El Fango
by Cafe Amargo
Summary: AU—YAOI—ABUSO—SPOILERS NaruSasu, OroSasu. El deseo de querer ser el hijo perfecto de Fugaku Uchiha lleva a Sasuke cometer errores que le costarán hasta el último resquicio de su libertad.
1. Chismes

"**EL FANGO"**

_**xXx**_

_**Resumen: **__Naruto bajó la cabeza por aquella declaración. En el salón de clases Sasuke no era muy querido, a excepción de las adolescentes lanzadas que esperaban una aventurilla con él, y eso era bien sabido por los dos. Hablaban a sus espaldas de lo extraño que era porque sólo hablaba con él y con nadie más._

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. Por decir algo, cuando Orochimaru mencione un Sasuke-kun, sería algo así como un Sasuke muy cariñoso. Y los insultos entran de la misma forma, como esas discusiones cómicas que hacen al largo del manga y el animé. Espero que sí esté claro, soy pésima en dar explicaciones; doy muchas vueltas y me mareo sola.

Hasta otra. (Editando capítulos)

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Uno**_

Orochimaru veía con satisfacción como su estudiante prodigio tocaba las teclas del piano como todo un profesional. Con los brazos cruzados caminó hasta él, la inmensa sonrisa ensanchándose en sus labios. Había hecho una elección excelente.

—Suficiente por hoy, Sasuke.

El moreno apartó los dedos de las teclas cuando Orochimaru le arrebató el libro de las partituras que estaba frente a él. Frunció el ceño cuando el otro rió con sorna, mirándolo con cierta aprobación desde lo más profundo de sus ojos dorados.

—Es _suficiente_ por hoy —le repitió, meneando el libro en sus manos—. No seas tan impaciente, Sasuke-kun. Tengo que darte una lección sobre tu postura.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la que tengo ahora?

—No es que sea mala, pero es incómoda —le señaló acercándose, poniendo una de sus pálidas manos en su espalda y otra en su pecho. Los ojos negros no le prestaron atención, ignorándolo majestuosamente. Orochimaru se carcajeó imaginariamente, pensando en lo divertido que era Sasuke dentro de ese comportamiento tan orgulloso—. Si levantaras el pecho… e inclinaras la espalda un poco más, sería mucho más cómodo para ti—. Él no dejó de tocarlo hasta que tomó la postura que le indicaba, siendo sinuosamente paciente y cuidadoso. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío cuando Orochimaru se tomó la libertad de encajar la barbilla en su cabeza y acariciarle el cabello con deliberada suavidad—. ¿Qué te parece ahora? ¿Mejor?

—En realidad me da lo mismo.

—¿Va a venir alguien por ti? —preguntó, malicioso, ignorando por completo el comentario áspero y desinteresado que le había regalado. Sabía de antemano que Sasuke siempre iba y venía en solitario, disfrutando ese ceño fruncido que no podía ver. Apartó la mano que tenía situada en su espalda y la pasó hasta su hombro, estrechándolo con suavidad.

—Que alguien venga por mí o no, es algo que no tiene nada de que interesarle —contestó Sasuke, zafándose bruscamente del agarre. El hombre no borró en lo absoluto su sonrisa; incluso parecía más divertido que antes—. Ahora me voy. Lo veré mañana.

Orochimaru se retiró lentamente, dándole el espacio necesario para que saliera del banco y el piano donde lo tenía atrapado. Recargó su cuerpo en la pared y cruzó los brazos, lo suficientemente entretenido por la impenetrable actitud hostil de ese adolescente. No dejó de observarlo hasta que Sasuke tomó su bolso y se lo cargó a los hombros, dispuesto a marcharse sin dirigirle la palabra.

—Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun.

El moreno lo miró unos segundos antes de despedirse con su típico monosílabo desinteresado. Cuando cruzó la puerta y estuvo lejos de su mirada, corrió en dirección al instituto sin detenerse. Por mucho que aparentara fortaleza e insensibilidad, le tenía miedo a ese hombre.

No fue consciente de la mirada satisfecha y divertida de Orochimaru, quien lo había visto todo desde la ventanilla. Definitivamente le encantaba Sasuke. Y mucho más cuando conseguía rasgarle esa máscara vacía e indiferente que siempre traía adherida en la cara.

**_xXx_**

Iba de camino a casa cuando visualizó a Sasuke cerca del instituto. Le resultó extraño que estuviera paseándose por ahí, dado que sólo los que adeudaran materias tenían permitido deambular por la escuela. La razón por la que regresaba a casa con el ridículo uniforme escolar. Había presentado el riguroso y exhaustivo examen de Matemáticas y Física; todo un martirio para un cabezón con las fórmulas como él. Y como si no fuera todo y la mismísima temporada estuviera en su contra, el frío que se estampaba contra su cara y dedos no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Por acá! —le gritó, alzando la mano y meciéndola escandalosamente. El aludido no tardó en localizarlo, dirigiéndose hacia él con una imperceptible sonrisa burlona.

—No tenías que gritarme —respondió Sasuke una vez a su lado—, eres de los pocos rubios que hay en la escuela. Te habría localizado rápidamente sin tu ayuda.

—Presumido —Naruto se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara, fingiendo un berrinche. Sasuke sonrió un poco más.

—¿Vas a venir a presentar otra vez los exámenes? ¿Cierto?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Acabo de hacerlos, _baka_!

—¿Y acertaste al menos con la mitad de las respuestas?

Naruto enmudeció, asesinándolo con los ojos. Tenía la esperanza que el profesor Iruka lo pasara con un seis, y eso si tenía la suerte de que él se apiadara de su cerebro. Su cara enrojeció de pánico ante esa nueva posibilidad. Presentar esos diabólicos exámenes otra vez, pero ahora el doble de difíciles. Encogió el ceño, entre enfadado y disgustado.

—Nah, Sasuke, eres un cretino. No sé cómo es que tienes amigos.

—Nada más tengo un amigo y ese eres tú. Deberías pensar cómo es que aún sigues siéndolo.

Naruto torció la boca, disgustado por esa afirmación tan petulante. Y aunque era verdad lo que el otro le decía, podría mostrarse al menos más preocupado.

Desde el preescolar estaban juntos; habiéndose encontrado una vez en los columpios, bastante conscientes que no había nadie en casa esperándolos. Irónicamente la palabra _bastardo_ había sido la clave de todo, lágrimas y risas que salpicarían ese día como extraño. Vaya amistad la suya, pensaba. Entre más daño se hicieran, parecían entenderse más.

—¡Naruto! —rugió un chico castaño de aspecto revoltoso, desde la elegante puerta de la secundaria. Un perro blanco iba tras él, ladrándoles a los alumnos con cariño. El rubio salió bruscamente de sus recuerdos, girando la cara hasta engancharlo dentro de su campo de visión.

Era Kiba, uno de sus amigos.

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo saliste? ¿Mal, pésimo, más que pésimo?

—¡Idiota! —Naruto le lanzó una mirada completamente irritada.

—Eh, solo decía —repuso el castaño, extendiendo las palmas de su mano en un claro signo de que estaba tomándole el pelo—. Pero ya, en serio; ¿cómo te fue?

—Pues no sé… pero creo que regresaré otra vez aquí —respondió, mirando después al indiferente Sasuke con reproche—. Alguien acaba de romperme cualquier semejanza a la esperanza.

Kiba observó a Sasuke, casi como si fuera un apestado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Los genios no deberían estar con los lentos —le reclamó en un amago de indignación. El moreno lo ignoró como siempre, taladrándole la mirada despectiva que caracterizaba sus advertencias. Con el ceño fruncido unos segundos más, Kiba por fin cambió toda señal antipática por una sonrisa. Miró al rubio con los ojos brillosos, mientras su voz se tintaba amistosa otra vez—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la veterinaria de mi hermana? A la cuadra está una nueva tienda de videojuegos y revistas, Shikamaru y Chouji ya van para allá.

—Suena divertido, pero no puedo —le echó una mirada rápida a Sasuke y se volvió hacia Kiba otra vez—. Tengo que regresar a casa y hacer unas cuantas cosas… otro día nos vemos y nos juntamos, ¿eh?

—¿Seguro? Ino y Sakura también estarán ahí…

Golpe bajo. Kiba sabía que estaba enamorado de la pelirrosa y la usaba en su contra. El rostro bronceado de Naruto se arrugó un poco, cabeceando afirmativamente de un manera tan dura que parecía que lo habían obligado a hacerlo.

—Seguro. Otro día.

Kiba lo miró entre sorprendido e irritado, regañándolo abiertamente por su elección. Después se hundió de hombros.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… en fin, ¡Hasta otra, Naruto!

—Te hubieras ido con él. Yo habría entendido —comentó distraídamente Sasuke, una vez Kiba había doblado la esquina con el perro pisándole los talones.

Naruto bajó la cabeza por aquella declaración. En el salón de clases Sasuke no era muy querido, a excepción de las adolescentes lanzadas que esperaban una aventurilla con él; y eso era bien sabido por los dos. Hablaban a sus espaldas de lo extraño que era porque sólo hablaba con él y con nadie más. Incluso habían corrido rumores que Sasuke era homosexual y que estaba enamorado hasta del último de sus pelos rubios y maltratados; siendo Kiba, como de costumbre, el núcleo de todos los males.

Lo insultaban, lo odiaban y le jugaban bromas pesadas que Sasuke ignoraba. Pero él no era Sasuke. Había hablado con Kiba varias veces, pero no entendía. Según palabras suyas, no le parecía correcto que pasara tanto tiempo con el moreno. Las cosas podrían malinterpretarse. Sus demás amigos estaban de acuerdo, pero no se metían en eso.

—Cállate y mejor dime por qué viniste a buscarme—exigió, recuperando la fortaleza de su voz—. Sacaste sobresaliente en todas las materias y no tienes nada que andar haciendo aquí.

Ahora fue el moreno quien bajó la cabeza. No podía decirle que había corrido sin parar hasta allí, con el fin de olvidar el mal sabor de boca que siempre le dejaba su profesor de piano. Y el nombre de Naruto fue lo primero que vio entre el asfalto brilloso y nevado bajo sus pies.

—¿Y bien?

—Nada —le mintió, haciendo una pausa mientras suspiraba—. Se me antojó molestarte. No hay nadie en casa y salí temprano de las clases. Además, quería ver tu cara después de presentar los exámenes. Sería divertido verte en el limbo, para variar.

El rostro canela se pintó de indignación, su boca tomando la forma de un cero gigantesco.

—¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un payaso para hacerte reír o qué?

—No contestaré a eso porque no te gustará la respuesta.

—¡Argh! ¡Eres detestable, Sasuke-teme!

—No más que tú, usuratonkachi.

Con la sonrisa cómplice que se daban después de cada insulto, reanudaron el paso colina arriba. Sasuke con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros y Naruto con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, con el gesto lo más humanamente posible parecido a un zorro travieso.

—¿Y ya aprendiste algo nuevo en el piano? —preguntó con curiosidad, observando con el ceño fruncido como el vapor blanco salía de su boca cada vez que la abría.

Sasuke tuvo la necesidad de detenerse un momento y bloquear las imágenes de su cabeza, pero no lo hizo. Sería algo demasiado obvio como para intuirle a Naruto que algo estaba mal en ese tema.

—Estoy por superar a mi maestro. Pronto lo dejaré de lado —respondió de forma breve y concisa; sonando tan áspero como si justo acabara de frotarse la garganta con una lija. Agradeció interiormente que Naruto estuviera lo suficientemente ensimismado en el vapor de su boca como para prestarle suficiente atención.

—Demonios, Sasuke… todo lo que haces te sale bien. No sé cómo no se te funde el cerebro —le discutió indignado, mirándolo con una mezcla de envidia y enorgullecimiento—. El día que algún profesor te repruebe, me reiré tanto que te sentirás mal y llorarás, de veras.

—Sigue soñando, Naruto.

Viendo al bastardo poner los ojos en blanco, las mejillas tostadas se inflaron casi por arte de reacción química.

—Presumido, egocéntrico, creído, vanidoso, arrogante, prepotente, patán, desgraciado, mujeriego, pesado, orgulloso —murmuró señalando todos y cada uno de sus desperfectos. Sasuke alzó las cejas por el antepenúltimo número de esa lista imaginaria.

—¿Mujeriego?

—Ajá, _mujeriego_.

—Seré todo lo que digas, menos eso. Yo jamás he estado con una chica, _nunca_.

—Quizá por eso estás tan amargado. Hay mujeres bastante bonitas que te ven bien, así que oportunidad sí tienes.

—¿Hablas por Sakura?

Naruto enmudeció, curvando las cejas en un gesto abatido.

—Sí. Ella te quiere y no deberías ignorarla.

—No me quiere. Solo le atraigo como a las otras, ya que nunca le he hablado y siempre que me quiere sacar conversación le respondo como a todos los demás. No tiene razón para quererme en lo absoluto.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero si ella te conociera como yo te conozco a ti, ten por seguro que te amaría. Después de todo, ya le gustas sin hacer nada.

—Deja de rogarle, Naruto —le contestó secamente, mirando los copos blancos cayendo del cielo. El otro lo miró con los ojos abiertos—. Si sigues insistiéndole de esa forma, la atosigarás y lo único que lograrás es que te ignore aún más.

—¿Estás dándome consejos…?—escandalizó el rubio, alzando las manos al cielo gris dramáticamente—. ¡Tú, el bastardo insensible, dándome consejos! Demonios, el mundo va a explotar y yo ni cuenta.

—Cállate, idiota —resopló con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas, fastidiado por ese tipo de actuaciones que hacía Naruto con endemoniada facilidad—. Estoy diciéndotelo porque eso es lo que pasa conmigo, así me tratan algunas mujeres de la escuela. Te ves patético y das vergüenza.

—Llámale como quieras, pero sé que me lo dices porque no te gusta verme triste —respondió con una inmensa sonrisa, estirando su brazo izquierdo en dirección al cuello de Sasuke.

—Atrévete a tocarme y te arrancaré el brazo.

—Tan cariñoso como siempre, bastardo —bufó, sin perder la mueca divertida y brillante que tenía en el rostro. Sasuke era una buena persona, no importaba lo que dijeran los demás o qué tanto el amargado se molestara en ocultarlo. Él lo sabía y eso era más que suficiente.

**_xXx_**

—Llegas tarde —fue la hosca bienvenida que recibió de su padre después de cerrar la puerta y descalzarse los zapatos. Agradeció estar inclinado para que no viera su rostro escrutador y envidioso, comparando la cálida y divertida bienvenida que le habían hecho a Naruto, a la desinteresada que le hacían a él en casa.

—Lo siento, padre.

—Itachi está por llegar, así que apresúrate en arreglarte para la cena. Iremos a un restaurante —cada palabra que decía era como un farolillo de luz que le iluminaba el rostro con orgullo. Sasuke se sintió de pronto bastante insignificante.

—Sí.

Itachi, Itachi, _Itachi._ Todo era acerca de él. Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle cómo le había ido en sus clases de música. Calzándose las cómodas pantuflas crema, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Más valía hacer las cosas tal y como se lo indicaba su padre, al menos así no lo tacharía de irresponsable.

Horas más tarde bajó al comedor, ya lo suficientemente limpio y tranquilo como para soportar los interminables elogios dedicados a su hermano. Estaba consciente en que la envidia envenenaba sus entrañas y que era estúpido mortificarse por el inexistente elogio de su padre; que debería ignorarlo como hacía con las bromas que le hacían en la escuela. Pero simplemente _no_ podía.

—¡Mikoto, apresúrate! —Escuchó la impaciente voz de su padre colándose por uno de los pasillos—. ¡La reservación es a las ocho en punto!

—Tranquilízate. Salgo enseguida.

Fugaku resopló, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando el piso con el pie derecho, impaciente. Aunque iban a buen tiempo, no quería arriesgarse a el tráfico automovilístico en la carretera.

Giró la cara de pronto, encontrándose con el rostro serio de su hijo menor. Se miraron por unos segundos, dispuestos a no bajar la mirada ante el otro, demostrando su fortaleza. Y cuando parecía que Fugaku empezaba a molestarse, Mikoto, quien había salido del baño en ese instante, les interrumpió sin darse cuenta. Vestía un elegante vestido guinda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un collar de perlas a juego con el color de los zapatos. Cargaba un abrigo oscuro en su antebrazo, junto al bolso del mismo tono que sus accesorios. Pero sin lugar a dudas, el cabello largo y azulado que caía liso como una cascada a sus espaldas, era lo que más contrastaba y llamaba la atención en ella. O al menos, lo que más le gustaba mirar a Sasuke.

—Ya estoy lista —le sonrió a ambos hombres—. Vámonos, Itachi ya debe estar esperándonos en el restaurante.

Sasuke caminó hasta la salida, escuchando el taconeo de sus padres a sus espaldas. Había sentido el escudriño intenso de eso pequeños y rasgados ojos negros, esperando el momento en que se acobardaría ante ellos. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta de mármol, casi por salir por la puerta principal, fue aprisionado por uno de los brazos de su madre enganchándose a los suyos. Volteó a mirarla, haciéndole la pregunta muda de qué se le ofrecía. Mikoto sólo le sonrió.

—Te ves muy bien, Sasuke.

**_xXx_**

El atractivo Itachi Uchiha estaba sentado encima del cómodo y elegante sofá esperando a su familia. El lugar era elegante y sofisticado, el tipo de sitios que no frecuentaría jamás, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Tal y como lo era ese día.

Estaba de vacaciones en la Universidad. Debido al prodigio y eficacia que había demostrado en sus estudios, y en que había pasado más que satisfactoria la etapa de exámenes, consiguió el premio de volver a ver las caras que conocía desde que era bebé. Extrañaba a sus padres, pero más que nada, echaba de menos a Sasuke. Hacía cerca de seis años que no sabía nada de él, pero por lo que le contaba su madre cuando hablaban por teléfono, Sasuke había cambiado bastante. Era mucho más reservado que antes y casi tan cortante como un bisturí al conversar con alguien más. Por la forma en que le hablaba, sabía que estaba preocupada. Incluso le comentó que lo habían metido a clases de piano años atrás, para así animarle un poco; cosa de la que intuía sólo había colaborado su madre. Conocía a su padre demasiado bien, en lo distante y cruel que podría llegar a ser cuando algo no salía como lo esperaba.

Aunque entendía que él era demasiado estricto porque sus abuelos lo moldearon de esa forma a base de gritos y reprimendas. Era un alivio para ellos que la dulzura de su madre equilibrara la situación un poco a su favor.

Remangó la manga un poco más arriba de la canilla y clavó los ojos en el reloj que tenía en la muñeca. Faltaban unos minutos para las ocho en punto. Sus padres y Sasuke llegarían pronto. Sólo esperaba que éste último no lo hubiera olvidado del todo.

La puerta eléctrica del restaurante se abrió con elegancia, dándoles paso a las personas que cruzaran por ella. Itachi les clavó los ojos oscuros, vislumbrando el conocido rostro simpático de su madre y el gesto severo característico desde siempre en su padre. No tardaron en encontrarlo y acercarse hacia él, casi como si fuera una estrella de televisión.

—¡Itachi, te ves muy bien! —exclamó una alegre Mikoto, abrazándolo. Fugaku le sonrió, enorgullecido.

—Bienvenido a casa, Itachi. Tan excelente como siempre —alabó, mientras le palmeaba el hombro. Itachi asintió con una sonrisa formal, tratando por todos los medios ubicar a Sasuke entre tanta gente; fallando en el intento.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte. Las llamadas por teléfono no eran suficientes para mí. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje? —preguntó Mikoto, acomodándose el bolso en una postura más cómoda una vez había liberado a Itachi de su fuerte abrazo. Fugaku los miró con interés.

—Muy bien, madre. El viaje en avión fue muy agradable.

—Era de primera clase, después de todo. Tenías que estar cómodo en ese viaje tan pesado —apremió Fugaku con aire arrogante—. Tal y como lo esperaba de ti, Itachi.

—¿Y Sasuke? ¿Dónde está?

Mikoto se giró sobre sí misma, buscando a su hijo menor entre la gente. Una punzada le recorrió el pecho, sintiéndose momentáneamente culpable de haberse olvidado de él en el transcurso del viaje. Itachi la miró unos momentos, tratando de leer una de sus muecas.

—¡Sasuke! —recriminó Fugaku dándose la vuelta. Itachi no tuvo tiempo para mirarlo mal, dado que su hermano le dirigía una mirada totalmente envenenada; fallando miserablemente en mantenerse impasible.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Itachi sintió un molesto escozor recorriéndole el cuerpo. El Sasuke que estaba frente a él no se parecía en nada al niño que recordaba. La grande sonrisa infantil había sido moldeada en una fina línea sin rastros de emoción. Y sus ojos, tan profundos y oscuros, le gritaban a su subconsciente que se fuera, que las palabras que le había dicho eran mentira.

Y eso era lo que definitivamente más le dolía. Sasuke era la chispa que encendía los espasmos de alegría y las sonrisas sinceras. Llegó a pensar que lo odiaba tanto como los murciélagos lo hacían con el sol. Un odio puro, teñido con las más espesas de las envidias.

Mikoto cortó el largo e incómodo silencio con una sonrisa, lo bastante bien camuflada para desviar la atención de Sasuke a ella.

—Itachi —llamó Fugaku. El aludido lo miró con desinterés—. Toma los boletos y escoge una mesa para cuatro. Tu madre y yo iremos a pedir un camarero especial. Sasuke —él lo miró—, acompáñalo.

—Sí.

Luego ambos padres se alejaron por la recepción, perdiéndose entre la sofisticada multitud. Itachi miró a Sasuke y él lo miró a él. Ahora que lo tenía de frente, todas las cosas que quería decirle se disolvían como la cera en el fuego. Comenzó a caminar hasta la recepción, entregándole las entradas al recepcionista y esquivando las personas y las mesas, dispuesto a cumplir la orden de su padre.

Cuando vislumbró una mesa cerca del balcón, lo suficientemente alejada de las personas para hablar decentemente, tomó a Sasuke por el brazo, casi arrastrándolo hasta allá. El menor frunció el ceño con odio, dispuesto a darle un manotazo, pero conteniéndose por la reputación de su padre en ese lugar. No quería escuchar más sermones sobre las comparaciones que tan descaradamente hacían entre ellos dos.

—Siéntate Sasuke.

—Lo haré si me sueltas —contestó a regañadientes, reprimiendo la gama de fuerzas destructivas que tenía hacia su hermano.

—Lo siento.

Jalando las sillas en sincronía, los dos hermanos se sentaron en silencio. Sasuke veía distraídamente por el balcón el misterioso jardín nevado, deseoso de estar allá y no allí. Itachi apretaba los puños por el caprichoso comportamiento que su hermano le dedicaba en ese momento. Tranquilizándose, trató de sacar una conversación amena, pero Sasuke se limitaba a contestarle con monosílabos o a ignorarle. Comenzó a hartarse cuando sintió que la mesa le prestaba más atención.

—Madre ha estado muy preocupada por ti. Deja de comportarte como un niño inmaduro y contéstame cuando te hablo.

—Aún tengo trece años y no tengo el más mínimo interés en responderte.

—¿Por qué hablas como si me odiaras?

—Porque te _odio_.

La respuesta, seca y fría, bailó en los oídos de Itachi durante unos segundos. El hermano al que tanto extrañaba, al que quería más que nada en este mundo lo odiaba. Era cierto lo que decía su madre: Sasuke había cambiado horrorosamente para mal esos años y él no había estado para ayudarle. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió ganas de llorar, el ansia de sentirse fuertemente acusado sin saber por qué.

**_xXx_**

Era la vigésima vez que bostezaba esa noche. Estaba demasiado aburrido. La televisión no marcaba nada interesante para él y los programas del _Discovery Channel_ que le había recomendado Sasuke cierta vez no le llamaban para nada la atención. Demasiados números y gráficas para su exhausto cerebro, el cual aún no se reponía de los exámenes de la tarde.

—¿Naruto?

—¿Qué?

—Grosero, todavía que te traigo tu asquerosa sopa instantánea.

Los ojos azules del rubio brillaron como zafiros cuando la voluptuosa rubia dejó un tazón frente a sus narices. Tsunade le acercó varios palillos de madera, siendo consciente que Naruto rompería varios tras la conversación que tenía que hacerle.

Cuando engulló el primer bocado y lo tragó como sólo un animal podía hacerlo, miró a la mujer con aire serio y desconfiado. Tal vez era algo retrasado en esas cosas capciosas que pasaban, pero cuando la vieja le traía ramen sin que él la hubiera sobornado o hartado antes, era porque quería ganárselo. Eso mismo había hecho cuando el pervertido de Jiraiya, su padrino, lo invitó a las aguas termales en un lugar bastante retirado de la cuidad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, vieja?

Tsunade ignoró el enojo que lo pudo causar ese seudónimo y, suspirando, comenzó a hablar.

—Quiero que dejes de hablar con Sasuke.

Naruto rompió los flacuchos palillos de madera, con la quijada casi rozando la superficie lisa de la mesa. Tsunade volvió a suspirar, quitándole las partes rotas de las varitas y remplazándolas por unas nuevas. El rubio salió de su estupor segundos después, aún con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome que deje a Sasuke a su suerte?

—Sé razonable. Hay-

—¿Razonable, yo? ¿Después de lo que me has pedido? ¡Aparte de vieja, loca! ¡Si ya sabía que el ramen tenía un precio bastante caro! —el platillo había quedado oficialmente olvidado de su memoria. Tsunade frunció el ceño.

—Háblame con más respeto, malcriado. Sigo siendo tu madrina.

—¡Pero por qué hablas así de él! ¡Es muy vanidoso y lo que quieras, pero es mi mejor amigo!

—No me gusta que estén tan juntos. Parecen novios o algo así y tienes más amigos. No deberías pasar todo tu tiempo con él.

El gesto de Naruto se desenfocó, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado de que alguien como ella se prestara a esos comentarios. Y es que no era la primera vez que los oía, maldición.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Ya hablas como esos idiotas de la escuela! —se pateó mentalmente la boca. Había hablado de más, como siempre.

—¿De la escuela? ¿Están hablando de eso? ¡Entonces sí es cierto!

—¡Pero no somos nada, en serio! ¡A mí me gusta Sakura-chan hasta el fin de los tiempos, créeme!

Tsunade lanzó un suspiro, visiblemente menos tensa.

—Sí, Naruto, de acuerdo. Pero… ¿Qué tal si él está enamorado de ti? ¿Lo has pensado? —El rubio quedó mudo, no sabiendo muy bien qué responder ante eso—. Eres al único con el que habla y se ríe. Siempre están juntos. Él viene aquí o tú te vas con él a quien sabe dónde. Te ve con mucho cariño, y eso no me gusta para nada.

La mente de rubio era un remolino de caos. No podía creer en nada de lo que le decía la vieja, en nada. Cuando estaba con Sasuke era como si una parte de él fuera libre de hacer cuanta tontería se le ocurriera con tal de verlo reír. Estaba seguro que no sentía amor ni nada de eso, quería a Sasuke como un hermano, nada más. Aunque si Sasuke fuera mujer…

Desencajó la mandíbula otra vez ante su último descubrimiento. Si Sasuke fuera una mujer, estaría irremediablemente enamorado de él.

…pero estaba seguro de su heterosexualidad, _no_ veía a Sasuke como su novio, nunca. ¿Pero si Sasuke lo veía a él de esa forma? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría?

_Ni idea_, se contestó Naruto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la relación tan maravillosa y fuerte que tenía con él después de haberlo llamado bastardo en el jardín de niños. Conocía a Sasuke prácticamente toda su vida. Lo que más le molestaba era que nunca tuvo que preocuparse por eso y ahora, gracias a los entrometidos de Kiba y Tsunade; que aunque la amaba no dejaba de tacharla de fisgona, tendría que replantárselo cada vez que estuviera cerca de él.

—Piénsalo, Naruto.

Tsunade se despidió con un cálido beso en la cabeza rubia, siendo el implicado brutalmente desconectado de la vida como para darse cuenta. Estaría comiéndose la cabeza con hipótesis el resto de la noche y quizá buena parte de su vida hasta que Sasuke se le confesara.

…¡Qué desgracia! Ahora los exámenes de Matemáticas y Física era en lo último en lo que se preocuparía. Había descubierto lo pequeños que eran sus problemas académicos en ese momento.


	2. Consejos

**_"EL FANGO"_**

**_xXx_**

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

A _Sady_, quien pese el descontento del OroSasu, se tomó el tiempo de escribirle algo a la historia. A _Sasuke-teme_, quien logró apaciguarme de las travesuras del sinvergüenza de Beecher con sus elogios.

**_xXx_**

**_Resumen del capítulo:_** _Sasuke apretó los nudillos hasta que sintió como sus uñas se encajaban dolorosamente en su piel. Odiaba las bienvenidas de Orochimaru en toda la amplitud de la palabra._

**Advertencias:** **_NaruSasu. OroSasu. _**AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos…)

**_xXx_**

**_Capítulo Dos_**

Cayó como peso muerto a la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la esponjosa almohada blanca, aspirando el aroma de lavanda que se desprendía de ella.

Aunque prácticamente el resto de la velada de bienvenida hacia Itachi la había pasado sentado, le ardían los músculos de la nuca y espalda en represalia. Habían sido las tres horas más pesadas de su existencia, sin contar aquella casi media hora en la que habían hablado dentro del coche. Un bufido salió de su boca, estrellando su aliento contra las sábanas blancas.

Muy a pesar de lo desagradable que fue verlo otra vez, se sentía contradictoriamente como todo un canalla. Y es que los sentimientos que sentía por él cambiaban de forma y sabor cada segundo, tornándose tan revuelto como un remolino; que iba desde el amor fraternal que tenía cuando era más pequeño hasta la envidia y el odio que le tenía en esos momentos.

Tres golpes palpitando en la puerta fueron lo suficientemente molestos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Escudriñó entre la espesa oscuridad la puerta, chispeando el brillo de la perilla por la frágil luz anaranjada que entraba de la ventana.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Era la voz de Itachi. Por un momento no contestó, debatiéndose si hacerse el dormido e ignorarlo, o contestarle un hosco asentimiento con la intención de herirlo más. La sensación de que era un patán creció aún más en lo largo y ancho de su conciencia.

—¿Sasuke? —Itachi volvió a tocar la puerta, mostrándose insistente. Sasuke lo ignoró y cerró los ojos, quedándose con su primera opción, esperando que Itachi entrara o se fuera de una vez. A los pocos segundos, el primogénito de la familia entró, abriendo la puerta tan delicadamente que Sasuke creyó que no lo había hecho.

De cierta forma, se sintió un poco nostálgico. Las penumbras y escasa luz de la habitación le hacían malas pasadas, cortando el cuerpo de Sasuke, cambiándolo por uno más pequeño y saludable; tal y como lo tenía grabado en su cabeza desde hacía seis años. Reticente, caminó hasta situarse en la esquina de la cama, sentándose y hundiendo un poco el colchón, contemplándolo con el mismo exquisito sentimiento del pasado. Seguía siendo su hermano después de todo.

Sasuke, en su papel de actor y con el flequillo cruzándose sobre su nariz, seguía fingiendo que dormía, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más lo conseguiría. No resistió echarle una ojeada entre las pestañas, su silueta oscura girada en su dirección. Y las memorias de la niñez que había compartido con su hermano lo invadieron de pronto, otorgándole la más grande y pesada de las coronas del remordimiento. Se veía con él en los columpios, en los bellos parques verdes, en la librería, en los centros de música y comida rápida. Creyó escuchar también los regaños que le daban a ambos por haberse escapado de casa a comprar un helado, los castigos de su padre y los días de confinamiento que restringían en las noches.

No supo hasta ahora cuanta era la falta que le había hecho durante todos esos años. Casi necesitó abrir los ojos y disculparse por su endemoniada forma de ser, pero en ese instante Itachi se levantó cautelosamente y abandonó la habitación; cerrando la puerta con lentitud, quizá evitando la pena de despertarlo.

Aunque el gesto fue inútil a ojos de Sasuke. Estaba seguro que esa noche no podría pegar los ojos. La opresión en su pecho se encargaría particularmente de hacerlo.

**_xXx_**

Naruto estaba demasiado estupefacto por el sueño que acababa de tener como para cerrar los ojos y pegar los labios de su boca. Giró lentamente el rostro bronceado para ver por la rendija de la ventana a su lado, arqueando casi inmediatamente las cejas disgustado cuando comprobó que, entre las rendijas de la cortina, se veía tan nublado y frío como el día anterior.

Bien, se dijo mientras parpadeaba, concéntrate, deséchalo. Respiró profundamente, como si estuviera a punto de hacer _yoga_, entrecerrando los ojos y rascándose el ombligo por debajo de las cobijas. Era un alivio que ese día no saldría de casa y que se quedaría viendo televisión con sus padrinos, tomando vaso tras vaso del caliente chocolate casero que siempre estaba disponible encima de la estufa en los días fríos.

Quizá también invitaría a Sasuke.

Y como si se tratara de una maldición, el nombre de su amigo desató un gemido ahogado en su boca. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretujándosela, la bombilla que iluminaba la pesadilla que había tenido antes de despertar prendiéndose de pronto. Gruñó, encogiéndose como un bebé, arrastrando las sábanas encima de su cabeza. ¡Y es que se estaba concentrando tan bien en el chocolate! ¡Casi conseguía hacerlo!

Estaba en el salón de clases, hacía un cálido ambiente y los profesores habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Discutía amenamente con Sasuke como cada mañana, hasta que notó sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus oscuros ojos brillosos. De un momento a otro empezó a tartamudear como una colegiala y después se acercó con intenciones de besarlo, sus gordos labios alzados apuntando en su dirección, asustándolo de sobremanera. Cuando el rostro de Sasuke cambió radicalmente a uno más femenino, como el de Sakura, pero con los ojos y cabellos oscuros, comprendió aliviado que era un sueño. Nada más.

Y ahí despertó, encontrándose embutido entre miles de colchas de lana y el conocido techo blanco de su habitación frente a sus ojos. Se removió en la cama, tan fastidiado como indignado, taladrando en la oscuridad que se había zambullido la imagen sonriente de su madrina. ¡Definitivamente le había hecho daño escuchar y casi creer sus paranoias la noche pasada! ¡Era ridículo! ¡No tenía que andar sufriendo eso!

Tenía hablar con Sasuke lo más pronto posible, pero no quería hacerlo. Sabía lo furioso que se pondría su amigo ante aquella revelación, incluso podría llegar a odiarlo. Y eso definitivamente no lo soportaría, tenía la ilusión de llegar a viejos juntos, demostrando que sus nietos eran mejores que los del otro. Empezando a caer en las redes de la paranoia, Naruto se preguntó que se suponía que haría con ese estúpido embrollo.

—Demonios —cogió las cobijas y las aventó, destapándose del capullo que se había hecho.

Tenía que hablarlo con alguien. _Ya._

**_xXx_**

Sasuke cerraba el portón negro de casa después de tomarse un amargo café negro y prepararse un pan con mantequilla, que se había engullido con prisas. Frotó con energía las manos enguatadas y las metió en los bolsillos laterales de su chaqueta. En verdad hacía frío esa mañana y fue cuando realmente lamentó haberse olvidado de la bufanda, viendo como el vahó blancuzco se disipaba en el aire instantes luego de salírsele de la boca y de la nariz.

Caminó varios metros, su figura oscura y encogida divagándose en el espeso paisaje níveo y grisáceo, sus zapatos aplastando la nieve bajo ellos siendo casi lo único que escuchaba.

Y por eso mismo, cuando un _porsche_ oscuro se puso a la par con él y le pitó, casi deseó salir más temprano de casa. Giró la cabeza, preparado para cualquier cosa y vio con estupefacción el rostro serio y fresco de su hermano indicándole que entrara. No rechistó, a pesar de que ansiaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Aún sentía la opresión resecándole la garganta y aglomerándose en su conciencia luego de la noche pasada, pero aún el rencor que sentía no se había mitigado del todo. Y él no era un cobarde, así que no le daría la satisfacción de creer que estaba escapando. Con él podía permitirse poner primero su estabilidad emocional a su orgullo. Y eso, de alguna manera, lo enfureció.

Itachi suspiró con alivio cuando Sasuke se metió al coche y cerró la puerta con suavidad, colocándose inmediatamente el cinturón de seguridad. El mayor encendió el vehículo, apretó levemente el acelerador y comenzaron a desplazarse inmediatamente después por encima del asfalto vidrioso.

Más tarde, metidos en un pequeño silencio, Sasuke habló sin despegar los ojos de la ventana; tratando de verse ausente.

—No debiste hacerlo. Está a diez minutos de aquí a pie.

—No me molesta —le apresuró a contestar, casi sorprendido que fuera él el primero en abrir la boca—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Sasuke mordió la parte interior de su mejilla, enfocándose en el paisaje blanco y gris de la carretera, prestándole honestamente atención, tratando de mantenerse así.

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

—Nada.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua. Esperaba más participación de su parte luego de que aceptara su invitación, pero parecía que era todo lo que su hermano estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle. Pero no lo dejaría así.

—No empieces otra vez.

—No empiezo nada —se defendió sin cambiar de posición, frunciendo levemente las cejas—. Estoy limitándome a contestarte de buena gana.

Itachi lo miró seriamente unos momentos, antes de regresar su atención a la brillosa carretera.

—A mí no me lo parece. Continúas evadiéndome como la noche pasada y no sé qué fue lo que hice. Fuiste tú quien no quiso responderme las llamadas, así que no entiendo por qué me odias, Sasuke.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos a la altura de las costillas, una sombra del pasado pasando fugaz empañándole los ojos.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Tú… ya no eres alguien relevante para mí.

El moreno que conducía tensó la mandíbula, sintiéndose muy molesto por aquellos cumplidos venenosos que le regalaba su hermano, reacio a contestarle los porqués.

—Mamá me ha hablado mucho de ti —comentó, tratando de serenarse—. Dice que tienes un amigo muy diferente a ti, y que siempre están juntos. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Naruto —contestó a regañadientes, incómodo de que su madre hablara de él a sus espaldas. Procuraría hacerle saber cuando llegara a casa que dejara de hacerlo, con todo el respeto que indudablemente ella merecía.

—¿Cuándo lo conociste?

—El día en que te fuiste a la Universidad —respondió, no siendo consciente de la pequeña sonrisa que se le escapaba a los labios. Itachi sintió de pronto algo parecido a los celos, inundándole la garganta. Y no era para menos, dado que antes era él el que lo hacía sonreír de esa forma—. Estaba columpiándome cuando llegó, diciéndome que era un bastardo por robarle su columpio. Nos peleamos un rato, hasta que dimos en la llaga, diciéndonos que nos fuéramos a nuestras respectivas casas a molestar a nuestra familia. Los dos bajamos la cabeza. Ambos sabíamos que no había nadie ahí.

Itachi asintió internamente. Sus padres trabajaban y en ese entonces era él el que cuidaba de Sasuke hasta las ocho de la noche. Después su madre se dio cuenta de lo apartado que tenía a su hermano y renunció, pero eso fue meses después desde que él se había ido de casa.

—Entiendo.

—¿Sabes dónde es? —inquirió, apenas se dio cuenta que no le había dado indicaciones.

—Sí —concedió Itachi, señalándole el papel que estaba abandonado en el hueco de sus piernas —. Madre me dio un croquis y ya lo he memorizado. Las calles por aquí son bastante parecidas.

El resto del camino fue un embriagante silencio. Itachi se sentía un poco cómodo por haber mantenido esa pequeña conversación con su hermano. Trataría hasta el cansancio, quebrando el muro de odio que lo separaba de su cariño, intentando comprenderlo y hacerlo razonar de alguna manera. Era a quien más quería, después de todo.

Sasuke, muy diferente de su hermano, estaba bastante incómodo viendo por la ventanilla. La sensación ponzoñosa había crecido aún más, sintiéndose menos importante que una mosquilla de fruta rodeada de más de ellas. Estaba seguro que eso no desaparecería hasta que hiciera añicos su orgullo y le pidiera una disculpa, algo que no se veía muy cerca. La cicatriz palpitaba en su pecho, amenazando con abrirse, y no iba a permitirlo después de todo lo que le había costado cerrarla.

—Vendré por ti —comentó Itachi, una vez había estacionado el porsche al lado del salón de música—. ¿A qué hora-?

—No es necesario —interrumpió, desenganchándose el cinturón—. Tengo varias cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa.

—Yo puedo llevarte.

—No.

Itachi resopló cuando su hermano salió del vehículo, ignorándolo olímpicamente hasta que quedó frente a la puerta del salón. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a arrancar, Sasuke murmuró un intangible "gracias" y se adentró al lugar sin voltear atrás, con la misma aura fría y distante que lo caracterizaba.

Para Itachi, eso fue más que suficiente para saber que estaba logrando fisuras en aquel muro de odio que se había fortalecido ese par de años. Sonrió, alejándose en dirección a casa, más feliz de lo que esperaba resultaría ese pequeño viaje.

**_xXx_**

—¿Quieres un poco de café?

—No.

—¿Galletas?

—No.

Sasuke apretó los nudillos hasta que sintió sus uñas encajarse dolorosamente en su piel. Odiaba las bienvenidas de Orochimaru en toda la amplitud de la palabra. Cuando cruzó la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, Orochimaru ya estaba a su lado, sonriéndole con esa luz divertida y desesperante. Y ahora, ambos sentados, a éste se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de copiarle a los ingleses su_ hora del té_.

—Hace frío así que, ¿qué te parece si dejamos las lecciones para después?

El moreno sintió un aleteo de libertad, comprendiendo de alguna forma que ya podía retirarse sin más. No obstante, Orochimaru quebrantó cualquier esperanza al acercarle una taza de café, que suponía ya tenía lista y caliente en la mesa que le daba la espalda. Frunció el ceño, conteniéndose de lanzársela a la cara. Parecía saber incluso que días llegaba más temprano de lo usual.

—He dicho que no quiero —La oración despectiva no descompuso en lo absoluto el rostro pálido de su maestro, quien continuaba insistiendo, acercándola cada vez más.

—Tómalo. Es amargo, como te gusta.

—Si no va a darme lecciones de piano, me largo. Tengo cosas _más_ importantes que estar aquí con usted perdiendo el tiempo.

Orochimaru dejó la taza de porcelana junto a la de él en la repisa de la mesa. Luego cogió una galleta de vainilla del tazón metálico que siempre estaba ahí y se la comió de un bocado, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Están deliciosas… ¿Seguro que no quieres una?

Con su típica cara de pocos amigos, se levantó de la silla y se alejó lo suficientemente como para tocar la puerta con los dedos. Orochimaru pareció molestarse el movimiento.

—Sasuke-kun, no te vayas todavía. Si tanto quieres las lecciones te las daré en este momento. Quería hablar contigo un rato.

—Usted no tiene nada de qué hablar conmigo, a menos que sean instrucciones. No se tome esas confianzas.

Sasuke giró sobre sí mismo, asustándose un poco por la cercanía de ese hombre, quien prácticamente ya tenía ambos brazos en su cuello; aplastándole la cara contra el pecho.

—Puedes contar conmigo, Sasuke-kun. Considérame un aliado y amigo tuyo, el _más_ fiel de todos.

Orochimaru acarició en movimientos circulares el cuello con los dedos, como si se tratara de un inocente masaje para desentumecer los músculos; más tensos en esos momentos que las cuerdas de violín. No podía controlarse en lo absoluto cerca de él. La piel blanca y tibia de Sasuke era un poderoso imán a sus sentidos, casi tan necesario como lo era el respirar para sus pulmones.

No era para menos, según su criterio. Sasuke era demasiado atractivo para su edad y la actitud arisca que tenía lo enloquecía irremediablemente. Se excitaba y divertía por igual, como aquel que se aventuraba a pescar más allá del arrecife, prefiriendo algo más que los pescadillos más pequeños y asustadizos. No negaba que tenía una especie de adoración compulsiva hacia ese niño tan hermoso, tan orgulloso y _tan suave_.

Sasuke estiró los brazos con fuerza, apartándose del hombre lo más rápido posible. Estaba más confundido que furioso por la caricia y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que quería ese hombre con él, pero ya estaba en un terreno lo suficientemente peligroso si empezaba a insinuársele de esa manera tan física. Con el corazón palpitando nervioso, vio a su profesor cruzarse de brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada fugazmente escalofriante.

—¿Qué pasa? —sonrió Orochimaru, tratando de que la inocencia se le colara al rostro. Sasuke arrugó las cejas, tensando la mandíbula.

—Vuélvase a acercar a mí y lo mataré.

—¿Matarme? —La sonrisa se estiró aún más— ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Yo solo estaba desentumiéndote los músculos del cuello, estabas demasiado disgustado.

—No me interesa. Ya se lo advertí.

Orochimaru se alejó del jovencito y caminó con pasos largos a una esquina del salón, ubicándose frente al retrato de un joven de cabello largo y blanco. Sonrió, recordando el pasado de una forma casi siniestra. Sasuke no se movió, pero no le despegó la mirada fruncida, visiblemente alerta.

—Kaguya Kimimaro fue un aprendiz mío muy exitoso, ¿Sabías?

—Claro. Esa es la razón por la que mi madre lo contrató. Se dejó llevar por eso, pensando que sería un buen profesor para mí.

Orochimaru amplió la sonrisa, tornándola más macabra de lo que ya era.

—… ¿Sabes que él cumplió cada una de mis exigencias al filo de la palabra? Creo que por eso me aburrió. No lograba sorprenderme como lo haces tú todos los días. Si Kimimaro-kun triunfó bastante, ¿Cómo crees que te irá a ti?... Sin lugar a dudas, _muchísimo_ mejor.

Sasuke escrutó la fotografía del famoso pianista. Era un hombre atractivo y elegante, de profundos ojos verdes y piel blanca. Le llamó la atención los lunares rojos que tenía en la frente, al igual que los ojos pincelados de rojo, al igual que el telón bermellón de pesadas cortinas que hacía de fondo. Conocía algunas de sus partituras, algunas increíblemente nostálgicas, pero jamás le había visto la cara. Resultó bastante más joven de lo que se imaginaba.

Orochimaru giro sobre sí y con su largo dedo ceniciento, le señaló a Sasuke el banquillo de madera oscura y cojín escarlata, junto al piano clásico oscuro.

—Demuéstrame tu talento, _Sasuke-kun_.

**_xXx_**

Suspiró. No podía quedarse más tiempo encerrado. Tsunade canturreaba una melodía mientras preparaba los huevos en la sartén y, provechando su ausencia, Naruto miró a su padrino, que estaba perdido entre las profundidades de las mantas, y se carraspeó la garganta.

—Nah, viejo.

—¿Qué? —chasqueó, arrugando la boca por el seudónimo irrespetuoso con el que lo había llamado. Ese niño rubio jamás lo trataría con el respeto que merecía.

—…Verás, la vieja de Tsunade me dijo algo anoche que no me dejó dormir —la voz se pintó avergonzada, sus ojos clavados en un punto al fondo de las cobijas—. ¿T-te comentó algo de… _eso_?

—Si te refieres al tema de Sasuke y eso, sí. Recuerdo algo junto al codazo que me dio por ver una de mis películas en sus narices —distraídamente, viendo con atención la televisión, Jiraiya soltó sin la más mínima importancia.

El rubio lo miró bastante mal. ¡Con que descaro le decía que veía películas pornográficas! No sabía cómo era que teniendo a una esposa tan hermosa y caótica le dieran ganas de ver ese tipo de cintas en sus narices. Aunque lo más desconcertante era, sin lugar a dudas, como era que seguía vivo después de hacerlo.

Conteniéndose de soltarle un millón de reprimendas, se centró únicamente en su tema. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que su madrina entrara a la sala y les llevara el almuerzo, metiéndose en las cobijas entre ellos dos.

—…no sé qué hacer —Jiraiya lo miró, olvidándose de la televisión por unos momentos—. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco prácticamente toda mi vida. Jamás voy a dejar de hablarle bajo ningún motivo porque sé que también me aprecia. Me gusta verlo reír y molestarlo hasta que me insulte y todo eso. Además que…

—Ve directo a los peros —haciendo gala de su mañosa voz para frenar un discurso, Jiraiya le puso una pausa. Naruto se molestó por la interrupción, obedeciéndole de todos modos.

—…pero desde que me dijo la vieja todo eso, me siento, digamos, _incómodo_.

—¿De qué manera?

Naruto se revolvió en su lugar.

—Es algo complicado de explicar. Si lo que Tsunade dice es cierto, me siento culpable de no corresponderle y de que nuestra amistad se esfume así como así —Jiraiya le sonrió. Naruto clavó sus ojos en las periodistas de la pantalla—. Pero… pero también está la parte en la que, mnh… no sé. Siento que ser algo así como su novio no tiene nada de malo, hasta parece divertido.

—¿Acaso estás diciéndome que… _tú_ y él? —medio preguntó el hombre, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos. El adolescente se alarmó, adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

—¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! —el rostro del mayor regresó a la compostura.

—¿Entonces?

—Me refiero a que si Sasuke fuera mujer, estaría muy enamorado de él. Digo, me gusta molestarlo y hacerlo feliz con mis tonterías. Además… pues, no me malentiendas, pervertido, que te conozco —Jiraiya sonrió con picardía. Naruto lo fulminó con los ojos—. Pero, pues… creo que Sasuke sería bastante bonita. Digo, claro… no es que lo recorte ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que lo he visto toda mi vida, ya sabes… nada raro, siempre estamos juntos y-

—Al grano —cortó Jiraiya otra vez, impaciente por las vueltas que le daba al asunto.

—…Sasuke no es nada feo —Jiraiya ahogó una risa, cubriéndose la boca con la cobija de lana que lo arropaba.

Otra vez el maldito bochorno se refugió en sus mejillas en llamativo color rojo. Lo mismo le había pasado cuando lo pensó cuidadosamente mientras se duchaba, cambiando el cuerpo masculino de su amigo por uno más frágil y delicado; por la exquisita forma de una mujer de largos cabellos negros y azules, impactantes ojos tupidos por espesas pestañas largas y onduladas. Una belleza enigmática que sólo existía en su mente.

—¿Naruto?

—…¿ah?

—…No sé porque me recriminas que soy un pervertido cuando tú también lo eres. Estoy seguro que te lo estás imaginando con otros atributos. Tienes una cara de depravado que da risa.

—¡PERVERTIDO! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —Naruto no podía estar más rojo y avergonzado. Lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa.

En la cocina, Tsunade rió un poco al oír el peculiar desplante del muchachito. Estaba acostumbraba a los gritos diarios de su ahijado, acusando a su esposo de depravado sexual. Por eso no le extrañaba nada el escándalo. Tomó un cucharón y sirvió las respectivas porciones de huevo en los platos de plástico. Ahora sólo faltaba hacer el chocolate caliente del "intolerante a la cafeína" y servir el agua humeante para el café en las tazas de porcelana.

—¿Quieres un consejo? —Los ojos negros de Jiraiya se centraron en la televisión de nuevo. Naruto frunció el ceño por la pregunta tan idiota.

—¡Para qué crees que te conté todo esto, si no! —Jiraiya ignoró la acusación, serenándose el rostro y pensando cuidadosamente lo que le diría.

—…No deberías pensar en todo esto antes de hablar con él y aclarar tus dudas. De nada sirve que estés preparándote mentalmente para contestarle algo que ni siquiera Sasuke se había planteado.

—…¿Pero y si todo es cierto? No sabría qué decirle de todos modos.

—Sasuke es bastante maduro, de adolescente casi no tiene nada. En el caso que todo fuera cierto, lo entendería.

—¿Y si nos distanciamos?

Jiraiya sonrió.

—Lo arreglarán, estoy seguro de ello. Además, no creo que dejes a Sasuke a su suerte.

—Pues sí, eso es cierto —concedió, imaginándoselo en la cabeza.

—…lo demás se arreglará con el tiempo. No te preocupes por eso, dado que todavía no es seguro que él esté enamorado de ti.

Los ojos azules brillaron un poco, recobrando la vitalidad que estaba opacándose desde la noche anterior. Jiraiya tenía razón, aún no estaba completamente asegurado que Sasuke lo amara. Eran hipótesis basadas en chismes.

—Creo que sé que es lo que tengo qué hacer ahora.

Una vez que la conversación terminó, Jiraiya se metió de lleno al mundo televisivo con gesto indescifrable. O estaba realmente interesado en las noticias del clima de la ciudad, o pensaba en temas bastante más allá de su entendimiento. Cuando Jiraiya comentó que los senos de la periodista eran falsos, por la forma en que se movían junto a su dueña, el rubio casi cae al suelo por la decepción. ¡Seguía siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre!

Tomando el suficiente aire por la boca, se dispuso a chillarle en el oído miles y miles de palabras altisonantes.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Tsunade desde la cocina, meneando por última vez su taza con la cucharilla luego de haberle echado azúcar—. Ven y ayúdame a llevar esto a la sala, que Jiraiya quite las cosas de la mesa.

Desinfló el pecho con lentitud después de aquella orden, viendo su travesura cruelmente interrumpida. _Bueh_, no tenía caso gritarle a su padrino. Además que jamás entendería, no merecía quedarse sordo después de los consejos que le había dado. Sonriendo como siempre, esparció descuidadamente las cobijas a su alrededor.

—Ya oíste, viejo —murmuró. Buscó con la mirada sus pantuflas, encontrándolas tiradas en algún lugar sobre las cobijas del fondo. Se calzó al instante—. ¡Ya voy!

Jiraiya miró a Naruto levantarse del sofá y lo contempló un poco más, antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo. En verdad quería al otro niño, se notaba a leguas.

Levantándose lentamente y haciendo lo que su esposa le había ordenado, pensó en lo triste que resultaría que Naruto perdiera esa amistad tan invaluable para él. Podría dañarle colosalmente hasta el punto de borrarle cualquier amago de la sonrisa tan grande y contagiosa que tenía.

**_xXx_**

Acababa de llegar al porche después de salir al supermercado y estacionar su camioneta cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, su ruido quedo avisándole traspasando las paredes. Mikoto sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y acomodó las bolsas blancas de víveres en la entrada, recargadas en sus pies. Una vez abrió la puerta, empujó cuidadosamente las bolsas a un lado y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, descolgando el teléfono rápidamente.

—¿Diga?

—¿Residencia Uchiha?

—Sí —asintió, echándole una ojeada a las compras, comprobando que seguían ahí—. ¿Quién habla?

—Yakushi Kabuto, el representante del señor Orochimaru, el instructor de piano de Sasuke.

—¡Oh, claro! —sonrió la mujer, caminando con el móvil inalámbrico hasta sentarse en el sofá blanco—. Buenos días, ¿Cómo está?

El joven delgado de gafas brillosas sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

—Bastante bien. El señor Orochimaru me ha comentado el progreso corrosivo del joven Sasuke, es bastante increíble.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Sasuke es de pocas palabras así que no sé a ciencia cierta el cómo le ha ido —musitó, descalzándose los zapatos y estirando los dedos. Sonriendo ante el conforte continuó, con la voz más relajada y animada que antes—: Es gratificante escucharlo.

—En realidad, es de él de quien quiero hablarle.

—Dígame.

—Sasuke podría llegar a ser un músico prodigioso, pero… no me gusta la actitud tan ceñuda y fría que tiene.

El joven de cabello grisáceo corrió la cortina de la ventanilla de su despacho y contempló seriamente cada uno de los movimientos del mencionado, quien estaba inmerso en las partituras y las indicaciones de Orochimaru.

—Me gustaría llevarlo a un campamento.

—¿Campamento? —señaló Mikoto, desconcertada—. No creo que rodeado entre árboles y animales vayan a ayudarle en lo más mínimo.

—… no es un campamento común. Es de músicos —insistió, escrutando las manos blancas de Sasuke, quienes presionaban las teclas con el más grande apogeo—. El clima es cálido, la relajación profunda, aire limpio y mucho espacio.

—No me parece prudente. Sasuke es un niño todavía…

—Señora Uchiha… su hijo tiene un talento nunca antes visto. Trate comprender. Incluso podría superar al mismísimo Kaguya Kimimaro si se lo propusiera. Creemos que este viaje podría darle ese… pequeño _empujón_ que necesita.

Mikoto comenzó un juicio mental consigo misma. Por una parte no podía dejar que Sasuke se fuera de casa, aún era muy pequeño, y no confiaba lo suficiente en esos hombres como para prestárselo por algunos días. Por otro lado, unas vacaciones para él no serían tan malas. Quizá le desentumecieran los músculos del corazón y lo dejaran latir libremente. Aunque le dolía horrores aceptarlo, la holganza de armonía entre sus dos hijos crecía como la nieve blanca en la calle. Sabía que el clima estaba tenso en casa, con Fugaku alabando a Itachi y Sasuke hundiéndose en el fango de la envidia y el rechazo. Y ella, muda e indispuesta, tratando de hacer lo mejor con su cuerpo de fantasma.

Kabuto reparó el silencio como un aliciente a su favor. La había hecho dudar más rápido de lo que creía sería convencerla. Una sonrisa malévola y un temible brillo en sus ojos desencadenaron un periódico mar de pensamientos. No era del todo mentira lo del campamento después de todo. Pero lo que menos tendría Sasuke en _ese_ sitio sería paz.

Veía lujuria pura en los ojos áureos y en la boca sonriente. Orochimaru estaba total y completamente obsesionado con ese niño.

—…si ha Sasuke le apetece la idea —regresó Mikoto con suavidad a la conversación, decayendo—. ¿Ya lo sabe?

—Aún no, pero le aseguro que se lo comentaremos. Si no está dispuesto a hacerlo, lo entenderemos.

—Entonces lo dejaré en manos de mi hijo. Él decidirá —le contestó, aún no muy segura de lo que decía—… si quiere ir o no.

Kabuto cerró la cortina de la ventanilla y se desparramó en un sofá reclinable con el triunfo brillando en los ojos. Sasuke sería bastante fácil de convencer, sólo bastaba usar las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado.

—Un gusto hablar con usted, señora Uchiha. Espero que le vaya bien.

—Lo mismo digo, joven Kabuto.

Tras colgar, Mikoto se sintió más inquieta que nunca. No le gustaba para nada ese presentimiento tan angustioso. El vacío de una culpa invisible le apretó el pecho como si a raíz de esa llamada hubiera condenado a su hijo. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho que sí? Ni siquiera sabía a dónde lo llevarían.

Olvidándose de colocarse los zapatos, caminó de vuelta por el pasillo, dispuesta a meter las bolsas que había traído del supermercado antes de que comenzara a nevar otra vez. Ni siquiera el frío del suelo, ni el viento helado que se colaba por la puerta abierta meciéndole el cabello, pudo quitarle la desazón ponzoñosa de haber hecho algo completamente estúpido. Quizá era paranoia, su pensamiento pesimista regañándole… o la intuición instintiva de una madre ante la posibilidad de perder a su cría.


	3. Trampa

**"EL FANGO"**

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

No sé qué hice, pero borré algunos reviews. Una disculpa si no le contesté a alguien.

A _Tsunade25_, quien se tomó la molestia de entrar aquí y darme ánimos. O, al menos, eso entendí. A _Sasuke-teme_, quien me recordó que tengo un gato travieso del cual cuidarme. Y no, señorita, no demoraré mucho. No tengo nada que hacer y escribo rápido. Pronto entraré a trabajar y ya no habrá tiempo de actualizaciones. Gracias por el comentario. A _Loveless7_, quien me halagó un poco por escribirme ese comentario. Me hizo reír un poco.

En realidad, no pensé que a alguien le gustara, sobretodo "_Berrinche_", que subí sin corregir nada. Para una novata para mí, es algo bastante increíble.

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias: **_**NaruSasu. OroSasu****. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos…)

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Tres**_

Unas horas más tarde, la diabólica sonrisa de Orochimaru se ensanchó mientras daba vuelta y se alejaba de la recámara del piano. Tenía que visitar a Kabuto para informarse cómo había marchado el plan. Habría querido hacerlo de inmediato, pero prefirió dejar a Sasuke tocando una pieza lo suficientemente larga y conversar con su asistente sin interrupciones. Además, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse; el simple hecho de que no hubiera recibido algún mensaje de Kabuto por el móvil, era más que suficiente para intuirle que todo estaba saliéndole a pedir de boca.

Cuando llegó a la puerta y la atravesó, no fue consciente de la mirada escudriñadora que le dirigía Sasuke desde el piano, viéndolo gracias a los cristales que hacían de paredes cristalinas. Le resultaba bastante extraño que no se quedara a escucharlo, siendo que siempre lo hacía, pero también era un maravilloso alivio tocar sin su penetrante mirada clavada a su espalda. Una vez que Orochimaru cerró la puerta y se adentró más profundo en la habitación, volvió la atención al libro de partituras.

—¿Qué te parece? —le sonrió una vez dentro del despacho. Kabuto se acercó a él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke es ridículamente talentoso —le inquirió con gracia—. Y una pena que termine atado a una cama como su esclavo sexual. Una verdadera lástima para todos los fanáticos del piano.

Los ojos dorados parecieron carcajearse por el hilarante comentario de su asistente.

—¿Y lo otro? ¿Qué pasó?

—Sólo es cuestión de poner una fecha y listo —Orochimaru pareció brillar de la emoción—. La señora Uchiha no será un problema. No interferirá mientras Sasuke acepte nuestro trato.

—Es increíble, Kabuto. Por eso adoro trabajar contigo, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco.

—Me halaga, señor Orochimaru —Kabuto subió el arco de sus anteojos en una parte cómoda de la nariz—. Veo que ese muchachito le llama mucho más la atención de lo que alguna vez se la llamó Kimimaro-kun.

—Tienes razón —le concedió, pasándose la lengua entre los labios, como si tratara de saboreándose los restos de un helado—. Kimimaro-kun era hermoso y delicado como una rosa blanca, tan pura y exquisita. Adoraba acariciarle el rostro y ceñirlo a mi cuerpo cuando tocábamos juntos. Pero me cansaba, hacía todo lo que le decía. Ni más ni menos. Empezaba a tocarlo y no me decía nada. No gritaba, no lloraba, no pataleaba. Incluso me pedía disculpas cuando no lo hacía bien —Orochimaru se palmeó la entrepierna. Kabuto rió, entendiendo el mensaje instantáneamente—. Me aburrió tanto que dejé de desearlo.

—Pero con Sasuke-kun es todo lo contrario, supongo.

El gesto de Orochimaru se acentuó más, cerrando los ojos recordando aquellos desplantes bruscos, y aún así tensos, de ese adolescente tan arrogante.

—Sasuke-kun es divino. Tiene una cara preciosa, bastante varonil y atractiva. No sé qué tiene que lo hace tan adictivo a mis ojos. Intuyo que tiene un cuerpo desarrollado para sus trece años, pero su carácter, su forma de ser… simplemente me encanta. La forma en que me rechaza y me amenaza. Sé que le aterrorizo, lo he visto correr cuando sale de aquí, pero se niega a doblegarse cuando está frente a mí. Su personalidad tan arisca y reservada me hace pensar en lo excitante que sería tenerlo aprisionado entre mis brazos,_ llorando_. Sería tan… —estiró aún más la tenebrosa sonrisa— tan adorable.

—Sí que le ha pegado fuerte, señor Orochimaru.

La música del piano cesó y esa fue la señal que esperaba Orochimaru para marcharse. Sasuke podría aprovechar su ausencia para retirarse, y eso era algo que no permitiría hasta que le comentara sobre las _vacaciones_ que tenía en mente. O al menos, una parte interesante de ellas. Con un gesto en la mano, le indicó al otro que ya regresaba.

Kabuto no dejó de observarlo hasta que abandonó el pequeño salón con el suave golpeteo de la puerta. Aprovechó para descalzarse los zapatos y echarle una visita al cuarto de baño y asearse un poco. Orochimaru sabría de sobra como convencer a Sasuke, así que no requeriría de su presencia. Después de todo, estaba jugándose la magnífica oportunidad de llevárselo a la cama, inmortalizando cada uno de sus caprichos.

_**xXx**_

Quince minutos fuera bastaron para que Naruto temblara de frío y se preguntara por qué no tenía chamarras más gruesas. Hundió la cabeza en la bufanda naranja que colgaba de su cuello y metió las enguantadas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Estaba caminando en dirección a las clases de música de Sasuke, negándose a pasar otra noche despierto y con aquellos sueños tan extraños como el que había tenido esa mañana. El debía soñar con mujeres atractivas y _no_ con Sasuke convertido en una.

¿Dónde había quedado el inmenso tazón de ramen con el que había soñado la semana pasada? Gruñó, su rostro congestionándose en un puchero de labios levantados, casi toqueteándole la nariz.

_Necesitaba_ decírselo _ya_, volver a su vida despreocupada. _Eso_ era lo que se había impuesto cuando salió de la comodidad de su casa. La única forma de regresar a su libertad pasada, teniendo exclusivamente dentro de la cabeza la preocupación de su bajo rendimiento escolar.

Pero tenía miedo; miedo a que Sasuke se enojara y dejara de hablarle e insultarle con esa sonrisa pedante de medio lado. No había duda en que él se disgustaría si le insinuaran algo por el estilo, incluso terminaría golpeando a medio mundo en el estómago hasta sacarle a base de vómitos toda la comida que hubiese podido ingerir en la vida. Sudó frío, consciente de lo débil que era por dejarse llevar por las palabras de entrometidos; pero Sasuke sabía que era un idiota muy sonso y explosivo.

"_¡¿Cómo pudiste dudar de mí? ¡¿Acaso crees que todos deben amarte o qué? ¡Púdrete Naruto, tú y tu amistad de porquería! ¡Ya sabía que estos lazos sólo me harían daño! ¡No te amo, estúpido, pero ahora me das tanto asco que jamás te hablaré de nuevo!"_

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando por todos los medios de callar la imaginaria voz furiosa de Sasuke saliendo de su mente. Estaba a unas calles de llegar y ya estaba arrepintiéndose. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle a Sasuke las dudas que iban y venían de su cabeza? ¿Tenía miedo de lastimarlo o de que él lo lastimara con sus palabras crueles?

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y comenzó a bofetearse como si se tratara de un extraño ataque compulsivo.

"_Es verdad, sí te amo. ¿Tú me amas a mí? Lo entenderé si no me correspondes, ya lo sabía. Es una lástima que nuestra amistad haya llegado hasta aquí, adiós para siempre. Que mis lágrimas no te conmuevan, yo estoy bien, muy bien… Solo dame un beso, tu primer beso… "_

Estrujó las manos en su cara, borrando esa patética voz llorosa de la mente. ¡Sasuke tampoco era una niña chillona de telenovela, rayos! No dejaría de atormentarse con esas absurdas hipótesis sacadas de las novelas de la vieja hasta que fuera lo suficientemente valiente y le pusiera punto final a ese tema tan complicado.

De pronto, y sin aviso alguno, un río de agua helada se estrelló contra su cara. Un vehículo oscuro había pasado al lado a toda velocidad, salpicándolo completamente. La ira lo envolvió, completamente indignado, gritando a los cuatro vientos. Al fin, la _gota_ que derramó el vaso. _Alguien_ con quien desquitarse de todo lo que lo aquejumbraba.

—…¡_IMBÉCIL_! ¡FÍJATE EN LOS PEATONES QUE SÍ SE JODEN LAS PLANTAS DE LOS PIES CAMINANDO CON ESTE FRÍO DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS! ¡ANDA, DEVUÉLVETE PARA METERTE EL PIE EN TU MALDITO TRASERO! ¡DESGRACIADO!

Itachi carraspeó a su lado, sentado en el auto y con la ventanilla baja, escuchando el histérico y maleducado discurso. Iba tan deprisa que no se fijó que había mojado a ese colorido adolescente hasta que lo vio reflejado en el espejo lateral, saltando y señalándolo con intensidad. Su madre le había rogado por el teléfono que fuera por Sasuke, que hacía mucho frío para que estuviera paseándose en quién sabe dónde. Y dado el temperamento de su hermano, y en que éste ya tenía planes, si no se apresuraba, lo perdería.

Naruto parpadeó por unos segundos, abochornándose casi al instante de la vergüenza; aunque prácticamente se esfumó cualquier amago de ella cuando reconoció que el coche que le había empapado era el mismo que estaba viendo. Frunció las cejas y arrugó la boca de nuevo, mirando salvajemente al conductor de ese estúpido carro.

—¡Tú, niño rico! ¿Qué te crees mojándome como si fuera parte del pavimento? ¡Voy a resfriarme por _TU_ culpa!

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —se disculpó, cuando al fin los gritos del rubio disminuyeron—. Tengo una emergencia.

Naruto calmó de pronto sus incontables acusaciones, sintiéndose algo culpable al interpretar "la emergencia" como que iba de camino al hospital o algún sitio de esos por un familiar herido. Le hizo un gesto con las manos, quitándole importancia a su problema y siguió con su camino, tiritando.

Itachi, con su rostro tallado en circunspección, contempló la colorida ropa húmeda y el temblor del cuerpo del muchacho que caminaba adelante, pensando en que podría entrarle una neumonía si seguía así. Suspirando, pisó el acelerador con suavidad, alcanzando al rubio al instante.

—Súbete.

—¿Ah? —la orden fue lo suficientemente autoritaria para entenderla, pero estaba totalmente desconcertado de que ese _riquillo_ se apiadara de él cuando se suponía que tenía una emergencia. Itachi pareció disgustarse.

—Sube al vehículo ahora o enfermarás de pulmonía.

—Te dije que te fueras —Naruto se cruzó de brazos, no dejando que el calor se le escapara— Vete a ver a quien sea que vayas a ver, yo estoy bien.

—He dicho que subas. No lo repetiré otra vez.

Naruto dudó por unos momentos más, entre el sí y el no, pero cuando sus dientes empezaron a castañear, decidió que no tenía nada de malo. Si le ofrecía calor y transporte y él estaba muriéndose de frío por su culpa, ¿para qué hacerse el valiente?

Bordeó el vehículo por la parte de atrás y se metió por la puerta del copiloto, cerrándola con demasiada fuerza y haciendo que los vidrios vibraran por unos segundos. Itachi le miró desaprobatoriamente. Un poco más y parte de su automóvil hubiera terminado en el asfalto.

Naruto, sonriente e ignorante a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se concentró en el cómodo asiento, disfrutando de la calefacción que le daba directamente a la cara. Hablaría con Sasuke una vez llegara a casa y cambiara su ropa húmeda y sucia por una limpia y caliente. Eso si Tsunade lo dejaba salir de casa y no lo castigara cuando lo viera, _claro_.

—¿Dónde vives? —tras un silencio cortés, Itachi preguntó con un tono automático.

Naruto lo miró y sus grandes ojos azules se inyectaron en el atractivo perfil enmarcado por flequillos de cabello negro. Se le hacía familiar, pero estaba seguro que nunca lo había visto.

—¿Y bien?

—¡Ah, sí, sí! —apenado de habérsele quedado mirando en vez de contestarle, viró el rostro al parabrisas— Vivo al sentido contrario. Es que ahorita me dirigía a otro sitio, tengo que-

—Hace mucho frío para que alguien como tú esté en la calle. Los únicos aventurados utilizan un automóvil o el transporte público.

El rubio rodó los ojos, desinflando cualquier tipo de vergüenza que pudo haber tenido. Ese hombre tenía complejo de padre estricto y aburrido, la clase de padre que pisoteaba la alegría en cualquier lado. Ahora sentía pena por sus hijos, si es que los tenía, y si era así, también se compadecía de la mujer que seguro estaba por pedirle divorcio. Curveó una sonrisa traviesa mirándose las piernas, dándole vida y color a lo que pensaba, haciéndolo más cómico y menos serio solo por divertirse.

Segundos más tarde, cuando el auto se detuvo en el porche del conocido salón de música que tenía la intención de visitar, le entró un escalofrío, pensando si ese chico que conducía tenía poderes y le había leído la mente. Tragó saliva. ¡Eso quería decir que sabía lo que estaba pensando de sus hijos y su esposa! Antes de hacerle cualquier pregunta que consiguiera calmarlo, el joven de ojos negros le interrumpió con voz indiferente; dejándole la boca a medio abrir.

—Esperaremos a mi hermano y después te llevaré a tu casa.

La boca de Naruto casi cayó al piso, sus ojos más que dispuestos a salir de sus órbitas. El asunto que lo tenía nervioso remplazado instantáneamente por otro mucho más gordo y peligroso. No podía ser posible que estuviera hablando de Sasuke, el mismo engreído amargado y antipático que conocía; porque si así era, se había metido en un embrollo aún más grande que el que había ido a solucionar.

_**xXx**_

—¿Qué te parece, Sasuke-kun?

—Una tontería —zanjó el aludido, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos—. Yo toco porque me gusta, no para demostrarle nada a nadie. No iré a ese patético campamento.

—¿Ni siquiera… —la sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó por los lados—…para demostrarle a tu padre que eres mejor que Itachi en algo?

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido, dando un paso atrás. Y de pronto, se sintió ridículamente vulnerable por esos ojos dorados que lo veían de forma satisfactoria. Orochimaru parecía conocerlo más íntimamente de lo que pensaba. Y la sola idea logró sacarle un profundo escalofrío a lo largo de la columna. Un tanto aturdido, y con las cejas alzadas, se aventuró a preguntar, tratando que su voz no mostrara el espanto que tenía.

—¿Cómo es que sabe algo así?

Orochimaru caminó hasta situarse frente a él, tratando todo lo posible de no traspasar el espacio personal del muchacho. Sonrió cuando los ojos perturbados de Sasuke se clavaron en los suyos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta convincente del cómo estaba tan enterado de su vida privada.

—Simple. Conocí a Fugaku e Itachi una vez en una fiesta —le mintió. No diría jamás que tenía alguien espiándolo—. Fugaku hablaba tan bien de Itachi, casi al punto de catalogarlo como el hijo perfecto. Y cuando le preguntaron sobre ti, Sasuke-kun, hizo un gesto en la cara y continuó hablando de tu hermano. Creo que se avergüenza de ti, esa impresión le dio a todo el mundo.

El moreno suplantó el desconcierto por un gesto entre furioso y melancólico. Le había picado justamente en la parte más dolorosa de la llaga.

Orochimaru, sin conseguir resistirse, se acercó un poco más, inclinándose hasta que su boca tocó la oreja de Sasuke, susurrándole miles de verdades dolorosas. Verdades acerca de la deshonra que sentía su padre por él, de la penosa lástima que su madre e Itachi le transmitían día con día porque era débil.

Demasiado aturdido para apartar los gruesos labios de su oreja, mismos que ya estaban deslizándose a su cuello, mordiéndole y succionándole la piel con los dientes, Sasuke sintió sus brazos paralizados. Las manos pálidas de Orochimaru se acercaron hasta su cara, tocándola suavemente en lo que parecía una caricia enternecedora, delineándole del pómulo a la barbilla una y otra vez.

Con un gesto hambriento que Sasuke no vio, Orochimaru apretó la piel que mordía y le acarició la quijada de una forma más ruda. Y en cuanto lo hizo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo importante. Si seguía así, ya no podría detenerse hasta el final. El deseo que sentía por Sasuke había estado contenido demasiado tiempo como para que fuera capaz de frenarlo con facilidad.

Se separó de él lentamente, sonriéndole con ternura. No echaría todo a perder por un ataque hormonal corrosivo. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo suyo con intensidad, después, sin que nadie los molestara. Con esfuerzo, se conformó tocándole el espeso cabello negro con la mano que antes tenía ocupada y utilizándola de aquella sedosa manera que había cautivado a Kimimaro años antes.

—Ellos te tienen lástima, Sasuke. Toda tu familia te ve como un estorbo, pero yo no —los ojos negros se clavaron en los dorados, hipnotizándose por las reconfortantes caricias en su cabello—. Yo sé cuanto puedes alcanzar a brillar y estoy completamente seguro que serás mejor que Itachi en todo lo que te propongas. _Yo_ creo en ti.

Estaba confundido, aturdido; _débil_, incluso más vulnerable de lo que creía era cuando era un niño. Todo lo que Orochimaru decía parecía encajar perfectamente en el rompecabezas de su mente. Ahora entendía la mirada intensa de Itachi la noche pasada, la mirada triste de su madre cada vez que se encerraba en la biblioteca o en su habitación... y sobre todo, la mirada penetrante y hostil de su padre, reprochándole por cada suspiro que escapaba de su boca.

Le tenían lástima porque era débil. Su padre se avergonzaba de él porque no era tan fuerte e impenetrable como Itachi.

Y ahora Orochimaru estaba animándolo, acariciándole el cabello como solía hacerlo su madre antes de quedarse dormido en su regazo. Se encontró aceptado por lo que era por segunda vez en la vida, y eso era algo que siempre le había parecido importante. Sujetó el suéter arena de su instructor con fuerza, calmando la lógica que se arremolinaba furiosa en su cabeza.

Había caído en la trampa de la serpiente.

_**xXx**_

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido y no haberse dado cuenta antes? Era más que obvio el parecido casi idéntico que compartían. Ahora no moriría de neumonía, si no de un ataque cardiaco causado por su racha indiscutible de mala suerte.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Así se llama tu hermano? —titubeó, no sabiendo en realidad si quería que le contestara. Aunque ya lo sospechaba, aún tenía la estúpida esperanza de que esas clases fueran en grupo. Y como ya se lo olía, esta misma se fue al caño cuando Itachi pareció sorprenderse, atónito por aquella duda tan acertada.

—Sí, ¿Lo conoces?

Naruto cayó a un abismo, maldiciendo otra vez la adversidad de su mundo y como parecía caer en sus trampas como todo un idiota. Se disponía a ponerse los pantalones como todo un hombre y arreglar sus problemas, pero justamente al destino se le hacía fácil y divertido mandarle otro muchísimo más gordo que el anterior.

Manteniendo la calma y con varios tics adornándole el rostro, le asintió. Ese hombre ahora le prestaba toda su atención.

—E-en realidad, aquí es donde me dirigía antes de que… tú, eh, me _salpicaras_.

—Dime tu nombre —la voz del moreno se escuchó tan áspera que Naruto se hundió más en el asiento, ocultándose de esa mirada negra y penetrante.

—Naruto…, _Naruto_ Uzumaki.

Naruto. Ese niño maleducado e inquieto era el mejor amigo de su hermano, el sujeto que lo había destituido como la persona más importante de su mundo. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, formando una imagen sobrecogedora y alarmante para quien quiera que lo mirara en ese momento.

—Con que eres el _famoso_ amigo de mi hermano. No pareces del tipo de personas que Sasuke toleraría.

Naruto se molestó por el tono despechado de voz que utilizó el otro como contestación y descripción.

—Al menos… —Los ojos negros de Itachi lo miraron con advertencia. Naruto no se acobardó, tratando que su lengua no se le atorara en la garganta—, al menos yo nunca lo dejaría solo y a su suerte durante tanto tiempo mientras me iba a estudiar a un lugar bastante retirado.

En el rostro de Itachi se leyó la sorpresa cuando Naruto terminó de hablar.

—Es increíble que Sasuke te lo haya dicho.

Naruto sonrió con un poco de tristeza, recordando vagamente los atardeceres que pasaron juntos en los columpios, tratando de animarse mutuamente. El pequeño rostro risueño del antiguo Sasuke le dio fuerzas para responderle.

—Porque sé que me quiere. Me aprecia porque sabe bien que jamás lo dejaré solo. Cumplí el rol de hermano que tú abandonaste hace mucho tiempo.

El semblante severo de Itachi se acentuó más. Naruto hablaba como si hubiera elegido abandonarlo con la única razón de acentuar la satisfacción que su padre siempre le dirigía en público, apremiándolo hasta el cansancio. Lo acusaba, con tanto ímpetu y desencanto, de ser un egoísta. Aún así, pese a lo demás, le había dolido la seguridad con la que afirmaba que Sasuke lo quería. Esa confianza tan fuerte que inspiró en su hermano para que él mismo le contara ese tipo de cosas a un desconocido era absurdamente envidiable. Algo que a veces, en el pasado, ni siquiera se había ganado.

—Eso no es lo que en verdad sucedió —un tanto más calmado, Itachi miró la punta de la calle, brillosa de hielo y agua.

—¿En serio? —le gruñó Naruto con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos—; Quizá tengas razón también en que los cerdos vuelan a lo largo del arcoíris con alas multicolores… ¡Vamos, acéptalo! ¡Acepta que eres un patán como tu padre!

—Ese día padre ya había firmado toda la papelera de la Universidad —comenzó a excusarse, ignorando el comentario sarcástico del otro. Los ojos azules vaguearon entre la ventanilla cerrada a su lado y en la mueca descompuesta del hermano de Sasuke. Parecía que el enojo estaba siendo moldeado lentamente por uno de nostalgia—. Yo no decidí absolutamente nada. Si de mí hubiera dependido, cursando cualquier Universidad de la ciudad habría estado bien. Padre siempre está alabándome a donde quiera que vaya, así que no quería desilusionarlo diciéndole que no quería ir. Madre me comentó de todo el dinero que ya había invertido en ella.

El rubio escuchaba con atención la voz sedosa y acompasada, mientras esta deshacía el nudo y lo alisaba aclarándole las dudas. Ahora que lo notaba arrepentido, más por saber escucharlo que porque se viera así, no parecía la persona desalmada y arrogante que imaginó que sería. Hasta podría considerarlo buena persona si cambiara su guardarropa por uno como el suyo. La ropa negra puesta en él, así como en Sasuke, tenían el efecto de intimidar a los demás.

—Sasuke era mi hermano pequeño. Yo debía protegerlo en ese entonces. Hice mal en irme y abandonarlo, pero creía que madre renunciaría pronto. Cuando ya estaba hospedado en la Universidad, ella me comentó que mi padre se negaba a que dejara el empleo. Necesitaban el dinero para pagar mi estancia. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, jamás me habría dejado convencer por mi padre.

La boca se le abrió un poco. No sabía que decir. Itachi en verdad parecía arrepentido y por las cosas que había dicho, no encajaba en ninguna parte que verdaderamente hubiera deseado ese prestigioso puesto en la Universidad. Trató de sonreírle un poco, picándole las costillas con su dedo índice, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Sasuke es un amargado desde que lo conozco, pero no es malo. A veces es bastante desgraciado y frío, pero si hablas con él así como lo hiciste conmigo, te aseguro que Sasuke poco a poco irá abriéndose. Algunas de las veces cuando éramos niños, me contaba las cosas que hacían cuando tus padres trabajaban. Todavía te quiere, pero es muy orgulloso y también está eso.

—¿Está el qué?

—Bueno, esto lo descubrí una vez que me metí a su cuarto por la ventana.

—¿Y eso? —Itachi pareció animarle con una risilla.

—Bueno… es que me daba algo de miedo entrar a tu casa. Era… algo _impresionante_ para el tamaño que tenía en ese entonces —le señaló, sonrojado y avergonzado. Itachi asintió con una nueva sonrisa, mostrándose en acuerdo—. Como sea. El caso es que cuando estaba trepándome entre los árboles, escuché la voz de tu papá hablando de tus logros en la Universidad, bastante orgulloso. Cuando me metí por la ventana vi la boleta de Sasuke hecha bola en el piso…

Itachi, ceñudo, comprendió todo en ese instante. La razón por la que Sasuke había cambiado radicalmente su forma de ser hasta ahora. El por qué del odio y la envidia que le tenía cada vez que lo veía. Celos. Celos del cariño de su padre, quien lo ignoraba y lo regañaba por no ser lo suficientemente bueno como su hermano. El no tenía la culpa de nada. La culpa la tenía su padre, el respetable señor, cabecera de la policía, Fugaku Uchiha.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana. Sabía de aquellas comparaciones que hacía tan descaradamente con él y con Sasuke, pero nunca creyó que serían tan profundas para su hermano. Pensó que las empleaba como una inspiración en volverse cada vez más fuerte e independiente; para hacerse valioso por su propia cuenta. ¡Había sido un completo estúpido por no ponerle un alto a su padre cuando Sasuke bajaba la cabeza!

—Oye…

Itachi apenas lo volteó a ver.

—Lo siento. No debí haberte acusado antes de saber tu historia. A veces llego a ser bastante sonso y sordo.

El mayor le sonrió un poco, comprendiendo un poco la razón por la que Sasuke lo apreciaba tanto. A pesar de ser escandaloso y berrinchudo, comparándose con un gamberro, parecía un niño de buen corazón.

—No importa —señaló, intentando parecer desinteresado—. No es como si me importe que me odies o no.

—¿Entonces para qué me contaste esa historia? ¿Para pasar el rato? —Itachi lo miro, interesado por las conclusiones que llegaba tan perspicazmente en sus respuestas—. Conozco a Sasuke y te pareces mucho a él. No sirven las evasivas conmigo porque el amargado de tu hermano ya me ha enseñado a leer sus jugadas. Por eso digo que tienes algo de esperanza.

Itachi no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle el apoyo. La puerta del salón de música se separó del marco de metal en ese preciso momento, dos personas saliendo con lentitud. Naruto abrió la puerta del coche casi instantáneamente, cuando distinguió movimiento, saliéndose a recibir a su amigo con una sonrisa contagiosa que desapareció tan rápido como si prácticamente nunca hubiera existido.

Ahí, frente a él, Sasuke, con un gesto vacío, salía acompañado de un hombre mayor que le apretujaba el hombro. No le gustó para nada la sonrisa del más grande. Parecía tramar algo.

—…¿Sasuke?

Los ojos negros parecieron entonces ser conscientes de su existencia, mirándolo con el particular brillo en ellos. Poco a poco la sonrisa de medio lado se moldeó sobre la línea inerte de sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz se oía totalmente normal. Naruto dejó de preocuparse instantáneamente. Sasuke reparó entonces en el coche negro de su hermano detrás y en la puerta abierta. Frunció el ceño atando cabos—. ¿Qué hacías con él?

—Una historia bastante graciosa —apresuró a contestarle para evitar confusiones—. Tu hermano me mojó cuando venía a… —Naruto decidió guardarse la razón por la que estaba ahí. Había perdido el valor con solo verlo a la cara—, a… pues, eso, a recogerte y se sintió algo culpable. Por eso me dejó quedarme con él, para evitar que me enfermara.

Sasuke le creyó únicamente por la evidencia más palpable de la historia: la ropa húmeda de Naruto aún era notoria. Caminó hacia él, olvidándose momentáneamente del agarre en su hombro que le impedía alejarse del cuerpo más grande. Alzó los ojos furiosos, exigiéndole que lo soltara. Orochimaru lo ignoró, clavando sus ojos dorados en los azules del otro. Ese era el mocoso del que le hablaba Kabuto, el único amigo que parecía tener Sasuke.

—¿Vas a presentármelo?

—No —se apresuró a responderle Sasuke, dirigiéndole toda su impaciencia.

—Sasuke-kun —le insistió—, preséntamelo —Naruto alzó las cejas, extrañado de la confianza que ese señor tenía con Sasuke. Era demasiado inusual, conociendo como conocía al moreno. Ignorándolo, pensando en que se trataba de una tontería, se acercó un poco más y decidió presentarse con su característico buen humor.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto —extendió la mano al desconocido—. ¿Y usted es…?

—Orochimaru, el instructor de Sasuke —respondió, correspondiéndole al saludo con un suave apretón de manos—. ¿Son amigos, cierto? —agregó, tratando de mostrar curiosidad, después de todo se suponía que él no sabía nada.

—¡Ajá! ¡Los mejores! ¡Y tenga por seguro que soy el único que lo aguanta aquí! —apuntó el rubio con gracia, retirando su mano enguatada.

—Cállate usuratonkachi, que _nadie_ te ha preguntado eso.

—…parece que se llevan muy bien —comentó Orochimaru al aire, observando con interés la pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a fortalecerse en el rostro de Sasuke, y en la otra madura y contagiosa de Naruto, que destilaba socarronería para el primero. No le gustaba para nada el comportamiento apacible que adoptaba el más serio, parecía haberse olvidado de las palabras que le había dicho minutos atrás. Ahora, incluso, la mirada era fuerte y dura, casi tan impenetrable como su conciencia completamente restablecida.

—Sasuke, Naruto —llamó Itachi desde el coche, un poco molesto por haber sido marginado de la charla—. Entren rápido. Naruto aún tiene la ropa húmeda.

El rubio jaló a Sasuke del brazo con fuerza, dispuesto a regresar a la calefacción del automóvil. El moreno sintió los dedos de Orochimaru, antes clavados a su hombro como pinzas de acero, soltarlo al instante para no hacerle daño.

—Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Sasuke cabeceó en respuesta, afirmándole que lo haría. Ya lo había pensado una vez dentro del salón. Asistiría a ese campamento para hacerse más bueno en el piano y quizá aprender a tocar otros instrumentos. Le demostraría a su familia lo brillante que podía llegar a ser, moviéndose en solitario.

No era débil. Jamás tendrían que protegerlo como a un desvalido. Ahora él cuidaría de su vida, demostrándoles a todos que desde ese momento, la lástima que sentían por él, sucumbiría en el vaivén de sus sentimientos.

Y que ahora la única persona importante en su vida era Naruto y nadie más. Los demás habían desaparecido en el abismo de odio y rencor que había desencadenado Orochimaru.

_**xXx**_


	4. Aclaración

"**EL FANGO"**

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos)

A partir de aquí las actualizaciones serán una vez a la semana. Aún no sé qué día, pero bueno, eso no es lo importante. El trabajo y la custodia de Beecher son primero que nada. O si no, ¿Quién demonios va a alimentarme a base de comida instantánea? Ignórenme. Ya no escribo nada importante, demonios. Necesito un café cargado. Capítulo corregido.

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

Después de decirle a Itachi que los acompañaría a su casa y que su buen amigo Sasuke le prestaría un cambio de ropa, ningún sonido aparte del suave ronroneo del vehículo y las gotas de lluvia estampándose contra los vidrios y el techo del porsche, irrumpió la abulia de hacer cualquier amago de conversación.

Rememoró, de pronto, la silenciosa vida en el salón de clases. Era perturbador que el profesor de matemáticas, Morino Ibiki, revisara los ejercicios que dejaba de tarea; pero sin lugar a dudas preferiría estar allá con él, que seguir en medio de Itachi y Sasuke. El silencio era incómodo y su cuerpo trataba de distorsionar el nerviosismo y las ansias con un repique molesto en el estómago. Observó por la ventanilla tratando de distraerse, pero la carretera blanca y gris no le inspiró el más mínimo entusiasmo. Es más, se sintió mucho peor.

Mordió su labio inferior, recordando la mirada opaca y rencorosa de Sasuke cuando lo forzó a entrar al vehículo. Se había acomodado estúpidamente donde el calor de la rejilla de la calefacción saliera con más intensidad, dejando a Sasuke al lado de la ventana sin la posibilidad de rechistar. Ahora no podía evitar rememorar la plática con Jiraiya hace unas cuantas horas; en el salón de su casa. Miró intensamente el esculpido perfil de su compañero, preguntándose si existiría la posibilidad de que Sasuke tuviera una hermana gemela, desconocida y de su misma edad, en algún lugar del planeta. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta que Sasuke lo veía con fastidio desde el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué me ves tanto, idiota? —no levantó la voz, pero resultaba igual de mosqueada, tan seca y áspera como siempre.

—Nada —Naruto tragó saliva con las mejillas arreboladas, avergonzado por ser descubierto—. No te creas tanto, solo estaba pensando.

—¿Y para qué me veías tanto?

—…¡Po-po-porque tu cara no me deja ver por la ventana, teme!

Sasuke no le creyó en lo absoluto, pero dejó pasar su incredulidad. Ahora no tenía ganas de gastar saliva en alguna discusión inútil. De todos modos, ese tonto tenía algo de razón en lo que decía. Inclinándose para que Naruto tuviera una vista más accesible al paisaje de la ventana, pensó en las palabras de Orochimaru. Después de haberle tomado del suéter y haberse quedado inmóvil, ese le había acariciado la cara de una forma bastante extraña, como si estuviera tratando de medir sus movimientos. Y además estaba el hecho de que le mordió el cuello, algo que no había sucedido jamás entre los dos.

El miedo y la confusión se esparcieron por su cuerpo de forma alarmante, sintiéndose de pronto más vulnerable que una muñeca de porcelana en la cúspide de un edificio. No era idiota. _Sabía_ que existían personas que se excitaban con niños y que en algunos casos los violaban brutalmente hasta que poco a poco los cuerpos pequeños morían. O al menos, eso era algo de lo que tanto decían en la televisión.

El escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal no fue causado por el frío como pensaban Itachi y Naruto, si no por la inseguridad que surgió de pronto por la posibilidad de ser una de esas víctimas. Pero era imposible. El no era una persona indefensa. Era ágil y fuerte, el mejor deportista de su grado. Si Orochimaru volvía a intentar algo con él, le lanzaría un puñetazo en la cara y le rompería la nariz. Jamás dejaría que se le acercara tanto de nuevo. Además, sus padres lo protegerían sin lugar a dudas.

No. Bloqueó su último pensamiento crujiendo los dientes. No necesitaba a esas personas para defenderse. No les daría más méritos para fortalecer la lástima con la que lo veían. Eso jamás.

Naruto no dejó de mirar a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, mientras fingía que veía por la ventana. La casa de los Uchiha estaba al final de la calle, acercándose cada segundo más y más. Se había prometido a sí mismo decirle todo a Sasuke una vez que estuvieran tranquilos en la espaciosa habitación del moreno. Trataría de armarlo con sutileza, haciendo mofa de su carácter obstinado y ridículo para que el moreno no se sintiera mal. ¡Oh, sí, ahora sí que lo haría!

No obstante, tragó saliva cuando Itachi, metiendo el vehículo con elegancia, estacionó el porsche en el cobertizo de la casona. No importara que tanto entusiasmo tratara de regalarse, los nervios no lo dejaban en paz.

Sasuke abrió la compacta puerta, indicándole a Naruto que se apresurara a salir del auto. Después comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada, dejándolo atrás. El rubio frunció las cejas, harto de ese tono autoritario con el que lo trataba con tanta facilidad.

—¡Espérame!, ¡No puedo entrar a tu casa como si fuera la mía, Sasuke!

Segundos después lo alcanzó, jaloneándole la chaqueta negra y situándose a su paralelo. Sasuke le miró unos segundos, curveando los labios por el mohín berrinchudo de Naruto. Volteó la cara a la puerta y sacando un llavero del bolsillo, encajó la llave en el cerrojo, girándola. Y conteniéndose a la indiferencia si había alguien adentro, se dispuso a entrar con el rubio pisándole los talones.

El moreno de cabello largo contempló el cuadro enternecedor de la pareja de amigos, desde su pequeño sitio encerrado en el coche. Por mucho que el rubio le hubiera simpatizado, aún sentía la sensación desagradable de celos cada vez que Sasuke respondía a sus bromas con algo de afecto.

Sacó la llave de la ranura y la metió en su bolsillo. No pasaría nada positivo si seguía mortificándose por eso. Naruto le había asegurado que Sasuke aún lo quería; sólo tenía que ponerse a trabajar y, de un momento a otro, la envidia de su hermano se desmoronaría como una torre de naipes.

Sólo necesitaba muchísima paciencia.

Dentro de poco, él y Sasuke pasearían por los parques, rememorando el pasado divertido que sólo correspondía a ellos. O, al menos, eso era lo que se obligaba a pensar.

_**xXx**_

Naruto estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, a la que había sido trasladado por el moreno para que se aseara lo más rápido posible. En ese mismo momento, el dueño del colchón en el que estaba sentado buscaba algo de ropa en el ropero.

—Ve y dúchate —le ordenó mientras revolvía en algunos cajones—. Cuando salgas, la ropa ya estará lista en mi cama.

—¿Eh?

Naruto le miró sin entender, dado que se había distraído brincando en su lugar.

—Que te bañes. El baño no se ha movido de lugar desde la última vez que viniste, idiota —giró sobre sí mismo, enseñándole un pantalón de gamuza y un suéter café a juego. Naruto gesticuló clara oposición por la ropa tan sobria y triste que le había elegido, nada comparada con la llamativa y colorida que siempre usaba. Sasuke alzó las cejas, confundido—. ¿Ahora qué?

—¿No tienes una ropa más…no sé, _alegre_?

Un curioso tic se incrustó en una de las cejas negras, mientras su dueño fruncía la boca.

—¿Acaso creías que tendría ropa chillona con colores fosforescentes en mi guardarropa? Anda, deja de llorar. Es ropa y sirve para cubrir. No te quejes.

—Pero… —protestó el rubio una vez más—, me voy a ver muy…

—… ¿Elegante? —completó el moreno, dibujando una sonrisa socarrona mientras lanzaba descuidadamente la ropa al colchón de la cama.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Sasuke-teme?

—Nada que no te hayas imaginado ya. Olvídalo de una vez y báñate. Esperaré afuera. Y no quiero que te acabes el agua caliente, usuratonkachi.

—¡SASUKE!

De un portazo, Sasuke dio como finalizada la conversación. Naruto caminó hasta la puerta del baño con una sonrisa, aflojándose la húmeda bufanda del cuello.

En cuanto traspasó la puerta al fondo de la habitación, abrió los ojos maravillado, contemplando el elegante y espacioso cuarto de baño. Ese sitio era el paraíso. Caminando hasta situarse en la gigantesca tina, giró la llave de agua caliente mientras arrojaba la ropa húmeda a su alrededor, hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

Sonriente por el calor que le propinó el vapor del agua estrellándose en su cara, comenzó a regularla hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente complacido para meterse en ella. Si no fuera porque le carcomía la futura y problemática conversación, se sentiría como si estuviera dentro de unas aguas termales modernizadas.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco en el pasillo al oír el suspiro de Naruto desde el baño. La casa estaba sumida en un silencio profundo, por lo que todo lo que dijera el rubio en la recámara se escucharía sin el menor problema. Caminó durante algunos segundos por el piso alfombrado en dirección a la biblioteca. Tomaría un libro mientras Naruto se bañaba, lo cual intuía que duraría un tiempo considerable si se le ocurría ocupar la gran bañera nueva.

_**xXx**_

Kabuto se colocó frente al calentón, tratando desentumecer los dedos de las manos. Hacía rato que la conversación de Orochimaru y Sasuke había terminado, por lo que le parecía bastante extraño que su colega no hubiera entrado a la oficina para ponerle al tanto. A menos fuera que la estrategia que utilizó para seducirlo hubiese fracasado irremediablemente.

Angustiado por eso, Kabuto giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente, abriendo y cerrando la puerta, hasta localizar el cuerpo inmóvil de Orochimaru sentado en una de las sillas oscuras alineadas contra las paredes. Su rostro, oculto entre los largos cabellos negros, le dio el presentimiento de que no todo marchaba bien.

Cuando Orochimaru giró lentamente el rostro hacia él, algo consiguió estremecerlo. El movimiento era parecido al que hacían las muñecas malignas protagónicas en las películas de horror. Su mal augurio aumentó considerablemente.

—¿Su-sucedió algo, señor Orochimaru? ¿Acaso Sasuke…?

—No —su gesto era inexpresivo—. La parte de que Sasuke-kun asista a la acampada está más que asegurada. Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa. Es sobre el mocoso rubio del que me hablaste hace algún tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede con él? —el rostro de Kabuto se había aliviado completamente.

—…no me gusta para nada la forma en que me aparta de Sasuke. Cuando estábamos solos me había encargado de envenenarlo con el discurso que practicamos en casa. Estaba devastado. Tan frágil como nunca antes lo había visto… —cruzó sus brazos con una grotesca sonrisa, recordando la dulzura de la sedosa piel al momento de pasar su lengua por ella—. …pero nada más vio llegar a ese mocoso y pareció olvidar todo lo que le había dicho. Como si se hubiera purificado con solo verlo —los dedos pálidos se encajaron en sus antebrazos, apretándolos con furia—. Tengo la sospecha que ese niño tiene el poder de alejar a Sasuke-kun de mí. Y eso es algo que no voy a permitir por ningún motivo; Sasuke está apartado para mí desde un principio. Soy la única persona que él debe tener de apoyo… y me llena de rabia que ese ocupe parte importante de su mente, echándome sin el menor problema.

—Señor… —Kabuto titubeó, sorprendido por la manera obsesiva y perturbadora con la que hablaba, no sabiendo bien que podría decirle—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—Tienes dos opciones —la sonrisa malévola y los ojos afilados parecieron brillar entre las sombras de su cabello—. Planear el viaje lo más pronto posible para irnos de una maldita vez de esta ciudad con Sasuke-kun en el bolsillo… o demostrarme lo inteligente que puedes llegar a ser después de que ese tal Naruto muriera aparatosamente en un accidente sin que nadie te descubra.

—Pero, señor Orochimaru —las gafas oscuras se le resbalaron del puente de la nariz. La boca y los ojos abiertos no dejaban de apuntar al otro—. ¿No le parece algo exagerado?

—¡No! —La histérica voz venenosa dañó por completo la aparente calma—. ¡Ya me oíste, Kabuto! ¡Quiero a ese maldito mocoso alejado de Sasuke! No quiero que después de tanto haber esperado para tenerlo pase algo estúpido que descomponga todos mis planes.

Kabuto asintió con energía, demasiado sorprendido y asustado como para hacer otra cosa. No podía creer lo que sucedía. Orochimaru estaba enfermándose cada vez más profundo de ese niño. Era increíble que prácticamente le hubiera ordenado que matara al rubio solo por el peligroso ataque de celos que lo había consumido. Casi corrió, dirigiéndose al despacho de su oficina para ponerse a planear perfectamente el escape victorioso.

No quería darle razones a Orochimaru para que desmembrara las partes de su cuerpo.

_**xXx**_

Mientras la deliciosa agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo, Naruto contempló con una sonrisota el inmenso espejo empañado a su lado. No tenía la más remota idea de cuánto estaba tardándose, pero cada vez que trataba de levantarse, el pequeño termal lo jalaba otra vez con el más dulce de todos los sonidos. La melodía relajante que hacía el agua chocando entre sí y el de las gotas descendiendo de su cuerpo hasta estrellarse entre las profundidades de la bañera lo tenía completamente hechizado.

Sacó una mano bronceada de la tina, mirándose con desinterés las arrugas de las yemas de los dedos. No le importaba en lo más mínimo transformarse en una pasa gigante humana… pero tenía que salir en algún momento de ahí.

Soltó un resoplido, hundiéndose hasta el cuello entre el agua caliente. Demonios, mentía. La verdad sobre todo eso de quedarse en ese reconfortante lugar por el resto de su vida, se reducía solamente a la conversación pendiente con Sasuke, misma que ya estaba asesinándole todas las neuronas de la cabeza.

Aún no estaba preparado para nada. ¿En qué momento había perdido toda la valentía y determinación en terminar con ese estúpido problema?

¡Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas!

Contempló una vez más el vapor a forma de niebla intensa y se decidió a salir. Se cambiaría con la ropa fúnebre que le había prestado Sasuke una vez su cuerpo estuviera completamente seco y lo más rápido posible que pudiera imitar a la velocidad de la luz. Ya no podía retrasarlo más. No era un cobarde, era valiente. ¡Muy valiente! ¡Valientísimo!

—¡Argh, demonios! —Naruto ahogó una maldición cuando golpeó una de las resbalosas paredes de la tina con la punta de sus dedos—. ¡Estúpida bañera diabólica! ¡DUELEEE!

Sasuke sonrió en la biblioteca, imaginándose a colores el motivo de ese grito adolorido que había traspasado las paredes. No había mentido cuando pensó en que las palabras de Naruto se escucharían por toda la casa. Cerró el antiguo libro de portada púrpura y lo depositó suavemente en la mesita de luz, separando la página que leía con un cartón rubí flexible.

Inevitablemente, pensó una vez más en la propuesta; debatiéndose si seguir con la iniciativa, o decirle a Orochimaru, con calma, que se lo había pensado mejor. Pese a los problemas que tenía en su familia, aún no olvidaba los exámenes del idiota. Si estaba lejos de él en esas famosísimas "vacaciones", no podría ayudarlo en lo más mínimo. Y debía sacar un mínimo de setenta aciertos en ambas pruebas para no repetir el curso.

Formó una sonrisa burlona para su persona. Era curioso que siempre se tomara un tiempo para pensar en el desastroso y cabezón de Naruto, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía dentro de la cabeza. No comprendía muy bien porque el papel de Naruto era tan importante en su vida, pero quizás influía la forma en la que lo reconocía y lo veía; en la que para él era simplemente alguien silencioso y desgraciado que sólo le hacía falta un idiota comprensivo al lado. El carisma y las tonterías de Naruto eran increíbles, aunque la mayoría de las veces los calificara de lo más absurdos e infantiles.

¿Acaso no se suponía que él también era un niño?

Naruto tenía toda la razón cuando en algunas ocasiones le denominaba bastardo amargado. A veces olvidaba que tenía sólo trece años, y no los treinta que creía que les transmitía a los demás.

Y esa era, sencillamente, la más inocente razón por la que apreciaba a Naruto más que cualquier otra persona. Porque gracias a él, la parte infantil y juguetona que moría en su corazón, resucitaba desde las cenizas, como una vez leyó lo hacían las aves fénix. Aunque no lo admitiera, llegaba a apreciarse cuando Naruto estaba a su lado. Le simpatizaba tener alguien que lo apoyara y le golpeara en la cara cuando decayera, animándolo y ayudándolo a su manera.

—¡SASUKE! —Escuchó el grito irritado de Naruto desde su habitación—. ¡ÁBREME LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¿QUÉ TE CREES ENCERRÁNDOME? ¡ÁBRELA DE UNA VEZ!... ¡SASUKE!

Sasuke estrelló la palma de la mano contra su frente. Había olvidado el pequeño mecanismo que implantó a su puerta en la madrugada, producto de su insomnio, para que nadie le molestara ni entrara a su habitación sin su permiso. El aparato se accionaba con un pestillo casi invisible al cerrar la puerta con fuerza, tal y como lo había hecho antes. En ese instante, de lo único que quería asegurarse era que momentos así no se repitieran, eso si pretendía dormir tranquilamente mientras Itachi se encontrara en casa.

—¡Voy, Naruto!, ¡No patalees la puerta, que te obligo a ponerla otra vez en su sitio! —levantándose del sofá azul en un brinco, caminó con calma mientras escuchaba las cómicas amenazas con una sonrisa.

—¡ÁBREME YA O VOY A AVENTAR TODAS TUS COSAS POR LA VENTANA Y…!

Dada la fuerza con la que pataleaba la puerta, tiró la base de un pequeño ropero al lado accidentalmente. Los objetos rebotaron inmediatamente por la alfombra negra, esparciéndose a su alrededor. Naruto, más lívido y asustado por la muerte inminente que traería con sí el moreno al descubrir la travesura, se dispuso a recoger todos los papeles de partituras, adornos y lo que parecían cuadernos delgados. Al levantar una empolvada placa de reconocimiento por ser el mejor alumno en la secundaria, encontró una vieja fotografía de la familia de Sasuke. En ella, Mikoto y Fugaku tomaban los hombros de Itachi a sus costados, e Itachi, feliz, abrazaba a Sasuke tratando de alzarlo para que quedara en un lugar bastante visible en el marco del cuadro. Ambos sonreían como jamás imaginó al verlos juntos.

Por eso dolió, comprendiendo profundamente el inmenso cariño que se tenían ambos para el uno con el otro y la desesperación de Itachi por ese horrible trato frío de Sasuke hacia él, siendo completamente inocente.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

Sasuke entró a la habitación después de desactivar el pestillo invisible, mismo que estaba escondido en el extremo horizontal de la puerta, pegado a las bisagras doradas, y borró inmediatamente la divertida sonrisa de la cara. Naruto estaba arrodillado en medio de lo que antes era un ropero, con miles de cosas a su alrededor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? —el aludido se estremeció un poco en su sitio, alzando la cara inmediatamente, encontrándose con la oscura mirada encolerizada—. ¿Por qué estás fisgoneando en mis cosas?

—¡No estaba husmeando!

Sasuke le ignoró, arrodillándose frente al rubio con el ceño fruncido. Arrebató la fotografía de sus dedos y la arrojó por el aire, enfureciéndose cada segundo más.

—¡Entonces qué hacías con esa maldita fotografía en las manos!

—Se cayó junto a las cosas de ese ropero… —explicó, señalando un pedazo del mueble en el piso—. Estaba recogiéndolo y nada más.

—Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso —la furia con la que hablaba se mitigó en esa frase. Se había vuelto un poco más paranoico desde que todo el mundo parecía querer saber algo de él sin su consentimiento y desde que se dio cuenta que Orochimaru lo conocía más de lo que pensaba; un error que se había escapado en forma de palabras asustadas.

—¿Qué? —la perplejidad se escabulló de su garganta. Sasuke pareció calmarse un poco más.

—Odio que husmeen entre mis cosas —añadió apretando los puños—, no vuelvas a hacerlo jamás.

—Un momento…—Naruto pareció alertarse—, ¿Desde cuándo me prohíbes eso a mí? Estás raro. Nunca me habías pedido algo de ese estilo.

Sasuke levantó la cara, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. Su ataque casi histérico había sido lo suficientemente palpable para que Naruto sospechara. Y eso era algo que no debió pasar nunca.

—Pues ahora lo hago.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo? —Los ojos azules parecieron endurecerse a lo largo de su escudriño, tratando de colarse profundamente en las ventanas oscuras del otro, como si fueran dos radares a prueba de mentiras.

De pronto, la mano pálida tembló. La acusación le recordó sin más la relación extraña e incómoda que soportaba al lado de Orochimaru. Esas caricias en su cabello, los masajes, toques intencionados dirigidos a su espalda… y la turbia escena de tenerlo prácticamente colgándosele del cuello. Los recuerdos lo alertaron, yéndose con la peligrosa evasiva que Naruto reconocía en cualquier lado.

—No estoy escondiéndote nada.

—¡Claro que sí!, ¡Estás temblando!

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡QUE SÍ! ¡ESCÚCHATE, ESTÁS GRITANDO!

Sasuke, desesperado, se levantó del piso y trató de alejarse del otro, siendo éste lo suficientemente astuto como para tomarlo fuertemente del brazo.

—Te pusiste bastante extraño de repente. Ahora me explicas que es lo que está pasando o te voy a dejar sin brazo.

—Te he dicho que no tengo nada —Sasuke maldecía su estúpido ataque nervioso—. Suéltame o seré yo quien te quite la cabeza.

—¡Deja de comportarte así!

—¡Lo mismo te digo a ti! —le exclamó Sasuke, moviéndose bruscamente. Naruto rodeó el cuerpo de su contrincante con sus manos, abrazándolo, para que no se le escapara.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Nada. Olvídalo.

—… ¿qué te pasa Sasuke? —la voz del rubio se convirtió en un murmullo débil, incluso comprensivo y dulce. Odiaba tanto que Sasuke le ocultara las cosas—. Soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí.

—Estoy bien.

Los ojos azules lanzaron chispas, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo contra la cara casi después de soltarlo. El rostro de Sasuke se ladeó por el golpe, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. No perdió tiempo, instantáneamente le sujetó el cuello del suéter azul fuertemente, encarándolo furiosamente.

—¡Eres un maldito terco! ¡Por más que quiero ayudarte tú-!

—…nadie te ha pedido ayuda. Suéltame de una buena vez.

Algo le llamó la atención. Desde la vista que tenía, y que gracias al agarre estiraba el cuello de tortuga hasta verle el cuello, visualizó una marca roja a un costado, escondida y debajo del denominado músculo trapecio. Parecía un chupetón, de esos que algunos de sus compañeros le enseñaban para presumirle.

—…¿qué es eso?

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó involuntariamente cuando uno de los dedos morenos le acarició la longitud rojiza de la piel. Naruto acentuó su rostro furioso, comprobando que sí era lo que había pensado antes.

—¡¿Con quién has estado revolcándote? ¿¡EH!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Por eso estás así, verdad! —exclamó atando cabos—. ¡Me dijiste que no tenías novia!

—¡Ya cállate, Naruto! ¡No tengo novia ni nada por el estilo! — Sasuke le dedicó una mirada furiosa—. Deja de gritar como maniático.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! —La lengua de Naruto arrojaba las palabras sin la menor cautela—. ¿Entonces es un novio, verdad? ¡Es por eso que estás tan nervioso!

—… ¿novio? —El rostro cambió de la furia hasta el desconcierto. Apretó sus puños, examinando la odiosa sensación de la humillación y la indignación. Una sonrisa fruncida se pintó en su boca—. ¿Ahora estás dejándote llevar por las palabras de Kiba, cierto? No puedo creer que conociéndome te atrevas a insinuarlo. Me das asco.

El rostro iracundo de Naruto se quebró, dándose cuenta arrepentido de su metedura de pata. Lo que quería decirle con tanta sutileza le había brotado de la boca en el peor de los momentos. Miró, entonces, el cuerpo de Sasuke frente a él, cabizbajo y tembloroso, conteniéndose de matarlo por la grande decepción que le había causado.

—…espera, no… no me refería a eso.

—Claro que te referías a esto, Naruto. ¿Tanto te han confundido las palabras de Kiba, de que soy un pervertido y estúpido homosexual enamorado de tu sombra?

—…¿Có-cómo?

—Quédate tranquilo, son sólo chismes. Nada de lo que dicen es cierto —las palabras heladas enmudecían las frases incompletas de Naruto—. Pensé que eras mi amigo como para dejarte contaminar por esas estupideces —levantó la mirada, sus ojos oscuros parecían abismos de decepción y tristeza; los sentimientos más latentes en su pecho en ese instante. La punzada de la culpa sometió el cuerpo de Naruto en un espasmo. Jamás lo había visto así—. Creí que me apreciabas lo suficiente como para insinuar considerarme tu marica.

—…¡Ey! ¡N-no! ¡Estás confundiéndolo todo, eso no es cierto!

—¡Dudaste sí o no en que estaba detrás de ti!

—¡Pero no fue así como sucedió! —se defendió, alzando los brazos a todos lados, tratando de explicarse. El presentimiento de que Sasuke lo despreciaría como hacía con todos los demás, le plantó inseguridad rápidamente —. ¡Lo que sucedió es que Tsunade me dijo cosas muy raras!

—Y tú, como todo un imbécil, le hiciste caso.

—¡Sasuke, entiéndeme!

—¿En qué momento pensabas decírmelo? ¿Eh? ¿Hasta que te hartaras de todo lo que hablan de mí sobre ti?

—¡Que no, maldita sea! —declaró, insistente, mirándolo apretar los puños— ¡Escúchame! Justamente fui a tus clases de piano para contártelo. Después pasaron todas estas cosas y ya no pude decírtelo con la calma que quería —el chillido recobró la determinación de arreglar las cosas—; mi madrina me ordenó que dejara de verte, porque según ella parecíamos novios. Pero yo no le hice caso, incluso estuve a punto de arrojarle el ramen en la cara por entrometida. Después repasé cada recuerdo y dudé, sí. Me equivoqué porque soy un imbécil y dude de todo. Me dejé llevar por lo que me habían dicho, ¡pero es que en ese momento estaba todo tonto! ¡y tú también! —se mordió la lengua, carraspeando—… No, tú no. Me equivoqué yo, nada más. Soy un completo estúpido. Lo siento.

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, limitándose a verlo a los ojos. Frente a él, Naruto hiso una pausa, mordiéndose los labios.

—Le di muchas vueltas al asunto porque conozco tu carácter, y no quería que me odiaras… o que nuestra amistad terminara en golpes. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Por muy maldito que seas, no pude haber encontrado otro mejor. Aunque seas un completo bastardo engreído. Sé que no encontraré alguien así en ningún otro lado.

Sasuke arrugó levemente el entrecejo, pero no parecía molesto. El rubio continuó, perdido en su monólogo casi como si estuviera exponiendo sus pensamientos para que todos los escucharan.

—Por eso me odiaba, demonios. No sé como caí en esto, de veras. Si todo hubiera resultado verdad… no sabría que decirte. ¡Te digo que me odiaba por no corresponderte!

—¿Qué? —Sasuke se sonrojó, en mitad halagado y en mitad avergonzado. Sus ojos incrédulos ya no cabían en sus párpados—. ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

—…no me gusta verte triste, Sasuke. Y sé que lo serías mucho si no te correspondiera. Además de que nuestra amistad se perdería y yo no quería eso —Los ojos acuosos brillaban con mucha intensidad, sincerándose de la mejor forma que conocía: hablando desde el corazón—. Por eso… ya te dije, cuando me puse la ropa que me dejaste en la cama… me decidí a buscarte para hablarte claramente de una vez. Después… eso, lo que pasó. Y me enojé porque creí que me hacías una broma pesada encerrándome con candado.

—Olvídalo —la pequeña sonrisa del moreno agitó el corazón del rubio—. Esa disculpa fue innecesaria, usuratonkachi —El gesto brillante regresó a la cara satinada del ojiazul. La tormenta había pasado a la historia en el momento en que escuchó ese insulto—. También tengo parte de la culpa, así que deja de llorar.

—¡No estoy llorando, bastardo! —le reclamó, quitándose el par de lagrimones que habían mojado sus mejillas, con una sonrisa rotundamente feliz—. ¡Es que me emocioné mucho!

—Por supuesto, idiota.

Sasuke curveó la boca, pasándose del límite que se ponía siempre que lo hacía. Y le regaló por un momento la sonrisa más grande y brillante que jamás había visto. El latir salvaje de su corazón y sus mejillas arreboladas no pudieron más que coincidir con el pensamiento que lo invadió de pronto: De verdad que se veía hermoso así.

_**xXx**_

A _Tsunade25_, quien volvió a tomarse la molestia de escribirle algo a la historia. A _Anónimo_, quien también se tomó la molestia. Menos mal que para ser mi primera historia larga no está tan mal. Ya mejoraré algún día. Otra vez gracias. A _Molino_, quien me hizo darme cuenta de que no soy la única adicta en el mundo. A _Jaden Uchiha Yukino_, quien antes se llamaba Sasuke-teme. Ya lo descubrirás en el transcurso de la historia. Sobre lo otro, ya se me terminó el tiempo. Abajo lo digo algo más claro. A _Lovelees7_, quien no se olvidó que sigo escribiendo aquí. Sé lo que fue eso, así que… te comprendo. Pero, créeme, eso es el paraíso si lo comparas con el trabajo. Casi no hay vacaciones y tienes jefe. Aunque no extraño para nada las tareas y los exámenes. Al menos gano dinero. A _Denisuki_, quien me sorprendió por dejar reviews en los tres capítulos y que no dejó de leer pese a que el Internet se le esfumó unas horas. Que decir, gracias por la crítica… la verdad es que sí tenía duda en las diacríticas, y creo que las utilicé como énfasis. Y sobre el ceño, vaya eso no es culpa mía. La pequeña y bobalicona de Carolina me hizo dudar, así que… a veces lo escribía con "c" y otras con "s". Le creí a medias porque me enseñó un libro con eso. En fin, que remedio. Sobre las personalidades, no sé si voy bien. Creo que estoy poniendo algo risueño a Sasuke pero, bueno… ojala y sea algo leve. Por último, y no menos importante, me di cuenta que casi nadie quiere a Orochimaru. Y con eso del final infeliz, bueno, ya está planeado. Ojala y sigas escribiendo, porque me encantó la de Historias en Blanco y Negro; fue de las pocas historias que encontré sin un uke y seme exagerados. Esas historias dan tedio.


	5. Planes

"**EL FANGO"**

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos)

Me odio a mí misma por no haber terminado la historia antes de entrar a trabajar. Ahora quien sabe cuando actualizaré, dado que el patriótico gato Beecher necesita de una conejilla de indias con urgencia. Ojalá y pueda tener tiempo, después de atragantarme con varias sopas instantáneas y con un negrísimo café amargo de postre. Pobre de mi estómago, escribirlo así no es para nada aperitivo. Como sea, los martes son mi descanso. Y ahora ya está listo.

Insinuaciones. Levísimo Shounen-ai. Capítulo corregido.

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

En cuanto llegó a casa, y después de asegurarse de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, Mikoto Uchiha se dirigió con paso veloz al salón principal. Dejó su abrigo húmedo en unos ganchos incrustados en la pared y caminó con la pequeña caja verde de café en la mano. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto encontrar a Itachi sentado en el largo sofá blanco, leyendo un grueso libro con gesto inescrutable. Ese carácter adusto venía de generación en generación por parte de la familia de su esposo.

—Buenas tardes, madre —le saludó Itachi, sin despegar sus ojos del libro que traía entre manos.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa, sentándose en el sofá frente a él—. ¿Encontraste a Sasuke?

—Sí, está en su habitación con Naruto.

—Vaya, con que Naruto —la mujer desató la liga de su cabello, meciendo la cabeza para expandirlo a los lados—. Ahora pondré un plato más en la mesa.

Mikoto se recargó durante unos segundos en el respaldo del sillón, agotada. Había salido de emergencia al supermercado cuando descubrió que el frasco de café favorito de la familia se había terminado casi por completo. Sería algo demasiado desagradable despertar en la mañana sin posibilidad de tomar algo caliente y amargo, como lo mandaba su rutina diaria matutina. Después de todo, era la pequeña adicción en casa desde que su abuela tiró accidentalmente el azucarero en el piso, destruyéndolo completamente. En ese entonces, apenas tenía dos meses de casada.

Miró al techo y luego a su hijo con atención y suspicacia después de unos minutos. Aún seguía con la mirada perdida en el libro y en la página que, de estar leyendo, ya habría de haber cambiado hace tiempo.

—¿Algo que quieras decirme?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Itachi, ahora con la cabeza alzada en su dirección, no dejó de observarla en ningún momento, olvidándose del libro que traía entre manos—. ¿Intuición maternal?

—Algo así —concedió, sonriente, agachándose para descalzarse las incómodas botas de tacón. Se reafirmó en el sofá una vez los zapatos cayeron en la alfombra en un sonido hueco—. Recuerda con quien estás hablando, así que dímelo de una vez.

Itachi suspiró, mirando por unos segundos hacia las escaleras; como si estuviera asegurándose de que nadie bajara o subiera por ellas. Después de un suspiro más profundo que el anterior, compuso nuevamente el rostro; encajándolo seriamente con el de su madre.

—Sé porque Sasuke actúa de esa manera tan fría. Ya encontré al culpable.

Mikoto intercambió la sonrisa por una línea y un par de cejas apesadumbradas.

—Padre tiene la culpa de todo —prosiguió con voz suave—. Él es el culpable de que Sasuke parezca odiarme. Mi hermano envidia la forma en la que me trata, el orgullo con el que muestra mis calificaciones y mis trofeos; todo cuanto explota de mí con sus amigos.

—Itachi…

—Es la verdad, madre. Está más que claro. Además, no me queda la menor duda que padre trató bastante mal a Sasuke cuando me encontraba fuera; enseñándole todas mis perfecciones en las narices, regañándole porque no conseguía hacerlo como lo hice yo una vez.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero, aún así-

—¿Aún así qué? —Itachi refunfuñó cuando su madre trató de defender a su padre—. Por más estricto que sea, eso que le hizo a Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy pernicioso. Ese hombre tiene la culpa de que Sasuke… haya olvidado que aún es un niño.

Mikoto cerró la boca, formando un gesto afligido escuchando las verdades que decía su hijo mayor. Y tenía tanta razón, suspiró dentro, decaída. Aún recordaba entre pesadillas a un pequeño niño siendo regañado varias veces por no sacar los números perfectos en las calificaciones, o por mirar de vez en cuando la televisión en vez de encerrarse a estudiar. Incluso recordó el regaño que recibió cuando entretuvo a su hermano, apartándolo de los estudios, al salirse ambos de casa a comprar unos helados.

Todo lo había visto sin inmutarse, silenciosa y refundida en las esquinas, hasta que un día encontró al niño llorando en su habitación; con miles de libros de temas avanzados que no entendía a los lados. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, diciéndole que no hiciera caso a los comentarios de su padre. Que ella lo amaba tal y cual era en ese momento.

—Todos somos culpables, Itachi —disertó Mikoto tristemente—. Tu padre por ser tan duro e intratable con Sasuke, y tú y yo por no hacer nada más que consolarle sin poner un alto.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo la verdad dirigida a él con susurros suaves como una helada bofetada.

—Por eso… me siento tan mal. Un día encontré a Sasuke dibujando los dientes de un piano en una hoja de papel, divirtiéndose aplastándole las teclas con los dedos, y pensé hacer algo por él, metiéndolo a clases de música casi instantáneamente. Recuerdo su sonrisita cuando se lo dije —hizo una pausa, pasándose las manos al pecho—. …después de eso renuncié, quisiera Fugaku o no, y se lo presente al maestro Orochimaru. Él fue quien enseñó a Kaguya Kimimaro tocar de esa forma tan asombrosa, ¿lo sabías? Por eso decidí que él sería perfecto. Y además pareció simpatizarle tener un alumno tan pequeño y decidido…—lanzó un suspiro, sus ojos negros brillándole por encima de las largas pestañas— pero eso pasó hace tanto tiempo…

El silencio incómodo que se formó después de esas palabras fue roto nuevamente por Mikoto, quien alegó que tenía que preparar la comida o no habría nada para cuando Fugaku llegara a casa.

Itachi sabía que las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su madre eran las más puras señales del arrepentimiento que aún trataba de minimizar en su pecho. Tomó el libro olvidado en su regazo, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación escandalosa que escuchó desde ahí, varios minutos antes de que llegara su madre. Contuvo la extraña necesidad de echar un vistazo a la recámara de su hermano, pero prefirió dejar a Naruto resolverlo. Las recriminaciones de Sasuke, tan histéricas como jamás pensó escucharlas, le gritaban que escondía algo. El famoso novio o novia del que escuchó fuertemente oír a boca de Naruto no dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

No lo olvidó, incluso, cuando escuchó la llave girar en el cerrojo y vio a su madre aparecer por el pasillo. Aunque en ese momento recordó súbitamente a su padre y todo lo que desencadenaba la conversación con Naruto que mantuvo en el coche.

Reclinó la espalda en el sillón, depositando el grueso libro arriba de la mesita de luz. Quería hablar con Sasuke, pero también deseaba que Naruto estuviera ahí para forzar a su hermano a escucharlo. Sonrió cuando, al dirigir un vistazo a lo largo y ancho de la sala, encontró la llamativa caja verde del café, resaltando del sofá blanco, en donde antes estaba ubicada su madre. Ya tenía una excusa más que irreprochable.

_**xXx**_

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con tu madrina?

—No sé —respondió Naruto, mirándose reprobatoriamente frente al espejo. Sasuke rodó los ojos, sentado en la cama—. Nah, Sasuke, tu ropa es muy fea. No me queda para nada.

—Déjalo ya, dobe —le bostezó al otro. Naruto se acercó hasta él, sonriéndole con malicia recalcándole su gesto adormilado. Éste lo miró medio enfadado, tratando de despejarse en vano—. ¿Qué miras?

—Nada. Es que te ves bastante idiota con los párpados hinchados.

—Sí, búrlate. Ya me reiré yo cuando presentes otra vez los exámenes.

Naruto se paralizó, recordando súbitamente el problema que había dejado de lado todo ese tiempo. Frunció los labios con disgusto. Ahora que uno de los problemas más grandes había desaparecido, no tenía ninguna excusa lícita para no ponerse a estudiar.

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

—¿En serio? —el rostro bronceado se iluminó—. ¿De verdad?, ¿No estás jugándome una broma o algo así, bastardo?

—Deja de repetir las palabras, dobe. Si te lo estoy ofreciendo es porque voy a hacerlo, aunque-

—¿Aunque, qué?

Sasuke lo picoteó con la mirada, pero continuó al darse cuenta que Naruto lo había interrumpido sin pensar.

—Voy a irme de la ciudad y…

—¡¿QUÉ? —el ruido de la palabra alertó a las personas del primer piso. Mikoto casi rompe un costoso plato de porcelana del susto, tomándolo a tiempo en el aire en un suspiro—. ¡¿Y CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO? ¿CUÁNDO EL CAMIÓN DE MUDANZAS LLEGARA Y TE SUBIER-?

—¡Cállate, no voy a mudarme! —le gruñó, bastante molesto por el escándalo fuera de lugar que estaba formando. Naruto parpadeó unos segundos, curvando al instante una sonrisa avergonzada. El más blanco suspiró con resignación.

—¿Entonces? —el timbre de la voz, después de soltar unas pequeñas risitas, cambió a uno confidencial, tiñéndolo delicadamente con la curiosidad. Sasuke gruñó un poco más.

—Es una especie de vacaciones para los aspirantes a músicos. Orochimaru me invitó, así que iré para aprender algo más.

—¿Y cuándo te vas? —en los ojos de Naruto el júbilo desapareció un poco. Sasuke se recostó en la cama, estirando sus brazos a los lados.

—No lo sé. Presiento que pronto. Tengo que estar aquí antes de entrar a la escuela, de todos modos.

—¿A la escuela? —Naruto se lanzó al colchón, situándose de lado junto al moreno. Sasuke alzó las cejas cuando al otro se le ocurrió utilizar uno de sus brazos a forma de almohada—. No sé cómo es que te dan ganas de volver ahí después de todo lo que te han hecho—le señaló con un mohín.

—La escuela es para estudiar, Naruto —respondió en un murmullo, mirándole—. A mí me va y me viene lo que digan de mí. No es importante.

La escuálida respuesta de Sasuke no lo dejó conforme. Haciendo uso de su tozuda hiperactividad al mover los brazos, golpeó delicadamente a Sasuke en el estómago; mirándolo con intensidad. Quizá era una mala pasada de su desgastado y sobreexplotado cerebro, pero no le desagradaba estar recostado con él, juntos y silenciosos, en esa cómoda cama. Poco a poco la mano que estaba en el pecho contrario comenzó a calentarse. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, forzándose a mirar el techo blanco para no caer rendido en el mundo del ensueño.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto sueño? —curioseó Naruto.

—No dormí mucho. Apenas un cuarto de hora.

—¿Pasaste la noche en vela, eh? Yo también pasé por eso. Lo que me dijo la vieja me dejó algo trastornado. De rato que me quedé dormido, tuve una rara pesadilla contigo.

—¿Destruía los tazones de ramen en tu cara? Es lo único que puedo imaginarme que puede causarte miedo —bromeó, haciendo toda la fuerza posible para no quedarse dormido. El otro se carcajeó, pensando en que esa sí sería una pesadilla espeluznante.

—No, Sasuke-teme. Soñé que eras una chica —el cuerpo de Sasuke convulsionó en un pequeño ataque de risa. Naruto frunció el ceño, mirándolo disgustado desde su costado—. No sé que le encuentras de gracioso.

Sasuke se ahorró el comentario, carraspeando, pensando en la cara que había puesto el otro al levantarse. Luego dijo, sin variar de posición:

—¿Acaso era demasiado horrible para ti?

—No… —repuso Naruto, arrugando la nariz, escudriñando el perfil blanco y esculpido escondido entre la mata de cabellos negros y azules—. La verdad es que eras bastante bonita.

Sasuke se sonrosó un poco, sintiéndose de pronto bastante extraño. Recordó, inevitablemente, la conmovedora conversación en la que Naruto le declaró lo mucho que sentía no poder corresponderle; y se preguntó entonces por qué le decía cosas que fácilmente podrían interpretarse en doble sentido. Cerró los ojos, dejando de lado todo pensamiento confuso. Estaba enredándose con tonterías.

Naruto, impulsando su temblorosa mano hasta el bello rostro, comenzó a trazar débiles patrones en la piel; percatándose de la extraña sensación confortante. Su cuerpo empezaba a comportarse como antes lo hacía con Sakura, pero de una forma aún más profunda. Sasuke abrió los ojos negros con lentitud, volteando la cara hasta encajarla con la de Naruto. La mano se apartó enseguida.

—¿Qué te traes, dobe? Te quejas de que soy raro y tú lo eres aún más.

—Ya cállate y duérmete —atinó a decir el rubio, volteando la cara al otro extremo de la habitación—. Lo único que pasó es que me llamó la atención el contraste de tu piel y la mía, nada más —mintió. Sasuke cerró los ojos, sonriente.

—Lo que digas, dobe.

Naruto giró lentamente la cara, esperando encontrarse con los ojos burlones del bastardo; pero lo único que vio fue un pacífico rostro dormido, con el cabello cruzándole descuidadamente la cara. Un latido en su corazón le advirtió de algo completamente increíble.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, tratando de no despertarlo, y se plantó frente a él, mirándole. Sus mejillas arreboladas no mentían en lo absoluto. Su corazón latió de manera alarmante y luego se imaginó junto a Sasuke, dormidos y abrazados, en esa cama tan grande. Lo peor de todo fue que el solo pensarlo le enterneció hasta casi el punto de desearlo más ninguna otra cosa.

Se apartó unos pasos, la boca abierta y las cejas ridículamente alzadas.

No. ¡No, no, no y no! No era posible. ¡No ahora que había salido de un problema enorme y humillante! ¡Era completamente injusto!

Genial, _maravilloso_. Ahora los problemas que tenía eran mucho más grandes y complicados de lo que alguna vez imaginó en que se convertirían. Maldita la hora en la que Tsunade se le ocurrió meterse en su vida privada con chismes de vieja argüendera. Ahora los exámenes definitivamente quedaban en lo más oscuro y recóndito de su mente para siempre.

_**xXx**_

Orochimaru y Kabuto se dirigieron a una vieja cabaña situada a las afueras de la ciudad. Ambos estaban vestidos con chamarras gruesas y oscuras, mirando al frente como si el frío de la temporada no les afectara demasiado. Las cuatro manos desnudas sujetaban el mango de unos gordos maletines, atiborrados de un sin fin de papeles maltratados. El más grande tocó con fuerza la puerta, alertando a quien fuera que estuviera adentro que se apresurara en abrirla de una vez.

En segundos, un joven moreno de cabello café abrió la puerta, con una cobija azul cubriéndole el cuerpo. Los ojos marrones se abrieron inquietados cuando reconoció a las personas frente a sus narices.

—... ¿Señor? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Un nuevo trabajo, Kidoumaru —le respondió Kabuto, adentrándose a la choza tras Orochimaru. La cara desconcertada del castaño, cambió rápidamente a una interesada. Se les acercó después de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, y con entusiasmo, echó un fuerte grito, colocándose las manos a forma de altavoz.

—¡Sakon, Tayuya, _Jirobou_! ¡El señor Orochimaru tiene trabajo para nosotros!

—Es Jiroubou —le corrigió molesto un muchacho con sobrepeso, saliendo de una habitación—. Siempre lo estás olvidando, Kidoumaru.

—Cállate, gordo. A nadie le importa —pluralizó una muchacha recargada en la pared. Jiroubou la miró, frunciendo la boca con disgusto. Orochimaru, cansado de aquello, golpeó con fuerza la malgastada mesa de madera, haciendo que tiritara; llamando la atención de todos instantáneamente. Kabuto suspiró, dejando su maletín junto al de Orochimaru en el suelo.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarle, Orochimaru_-sama_? —un joven de cabello claro hasta los hombros, apagó la televisión y le sonrió al aludido con lambisconería.

—Éste es Sasuke Uchiha —inició el de gafas, dejando una fotografía en la mesa. Los jóvenes se acercaron a ella con curiosidad—. Este fin de semana nos lo llevaremos de la ciudad hasta la Villa del _Sonido_, sin dejar rastro, como siempre —subió el pesado maletín marrón a la mesa, originando un pequeño temblor en ella. Sakon alzó la fotografía, sonriéndole al adolescente serio que estaba ahí.

—Tiene bonitos ojos.

—¿Y el plan? ¿Ya pensaron en eso? —Tayuya se cruzó de brazos, totalmente desinteresada en conocerlo. Kabuto frunció el ceño, mirándola con reproche mientras sacaba varios papeles de la maleta. Odiaba cuando lo subestimaban frente a sus superiores.

Orochimaru se sentó ceñudamente en la acojinada silla que le aproximó cuidadosamente Kidoumaru, después de limpiarla con la cobija que aún tenía en el cuerpo.

—Aquí está —señaló los papeles que había sacado—. Tenemos hasta el fin de semana para completarlo.

—¿Y por qué tan rápido? ¿Acaso ya no se puede aguan-? —medio comentó Sakon, entregándole la fotografía a Jiroubou. El siseo envenenado de Orochimaru bastó para cerrarle la boca. Kabuto prosiguió, sonriendo internamente por el pequeño silencio y porque parecía que ahora le prestaban más atención que antes.

—Eso no es importante. El plan está completo, solo falta empezar a construirlo y… —Sakon le arrebató las hojas de las manos, leyéndolas rápidamente ante la mirada fruncida de Kabuto, molesto por su impertinencia. Poco a poco los ojos negros empezaron a agrandarse, totalmente sorprendido por lo que leía.

—¿Para qué fingir un accidente de esa magnitud? Me parece algo exagerado.

—El señor Orochimaru invitó a Sasuke a una falsa acampada de músicos. Él es el que más se arriesga, dado que es el único maestro de música que ha tenido Sasuke, y por lo tanto, sería el único sospechoso de la policía. El plan tiene que ser perfecto o caeremos todos.

—¿Y de dónde sacamos el cuerpo? —comentó el joven que abrió la puerta, aceptando el plan sin ningún problema.

—De eso me encargaré yo. Encontré a un jovencito similar a Sasuke en el centro forense donde trabajo —indicó nuevamente Kabuto, sacando más papeles del maletín.

—Es algo difícil. Y nada más tenemos tres días, sin contar el día de hoy —renegó Tayuya, acercándose a la mesa y quitándole la fotografía al gordinflón de las manos—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Trece.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial? Es sólo un niño estúpido con cara de adulto y pelo negro.

—¡Cállense de una vez! —Orochimaru se levantó de la silla, con la mueca distorsionada entre la furia y la impaciencia. Todos callaron, inmóviles y sorprendidos—. Ustedes hagan solamente lo que dicen esos papeles, y guarden silencio. Les pagaré como siempre.

El cuarteto de jóvenes asintió con energía. Una persona tan amenazante como ese hombre era capaz de perder el control fácilmente, incluso podía llegar a descuartizarlos ahí mismo. Orochimaru cerró los ojos, retomando su lugar en la silla, mientras Kabuto resumía en lo que consistía el plan.

No soportaba en lo más mínimo que alguien se atreviera a no cumplirle sus deseos. Era ridículo que unos charlatanes como esos se entrometieras en sus planes, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Lo admitía. La pederastia insinuante que lograba despertarle Sasuke con el simple hecho de ignorarlo era enfermiza y peligrosa. Tanto como el veneno de una serpiente. Lo quería para él durante toda su vida; deseaba contemplarlo hasta que el último de sus cabellos de ahogara en el fango viscoso y vilipendista de su existencia.

Ansiaba fervientemente sucumbirlo a sus placeres, despedazándolo mientras se abría entre su cuerpo y su mente, dominándolo. Todas las lágrimas imaginarias de Sasuke le pertenecían solamente a él. Y por sobre todas las cosas, anhelaba ser él el único público que lo contemplara embellecerse con el paso del tiempo, hasta convertirse en todo un hombre.

Extasiado y sonriente por sus pensamientos, Orochimaru abrió los ojos, observando feliz a las personas arremolinadas alrededor de la mesa, apoyando y construyendo el camino que lo llevaría al éxtasis. Estiró la sonrisa, agradeciendo haber nacido en un sitio donde los estratos de la sociedad se regían por el bulto pesado y extenso del bolsillo. Una vez que todo estuviera listo, Sasuke estaría atrapado entre sus redes y nadie, ni nada, podría ayudarle a salir de ahí.

Así tuviera que despellejar con sus propias uñas y dientes.

_**xXx**_

Insultó cuando el agua se le escapó del lavabo en uno de sus movimientos y se esparció a los lados; mojándole el suéter café y salpicando parte importante del lustroso azulejo blanco. Todo a la velocidad en la que caían los relámpagos contra la tierra.

Después de varios intentos fallidos tratando de quitarle la mirada al rostro pálido de Sasuke, comenzó a recoger las ropas húmedas que había arrojado descuidadamente camino al baño, disponiéndose a lavarlas por sí mismo en el lavamanos. Aún estaba aturdido por sus pensamientos, tan extraños y revueltos como eran los libros de secundaria. Creía estar confundido por toda la alteración que habían sufrido sus nervios, dadas las cosas intensas y delicadas que vivió con el engreído durante ese día, pero ahora estaba replantándoselo todo. ¿Qué tal si, después, eso no era tan ridículo como él mismo lo pintaba?

Tan ensimismado estaba en ello, que no se dio cuenta que casi rompía la manga de su suéter por no bajar la intensidad con la que frotaba la tela contra el cepillo limpia-pisos. Su mente no estaba en donde se suponía que debía estar; si no que estaba más bien de viaje, imaginándose a sí mismo con el bastardo en muchos varios lugares, disfrutándose el uno al otro entre payasadas y palabras altisonantes. Cuando vio sus ojos azules en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo frente a él, se sorprendió de la extraña y diminuta sonrisa que le curveaba en la boca. Parecía un completo idiota.

Soltó su ropa al instante, frustrado, dejándolas caer entre la espuma de jabón y el agua sucia. Sacudiéndose las manos para alejar cualquier rastro de humedad, tomó un paño blanco al paralelo del lavamanos y secándose entre los dedos, caminó de nueva cuenta hacia Sasuke.

La nueva emoción que lo embriagó al verlo acurrucado sobre las mantas fue algo curioso e inexplicable. Un intermedio entre la risa y la ternura, dado que ese era el único evento inconsciente que no podía controlar el bastardo para dejar entrever su niñez.

Con calma, se recostó de una forma en la que tenía la nuca del moreno frente a sus narices, con las curiosas puntas del cabello negro cosquilleándole la cara. Quizá el compás de la respiración, el conforte y la calidez, comenzaron a afectarle, ya que poco a poco los párpados se le cerraban, logrando adormecerle. Una lástima que el vigor no pudo durarle más.

El sonido seco de alguien tocando fuertemente la puerta logró abrirle los ojos de un tirón. Algo asustado de que esa persona entrara en la habitación y lo encontrara en esa posición tan extraña, se levantó tan estrepitosamente de la cama, logrando despertar accidentalmente a Sasuke, dado que su torpeza se había incrementado gracias a los nervios y al adormecimiento. El recién despierto, bastante alarmado y confundido, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna respuesta.

Frunció el ceño encontrando a Naruto como el único culpable. Observó sin comprender la puerta de madera que veía ese idiota con tanta dedicación.

—¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? —le preguntó de mala gana, cuando Naruto parecía completamente hipnotizado con la puerta. El chasqueo exagerado que hizo con su lengua fue totalmente intencional.

—¿Eh? —Naruto boqueó, girándose para ver el rostro disgustado del otro. Inmediatamente alzó el dedo índice, señalando escandalosamente la puerta frente a él—. ¡Están tocando la puerta!

—¿Y eso qué?

Naruto bajó la mano cuando escuchó ese desabrido comentario. Alzó las cejas, viéndolo como se recostaba de nueva cuenta en la cama, encogiéndose en sí mismo hasta tomar la forma de un feto. Le pareció raro que se enroscara así, pero no le dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Y qué tal si es tu mamá?

—No importa.

—Pues fíjate que voy a abrir, bastardo. A veces eres más berrinchudo y caprichoso que yo, de veras —Sasuke le contestó con un bufido, levantándose rápidamente de la cama, encerrándose en el baño en un portazo.

Naruto cabeceó la cabeza a los lados. Esa era precisamente una de las razones por la que seguía denominándolo bastardo.

Algo decepcionado por esa arrogancia despreciativa y desinteresada, cortó el pequeño espacio que lo separaba de la perilla y se apresuró en abrir la puerta. Cuando lo logró, casi se golpea la frente con el filo metálico de la bandeja al otro lado, aspirando accidentalmente el característico olor de café por las rendijas de la nariz. Levantó la cabeza, alzando instantáneamente las cejas, incrédulo, por la conocida cara seria de Itachi, sujetando cuidadosamente la charola con dos tazas de café y un tazón de pequeñas galletas encima de ella.

—¿Y eso? —confundido, dejó pasar a Itachi al interior de la habitación. Sasuke no gustaba de las galletas, o al menos, jamás en la vida lo había visto comerse una.

—El café es para Sasuke y para mí. Las galletas son para ti, si las quieres —Itachi movió la cabeza y miro al rubio, colocando elegantemente la bandeja en el piso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que voy a hablar con Sasuke de una buena vez. Y como sé que no va a escucharme, tú te quedarás para obligarlo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, prácticamente descolocado, cerrando la puerta sin despegar la mano de la perilla, tal y como lo haría un autista.

—No pienso repetirlo ¿En dónde está Sasuke?

—Haciendo berrinche en el baño —aún descolocado, Naruto señaló con el pulgar la puerta cerrada al lado de la cama—. No quería abrirle a nadie.

Moviendo la cabeza con irritación, Itachi se sentó en la cama dispuesto a esperarlo. Sasuke tendría que salir tarde o temprano y él estaría ahí esperándolo. Naruto se encaminó hacia él, casi tropezándose con lo que parecía un gordo libro de aritmética. Entornó los ojos, recordando que no había alcanzado a ordenar ese desastre, gracias al ataque que envolvió a Sasuke y la conversación tan vergonzosa que habían tenido. Suspirando, comenzó a ordenar las pocas cosas que aún vivían en el suelo.

—¿Por eso discutieron? —comentó Itachi, agachándose para tomar una galleta y sumergirla en el café. Naruto se avergonzó al instante.

—¿Nos oíste?

—Y no dudo que los que pasaron por la calle también. La casa siempre está en silencio, es bastante fácil escuchar sus gritos desde la planta baja —le explicó mientras devoraba de un mordisco la galleta de vainilla. Naruto sudó frío, asustándose irremediablemente con la voz tan segura con la que lo afirmaba.

—¿E-escucha-chaste _todo_…? —la voz le tembló, aún más rojo y humillado que antes. Eso quería decir que había escuchado también ese discurso sobre el amor y cariño que le dedicó a Sasuke desde el fondo de su corazón. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ahora lo tacharía de niño sensible y llorón!

—No —para su alivio, Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué… fue lo que…? —la lengua de Naruto estaba tan enredada como una telaraña. Tragó saliva, aclarándose la garganta, dispuesto a espantar sus dudas antes de perder por completo el valor.

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada más. En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Naruto, aún perdido entre el bochorno y el horror, giró mecánicamente la cabeza hasta verle la cara a Sasuke, que lucía más hosco de lo normal. Itachi suspiró, preparándose para la que sería la conversación más intensa y delicada que alguna vez ni imaginó que tendría con su pequeño hermano.

_**xXx**_

_Gracias…_ A _Arasumi_ por dejar comentario. A _Denisuki_, quien me sorprendió otra vez con su comentario. Y qué bien que lo aclaré (o lo intenté), espero no crear otras confusiones. A _Tsunade25_, quien aún sigue entre los mares de la historia. Ya se aclarará todo. Paciencia. A _Sasunarux100_, por escribirle algo a la historia. A _Jaden Uchiha Yukino_, por apuntar algo también. Qué bien que notaste lo de Naruto, creí que pasaría desapercibido. A _Molino_ y _Sara,_ molestarse en anotar sus palabras. A _Misaki_ por lo mismo. Ya saldrán otros personajes, supongo. A _Athena HiwIva_, quien me halagó mucho. Bueno, me enfoqué en Sasuke en un intermedio entre su infancia y los doce años. Menos mal que salió aceptable. La ortografía, la ortografía. Mnn… siempre se me escapan algunas. El trabajo y Beecher tienen la culpa. Ah, sí... y también Carolina.


	6. Hermano

"**EL FANGO"**

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos…)

Esta vez demoré bastante, pero no he tenido tiempo de nada. Ahora y el viernes estoy libre, dado que me dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones en recompensa a mis horas extras. Beecher está bastante feliz, ya que recuperó a su perdido conejillo de Indias. (Estoy segura que así es como me bautizó el muy animal.)

Empecé con los dibujos, pero aún no los termino. Soy bastante retrasada, como siempre. Ya quité algunas de las cosas que ponía acá arriba por qué me parecía que sobraban. Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero se me ocurrió escribirlo de todos modos.

¡Bien! Ya está listo el capítulo. Hasta la próxima. Capítulos corregidos.

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Seis**_

_Ese domingo era bastante húmedo y sofocante. El pegajoso sudor escurría desde las puntas de su cabello hasta meterse dentro de la incómoda camiseta blanca que le había obligado ponerse su madre. Estaba sentado en solitario bajo un árbol, en un mentado y aburrido campamento familiar. Estrujó el césped entre sus dedos, irritado. Aunque la reconfortante sombra sobre su cuerpo ayudaba a que la desesperación se apaciguara en un pequeño ataque de ansias, aún estaba bastante incómodo._

_Miró a lo lejos a Itachi, sentado en silencio en una silla de aluminio; con un apetitoso refresco entre las manos. Observó también a su padre, platicando animadamente con otros adultos, siempre al lado de su hermano. _

_Suspiró. No entendía por qué sus padres lo obligaban asistir a ese campamento. Ellos siempre lo abandonaban de esa forma cruel, llamándolo al atardecer cuando tenían que irse. Su madre lo había dejado ahí varios minutos atrás, alejándose a preparar sándwiches con un grupo de señoras que, seguramente, eran sus tías._

_Hizo un puchero._

_Estaba aburrido… tenía sueño, quería irse de una vez, pero su pequeña autoridad no se lo permitía. Comenzaba a darle tedio el paisaje verde y azul, casi al punto de las náuseas. Y por mucho que luchara contra el sueño, sus párpados se cerraban desobedeciéndolo casi al segundo en que los abría. Fallando miserablemente en contener un bostezo, comenzó a tallarse los ojos con las manos encogidas en un puño, tratando esfumarse el adormecimiento. Otra vez no lo logró. Rendido, se concentró una vez más en el aburrido césped, indagando con sus deditos la posibilidad de encontrar un insecto con el que divertirse, pero en su perezosa búsqueda, nada más encontró pequeñas ramas secas enredadas en la hierba._

_Iba a recargarse en el árbol para entretenerse en otra cosa, cuando Itachi se acercó sigilosamente hasta él. Con flojera, alzó la sudada cabeza y casi le sonrió con ilusión al localizar el frío embase de soda en la mano de su hermano. Itachi se sentó junto a él, recargando la espalda en el macizo tronco del árbol. Una vez instalado, estiró el brazo para darle el refresco con la boquilla abierta a su hermano._

—_Gracias —le susurró bajito, tomando la soda con cuidado antes de atragantarse con ella. El más grande se encogió de hombros, estirándose entre la amplitud de los campos verdes._

—_Apresúrate. Me escapé del círculo que formó padre y no quiero que me vea cerca —El niño abrió los ojos negros, alejándose la lata de aluminio de la boca. La duda seguía reflejándose en su rostro. Itachi suspiró, agarrándole de la manita y arrastrándolo hasta él, le limpió el sudor de la cara—. Vamos a comprar un helado en el quiosco. Los dos —le explicó sonriente. Sasuke abrió la boca en un círculo muy pequeño._

—… _¿Y si padre se enoja contigo?_

—_No lo hará —le apresuró a contestar, al notar su inquietud—. Y si lo hace, ya nos habremos comido varios helados cuando lo haga._

_Sasuke sonrió, alejándose un poco de su hermano y llevándose la lata a la boca, terminándose de una buena vez la fría y burbujeante bebida de un sorbo. Itachi se levantó del suelo, cogiendo la manecita blanca y sucia de su hermano, obligándolo a levantarse. El otro, aún con la lata vacía en la boca, frunció delicadamente el ceño, molesto por la brusquedad y la prisa. Más el gesto no duró lo suficiente para ser importante. La brillante y alegre sonrisita se le escapó a la boca, borrándole cualquier amago de enfado en su rostro._

_Encaminándose entre los campos verdes, Sasuke miró la gran mano que apretujaba la suya. Amaba a su hermano por esa simple razón. Porque jamás lo olvidaba. Fuera quien fuera la persona que estuviera a su lado en algún momento, siempre recordaba que tenía una pequeña personita jalándole la tela de la ropa; exigiéndole con palabras mudas que jamás lo dejara solo._

Abrió lentamente los ojos, saliéndose de sus recuerdos. Sabía de antemano que Itachi era la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, hablando con Naruto. Esperándolo. Y que no se marcharía de ahí hasta que lo escuchara.

…pero no quería oírlo. No ahora. No después de las palabras que Orochimaru le murmuró al oído. Deseaba gritarle que dejara de verlo de esa forma tan vil y penosa; él ya no era el niño débil que alguna vez conoció. Quería exigirle que de una buena vez se olvidara que tenía un hermano y acabara con esos estúpidos e invisibles lazos familiares que no servían para nada.

Y simplemente no podía. Daba igual lo tanto que se obligara a desmembrarlo con sus propios dedos; los viejos y agradables recuerdos le gritaban a su mente que dejara de atormentarse con tonterías. Que Itachi no tenía la culpa de nada.

Apretó los nudillos por encima de su cabeza, estrujándose el cabello y rechinándole los dientes. Al igual que la noche anterior, los recuerdos, siempre los malditos recuerdos, cambiaban su perspectiva de aborrecerlo. Siempre venían hacia él, martirizando sus acciones, la desesperante e inmutable enmienda castigándole con las mejores escenas de su niñez. Y no era justo en lo absoluto.

Quitando lentamente las manos de su cabeza, decidió salir de la protección que le brindaba el cuarto. Echaría a patadas a Itachi de su habitación sin explicación alguna, y así no se atormentaría en ese baño por tonterías. Dio media vuelta, estirando la mano derecha, hasta tocar con sus dedos el picaporte, y una vez lo consiguió, se detuvo en seco.

Había sentido algo húmedo y frío estampándose contra el dorso de su mano, la perilla lanzó un chispazo de luz mientras era fuertemente estrujada por sus dedos. Con curiosidad, buscó arriba de su cabeza, esperando encontrar una pequeña gotera. Y descubrió algo completamente diferente. Un río de agua se extendía entre la longitud de la puerta y la pared, resbalándose sospechosamente. Algo extraño, dado que era lo suficientemente higiénico para evitar cualquier desastre como ese. Lo hubiera ignorado, comprometiéndose a limpiarlo más tarde, de no haber sido porque también encontró varios charcos de agua esparcidos en el piso. Confundido, caminó con cuidado hasta el lavabo -que parecía ser la fuente de todo-, esquivando cuidadosamente los pequeños lagos a su entorno.

Alzó las cejas una vez estuvo frente al mueble, observando la llamativa ropa de Naruto enredada entre lo más profundo de la espuma del jabón y agua sucia. El culpable de todo ese caos.

Suspiró. Ese idiota siempre hacía desastres.

Y la calma le invadió de pronto mirando la ropa apretujada y sumergida, imaginándose al idiota parado en ese lugar mientras la lavaba. Su cerebro maquinó cuidadosamente las imágenes de Naruto; con el gesto desfigurado entre la desesperación y la tristeza, pidiéndole y exigiéndole que lo escuchara.

Acercó las manos, hundiéndolas en el agua del lavamanos, sacando el borde de un suéter anaranjado. Admitía que en un momento de la conversación lo había odiado horriblemente. La decepción y el dolor cegándolo hasta sumergirse en un fango de repulsión. Incluso deseó ser capaz de estrangularlo; o de estampar esa cabeza rubia en cualquier esquina de su habitación, saciando su apetito de sangre, muerte y venganza. Pero no lo hizo.

Una parte muy dentro de sí pedía a gritos explicaciones, cualquier posibilidad que defendiera a Naruto, sin la penosa necesidad de romper sus lazos fraternales. Por eso lo escuchó y le creyó todo que le decía; esas palabras arrepentidas y atropelladas, determinadas a sacar el barco a flote; a no hundirse y seguir peleando.

Entonces, porque… ¿Por qué si todo había salido bien con Naruto, escuchándolo, no podía suceder lo mismo con su hermano? ¿Con qué sentimiento vehemente se negaba considerarlo como una víctima más, y no como el favorito de su padre?

La respuesta era simple. Itachi ya lo había traicionado una vez. Le había jurado que nunca lo dejaría solo, que lo protegería y lo acompañaría hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse por sí mismo. Y en un momento dado, se había marchado lejos, despidiéndose de él con un patético golpe en la frente; diciéndole que regresaría pronto. Después su madre le había contado todo con calma. Y le dolió, le dolió inmensamente. El resto de ese día lo pasó entre mudo y triste, como si se hubiera convertido en una lápida de cementerio. Recordaba salir de casa por la ventana de su alcoba, y sin detenerse, había corrido hasta el parque de la primaria, donde se columpiaba después de clases. Luego conoció a Naruto, mientras se balanceaba perdido en su mundo. Y así, sin sentido alguno, se convirtieron en amigos después de lastimarse mutuamente.

…Era una lástima que Naruto casi no afectara la rutina nigromántica que lo acosaba desde ese día. Llegaba de la escuela hasta la casa de la vecina, misma que le abría la casa y lo encerraba con un tenebroso chillar de puertas. A veces lloraba sentándose en la cama de su hermano, abrazando con fuerza la mullida almohada. Después de varias horas llegaban sus padres, sonrientes y fatigados, dispuestos a seguir con su vida. No corría a abrazar a su madre porque la veía exhausta; tratando de sonreírle y preguntarle cómo le había ido mientras hacía la cena. Su padre ni siquiera lo veía, enorgulleciéndose del maravilloso compás intelectual que apuntaba siempre a su hijo mayor.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejándose del pasado una vez más. No tenía caso atormentarse. Se suponía que todo lo había superado con las teclas del piano y con las estupideces de Naruto. Todo era pasado. Todo. Soltó la ropa que estrujaba con fuerza, viéndola hundirse con lentitud entre la espuma de jabón.

Con el rostro sombrío, sacudió descuidadamente las manos, quitándose el exceso de agua, y después restregárselas a lo largo del pantalón. Les demostraría su fortaleza en ese momento, hablando francamente con Itachi sin ninguna pausa. Y una vez que escuchara todo lo que su hermano tenía que decirle, y sólo en ese momento, sabría con certeza si Itachi se arrepentía de dejarlo solo cuando antes prometió estar a su lado.

Acercándose hasta la puerta, giró la dorada perilla con suavidad. Su gesto perdido cambió inmediatamente, endureciéndose con el escozor frío y altanero que todo el mundo conocía.

_**xXx**_

Itachi vio a su hermano acercarse, con aquel rostro duro e impávido tan inusual en los adolescentes de trece años. Se desconcertó cuando se sentó en el suelo, mirando significativamente al pasmado rubio a su lado.

—Espérame fuera, Naruto —le ordenó suavemente. El aludido salió de su alelada sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no entendiendo el mensaje. Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Vete de aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—No voy a escapar. Tengo que hablar con el de una buena vez en privado, así que lárgate de aquí.

Naruto no protestó, tomando el tazón de galletas, advirtiéndole a Sasuke que no fuera un bastardo. Luego salió de la habitación, con la mano sujeta en la perilla, tratando de no hacer ruido al momento de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Y bien? —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Itachi suspiró antes de hablar.

—Siento mucho haberte dejado durante estos años, pero no fue culpa mía. Padre me obligó a ir a esa Universidad después de pagarla. No quería abandonarte —explicó el más grande, con los ojos clavados en la taza de café que reposaba en el suelo. El rostro de Sasuke seguía igual de duro e inexpresivo, tanto como antes. Luego le siguió un silencio incómodo, e Itachi curveó las cejas, frustrado, pensando que quizá su esfuerzo sería completamente inútil.

"_Sasuke es un amargado desde que lo conozco, pero es buena persona" _—sonó la voz de Naruto desde el fondo de su cabeza—_. "A veces es bastante desgraciado y frío, pero si hablas con él así como lo hiciste conmigo, te aseguro que Sasuke poco a poco irá abriéndose. Algunas de las veces cuando éramos niños, me contaba las cosas que hacían cuando tus padres trabajaban. Todavía te quiere, pero es muy orgulloso"._

Naruto tenía toda la razón. No se rendiría por nimiedades y mucho menos ahora, que tenía la perfecta oportunidad de redimirse con Sasuke y recuperar los lazos que extrañaba desde hace tanto.

—Como fui el primer hijo del respetable señor Uchiha, tenía que ser completamente perfecto. En cuerpo, alma y mente —empezó nuevamente Itachi, envuelto en un sentimiento nostálgico e indigerible. Sasuke veía sin ver el líquido negro de la taza blanca de porcelana, sin ser capaz de alzar la vista otra vez—. Tenía estudios excesivos y una vida asocial, a excepción de los miembros de la familia. Padre fue muy duro conmigo, siempre alegándome que tenía que ser el mejor para hacer honor a nuestro glorioso apellido. Nunca conocí niños de mi edad. Estaba prohibido.

"_Siempre que habían reuniones yo era el centro de atención, dado que era el más pequeño y el más inteligente de todos. Padre siempre me mantenía a su lado, enseñándome ante los demás como un trofeo de oro. Llegué a pensar ingenuamente en ese entonces que ese era mi propósito en la vida: enorgullecer a mi padre hasta desfallecer. Y así lo hice. Procuré ser el mejor en todo, olvidándome de los demás hasta ese día._

—El día en que naciste, Sasuke —torció una pequeña sonrisa en la boca. El aludido movió los ojos de la taza hacia Itachi, prestando real interés desde ese punto—. Pensé que quizá contigo podría mantener una convivencia más estable. Eras parte de la familia después de todo, y no rompía las reglas.

"_Madre estaba recostada en cama después de dejar el hospital. Tú descansabas en sus brazos, ajeno a mi presencia. Te veías extraño. Demasiado pálido y rosa, con una pequeña maraña de cabello negro en la cabeza. Madre me decía que si quería cargarte, y lo hice. Cuando te tuve entre mis manos, y aunque era todavía un niño, juré cuidarte y ayudarte en lo que pudiera. Hacía mis deberes y estudiaba lo más rápido que podía para que padre me dejara jugar un poco contigo, algo difícil porque casi siempre estabas dormido._

"_Los años pasaron y creciste. Padre me regañaba por no dedicarle el tiempo suficiente a mis estudios, y aunque jamás bajé mi promedio y seguí como siempre asistiendo a las clases extras, me prohibía estar contigo cuando él estuviera en casa. Fue una orden que ni siquiera madre pudo romper y lo sé muy bien, porque vi cuando ella trataba de hablar con él. Me emocioné un poco contigo, no lo niego. Procuraba estar junto a ti la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre porque eras con la única persona infantil que se me permitía hablar. Cuando cumpliste los seis años, escapé de casa, llevándote conmigo a comprar un par de helados. _

"_Ese día hacía un calor horrible, así que la helada paleta de limón nos sentó de maravilla. Por eso, cuando llegamos a casa, casi ni escuché el regaño de padre, hasta que te acusó a ti. Te defendí, claro, pero no me salvé de los castigos. Y tampoco te protegí a ti._

—¿Recuerdas ese día? —Sasuke cabeceó distraídamente, levantándose del suelo, estirando los músculos. Itachi no dejó de verlo medio sonriente, mientras su hermano se acercaba lentamente a la cama y se hundía en el colchón—. Padre nos castigó hasta que madre lo convenció de que era una tontería. No te vi hasta entonces.

"_Una noche varios meses después, padre pidió hablar conmigo. Fuimos a la sala, ya que madre estaba limpiando los platos de la cena. Me comentó sobre una Universidad increíble, en la cual me había inscrito ya. No le dije nada, porque vi tu cabeza asomándose por la puerta entreabierta. Él se dio cuenta, y te gritó._

—Fui un estúpido por no ponerle un alto —se lamentó haciendo una pausa—. Lo siento.

—…no importa ya —le contestó en un murmullo, encogido en un ovillo en una esquina de la cama. Itachi continuó, recostándose en el colchón, mirando el blanco techo frente a él.

"_Los días pasaron y él ni yo nos hablábamos. Hasta que un día de esos, madre entró a mi habitación y me dijo que padre ya había pagado la cuota. Mi estancia allá ya estaba más que asegurada. Ella me sonrió, diciéndome que no me preocupara por ti, que ella renunciaría y se encargaría de cuidarte. Vacilé un poco, no quería dejarte… pero si no lo hacía, padre sería aún menos indulgente. Y no era justo para ti. Aún eras un niño muy pequeño._

—…¿por qué…? —la voz de Sasuke titubeó, dudando si preguntar o no. Itachi rodó la atenta mirada hasta verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Al final Sasuke decidió cerrar la boca, diciendo rápidamente un nada, arrepentido, dejando que su hermano continuara con la historia. Itachi suspiró, retomando el hilo de la conversación con la misma voz suave y acompasada.

"_Hice las maletas en menos de media hora. No cargué mucho, justamente lo necesario. Después bajé las escaleras, dispuesto a decirle a padre que aceptaba el trato. Él me sonrió, orgulloso, diciéndome que me dejaría en el aeropuerto en unas horas. Lo abandoné cuando tomó el teléfono y comenzó a hacer varias llamadas. Salí en dirección a tu habitación, pero no te encontré. Le pregunté a madre y me dijo que estabas en el jardín, durmiendo. Fue muy difícil despertarte para decirte todo, créeme. Más difícil que los exámenes semanales que me hacía padre en casa._

"_Te moví el hombro hasta que abriste los ojos. Me senté a tu lado, escuchando las cosas que me decías y te respondía cuando me preguntabas algo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ni siquiera cuantas horas me quedaban para estar contigo. No quería dejar de escuchar tu voz cuando me recibías al llegar a casa, no quería dejar de ver tus pequeños berrinches ni tus graciosas muecas disgustadas. Y de pronto, pasó. Padre me habló desde la ventana, avisándome que todo ya estaba listo. Alargué tanto mi ensimismamiento, que no quise despedirte. No quería. Y ahora tenía que hacerlo a la fuerza. El adiós fue bastante amargo y tonto, dado que no te dije nada y te golpeé la frente como lo hacía antes de irme a clases. Te sonreí y te dije que regresaría pronto._

—…Los días fueron bastante largos y tediosos desde que subí al avión. Exámenes largos, solicitudes de clubes, conmemoraciones, fiestas, graduaciones, ensayos, discursos… —Itachi resopló, recordando por todas las tonterías que había pasado—. La habitación en la que me hospedaba era fría y solitaria. Tan enfermiza como el color blanco en los hospitales. El tiempo libre que tenía lo usaba para hablar por teléfono con madre. Pedí que me comunicara contigo, pero me decía que no querías.

Itachi giró contra el colchón, acercándose un poco más a su hermano. Sasuke suavizó la mirada desde su posición, dándole la espalda. En ese tiempo estaba mal; triste, furioso, solo, abandonado… engañado y sobretodo herido. Algo que su corazón de niño no podía aguantar. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de calmarse.

—…Me sentía culpable de que estuvieras tan abandonado. Madre se dio cuenta también mucho después y renunció. Aunque creo que fue algo tarde. Para ese entonces eras… así —agregó en voz baja—. ¿Por qué nunca quisiste hablar conmigo?

—Me sentía… traicionado —habló Sasuke en pausas—. Traicionado porque me abandonaste y no cumpliste la promesa que me habías hecho de no dejarme solo —chasqueó la lengua, formando una amarga sonrisa en la boca—. Era débil y me sujetaba a ti como si mi vida dependiera de ello —apretó los puños y frunció las cejas recordando las palabras de Orochimaru. Esa historia que le había contado Itachi lo había descrito como el niño débil y estúpido. Y ese hecho lo enfurecía hasta niveles alarmantes. Dejándose llevar por ese negativismo furioso, agregó—: Fue mejor que te fueras. Así dejé de una vez de estar tras tus espaldas, lloriqueando como un estúpido inútil.

Itachi se enfureció por el comentario de su hermano. El pesimismo y esa maldita forma de compadecerse lo tenían completamente harto. De un rápido movimiento, se situó arriba de él, girándole la cara con la mano, apretujándole la barbilla, enfrentando con fiereza los ojos carbón de Sasuke.

—¡Compórtate!

—¿Comportarme? —La mirada negra del aludido endureció—. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué te cuente todo lo que lloré y te extrañé? ¿Buscas que te abrace después de tu historia, que pida perdón?

Itachi enmudeció. La sonrisa amarga de Sasuke se había acentuado aún más, escondiéndose entre los fugitivos mechones negros.

—¡SASUKE, BASTARDO! —chilló Naruto, entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación con los ojos chispeantes de ira. Ambos hermanos lo miraron desconcertados, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que había estado escuchando todo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí! —Sasuke le ordenó, quitándose a Itachi de encima; aún recostado sobre la cama—. ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, imbécil!

—¡Oh sí! ¡Sí que lo es! —rugió el rubio, acercándose a Sasuke, sujetándole del cuello y levantándolo de la cama bruscamente, para verle furiosamente a los ojos—. ¡¿Acaso no ves como tu hermano está sincerándose contigo y tú le respondes esas estupideces? ¡Entiéndelo, está arrepentido! ¡Él jamás se olvidó de ti! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que dijo o qué? —Itachi no dejó de mirar al rubio desde que había entrado, pero ahora con los ojos drásticamente abiertos. Sasuke se sacudió, dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas.

—¡No te metas en asuntos que no te importan! ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! —le espetó furioso, golpeándole una pierna con el filo del zapato. Naruto lo separó de sí, agachándose por el dolor de ese golpe, sobándose el hueso.

—¡Deja de hacerte la víctima Sasuke! ¡Acuérdate de las cosas que me decías en el parque de la escuela!

—¡Cállate ya!

—¡Ya basta de compadecerte todo el tiempo! —las palabras cargadas de verdad lograron que Sasuke enmudeciera—. Tu hermano está arrepentido, y sé que es cierto porque ya escuché un resumen de esa historia, junto a la de ahorita. Tiene tu misma cara cuando te pasas de la raya conmigo, ¿sabes?

—…No es asunto tuyo. ¡Sal de aquí ahora!

El ojiazul hizo un amago de señalarlo con el dedo acusadoramente, pero se detuvo por la cara de Itachi tras Sasuke. Estaba perdido completamente en sus pensamientos con el gesto frío, indescifrable. Quizá no había sido una muy buena idea meterse a la habitación de esa forma, pero Sasuke, ese bastardo arrogante… ¿Por qué no lo perdonaba y se ahorraba esos estúpidos dramas de telenovela barata? Conocía los gestos y las arrugas de su cara. Y la forma en que lo miraba ahora con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos brillosos, significaba que había dado al blanco con su acusación. Veía su histeria y su confusión en lo más profundo de sus brillantes pozos negros. Suavizó el rostro sin quererlo. No podía ser tan duro después de verlo de esa forma. Aclarándose la garganta, prosiguió con la voz más seria que pudo pronunciar, frunciendo levemente el ceño en el proceso.

—…Sasuke, por más genio que digan que eres… yo sé que en el fondo eres un idiota. Incluso más que yo. Y eso es porque no ves las cosas buenas a tu alrededor. Dime… ¿Por qué no lo perdonas, eh? Anda, dímelo.

—No es fácil.

—¿Y por qué no?

—…eso es algo que no entenderías nunca —bajó el rostro, flaqueando, con su cabello oscuro cubriéndole los ojos, dejando al descubierto la forma en que apretaba los labios con sus dientes. Naruto se acercó para rodearlo en un amistoso abrazo. Sasuke no lo rechazó, perdido en otro mundo; en aquel espantoso universo de recuerdos que tantas ganas tenía de olvidar. Escondió su rostro quebrantado y ensombrecido en la curvatura del cuello de Naruto, tratando de recuperar el semblante de roca fría lo más rápido posible.

—Sasuke, deja de hacerte el testarudo. _Déjalo_. Sabes que ése es mi papel, así que no me lo robes… ¿oíste? ¿Sasuke?

Itachi casi podía asegurar que estorbaba en la escena. Al parecer, Naruto había tenido todo bajo control, otra vez; _sin su ayuda_. Estaba siendo marginado de la plática a la que supuestamente tenía que llegar y que le daría, como resultado, algún fruto a su beneficio. Maldijo la hora en la que todo se había desmoronado. Si tan sólo pudiera regresar las manecillas del reloj a la fecha exacta en la que se fue de casa…

Apartó los ojos de los adolescentes, clavándola en el piso con la boca arrugada. Aunque agradecía que Naruto hubiera entrado a defenderlo y ayudarlo, a su manera, se suponía que él debía colaborar en la relación si en verdad quería recuperar la confianza de su hermano. Y que Naruto estuviera ahí al lado de su hermano, abrazándole y murmurándole cosas graciosas al oído, no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Decidiéndose a posponer el asunto para más tarde, se encaminó a la salida. El rubio le clavó los ojos levantados desde el cuello de Sasuke, un tanto alarmado por el movimiento. Itachi negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de caminar.

—…¿Sabes cuál es la razón por la que te odio tanto, Naruto? —Itachi y el aludido notaron la inquietud y la suavidad con la que Sasuke les susurraba, como si estuviera contándoles un secreto. El mayor se detuvo cinco pasos antes de llegar a la puerta, agudizando el oído con atención—. Porque siempre sabes expresar lo que siento, incluso mejor que yo mismo. Eres un completo usuratonkachi.

El rostro de Itachi pareció iluminarse un poco por la indirecta, pero no se volteó a mirarlo. Hundió los ojos en la alfombra, recorriendo con la mirada el pequeño desorden que prevalecía en el suelo, tratando de aplacar la reciente y quebradiza esperanza que Sasuke había insinuado. Naruto casi sonrió al sentir un pequeño temblor delatador en el cuerpo que abrazaba; Sasuke se estaba rompiendo poco a poco. Si seguía así, quizá dejaría de llamarlo bastardo por un tiempo.

—…odio sentirme así —murmuró una vez más—, …tan _estúpido_ y _débil_.

—¿Estúpido… débil? —le espetó suavemente Naruto desde su oreja—. ¿De qué babosada estás hablando? Si fueras débil, ahorita estarías en el manicomio y no aquí, en casa, a punto de disculparte con tu hermano. No sé de dónde demonios has sacado esas tonterías, _baka_. Pero te aseguro que no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro… bueno, quizá un poco estúpido, pero nada grave. Solamente tienes que mirarme a mí —Sasuke mordió su labio, recargando la puntilla respingada de su nariz en la piel bronceada del cuello. Naruto sonrió levemente—. Anda, Sasuke, habla con tu hermano de una vez y deja los dramas para las novelas de tu mamá y de la vieja. —Sasuke no dijo nada, limitándose a respirar un poco más contra la piel de Naruto.

Itachi detuvo su inspección del suelo de golpe, abriendo inmensamente los ojos con un brillo bailando en ellos. Ahí, a unos pasos lejos de él, se encontraba la vieja fotografía familiar. La única en la que los dos salieron juntos y sonrientes, sin la seriedad habitual como en todas las demás. Casi sin proponérselo, caminó y se acuclilló hasta ella, alzándola con la mano; observándola con una fugitiva sonrisa divertida.

—Creí que estaba perdida.

—…¿Ah? —Naruto silbó confundido, creyendo que le estaba hablando. Trató de no moverse demasiado para no molestar a Sasuke, quien arrugó levemente el entrecejo—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Eh? —Itachi lo ignoró, levantándose con la fotografía en las manos.

—Sasuke… ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Cuando era más pequeño, la robé del cuarto de nuestra madre —respondió, su voz comenzaba a fortalecerse—. No quería que padre la tirara o le pasara algo. Me… me traía viejos recuerdos.

Naruto separó al moreno de su hombro, forzándolo a salir de lo que parecía había convertido en su refugio personal. Sasuke se dejó hacer, sin levantar la cara por ningún motivo. Naruto sabía que el orgullo jamás dejaría que lo vieran con el rostro desnudo, sin la máscara antipática y aislada que siempre traía consigo.

Itachi sonrió, acercándose a su hermano con lentitud. Cabeceó, diciéndole a Naruto con la mirada que podía marcharse. Ahora le tocaba a él sembrar algo con Sasuke, sin su ayuda.

El rubio asintió, saliendo de la habitación sin rechistar. Y tal y como lo había hecho antes, cerró la puerta con suavidad, sin despegar la mano de la perilla hasta cerrarla por completo. Tenía el presentimiento de que arreglarían las cosas, juntos. Pasándose las manos por detrás de la nuca, caminó por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

Ahora sí les daría privacidad.

_**xXx**_

_**Gracias…**_

A _Arasumi_, quien pese a todo sigue aquí. Válgame, qué bien que la historia no esté tan mal. Así tengo una razón para que las cuentas no me parezcan tan pesadas.

A _Tsunade25_, quien sacó el diccionario por mi causa. Oh, sí, sobre eso. Pues yo utilicé la palabra de la manera en que se traduciría a indiferente, ya que la mesa no tiene relevancia en nada, salvo en sostener los maletines. Aunque estuve pensándolo en cambiarlo por débil, pero ya no puedo. Hn, como sea. Sin embargo, eso que dijiste de los bares, me hizo reír un poco. Hasta pensé que había escrito que esta ebria.

A _Anónimo_, quien sigue tomándose un tiempo para leerme. Vaya, es reconfortante que te guste de esa manera. Hay veces en que uno ya no puede escribir más, dado que los problemas se arremolinan como torbellinos intensos y siempre están ahí. Ya lo sabré yo. Espero no meterle ese diabólico OOC, y si lo hago, sea la cosa menos susceptible posible. Y sobre Beecher, el gato está más que emocionado. Además de que ya estoy de tiempo completo en casa por algunos días, le compré unas sardinas en agua, tal y como le gustan. Pero aún así mordisqueó el cable del teléfono. Odia cuando comienza a timbrar. Ya lo ha descolgado varias veces.

A _Loveless7_, quien no tiene nada de qué disculparse. No negaré que me gustan los comentarios, así sé a ciencia cierta que divierto a alguien en alguna parte del mundo. Sobre lo de Naruto, me basé en cosas que me han pasado. Dado que estás comiéndote la cabeza sobre un asunto por mucho tiempo, a veces descubres cosas nuevas por esas ramas. Me ha pasado un par de veces, cuando reflexiono una que otra cosa de mi vida. Y no dudes en que lo terminaré, no me gusta dejar las historias inconclusas; así me tarde milenios.

A _Gregory Strathairn_, quien se presentó de improvisto. Las faltas ortográficas otra vez. Espero que tengas razón y que en algunos meses ya esté corrigiendo esta historia completa. Gracias por las felicitaciones.

A _Jaden Uchiha Yukino_, quien no se ha ido y sigue esperándome. La parte de Naruto tiene que ser algo así como cómica, ya que esa es parte indiscutible de su personalidad. Y sí, la forma en que lo va descubriendo también me parece algo curioso. Pobre de Naruto, pero da mucha risa.

A _Miau_, quien se apuntó a la historia. Pues sí, todo lo que dijiste sobre las causas de las no-actualizaciones tienen algo que ver con todo eso. Es agradable que te hayas tomado un tiempo y que, sobre todo, esté gustándote. Gracias también por firmar en _Berrinche_.

A _Read_, quien se enganchó a esta novela dramática. Veo que está gustándote, que bien. Trato de hacer la historia lo más parecida posible a lo que sería el comportamiento humano. Desde sus atrocidades hasta sus actos caritativos, todo moldeado hacia el animé de Naruto. Como sea, dejo que leas y, si es que puedes, te responderé a tu próximo comentario. Hasta otra.


	7. Fortaleza

_"__**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, Yaoi, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha.

**Notas:** ¡Pero qué vergüenza! ¡Casi dos meses en coma! No quiero echar culpas, pero por los demonios del infierno, que el trabajo tiene gran parte de ellas. El recorte de empleados es horrible y no mencionaré la inseguridad que habita aquí en México. Bah, a mí que me importa. Si algún día me asaltan, lucharé hasta la muerte. Es mi dinero y no estoy estresándome por nada.

Beecher estará a salvo con Carolina. Y la nueva novia de él tendrá que juguetear con las arañas de plástico que colecciona esa niña. Pero no voy a morirme aún, quiero terminar de escribir o vagaré eternamente alrededor de la computadora, forzando a mi sobrina a que finalice ésta y la otra historia.

Maldita sea. Estoy escribiendo cosas que no van al caso, pero entiéndanme: estuve prácticamente sin libertad por casi tres semanas y después me dio una jaqueca. Ahora estoy estable y más tranquila, con una nueva tasa negra con mi adorado café amargo adentro. ¡Y el invierno ya empieza!

Diez comentarios en el capítulo anterior y ya llegué a los cuarenta en total. ¡Qué maravilla! Me han animado bastante después de este mar de papeles y papeles que ha sido el trabajo. Muchísimas gracias.

Cuando llegué aquí hace algunos días, me encontré con que la página había sido actualizada y yo, que apenas estaba entendiéndole a la anterior, casi muero de frustración. Afortunadamente, Carolina me dio una explicación breve. Estaba leyendo unas historias del fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh! y como se hizo una cuenta, ya sabe navegar sin pretextos.

Sin más, y con letras que quizá estén de relleno, los dejo con la historia; prometiendo que será actualizada por lo menos una vez cada tres semanas.

O lo más pronto posible que pueda. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de la historia, porque ahora sí me tardé bastante. Una disculpa más.

**xXx**

_**Capítulo Siete**_

Tsunade se instaló frente a la ventana, corriendo delicadamente las cortinas con los dedos y las cejas fruncidas. Naruto estaba tardándose demasiado en regresar y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en llamarla, para así asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

—Deja de preocuparte. No es la primera vez que hace eso —Jiraiya se hundió más en el sofá, acomodándose el cojín tras la espalda. Tsunade giró sobre sus tobillos, mirándolo con reproche.

—¿Y? Eso no hará que me preocupe menos cada vez que pase.

—Deja de quejarte. Tú tienes la culpa de que haya salido de casa.

Tsunade cruzó los brazos, girándose de nuevo hacia la ventana; evitando a toda costa esa conversación. Jiraiya suspiró, alargando la mano derecha hasta la mesa frente a él y sujetó firmemente el control remoto. Cuando presionó el botón rojo de encendido, la pantalla se iluminó, mostrando lo que parecía una película de ciencia ficción. La rubia pegó la frente a la ventana, moviendo sus ojos a los lados, deseando que Naruto apareciera por una de las esquinas en ese momento.

Jiraiya puso los ojos en blanco, cambiando rápidamente los canales sin prestarle real interés a alguno de ellos. Sabía que la preocupación de Tsunade era algo natural, dado que ese niño era lo único, junto a él y Shizune, que le quedaba en la vida. Ella le había mencionado hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún eran solamente amigos, que su hermano pequeño Nawaki y hasta ese entonces, el amor de su vida, Dan, murieron cruelmente en medio de una estúpida lucha entre pandilleros. Ella jamás quiso dar detalles y el nunca se los pidió.

Por esa razón no le sorprendía verla ahí; pegada a la ventana con los brazos cruzados, esperando que Naruto apareciera con su sonrisa iluminando la casa como lo haría un sol en miniatura.

Después de unos segundos en el que sólo se escuchó el leve parloteo de la televisión, repentinamente el teléfono comenzó a timbrar con insistencia.

Tsunade no se despegó de la ventana, así que Jiraiya, tras un resoplido lleno de fastidio, gateó entre los cojines del sofá y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesa de luz, al otro lado del sillón.

—¿Quién es?

—Y dices que soy un grosero irrespetuoso y no sé que más… ¡Deberías escucharte antes de criticarme, viejo!

—Ah, Naruto —sopló Jiraiya, entonando el nombre del rubio más fuerte a propósito para que Tsunade lo escuchara. Funcionó. Al instante la mujer estaba a su lado, tratando de quitarle el teléfono de las manos—. Deja tus bromitas para después. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí, en la casa de Sasuke. Hablé para avisarles que me voy a quedar acá hasta más tarde. La mamá de Sasuke está preparando una comida deliciosa y me invitó. Ya me harté de comer las sobras como siempre allá con ustedes dos —Jiraiya escuchó vagamente la risa liviana de Mikoto e inevitablemente se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—¡No seas mentiroso, enano! ¡Nosotros no comemos sobras!

—Ya, ya. No es como si la mamá de Sasuke fuera a criticarlos o algo así. Pues yo nada más hablé para eso, los veo más tarde —le comunicó el rubio, rascándose la parte inferior de la espalda como un simio. Mikoto volvió a reír mientras veía los bizcochos frente a ella, imaginándose las caras de los familiares de ese muchachito al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y quién te ha dado permiso, niño malcriado? —ahora escuchó la voz furiosa de Tsunade y el resoplido rendido de su padrino. Al parecer había logrado arrebatarle el teléfono. Suspiró, preparándose para el sermón que vendría a continuación—. ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

—No me pasará nada. Obligaré a Sasuke que me acompañe a casa después de comer. Tampoco es para tanto.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? Eres un niño testarudo. Ya llevas más de tres horas perdido y apenas te has dignado a hablarnos —Tsunade suspiró, recargándose en el sofá con gesto cansado—. Deja de hacer tus numeritos y regrésate a casa ya.

—No puedo —Naruto bajó la voz, esperando que Mikoto no lo escuchara—. Sasuke necesita mi ayuda. Regresaré más tarde, te lo prometo.

—Naruto, te he dich-

—No seas así —insistió con voz grave—. Regresaré en un par de horas a casa, ya se los dije.

—Apenas eres un niño y se supone que tienes que obedecerme. Eres un caso perdido —le comentó agotada, soltándole un suspiro al final.

—Neh, entonces… ¿eso es un sí?

—No esperaré más, Naruto, te lo advierto. Dejaré de comprarte sopas instantáneas como vuelvas a desobedecerme y estoy hablando y amenazándote en serio.

—Sí, sí, sí. Lo que digas —respondió con fastidio, cansado de tantos chantajes—. Ya nada más falta que me pongas un collar al cuello y me pongas uno de esos localizadores de personas.

—¡Naruto!

—Lo sé, me pasé —reconoció, metiendo el dedo índice en el canalillo del oído lastimado. Tsunade había chillado su nombre bastante fuerte. Bufando, se colocó el teléfono en la otra oreja, retomando el habla con un tono lleno de fastidio e indignación—. Pero eso está de más. Te prometí que lo iba a ser, ¿no? ¡Confía en mí!

Tsunade se escurrió en el asiento, con una mueca a medio camino de la rabia y la comprensión. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho ya lo mismo? Estafada tantas veces como para que fuera capaz de dudar en su palabra, se contestó. Suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz, mientras Jiraiya le arrebataba cuidadosamente el teléfono de las manos.

—Estamos hablando en serio. Te queremos aquí a las seis en punto —la voz de Jiraiya sonó inusualmente seria. El rubio volvió a contestarle que dejara de amenazarlo y que sí estaría con ellos antes de la hora de la cena.

—Bien.

—Y ni se les ocurra hacer cosas pervertidas —agregó Naruto, curveando una sonrisa entre juguetona y maliciosa al otro lado de la línea, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto—;…regresaré pronto.

Y dicho eso colgó, encajando cuidadosamente el teléfono negro contra la base pegada en la pared. A varias casas de ahí, un Jiraiya colorado suspiró con resignación, pasándole el aparato a su esposa para que lo depositara en su sitio. Una vez que Tsunade cumplió, giró sobre sí misma, mirando al hombre con firmeza. Después de un pequeño silencio, y bastante interesada en el bochorno carmesí que teñía el rostro del otro, preguntó en tono malicioso, sabiendo de antemano lo que había sucedido:

—¿Qué más te dijo?

Jiraiya se hizo el desentendido, cogiendo una vieja revista del suelo y clavando sus ojos entre los cuadros de colores. Tsunade se carcajeó con burla.

—Eres un pervertido y aún así te comportas como un mojigato cuando Naruto te dice algo sobre el tema. Eres un quisquilloso.

El hombre frunció el ceño, disponiéndose a ignorarla y leer uno de los artículos amarillistas que estaban en sus manos. Cuando hundió la mirada en una fotografía de una mujer bastante hermosa, la depravada sonrisa se estiró sobre su boca. La rubia apoyó su espalda en el respaldo mullido del sofá, estirando los brazos por arriba de la cabeza en un intento por relajarse.

Alzando la cabeza hasta reposar la nuca al filo del sillón, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaría haciendo ese niño con Sasuke. Quizá había sido algo imprudente dejarse llevar por su inquietud y soltarle así nada más lo que pensaba de su relación amistosa con él, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Así dejaba de lado las hipocresías. Ese niño no le caía bien y lo soportaba solamente porque Naruto era bastante feliz con él.

…pero no permitiría jamás que ese Sasuke le arrebatara la contagiosa alegría a su ahijado. Conocía a Naruto y la tristeza que lo perseguiría si alguna vez pasara por esa situación tan vergonzosa. Por muy egoísta y estúpido que sonara, aún le parecía una abominación que, siendo prácticamente ya unos adolescentes, la gente murmurara cosas romanticonas sobre ellos dos.

No era que le importara mucho lo que dijeran los demás. Ignoraba cada comentario despectivo que hacían sobre su mal hábito alcohólico y de su extraña pasión hacia las apuestas. Pero lo había notado. Y eran muy diferentes los chismes a las verdades. Cuando vio como los ojos negros de Sasuke cambiaban del invierno a la primavera cada vez que veía el rostro sonriente de Naruto entre la multitud, se atragantó con su saliva. Estaba segurísima que dentro de algunos años más, el moreno podría llegar a enamorarse de él sin darse cuenta.

Y eso los dañaría colosalmente. Naruto sufriría por la pérdida de una amistad tan valiosa, y Sasuke se amargaría aún más porque ese alguien que lo hacía sonreír no correspondería jamás a sus sentimientos. Porque Naruto ya estaba enamorado de una niña.

Aquello era más que suficiente para que Sasuke se pusiera un alto, o ella misma se encargaría de exigírselo. No dejaría que nada más lastimara a Naruto. Ya había sufrido bastante desde la muerte de su padre y la extraña desaparición de su madre.

Suspiró una vez más, levantándose un poco del sofá, y recargándose en el hombro de su esposo, mientras éste continuaba leyendo la revista. No tenía nada que hacer hasta que Naruto regresara a casa y los chantajeara a cenar varios paquetes de ramen instantáneo.

Ojalá las manecillas del reloj avanzaran tan rápido como lo hacían cuando jugaba cartas. Ya quería que Naruto atravesara la puerta con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su chillido desesperante.

**xXx**

El silencio era lo suficientemente palpable como para escuchar levemente la plática de Naruto y Mikoto desde la cocina. Itachi y Sasuke estaban sentados en la cama, juntos, sin abrir la boca desde que Naruto salió de la habitación. El más grande aún traía la vieja fotografía entre manos, imaginando a un pequeño niño de seis años abriendo cajones, indagando entre cosméticos y perfumes, en la búsqueda de un preciado tesoro. Y eso lo envolvió de ternura, deseando haber estado ahí en el momento en que había sucedido.

Sasuke se revolvió incómodo en su lugar, aún debatiéndose si salir de la habitación o encaminarse a una conversación. Ambas eran bastante complicadas. Cuando echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano, pensó que quizás él también estaba en la misma situación; lidiándose entre irse o quedarse igual que él. Y por eso le sorprendió verlo contemplando la fotografía con una sonrisa. El sentimiento de iniciar una pequeña conversación creció. Deseaba fervientemente saciar su apetito de dudas, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para restablecer la confianza que alguna vez le tuvo. Aunque, según había entendido en la historia de Itachi y en la intervención del idiota de Naruto, su hermano no tenía la culpa de nada y él lo había acusado injustamente por seis años; la cicatriz se había abierto y cerrado de una manera tan rápida y extraña que seguía tan aturdido como al principio. Pero ahora él se había convertido en un villano sordomudo que nada más le gustaba quejarse del mundo.

Mientras Sasuke reflexionaba, Itachi ahogaba con evidente eficacia una risilla, provocando que la sonrisa que tenía se intensificara. Era patético que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, ninguno fuera lo suficiente fuerte para iniciar lo que sería una reconciliación. Quizá podría comenzar el paso, pero ya no tenía nada que decir. Era el turno de Sasuke para hablar.

Cinco minutos pasaron y seguían en silencio. Itachi jugueteaba con los pulgares sin prisa, denotando que la paciencia era una de sus virtudes. Su rostro no demostraba alguna inquietud, pero sí una concentración rítmica hacia sus dedos, mismos que se movían con agilidad entre sus manos.

Sasuke soltó un leve quejido, sintiendo de pronto los párpados pesados. El silencio comenzaba a aburrirlo y el cuerpo cálido de su hermano parecía llamarle para que se recargara contra él, cobijándose en su calor como alguna vez lo hizo cuando era más pequeño. Esperaba que Itachi tomara el habla una vez más, pero no volvió a abrir la boca. Era obvio que esperaba algo de su parte, pero no sabía que decirle. Una plática ligera le parecía absurda y no se creía capaz de contar algunas anécdotas de su pasado. Sería incómodo y doloroso en partes iguales, además que sobraba.

Y no tenía cabeza en ese momento para algo que no involucrara una almohada o una sábana estirada en la cama. Necesitaba descansar de ese día; recuperar las horas de sueño que tenía perdidas.

Itachi se giró levemente cuando sintió un pequeño peso en su hombro. La cabeza de Sasuke se repuso al instante, maldiciéndose así mismo por cometer una estupidez de ese tamaño. Itachi comprendió entonces que Sasuke estaba bastante cansado. Alzando las manos hasta rodear los hombros de su hermano, lo acercó lentamente hacia su pecho.

Sasuke se tensó inmediatamente, separándose de él; con la intención de que Itachi no lo tomara para mal. Aún estaba aturdido y aunque no lo admitiera, avergonzado con sí mismo para dar el borrón y cuenta nueva. No se lo merecía. Aún no.

Itachi hizo señas de comprenderlo, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Sasuke, aún en la misma posición, contempló cada uno de sus movimientos, agradeciéndole internamente que fuera tan comprensivo. Susurró por lo bajo un agradecimiento que no sabría con certeza si Itachi habría detectado y, recostándose sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta hasta darle la espalda.

Itachi le respondió con un de nada, abriendo y cerrando la puerta suavemente. Cuando caminó por el pasillo alfombrado, saboreó como un gran peso desaparecía. Y se sintió bastante ligero, como si de pronto la gravedad hubiera desaparecido y se encontrara flotando en el aire. Su cabello negro y largo se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos y entre las hebras de su flequillo, escondida y brillante, la sonrisa creció, extendiéndose más de lo que creía podían estirarse sus labios.

Ahora todo estaba bien. El muro del odio estaba extinguiéndose por fin.

**xXx**

Después de sacarse el delantal, Mikoto observó con una sonrisa conciliadora a Naruto; mismo que estaba recargado en la pared, mirando disimuladamente hacia las escaleras. Sabía con certeza que Itachi estaba conversando en la habitación con su hijo más joven y que se trataba de un tema delicado. No por nada había escuchado tantos gritos de la planta alta, haciendo ecos en la cocina solitaria en donde estaba. Además, a Naruto parecían bailarle los ojos cuando oía un ruido del segundo piso. Parecía esperar un grito o un escandaloso golpeteo para subir por las escaleras e interferir como todo buen réferi de peleas. Pero la calma era una señal muy conciliadora.

Algo en ese pensamiento la llenó de un goce inexplicable. Su intuición maternal le decía que la tempestad poco a poco estaba disolviéndose y eso fue algo que logró hacerla suspirar de alivio. Observó como Naruto se encaminó hacia la sala, aburrido, y, como si se tratara de su propia casa, tomaba el control remoto mientras se tumbaba descuidadamente en el extenso sofá aperlado.

Volvió su vista al delantal blanco que traía entre manos. Definitivamente Sasuke y él eran muy diferentes. Cuando visitaban a un familiar lejano, Sasuke difícilmente abandonaba el sillón en donde se había sentado desde un principio.

—¿Quieres café? —Mikoto se encaminó al estante, mientras doblaba el delantal y lo metía en uno de los cajones.

—No, gracias. Así estoy bien —respondió, buscando algo interesante en la televisión. Se detuvo en un comercial, donde promocionaban los precios de un colorido restaurante japonés. Y casi le gruñó el estómago en protesta cuando el ingenioso camarógrafo enfocó un platillo de barbacoa coreana. Ahora ya no podía esperar para la hora de la comida—. Err… pero uno de esos panecillos que tiene en la mesa no me sentarían para nada mal.

Mikoto se recogió el cabello con la liga que cautelosamente se había atorado en su muñeca y mientras maniobraba el cabello entre la cinta elástica, respondió al adolescente que se lo llevaría en unos segundos.

Más conforme, Naruto se hundió en el sofá al tiempo que apagaba la televisión, presionando con el dedo índice el único botón rojo del control remoto. Giró la cara y estiró un poco el cuello, clavando sus ojos azules en el elegante barandal de madera que rodeaba las escaleras, esperando encontrarse con un par de piernas enfundadas en pantalones negros. Al no ver nada, y después de inflar sus mejillas en un gesto aburrido, deslizó su espalda hasta que ella quedó donde antes había estado su trasero. Si Itachi no hubiera subido a la habitación de Sasuke, aún se encontraría en la cama, durmiendo frente a la espalda del bastardo. Los dos juntos.

Casi dio un brinco cuando comprobó que deseaba estar recostado con Sasuke en ese momento y que por poco maldecía que Itachi se armara de valor para hablar con él en ese instante. Levantó su mano, encogiéndola en un puño y estampándola fuertemente contra su otro brazo. Era un completo imbécil por pensar esas tonterías. Que Sasuke y su hermano se contentaran era muchísimo más importante que una tonta y pequeña siesta junto al amargado de su mejor amigo.

—…te traje solamente dos panes y algo de leche. Después se te quitará el hambre para la comida.

Naruto se estremeció al escuchar la voz de una Mikoto sonriente, que ya tenía entre manos un vaso con leche y dos esponjosos bizcochos salpicados de chocolate, debajo de un plato de porcelana. Todo cuanto tenía que ver con Sasuke en su mente se borró al instante. Acomodándose en el sofá y concentrándose únicamente en el cálido y delicioso vapor que desprendían los panes, recordó que aún tenía hambre. La mujer rió entre dientes por la mueca bobalicona y graciosa que ahora se coloreaba en el rostro del rubio. Le pasó cuidadosamente el vaso de vidrio hasta que Naruto lo tomó en su mano y después le colocó el plato arriba de los muslos.

Mikoto rió una vez más y se alejó por el pasillo, diciéndole a Naruto que estaría en su alcoba viendo la televisión hasta que Fugaku llegara a casa. El rubio cabeceó, no siendo consciente que Mikoto ya había desaparecido del salón y que el gesto brillaba de inutilidad. Estaba mucho más ocupado en atragantarse con los cuernos del pan y en ahogarse con la espuma blanca de la leche.

**xXx**

El frío había aumentado considerablemente, así que Orochimaru encendió cuidadosamente el calentón de gas natural que estaba frente a él. Kabuto, unos pasos más atrás, pareció extrañarse demasiado. Era curioso que Orochimaru se tomara la molestia de encender ese calentón, siendo que casi siempre le exigía con la mirada dorada que lo hiciera antes que cualquier otra cosa.

No despegó sus ojos de la figura larga y fuerte de su dirigente, preguntándose porque hacía cosas que los demás considerarían atroces y despreciables. Las llamas del calentón se encendieron, pero Orochimaru no se alejó ni un milímetro, completamente embelesado en las danzas azules y rojas que se vivían detrás de los radiantes.

Kabuto pareció comprender que el hombre quería privacidad, así que optó por meterse en una de las recámaras a sintetizar el plan por billonésima vez. Orochimaru siguió inmóvil, importándole menos que la ética que Kabuto se hubiera despedido con el silencioso golpe de la puerta contra el marco de metal.

Analizaba su próxima fechoría. Sasuke no era ni por asomo un adolescente común de trece años. Contaba con inteligencia, perspicacia y fuerza. Era plenamente consciente de que si encontraba algo sospechoso en ese viaje, haría todo lo posible por excusarse y alejarse de sus garras.

Apretó la boca. Definitivamente no lo dejaría salirse con la suya. Y mucho menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de su pecaminosa victoria. Llevaba pensándolo desde que salió de esa cabaña con la compañía de su asistente. Si quería que todo saliera a la perfección y sin algún giro inesperado de Sasuke, tendría que adormecerlo y encerrarlo en un sitio alejado de las puertas y las ventanillas del transporte. Al principio pensaba llevárselo a la desconocida aldea del Sonido como si ese fuera el lugar del campamento, pero si Sasuke lograba escaparse, sabría perfectamente hacia donde escabullirse. Después decidió que lo mejor sería dormirlo y hacer el transcurso del viaje lo más normal posible, sin que nadie se enterara de su paradero y ni que llevaba a un menor de edad escondido.

Y luego apareció Kabuto y su brillantísima idea, dándole solución al problema. La parte de Sasuke y su familia estaba más que asegurada. El médico forense que había contratado Kabuto se prestó muy fácilmente después de llenarle los bolsillos de billetes verdes recién salidos del banco, además que era un conocido suyo. Incluso había hecho ya una prueba de ADN con uno de los cabellos que tomó de la chaqueta de Sasuke, cuando tocaba afanosamente el piano. Era una ventaja que Sasuke en su modo pianista se olvidara completamente del mundo.

Acarició el contorno de su rostro con los dedos, estirando los labios tétricamente cuando sintió su piel caliente. Se parecía al tacto suave y cálido de la tierna piel de ese cuello, aquella que aún vivía cantarinamente en su boca, gimiendo Sasuke por todos lados. Recostándose en el suelo alfombrado de un púrpura intenso y con la larga lengua afuera, comenzó a arrastrarse como una serpiente; aún con esa sonrisa diabólica en los labios y sus ojos dorados resplandecientes de gozo.

No podía evitarlo. El simple hecho de imaginárselo era maravillosamente excitante. Tener al pequeño y serio Sasuke entre sus manos, aplastándolo cruelmente bajo los suelos y paredes, sacándole lágrimas de humillación y dolor a esos ojos que parecían no conocer otro oficio que no fuera el vacío y la indiferencia.

De doblegar al orgulloso e irascible Uchiha Sasuke hasta el punto de amarrarle cuerdas a sus extremidades y manipularlo a su deliberado antojo. _Eso_ era precisamente lo que más placer le causaba. Más que una noche entera frotándolo contra su cuerpo. Quería escuchar los gritos histéricos y alterados convertirse en gemidos dóciles y quebradizos.

Una larga serpiente violácea, con peculiares franjas oscuras horizontales en su piel, emergió de pronto de abajo de uno de los pocos sillones oscuros, deslizándose elegantemente hasta Orochimaru. Sus pequeños y penetrantes ojos verdes no lo intimidaron en lo absoluto, ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter pesado y violento que la serpiente destilaba con altanería cada vez que siseaba.

Se levantó de los suelos y se encaminó por el pasillo, en dirección a la cocina. Manda tenía hambre y él tenía ratones gordos y vivos en el refrigerador, casi agonizando del frío.

**xXx**

_Flotaba._ Sentía como si navegara en un inmenso mar de algodón, más esponjoso y extenso de lo que creía eran las nubes en los cielos. Sus ojos semiabiertos contemplaban con tranquilidad la planicie verde y virgen a varios kilómetros por debajo de su cuerpo.

Y de pronto cayó a un abismo. Sasuke tembló ligeramente en su cama, con los párpados fuertemente apretados. Su sueño tranquilo cambió a flashes de sus pesadillas, pasando tan rápido que creía que vomitaría. Las imágenes pararon de golpe, maximizándose a un nítido video que no le parecía familiar en lo absoluto. En él, la imagen borrosa del rostro de Itachi, manchado de sangre y moretones, le sonreía con una extraña mezcla de alegría y agonía. Parecía orgulloso, pero también triste; como si se tratara de una despedida en la que jamás podrían encontrarse de nuevo. Y luego las sombras lo cubrieron todo.

Después de eso, sus párpados se abrieron perezosamente; encontrándose con las conocidas paredes de su habitación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pasándose las manos tibias hasta posarlas por arriba de la piel que los cubría.

Pensaba que la pesadilla estaba muy fuera de lugar, siendo que hace algunos minutos se había reconciliado con su hermano en silencio. Aún le tenía envidia, y no dudaba que incrementaría cuando su padre llegara a casa, preguntándole cómo se sentía en ella.

Sentándose cuidadosamente donde antes había tomado una siesta, buscó con los ojos cansados el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes, despertándose completamente tras comprobar que no había dormido unos minutos, si no que casi sobrepasaba la hora. Eso fue más que suficiente para avivar su cuerpo hasta estar totalmente erguido en el suelo. Aún tenía puesto los zapatos, así que el frío de la alfombra no fue capaz de estremecerle el cuerpo.

Después de echarse una mirada rápida al espejo y comprobar que su aspecto estaba en orden, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas, delicadamente, sin la intención de accionar el pestillo de emergencia.

Cuando miró por casualidad un conocido tazón encima de la alfombra rodeada de migajas de galleta, un involuntario suspiro salió de su boca. Se agachó hasta alcanzarlo con sus manos y se levantó muy suavemente, contemplándolo con un peculiar humor negro. La pequeña galleta de almendras, mordida, resaltaba como coronilla entre las demás. Esa había sido la última golosina que comió Naruto antes de entrar a su habitación, salvándole, literalmente, de una tontería que le causaría muchas más penas y remordimientos.

La cogió entre sus dedos y la hundió en su boca, saboreándola. No le gustaban los dulces y mucho menos aquellas empalagosas galletas azucaradas que tanto se empecinaba a comprar su madre; pero no dejaría huellas de que algo había pasado por ahí, aunque la marca más profunda, y que no borraría por nada, era la nueva relación que probablemente compartiría con su hermano de ahora en adelante. Después se recriminaría por su actitud tan infantil, tan estúpida y sin sentido.

Giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose al final del pasillo la elegante figura de Itachi, esperándolo para bajar juntos por las escaleras. Caminó mecánicamente hacia allá, sintiéndose cada vez más ligero conforme se acercaba a su destino. Parecía que el fango que lo estancaba se limpiaba lentamente con las aguas puras de manantial que desprendían Naruto e Itachi con su solo recuerdo.

Y eso, saboreó, era más reconfortante que los exámenes perfectos que sacaba semanalmente en la secundaria.

**xXx**

Un automóvil negro y elegante se estacionó frente la casa Uchiha. Los botones de seguridad se desactivaron en un modesto _tip_, y de la puerta del conductor salió un hombre empotrado en un traje aristocrático oscuro, de camisa ligeramente plateada. Una figura que a pesar del frío que hacía, no temblaba congelada y mantenía su porte impenetrable.

Uchiha Fugaku al fin había llegado a casa.

**xXx**

**Tsunade25.** Y tienes razón. Estoy basándome en verdaderas relaciones humanas que he visto con mis propios ojos. No será fácil, sino bastante incómodo. Sasuke es atractivo a vista de Orochimaru por múltiples razones. Y para la edad de trece que tiene, ese acoso sería algo muy perturbador, pero ya conocemos su carácter.

**Read.** Casi lograste que gritara de la dicha, ya que eso era exactamente lo que quería transmitir. Es grandioso que te guste, ya que yo me divierto escribiéndolo. Y otra cafefílica. Carolina y yo ya nos sentimos más comprendidas. Disculpa el retraso.

**Arasumi.** También disfruté esa parte del manga, y también me encanta Naruto. Pese a sus tonterías, lo veo como un personaje que tiene mucho que dar siempre. Y si que quiere a Sasuke. Siempre lo ha demostrado.

**Sasunarux100.** Y aún falta mucho que ver de Orochimaru, ya lo sabré yo. Gracias por el comentario.

**Kennich.** No diré nada porque sería un spoiler gigantesco de la historia, pero sí puedo asegurarte que Itachi ayudará en algo. Para bien y para mal.

**Miau.** Tienes razón. Naruto siempre está haciendo reflexionar a los demás con sus palabras. Y creo que Fugaku trató lo posible de ser un buen padre, pero cometió errores fatales que le costaron la vida de todo lo que protegía.

**Loveless7.** Veo que un Naruto detrás de la puerta encantó a la mayoría. Es Naruto después de todo. Gracias por comentarme algo.

**Jaden Yukino.** Sí, es exactamente lo que hace Naruto.

**Ágata Black.** Me alegra que te haya interesado lo suficiente como para que lo hayas seguido hasta el final. La relación entre hermanos es complicada. Yo lo sé muy bien. Y brillas de razón: Itachi no cooperará lo suficiente para salvar a Sasuke. Él no puede ser su sombra por más que lo deseara. El comportamiento de Sasuke lo hace casi imposible con su paranoia con la debilidad y la fortaleza. Orochimaru también es uno de mis villanos favoritos. Me encantan los patanes. Estás en lo correcto, la historia no tendrá un final feliz... pero todavía falta para eso. Disculpa la tardanza.

**Molino.** Gracias por tu entusiasmo y por seguir acompañándome. Los recuerdos de ambos me llamaron la atención desde el manga. Ambos solos, uno actuando y otro odiando. Que vida para ellos, que son bastante jóvenes.


	8. Cena

_"**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos…)

Realmente creía que la historia ya estaba empolvada en una de las esquinas del fandom, pero ya veo que no es así. Agradezco infinitamente que se tomen el tiempo necesario para leerla, y así estoy segurísima que me limpiarán el cansancio.

No tengo tiempo para escribir o leer, pero esto es para mí como crear un universo en el que los recibos no sean lo más estresante del mundo. Tengo dos motorcitos ronroneando a mis costados y no podría ser más dichosa.

Demonios. Me pesan los párpados y quiero dormir, pero si no publicaba algo ahora, lo pospondría una semana más. Y ya abarcaría otro mes sin vida, no puedo ser tan holgazana.

Gracias por sus comentarios a todas y a todos, especialmente a las que me han seguido hasta aquí. Tendré en cuenta su consejo, **Tsunade25**. No es la primera que me dice algo de mi obsesión. **Arasumi**, claro que no abandonaré la historia. Parte de mi alma está plasmada allí dentro. **Jaden Yukino**, gracias por acompañarme una vez más. **Unrealistic Nightmare**, mi intención es profunda. Nunca he tenido un final feliz en mi vida, y Sasuke y Naruto no lo tendrán por la forma en que está constituida la historia en mi cabeza. Cuando releo algunas escenas tengo ganas de cambiarla para la luz, porque ninguno de ellos se merece deambular entre las sombras. Pero la vida es negligente, absurda e irascible, y Fugaku tiene la culpa de todo. Por su ego y su forma incandescente de tratar a la familia como a los negocios. Mi madre es así, y aunque quizá Fugaku no sea tan bastardo, lo alteré como a ella. Gracias por leerla y ten la seguridad que esta historia será finalizada, así Beecher quede a dieta para poder pagar el Internet.

**Katrina Himura**, yo también adoro su vínculo. No por nada escribo y garabateo cosas de ellos en cada rincón solitario que encuentre. ¿Itachi? Creí que estaba escapándoseme de las manos, quizá un poco, pero trato lo posible de que sea para bien. No escribiré nada más, porque quizá me enredaré como de costumbre. Aunque tienes razón en Itachi. El daño ya está hecho. **Loveless7**, me alegra que esté acompañándome todavía. Y aquí, el capítulo siguiente, espero te guste. **Sara**, la continuación ya está lista para que la leas. Perdona el retraso avisado. Y sí, el gato diabólico consiguió a su diosa. Al principio ella me mordió varias veces, pero ya me tomó cariño. O quizá descubrió que si se come mis manos no podré alimentarla. Bah, lo que sea. Ahora duerme junto a Beecher arriba de mi estómago en las noches. Es bellísima. Beecher escogió muy bien cuando la trajo al jardín de la casa. Hasta otra.

Y **Carolina**, gracias por el comentario. Beecher está contento de que pasarás las navidades aquí, con los marginados de la familia. Libre de angelitos y villancicos... y toda esas cosas. Sólo tú, el jamón, los gatos y mis maldiciones en la cocina. Bah, como sea. Ya te he mandado una carta privada (fue una prueba, no sé realmente si funcionó). Buena suerte, pequeña sombra y contrólate. Ya vi ese dibujo en la pared y ya sabes cómo es tu madre.

Sin más, y hasta, quizá, la semana que viene. Les dejo leer y me voy finalmente a dormir con mis gatos. Afortunadamente, las vacaciones ya llegan y los capítulos serán cada tres o cuatro días.

Hasta el capítulo que sigue.

**xXx**

_**Capítulo Ocho**_

Naruto jugueteaba distraídamente con el fino plato de porcelana, pasándolo entre sus manos y con los ojos azules clavados en la alfombra de color intenso y sangriento. Ahora que había terminado con su pequeño antojo, estaba más aburrido que su padrino en un enorme convento de monjas. Tenía tantas ganas de subir por las escaleras y colarse a la habitación de Sasuke, pero no era adecuado si los hermanos continuaban conversando. Era un momento muy íntimo que sólo incumbía a ellos dos.

No pudo evitar curvear las cejas, envolviéndose en las redes de la tristeza. Por más que amara a sus padrinos, era perfectamente consciente que no eran sus padres. Lo poco que recordaba de ellos se debía a las historias que le contaba Jiraiya, cada vez más cortas conforme crecía. Le tenía envidia a Sasuke por tener una familia, una madre que le sonreía y un hermano que lo protegía a pesar de todo. Le habría gustado tener hermanos, ya sea para refugiarse en su abrazo cuando se sintiera triste o para juguetear con él en los parques, haciéndolo reír con sus tonterías.

A veces, cuando Jiraiya salía de casa a la editorial donde trabajaba o Tsunade corría al hospital que dirigía, contemplaba el vacío, deseando que una persona estuviera con él, haciendo que olvidara su soledad. Alguien que se burlara de la manera en que hacía su comida en menos de cinco minutos.

Y de pronto, y sin saber porqué, la imagen de Sasuke bajando por la escalera, con Itachi al lado, rellenó ese espacio en blanco. Iba a levantarse cuando los miró; con los ojos tibios y con las pequeñas muecas reconfortantes asomándose en sus bocas. Ésa era la relación de hermanos que tanto quería; aquella en la que con sólo verse parecían hablarse. Trató de sonreír, pensando en lo grandioso que era que ambos estuvieran bien entre sí y no en lo distante que se sintió de pronto.

Cuando depositó el plato sobre el cojín paralelo a donde estaba sentado y sus pies se alzaron en el piso, la llave abriendo el cerrojo de una puerta alcanzó a paralizarlo. Si Mikoto no había salido de casa y se encontraba en su habitación, e Itachi y Sasuke veían significativamente hacia allá, sólo significaba que la persona que entraba por la puerta era nada más y nada menos que el ogro más ogro de esa casa.

El padre de Sasuke.

Acertó. La figura, después de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, pasó orgullosamente por el pasillo, haciendo un leve asentimiento en la cabeza a Itachi y encaminándose a la habitación, donde sabía que estaba encerrada su esposa; ignorando tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto.

Itachi miró a su hermano, apretando fuertemente los puños, preguntándose si así se había comportado su padre con él durante seis largos años. Parecía que sí, porque el semblante de Sasuke parecía acostumbrado a ser un fantasma invisible a ojos de él.

Naruto frunció el ceño, conteniéndose de tomar el vaso de vidrio de la mesa y lanzárselo a ese hombre gruñón e insoportable. No era la primera vez que los ignoraba, pero le había enfurecido que sólo se hubiera molestado en saludar a Itachi, siendo consciente que su hijo menor estaba al lado. ¡Era un maldito desgraciado!

Sasuke no dijo nada, acercándose hasta coger los platos sucios de Naruto, junto al que ya traía entre manos, sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los dos. Cuando los tomó entre manos y se encaminó a la cocina, metiéndolos en el limpia vajillas, el rubio se acercó sigilosamente hasta Itachi, preguntándole tímidamente cómo había salido todo.

Pero antes de responderle, Sasuke entró al salón, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho, recargándose en la pared, al lado de una cómoda oscura de tres cajones.

—Muy bien, usuratonkachi. Deja de preocuparte de una vez.

Naruto se estremeció en su sitio y giró sobre sus talones, acercándose hasta Sasuke con las cejas arqueadas. El moreno lo miró con su peculiar sonrisilla de medio lado, divirtiéndose momentáneamente.

—¿Y qué si me preocupo? —inquirió Naruto, arremangándose las mangas del suéter café oscuro. Sus ojos azules brillaron un poco cuando Sasuke le intercambió un monosílabo; ése lleno de autosuficiencia e indiferencia que conseguía hincharle las venas de la frente, pero ahora de una forma tan ligera que parecía un suspiro complacido.

—Yo sé cuidarme solo, Naruto.

—Pero sigues siendo un teme para muchas cosas, baka.

—Y tú seguirás siendo un idiota para los exámenes, usuratonkachi.

Naruto abrió la boca como un pez, ofendido. Sasuke siempre se encargaba de recordarle las materias que adeudaba como punto débil. Y funcionaba. Tsunade había sido muy clara en castigarlo si reprobaba alguna de ellas. Tragó saliva.

Mikoto salió de la habitación, con un grueso y largo suéter crema protegiéndola del frío. Saludó a Sasuke como siempre, sonriéndole a los demás mientras entraba a la cocina y sacaba varios platos de una de las puertas de la alacena. Naruto jaloneó a Sasuke, llevándoselo con él para ayudarla poniendo la mesa. El moreno forcejeó unos segundos, pero se dio por vencido cuando ya habían traspasado la cocina.

Los ojos negros de Itachi rodaron hasta la puerta cerrada, aquella donde había salido su madre y donde aún estaba su padre. Con el rostro serio y los ojos furiosos, se encaminó hacia allá, dispuesto a hablar con ese hombre de una buena vez.

No dejaría que lastimara a Sasuke por más tiempo. Ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro para enfrentarlo.

**xXx**

Mikoto le indicó al de ojos azules que colocara los platos en el comedor. Naruto asintió, empilando los platos uno arriba del otro, cargándolos hasta atravesar el gran marco de mármol, depositándolos en la elegante mesa de madera. Canturreando una canción desconocida, empezó a colocarlos frente a las sillas, procurando escoger el plato más feo para Fugaku; asegurándose de frotar sus dedos mantecosos en el centro del mismo. La sonrisa de zorro travieso relampagueó en su rostro, malicioso, cuando también pensó en escupirle por encima. Una pequeña venganza por ser tan despreciable con su hijo y con su persona.

Dentro de la cocina, Mikoto se acercó a su hijo, separándolo de los vasos que estaba por tomar y acercándolo hacia ella. Sasuke la miró a los ojos, pidiéndole una explicación en silencio, siendo tan frugal como de costumbre. La mujer le agarró la cabeza, pasándole las manos blancas por sus mejillas, con una sonrisa quebradiza en la boca.

—¿Hablaste con el señor Orochimaru?

—Sí.

Mikoto carraspeó un poco.

—Y… ¿qué fue lo que decidiste?

—Iré.

Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior, espantando la esperanza de que Sasuke se hubiera negado al viaje. Los ojos negros de la mujer se pintaron de incertidumbre, sintiendo una vez más la mano invisible apretándole el corazón, aquella que conoció por primera vez cuando el representante de Orochimaru le llamó por teléfono.

—¿Estás seguro? —tanteó, toqueteándole los pómulos con sutileza—. Puedo llamar al joven Kabuto, incluso decirle al señor Orochimaru que no puedes ir.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, extrañándole tanta insistencia. Orochimaru le había dicho que su madre había aceptado y que dejaba la decisión en sus manos, entonces ¿por qué ahora trataba de convencerle de lo contrario? Tomó las manos de su madre, separándolas de su cara y las dejó caer suavemente, soltándolas antes de que ella le tomara las suyas.

—No te preocupes, madre. Estaré bien —le respondió, dándole la espalda y encaminándose en dirección a los vasos de vidrio, que estaban en una repisa al lado de la alacena. Mikoto se tranquilizó, viéndolo tomar los vasos de uno por uno, colocándoselos en fila, uno debajo del otro—. El viaje no será tan largo. Tengo que estar aquí, antes de que… de que mi hermano regrese a la Universidad. Tengo que despedirme de él.

El susurro fue claro y suave. Los ojos negros de Mikoto brillaron, abriéndose maravillosamente acompañados de una pequeña y dulce sonrisa en la boca. Sasuke, con los vasos apilados, salió rápidamente de la habitación, alejándose de cualquier seña que iniciaría su madre en cualquier segundo, deseosa de saber más. Suponía que después de esas palabras estaría más tranquila.

Brillaba de razón. El rostro de Mikoto resplandeció de júbilo, formándose una hermosa mueca de tranquilidad y alegría que solo los sartenes tras los vidrios pudieron vislumbrar. Estaba feliz. Parecía que al fin la tempestad se convertía poco a poco en un día soleado.

Y ese sol era Sasuke, brillando entre las últimas oscuras nubes de la tormenta. La mujer corrió hacia el estante, sacando el delantal blanco de un cajón y poniéndoselo a la velocidad de la luz. Ahora la comida no estaría ensimismada en la burbuja pesada que creyó en que se ahogarían cuando cortaba las verduras, alguien la había destruido por completo, cambiándola por un aire ligero y tranquilo.

Mientras Mikoto meneaba la comida con el cucharón dentro de las ollas de acero resplandeciente, era inconsciente que aquel personaje al que tanto le agradecía, no era otro más que el niño revoltoso y broncíneo que estaba en el comedor; convenciendo a Sasuke de escupirle al vaso que usaría su padre.

Sasuke arrugó el rostro, amenazando a Naruto con los ojos, advirtiéndole que se dejara de asquerosidades y que lo ayudara a colocar los vasos junto a los platos. Naruto refunfuñó, obedeciéndole como lo haría un niño regañado por su madre.

De todos modos, había escupido tantas veces al plato, esparciendo la saliva con sus dedos sucios a su contorno. Ese era su castigo del día de hoy. Conteniéndose de la risa, y una vez terminó de acomodar los vasos, se encaminó tras Sasuke a la cocina, dispuesto a seguir poniendo lo que faltaba.

**xXx**

Itachi veía con insistencia la puerta cerrada de la habitación del baño, misma que estaba dentro de la alcoba de sus padres. Hacía casi cinco minutos desde que su padre estaba allá dentro y ya estaba impacientándose. Tenía que hablar con él, ahora. Quería saber la razón por la que Sasuke no era parte de su mundo de gozo y perfección; el porqué de ese fastidio que transmitía al verlo.

Fugaku salió del cuarto de baño, frunciendo el ceño cuando miró a Itachi; sentado en una silla con el gesto rígido, de piernas y brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Itachi endureció los ojos negros aún más, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Por qué has tratado a Sasuke de esa manera?

Fugaku se quitó el saco negro y se puso encima un suéter acolchonado del mismo color, frunciendo el ceño aún más. Itachi esperó pacientemente una respuesta, pero el hombre parecía incapaz de dársela. Comenzó a fastidiarse cuando Fugaku, ignorándolo, colgó la ropa en el armario y se encaminó a la puerta, con toda la intención de marcharse. Itachi se levantó y antes de que abriera la boca, Fugaku alzó la mano, deteniéndolo, diciéndole que hablaría con él más tarde. Itachi se detuvo en ese momento, mirando como la puerta se cerraba lentamente.

Era curioso como antes, cuando hablaban de promedios y solicitudes prestigiosas, su padre dejaba de hacer las cosas que hacía y le prestaba atención. Ahora, que se trataba de Sasuke, creía más importante la comida, aquella que devoraba sin dedicarle algún cumplido a su madre. Empezaba a detestarlo, más de lo que recordaba haberlo hecho cuando le prohibía acercarse a Sasuke cuando cumplió los siete años.

**xXx**

Sasuke se había sentado junto a la vacía silla de su madre, en el sitio que siempre ocupaba cuando utilizaban el comedor. Su padre, con el gesto obtuso y firme, esperaba pacientemente a que Mikoto le sirviera la comida. Naruto, a su lado, reía disimuladamente, como si estuviera acordándose de un chiste. Suspiró. Ése idiota jamás se comportaría ni porque su padre estuviera presente.

Mikoto alzó una cacerola plateada de la cocina y caminando hasta el comedor, la depositó en el centro de la mesa. El aroma de carne los invadió de pronto, haciendo que Naruto guardara silencio y mirara embobado el traste, que parecía brillar con la luz de las lámparas. Momentos después llegaron más y más platos, llenándose la mesa de coloridos manjares.

Los únicos ojos azules se regocijaron por el banquete y sin intimidarse por la presencia del dueño de la casa o porque Mikoto estaba pronto a servirle, estiró su brazo derecho hasta el jugoso y gordo camarón que visualizó mucho antes de que Mikoto lo depositara junto a sus demás camaradas.

Sasuke le pateó disimuladamente la pierna, manteniendo su porte tranquilo y frío de siempre. Naruto no evitó que un jadeo doloroso saliera de su boca y cuando se apresuraba a reclamarle, los ojos negros y afilados le decían una clara y estricta advertencia: _contrólate, imbécil_. No entendió el motivo hasta que, siendo tan tonto, encajó sin disimulo alguno sus ojos a los de Fugaku, que lo veía reprobatoriamente.

Recogió su mano con todo y camarón y se lo metió a la boca, masticándolo, mientras su brazo caía a sus costados, deslizándose hasta frotarse la parte lastimada. Después se vengaría de Sasuke si le quedaba alguna marca en la piel, y también si no le quedaba ninguna. Por su culpa no había degustado ese apetitoso camarón con el entusiasmo que quería.

Itachi llegó en ese momento, separando la rústica silla y sentándose elegantemente al lado de su padre. Mikoto tomó una pequeña espátula metálica y comenzó a servir los deliciosos y jugosos cortes de carne _wagyu_, siendo Naruto el único maravillado por su textura y sabor. Por los gestos de la familia, parecía que ese tipo de carne era algo muy típico en sus comidas.

Desde el arroz con salsa hasta los _tokoyakis_. Todo desfiló con gusto desde las cacerolas hasta la boca de Naruto, que picaba de aquí y allá en la búsqueda de llenar el agujero negro de su estómago. Mikoto lo veía divertida, pensando en lo feliz que sería si su familia peleara con la comida de esa forma. Se sentiría alagada.

En cambio, Fugaku, fruncía el ceño cada vez que Naruto tomaba los palillos y los metía en su boca, masticando feliz lo que había pescado. Ese niño maleducado no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo. Las pocas veces que lo veía eran cuando recogía a Sasuke de la casa o cuando hacían los deberes juntos. Y ahora, escrutando su comportamiento, no pudo más que ponerle un hasta aquí. Hablaría con Sasuke y le prohibiría que lo invitara a comer cuando él estuviera en casa. Eso o dejar de frecuentarlo para siempre, que para él, era la opción más inteligente que podría hacer.

Sasuke no era tan perfecto como Itachi; era mucho más débil y manipulable. Y sería totalmente deshonroso que algún día comenzara a comportarse como ese desastroso muchacho, manchando su apellido con ridiculeces. Algo tan vergonzoso, tan inaceptable. Viviría completamente decepcionado de él, más de lo que estaba ahora porque no alcanzaba el nivel que Itachi tenía a esa edad.

Mientras exhalaba, Itachi fue el único que se dio cuenta que Sasuke comía en pausas; tratando de asesinar la sonrisa divertida que causaba Naruto con sus chillidos. Alzó su vaso y lo inclinó para tomarse el burbujeante refresco, mirando disimuladamente a sus padres; perdidos en sus mundos; el rostro alegre y liviano de su madre, pensando, quizá, en lo bien que le había quedado la comida y su padre, analizando estrictamente cada movimiento indecoroso que hacía Naruto.

Separó el vaso de su boca y lo colocó en la mesa, mirando intensamente a Sasuke mordiendo un trozo de carne. Ahora, no importara lo que pasara, lo cuidaría. Así su padre se infartara cuando le dijera que se cambiaría de Universidad, para estar más cerca de ellos, de Sasuke, específicamente.

Ya no se dejaría envolver por los egoísmos. Y si lo corría de casa, tenía el suficiente papeleo para encontrar un buen trabajo y llevarse a Sasuke con el permiso de su madre.

No lo dejaría solo otra vez. Nunca más cometería una estupidez de ese tamaño.

**xXx**

Naruto se frotaba la barriga, tan satisfecho y cómodo que creía que no tendría hambre jamás. Sasuke e Itachi ayudaban a su madre a recoger los platos sucios, dejando las bandejas en la mesa de la cocina y metiendo los más pequeños al limpia vajillas. Mikoto se los agradeció internamente, mientras enterraba varia comida en bolsas, metiéndolas en las rendijas del refrigerador.

En lo que habían terminado la cena, su esposo Fugaku, se había levantado de la mesa, encaminándose a las escaleras con dirección a la biblioteca. Allá donde sólo deambulaban sus hijos cuando no se encontraba él.

Suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo. Arrojó suavemente varios _nigirizushis_ a la bolsa transparente y los arropó cuidadosamente, encerrándolos en una pequeña cacerola de plástico. Después los metió al refrigerador, como hacía con todo lo demás.

Cuando no quedaban más platos en la mesa, Mikoto les dijo a sus hijos que podían marcharse y que ella se encargaría de lo demás. Itachi y Sasuke asintieron, dirigiéndose al salón, sentándose en los sofás blancos, guardando silencio.

A los minutos, el gritillo de Naruto los hizo voltear la cabeza, mirándolo simultáneamente con las cejas alzadas.

—¡Faltan diez minutos para las seis! ¡La vieja va a matarme!

Itachi iba a decirle a Naruto que no se preocupara, que él lo llevaría, pero Naruto, no dejándolo hablar, corrió velozmente hasta Sasuke, jalándole del brazo y apenas dándole tiempo de coger la chaqueta que estaba colgando en los percheros, casi enseguida de la puerta.

Escucharon la escandalosa despedida de Naruto y después el fuerte portazo que se estampó contra el marco de madera. Cuando Itachi abrió la puerta para detenerlos, le sorprendió que ya no quedaran rastros de sus presencias. Y después, cuando una fuerte y helada ventisca le golpeó la cara, se dio cuenta del frío que hacía y que Naruto había salido sólo con un suéter, olvidándose también de su ropa.

Quiso ir por la llave a su habitación y alcanzarlos con el automóvil, pero no sabía hacia donde se habían ido. Además, y mientras clavaba los ojos en las escaleras, recordaba que su padre le debía una conversación.

Y si no había cambiado su forma de pensar desde la última vez que vivió en casa, suponía que estaba trabajando en la biblioteca. Cerrando suavemente la puerta, caminó en dirección al refugio de su padre. Esta vez no tendría excusa alguna.

**xXx**

Naruto seguía corriendo por las banquetas, aún apretando fuertemente la canilla de Sasuke. Le había prometido a Tsunade y a Jiraiya que llegaría a casa a las seis y no quería fallarles como siempre.

Sabía que Itachi le habría ofrecido transporte, pero le daba algo de vergüenza llegar a casa en ese carro lujoso. Y mucho menos con los vecinos chismosos que pululaban alrededor de su vecindario. Frenó en seco cuando el semáforo brilló en rojo y los vehículos comenzaron a rodar en el asfalto, escuchando la respiración acelerada de Sasuke, tanto como la suya propia.

Una vez el semáforo cambió a verde, jaló al moreno de la mano otra vez, guiándolo a la parada de transporte público. Para fortuna de ellos, el camión que subirían acababa de llegar en ese instante. Cuando Sasuke sacó dinero para el pasaje de ambos, siendo consciente que Naruto había actuado con impulsividad y que no tenía nada en los bolsillos, el autobús les abrió las puertas. Había sido una suerte tomar su chaqueta, a pesar del fuerte jaloneo que le daban en el brazo.

Naruto, como todo un infante, corrió a situarse en uno de los asientos del fondo, mientras Sasuke pagaba por el servicio. El autobús estaba medio lleno y todos estaban embutidos en acolchonados abrigos y bufandas, incluso habían algunos que usaban guantes. Y era de esperarse. Afuera hacía frío y el sol casi se había extinguido, aún escondido entre espesas nubes grises.

El autobús emprendió la marcha y el pequeño movimiento lo despertó, dirigiéndose con paso lento y seguro hasta la mancha de cabello rubio que era Naruto. En cuanto llegó, no le sorprendió verlo pegado a la ventana, contoneándose por las luces multicolores de los negocios. Su rostro parecía haber rejuvenecido más, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en aquel niño grosero que conoció en los columpios.

—Rrrr… ¡Tengo frío!

—Debiste pensar eso antes de salir así de mi casa. Hasta olvidaste tu ropa en mi habitación.

Naruto giró con un mohín en la cara, de brazos cruzados y con las palmas desnudas frotándose frenéticamente contra la tela de gamuza oscura.

—No estaba hablando contigo, teme. Y la ropa ya veré como le hago… —la voz se volvió vacilante, mientras el dueño de ella se recreaba con el rostro nacarado a su lado—. Quizá puedas…

—Mañana estaré en clases —interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en la silla compartida color verde. Naruto miró disimuladamente la chaqueta negra que reposaba en los muslos contrarios, pensando que estaba desperdiciándose todo el calor que podría otorgarle.

—No estarás todo el día encerrado, teme —insistió.

—Quizá salga con mi her-… Itachi a algún lado.

—Ah…

Naruto le arrebató la chaqueta negra de su regazo y se la colocó mientras el autobús frenaba en un alto, dispuesto a llenarse de más personas. No volvió a tocar el tema, pensando que Sasuke le hablaría de ello a su debido tiempo. De todos modos, tanto el rostro de Itachi y como el de Sasuke, mostraban una pequeña llama tibia en vez del hielo perpetuo que era habitual en ellos. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando recargó su mejilla en la ventanilla cristalizada, y pareciendo inmune a su exuberancia helada, se concentró en las caras desconocidas que subían y bajaban del camión con destino irrelevante. Viéndolos así, sonrosados de frío, embutidos con chamarras gruesas coloridas, parecía que la vida era una comedia de la televisión. Pero no era así y la prueba brillaba con furia en su niñez y en la de Sasuke, no evitando preguntarse cuantas personas de aquellas no habrían pasado por situaciones parecidas.

Su gesto serio se incrementó, dándole una pincelada de madurez que sólo conocían aquellas personas con las que había convivido por más de cinco años.

Marcaban las seis con doce minutos y Naruto ya había encontrado dos almas lánguidas en ese autobús. Él y Sasuke, que veía sin ver el suelo ceniciento bajo sus pies.

**xXx**

Itachi frunció el ceño cuando pisó la alfombra de la biblioteca. La sangre le quemaba la piel de la furia, dado que su padre sabía que estaba en frente y seguía inmutable, como si de pronto fuera totalmente incapaz de prestarle atención.

Con las pisadas clavándose en la alfombra en un sonido estéril, deslizó el sillón azul y se sentó en el, inyectándole a su padre su mirada negruzca irritada. Fugaku cerró las carpetas que revisaba, metiéndolas en un portafolio. Su rostro broncíneo y maduro se arrugó un poco, molestándole considerablemente el brillo rebelde que danzaba en los ojos contrarios. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y las arrugas de su boca se incrementaron, dándole el aspecto seco y estricto que tanto había hecho sufrir a sus hijos.

Le sorprendió un poco cuando Itachi no cambió su expresión. No negaba que esa actitud en otro caso le habría parecido de lo más gratificante; pero que se lo dedicara a él con tanta intensidad, hacía que la aborreciera. Parecía creerse más importante que él, como un roble que sombrea el seco césped en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? Estoy ocupado.

—Quiero que me digas cuál es tu afán por tratar a Sasuke así.

Fugaku torció la boca, levantando la pantalla de la laptop que estaba a su izquierda. Itachi no dejó de mirarlo.

—No te metas, Itachi. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo —el aludido apretó los puños, dejándolo terminar antes de que su ira explotara por completo. Fugaku miró sin interés las gráficas de la pantalla, guardando el documento antes de cerrarlo—. No olvides que yo soy su padre y que a ti te traté de la misma manera. Nunca escuché quejarte.

Itachi explotó, azotando fuertemente las palmas contra el escritorio de madera. Fugaku inyectó su rostro al otro, enfadado por esa impertinencia.

—¡Itachi!

—Siempre has sido así, padre —manifestó, con los mechones largos y oscuros atravesándole la cara en una imagen perturbante y fría—. Siempre has tratado de mantenerte fuerte e inalcanzable ante todo, así acorralaras a tus hijos al mismísimo infierno.

Fugaku se levantó de la silla, encolerizado por el tono desdeñoso que teñía cada palabra de ese discurso. Su mirada se ensombreció más cuando el cuerpo de Itachi no se inmutó y los ojos fruncidos seguían mirándolo, sin miedo.

—Aún así, no estamos hablando de mí. Estamos hablando de Sasuke. Respóndeme… dime porqué lo tratas de esa forma tan déspota y te dejaré en paz con tu trabajo.

—Eres un altanero. Te he dicho que dejes de meterte en la educación que estoy dándole a tu hermano. Vete de aquí.

—¿Educación? —Itachi tejió una leve risilla en su garganta—. ¿Acaso crees que al ignorarlo estás educándolo?, ¿acaso piensas con que regañarlo cada vez que comete un pequeño error estás ayudándolo? —la risa paró de golpe, alzando los ojos furiosos y erráticos hasta encajarlos con los de su padre—. ¡Eres un necio! ¡Sasuke sólo tiene trece años! ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de él? ¿Qué no sea un genio tan grande como yo o qué?...

Itachi tomó aire, acercándose aún más a su padre, con la mandíbula tensa y las uñas encajadas en la superficie de la mesa. La voz suave y afilada que salió de su garganta casi intimidó a Fugaku, quien no dejó de contemplar esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Me arrebataste muchas cosas, y nunca me quejé porque creí que ese era mi objetivo. No disfruté libros que no fueran de matemáticas ni tampoco de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo único cercano que tenía era a Shisui, y sólo lo veía en las fiestas que tu familia hacía cada año. Yo soporté todo eso en silencio y seguí soportándolo hasta que me fui a esa universidad —la voz se agravó, siendo prácticamente lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Fugaku seguía mirándolo de la misma forma que lo veía en un principio, sin delicadeza—. Dejé a Sasuke aquí y cuando regresé me encontré con la cara de un adulto, no la del niño feliz que deseaba que fuera. No volveré a dejarlo solo.

—Tú no vas a cuidar a nadie —le protestó otra vez Fugaku, cruzándose de brazos—. Sasuke debe aprender a cuidarse por sí mismo y no depender de nadie. Así como tú lo aprendiste.

—¿Aprender? ¿Te has tomado la molestia de verlo a los ojos? Sasuke es diferente a mí. Él es una persona distinta.

—Exactamente —Fugaku se mostró de acuerdo. Itachi se calmó un poco—. Sasuke jamás se parecerá a ti, siempre estará atrapado en tu sombra, imitándote, algo completamente vergonzoso.

—¿Y sabes por qué lo hace, padre? —Itachi torció la boca, recogiendo sus dedos de la mesa, dejando las marcas de sus uñas tatuadas en la madera—. Para que dejes de compararlo conmigo y lo valores por lo que es. Sasuke, tu segundo hijo. No el hermano de Itachi, ni la sombra de Itachi, ni el otro. Sasuke y nada más.

Las palabras flexibles y el gesto labioso no desvanecieron el aspecto duro de su padre. Frunció nuevamente el ceño, más fastidiado que antes.

—Entonces que siga esforzándose a superarte. Porque sólo así dejará de ser parte de tu sombra y podré verlo sin mirarte a ti primero.

Itachi no podía creerlo. Su padre volvió a sentarse en la silla, tecleando con firmeza frente a la computadora portátil, dando como finalizada la discusión. El aprecio que alguna vez llegó a sentir por él había desaparecido.

Al fin había llegado a perderle el respeto.

**xXx**

La casa de Naruto no era lujosa, pero Sasuke la prefería antes que la suya. Era una morada con dos árboles a los lados, ventanas veraniegas y con un jardín lo suficientemente espacioso para hacer una fiesta en el. Las casas vecinas no parecían muy diferentes a ella, salvo por el intenso color naranja que cubría sus paredes, misma que identificaba desde siempre como el hogar del idiota. En ese momento las luces se prendieron y el moreno pudo ver perfectamente la silueta de Tsunade, asomándose por la ventana.

—Bien, me voy.

Sasuke se apresuró a la banqueta, siendo arrastrado una vez más por Naruto con dirección a la casa recién iluminada.

—No seas _gallina_, teme.

—La _gallina _—contraatacó— eres tú por arrastrarme a tus problemas —Y sin separar la vista de la casa que se acercaba, se encogió de hombros—. No creo que estés en posición de protestarme algo, usuratonkachi.

Naruto arrugó la nariz, dándole la razón sólo en el mundo que habitaba su mente. Lo jaloneó más, pasándolo detrás de él antes de tocar a la puerta. No esperó mucho, el rostro molesto de Tsunade apareció al segundo y tras ella, Jiraiya apuntaba el reloj de su muñeca, que registraban las seis y media.

El de ojos azules se rascó la nuca, sonriendo nerviosamente por haber fallado a su promesa… otra vez.

—Al menos… traté de llegar a las seis ¿eh?, ¿eso no cuenta?

Tsunade lo escudriñó con sus ojos avellanados y después los bajó por su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo completamente.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?

Jiraiya contempló a Sasuke, que parecía reprimir unos ligeros temblores en su cuerpo. Creía que le había prestado la chaqueta a Naruto y que por su orgullo, jamás le pediría que se la regresara. Jaló a Tsunade, de manera que la puerta estuviera despejada y así entraran los jovencitos. Ingresaron al instante, cerrando Sasuke la puerta al ser el último en entrar por ella.

—Te cuento más tarde… ¿sí? —le suplicó con una sonrisa—. Quiero enseñarle algo al teme antes de que se vaya.

Cuando la rubia iba a reclamar, Jiraiya la sujetó de la cabeza y le cerró la quijada con la mano. La mirada agradecida que le dirigió Naruto antes de llevarse a Sasuke hasta su habitación, fue lo suficientemente clara para que Tsunade se tranquilizara. Hablarían más tarde, cuando Sasuke se fuera.

Ambos adultos se encaminaron al sofá, embutiéndose las cobijas de lana al cuerpo, perdiéndole total interés a la película; cada uno pensando en las hipótesis de lo que le habría pasado a ese niño.

Naruto cerró la puerta de su habitación después de encender la luz, dejando al descubierto un mundo de caos. Basura echa bola en la alfombra, zapatos por aquí y por allá, cuadernos y un sinfín de cosas que Sasuke tacharía de inservibles. El rubio se quitó la chaqueta, arrojándosela en la cara a su dueño y abriendo uno de los cajones del peinador, sacando una caja. Las cejas negras se alzaron con curiosidad, después de quitarse la chaqueta de encima, colgándosela en el antebrazo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Pues… quería dártelo para Navidad, pero como sé que no te gustan estas cosas… y como no sé si vas a estar aquí… —Naruto bufó, sonrojándose de la vergüenza. Sasuke siguió mirándolo—. No digas nada, teme. Sólo tómalo y cállate.

Sasuke no protestó, tomando la caja entre sus manos y quitándole la tapadera. Sus ojos se abrieron, impresionados. Era una bandana vieja, con un símbolo extraño rasgado en el centro.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un protector para la frente.

—¿Y para qué me lo das? ¿Para qué voy a quererlo yo?

—¡Es un regalo, maldita sea! Cierra la boca y tómalo.

Sasuke suspiró, mirando con atención cada uno de los detalles de esa antigüedad. Cuando miró el rostro bronceado, suavemente sonrojado, una media sonrisa se pintó en su boca.

—Gracias, dobe.

Minutos después, Sasuke, cubierto con su chaqueta negra y con la bufanda que le había obligado Naruto atarse al cuello, se encaminaba a su casa entre las calles iluminadas por las lámparas largas; con su nuevo regalo enrollado fuertemente entre los dedos, dentro del amplio bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Y de pronto, y sin saber porqué, el aroma de Naruto se coló en su nariz, salpicándole de una sonrisa que se escondía detrás de la bufanda naranja y azul.

Ese idiota era tan… usuratonkachi.

_**xXx**_


	9. Descubrimientos

_"**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos…)

Bien, oficialmente el Shounen-ai empieza desde aquí. Y aunque parezca disco de una sola canción, agradezco a los que me han seguido hasta el noveno capítulo.

Hablando de eso… bueno, creo que estoy apresurando un poco las cosas, aunque lo he leído un par de veces antes y me ha gustado, pero bien, soy novata en esto y aún me tropiezo con las piedras; así que si encuentran algo extraño me gustaría que me lo señalaran en una crítica. Advierto que todavía soy torpe y apenas estoy aprendiendo, pero trato lo posible de plasmar la trama tal y como la tengo en la cabeza.

**Tsunade25**, Fugaku sufrirá y no solamente por mi capricho. Ya tengo algo preparado para él desde un principio. También opino lo mismo sobre Itachi, es un personaje fabuloso y admirable. Espero y te guste el capítulo. **Read**, agradezco que sigas acompañándome todavía y no sabes la sorpresa sobre tu verdadero nombre. Carolina también se ha pasmado, junto al gato gordo y a la peluda diosa. Sobre lo demás, admito que esa es la idea, quiero manejar la calma antes de iniciar con lo demás y eso tiene una razón importante. Quizá tengas razón en Fugaku, pero eso sólo lo descubrirás con el tiempo. **Unrealistic Nightmare**, no puedo evitar regocijarme en que te guste la historia y en que te identifiques con las facetas de los personajes. Y entiendo las ansias asesinas, yo misma deseé hacerlo durante mi adolescencia. El suicidio jamás lo pensé porque sabía que la señora quería verme muerta, para dejar toda hipocresía. Y como de al caso, de todos modos no quería morir por problemas que involucraran terceros. Ansío morir anciana, sobre el ataúd del precioso Beecher y nada más. **Molino**, tienes razón en tu punto de vista sobre Mikoto. Gracias por comentar. **Miau**, gracias por seguir aquí. Y no te preocupes, el yaoi llegará a su tiempo. Quizá olisquees algo en éste capítulo… quien sabe. **Arasumi**, no me he enojado, pero sí sorprendido. Nunca pensé que a alguien le gustara la forma en que la estoy dibujando, debido a que hay miles de historias alegres por allá. Gracias por esas palabras, me animan bastante cuando tengo la mente en blanco.

Antes de irme y dejarles leer a gusto, avisaré que quizá la próxima actualización sea en una semana (o menos) ya que sólo iré tres días a trabajar y tal vez, si termino mis labores, logre escribir algo en la lenta computadora de la oficina. Eso si mi jefe no me odia más de lo normal y me obliga a hacer otras cosas.

Bah, lo que sea. Hace frío y tengo energías renovadas ¡Glorioso sea el invierno! Y ya, sin más, me voy. Tengo que ducharme y cenar antes que los gatos despierten, exigiéndome comida entre maullidos.

Hasta la décima parte.

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Nueve**_

El clima parecía despejado, con un sol tibio y reconfortante, pero aún envuelto entre la maleza de aire helado y nubes grises. Sasuke siguió mirando el techo de su habitación, levemente en penumbras por los rayos solares que se colaban por las rendijas de la cortina de encaje. Era consciente que la cita con Orochimaru se acercaba y que aún debía ducharse antes de irse. Arrugó las cejas, con los ojos viajeros correteando por la habitación. Después de todo lo que le había pasado, ya no le emocionaba la idea del campamento, pero aún quería ir. Aún deseaba demostrarle a su padre que también tenía una mente tan fértil y extensa como su hermano… y que estaba ansiosa de que la probara. Aunque la vocecilla arrinconada en su mente le dijera que era inútil.

Pensó un poco más en el campamento. Hoy le preguntaría a Orochimaru cuando se irían y cuando regresarían, para así planear detalladamente lo que haría antes de marcharse y que involucraba tanto a Naruto como a Itachi.

Deseaba hablar con su hermano, sujetar las correas rotas y no soltarlas más; inmortalizar viejos recuerdos, haciendo nuevas historias y de igual forma, deseaba que lo escuchara mientras tocaba en el piano, para que le diera su opinión.

…Y también quería ayudar a Naruto en los exámenes, menospreciándolo y llamándolo inútil, porque sólo así se empeñaba completamente a demostrarle lo contrario. Una vez lo intentó en educación física y ese idiota, sorprendiendo a todos los que le llamaban enclenque, subió hasta lo más alto de las cuerdas colgantes, llegando a la misma distancia que él había conseguido después de prepararse.

Naruto era bastante inteligente, no lo dudaba, pero lo suyo siempre implicaba el esfuerzo, la sangre y el sudor de su cuerpo. No negaba la envidia que le tenía: aquella fortaleza en sus ojos y en su voz; ese comportamiento tan infantil que siempre trataba de dar una moraleja constructiva. Y sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, recordando siempre los buenos momentos y apartando los malos, totalmente admirable. Él no podía hacer eso jamás.

Sonrió un poco. Naruto, siempre Naruto, abarcando más de lo que debía entrometerse en su mente.

Estirándose y apartando las mantas de su cuerpo, salió de la cama, calzándose las pantuflas crema, y dirigiéndose con paso lento y uniforme al cuarto de baño. Era miércoles y las clases con Orochimaru empezaban ese día cerca de las once de la mañana.

_**xXx**_

—¡Levántate! ¡Mocoso, sé que estás despierto!

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, e irguiéndose lentamente en la cama, miró a Tsunade con el gesto adormilado y exasperado. El recuerdo de lo que sucedió anoche le golpeó como si fiera una pared de pierda; dado que había cerrado la habitación con candado, refugiándose en lo más profundo de sus cobijas, resguardándose del frío y del bochorno. Y ahora, como consecuencia, tendría que darle todas las explicaciones que se le ocurrieran a esa vieja gritona. Aún así, se mostró impasible, mirándola en broma como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Un tornado, el apocalipsis? ¿Por qué me levantas así? —Haciéndose el desentendido, ladeó la cabeza hasta la mesa de luz, enseguida de su cama, y se espantó al ver que eran las ocho y media de la mañana—. ¡LAS OCHO! ¡Todavía es muy temprano, vieja!

Tsunade caminó hasta él con los brazos cruzados y la mueca tan dura como la de una autócrata. Naruto apagó su chillido, mirándola. Sus bromas no le salvarían en ese apuro.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije de Sasuke? ¡Naruto, hazme caso por una maldita vez!

Naruto arrojó las colchas violentamente, casi tirándolas al suelo, perdiendo instantáneamente su buen humor.

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No voy a hacerlo!

—¡Es por tu propio bien!

—¿Y desde cuándo es malo? ¡Desde cuándo te importa lo que digan los demás! —Los cabellos rubios y maltratados le cubrieron los ojos, mientras apretaba fuertemente las sábanas pálidas enrolladas al colchón—. A ti te decían muchas cosas, vieja, y no por eso era cierto. Hablé con Sasuke… somos amigos y nada más. No me quiere de novio o algo así —bufó—. No hay nada de malo ahora en que nos sigamos viendo.

—Naruto, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Eso va a pasar tarde o temprano.

—¡Y yo también ya te lo he dicho! ¡Sasuke no está enamorado de mí!

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los marrones, tan enfadados y arrugados como los otros. Tsunade frunció el ceño, y antes de volver a insistirle con gritos, alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué se gritan tan temprano?

Jiraiya, envuelto en un piyama de algodón y pantuflas blancas, entró a la habitación con un café caliente en la mano derecha. Miró el gesto furioso de Naruto, apretando las colchas y después se dirigió a la mujer, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Yo hablo con él, Tsunade. Ve a hacer el desayuno.

Ella, aún con los ojos fruncidos, salió de la habitación sin despedirse, azotando fuertemente la puerta a sus espaldas. Jiraiya suspiró, mirando a Naruto a través del vapor que despedía la taza de café.

—¿Qué le pasa? Yo sé que Sasuke no es la persona más querida del mundo, pero tampoco es para que ella se ponga así —Naruto miró a Jiraiya, remplazando la irritación por la confusión—. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo… ¿y ahora viene y me dice que le molesta? Es raro. Ella nunca se deja influenciar por los demás y que lo haga ahora me parece la cosa más tonta que pudo haber hecho.

—Ella sólo está preocupada por ti —se apresuró Jiraiya a defenderla—, sabes que es una exagerada, pero Tsunade solo quiere cuidarte.

Naruto vio a su padrino hundirse en la cama, después de patear un papel arrugado del suelo. Le murmuró lo desordenado que era, haciéndolo reír, y cumplido su objetivo, se sentó a su lado, sorbiendo el café.

—Ya sé, ya sé… ella dijo que tenía miedo de que se enamorara de mí y todas esas burradas, pero ya hablé con Sasuke… eso no va a pasar, de veras.

—Y, entonces, si es así… ¿por qué te enojaste tanto? —señaló el más grande, entre sorbos, dirigiéndole la atención de sus ojos negros perspicaces. Naruto bajó la mirada, inyectándola en las sábanas arrugadas.

El pervertido tenía razón. Aunque Tsunade hablara de esa forma, la entendía muy bien porque era igual a ella en ese punto. Y lo que lo había hecho enfurecer no tenía nada que ver con ella, sino con las palabras que le dibujó en la cabeza con gritos: Separación. No ver a Sasuke nunca más.

El pensar que Sasuke se alejara de su alcance en cualquier momento, dolía profundamente. Era como su hermano, ese molesto parásito que lo dejaba en ridículo y lo obligaba a esforzarse, pero que de ningún modo lo abandonaba. Aquella persona que siempre le alzaba la mano para ayudarlo y que jamás conseguiría despreciar como a todos los demás. Lo quería, era su hermano. Quizá algo más importante.

Jiraiya lo contempló en silencio, observando rigurosamente como Naruto endulzaba y endurecía sus gestos, perdiéndose en los vagones de su mente. Dejó la pregunta sin respuesta, confiando ciegamente en que ese niño atolondrado le contaría sus problemas cuando lo necesitara, tal y como lo había hecho antes.

Acercándose, y con la mano desocupada, le palpó la cabeza; despertándolo de su ensoñación.

—Arréglate. Tú, Tsunade y yo vamos a pasearnos por ahí.

El rostro moreno se alzó un poco, observando cuidadosamente la cara del más grande, al principio con desconcierto y luego con las cejas alzadas, repletas de desconfianza.

—¿A dónde?

—Ya lo verás —Jiraiya le guiñó el ojo, acompañado de una sonrisa misteriosa. La misión de espantar a Naruto de sus enjambres mentales fue un total éxito. Ahora los ojos azules brillaban como los de costumbre.

—Con que no sea un prosti club me conformo, pervertido. Te conozco las costumbres depravadas y tus mañas para escaparte de nosotros e irte con otras muj-…

—¡ENANO GROSERO!, ¡IRRESPETUOSO!

Tsunade, recargada al otro lado de la puerta, escuchó como la taza de café que traía Jiraiya caía entre las sábanas de la cama, y el escandaloso berrido de Naruto, acusándolo del accidente y exigiéndole que le lavara las colchas inmediatamente.

Percibió claramente el discurso, y la parte en que Naruto afirmaba que Sasuke no le amaba le tranquilizó por unos segundos. Por ahora, la felicidad de Naruto iba en buen camino en ese aspecto, pero lo que le preocupaba era el futuro. Aquel próximo que parecía tan cercano y nubloso, acechándola con ese Naruto; despedazándose lentamente de consternación y melancolía.

Por culpa de Sasuke y ese amor, que estaba segura que le profesaría algún día. Y que no sería correspondido jamás.

_**xXx**_

El desayuno se desarrolló mejor de lo que pensaba, aunque Sasuke no entendió muy bien a qué se debía que Itachi se proclamara chef esa mañana. Era extraño que apenas ayer le pareciera tan distante convivir con su hermano y ahora, estuvieran ahí, en el salón, conversando un poco, antes de que fuera a dejarlo a las clases de música con Orochimaru.

En un momento, Itachi se la ingenió para romper el silencio, hablando sedosa y firmemente de lo que había sido su vida en esos años. Sasuke se acomodó mejor en el sofá, escuchándolo atentamente y agradeciéndole una vez más en silencio que no le preguntara a él cómo le había ido. Se sentía tan bien con ese calor que irradiaba su hermano, que no quería regresar al paisaje oscuro y desolado de su pasado.

—…voy a cambiar de universidad —dijo Itachi de improvisto, clavándole los ojos negros al más pequeño—. Llevo pensándolo por bastante tiempo.

Sasuke le miró con los ojos incrédulos y la boca rígida.

—No tienes que hacerlo si lo haces por mí.

El cabello largo y oscuro de Itachi se esparció a los lados cuando su dueño desató la liga que los sostenía, curveando los labios en una sonrisa cómplice.

—Aunque tienes razón en que la mayor parte es para estar más cerca de ti, hay otra razón más para arrojar esa Universidad lejos de mí.

Sasuke miró a su hermano directamente a la cara, pidiéndole que continuara con la explicación. Itachi pareció satisfecho con eso. Sobándose el cuero cabelludo y desgreñándose el cabello, le contestó con los labios todavía curveados:

—Los seis años que estuve allá fueron molestos. Nunca tuve el más mínimo interés en estar ahí, y ahora que tengo el papeleo necesario para abandonarla, puedo dejarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya soy mayor de edad y mi padre no puede forzarme a regresar.

—¿Y qué sucedería si padre se molestara contigo?

Itachi sonrió un poco más, recordando con ternura como su hermano no deseaba causarle molestias. La pregunta cautelosa siempre estaba presente de una u otra forma cuando se aventuraba a desobedecer a su padre.

—No le tengo miedo, Sasuke. Ya se lo he perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke recargó la espalda en el sofá y alzó la cabeza al techo, descansando la nuca al filo del sillón. Desde que conocía a Itachi, siempre había admirado y envidiado su fortaleza maquiavélica para enfrentarse a los problemas, preguntándose incontables veces dónde había aprendido a dominarla con tanta eficacia.

—¿Qué partituras sabes de memoria ya? —preguntó Itachi, interesado en el tema y en espantar el nuevo silencio.

—Algunas de _Franz Liszt, Paganini, Clara Wieck, Fréderíc Chopin, Mozart, Bach, Vivaldi _—le respondió con aire distraído, levantando la cabeza hasta el rostro sorprendido de su hermano. Se removió en el sofá, entre incómodo y complacido por ser el centro de atención de pronto.

Itachi recobró la compostura, sonriéndole con un brillo lleno de orgullo y satisfacción. No entendía cómo era que su padre desvalorizara tanto a Sasuke, si a tan corta edad ya dominaba casi por completo música clásica de ese calibre. Fugaku rayaba en la estupidez y en lo inadmisible si no veía que tan valioso era su hermano.

—Puedo mostrarte algunas… —agregó otra vez el de cabello más corto, sonrosándose imperceptiblemente.

—Estaré ansioso de oírte, Sasuke. Sé que lo harás muy bien.

Aquellas palabras llenas de cariño y seguridad casi hicieron que el moreno sonriera abiertamente, siendo sus dientes fuertemente encajados en su labio inferior lo único que lograba impedirlo. Era tan gratificante oír ese tipo de halagos, pero aún se sentía avergonzado de que fuera él, Itachi, el inalcanzable, que se tomara el tiempo de recordarle lo mucho que le enorgullecía. Por un momento olvidó que deseaba satisfacer a su padre. La imagen de Itachi en el sofá, escuchándolo atentamente, fue mucho más fuerte e importante.

Mikoto sonrió en silencio, escondida en las penumbras de la cocina. Estaba orgullosa de Itachi y ella lo apoyaría en su decisión. Fugaku daría su brazo a torcer en esta ocasión, así tuvieran que romperle el hueso. Su hijo le había contagiado del valor suficiente. Ahora era el tiempo de que Sasuke se sintiera bien en familia.

_**xXx**_

El centro comercial estaba lleno, pese a que era miércoles y a que eran cerca de las once de la mañana. Naruto bostezó, siguiendo a sus padrinos mientras metían comida al carrito del supermercado. Tsunade llevaba el cabello suelto, y los ojos azules del rubio no podían estar más desacostumbrados. Siempre la había visto con las dos coletas a los lados y ahora le parecía una persona completamente distinta; incluso su mal humor se había disipado misteriosamente y se veía tranquila. Quien sabe que cosas habría hecho su padrino para contentarla.

—¡Naruto!

El aludido reconoció instantáneamente la voz, tan escandalosa y obstinada como la suya propia. Kiba se acercó hacia él con Akamaru, dentro de su esponjosa chamarra blanca.

—Vas a dejarme sordo con tus gritos, bestia.

—Si yo no he quedado con los tuyos, que son más insoportables que los míos, no correrás peligro alguno.

—Bastardo.

Kiba le sonrió, ambos sabiendo que él había ganado la batalla esa vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a comprarle algo de comida a Akamaru, ¿y tú?

—El par de ancianos me trajeron a la fuerza, ya sabes. Siempre están metiéndome en sus líos de viejos y todo eso.

—Cállate Naruto o no voy a pagarte el ramen esta vez —amenazó Tsunade, haciendo gala de la gran habilidad que tenía con el oído. Cuando el adolescente volteó a mirarla nerviosamente, observó como Jiraiya cogía un bol de fideos instantáneos y lo ponía donde lo había tomado.

—¡Hey, ponlo de vuelta en ese carro, te estoy viendo!

—Deja de ser tan grosero y lo regresaré —le sentenció el hombre, mirándolo entre burlona y severamente. Naruto volteó la cara, inflando las mejillas y cruzándose de brazos. Kiba rió, burlándose de él.

—Eres tan idiota, Naruto.

—Cállate, entrometido, que todo lo que está pasando es por culpa tuya.

Kiba rió con ganas otra vez, logrando que Akamaru se moviera inquieto dentro de su chamarra.

—Por cierto, vamos a salir a la pizza hoy, ¿Te animas?

—¿Quién va a ir?

—Los mismos de siempre, ya sabes. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, _Sakura-chan _—A Naruto le molestó la entonación picarona que hizo Kiba con el último nombre. Él se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa burlona—. …tú, si quieres, y yo. Me voy a reunir con ellos allá, después de ver las calificaciones… ¿Te vienes?

Naruto tragó ruidosamente el lago de saliva que estaba a punto de ahogarlo en la garganta.

—¿Co-cómo que los resultados? ¿Ya están? ¿De un día para otro?

—Pues claro, cabeza hueca —se burló Kiba, acomodando el bulto de su pecho en un punto más alto—. ¿Listo para ver tus grandes y redondos ceros en las pruebas?

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota!

Kiba volvió a carcajearse, mirando la desesperación en el rostro moreno a su lado. Cuando finalizaron sus risas, lo animó, diciéndole que también era probable que suspendiera y que no se preocupara, ya podrían pedirle ayuda a Sakura, que era una chica muy inteligente. Ésta última frase tiñéndola con una voz tan picarona y malintencionada que logró enrojecerle completamente la cara. O también, le señaló Kiba momentos después, todavía tenían al holgazán de Shikamaru.

Después de explicarles a sus padrinos la idea de Kiba y de que ambos aceptaran haciéndole las advertencias de siempre, los dos adolescentes salieron del centro comercial; con la comida de perro entre manos y con dirección a la casa del castaño. Naruto estaba nervioso, pese a que reía y contestaba con energía las bromas de su amigo. Los exámenes y la casi cita con la chica de sus sueños estaban dándole demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza.

Agradeció internamente que Kiba no lo conociera lo suficiente para notar que realmente no le prestaba atención a lo que le decía. El cielo despejado, el ambiente tibio y fresco a la vez, hicieron que olvidara su nerviosismo por un momento.

El único pensamiento que sombreó su cabeza por un segundo, fue que Sasuke se encontraba en el salón de música, deslizando sus dedos con firmeza en las teclas del piano. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea porqué el sólo imaginárselo así causó una explosión de serenidad en el paraíso ficticio de su mente.

Quizá, pensaba, se debía a que Sasuke siempre estaba presente en su cabeza de una u otra forma, recordándole que siempre lo tendría al lado.

_**xXx**_

Horas más tarde, Kiba y Naruto buscaban inútilmente sus nombres en los papeles pegados al muro de avisos de la escuela. Al no encontrarse por ningún lado, y después de varios minutos, se decidieron a buscar algún profesor que les ayudara.

Naruto casi saltó de gozo cuando visualizó a su profesor favorito, Umino Iruka, saliendo agotado de la dirección; con un portafolio café meciéndose en su mano.

—¡Iruka-sensei!

El rostro tostado y maduro miró a su alumno, sonriéndole mientras lo veía acercándose entre los gigantescos árboles sin hojas. El muchacho resaltaba graciosamente con sus ropas naranjas y coloridas, en contraste al dibujo cetrino y pálido a sus espaldas.

—Hey, Naruto ¿qué haces aquí?

—Como si no lo supiera —Naruto infló las mejillas, cruzándose de brazos y curveando las cejas. Iruka suspiró exageradamente.

—¿Cuántas fueron esta vez?

—Solamente dos —contestó, orgulloso—. Matemáticas y Física.

—Bueno… —comentó Iruka, depositando el portafolio en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo a los ojos—. Has progresado, antes suspendías casi todas.

—¡Algún día no deberé ninguna, de veras! —decretó el más joven, entusiasmado. Iruka asintió, dándole la razón; creyendo en sus promesas. Miró a Kiba a lo lejos, que había regresado a los papeles del muro, buscándose una vez más.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Has suspendido los ordinarios?

Naruto pasó una mano a su nuca, rascándosela vergonzosamente.

—Pues… no sé. No encontré mi nombre por ningún lado, de hecho, venía a preguntarle sobre eso ¿Dónde los ponen?

—¿No te acuerdas? —soltó incrédulo el profesor—. Y eso que no es la primera vez que te paseas por aquí.

Naruto se avergonzó todavía más, moviendo escandalosamente los brazos, alegando que era despistado para esas cosas tan insignificantes. Iruka volvió a suspirar exageradamente, y con el brazo extendido, le señaló otro muro al fondo, donde había varios adolescentes buscándose entre los papeles expuestos.

—Allá, donde dice segundo año.

Naruto le agradeció y tras decirle que le deseara suerte, corrió hacia Kiba, jaloneándole el brazo entre insultos, arrastrándolo hasta el lugar que le había indicado su profesor consentido. Iruka tomó aire y se colocó las manos a forma de altavoz, recordando algo de improvisto.

—¡Recuerda que los extraordinarios son en enero, dos semanas antes de entrar a clases!

—¡Ya lo sé!

Iruka recogió el portafolio, susurrándole suerte con ternura y alejándose sonriente hasta el estacionamiento, con la intención de irse finalmente a casa.

—¡WAA! ¡Ya soy libre! ¡No me lo creo! —festejó Kiba, señalando orgullosamente el siete impreso en la lista. Akamaru ladró, aún escondido entre su ropa, asomando su peluda cabeza por arriba del cierre. Su dueño lo acarició cariñosamente, masajeándole las orejas y agradeciéndole por su apoyo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, veía nerviosamente la suspensión en Física. La otra la había pasado milagrosamente con un seis y tres décimas de más.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue?

—Me fusilaron en Física, mierda. Van a matarme —Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, recordando las palabras de Tsunade—. ¡La vieja va a castigarme, maldita sea!

—No te desanimes —le animó Kiba, palmeando la cabeza de su mascota—. Al menos ya te libraste de Matemáticas. Luego le pediremos ayuda a Sakura para que te auxilie con Física… en la pizzería. ¿No te parece una grandiosa excusa para estar con ella, eh? ¡Te pondrás tan nervioso que no le prestarás atención!

Naruto no le contestó nada, dedicándose a perforar el papel que contenía su suspensión con los ojos irritados. Kiba tenía razón, pero lo que él quería era que Sasuke le ayudara. Estaría más cómodo con el bastardo que con Sakura, dado que no quería que la chica lo tachara de idiota irresponsable; más de lo que ella ya estaba al tanto.

_**xXx**_

Sasuke miraba el balanceo rítmico y débil de la bandana, que sostenía firmemente de uno de sus extremos. Orochimaru lo había dejado por un tiempo, alegándole que buscaría unas partituras sofisticadas que le habían regalado y que quería poner en práctica. No es como si le interesara su excusa, de todos modos. Entre más lejos estuviera de él, mucho mejor.

Cuando llegó, y tal y como lo sospechó, Orochimaru no comentó nada al respecto de lo que había sucedido la clase pasada; pero aún seguía mirándolo de esa forma divertida y satisfecha que tanto le fastidiaba. De todos modos, no era algo realmente relevante; Orochimaru siempre lo había visto de esa manera desde la primera vez que se miraron cara a cara.

Jaló la bandana un poco más, situándola delicadamente en la palma de su otra mano. Desde la perspectiva lógica, le parecía imposible que Naruto consiguiera ese tipo de cosas y que, mucho menos, se lo regalara a él, de una forma tan mundana y simple como era entregar el periódico. Quizá debería regalarle algo, y no solamente para corresponder el gesto, si no porque Naruto realmente se merecía algo de su parte, después de todo lo que le había ayudado en un lapso de tiempo tan corto.

La puerta abriéndose lo alertó, metiendo rápida y simuladamente su obsequio al bolsillo, donde estaba antes. Orochimaru no tenía porqué enterarse más de su vida privada.

—Aquí están —señaló el recién llegado, sosteniendo entre las manos un viejo y amarillento libro de música. Sasuke lo miró, denotando su falta de afición, alzando las cejas despectivamente. Orochimaru sonrió, pensando lo presuntuoso que era ese muchachito—. No pongas esa cara, Sasuke-kun. Sé que te gustará tocarlas.

Como de costumbre, Sasuke sacó a luz su famoso monosílabo desinteresado, girándose en el banco acolchonado, dándole la cara al piano. Orochimaru se acercó a él, apoyándose delicadamente en su hombro, colocando el libro en el lugar correcto. Aunque Sasuke arrugó considerablemente el ceño, no dijo nada. Su puño estaba más que preparado si ese hombre volvía a pasarse de listo otra vez.

—Ésta es una muy especial —inquirió Orochimaru, pasando delicadamente las páginas hasta dar con el título de _Prelude and Fugue D Minor No. 2 _—. Dejaré que la toques por ti mismo y si te confundes, te ayudaré un poco.

—Eso no será necesario —respondió Sasuke, leyendo las notas musicales, tronándose los dedos con socarronería—. Lo haré por mí mismo.

Los dedos, rápidos y ágiles, se movían y doblaban sofisticadamente, inyectándose con fiereza y gracia en cada una de las teclas seleccionadas. Orochimaru contempló complacido los ojos de Sasuke, ensimismados en el libro, bajando por centésimas de segundo sólo para mirar sus dedos, subiendo y bajando el ritmo tal y como estaba escrito.

Los ojos áureos y afilados inspeccionaron el perfil perfecto, serio y elegante, manteniéndose arrogante incluso cuando hacia pausas para cambiar de página. Sasuke se veía tan magistral en ese momento que casi lograba que su lengua se le saliera de la boca, dispuesta a escurrirse hasta lamerlo por completo.

Pero no lo hizo. Faltaban solamente dos días. El viernes, esa fuerte y delicada figura estaría encerrada, junto a él, en un lugar desconocido hasta el día de su muerte. Porque Sasuke le pertenecía desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, a los ocho años. Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

El plan ya estaba listo, formándose a cada segundo más y más.

_**xXx**_

El sabroso y cálido aroma de la gigantesca pizza de peperoni fue lo suficiente potente para que Naruto dejara de pelear con Kiba y se acercara hasta ella, con la baba escurriéndose por la comisura de su boca abierta.

—Hasta parece que no te dan de comer en tu casa —comentó burlonamente Ino, cogiendo un pequeño pedazo de pizza para llevárselo a la boca. Chouji la imitó, alzando el trozo más grande que encontró.

—Es que, entiéndalo —inició una vez más Kiba, sorbiendo ruidosamente el refresco por la pajilla—. Vivir a base de comida instantánea es cansado.

—Como ramen instantáneo, nada más, idiota —le corrigió Naruto, con la boca llena de salsa y con un trozo de pizza mordisqueada en ambas manos. Shikamaru suspiró, recargándose en la mesa con los brazos doblados a forma de almohada.

—¡Y a ti ni se te ocurra dormirte! —demandó Ino, aventándole al muchacho una servilleta hecha bola en la cabeza. Shikamaru volvió a suspirar, susurrando lo cansadas y fastidiosas que eran las mujeres.

Sakura comía en silencio, mirando distraídamente la carta sonrosada que reposaba en su regazo. Ino pareció darse cuenta cuando se giró a mirarla, esperando una risilla de su parte. Esbozó súbitamente una sonrisa picarona y le arrebató el sobre tan rápido que Sakura no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar en protesta.

—Vamos a ver… ¿quién es? —alzó la voz, apartando risueñamente la carta del alcance de la chica histérica y sonrojada.

—¡Maldita Ino! ¡Dámela! ¡Es mía!

Sakura logró arrebatarle el sobre, pero lastimosamente los ojos azules de Ino fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para leer al destinario. Sonrió picarescamente, picándole las costillas a la de ojos verdes con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Con que para Sasuke-kun, eh? Yo también le traigo una, y déjame decirte que la mía es mucho más seductora.

—¿Ah, sí? —resopló Sakura, apretando los puños, incrédula, como si le hubiera afirmado que las cucarachas eran más hermosas que las mariposas—. Pues eso ya lo veremos. Estoy completamente segura que cuando Sasuke-kun lea mi carta no necesitará leer las cartas ñoñas de _otras_.

Ino frunció el ceño, llamándola frentona mentirosa. Sakura gruñó, devolviéndole el insulto con puerca soñadora.

—Bah —resopló Kiba, dándole el último mordisco de su rebanada a Akamaru, por debajo de la mesa—. No sé para qué se molestan. Sasuke es maricón a morir, todos sabemos que está enamorado del idiota de Naruto.

Y fue en ese momento en que un puñetazo lo mandó al piso. Todos miraron con sorpresa a Naruto, incluso Shikamaru se había desperezado para verlo. El rubio, de pie, aún tenía el rostro bajo y la mano alzada, temblando débilmente.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, estúpido? ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Vuelve a llamar así a Sasuke y no dudes en que te patearé el trasero tantas veces que juro que te dolerá hasta para sentarte.

Kiba se levantó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Akamaru comenzó a ladrarle suavemente, visiblemente preocupado, alertando a los curiosos que algo sucedía. La sonrisa altanera del castaño no desapareció de su rostro y repentinamente se hizo el silencio.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Me patearás el trasero por decir la verdad?

Naruto gruñó, clavándole los ojos azules en advertencia. Kiba no se intimidó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, tronándose los dedos; importándole un comino la barulla de personas que se juntaron a su alrededor, con los celulares frente a sus caras.

—¿O qué, Naruto? ¿Digo mentiras? Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, es muy raro que Sasuke nada más hable contigo y a los demás los ignore, incluso a las mujeres bonitas que se le acercan. Los días que faltas a la escuela siempre está solo, caminando por ahí. Es una marica amargada y arrogante.

—¡Cállate! —gritó, abalanzándose hacia él con los ojos furiosos. —¡Deja de insultarlo de una vez! ¡Te lo advertí!

—¡Contrólense! —rugió Ino, secundada de Sakura, ambas viendo como Chouji separaba inútilmente a Naruto de Kiba.

—¡Suéltalo, Naruto, vas a lastimarlo! —Sakura, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que ese se merecía la paliza, no quería que nadie saliera herido, y el de ojos azules parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza al otro.

El aludido dejó de moverse, dándole la oportunidad a Chouji que lo arrastrara por el suelo y lo apartara del cuerpo del castaño. Se levantó una vez el muchacho regordete se alejó con la intención de revisar a su otro amigo. Shikamaru se acercó en su dirección, palmeándole el hombro, pero no fue lo suficientemente conciliador para calmarlo.

—Escúchame bien —la voz afilada y dura llamó la atención de todos—. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y tú no tienes ni la mitad de problemas que tiene él ahora. Sasuke quizá no le tome importancia a tus estupideces, pero yo sí y no voy a permitir que sigas insultándolo a sus espaldas, porque _yo_ voy a cuidarlo.

Sakura miró atentamente el rostro firme de Naruto, sonrosándose un poco por la increíble fortaleza que transmitían sus palabras; protegiendo incondicionalmente a su adorado Sasuke de todo lo que podría molestarle. Sonrió sutilmente, apretando la carta entre sus dedos.

Kiba iba a abrir la boca, pero Ino le pateó sin disimulo alguno la pierna, clavándole los ojos celestes para que guardara silencio. Él frunció el ceño, levantándose del suelo y tomando a Akamaru, antes de salir de la pizzería.

—Y ustedes, chismosos, fuera de aquí. Ya se acabó el circo —amonestó Sakura, haciendo gala de su particular voz gruñona. Tuvo que amenazar con el puño para que los más curiosos y descarados se fueran a sus lugares. Suspirando, se acercó hasta Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca—. Ya pasó todo, Naruto. Ya se fue.

Naruto no contestó, pero ellos notaron abiertamente que la sonrisa que les dedicó era tan hueca y falsa como la de las nuevas muñecas de plástico de las jugueterías.

—Tengo que irme a... a casa. Yo… prometí que estaría temprano allá.

Todos sabían que mentía, pero lo entendían. Se despidieron con unas pequeñas bromas y lo vieron alejarse, silenciosamente, por la salida despejada del restaurante.

Una vez fuera, Naruto, con el gesto sombrío, emprendió su marcha, esquivando personas y vehículos; ahora más triste que furioso. Mientras Kiba hablaba de Sasuke, no pudo evitar armar el rompecabezas en su mente. Antes, también le molestaba que se burlara de él, pero nunca, jamás, había llegado a golpear a alguien por ello con tanta ira.

No sabía si se había enfurecido por la forma en la que él lo nombró, o por la forma en que le recordó que Sasuke no lo amaba. Y no comprendía porque dolía tanto, si él mismo había sido quien le dijo que no lo amaba como pareja.

Pero ahora logró entenderlo todo. O al menos, la parte fácil. Efectivamente, y gracias a todo lo que había vivido en esos días, había comprobado que quería a Sasuke, mucho. Ya no como un hermano, si no como la persona que quería ver diariamente por el resto de su vida.

Porque el repiqueteo alterado y nervioso de su corazón no mentía. Cada palpitar parecía llamar inconscientemente a Sasuke, así fuera para insultarlo o competir con él, pero más que nada para hacerlo feliz; para verlo sonreír cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Estaba asustado y perturbado por ello. Tenía trece años también, y era inexperto en ese lado del romance; incluso con Sakura algunas veces se sentía nervioso, y eso que era una niña.

Naruto contempló el parque solitario donde lo habían llevado inconscientemente sus pies. Caminó automáticamente hacia los columpios, sentándose en donde una vez encontró al pequeño y amargado niño Sasuke.

Balanceándose delicadamente, disfrutando del viento frío que le mecía los cabellos, una sonrisa verdadera y enorme nació en su boca. Ya no estaba tan confundido como antes. Ahora sabía finalmente lo que sentía.

Y casi podía jurar que un peso se desvanecía, sintiendo su cuerpo tan ligero como las nubes, flotando contra el viento.

Libre… feliz.

_**xXx**_

—…Muy bien, Sasuke-kun. Me sorprendiste al final de clase, como siempre.

El moreno guardó unos papeles en su maletín, colgándose el agarradero por encima de los hombros. Resopló, cerrando el zíper, dirigiéndose hasta la salida. Orochimaru aseveró el rostro.

—¿No vas a preguntarme cuándo y a qué hora nos vamos, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido paró en seco, girándose y mirándole, exigiéndole en silencio que se dejara de rodeos y le diera los datos de una vez.

—Nos iremos el viernes por la noche, Sasuke-kun. Quiero que estés aquí con tu equipaje a las nueve en punto.

—¿Cuándo regresaremos?

Orochimaru quiso reírse en su cara, conteniéndose las ganas de responderle que nunca lo harían. Afortunadamente, ahogó cualquier signo que lo delataría y con voz franca y divertida, le respondió que estarían en casa en menos de una semana.

Sasuke pareció hacer cuentas mentales y asintió en acuerdo. Cuando regresara del viaje tendría de tiempo varios días de vacaciones y no se arriesgaría a faltar a la escuela. Incluso parecía que estaría para navidad. Giró sobre sus talones otra vez, encaminándose hasta la salida.

—Por cierto, Sasuke-kun…

Los ojos carbón lo miraron de reojo, destilando fastidio y advertencia, amenazándole subliminalmente que dejara esas pausas para otra persona.

—Mañana no habrá clases. Tengo que preparar varias cosas antes de irnos —Sasuke volvió a asentir. Orochimaru sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, satisfecho—. Hasta el viernes, Sasuke-kun.

Cuando finalmente salió, no le extrañó para nada encontrar a su hermano, esperándolo con el vehículo estacionado. Caminó hacia él, abriendo y cerrando la puerta una vez entró al porsche.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de Orochimaru, contemplándolos escondido entre las cortinas, desde la ventanilla; con el rostro triunfante levemente iluminado por el sol.

El carro se desplazó por el asfalto, ronroneando, brillando con la luz dorada del atardecer, perdiéndose entre los demás automóviles. Esos momentos sólo pertenecían a ellos; a Itachi, Sasuke y a nadie más.

Orochimaru sonrió maliciosamente, cerrando las cortinas lentamente. Que Itachi disfrutara de su hermanito lo más que pudiera, al fin y al cabo, no lo volvería a ver jamás. De eso se encargaría él y la panda de inútiles que le lamían los pies.

_**xXx**_


	10. Beso

_"**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos…)

Admito que el capítulo no me ha gustado, ni el que sigue, ni el que sigue del que sigue; pero realmente eran necesarios. Traté en lo posible de mantenerme en línea IC pero aún así… ¡Oh, diablos! ¡No sé si esté bien! La relación Naruto-Sasuke en una revoltura de ternura, peleas, insultos tras las bambalinas del drama que, maldición, a veces ni yo sé cómo se desarrollarían en el tema.

Repito por billonésima vez que ésta es mi primer historia larga y que trato en lo posible de borrar esos clichés de pacotilla. En fin, cualquier cosa apestosa, agradecería y me lo dijeran para borrarlo y reescribirlo de nuevo.

Por último y no menos importante, aviso que éste será el último capítulo del 2008. Carolina me ha convencido de ir a la Sierra a disfrutar de la nieve pura y el aire helado por algunas semanas. No sé cómo diablos ha conseguido que le den permiso su abuela y su madre, pero lo consiguió.

Y ella está tan feliz y presurosa como los murciélagos por la noche. En fin, ya alquilamos una cabaña con el dinero que ahorré por meses, en la búsqueda de una nueva computadora… y punto. Bah, tonterías, no voy a quejarme porque adoro la nieve.

Y ver a Carolina bailando entre la nieve con sus gabardinas y sus vestidazos no tiene precio. Además, el café sabrá a las mil maravillas.

Agradezco los reviews y las visitas. Siento no poder responderlos ahora, pero estoy de prisa con las maletas y metiendo al gato panzón y su diosa en el gigantesco transporte para animales.

_**Tsunade25, Selene Mindthelay, Unrealistic Nightmare, Loveless 7, Arasumi, Denisuki.**_

Muchísimas gracias. Y si Denisuki está por ahí, le agradezco la crítica. Ya corregí esas cosas (Algunas cosas sobre la tilde me confundí. ¿Acaso se pone acento en la "e" cuando, por decir; Naruto se refiere a sí mismo como "el"? Pregunto yo con las mejillas sonrojadas) y no tienes que darme explicaciones. Yo también soy persona.

Y ya, me voy, realmente tengo varias cosas que hacer.

¡Hasta enero, señoritas!

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Diez**_

Hacía cerca de media hora que había terminado de comer cuando escuchó el característico pitido del claxon de los automóviles. Al principio no le prestó atención, pero cuando el sonido se intensificó aún más, decidió asomarse por la ventana, sorprendiéndose al tener el femenino y hermoso rostro de Sakura detrás del vidrio.

Casi a trompicones, corrió hacia la puerta, quitándole el cerrojo y abriéndola tan deprisa que el aire helado le golpeó sin compasión alguna el cuerpo, paralizándolo del frío.

—Ya era hora, Naruto —se quejó la muchacha, entrando a la casa mientras se frotaba las manos enguantadas—. Tenía tiempo esperándote.

El rubio se giró a mirarla, cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo normal por una ventisca pasajera. Ella vestía un abrigo rubí pálido, con un holgado pantalón verde hasta los tobillos. Sakura giró los talones de pronto, acercándose hacia él con una mueca sospechosa. Naruto tragó saliva, antes de armarse de valor y comenzar a platicar con ella.

—¿Cómo…? No, más bien… ¿quién te trajo aquí?

—¿Quién? —Sakura alzó las cejas, poniéndose los brazos a forma de jarras en la cintura—. Pues… Ino le preguntó a Shikamaru y ella y su padre me trajeron aquí.

Naruto pareció convencido, asintiéndole, invitándola torpemente a la sala de estar, junto al calentón, para que se sentara en uno de los sillones. Sakura no se hizo esperar.

—¿Pasó algo, Sakura-chan? —le preguntó, después de un corto silencio de estupefacción.

Ella se recargó en el sofá, inspeccionando la modesta casa con los ojos perdidos.

—¿Estás solo?

—No del todo. El pervertido está durmiendo en su cuarto… y la vieja salió porque le llamaron del hospital para que les ayudara con algo.

—Ya veo…

Naruto se sentó en el sofá más grande, recogiendo en silencio las envolturas de papas fritas y sopa instantánea esparcidas a su entorno. Después de ir a la cocina y echarlas al fondo del bote de basura, un largo silencio nació entre ellos, más intenso e incómodo que el anterior.

Cansado de eso, el único muchacho presente, comenzó a contar cosas absurdas y graciosas que le habían pasado en el transcurso del día, desde su estupidez al confundir la llave de agua caliente por la fría mientras se bañaba, hasta la película aburrida de acción que sólo había aguantado por quince minutos.

—¿Qué problemas tiene Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura de improvisto, con la voz tan frágil que parecía un susurro arrastrado por el viento.

Naruto borró completamente la sonrisa, oliendo la razón por la que la chica lo había visitado de esa forma tan inesperada.

—¿Está enfermo o algo así?

—No —le respondió, agravando la voz inconscientemente—. Son sólo problemas familiares, ya sabes, nada que otro adolescente no tenga.

—¿Seguro? —Los ojos verdes lo miraron con suspicacia—. Ayer en la pizzería lo dijiste de una forma tan… tan extraña que creí que era algo bastante grave.

—Seguro —le afirmó Naruto, sonriéndole distraídamente para que le creyera. Comprendía su preocupación por Sasuke, porque sabía que lo quería; pero él no era nadie para divulgar los problemas familiares que sólo concernían al bastardo—. No es nada grave, de veras.

Sakura suspiró, un poco más aliviada.

—¡Qué bien! Creo que estaba preocupándome de más. Es que Sasuke-kun es tan frío que a veces no sé como acercármele, y quería ayudarlo si tenía algún problema… suponía que él podría necesitarme para algo.

—Sí, lo sé —se mostró de acuerdo, fortaleciendo la sonrisa que ya tenía—. He estado con ese bastardo desde hace tiempo.

Sakura arrugó la cara.

—No lo llames así.

—¿Cómo? ¿Bastardo? —Sakura asintió. Él le devolvió una mirada confundida—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque si no, te enterraré mi puño en tu cara.

Naruto tembló un poco en el sillón, sonriendo nerviosamente. Aunque Sakura aparentara ser una muñeca de porcelana, tenía una fuerza endemoniada en su interior. Y él la conocía perfectamente, porque ya había sido estampado en el suelo cuando lograba fastidiarla demasiado.

—Bien, Sakura-chan, no te pongas agresiva. Intentaré no llamarlo así aunque se lo merezca, créeme.

Ella pareció satisfecha, cerrando los párpados tranquilamente.

—¿Irás a ver a Sasuke-kun hoy? —Él le asintió con energía. La muchacha volvió a abrir los ojos, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra, sacando una carta sonrosada y arrugada—. ¿Podrías dársela por mí cuando lo veas? Quise mandársela el último día de clases, pero él siempre sale tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de entregársela.

El rubio pareció titubear en aceptarla, sabiendo de antemano que Sasuke no se tomaría el tiempo para leerla y que no se creía capaz de entregarle una carta de amor, siendo que hacía poco había descubierto que lo quería más que a un hermano. Pero el rostro hermoso y sonrosado de la muchacha fue lo suficientemente embriagante para cumplirle el capricho.

Aún le atraían las mujeres, mucho, de eso no había duda.

—Gracias Naruto, y espero que en verdad se la entregues —amenazó cómicamente Sakura, con el puño alzado—. Si me entero por alguien que te la quedaste tú, te sacaré los dientes de uno por uno.

Él volvió a estremecerse y Sakura sonrió divertida. En ese momento, el timbre inconfundible de un celular empezó a escucharse, proveniente del bolsillo de la chica. Ella suspiró, sacando el aparato electrónico y llevándoselo a la oreja.

—Ya voy, puerca. Ya estaba saliendo —respondió a su escandalosa interlocutora, después de escuchar sus reclamos. Naruto oyó claramente cuando Ino le mandó unos saludos, saludándola el también a base de gritos—. ¡Van a dejarme sorda, par de idiotas!

Sakura colgó cuando escuchó las risas de Ino y aún así no se libró de ellas por completo, dado que un leve murmullo se oía desde afuera.

—Hasta otra, Naruto. Y ya te dije lo de la carta, se la entregas.

—Sí, sí. No quiero perder mis dientes tan pronto —susurró entre dientes, recordando la amenaza que le había hecho.

—¿Qué has dicho, idiota?

—¡Na-nada, Sakura-chan! Que te la pases muy bien en tus vacaciones, nada más.

Cuando la pelirrosa se subió al coche de los Yamanaka, y ambas chicas se despidieron con la mano, Naruto cerró la puerta, guardándose la famosa carta en uno de sus bolsillos. Era curioso como con Sakura, la chica que antes soñaba a su lado, los celos que debería sentir por Sasuke fallaban miserablemente en formarse. Y eso, suponía, se debía a que antes la amaba y que ella siempre sería la elegida entre todas las demás si por algún momento lo suyo con Sasuke no funcionaba.

Apretó la boca. La sola idea lo agobió un poco, dado que se había encargado en decirle a Sasuke que no podría corresponderle jamás, por mucho que lo intentara.

¿Qué idiota se vería ahora, cuando le dijera que el que estaba enamorado era nada más y nada menos que él?

Acercándose al teléfono inalámbrico de la mesita de luz y una vez teniéndolo entre sus manos, marcó instantáneamente a la casa de los Uchiha. Tenía que ponerse de acuerdo para estudiar con el bastardo antes de cualquier otra cosa.

_**xXx**_

Como no quedaba nada que hacer en casa, Sasuke se dirigió a la biblioteca, con la intensión de perderse en el grueso libro que leyó hace unos días, cuando Naruto estaba bañándose en su bañera blanca. Su madre e Itachi habían salido de casa, misteriosamente, despidiéndose de él con un café caliente en la cocina. Y su padre, como de costumbre, estaba trabajando en la oficina, como gerente directivo de la policía.

Antes de que subiera por las escaleras, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, devolviéndose en sus pasos, fastidiado, con dirección a la cocina, donde estaba el aparato más cercano.

—Habla Uchiha Sasuke y no hay nadie en casa. Puede dejarme su mensaje si es importante.

—Eres incluso bastardo y amargado para contestar el teléfono, de veras —le criticó Naruto, entre risas. Sasuke arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué quieres idiota?

—¿Olvidaste que me ayudarías a pasar los extraordinarios, teme? —canturreó Naruto, burlón.

—Entonces tenía razón —comentó, después de un corto silencio y con la sonrisa autosuficiente arqueada en los labios—. Has suspendido como lo suponía.

—Te equivocas —apresuró a aclararse, tumbándose en el sofá con el teléfono pegado a la oreja—. Reprobé una, Sasuke-baka, así que no cuentan tus malas intenciones.

—Lo que digas, dobe.

—En fin… ¿voy a tu casa o tú te vienes a la mía?

—No puedo salir de aquí —avisó, volteándose para darle la espalda a la pared y escurrirse por ella, hasta sentarse en la alfombra—. Madre e Itachi salieron de casa hace tiempo y todavía no han regresado.

—Aaaah… entonces yo me voy para allá. Le aviso al viejo pervertido y me voy contigo.

—Bien.

Naruto decidió despedirse, pero Sasuke ya había cortado la línea, así que, suspirando, depositó el teléfono en su sitio y se encaminó hasta la habitación de sus padrinos. Al llegar, y sin compasión alguna, sacudió al hombre de cabello blanco, avivándolo.

—¿Qu-qué pasa?

—Me voy con Sasuke un rato. Regreso más tarde.

Jiraiya pareció despertarse por completo.

—Naruto, cuando llegue Tsunade aquí, va a tirar el grito en el cielo.

—No vi a Sasuke ayer, así que no me puede reclamar que lo veo todos los días.

—Pero sí la mayoría —susurró entre dientes, jalando la ancha cobija de lana por arriba de la cabeza—. Como sea, ten cuidado y has lo posible por llegar temprano. Retendré a mamá gallina hasta que llegues.

Naruto se abalanzó hacia él, agradeciéndole el gesto con una grandísima y extraña sonrisa. Jiraiya se alertó un poco por ese gran entusiasmo del muchacho, pero dejó pasarlo. Ya le contaría sus problemas en algún momento, porque ellos siempre se habían tenido confianza y había aprendido con el tiempo y con paciencia a no forzarlo.

—Vengo pronto.

Una vez escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse con candado, Jiraiya se removió inquieto en la cama. Era escritor y la forma en que Naruto actuaba lo dejaba confundido, dado que pintaba varias muecas que describía en las parejas enamoradas. Quizá estaba malinterpretándolo, o Tsunade se había equivocado al pensar que el único enamorado de ellos sería Sasuke.

_**xXx**_

—…y entonces, en este caso, la intensidad de la fuerza sería igual a la suma de las intensidades de los componentes y su sentido también cambia de igual forma.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto dejó de prestarle real interés a la explicación, creyendo más importante contemplar el nacarado y esculpido perfil de Sasuke. Incluso había notado que con la luz de la lámpara, sus ojos negros se veían más claros, casi tiñéndose de un líquido gríseo. Y las pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos, tan espesas y oscuras, nunca le habían parecido tan largas y rizadas.

—Si no vas a prestarme atención, usuratonkachi, te sugiero que lo digas de frente para dejar de hablar como un estúpido.

Naruto se estremeció cuando Sasuke, con el rostro arrugado, cerró el cuaderno de golpe y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te llama tanto la atención de mi cara? ¿Encontraste una espinilla a punto de hacer erupción o qué?

—¡Cla-claro que no!

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te tiene tan entretenido?

Naruto no bajó la mirada, pero eso no quería decir que los nervios no lo comieran por dentro. Cubierto de un espontáneo impulso, estiró la mano y toqueteó la punta de la nariz respingada, apretándola suavemente. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pensando que Naruto solo quería molestarlo, pero los grandes y brillantes ojos azules no parecían salpicados de socarronería. Cuando le deslizó el dedo tostado por el puente de su nariz, un brillo confuso relampagueó en lo más profundo de sus ojos ónices.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía ese imbécil?

—¿A qué estás jugando?

El rubio no le respondió, completamente embelesado en la suavidad y el calor que le transmitía la pálida piel. Sasuke no lo soportó más y, antes que el dedo bronceado delineara su mejilla, apartó la mano contraria de un fuerte manotazo.

—¿Qué demonios haces, idiota?

—Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —curioseó enrevesado, con un extraño y molesto nudo en el estómago debido a la seriedad que, de pronto, destilaba el personaje contrario.

El nuevo silencio lo exasperó profundamente, obligándolo a arrugar el rostro impacientemente. El otro carraspeó, perdiendo el valor por unos segundos, exigiéndose a sacar la rosada y perfumada carta de Sakura, dejando de lado los problemas que acarreaba por su impulsividad.

Sasuke echó un vistazo al sobre sin entender, alzando las cejas y mirándolo después a los ojos. Naruto abrió la boca, entregándole la carta, tratando de explicarse de la forma menos enredada y directa que encontró en ese instante:

—Te la mandó Sakura.

Directo al grano.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¡Pues léela, bastardo!

—¿Y para qué? Siempre he tirado esas cartas a la basura sin leerlas antes y tú lo sabes.

—Pero ésta es de Sakura-chan, debe ser importante.

—Sí, claro —resopló Sasuke, sarcástico, tomando la carta indiferentemente y abriéndola de una de las esquinas—. Léela por ti mismo y verás cuán importante es.

Naruto sujetó el papel blanco y arrugado, desdoblándolo casi instintivamente. Tosió un poco, antes de comenzar a leer en silencio y, una vez sus ojos se empequeñecieron del asombro, empezó a entonar las palabras escritas para que también las escuchara Sasuke.

—"Sasuke-kun, quiero desearte unas felices vacaciones y espero de todo corazón que cuando vuelvas…" —la pequeña pausa hizo sospechar al otro—…"dejes de ser un bastardo amargado con todo el mun-…"

—¡Trae acá, estúpido!

La risa de Naruto era contagiosa y alegre, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Sasuke se impulsó hacia él, cayendo ambos al suelo debido a que la silla no fue capaz de resistir su peso. Ninguno prestó atención cuando la carta patinó en el aire, escurriéndose por debajo de la cama.

El ojiazul sonrió maliciosamente. Aunque Sasuke cayó arriba de su cuerpo, se había encargado rápidamente de rodar sobre sí, aplastando intencionalmente al otro con su propio peso. El moreno no se dio por vencido, e impulsándose, rodó por la alfombra, con Naruto apretado a su cuello, intercambiando nuevamente las posiciones.

La batalla duró por varios minutos entre insultos y amenazas, cesando una vez ambos quedaron esquinados entre la pared y el suelo, con Sasuke arriba de Naruto.

—Te he ganado por pasarte de listo, idiota.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, bastardo.

Tomándole de las muñecas sin respirar, Naruto giró en sentido contrario, haciendo caer nuevamente a Sasuke, posicionándose arriba de su abdomen, y con los brazos estirados, sujetándole las canillas por arriba de la cabeza.

—¿Ves? —Sasuke intentó zafarse, siendo su movimiento tan inútil como apartar a una colmena de abejas de un frasco de miel, en un día de campo.

—Ya vi, usuratonkachi, ahora quítate de encima —gruñó, tan áspero y desabrido como siempre.

—¿Qué? ¿Te enojaste porque te gané?

—He dicho que te quites de encima.

Naruto arrugó la nariz, viéndolo con los ojos enardecidos. Sasuke tenía nuevamente la boca y el ceño arrugados, tan enfadado como siempre cuando algo no salía como quería. Debía hacerle entender a ese bastardo que no podía ganar en todo, que era prácticamente imposible. Y cuando se disponía a decírselo abiertamente, algo sucedió.

Sasuke repentinamente había cerrado los ojos, relajándose, pensando quizá en una táctica complicada para sacárselo de encima. Pero Naruto se embrujó, deleitándose la vista con el rostro lívido y fino, más hermoso y paralizante desde esa distancia.

No fue consciente en el momento en que sus rostros se encajaron en un toqueteo de labios, moldeándose perfectamente como la última pieza del rompecabezas.

_**xXx**_

Las muchachas veían disimuladamente la atractiva figura masculina, mientras ésta inspeccionaba cautelosamente las partes de un piano de apariencia aristocrática. Mikoto tapó su sonrisa con la mano, divertida, consciente que su hijo no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención al barullo de jovencitas.

Los ojos de Itachi detuvieron su inspección de golpe, apartándose al escuchar un sonido suave y tan embrujante como lo era la luna llena por la noche. Mikoto también lo percibió, adentrándose a un ancho pasillo donde vendían una cantidad incontable de violines. Él la siguió, enfocándose gradualmente en la torpe y encantadora melodía que se intensificaba conforme se acercaban.

Al final del pasillo, en lo que parecía una fina exhibición, encontró lo que buscaba. Un antiguo piano, de cálidos matices marrones y castaños, de una estructura tan sofisticada y elegante como los que se fabricaban antaño a finales del siglo XVIII. No miró a su madre, pero sabía que estaba más que complacida. Un anciano, enfundado en un uniforme blanco y gris, era el causante de aquel ruido que le llamó la atención, dado que toqueteaba las teclas para probarles la calidad a los clientes que se habían acercado con curiosidad.

Itachi, con paso firme y decidido, apartó a las pocas personas interesadas y se acercó al hombre, picándole el hombro con los dedos para que le prestara atención. Una vez el hombre mayor le dio la cara, le dijo que estaba dispuesto a comprar la pieza.

—Es muy caro —repuso él, con voz suave y cansada—. El más costoso de todos los que están aquí.

—No le he preguntado eso, he dicho que voy a llevármelo. Así cueste un millón de dólares.

El mayor le miró sorprendido, sacándose las gafas de fondo de botella para ver mejor a su nuevo cliente. Itachi frunció delicadamente el ceño, desesperándose poco a poco por la forma en que el señor de canas lo miraba; de una manera tan estupefacta y confusa que no parecía ser un servidor de esa tienda.

—¿Puedo llevármelo o no?

Tras el primer momento de asombro, el hombre asintió, colocándose los anteojos de vuelta e indicándole que lo siguiera por el pasillo, en la búsqueda del directivo del lugar para así poder empezar los trámites de compra. Itachi caminó detrás, pisándole los talones con los ojos entornados, distantes, imaginándose el rostro de Sasuke cuando encontrara el precioso instrumento en el salón, esperando impacientemente a que lo tocara.

Mikoto, con el debido permiso de uno de los guardias, se sentó en el sofisticado y mullido taburete; de los mismos cálidos colores que los del clavicordio, delineando delicadamente uno de los tantos dientes blancos del piano. Tuvo que reconocer que Itachi tenía unos gustos exquisitos, más selectivos que los suyos propios. No mentía si decía que ella habría escogido el primer piano que le pusieran frente a las narices, porque para ella todos eran hermosos.

Pero éste era especial, diferente. Lo sentía mientras deslizaba cautelosamente sus dedos por cada una de sus teclas. Éste piano sería tocado por Sasuke, con sus dedos ágiles, tan llenos de apogeo, y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

_**xXx**_

Nadie había hablado por más de cinco minutos, pero el hielo que se acumuló de pronto en los ojos ónix del moreno, fue la señal más estable del holocausto para que el pánico de Naruto echara raíces.

—Eres una completa escoria, imbécil.

Aunque al rubicundo le dolió considerablemente la forma fría y afilada en que le hablaba, entendía plenamente su confusión y también comprendía que el puñetazo que le proporcionó Sasuke en la mejilla se lo merecía; por ser un impulsivo y hacer las cosas antes de pensarlas.

—¿Por qué me has besado, inútil? ¿Te parece divertido burlarte de mí, verdad? ¡Lárgate de aquí, vete!

Y antes que Sasuke se levantara completamente del suelo, Naruto, con los ojos sombreados por el cabello, se abalanzó hasta él, abrazándole por el cuello y soportando los dolorosos manotazos que Sasuke le azotaba en la espalda.

—¡Lárgate! ¡Ve a burlarte de alguien más! ¡Vete, estúpido!

Naruto no hablaba, ciñéndose fuertemente al otro, con los ojos perdidos en el cabello negro. Varios minutos después, el moreno comenzó a cansarse, aumentando los latidos de su corazón y los de su respiración, dejando caer los brazos adoloridos a sus lados.

—¿Qué te piensas? —preguntó suavemente, aún furioso e intolerante. Naruto se apartó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para lograr inyectarle la mirada sincera de sus ojos azules.

—Tengo que confesarte algo que descubrí ayer… en la pizzería, con Kiba y con los demás.

Sasuke frunció considerablemente el ceño, taladrándole su mirada brillosa y siniestra, con los músculos contraídos de la mandíbula.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que has hecho ahora?

—A eso voy —le respondió, consciente del escrutinio venenoso que le hacía a sus ojos—. Mira, Sasuke, no estoy burlándome de ti si eso es lo que piensas. Grávatelo muy bien en la cabeza, bastardo. Jamás de los jamases te molestaría de esa forma porque soy tu amigo por arriba de todo.

—¿Ah, sí? —sopló el otro, enfadado y sarcástico—. ¿Amigo? ¿Y qué hay de esa conversación en la que me diste a entender cosas distintas, eh? ¿Qué pasó con el "no puedo corresponderte", "no soy gay", y el "lo siento" que tanto tardase en decirme? ¿Ahora sales con lo contrario de un día para otro? Por favor, Naruto, está claro que está burlándote de mí. No soy estúpido.

—Sasuke, déjame explicarte. Siempre le echas más leña al fuego. ¡Déjame hablar a mí!

—Es lo que estoy esperando, inútil. Hazlo de una maldita vez.

—Mira, bastardo, es que es complicado —empezó otra vez el rubio, clavándole los ojos azules, murmurando las palabras con experiencia empírica—. No sé cómo pasó, bueno… sí sé, pero no sé como decírtelo sin enredarte más de lo que me enredé yo cuando me sucedió.

—Déjate de vueltas, dímelo ya —lo amenazó, y luego añadió, entre dientes—. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Naruto se separó del cuerpo que aplastaba, levantándose del suelo hasta mirarlo por debajo, con los cálidos ojos resplandecientes y los hombros tensos. Sasuke jamás dejó de mirar la figura broncínea, delgada y colorida, que representaba a Naruto en ese momento.

—Yo siento que te… pues,… que —mordió el interior de su mejilla, perdiendo el valor instantáneamente. No era tan fácil como creyó en un principio. Los ojos negros de Sasuke eran demasiado fuertes—. Yo… mira, en verdad, lo siento. No debí besarte, fue un impulso que no pude controlar, como de costumbre. De verdad lo siento. No quise que-

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para ponerse de pie, sujetándole los hombros, empujándolo hasta empotrarlo fuertemente en la pared.

—Si ésa era tu mejor excusa, lárgate de una vez —amonestó Sasuke, con la lengua afilada—. Vete y nunca más vuelvas a buscarme, hoy me has decepcionado demasiado.

Naruto curvó las cejas, tan miserable y compungido como un vagabundo que acababa de ser asaltado por otro, robándole su última pieza de pan.

Quería gritarle todo lo que sentía, pero su lengua parecía muerta, enredada cruelmente por la tristeza que le causaba esa última y venenosa frase. Mordió su labio inferior y tensó los puños a sus lados, antes de tomar una fuerza sobrehumana y sujetar al otro de la cabeza, dirigiéndose una vez más a su boca. Tenía que besarle, para que entendiera todo lo que le pasaba. Para que viera que sobre la niebla confusa, había un inmenso cariño listo para abrazarle.

Sasuke se apartó, más brusca y furiosamente, evitando como diera lugar ese beso.

—¡Estás demente! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

Naruto no se movió de su sitio y no opuso resistencia cuando Sasuke le jaló del brazo, sacándolo de la recámara con los ojos frustrados y el ceño enfurecido, más dolido y confundido que nada.

—…Te quiero, Sasuke.

Y la puerta se cerró de un portazo, casi golpeándole en la cara. Después el silencio, tan grave y pesado, únicamente cegado por las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, coreadas invisiblemente por retintines y filtrándose en cada esquina de la casa.

—Sasuke…

—Vete

—Te quiero, de veras. No estoy bromeando, créeme.

—¡¡Lárgate!!

El moreno apretó fuertemente el escondido pestillo de seguridad, escuchando atentamente como Naruto se sentaba en el suelo, recargándose de espaldas contra la puerta. Él hizo lo mismo, escogiendo como punto de apoyo la pared y escurriéndose hasta el suelo. Pese a que el muro estaba frío, el suéter esponjado y azul que llevaba puesto se encargó rápidamente de protegerlo de aquello.

—Sasuke…

No le contestó, flexionando las rodillas, abrazándolas, recargando su barbilla por arriba de ellas. Naruto suspiró, abatido, al otro lado de la puerta, mirando el largo y tétrico pasillo a sus lados.

—Te parecerá tonto, ¿sabes? Ahorita no tenía valor de explicártelo a la cara, pero es más fácil decírtelo ahora, con la puerta separándonos por la mitad —la sonrisa débil que nació no vivió más de tres segundos, aplastándose en una línea rígida por el silencio—. Hace unos días estaba preocupado de que me amaras a mí y que no podría corresponderte jamás… ahora creo que empecé a enamorarme de ti casi sin proponérmelo. Cuando Tsunade me dijo eso la primera vez… —la voz comenzaba a nublarse—…yo jamás esperé que el enamorado sería yo. Siento haberte besado, siento haberte querido besar otra vez pero, entiéndeme… ¡No sé cómo decírtelo! ¡Soy nuevo en esto también! Yo de verdad te quiero, ¡No estoy diciendo mentiras, de verdad!, pero no sé cómo mierda se supone que debo decírtelo, ¿me entiendes, Sasuke? ¿Sabes lo que estoy pasando?

Naruto hipó, desconsolado, cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Sasuke se había encerrado en el baño, quizá harto de escuchar sus estupideces. Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos acuosos derramaron el agua cálida que contenían, dejándola fluir por las mejillas a forma de cascadas. Sorbió su nariz, limpiándose la cara bruscamente con el antebrazo, aturdido y sofocado.

Maldijo a Tsunade, a Kiba, incluso al mismísimo Sasuke por encerrarlo en esa prisión espinosa y oscura. Quería regresar a la vida tranquila que tenía antes, esa en que reía despreocupadamente en clase, esa en que Sasuke lo llamaba usuratonkachi… esa en que aún amaba a Sakura.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No ahora cuando el lazo con Sasuke se había transformado en una cuerda de metal, tan fría y corta, que le resultaba incluso más doloroso en tratar de romperla.

El casi inaudible sonido del pestillo alzándose lo alertó, y por poco tembló cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Con la esperanza latiendo en su pecho, volteó a mirarlo, aún con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos irritados.

El moreno le lanzó una bola de papel higiénico a la cara, manteniendo la mueca firme y seria, pero no ocultando la exaltación de sus ojos. Un goce, un sentimiento, tan indescriptible e incoherente que no supo interpretarlo.

Parpadeando un poco, cogió la bola de papel del suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas de la piel y los mocos en las rendijas de la nariz. Sasuke siguió mirándolo, cruzándose de brazos y adentrándose de nueva cuenta a su habitación; dejando la puerta despejada y abierta. Naruto, una vez limpio, se acercó hasta él, con la mirada huidiza y nerviosa; no sabiendo que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Sasuke también parecía tenso, con los dedos fuertemente clavados a sus antebrazos, sintiendo un leve dolor por la forma en que la gruesa tela lo protegía.

—¿Y ahora qué? —formuló Naruto, más para sí mismo que para el otro. Sasuke lo miró contraído.

—¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Yo no fui quien ha besado al otro.

Naruto animó a su ánimo. Si Sasuke hacía ese comentario era porque deseaba aligerar el ambiente, ayudándole con la roca pesada de su espalda hasta convertirla en una gran burbuja de jabón.

—Eres detestable, Sasuke-teme —alegó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, y como los ojos húmedos brillando delicadamente—. Y es precisamente la razón por la que me gustas mucho.

Tarde fue cuando Naruto, espantado, se tapó la boca. Las palabras ya habían llegado a oídos del muchacho de cabello negro. Y el rubio no atinó a otra cosa que no fuera disculparse, maldiciendo interiormente la impulsividad sus cuerdas vocales.

Cuando finalmente lo miró, atendió sin disimulo alguno como las pálidas mejillas se teñían de rubí, coloreándose hasta la punta de la nariz. Naruto no comentó nada al respecto, evitando los futuros problemas que le acarrearían si le decía algo que podría indignarlo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a un hombre? ¿Cómo es que me lo dices a mí?

—Ya te lo he dicho, teme —Naruto se acercó hasta él, enterniéndose por el carmín de sus mejillas y por la pregunta tan bobalicona—. No me hagas repetírtelo otra vez, yo también soy nuevo en esto y aún me da cosa decírtelo así… es, bueno, raro.

—Es que no logro entenderte. Tú eras el idiota que se empeñaba en buscarme novia en la escuela, y de hecho, también eras el inútil que perseguía a las mujeres hasta fastidiarlas. Muy especialmente a Sakura. ¿Por qué cambiaste…? ¿En qué momento pasó todo esto?

—Te he dicho que no lo sé, bastardo —le repitió, con las cejas fruncidas y la voz suave—. Simplemente sucedió y ya. Así de simple.

—¿Simple? —Protestó el más pálido, mirándolo como si hubiera sacado una calculadora para sumar uno más uno—. Soy un hombre, idiota. Debería darte asco al besarme.

El rubio pareció indignarse, acercándose hasta tomarle la cabeza con las manos, y sin que Sasuke reaccionara, lo besó otra vez, encajando sus labios carnosos a los hinchados del moreno, mordiéndole levemente la carne sonrojada del borde inferior. Una vez terminó, se alejó un poco, con los ojos brillosos en mitad asustados por la reacción que tendría Sasuke ahora, y en mitad indignados por lo que le había dicho.

—¿Y eso te dio asco? ¿Ah?

Sasuke no le contestó, mirándolo mal, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano; tratando en vano de quitarse la saliva y el odioso hormigueo que le cosquilleaban en los labios. Naruto le sonrió con más confianza, tranquilizándose, cuando las mejillas pálidas se sonrojaron un poco más, invisiblemente.

—Deja de besarme, imbécil. No dudaré en partirte la boca si lo haces de nuevo y bien sabes que sí me atrevo.

La sonrisa en la cara bronceada permaneció al no vislumbrar ningún brillo asesino en los otros ojos, pero sí tenues y temblorosas chispas de fluctuación.

—No lo haré de nuevo —respondió, mirándole de reojo mientras se sentaba en la cama—. …pero tenía que mostrarte que besar a hombres y mujeres es lo mismo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Ya te volviste un experto en la materia? —El moreno volvió a cruzarse de brazos, mirándolo incrédulamente—. ¿A cuántos y cuántas has besado para hacer esa hipótesis tan idiota?

—¿Qué? Maldición, Sasuke, estás más loco cada día. Claro que nada más a ti… eso lo saqué de aquí adentro —señaló con el dedo a su cabeza—. Acabo de inventarlo ahorita. Y claro que no soy experto en esto, pero ya te lo dije; es lo que pienso.

Después de un silencio en el que sus miradas se conectaron intensamente, Sasuke tomó el habla, repentinamente indeciso e incómodo.

—No sé qué decirte.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Serás idiota. Me refiero a lo que me has dicho antes —dijo con exasperación al otro, antes de girarse sobre los tobillos y reponer con la voz más amable que podía conseguirse—. No sé qué decirte, porque puedo asegurarte que no te había visto de esa forma,… pero ahora estoy… confundido.

Naruto pareció refulgente y satisfecho, levantándose de la cama para darle una débil colleja en la cabeza.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, baka. Te aseguro que para año nuevo pensarás nada más en mi y tendré que darte una fotografía mía para que no te deprimas.

—Sigue soñando, cabeza hueca. El que estará deprimido serás tú, te lo aseguro.

—Sí, bastardo, como digas. Siempre sorprendo a todos en el último momento, y te aseguro que lograré sorprenderte a ti también.

Cuando Naruto empezó a reírse, jaloneándole el suéter hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos, Sasuke pensó que ese idiota quizá podía lograrlo. No por nada una pequeña y complacida sonrisa brotó inoportunamente de su boca. También creía que Naruto lo conseguiría, y tal vez mucho antes del tiempo que se había impuesto como límite.

Ahora sólo pensaba en ello. Después se amargaría cavilando en su padre, y la deshonra que propiciaría si realmente se enamorara de Naruto. En este momento solamente existía la persona que lo abrazaba, su gigantesca sonrisa y su armoniosa carcajada.

Sólo Naruto y nadie más.

_**xXx**_


	11. Incertidumbre

_"**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos…)

Al fin, he llegado. Las vacaciones fueron maravillosas, no lo niego, pero extrañé horriblemente a Beecher y a sus demonios. ¡Atrocidad! ¡No podré dejarlo nunca más!

La nieve fue preciosa. Cubría hasta el más pequeño hueco de las montañas y el lago estaba casi congelado. Leímos, paseamos, bebimos café y jugueteamos las dos semanas que estuvimos por allá. Jamás olvidaré esos árboles secos y blancos; o los pinos largos y enormes polvoreados de harina fría.

No miento. No deseaba regresar, pero no era completamente feliz teniendo a Beecher encarcelado en la veterinaria. Eso es lo malo de no tener amigos y ser una antipática misántropa; no tienes a nadie que te ayude en esos momentos. En fin, y como sea, no me importa. Ya he vivido así varios años y no tiene caso quejarse en este momento.

Carolina se me perdió varias veces con todo y audífonos. Me enseñó unos vestidazos negros de encaje que le había regalado su padre antes de irse y los ha llenado completamente de nieve. Pero está feliz, por Luzbel, está feliz.

Bien, reventando mi burbuja, regresemos a lo importante. Agradezco sus comentarios a todas. No me gustó el capítulos (ni los que siguen) porque creí que estaba apresurándome con el NaruSasu. Pero no hay otra forma; tengo que mantenerme fiel a la idea original y dejar de lado el relleno. ¡Qué alivio que no fue un fracaso!

Señoritas, ahora, y con el café negro deslizándose en mi garganta, empiezo a responderles con calma.

**Tsunade25**, agradezco su comentario. Me reconforta que no haya sido tan extraño como me ha parecido en un principio. Y claro que disfruté de la nieve, de eso no hay duda.

**Jaden Yukino**, creí que la historia le había aburrido y por eso no me había dicho algo. En fin, yo y mi paranoia de principiante. También me ha gustado esa escena de la pizzería. Me gusta la forma en que Naruto protegió a Sasuke, aunque, como siempre, debió haber una brava pelea de puñetazos. (Ni tan brava, bueno) Me has recordado a Beecher, pobrecillo. Con este viaje vacacional no pude llevármelo y tuve que dejarlo en una veterinaria. Ahora está convertido en un bodoque de grasa y pelos junto a Bastet en el cojín frente al calentón. Aaah, qué vida. Lo del capítulo ya lo expliqué arriba, así que me entenderás de una forma. Hasta la próxima.

**Arasumi**, entiendo lo del carbón. Por eso tomo estas "fiestas" como vacaciones y nada más. No me gusta la Navidad para nada y sólo se de su existencia por las luces coloridas en las casa y porque Carolina se escabulle de su casa hasta la mía. En fin, no hablemos de ello (¿Hablar?, ¿Acaso no queda mejor la palabra escribir?), mejor pasémonos al capítulo. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Realmente pensé que me criticarían porque empecé a correr de improvisto. Menos mal que no pasó nada grave.

**Unrealistic Nightmare**, atesoro el comentario profundamente. Me agrada que te haya sentado tan bien el capítulo anterior después de tu día armonioso. Y he aquí el capítulo once ya empaquetado.

**Read**, mi pésame por el coma de tu computador. Es horrible y lo entiendo. Uff, ¡qué cosas! Y yo imaginándome entre la nieve los tomatazos que tendría cuando checara la historia. Me subiste el ánimo igual que todas las demás, y se siente tan bien que alguien aprecie tu trabajo; y más cuando te haya parecido digno del basurero. Bah, ni hablar. El capítulo ha gustado, bien. Aún tengo esa paranoia de principiante… así que, ¡ha ignorar a la autora! Otra vez gracias.

**Loveless**, ¡Oh, señorita! ¡Al fin está libre! He disfrutado ver la nieve caer al suelo, es tan precioso mirar al cielo blanco y ver como se desprenden esos puntos danzarines y helados. Fue relajante y Carolina se lució con sus capuchas; oh, rayos. Incluso me da gracia. Nunca la había visto tan feliz y perdida. Se metía en su burbuja por horas, recostándose en el suelo, fotografiando los árboles secos y en fin, las cosas que la alegran. No miento, yo también me embrujé cuando puso unos de sus discos en la grabadora. El ambiente fue totalmente irreal, incansable, espléndido… y ya me callo o no terminaré nunca.

Gracias por denominarlo intenso y por devorarlo con tanto entusiasmo. Trato en lo posible de mantenerme cuerda y hacer lo mejor que pueda. Espero y lograr mi cometido. También espero que sea próspera su vida. Hasta otra y disfrute hasta el cansancio de sus vacaciones.

Y ya, dejándome de lado, aquí está el capítulo once. Cualquier punto confuso o extraño lo escriben en algún comentario y así lo aclararía eficientemente (Ajá, claro). Aunque según mi criterio está corregido todo, pero bueno, soy una máquina humana llena de errores. Pude dejar varias cosas a la intemperie.

Ahora sí, hasta el que sigue.

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Once**_

A pesar que Sasuke había repetido la explicación perseverantemente, a Naruto le daba la sensación que jamás lograría entenderla. Y no era porque el problema fuese difícil, sino más bien a la cantidad extravagante de fórmulas que Sasuke empleaba para sacar un solo problema derivado de otras fórmulas. Era imposible aprenderse todos esos números, signos y letras de memoria; aunque el bastardo parecía ser siempre la maldita y divina excepción. Quizá no estaba listo para entrar a ese terreno todavía.

El moreno colocó el lápiz en la mesa por arriba del cuaderno y suspiró.

—¿Entendiste?

—Err… sí, un poco…

Sasuke resopló por enésima vez en ese par de horas y le deslizó una hoja, con los problemas más difíciles que encontró entre los libros. De sólo echarles un vistazo, Naruto desencajó la mandíbula; viéndolo con los ojos desorbitados.

—Toma, los necesitarás —El moreno sonrió de una forma tan altanera y presumida cuando le pasó el lápiz y el borrador, que Naruto intuyó que lo hacía a propósito para divertirse—. Regreso pronto y cuando lo haga, quiero que ya estén contestados. Todos.

Naruto miró el gran papel como si fuera un tanque de desechos tóxicos a punto de salpicarlo. Cuando Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta abierta, el rubio pareció reaccionar, parándose sobre sus piernas y deslizando bruscamente la silla hacia atrás; casi tirándola al suelo. Después se acercó hasta alcanzarle, pisándole los talones, y cruzando los brazos por detrás de la nuca.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le sopló fastidiado el de cabello negro, una vez consiente que Naruto pensaba seguirlo sin su consentimiento.

—Pues a acompañarte, ¿a dónde más?

—Tú vas a quedarte aquí a contestar los problemas que te di.

—No entendí nada. Y por eso no los voy a hacer —apresuró el rubio a responder, mirándolo entre burlón y triunfante. Sasuke cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y la boca, mientras sus puños se apretaban.

—Naruto, te los expliqué muchísimas veces. Algo debió habérsete quedado en la cabeza —criticó, y luego agregó, resoplando—: No puedes ser tan idiota.

—¡Yo no soy idiota! —Apuró a rebatirle, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas—. Es sólo que tú no te explicas bien, teme. Debes enseñarme de la forma que entienda, para que no me confunda con tanto número, créeme.

—No puedo explicarte con dibujos o con manzanas, usuratonkachi —le incitó Sasuke, con la sonrisa arrogante y ponchada—. Esto es Física, de Secundaria. No Matemáticas del Jardín de Niños.

Naruto no le contestó, mirándolo profundamente con el rostro inusualmente sereno. Y antes que Sasuke se coronara como ganador en aquella pelea verbal, el rubio le farfulló, exagerando la mueca de su boca en la sílaba pronunciada y con un brillo sospechoso en los ojos:

—Te qui-e-ro.

El rostro blanco se desarmó inmediatamente, tiñéndose de un pálido carmín a la altura de los pómulos. Naruto sonrió, acercándose un paso más, juntando la punta de su nariz con la otra. Sasuke se apresuró a fruncir el ceño, tratando de mantener la compostura de esos traviesos y enormes ojos azules tan de cerca. Y de la nada, Naruto empezó a reírse, caminando unos pasos de espaldas y señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

—Desinflé tu cara, teme ¡Deberías haberte visto, te veías tan idiota!

—¡Tú, usuratonkachi, estúpido imprudente!

Sasuke le azotó una fuerte colleja en la cabeza, molesto y humillado, saliéndose de la habitación mientras el rubio se recuperaba del golpe y lo seguía pasos atrás; sobándose el cuero cabelludo con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Demonios, teme. No tienes sentido del humor.

—Más bien tú no tienes gracia, imbécil —le respondió, metiéndose las manos desnudas a los bolsillos del pantalón—. Y deja de seguirme de una maldita vez, vete a contestar los ejercicios que te escribí.

—Ya te dije que no entiendo nada, bastardo.

Sasuke se detuvo, girándose hasta plantarle cara al otro, cambiado el ceño fruncido por una sonrisa autosuficiente. Naruto dejó de sobarse la cabeza, viéndolo ahora con desconfianza.

—Voy al baño, idiota. ¿Aún quieres acompañarme?

Naruto cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza, sonriéndole ahora de la misma forma.

—Claro que sí, bastardo. No es como si fuese la primera vez que te sigo hasta allá —y luego agregó, con tono azuzón—: que no te des cuenta que estoy espiándote es otra cosa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, malinterpretando la oración, apretando los puños y endureciendo el cuerpo. Naruto lo miró sin entender por un momento, empequeñeciendo las pupilas cuando entendió lo que había dicho.

—¡No seas pervertido, Sasuke! ¡Yo no he dicho nada malo! ¡Tú siempre estás malinterpretando todo lo que te digo, de veras!

—¡Cállate, idiota! —rugió el sonrojado—. ¡Yo no he pensado eso! En todo caso fuiste tú quien lo ha notado.

Naruto se indignó, señalándolo nuevamente con el dedo y las cejas fruncidas.

—¡El que lo ha notado primero has sido tú, bastardo! ¡Yo dije eso porque pusiste la cara de baboso, de veras!

—El baboso serás tú, usuratonkachi, y no es culpa mía que tus palabras siempre estén enredadas en doble sentido.

—¿Qué qué?

Y antes que la discusión sin pies ni cabeza continuara, Sasuke giró sobre sus tobillos, caminando hasta el fondo del pasillo, dejando a Naruto solo con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No me has ganado, oíste!

El moreno sacó la mano derecha de su bolsillo, alzándola al aire, juntando y separando sus dedos con el pulgar; simulando la trompa de un pato. El de cabello claro resopló, gritándole e insultándole, regresando sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación de la que había salido.

Una vez dentro, se acercó al escritorio y tomó la hoja de papel con gesto aburrido. Al ir examinándola y comprobando que, efectivamente, no entendía en lo absoluto, decidió hacerla bola y tirarla al suelo despreocupadamente. El engreído tenía parte de la culpa por no explicarle de una manera menos complicada.

Sonriente y despejado por su último pensamiento, se lanzó en la cama de un clavado, restregando la nariz en el frío y pomposo edredón gris. Olía a Sasuke. Y lo reconocía fácilmente entre el aroma a lavanda del detergente porque, a veces, él le prestaba ropa cuando ensuciaba la suya con esa grasosa comida rápida, la que siempre compraba de camino a casa después de la escuela.

Un recuerdo lo asaltó de pronto, levantándose bruscamente de la cama, destendiéndola, y corriendo en dirección al baño; abriendo la puerta seguida del colchón y entrando atropelladamente. Suspiró con alivio al encontrar su ropa, perfectamente doblada y seca, en una hendidura de un almanaque, enseguida de envolturas de papel sanitario y jabones líquidos.

La cogió, no evitando la tentación de olfatearla, y descubrió que, por el olor suave a lavanda, alguien la había lavado una vez más. Intuyó que se trataba de Sasuke, dado que lo conocía lo suficiente para afirmar que jamás le pediría a su madre que lavara ese tipo de cosas. Quizá había ocupado la lavadora en uno de los momentos en que lo dejaban en solitario, tal y como en ese instante.

Al fijar sus ojos en el retrete blanco mientras inspeccionaba la habitación, una nueva duda lo invadió. ¿Por qué si Sasuke quería ir al baño no había utilizado éste, que estaba más cerca? Algo de eso lo hizo sospechar, así que, saliéndose del baño y depositando su fosforescente ropa en la cama, salió de la habitación; caminando por el pasillo y persiguiendo el rastro que recordó siguió Sasuke.

Hasta al fondo del pasillo.

_**xXx**_

Había algo especial en el modo en que estaban acomodados los libros, así que Sasuke se desplazó hasta la esquina más oscura, donde tenía la seguridad que los tomos de Física sencilla se encontraban. Itachi los había usado cerca de los seis años y él una vez los había tomado para estudiar cuando tenía los siete. Eran sencillos y prácticos, incluso para que Naruto entendiera más o menos como debía utilizar las fórmulas.

Entre las estanterías y siendo consciente que nadie estaba observándolo, se permitió sonreír un poco, recordando los buenos y absurdos momentos de hace apenas unos minutos. Se sentía un completo idiota por haber actuado de una manera tan estúpida y deshonrosa, pero aún así el quebradizo y frágil regocijo que tenía se esparció un poco más, evaporando los prejuicios mentales; argumentando tozudamente que era un niño como cualquier otro y que no tenía nada de malo hacerlo.

Se agachó un poco, estirando los brazos y sacando varios libros empolvados de las casillas, anclándolos fuertemente a sus manos y devolviéndose sobre sus pasos. Al salir de uno de los pasillos, le sorprendió la figura tostada y colorida de Naruto, mirándolo sugestivamente con los brazos cruzados.

—No sabía que había baños por aquí.

Sasuke lo miró mal, acercándose hasta él, tratando de intimidarlo con sus ojos para que dejara de lado sus tonterías. Naruto no se amedrentó, acercándose aún más, leyendo los títulos de los libros casi con devoción.

—Cierra la boca, idiota —repuso Sasuke, con la intención de borrar aquella sonrisa extraña de la cara contraria—. Tuve que buscar estos libros porque tu presente inteligencia no es capaz de comprender lo que estoy explicándote. Y ya me he fastidiado lo suficiente.

Para sorpresa del moreno, quien esperaba un chillido indignado y furioso de parte del otro, Naruto lo abrazó, agradeciéndole al oído lo que hacía por él. No se movió, aún sosteniendo los libros y esperando un poco aturdido a que el rubio le regresara su espacio personal.

Después de varios minutos, Naruto despejó el abrazo, pero sólo lo hizo para besarlo; sujetándole firmemente la cabeza para que no se apartara. Sasuke se tensó un poco cuando al otro se le ocurrió darle un lengüetazo a la punta de su nariz y antes que Naruto decidiera besarlo otra vez, el moreno lo separó de sí; soltando accidentalmente los libros que cargaba y con el corazón y la respiración tendiendo de un hilo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije de… eso?

—Sasuke, por una vez en tu vida, déjate llevar por mí.

—No lo haré. Ya te he dicho lo que pienso del tema, usuratonkachi, y ya te dije que no quiero que me beses hasta que yo lo haya asimilado del todo.

—¿Asimilar qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que comprobar? —Naruto lo tomó de los hombros, acercándolo a él y pisoteando los libros de Física en el piso—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que entender para dejarte llevar?

—No te veo de esa forma, Naruto —le respondió, con los ojos negros inusualmente turbios—. Y es natural que no me guste lo que haces.

El rubio lo apretó más, comprendiéndolo de una forma; pero aún así sintiendo un picoteo doloroso en el pecho. No podía evitar sentirse mal al entender que todo el cariño que le regalaba, le pareciera incómodo y hasta posiblemente repulsivo. Lo separó de sí, sonriéndole, asintiendo, y después se inclinó para recoger los libros que antes había pisoteado.

La sonrisa que le regaló Naruto fue tan forzada que Sasuke reconoció haberlo lastimado, pero no podía haberlo evitado. Eso era lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, y aunque quizá había mentido un poco en que esos besos le disgustaban, porque no era así del todo, Naruto debía entender que era completamente diferente de él y no le era tan sencillo acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas. Sentía el cariño y el calor, sí, pero aún le parecía extraño que fuese Naruto, su mejor amigo, el usuratonkachi, la persona que lo besara de esa forma.

Cuando Naruto se levantó del suelo con los libros acunados en sus brazos, Sasuke le indicó que fueran a su habitación otra vez, a estudiar. El rubio asintió otra vez, mostrándole su gran y fingida sonrisa, volteándose rápidamente y adelantándose por el pasillo. Sasuke suspiró, siguiéndolo en silencio. Ahora, y pese a ser la única vez que se encontraba justificado, se sentía como el más grande patán de la historia. Pero Naruto no era una mujercita llorona, sabía que en un momento lo olvidaría y comenzaría a molestarlo como de costumbre. Ese idiota sabía que tenía que darle más tiempo; lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano e incluso mejor que sí mismo y tenía que comprender lo difícil que era para él ese tipo de cosas complicadas. Ese terco cabezón era lo suficiente maduro para entender que aún era demasiado pronto para todo eso.

Y en el momento que entró a su habitación, comprobó con alivio que Naruto ya estaba en el escritorio; esperándolo sonriente, con los libros desordenados en la mesa; almacenándole seguridad y comprensión en la mirada. Después de todo, Naruto no era un total idiota sentimental.

No para los temas complicados que se referían al cariño y a esas delegadas tonterías.

_**xXx**_

Cerca de una hora más tarde, Itachi, junto a Mikoto, entraban a la casa después que el primero estacionó el fuliginoso Porsche en el garaje. La mujer suspiró un poco, colocando su abrigo en el perchero y dirigiéndose a la cocina; después de calzarse las pantuflas.

Itachi hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de seguirla a la cocina, se encaminó hacia las escaleras, con la intención de encerrarse en su habitación después de decirle a Sasuke que ya habían llegado. Así que, rápido y escurridizo, y una vez en el segundo piso; se desplazó por el pasillo, casi deteniéndose cuando la risa de Naruto le zumbó en los oídos.

Sonrió un poco, con el cabello largo y negro tapándole los ojos y delineándole el perfil. Limitándose a tocar la puerta y avisarle suavemente a ese par que ya estaban en casa, se alejó otra vez; encaminándose ahora con destino a su habitación.

Dentro de la recámara del más joven de la familia, ambos adolescentes veían significativamente la puerta, dirigiendo después sus ojos a los cuadernos empinados y a las hojas garabateadas. Naruto casi soltó otra carcajada cuando Sasuke se concentró aún más en ellos, ocultando la cara brillosa de su vista.

—Ya deja eso, teme. Me quemaste el cerebro casi por completo, ¿sabes? He estado estudiando bastante, ¿no podemos dejarlo para otro día?

—A menos que quieras estudiar hasta cuando regrese.

El rostro tostado se tiñó de confusión, mirándolo con los ojos azules esperando a que el otro se explicara.

—Mañana me voy de viaje con Orochimaru.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?

—Una pregunta a la vez, dobe —Naruto gruñó para sí, enojándose ridículamente. Sasuke le sonrió con socarronería y luego suspiró, cerrando el libro donde antes había ocultado la cara—. No lo sé, eso es lo que me ha dicho ayer. Saldré mañana cerca de las nueve de la noche, así que es posible qu-

—¿Cuándo vas a regresar? —interrumpió, más interesado en ese viaje que en las horas de estudio perdidas. Sasuke volvió a suspirar, ordenando el escritorio mientras le decía que era probable que estuviera en casa en una semana. Los labios carnosos y sonrosados se arrugaron, dándole a Naruto la mueca de la inconformidad—. Es mucho tiempo, teme. No vayas.

Sasuke detuvo un momento lo que hacía y luego, con una sonrisa burlona y ponchada, le echó un vistazo rápido al otro y después de unos segundos, comenzó a apilar los libros y cuadernos nuevamente. Naruto lo miró sin entender, guardando los lápices y borradores en un cajón debajo de la mesa del escritorio.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es sólo que me da gracia.

—¿Gracia qué?

—El hecho que tú, un usuratonkachi, me prohíba a mí hacer algo. Es completamente ridículo.

Naruto se enfadó, cerrando el cajón el doble de fuerte, logrando tambalear el mueble y casi tirar la lámpara al suelo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, aplastando la sonrisa hasta convertirla en una desidiosa línea recta.

—Aunque no lo creas, bastardo, yo sí que puedo hacerlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo harás? Iré a ese viaje quieras o no, eso ya está más que decidido.

Naruto le asaltó, importándole muy poco el dolor en su rodilla al enredarse en las sillas donde antes estaban sentados. Sasuke se vio atrapado de pronto entre el cuerpo rubio y las patas de las butacas, inmovilizándolo momentáneamente.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Me hartas, Sasuke, mucho —comenzó Naruto con la voz grave—. Odio que me veas desde abajo cuando somos iguales, y que me desvalorices tanto. No soy un inútil, ¿sabes?

—Entonces, si te harto tanto, ahí está la puerta para que te vayas.

—Y ahí vas otra vez, escapando de los problemas de la manera más fácil.

—No estoy escapando, idiota —gruñó con la voz venenosa, mirándolo a los ojos. Odiaba que le llamaran cobarde cuando no lo era—. Bájate de encima, te lo advierto.

—Escapas de la forma en la que alejas o ignoras a los demás cuando tienen la razón. Siempre lo has hecho —El cabello dorado y pardo se agitó cuando sus manos se afianzaron al suéter azul, acercando al moreno hasta tener sus narices pegadas—. Sasuke, dime… ¿a dónde te van a llevar?

—A un campamento, idiota.

—Sí, pero a _dónde_.

Sasuke frunció las cejas, dándose cuenta por un segundo que había aceptado ir a un lugar donde no conocía ni su dirección. Perplejo y con el rostro más calmado, miró una vez más a Naruto, recreándose con los ojos azules arrugados.

—No lo sabes, ¿cierto? ¿Ves cómo tengo razón? —El rostro bronceado se calmó un poco, aflojando el agarre y acercándose a él hasta encajar la barbilla en la curvatura de su cuello—. Además ese tal Orochimaru no me da buena espina, tiene unos ojos muy… raros. No me gustaría encontrármelo en un callejón por la noche, de veras.

Sasuke clavó los ojos negros en una de las patas de las sillas derrumbadas. Naruto tenía razón en lo que decía, pero él no estaba enterado de todo lo que le apuntaba a ese campamento. Quería ir para mejorar y así, quizá, su padre le diera una oportunidad de probarle lo mucho que valía. Nunca había confiado en Orochimaru en lo absoluto, y mucho menos desde que se atrevió a morderle el cuello; pero él tenía la fortaleza que buscaba para mejorar. Además, y como una vez lo pensó en el automóvil de su hermano con Naruto al lado, el era fuerte e inteligente. Si algo no le simpatizaba antes de subirse a lo que sea que usaran de transporte, se iría. Y si Orochimaru lo detenía, simplemente lo golpearía y correría.

—Deja de preocuparte, no me pasará nada.

Naruto resopló, golpeándole débilmente la nuca con el puño y tragándose a regañadientes su inquietud. Quizá realmente estaba preocupándose inútilmente. Quizá actuaba así porque no quería que Sasuke se fuera de su lado.

Quizá.

_**xXx**_

El teléfono ronroneó en diferentes puntos de la casa, hasta que Mikoto, desde la cocina, tomó el aparato, colocándoselo en la oreja con el delantal blanco aún ceñido a su cuerpo.

—Familia Uchiha, ¿diga?

Kabuto sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación, con las gafas brillando como faros. Orochimaru acarició a Manda, enredándola cuidadosamente en su brazo mientras ella siseaba altaneramente.

—Buenas tardes, señora Uchiha —contestó, subiéndose la gomilla de los anteojos hasta un punto más elevado del puente de la nariz—. Hablo para informarle algunas cosas sobre el campamento que Sasuke no se tomó la molestia en preguntar.

Aunque al principio no reconoció la voz, Mikoto desapareció la sonrisa al escuchar lo último; reconociéndolo instantáneamente como Kabuto, el asistente de Orochimaru.

—Oh, sí, claro ¿Qué sucede con eso? ¿El viaje será pronto o algo así?

—Veo que Sasuke no le ha contado mucho —sonrió, mirando como Orochimaru jugueteaba con la serpiente—. Bien, me encargaré yo de informárselo.

Mikoto escuchó en silencio lo que el joven al otro lado de la línea decía, apretando la mano libre con la tela del delantal cuando algo no le agradaba. Kabuto le explicó una vez más en qué consistía el viaje, le dio la dirección del lugar en donde estarían y le comunicó las debidas precauciones, todo cuanto se le ocurría para que la mujer no sospechara nada y estuviera tranquila.

Una vez terminada la plática, y habiéndose despedido formalmente, Mikoto colgó el teléfono en su sitio y se quedó contemplándolo en silencio, grabando la dirección y los teléfonos a fuego en su memoria. Sentía inseguridad y esa molesta mano invisible acosándola como siempre, pero se había prometido apoyar a Sasuke en lo que fuera para que así se sintiera más cómodo en familia. Y qué más que dejándolo ir a un campamento musical que él tenía tantas ganas de visitar.

Aunque el tiempo le parecía demasiado, casi una semana entera al cuidado de desconocidos, quería creer que pasaría rápido y que de un momento a otro, todos estarían disfrutando de la Navidad, cenando, escuchando a Sasuke mientras delineaba su apogeo en el piano; enseñándole a su esposo que él también se esforzaba para ser un genio.

Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que en verdad deseaba su hijo más joven.

_**xXx**_

Itachi, una vez aseado y empaquetado en pantalones negros y en una acolchonada camisa del color del vino tinto, salió de su habitación con el cabello largo y semihúmedo meciéndose a su paso. Iba a dirigirse a la biblioteca a tomar un libro, cuando recordó súbitamente que había dejado unos papeles importantes en el vehículo y que no quería que Sasuke viera, o así la sorpresa se arruinaría por completo.

Al bajar de las escaleras, le desconcertó encontrar a su madre, ida y distante, mirando sin ver el teléfono frente a sus narices. Le extrañó aún más el ávido brillo en sus ojos, intuyéndole que algo no iba bien.

—¿Madre? ¿Sucede algo?

Mikoto despertó, reventando el espeso y contradictorio vaivén de sus pensamientos, enarbolando el rostro hasta la pulcra figura de su hijo más grande.

—Nada, Itachi. Una llamada de parte de Orochimaru.

—¿El hombre que enseña a Sasuke en el piano? —examinó Itachi, recordando al hombre descolorido que cierta vez Naruto saludó en un apretón de manos.

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué era lo que quería?

La mujer le indicó que le siguiera a la cocina y que se sentara junto a ella en las sillas, seguidas de la mesa que estaba justamente en el centro. Una vez Itachi obedeció, Mikoto comenzó a relatar todo lo que desencadenaba el famoso campamento que le irradiaba tanta inquietud. Itachi, con instinto sagaz, escuchaba casi con unción las palabras de su madre, apretando los labios cuando no le simpatizaba algo.

—…Y ahora deducirás por qué no quiero que Sasuke vaya.

—Lo intuyo.

—Además… —agregó ella, recargando los codos en la mesa y apretando las palmas heladas contra su cara—, ya hablé con él hace dos días, pero aún parece dispuesto a ir y yo no deseo destruirle la ilusión. Quizá realmente estoy preocupándome por tonterías porque Sasuke aún es muy pequeño para viajar con desconocidos y me perturbo con la más mínima cosa, tal y como lo hice contigo cuando te fuiste a esa universidad —restregó los dedos en sus párpados, masajeándoselos con fervor al sentirlos aún helados—. No sé qué hacer.

Itachi incrustó los ojos en el techo, reasentándose los enigmas de esa conversación. El viaje era presuroso, pero lo entendía porque las fiestas se acercaban y quizá los involucrados querían estar en casa antes de Navidad y Año Nuevo; pero si fuera así el caso, esperarían hasta después de las celebraciones y no tendrían que marcharse tan abruptamente el día de mañana, a una hora donde el frío y la oscuridad de la noche bautizaba las calles de forma siniestra y solitaria. Quizá, pensó, también se trataba de una despedida navideña y por ello era tan obligatoriamente en esas fechas.

Y también existía la posibilidad de que el viaje se concentrara a esa hora para llegar por la mañana a la famosa acampada.

Comprendía de alguna forma que el tal Orochimaru insistía de esa forma porque quería exornarse con el auge de su hermano con otros músicos que asistirían a esa convención, pero aún así había algo que no encajaba. Una diáfana espina que no encontraba y le picaba el pecho, haciéndolo regresar sobre sus pasos y analizar nuevamente lo que le había dicho su madre.

Pero… ¿qué? ¿Qué era?

_**xXx**_

Naruto apretó a Sasuke fuertemente cuando éste decidió que era hora de levantarse de la cama. Se encontraba tan cómodo y caliente, que le importaba muy poco fijarse en su momentáneo egoísmo.

El cabello negro y puntiagudo se aplastó una vez más contra el edredón gris cuando Naruto consiguió tumbarlo a la cama otra vez, enredándole los brazos a la altura de las costillas y pasando sus piernas por arriba de las contrarias, atrapándolo. Sasuke suspiró, ladeando el rostro hasta encajarlo con el travieso de Naruto.

—Empalagoso, molesto… —el aludido lo apretó un poco más, divertido por la forma en que lograba fastidiarlo. Sasuke suspiró otra vez, enderezando la cabeza hasta mirar el techo blanco de su habitación—. Vas a conseguir que pateé tu trasero o que me duerma del aburrimiento, dobe.

Naruto sonrió, entreabriendo los ojos y acercándose intencionalmente aún más, hasta lograr encajar su boca en la oreja contraria. Sasuke frunció el ceño, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo en advertencia. El enorme zafiro travieso que vio pareció carcajearse, divertido por la forma arisca y apática con la que le contestaba. Y de pronto, se le ocurrió una travesura.

Sacando la húmeda lengua y dirigiéndola hasta tocar la piel de la oreja, comenzó a lamérsela como lo haría una gata a sus crías. Sasuke iba a gritar de histeria en medio de un escalofrío, pero recordó que Itachi, y evidentemente su madre, se encontraban en casa. Si gritaba, ambos correrían inmediatamente hacia su habitación, y no sabría que decirles cuando ambos le preguntara porque había aullado de esa forma. Se apretó los labios con los dientes, zangoloteándose.

Por primera vez, Naruto se alegró que Sasuke pensara las cosas antes de hacerlas y así, sin duda alguna, delineó con su lengua la mejilla blanca, moviendo su cabeza cuando decidió hacerlo con la otra.

El moreno, aunque no dejó de convulsionarse en ningún momento para sacárselo de encima, se calmó repentinamente, cerrando los ojos, cuando no encontró del todo indecente el gesto. Se parecían a los lengüetazos de los perros, pero de una manera más fina y limpia, como la que imaginó sería la de un zorro femenino con sus crías.

—¿Te lavaste los dientes antes de venir aquí?

Naruto se apartó un poco, descomponiendo el rostro y sonrojándose de vergüenza, pensando en que la boca le apestaba horrores.

—Hueles a esa sopa que tanto te gusta —continuó Sasuke, abriendo los ojos lentamente, casi riendo por la cara incrédula y endeble que puso el otro, no sabiendo catalogar su frase como halago o insulto.

Al sentir que el rubio dejó de apretarlo contra su cuerpo, sacó una mano y se limpió la cara, recogiendo la saliva de su cara. Naruto se le separó completamente, inyectándole la ineludible mirada azul rey con impaciencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el de cabello negro, aún mirándolo, secándose la mano en las largas mangas azules de su suéter.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso?

—¿Tomarte el qué?

Naruto se agitó en la cama, volteándose a ver el techo con los brazos extendidos. Sasuke siguió sus movimientos con los ojos, irguiéndose hasta que su espalda se asentó en el cabezal oscuro de la cama.

—Demonios, bastardo, lo que me dijiste antes… eso de que huelo a ramen ¿Es un insulto, un halago o qué?

Sasuke arqueó las cejas, entrelazando los dedos por arriba del abdomen.

—Fue sólo un comentario, usuratonkachi, nada más.

—¿Te ha molestado?

—Realmente no. Siempre apestas de esa forma, ya me he acostumbrado desde hace tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que apesto, bastardo? —inquirió Naruto, tapándose la boca con la palma de la mano, soplándosela, oliendo su aliento por las rendijas de la nariz para comprobar lo que decía Sasuke.

—Me refiero, usuratonkachi, a que cada vez que abres esa boca apesta a comida instantánea. _Siempre_.

Naruto cerró la boca, estrellando la palma de su mano contra la punta de su nariz; buscando cualquier residuo de olor apestoso. Nada. Todo olía correspondientemente bien.

—Pues yo no huelo nada.

—Eso se debe a que eres un cerdo y estás más que acostumbrado a esos… _aromas_.

Antes que Naruto le acribillara con uno de sus más estridentes chillidos, Mikoto les gritó de la planta baja que bajaran, que la cena ya estaba lista. Sasuke, contrariado, miró el reloj ovalado incrustado en la pared, sorprendiéndose cuando leyó que eran cerca de las seis de la tarde.

Naruto brincó en su lugar, dándose cuenta que casi había pasado el toque de queda que le imponían sus padrinos en invierno. Seguramente ahora sí lo castigarían.

Adivinándole el pensamiento, Sasuke se levantó de la cama, diciéndole al rubio que lo acompañaría a casa y que lo esperaba abajo. Naruto contempló la puerta cerrándose y agudizó el oído, escuchando el estéril sonido de las pisadas, casi camuflajeadas por el piso alfombrado.

Se decidió cenar en casa de Sasuke, al fin y al cabo, faltaban menos de diez minutos para las seis en punto y no quería irse sin despedirse de ese bastardo, aún sabiendo que mañana tenía tiempo de sobra para aquello. Tragó saliva, sonrosándose vergonzosamente. Oh, demonios, adoraba tanto a ese despreciable bastardo que incluso empezaba a comportarse como mamá gallina segunda. La primera, y aunque ella lo renegara hasta el cansancio, era la vieja Tsunade.

…_Tsunade_

Tenía que hablar claramente con ella. Y con Jiraiya de pilón, que conforme avanzaban las cosas; intuía que el primero en enterarse sería el último. Quizá el abogara por él cuando Tsunade se arrancara el cabello rubio y lacio en un arrebato brutal de irritación. Y con la fuerza endemoniada que tenía en su interior, no dudaba ni un ápice en que se quedaría calva.

No pudo evitar sonreír divertido, imaginando a la despampanante y caótica mujer come años, completamente calva, impávida y desconcertada; retorciéndose imaginariamente la cabeza para saber en qué momento había terminado de esa manera.

Pero la verdad era que Tsunade no simpatizaba con Sasuke. Lo trataba con toda la cordialidad que podía reunir solamente porque era consciente del cariño que le tenía; por muy bastardo que fuera ese sinvergüenza déspota y solitario. Ella debía comprenderlo. Tenía que entender que lo apreciaba más y más conforme pasaban los minutos, pese a todas las escenas protagónicas de su arrogancia y altanería. Lo quería… ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Qué peste!

Arrugó el rostro, escondiéndoselo en sus palmas morenas y cálidas, sopesando la frustración de su cursilería. ¿Acaso no existían palabras más varoniles que transmitieran lo que sentía? Se escuchaba mucho mejor esa frase con la palabra _bastardo_ intercalada.

Sasuke rugió su nombre de forma pastosa e irritada, y eso fue más que suficiente para que saliera de la habitación; cogiendo su llamativa ropa del suelo. Intuía que se había caído de la cama cuando arrojó al bastardo al colchón, tumbándolo bruscamente en una de sus peleas cotidianas.

Hizo un esfuerzo para relajar las mareas de su mente. Hablaría con el viejo, le avisaría y después iría a su casa, preparado psicológicamente para el castigo y la pesada conversación que desencadenaba todo cuanto tuviera que ver con Sasuke.

Salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta y la lámpara encendida. Tan escandaloso como el mismo, corrió por el pasillo, casi tropezándose con los escalones, estrujando su ropa descuidadamente cuando corrió en dirección al moreno, que lo esperaba con la chaqueta y la bufanda puesta.

—¿Qué tanto hacías usuratonkachi?

—¿Usuratonkachi? —gruñó la áspera voz saliendo de un pasillo. Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Naruto miró ceñudo al hombre de traje oscuro y corbata, estrujando la ropa con fuerza—. ¿Ahora eres un desvergonzado? Creí que estabas comportándote, Sasuke.

—Lo siento, padre.

Naruto gruñó entre dientes, haciéndolos crujir un poco. Ese hombre de coronilla lo fastidiaba mucho. Odiaba la forma como trataba a Sasuke; como un costal rancio de patatas, prestándole exclusivamente la atención únicamente cuando olía algo que le molestaba.

—Él no tiene nada de qué disculparse —amonestó ominosamente, aguantándose las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo—. Así es como nos hemos tratado siempre.

Fugaku frunció el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada escrutadora al insolente que había hablado. Era el rubio, ese malcriado que tanto le había exasperado en la cena de hace un par de días.

—Ahora comprendo de dónde ha sacado Sasuke esas vulgaridades.

—Y yo ahora comprendo de dónde él ha sacado lo bastar-

—¡La cena está enfriándose! —pronunció Mikoto, saliendo de la cocina y espantando la nube pesada. Itachi salió de uno de los pasillos, mirando significativamente a su padre, mientras este veía enfadado el rostro petulante y salvaje del rebelde.

Mikoto, sopesando lo que pensaba su marido, se acercó hasta Naruto y Sasuke, jalándolos a la cocina y mandándolos al comedor. Itachi la miró en silencio y luego observó como su padre apretaba los puños, encolerizado quizá por la forma en que su madre invitó a Naruto a cenar. Probablemente pensaba en correrlo de la casa por la impudicia de su boca.

Suspiró, encaminándose hacia el comedor, ignorando a su padre. No había hablado con él desde la amarga conversación en la biblioteca, pero no se sentía mal. Sasuke era primordial, siempre lo había puesto por encima de su vida, siempre pensaba en lo mejor para él.

Y si su padre lo desprestigiaba por esa razón, que así fuera.

_**x**__**Xx**_

Tsunade vio con el ceño fruncido la forma en que Naruto bajaba del automóvil oscuro y elegante del que, intuía, tenía algo que ver con Sasuke. Ese mocoso no entendía que todo lo que le decía era por su bien, que ella evitaba a toda costa que sufriera más por culpa de terceros. Que ella se sentiría completamente inútil y torpe si lo veía perder la sonrisa de su cara.

Jiraiya ancló su barbilla en el hombro de la mujer, resoplando y pasándole los brazos por la cintura, alejándola de la ventana. Tsunade se puso rígida, enviándole una mirada arrugada y siniestra, advirtiéndole en silencio que no la tocara. Jiraiya arrugó la cara, rascándose el cuero cabelludo y echándose las largas tiras de hilos blancos por atrás de los hombros. Su rostro repentinamente se puso serio.

—Naruto va a hartarse si sigues comportándote de esa forma.

—No me importa. Ese mocoso tiene que entender que todo lo que hago es por su bien.

—Y lo entiende —le aceptó, sentándose en el sofá y palmeando el cojín a su lado para que ella hiciera lo mismo. La rubia solo se cruzó de brazos, ignorando la petición de su esposo, mirándolo atenta y atemorizantemente. Jiraiya no se acobardó, más que acostumbrado a sus recientes ataques de ira—. Ahora entiende tú que Naruto tiene trece años y que quiere a Sasuke, es su amigo y siempre ha estado con él. Si eso lo hace feliz, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¿Problema, dices… ? ¿Qué me dices de lo que pasará cuando Sasuke se enamore de Naruto? ¿Crees que a él le caerá como perlas que "su mejor amigo" quiera ser su amante de un día para otro?

—No seas exagerada, Tsunade. Apenas tienen trece años para pensar en sexo y esas cosas.

—No estoy hablando del ahora, Jiraiya, estoy adelantándome al futuro —Tsunade, suspirando, sentándose en el sofá, reclinando la espalda en el soporte esponjoso del sillón—. Eso es lo que me preocupa. El futuro. ¿Qué tal si ese Sasuke se le declara a Naruto? ¿Y si Naruto se pone mal? No voy a perdonarme jamás si pude hacer algo para evitar esa catástrofe y no lo hice solamente porque al escandaloso de nuestro sobrino no supo poner un hasta aquí.

—¿Y si…—empezó el de cabello blanco, recargándose en el hombro de la mujer e inspeccionándole las puntas del cabello rubio—…el que resultara enamorado fuera Naruto?

Tsunade alzó las cejas, clavándole la mirada avellana y contoneándose con los ojos negros que la veían desde abajo.

—No puedo creer que el pervertido, el que le pedía a Naruto su opinión de las mujeres que pasaban de aquí y allá, me insinué que él es homosexual.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Tsunade.

—Sí, lo has hecho —afirmó, apartándole el cabello rubio que sostenía en sus dedos—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa estupidez? Naruto está enamorado de la chica de cabello rosa. De una _ella_. Lo has visto cuando íbamos a las quermés de la escuela, casi le salen corazones de los ojos.

—¿Y tú lo has visto cuando ve a Sasuke? —sopló él, mordaz.

Tsunade se quedó muda, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que había pasado por alto ese pequeño y sofisticado detalle. No se había fijado muy bien en Naruto, solamente en Sasuke, en ese brillo que pulía sus ojos; en aquel que compararía con el de un campesino al ver la lluvia bañando sus campos después de una larga sequía. Indescriptible, cálido y maravilloso.

Y como respuesta a sus preguntas, Naruto apareció por la puerta; con los ojos enormes y esplendorosos que conocía de sobra, pero bañados de un destello nuevo, una ilusión; más cálidos y profundos que cuando veía a Sakura.

Era la estrella fugaz que una vez ella tuvo cuando conoció a Dan. Cuando se enamoró por primera vez.

Abrió la boca. No podía ser posible.

La estrella fugaz desapareció de las ventanas azules, sombreándose instantáneamente cuando encajó con el líquido caramelo y estupefacto de los ojos de Tsunade.

Había recordado que debía hablar con ella. De pronto, todo pareció agrietarse.

_**xXx**_


	12. Conflictos

_"**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos…)

Supuestamente iba a subir el capítulo el domingo pasado, pero por causas de fuerza mayor y gatos insolentes escupiendo bolas de pelo en las colchas, no pudo serlo. Estoy en mi oficina en este preciso instante, holgazaneando, y si no lo colgaba ahora pasaría otra semana sin nada.

Ochenta comentarios y yo estoy nadando en las nubes. Estoy muy agradecida con las personas que me han leído por todo este tiempo y que a pesar de la tardanza, aún me siguen con paciencia.

Aviso que la temporada pronto va a terminarse (no creo que falten más de tres capítulos), y así suministraré más fuerzas para la etapa que sigue. En fin, eso ya se dará en su momento y no debería estar de bocazas. No escribí nada.

Para desgracia mía el trabajo me ha alcanzado una vez más y me encerró en la rutina circular de todos los días. Maldito dinero tan necesario; malditos recibos tan frustrantes y pesados.

Estrés y agobio olvidados… por ahora.

Los comentarios estarán contestados en la parte baja (descubrí que hago la introducción muy cansada con mis habladurías de pacotilla. _Tsk_), y espero el capítulo les guste.

Sin más, hasta pronto.

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Doce**_

La mañana había resultado agradable e ingrávida, pese a que nevaba y que las banquetas empezaban a alfombrarse de polvo blanco y brillante. Pero aún así Naruto sentía un molesto nudo acechándole en el estómago. En unas horas más tarde el engreído, motivo de su histeria y elocuencia, estaría fuera del alcance de su boca y de sus manos.

Hundiendo la cara en las almohadas, se recordó que no debía preocuparse: Mikoto había dado voz a todas las incógnitas que le tintineaban en la cabeza. Ahora ya sabía con lujo de detalles dónde y cómo se iría a ese estúpido viaje.

Apretó las sábanas de lana entre sus dedos. Maldita sea, Sasuke no lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera al desgraciado de su padre le había llamado en la más mínima atención el asunto, ¡Ni siquiera había preguntado cuándo volvería, el muy mal nacido! Sólo se dignó asentir al final, cuando la mamá de Sasuke le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo y eso mientras mordía un pedazo de pan y bebía un té verde con su típica cara de estreñimiento.

Gruñó un poco más, maldiciendo con fuerza hasta las inocentes pelusas de debajo de su cama; arrojando las colchas a su alrededor y metiéndose al baño después de cruzar el pasillo helado y solitario. Aún tenía sueño, pero sabía que no dormiría más ese día si seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez.

Una vez cerró la puerta y se desnudó, abrió el grifo de agua caliente, sentándose en el retrete hasta que el vapor le dijera que el baño estaba listo. Hoy tenía ganas de usar la bañera porque hoy debía relajarse. No había tenido valor para hablar con Tsunade ayer, pero ella tampoco le había dado tiempo. Cuando se bajó del automóvil del hermano de Sasuke y entró a casa, la vio extraña; sorprendida. Incluso se había mostrado distante cuando le hablaba o le pedía alguna que otra cosa en la cena. Suponía que estaba un poco resentida porque la había desobedecido una vez más; pero aún así ella tenía el carácter duro como piedra, era fuerte. No se tragaba que le afectara demasiado la relación que compartía con Sasuke.

O, al menos, no de momento. Ella aún no sabía nada. Suspiró, poniendo los codos arriba de sus muslos y extendiendo las palmas para recargar su quijada. Esa vieja tenía que entenderlo. Debía comprender que sabía muy bien lo que hacía, que pese a sus estupideces y bromas, era centrado y maduro; y que realmente deseaba y anhelaba pasar tiempo con Sasuke. Adoraba a ese bastardo arrogante y engreído, lo quería de verdad.

—¡Naruto! —protestó Jiraiya con voz grave, mientras tocaba la puerta de madera con los nudillos—. Bájale al agua caliente, está saliendo mucho vapor… ¡Y si no hay agua cuando me bañe, te obligaré a calentármela! ¡Oíste!

El aludido regresó al mundo real, comprobando con irritación que el vapor se había convertido en una cortina de niebla espesa y que parte del agua de la bañera se había escurrido de los bordes. Resoplando con fastidio, y diciéndole a Jiraiya que ni en sus mejores sueños lo haría, se encaminó a cerrar el grifo y quitar el tapón de la bañera; poniéndolo otra vez cuando el agua bajó hasta casi por la mitad y abriendo la llave de agua fría para que se entibiara. Después se subió al retrete, deslizando la pequeña ventanilla para que el vapor se disipara un poco.

Más tarde limpiaría el agua estancada en el suelo; una vez estuviera aseado y seco, con su indiscutible y cálida ropa fosforescente. Ahora lo importante era zambullirse en la bañera y relajarse.

_**xXx**_

Itachi se marchó poco después del desayuno, explicándole que tenía que arreglar unas cosas y que regresaría en unas cuantas horas. Estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo, escondido en el grande y confortante sillón azul individual, el que era su favorito desde que entró por primera vez a leer un de los gigantescos tomos de Matemáticas. Lo había escogido de entre todos por la mórbida y sencilla razón de que Itachi le leía novelas cuando era más pequeño. De cierta forma lo tranquilizaba, aunque se escuchara de lo más estúpido y carcomido.

Aún era temprano para hacer las maletas, pero no negaba que ya quería hacerlas. El dobe le había jurado que estaría todo el día con él porque no quería despedirse de una forma boba y breve. Incluso le había susurrado al oído en el coche que lo golpearía y lo besaría tantas veces para que no olvidara su presencia. Según su lógica, los moretones eran lo suficientemente molestos y evidentes para que lo recordara en todo momento; así fuera por dolor o cuando se los contemplara mientras se duchara. Pero ese idiota no sabía que aquello sobraba; no podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente en una semana.

Cerró el libro gordo y púrpura que leía, metiendo entre las páginas un lápiz y depositándolo en la mesa de al lado. Una vez el rubio atolondrado y exasperante se metía en su cabeza, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa. Ya retomaría la lectura una vez regresara del viaje y una vez Naruto dejara de perseguirlo entre chillidos, gritos y reprimendas.

Recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos y deslizando sus brazos por encima de las extremidades del sillón. Ya había hecho las cuentas y si quería regalarle algo a ese cabezón, tenía que hacerlo antes de irse. No sabía con certeza si después tendría tiempo, porque estaba seguro que su madre e Itachi y las fiestas familiares no le darían descanso. Y no estaba contando a Naruto, que después de lo que le dijo el día pasado, no dudaba en que lo molestaría el doble.

Abrió los ojos, con el nuevo pensamiento rebosando en la cabeza. Saldría a los centros comerciales, compraría algo y después regresaría a casa antes de la una de la tarde. Se levantó del sofá, caminando hasta su habitación por la cartera y después dirigiéndose a la planta baja, con la intención de avisarle a su madre. Seguramente estaría en el salón mirando TV o leyendo una revista de farándula.

La encontró aún en piyamas, bebiendo té, con la televisión encendida y el control remoto olvidado en su regazo. Parecía distante, ida, perdida en los laberintos de su mente. Y sintió que tenía parte de la culpa. En el desayuno apenas y había tomado bocado del _tamago yaki_ y de la _sopa de mizo_; bebiendo de vez en cuando el zumo de naranja del vaso de cristal.

Entendía su preocupación, pero no creía que fuese para tanto. De todos modos, ella tenía los teléfonos y quizá podrían ponerse en contacto de vez en cuando.

—Saldré un momento, madre.

Mikoto giró en el sofá, depositando la taza de té en la mesa de enseguida. Sus ojos parecían nerviosos, alterados, como si se hubiera olvidado de una cita importante. Volvió a la compostura una vez echó un vistazo al reloj café que colgaba de la pared, suspirando y mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿No esperarás a Itachi para que te lleve? —Mientras hablaba, Sasuke aprovechó para colarse a la puerta principal. Ella siguió sus movimientos, mirando la pared cuando su hijo escapó de su vista—. No debe tardar mucho. Y está nevando.

—Así está bien —le respondió, mientras descolgaba la chaqueta oscura del perchero y metía la cartera en el bolsillo—. No me molesta la nieve.

Metiéndose las manos en los guantes y antes que su madre protestara otra vez, salió de casa con la bufanda aún hecha bola entre sus brazos. Al cerrar la puerta, miró casi con satisfacción la sinuosa caída de los copos de nieve; tan pequeños y frágiles que fácilmente chocaban entre sí en la danza brusca que compartían con el viento. Salió de su trance segundos después, alejándose del pórtico de su casa y de las calles cercanas, tomando el autobús cuando llegó a la parada principal.

Después de pagar la cuota y una vez sentado en uno de los asientos vacíos, contempló con una falsa devoción las ventanas heladas y empañadas, pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Se sentía en parte estúpido y patético, preocupándose por regalarle algo a ese imbécil, siendo que nunca se había molestado en hacerlo. Naruto conocía su carácter desabrido desde siempre, así que no había tenido problemas en los cumpleaños y en las festividades; mostrándose más ausente y transeúnte que de costumbre.

Pero ahora, de una forma tan extraña que le causaba náuseas, él era el que quería regalarle algo. Quería pagarle de una forma lo que había hecho; mostrarle la gratitud que le tenía, pero sin congeniar con la zalamería y los abrazos que tanto le fastidiaban. Se escuchaba estúpido de esta forma, pero deseaba agradecerle de una forma en que no perdiera la dignidad ni en que silbara de hipocresía. A su manera, así careciera de la simpatía que merecía y aunque la frivolidad se derramara por los lados.

Al aburrirse del escenario níveo y plateado que se corría detrás de la ventanilla empañada, recargó la nuca al filo del asiento, dándose cuenta que un señor de aparentes cuarenta años estaba sentado a su lado; rosándole el brazo con su gigantesco chamarón beige. Agradeció internamente que no hubiera sido un bullicioso muchacho de su edad o un intolerante mocoso de cinco años. Si lo fuera, sería un camino largo y desquiciante.

Varios minutos después, acompañados de su indiferencia y del bullicio general del autobús, Sasuke tendió la cabeza automáticamente; vislumbrando el centro comercial desde la ventanilla, a no menos de tres cuadras, con sus brillantes letreros anunciando rebajas del cincuenta y setenta por ciento. Por esa razón no le sorprendió que, cuando hizo la parada, la mayoría de las mujeres que iban en el autobús salieran como una avalancha. Esperó pacientemente unos minutos, caminando hasta la puertecilla junto a otras personas más; una vez la estampida de mujeres se hubiera desarraigado del todo.

Con los pies en el asfalto y la nieve humedeciéndole el cabello, metió las manos enguatadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta; colocando su mirada de indiferencia después de cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo brilló en rojo.

No podía negarlo, casi se regresaba por sus pasos al entrar al descomunal edificio; la sobrepoblación era abrumadora, ruidosa y exageradamente colorida. Y no lo hizo por la única razón de que ya sabía sobre ello y que ya no tenía tiempo para arrepentirse. Debía estar en casa en menos de dos horas y el tic tac seguía su recorrido sin detenerse. Suspiró, resignándose, caminando entre la multitud y sentándose en uno de los tantos bancos de un _McDonald_; con la intención de pensar muy bien qué podría regalarle.

Naruto era un simplón, de voz desesperante y sonrisa agradable. Un personaje que brillaba como las luciérnagas en la oscuridad y absorbía los rayos del sol en la luz del día. ¿Qué podría necesitar alguien tan vigoroso de una tienda tan superficial como esa? No podía llevarle cualquier estupidez y no escogería el camino fácil de una dotación de sopa instantánea.

Resopló y frunció el ceño, recargando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos a la altura del puente de la nariz. Conocía a Naruto prácticamente desde los casi siete años; sabía que le gustaba vivir la vida, que tenía una afición a las ranas y era un completo desastre para la física y las matemáticas. Y claro, no obviando su adicción al ramen y a meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían en lo absoluto. Amaba a sus amigos y a su familia, era maduro e infantil en partes iguales y aborrecía cuando nadie lo tomaba enserio. No le gustaba limpiar su habitación, ni llegar a casa cuando sabía que no había nadie esperándolo.

Arrugó el ceño un poco más, comprendiendo que Naruto tenía dos caras; la feliz y fastidiosa que lo hacía reír pocas veces, y la decaída y triste que se ocultaba entre sonrisas huecas. No era como si fuera la primera vez que pensara en ello, pero sí la primera en que se profundizaba de esa manera.

Reconocía a Naruto como un animal salvaje y enigmático; tan astuto y sagaz como un zorro. Era la dosis perfecta de espontaneidad e impulsividad que le hacía falta, como una ventisca curiosa y desocupada que juguetea con el fuego antes de propiciar un incendio.

Intentó reírse de sí mismo, burlándose de la metáfora que había armado, pero aunque fuera absurdo, el pensamiento aún seguía latente y deslumbrante. Naruto era tan Naruto, tan único y tan cálido, que perecía mentira que alguien lo aborreciera después de convivir con él más de dos meses. Admitía que para las primeras impresiones era exasperante y un verdadero imbécil, pero así había sido siempre.

Sasuke se detuvo entonces. El tiempo se le escapaba en divulgaciones mentales que podría hacer en otro momento. Estaba aquí para comprarle algo al idiota y nada más; no para psicoanalizar de improviso la compleja personalidad de Naruto y la relación que tenía con él.

Una vez de pie, se encaminó con desgano desde los pasillos de ropa –saliéndose casi instantáneamente porque eso no era lo que tenía en mente-, hasta los olvidados y casi vacíos de la librería. Casi cumplía una hora dando vueltas y no encontraba nada práctico o atractivo; además de que su paciencia se desvanecía gradualmente cuando se le acercaban y le preguntaban qué se le ofrecía. Y no contaba las veces que se encontraba accidentalmente con unos de sus compañeros de instituto. Si bien no le decían nada, pero murmuraban a sus espaldas, riéndose y señalándolo con el dedo. No era que le importara, pero le molestaba ser de pronto el centro de atención cuando antes había sido una persona más en el centro comercial. En parte, eso se los debía a los curiosos y a los niños que sólo dejaban de mirarlo cuando los veía con veneno.

Cansado e irritado, y después de dar una vuelta entera a cada local que parecía decente, Sasuke decidió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que su gesto quedaría en el olvido. De todos modos, aún tenía el cupón de ramen gratis que Naruto había dejado abandonado en su casa hace varios días; cuando trajo dos tazones de sopa caliente empaquetados en cajas y bolsas de plástico. Podría regresárselo como regalo, por muy patético que sonara. Oh, maldición, era la idea más absurda y estúpida que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para nada más; Naruto llegaría a su casa en menos de la hora y si no se encontraba antes, le armaría un escándalo cuando lo divisara por la puerta. Y no tenía ánimos de lidiar con sus tozudas preguntas de dónde se había metido.

Se alejó por el pasillo principal, enseguida de los puestos que ofrecían baratijas por los laterales. Vendían cosas extrañas y pese a la sencillez de sus negocios, había varias personas interesadas, sacando cosas y pagando otras. No curioseó, por muy al contrario, se escabulló más deprisa, esquivando a las personas que entraban por las puertas eléctricas y sujetando la cartera por dentro del bolsillo. De pronto, gracias al desorden en que los clientes entraban y salían, se vio atrapado entre el tránsito peatonal.

Chasqueó los dientes. Aborrecía esos lugares comprimidos, llenos de ruido, chillidos y gritos. Y más ahora cuando su sacrificio había sido en vano. Lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en casa, patear esa estúpida ilusión de regalarle algo al inútil y terminar de leer ese libro; antes que Naruto se le abalanzara encima con los ojos encendidos como veladoras.

Cansado de verles las espaldas a los demás, ladeó la cabeza hasta situarla en uno de los puestecitos a sus lados. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que vendían, pero prefería observar las pulseras destellantes y multicolores a viajar entre empujes hasta la salida. Deslizó su mirada por los pomposos accesorios, preguntándose internamente como era posible que las mujeres se ataviaran de tantas cosas y aún fueran capaces de moverse.

La muchacha que despachaba lo miró con interés, sonriéndole mientras le enseñaba una cantidad desbordante de anillos y bolsos. Sasuke alzó las cejas.

—Estoy segura que para quien sea la chica a la que estés buscándole regalos, le encantará cualquiera de las cosas que tengo aquí —El moreno frunció el ceño, detestando la familiaridad con la que le hablaba y la falsedad de su sonrisa—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—No estoy buscando nada.

La dependienta frunció levemente el ceño, desinflando la sonrisa y mirándolo como si le hubiera escupido en la cara. Sasuke pasó de las cosas que le mostraba e inyectó los ojos a las estanterías pegadas a la pared. No había nada interesante; sólo artículos de mujer que dudaba que Naruto apreciaría. Sin embargo, casi sin creérselo, algo al fondo le llamó la atención.

Detrás, como cohibido ante semejante venta de accesorios brillantes, se escondía un marco de fotografías. No era laborioso, más bien sencillo, con su vidrio impecablemente limpio y sus delgados y rectangulares marcos de caoba clara.

Algo vibró en su cabeza. Hacía tiempo, en verano, recordaba a Naruto escondiendo una fotografía en sus libros. Parecía maltratada, arrugada de las esquinas y sin protección aparente. Cuando se la enseñó, comprobó que se trataba de la imagen que cierta vez le habían tomado al equipo siete del salón; ese donde Naruto, Sakura y él aparecían obligatoriamente para entregar un trabajo conjunto. Suponía que la atesoraba porque ahí aparecía la chica de sus sueños y porque era la única foto en la que salía él y Naruto juntos; aunque ambos estuvieran molestos; Sasuke por tomarse la fotografía y Naruto porque Sakura le había insinuado que lo mejor era que no saliera. Lógicamente su enfado se debió a la risa burlona que se le salió sin querer segundos después.

Casi estiró los labios en una sonrisa. Naruto era un completo idiota y aún así conseguía darle cierta gracia a los momentos más pequeños y absurdos.

Al segundo, impávido y con la cabeza fría, llegó a la conclusión de que el regalo no era mucho realmente. Y si bien no tenía ni la más remota idea si aún existía esa fotografía y mucho menos si ya tenía un marco, decidió comprarlo.

Le indicó a la dependienta con el dedo lo que le había llamado la atención, y aunque ella lo miraba con resentimiento, acató la orden de inmediato; diciéndole el precio y empaquetándoselo con cuidado.

Una vez lo tuvo entre manos, le pagó la cuota y se despidió con un agradecimiento tan frío y rápido que la muchacha sólo concibió alzar las cejas. Sasuke ya había salido por las puertas eléctricas, colándose entre la gente, esperando el autobús con el regalo apretado fuertemente en su antebrazo.

_**xXx**_

El ambiente en casa era pesado y ríspido, y Naruto no veía la hora en que tenía que marcharse. Olía a champú y se había peinado cinco veces, pero parecía que el reloj se había muerto y con él el tiempo. Incluso se tomó un tiempo para ordenar su habitación y darle una repasada a los libros que Sasuke le había prestado después de amenazarlo de muerte.

Suspiró, dejando caer su espalda a la cama como un costal de patatas. Estaba ansioso, y no solamente por el viaje que haría Sasuke esa noche, sino también por sus padrinos.

Veía a Tsunade más pensativa, respondiendo a sus conversaciones con palabras cortas y silencios largos. Y diablos, la forma en que lo miraba; parecía que trataba de adivinarle el pensamiento, frunciendo las delgadas cejas y entrelazando los dedos por arriba de la nariz.

Jiraiya también parecía extraño. Aunque bromeaban y se gritaban como siempre, notaba la inquietud en sus ojos y en la forma en que chasqueaba la lengua. Quería decirle algo, lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a insinuárselo.

Miró el reloj en la pared, pataleando en la cama cuando comprobó que apenas habían pasado cinco minutos. Maldita sea, ya quería irse. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer con el bastardo, desde enfurruñarlo hasta llenarle la cara completamente de baba. Sonrió, rodando en la cama y filtrando sus risas entre las cobijas. Era tan divertido molestarlo. Y de cierta forma se sentía alagado al ser el único con los pantalones bien puestos que se atrevía a hacerlo. Los demás que lo intentaban eran como un cero a la izquierda.

Maldición. Otra vez las mariposas comenzaban a bailarle en el estómago, pero no podía evitarlo. Concentrarse en el bastardo era acordarse de lo que sentía por él y también de la curiosa sensación al besarle; agradable y extraño en partes iguales.

Cierta vez había leído uno de los libros eróticos que su padrino escribía, y aunque francamente le pareció aburrido, hubo unas partes que le llamaron la atención, y una de ellas era la descripción que hacía de los besos. No había encontrado el "néctar dulce", ni "el apasionante olor de su aliento" cuando besaba al bastardo. Y si no fuera porque Jiraiya sufriría de un paro cardiaco al enterarse, no dudaría en corregírselo y decirle que no exagerara; que era un intercambio agradable de babas y nada más.

Arrastrándose como un gusano, ancló la barbilla en la almohada, frunciendo las cejas y mirando sin ver el cabezal de la cama. Mentía. Sentía otra cosa más, algo más profundo; más fértil. Era como si los lazos que lo unían a él se tejieran aún más y se fortalecieran; como si de pronto sus almas se juntaran unas con otras y se fusionaran.

Sacó la almohada por debajo de las colchas y una vez giró sobre sí para quedar boca arriba, se cubrió la cara con ella; apretándola contra sus manos y apaciguando sus estupideces. Oh, rayos… ¡se oía tan bobalicón y cursi! Y lo peor de todo es que eso era exactamente lo que sentía.

Dándose cuenta que regresaría al mismo punto y que la necesidad de estar con el bastardo se había intensificado gradualmente, quitó la almohada de su cara y se impulsó hacia arriba; tomando su favorita chaqueta naranja y azul del buró y saliéndose de la recámara.

Sin embargo, y antes que abriera la puerta principal y gritara que se marchaba, la ostentosa voz de Tsunade desde el sofá lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas, Naruto?

—Con Sasuke —respondió, con un chasquido de tono indulgente y fastidioso.

—¿Otra vez? —arrugó el ceño, analizándole la cabeza que veía desde atrás—. ¿Acaso no te pasaste todo el día de ayer con él?

Naruto suspiró internamente, retirando la mano de la perilla de la puerta. Asumía que el asunto iría para largo.

—Hoy va a salir de viaje —continuó, aún de espaldas—. Voy a despedirlo. ¿Dónde está el pervertido?

—No está y no intentes cambiar la conversación, mocoso —Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, girando sobre sus talones y encaminándose a la sala, junto a ella—. No recuerdo que me pidieras permiso para salir.

—Estaba por gritar que ya venía, vieja.

—¿Y eso para ti es pedir permiso? —Ella alzó las cejas, caricaturizando las palabras—. Eres un verdadero maleducado.

—Ya estuvo bueno, vieja —inquirió el adolescente, mirando el reloj con impaciencia—. Me tengo que ir ya.

—No me has pedido permiso.

Naruto suspiró, chasqueando la lengua y cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ir con Sasuke?

—No.

—¿Qué? —replicó, reventando su mueca despreocupada e irritada—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque se me da la gana. Regrésate a tu habitación, estás castigado.

—¿Castigado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

—¿Que qué hiciste? ¡¿Que qué hiciste?! —rugió la rubia ásperamente, arreándole un manotazo a la mesa. Naruto casi saltó de la impresión—. ¡No seas cínico, Naruto! Te advertí que dejaras de ver a Sasuke y no me obedeciste, te dije que no quería que pasaras todo tu tiempo con él y hasta parece que lo haces apropósito. Ya has llegado dos días tarde y no es lo único que has hecho.

—¡No exageres, vieja! —rugió con la cara arrugada—, ¡Les hablé por teléfono y les avisé! —luego agregó, casi imperceptiblemente—: y tampoco he llegado tan tarde.

—Nada. Tú dijiste que cumplirías el toque de queda y no lo has hecho —ambos fruncieron el ceño. Tsunade prosiguió con tono prepotente, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el sillón—. Y me he enterado que has suspendido por boca de Sarutobi. No tienes derechos a salir, regrésate. Estás castigado.

—¡No seas así!, ¡Sasuke se va a ir de viaje! ¡Tengo que despedirlo!

—Despídete por el teléfono. No vas a salir.

El semblante de Naruto se hinchó con vesania, oscureciéndose los ojos con el cabello brillante.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Eh? ¿Qué ganas?

Tsunade resopló, inmutable.

—Es por tu propio bien. Ya me lo agradecerás.

—¡¿Y tú qué vas a saber de mi bien?!

—¡Más de lo que crees!

—¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya con Sasuke?... ¡Nada! ¡Con él me siento bien, de veras! ¡Que tú lo odies no es bronca mía!

—¡No me hables así, Naruto, te lo advierto!

—¡Yo voy a ver a Sasuke hoy aunque no quieras!

—¡Atrévete a desobedecerme, malcriado, y verás cómo te va a ir! —inquirió aún con el gesto duro y severo. Estaba perdiendo el control con demasiada facilidad. Naruto, rojo de ira, estampó sus manos en la mesa cuadrada del medio.

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡Lo voy a ver!

—Naruto, insolente, ¡No estoy jugando!

—¡Y yo menos!

—¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS YA!

Tanto Tsunade como Naruto guardaron silencio, mirando a un furioso Jiraiya azotando la puerta y arrojando los libros que traía al piso.

—¿Qué demonios se creen? ¡Sus gritos se oyen a tres cuadras! ¿Por qué están peleando? ¿Qué pasa?

—No te metas en esto, Jiraiya. Estoy hablando con Naruto.

—¿Hablando? —repitió, perplejo por la palabra que había usado—. Más parece que están matándose a gritos.

—Voy a ir con Sasuke —avisó Naruto, aún alterado y con los puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados. Después salió por la puerta.

—¡REGRÉSATE AHORA MISMO! —rugió la mujer, levantándose del sillón y persiguiendo al mocoso que había salido de la casa. Jiraiya la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—Déjalo que vaya. Vas a fastidiarlo aún más.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a dejarlo así nada más? Por eso es tan malcriado, porque no tenemos mano dura con él ni lo castigamos como debe ser castigado… ¡él debe obedecernos, no al revés!

—Maldita sea, ¡No seas terca, Tsunade! —Jiraiya aseveró el tono de su voz—. Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero esta no es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Naruto está muy alterado ahora.

—¿Y cuándo, entonces? Naruto es un cabezón y arma una trifulca por todo. Si nos detenemos cuando empiece a gritar jamás lo vamos a educar.

—El tema es delicado. Yo hablaré con él, tengo más paciencia que tú y sé cómo tratar a Naruto sin exasperarlo.

—¿Y? ¿Sugieres que me cruce de brazos y espere a que tú hagas algo al respecto? Yo puedo manejarlo.

—No, no puedes —puntualizó, con voz suave y ronca—. Si no llego antes, esto se hubiera puesto muy feo. Los dos son igual de tercos y escandalosos; ninguno habría dado su brazo a torcer —Tsunade se calmó, suspirando. Jiraiya sonrió un poco—. Déjamelo a mí, yo hablaré con él. Traté con Kushina más tiempo que tú y Naruto clonó su boca de ella.

Tsunade suspiró, ladeando la cabeza para ver la puerta abierta.

—Bien. Sólo porque ha funcionado antes y yo ya he hecho lo necesario para que me ignore por un buen tiempo. Está en tus manos.

Jiraiya la abrazó, haciéndola reír un poco cuando soltó un suspiro placentero al sentir los grandes senos de ella apachurrarse en su pecho.

Ahora sólo faltaba que Naruto se tranquilizara, regresara para hablar seriamente con él. Lo cual, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sería la cosa más difícil que haría en la vida.

_**xXx**_

Al ver que pasaba de la una de la tarde y que Naruto aún no llegaba a su casa, Sasuke decidió empezar a empaquetar su ropa en las maletas. Al dirigirse a la cómoda y tomar unos cuantos suéteres de los cajones, encontró un papel hecho bola en el suelo, escondido entre las cortinas largas del edredón que caían de los bordes.

Intrigado, ya que recordaba haber limpiado su habitación antes que dejaran a Naruto en su casa, dobló sus rodillas y se inclinó hasta cogerla con los dedos. Al extender la hoja, el sardónico sonido de su monosílabo favorito hizo presencia; riéndose internamente. Aquel arrebato despreocupado era común en el usuratonkachi, pero aún así le daba gracia.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y depositó el papel arriba de unos cuadernos. Ése sería el examen que dejaría a Naruto de tarea mientras estuviera afuera. Y más le valía contestarlo o al menos intentarlo, porque si no, dejaría de tutearlo. No tenía caso estudiar con él si no se esmeraba en entender lo que le decía.

Sasuke volvió a la cómoda y sacó los suéteres y pantalones necesarios, empinándoselos en el brazo y caminando de nueva cuenta a la cama, abriendo las maletas y metiendo la ropa hasta el fondo.

El silencio era espeso, la casa oscura y el ambiente frío. Pasaron los minutos, de una forma tan hermética y sosiega que incluso creyó que el sonido del zíper abriéndose y cerrándose hacia ecos en su habitación. Al terminar, colocó las maletas listas a un lado de la puerta, dirigiéndose a la cama y tumbándose de espaldas en un suspiro.

Pasó un minuto en blanco, moviendo los ojos por las paredes blancas de su habitación, deleitándose con el silencio casi absoluto que la cubría. Era relajante. Afuera nevaba, la luz que entraba por la ventana era blanca y teñía la habitación de un armonioso blanco y negro que le recordó a las viejas películas de horror.

Bostezó un poco y sus ojos se humedecieron. No se sentía cansado en lo absoluto, pero el pequeño relax comenzaba a inducirlo, jalándolo en la penumbra y obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Se quedó dormido al segundo después.

_**xXx**_

¿Cómo podía calmarse?

Naruto se meció con más fuerza en el columpio, importándole muy poco que su trasero estuviera casi congelado y que sus dedos no le respondían en lo absoluto. Estaba furioso y el ambiente lívido y helado no le ayudaba en lo absoluto; incluso lo contagiaba de una absurda melancolía.

Hacía tiempo que debería estar con Sasuke, forzándolo a que permaneciera junto a él en la cama, calentándose e insultándose mutuamente y…

Apretó las cadenas que tenía entre manos, arrugando la boca y desvaneciendo la fuerza con la que se impulsaba. Era consciente del tiempo que perdía, que después de hoy pasarían unos días para que pudiera estar con Sasuke otra vez, atosigándolo y molestándolo hasta el cansancio.

El rechinido perezoso de la cadena y el tubo del columpio lo despertaron por un momento, mirando con atención el paisaje esculpido en plata y perlas que veía con tanta insistencia en los programas navideños de la televisión.

Por mucho que prefiriera el verano y que el invierno le entumiera los músculos del cuerpo hasta casi obligarlo a permanecer en cama todo el día; debía admitir que el paisaje era hermoso, pese a que el ambiente era terriblemente helado.

Se meció un poco más, cerrando los ojos y calmándose más conforme pasaban los minutos. Pensaba en lo que le haría a Sasuke cuando lo tuviera entre sus manos, en los insultos que le dedicaría… los besos que le robaría y los moretones que le tatuaría en la piel para que lo tuviera muy presente en sus vacaciones.

El sólo imaginárselo, bufando, debatiendo, insultándole y golpeándole le daba gracia. Cuando Sasuke discutía con él, dejando de lado sus bestialidades y frivolidades, le parecía que hacía lo más que podía para no dejarse llevar y evitar actuar como el niño que era antes; siempre regresando a la compostura con esa maldita máscara despreciativa; con los labios rígidos y apretados en una línea equitativa.

Como un destello travieso nacido del último pensamiento, recordó la forma en que lo besaba; el roce repelente de sus labios y el gruñido inconformista en su lengua; con los dientes fuertemente apretados, impidiéndole la entrada. Aunque lo ocultara muy bien, sabía que a Sasuke no le molestaba demasiado, y eso se debía a que lo amenazaba antes de tumbarle los dientes y que jamás, salvo la primera vez, lo había apartado de un puñetazo.

Comprobó segundos después, cuando una sonrisa pequeña le arrugó la boca, que la escena con Tsunade estaba evaporándose un poco, quitándole el mal sabor de boca y disminuyéndole la irritabilidad que le hervía la cabeza. Ahora, más calmado, consintió el descomunal frío que tenía y que sus dedos tanto como su trasero estaban petrificados; congelados y por poco inservibles.

Con dolor, retiró los dedos de la cadena y con más esfuerzo del requerido, colocó sus entumecidos pies en el suelo, levantando su peso con el cuidado de no resbalarse. Insultó varias veces, adolorido, recordándose mentalmente jamás columpiarse en pleno invierno y con la mente paseándose en la otra dimensión.

Cuando la sangre bajó a sus piernas y sus dedos desnudos parecieron moverse, Naruto empezó a andar, sobándose el trasero e insultando a medio mundo.

Presentía que ese día se bañaría una vez más en la bañera. Y no necesariamente en la suya.

_**xXx**_

Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj en la pared, sorprendido que hubiera pasado media hora más y que Naruto no se viera por ningún lado. Suspiró, levantándose de la cama y arreglándose la ropa. Le parecía extraño que aún no llegara a casa, siendo que el día anterior vibraba de entusiasmo, amenazándolo incluso que lo molestaría todo el día y que estuviera preparado mentalmente cuando eso sucediera.

Tenía que ser sensato y dejar de pensar en Naruto por un momento. Ese idiota llegaría a la hora que pudiera y no había razón alguna para preocuparse. Naruto era bastante estúpido para la escuela y los exámenes, pero para lo demás brillaba de astucia. O al menos, cuando la situación se tornaba peligrosa y alarmante.

No llegó a pensar en nada más. Escuchó a su madre abrir la puerta principal, decepcionándose al darse cuenta que la nueva voz le pertenecía a Itachi y no al remolino de caos en el que estaba pensando. Frunció el ceño y después alzó las cejas, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y analizaba lo que pensaba.

Era imposible. Completamente imposible e irritable. ¿Preocupándose y desilusionándose porque Naruto aún no había llegado a su casa?, ¿después de todo lo que sufriría cuando llegara? Si seguía así, y aunque ya lo había pensado el día anterior, mientras Naruto lo abrazaba a raíz de esa declaración; ese fracasado lograría embutirlo tal y como dijo que lo haría.

Y para sorpresa suya, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Apreciaba a Naruto y cuando estaba a su lado él también se apreciaba un poco, pero no estaba del todo convencido. Temía cambiar su actitud y debilitarse, formando lazos más fuertes e indestructibles que causarían más torbellinos confusos y destructivos en su vida. No creía en la felicidad, y a pesar de todos los fructíferos momentos que había compartido con su hermano y Naruto, y quizá también con su madre, seguía rebelándose a creerlo.

Estar con Naruto sería dar un paso grande y eminente en tierras que creía jamás existirían. Como el de un gran científico escéptico que se tropieza con una manada de ángeles, demonios y duendes sin explicación ni razón alguna.

…exageraba demasiado. Tenía a Naruto, guiándolo; tomándole de la mano y fastidiándole hasta que se sintiera cómodo. Sin embargo, y metiéndose en las ramas del fatalismo, sería la escena más contundente y difícil de su vida. Preferiría mil veces contestar exámenes seguidos de Matemáticas, Física y Ciencias que arriesgarse de esa forma. Frunció el ceño otra vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

El idiota sonriente y escandaloso tenía razón. Algún día se le fundiría el cerebro por pensar y analizar las cosas que tenía en la mente. A veces se preguntaba si la cabeza de Naruto sería tan sencilla como creía o lo sorprendería con un confuso laberinto mental lleno de acertijos.

Cerró los ojos, relajándose y liberándose de sus ataduras especulativas por unos segundos. Tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en Naruto y sus vínculos cuando estuviera lejos, recostado en pastizales y apartado de la vista de Orochimaru. Lo importante ahora era controlarse.

Unas piedrecillas se impactaron en el vidrio de la ventana, logrando que abriera los ojos y que frunciera el ceño instantáneamente. Le pareció extraño, pero no se movió de su lugar hasta que volvió a escucharlas; una estampándose en la pared y la otra estrellándose en la esquina de la ventana. Sigiloso, y sospechando de quién se trataba, corrió la cortina blanca y lisa a los lados, confirmando que el responsable era el mismo que traía en la cabeza: El idiota bueno para nada.

Una vez Naruto lo vio y Sasuke abrió el marco de la ventana, el rubio bufó, temblando, de brazos cruzados y con los dientes castañeándose cada segundo con más fuerza.

Sasuke sólo atinó a alzarle las cejas. El rubio lo miró, exasperándose, comprobando que el moreno no abriría la boca. El chillido que salió de su boca fue el más gutural de todos los demás que había escuchado hasta ahora.

—¡Mierda, Sasuke! ¿Qué tanto hacías? ¡Estoy congelándome acá afuera!

—Eso es culpa tuya, usuratonkachi. Ya estarías adentro si utilizaras la puerta como siempre. Úsala.

—¿Y te crees que no lo intenté? ¡Los dedos no me responden, bastardo!

—¿Y cómo has arrojado las piedras? ¿Con la cabeza?

Naruto bailó en su lugar, muerto de frío y de histeria.

—¡Sólo ábreme la maldita puerta y cierra la boca!

Sasuke pareció carcajearse, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con autosuficiencia. Naruto volvió a gruñir.

—Sólo tienes que gritar en la puerta que te abran. Eso es todo.

Naruto, con la mandíbula desencajada y aún temblando, contempló como Sasuke cerraba la ventanilla y desaparecía entre las cortinas, con la tela meciéndose un poco por el movimiento. Ese maldito bastardo era un… ¡maldito bastardo!

Ya quería ver su cara de remordimiento cuando le dijera que estaba sufriendo de esa manera tan cruel por su culpa. Había llegado hace varios minutos atrás, casi al mismo tiempo que Itachi, pero logró esconderse en el pasillo que daba al jardín trasero antes que lo viera. Normalmente hubiera entrado como si nada, tocando la puerta con la punta del pie y gritando el nombre real del bastardo para que la madre de Sasuke le abriera la puerta; pero estaba avergonzado, indispuesto... ansioso. El ataque de timidez seguramente se debía a que aún tenía una que otra secuela en el organismo. Y a que estaba húmedo de pies a cabeza.

Después se dirigió al jardín blanco por detrás de la casa, decidiéndose a subirse por el árbol como lo hacía antes y entrar directamente al cuarto de Sasuke por la ventana; pero de sólo ver el frondoso arbusto calvo, blanco y resbaloso, la idea se desvaneció en el aire. No podía treparlo y menos con los músculos agarrotados de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no desistió: buscó unas piedras entre la nieve y con esfuerzo las tomo entre las manos, arrojándolas casi sin puntería al marco cristalizado que sabía de sobra pertenecía a la recámara de Sasuke.

El esfuerzo fue el doble hasta que Sasuke apareció, casi burlándose de él y de su sufrimiento. Y eso lejos de fastidiarlo, le hizo bien, restableciéndose casi por completo al escuchar su sardónica y despiadada voz un poco risueña; aunque hiciera acoplo de su sangriento humor negro a su persona.

—Eres un inadaptado, perdedor y fracasado —inició la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas, pasándole una cobija por arriba de los hombros—. Por tus estupideces, terminarás con un resfriado de los mil demonios.

Naruto sonrió un poco, enrollándose en la cobija un poco más. Escuchaba atentamente las regañinas burlonas que le sermoneaba, mientras alzaba un brazo y jalaba al moreno para abrazarlo y cobijarlo también con la manta.

Sasuke protestó, tratando de quitársela de encima. Naruto estiró la sonrisa más, mostrándole su blanca y envidiable dentadura.

—Aunque te revuelvas no te voy a soltar, bastardo. Saliste tan rápido de tu casa que ni siquiera te colgaste algo en los hombros.

—No hace tanto frío, usuratonkachi.

Naruto afianzó el agarre, inflando una sonrisa burlona y enfrentando el semblante distante de Sasuke.

—Sí que lo hace, teme. No estoy temblando por nada.

—Eso se debe a que estás empapado —le sopló, quitándose la mano que lo sujetaba por los hombros, pero no la cobija que lo cubría. Naruto suspiró con los ojos cerrados, caminando al ritmo que le mandaba el otro. Sasuke lo miró de pies a cabeza, sin detener el paso, examinando en silencio los temblores aún existentes.

No era idiota. Algo le había sucedido. Naruto estaba demasiado húmedo, aún si hubiera decidido venir a pie desde su casa hasta la suya. Además del extraño ataque de timidez que había tenido al no atreverse a entrar por la puerta con el usual griterío que acostumbraba siempre.

En ese instante Naruto estornudó y ahí fue cuando apresuró el paso. Ese idiota pescaría más que un resfriado si no entraban a casa lo más pronto posible.

Después forzaría a Naruto decirle lo que le había pasado. Y no lo dejaría mentir ni una sola vez. Ésta vez, era él el que se entrometería en sus problemas.

_**xXx**_

Ya está. Lo prometido es deuda:

**Katrina Himura: **Concuerdo contigo. La calma poco a poco está desvaneciéndose y me considero culpable de la manera más desvergonzada posible. Las partes tiernas, como lo has mencionado, me servirán en un futuro, no por algo lo he escrito de esa forma. Con respecto a ese par de delincuentes… vaya que sí, son tan tercos e inestables como Beecher y compañía. ¡Uff! A veces ni yo sé qué demonios estoy escribiendo, "de veras". Jeh. Hasta otra.

**Tsunade 25:** Y no sabes lo bien que me la he pasado y lo nostálgica que estoy en este preciso momento. Escribir la historia me inunda de un maldito _deja vú_ que no me deja en paz. Sobre lo demás, ya lo tengo planeado desde un principio. Espero escribirlo pronto y lo leas. Hasta otra.

**Arasumi:** Sasuke se irá, sí, y ya no hay nada qué hacerle. Eventualmente, Naruto sufrirá, pero todos sabemos la maravillosa fortaleza que tiene ese maleducado para levantarse. Verás cómo irá comportándose cuando llegue ese tiempo. Tsunade, oh, Tsunade. Batallé bastante en manipularla, pero opté de la mejor manera que encontré en mi cabeza: combinando su personalidad y la preocupación de una madre asustadiza. Y como no sé de lo último, me he basado en libros que leí al respecto. Ojalá y no fracase tanto.

Beecher es un desgraciado con todas las letras del abecedario. Se vengó de mí muchísimas veces y lo peor del caso es que a Carolina –quien es la culpable del viaje- sigue comportándose como un ángel panzón y desvergonzado. Aaah, en fin. Hasta otra.

**Unrealistic Nightmare:** No pensaba en matarla sin hacer algo antes. Ya tengo preparado algo así como un acercamiento en el capítulo que sigue. No desesperes del todo, trataré en lo posible de darles un pequeño paraíso antes de mandarlos al infierno.

Qué bien que te ha gustado esa parte. Hasta otra.

**AnPo:** ¿Sabes? Mi gato gordo, Beecher, se entusiasmó un poco. Y es que me animaste con ese comentario tan largo que le di una caja de sardinas casi sin darme cuenta. Ese gato…

No te preocupes, dejaré de escribir hasta que lo termine. Pero la vida de adulto exige mucho y aunque me fastidie, no puedo dejarlo de lado; así que sí es probable que me tarde un poco. Así que tranquila, no voy a decepcionarte.

Y no te has pasado, escribe lo que quieras. Así hasta quizá me des una que otra idea. Adoro leer, como tú, y no me aburriré en echarle un vistazo a lo que escribas. Me gusta saber que las cosas que me imagino y garabateo le lleguen a alguien aunque sea por unos momentos. Y así me inspiro en pagar el Internet con más entusiasmo. Hasta otra.

**Loveless: **Esa parte de estudio me pareció divertida desde que se me ocurrió en la cabeza. Y después me encontré tecleándola al minuto siguiente. Oh, sí… descansos. Son tan preciosos y tan endemoniadamente cortos, bah. Qué hacerle. ¿También usas de piyama ropa común y corriente? Vaya, ya somos dos. Comprendo ese punto perezoso bastante bien. Hasta otra.

**Denisuki: **Antes que nada, agradezco los fallos que me has señalado a lo largo de la historia. Según mi reloj interno, ya los he corregido todos; y si me salteé algo lo checaré después, en un tiempo libre que encuentre.

El dilema de Mikoto es, realmente, un dilema. Ella tiene fuertes razones para dejarlo –creo que ya expliqué ese asunto-, pero aún así la preocupación la mata por dentro. No soy madre, ni he tenido cerca una; pero intuyo que algo así pasaría. En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer y aún más por remarcarme los errores; aprenderé más de esa forma.

Hasta otra y suerte con tu historia, la esperaré con ansias como siempre.

**Jaden Yukino: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tsunade fue la mano en las sombras que causó todo ese embrollo. Aún así, Tsunade es como la madre de Naruto; y ha demostrado el cariño que le tiene, aunque se equivoque como todo buen padre de familia. Ese remolino rubio tiene trece años y Tsunade lo considera todavía un niño que no sabe lo que quiere; por muy maduro que sea. Ella sólo busca su felicidad y trata en lo posible de evitar que sufra; así la que lo lastime sea nada más y nada menos que ella.

Como sea, y en resumen, Tsunade sólo trata de hacer lo correcto. Lo que _creé_ es correcto para que Naruto sea "feliz" y ella piensa que con Sasuke no lo sería por mucho tiempo.

Bah, algo así. Es una explicación medio perezosa y eso se debe a que el estómago me está rugiendo. Menos mal que la sopa instantánea siempre está a la mano. Hasta otra.

**Kuroi: **No puedo decir mucho, salvo que espero y el capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por el ánimo y ese vigorizante entusiasmo. Hasta otra.

Ahora sí, sin más que balbuceos y tripas desnutridas, me despido hasta el capítulo que sigue. El trece.


	13. Amor

_"**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos…)

¡Ya voy en los noventa! Gracias por no olvidarse de la historia a pesar de la tardanza. Cumplí casi diecisiete días sin nada de nada. Pero ya me he puesto un poco al corriente. O al menos eso espero.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de actualizar desde hacía varios días, pero no me atrevía hasta tener el capítulo catorce medio hecho. Después tardaría una eternidad en escribirlo (el trabajo esta cargadísimo últimamente y para lo único que doy en casa es para alimentarme, bañarme y cuidar de los gatos; y una que otra vez a Carolina cuando escapa de casa).

Justificaciones aparte. Yo… realmente deseaba que éste fuera ya el final; pero escribía y escribía y no acababa nunca. Hasta que preferí modificar mis planes y sacar el siempre confiable catorce de la manga.

Supongo que así es mejor, en fin. Aviso que yo no sé nada de _lemon _(salvo lo que he leído), y que intenté hacer un acercamiento de esos dos. Pero aún son niños, por muy despierto que sea ese de Naruto.

Err… bueno, ¿hasta abajo? Sí, eso. Hasta el final. Creo que se escucha más elegante de esa forma. ¡Oh, Demonios! ¡Maldito sea el café exprés de los rapiditos! ¡Empiezo a escribir como idiota!

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Trece**_

La horrible sensación de frío desapareció casi por completo de su cuerpo cuando entró en la cálida habitación de Sasuke, quien había encendido la calefacción antes de que subieran por las escaleras. Aunque también se debía en gran parte en que la señora Mikoto, después de lanzar un gritillo incuestionable al verlo en esas fachas, le había preparado un caliente té de hierbas en menos de tres minutos.

Sasuke, como si fuera parte de su rutina diaria, caminó hasta el ropero y sacó –como en la vez pasada- un pantalón y un suéter de gamuza, esta vez de color negro. Cuando el moreno arrojó la ropa en la cama y le indicó que estaría en el piso de abajo hasta que terminara de ducharse, Naruto le cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera salirse.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño, taladrándole intensamente sus ojos oscuros y afilados.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

El rubio se enredó en la cobija cobriza y, sin siquiera acobardarse o bajar la mirada, avanzó unos pasos hasta que sus narices se toquetearon de la punta. Sasuke suavizó el rostro, pero aún así siguió transmitiéndole un aura de advertencia que Naruto entendió como un rechazo cortés. Pero eso no le importaba; necesitaba a ese bastardo en ese momento y no podía perder más tiempo del que ya había desperdiciado.

—Báñate conmigo, Sasuke.

El aludido retrocedió unos pasos, pensando que se trataba de una de las bromas que le hacía; pero esa pequeña sonrisa bronceada no mentía en lo absoluto, al igual que esos ojos tan enormes y azules que lo veían suplicantes. Ese idiota lo necesitaba, lo veía hasta en la punta de su cabello.

_P__ero no podía hacerlo._

—¿Sasuke?

—No.

Naruto frunció las cejas y una estrella de decepción se adhirió a sus ojos azules.

—¿Por qué no? Es como antes, cuando íbamos a las albercas —le insistió, con la sonrisa alegre aún negándose a hundirse en la cripta—. ¿Te acuerdas? Anda, bastardo; vamos, va a ser divertido, de veras.

—No, Naruto —barboteó, soltando sus brazos a los lados; mirándolo con su sazonado brillo apagado y desdeñoso—. Ya no es como antes. No somos niños. No voy a hacerlo y menos en la situación que nos encontramos ahora.

Las manos bronceadas se petrificaron a sus costados, cerrándose después de una forma dolorosa y palpitante. Normalmente ese comentario no le habría molestado tanto; Sasuke siempre se había caracterizado por su frivolidad y su indiferencia; pero ese mismísimo día pensó en él más que en cualquier otra persona. Lo defendió de los seres que más amaba en el mundo. Y precisamente ese día, ese viernes, era el día en que ese bastardo se marcharía de su lado, dejándolo con los problemas que se había provocado, por elegirlo como la cúspide de su alegría. No supo en qué momento le saltó encima y empezó a golpearlo, cada vez más fuerte, más preciso. Quería desquitarse, liberarse. Romper esa máscara indiferente que lo miraba sin sentimientos; romper las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban de las extremidades, quería que lo abrazara, que lo hiciera sentir mejor…

Quería que lo mirara para convencerse que los problemas que tenía valían la pena.

Se detuvo momentos después, cuando sus nudillos le ardieron, mirándose las manos sonrojadas y preguntándose a sí mismo en qué momento se había descontrolado de esa forma. Al segundo, y como si hubiera despertado de un trance, observó a Sasuke, quieto como una roca, delineándole los ojos negros por las mejillas y la mandíbula.

—Si no te desahogaste lo suficiente, usuratonkachi, ve a golpear el colchón de mi cama. No quiero que rompas mis costillas.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —le preguntó con la voz incrédula y ansiosa. Luego subió el volumen de su voz cuando recordó lo que había sucedido—. ¡Fuiste tú quien me ha-

—Fui la gota que derramó el vaso y nada más —interrumpió, con aire vivaz e inteligente—. No soy idiota, Naruto. Algo te pasa y vas a decírmelo así te lo saque a base de sangre. Llorabas mientras me usabas como a una perilla de boxeo.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, limpiándose la humedad de las mejillas con el dorso lastimado de la mano. Sasuke emitió un leve sonido burlón, quitándoselo de encima y parándose del suelo en un segundo. Realmente le habían dolido los puñetazos en el estómago, aún le ardía la piel y no dudaba que los espantosos hematomas ya estuviesen coloreándose en su tórax. De todos modos, y no por ser un masoquista, intuía que parte de esos moretones se los merecía.

—Ve a bañarte o enfermarás aún más. Apresúrate.

Naruto parecía conmocionado, con la bocota abierta y las manos relajadas cayendo desde sus hombros. Unos minutos más tarde reaccionó, sonriendo, con el rostro brillando en un sinfín de emociones contradictorias.

Sasuke iba a abrir la boca una vez más, pero Naruto se le adelantó, plantándole cara, alzándole el grueso suéter azul y la delgada camisa blanca de debajo. Casi conseguía verle el estómago cuando Sasuke lo apartó de un empujón, con los ojos turbios y enfadados por su arrebato tan extraño y dominante.

—¡Déjame ver! —empezó, intentando cogerle los hombros para inmovilizarlo. Sasuke volvió a apartarlo, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Te golpeé demasiado! Mierda, mierda, ¿te duele? ¡Debiste pararme! ¿Dónde te duele? ¡Sasuke, dímelo!

—Métete al baño y cállate, ahora.

—¡Sólo echaré un vistazo, de veras! —Sasuke logró apartarse a una distancia considerable, señalándole la recámara de aseo con el dedo índice. Naruto arrugó la boca—. No te voy a hacer nada, bastardo. Sólo quiero ver qué te hice. Quiero curarte lo que te he hecho… ¡Sasuke, sé que te duele!

—¡Yo me arreglaré solo! ¡Vete al baño ya!

El de cabello claro afianzó la cobija beige a sus hombros y se la enredó por el cuello, frunciendo el ceño y encerrándose en el baño. Por un instante, Sasuke sintió la mirada salvaje y azulada taladrándole la nuca, atravesando la oscuridad de su habitación como un relámpago azul dispuesto a golpearlo. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, calmándose.

Naruto era tan impulsivo, tan simple y tan diferente a él, que le parecía imposible que fueran incluso más que mejores amigos. Creía haberlo lastimado y no mentiría si decía que no le importaba, porque siempre había sido así. Siempre. Si ese rufián logró enamorarse de él, pese a todos los males que arrastraba en sus pies, debía aguantarse con sus quejas. Odiaba la lástima. La aborrecía. Y era tanto su odio a ella que muchas veces la confundía con la preocupación de los que lo apreciaban; pero eso era algo que no se tomaba el tiempo suficiente en razonarlo.

Sasuke siguió sin moverse durante unos eternos cinco segundos más, y después se dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación sin decir nada más.

_**xXx**_

Arrojó la ropa húmeda en una cesta junto al retrete y se colocó una toalla blanca por arriba de la cintura. Su mente estaba perdida en Sasuke como en todos los días anteriores. No lograba entenderlo del todo, a veces dejaba que lo besara y lo lamiera como a un cachorro consentido y otras tantas, como ahora, lo apartaba a empujones como si fuera un leproso.

Estaba preocupado por haberlo golpeado, por saciar su histeria a base de puñetazos contra su cuerpo, y ni aún así lo había dejado revisarlo. Era tan orgulloso y masoquista, el engreído. Pero era la única persona que lograba leerlo más rápido que cualquier otra persona; detectándole las sonrisas falsas con increíble destreza. Ese gesto que le había hecho era uno de los pocos detalles que lograba regalarle, y él los valoraba tanto como quien guarda recelosamente un gran tesoro.

Suspiró. Pero eso no decía que tratar a Sasuke como novio sería sencillo. Incluso decirle novio al bastardo le daba escalofríos. Se oía tan… tan… afeminado. Tan ñoño. Y lo peor de todo… ¡Se sentía como si fuera una niña enamorada! ¡Qué asco!

Lanzó un suspiro más largo y profundo que el anterior. Sasuke siempre conseguía enredarle las neuronas de la cabeza, excitándolas y explotándolas. Algunas veces hasta hiriéndolas.

…Y había deseado darle una despedida agradable e inolvidable ese día. Mientras abría la llave de agua de la bañera para asearse, una idea se le vino en la cabeza.

Quizá Sasuke se enfadaría bastante, pero… ¿acaso no pasaba eso siempre? Además, era para una buena causa. Y su ocurrencia seguía bailándole en la cabeza, fortaleciéndose con las posibles hipótesis que imaginaba tendría después como frutos.

Con la cabeza gacha y con una sonrisa digna de un malicioso zorro, tomó el jabón ovalado y perfumado de la jabonera, encaminándose hasta la gran ventana cuadrada.

No le importó el pequeño temblor que le sacudió el cuerpo al deslizar el precioso vidrio hacia su derecha. Y mucho menos le importó pensar quién sería el desafortunado que se heriría en la cabeza.

Estaba más concentrado en mirar al jabón que había lanzado, volando, perdiéndose entre la blancura del cielo; girando contra el viento, salpicándose de copos de nieve hasta que lo perdió completamente de vista.

_**xXx**_

Tal y como lo había pensado antes, los moretones ya habían hecho aparición; tiñéndole la piel blanca de un verde bastante suave.

Se encontraba en el baño de la planta baja, mirándose en el inmenso y eclipsado espejo que tanto su madre como su padre utilizaban para arreglarse. La habitación era elegante, pero aún así sencilla. Contaba con un retrete, un lavamanos grande con adornos en madera y cristal, estanterías, sillas acojinadas y la tan afamada bañera rectangular que su madre adoraba. Recordó cierta vez a ella perderse en ese sitio, obligando a su padre construir otro baño en su recámara y, quizá, por hacer alarde de su riqueza, también mandó a construirle tiempo después uno a sus otros dos hijos; es decir, a Itachi y a él.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, podría vivir encerrado en su habitación por una semana entera y no sufriría ningún tipo de percance. Su madre podría mandarle la comida tres veces al día, dejándola frente la puerta y él le devolvería los platos completamente limpios y vacíos una hora después.

Al acomodarse la ropa, se cruzó de brazos y enfrentó el gemelo petulante que tenía frente a sus narices. Si fuera otra persona, con otras ideologías y sentimientos, se respetaría y aborrecería en partes iguales. No entendía como las chicas podrían acercársele con el rostro apático que poseía. Eso era más que suficiente para espantarlas varios kilómetros a la redonda.

A excepción, claro, del siempre bonachón y testarudo Naruto Uzumaki.

Ese pedazo de idiota incluso se había enamorado de él y no lograba entenderlo en lo absoluto. Lo único que podría gustarle a ese fracasado era su cuerpo desarrollado y atractivo; lo más hermoso que poseía dentro de su carácter malicioso y petulante. No creía que Naruto le atrajera otra cosa. Después de todo, nunca demostró algo de cariño en lo que le hacía.

Y así estaba perfecto. Al menos no tenía una idea equivocada de quién era realmente.

—¡SASUKE!, ¡EL JABÓN NO ESTÁ!

El grito había llegado claro y lacónico, aunque se escuchara sutilmente sofocado y con un eco sombreándole las palabras como trasfondo. Después le siguió un corto silencio que fue roto por la misma voz estridente.

—¡SASUKE!, ¡EL JABÓN DESAPARECIÓ! ¡SAS-

—¡Ya te he oído!

Arriba, en el cuarto de baño, Naruto lanzó unas risillas traviesas; recargándose en la puerta de madera y cogiendo aire para gritar una vez más:

—¡APÚRATE!, ¡LO NECESITO YA!

Y de un clavado, arrojando la toalla blanca en el suelo, se lanzó a la bañera aún con la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Ahora sólo faltaba que llegara el bastardo y empezara el caos.

En el primer piso, Mikoto se acercó a Sasuke cuando éste salió del baño en dirección a las escaleras. El moreno la pasó de largo, pensando que se dirigía al cuarto de aseo y que sólo estaba esperando que saliera. La mano tomándole del hombro le dio a entender que estaba equivocado.

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa aplastada y tímida, queriendo iniciar una conversación.

—¿Sucede algo, madre?

Ella suspiró, quitándole la mano de encima y entrelazando sus dedos con los otros a la altura del vientre.

—Hay galletas y café en la mesa. Si quieres, puedes llevarle algo a Naruto.

Sasuke asintió, retirándose hacia las escaleras. Su madre quería decirle algo, y aunque olisqueaba de qué se trataba, había preferido pasarlo por alto. Ella debía entender que su decisión no cambiaría en lo absoluto.

—Sasuke.

—Madre, Naruto está llamándome.

Mikoto asintió, ausente y cobarde, mirándolo de espaldas al filo de las escaleras. Sasuke volvió a tomar el habla, antes de poner el pie en el primer escalón.

—Hablaremos más tarde.

Itachi, con el café negro deslizándose en la garganta, salió de la cocina y miró a Sasuke subir por las escaleras con paso ágil y expeditivo. Aunque su madre intentara convencerlo mil veces, sabía que no le haría caso. El deseo que tenía su hermano por alcanzarlo era más fuerte para él que las advertencias de una madre preocupada.

Intuía que si hablaba con él, tampoco haría mucho. Después de todo, quien mejor lo conocía en el mundo era el muchachito gritón que pedía un jabón en el baño. Naruto era el único que podría convencerlo de desistir a ir a ese viaje tan extraño y quejumbroso.

_**xXx**_

—¡SASUKE! ¡EL JABÓN NO ES-

—¡Cállate de una vez, ya estoy aquí!

Sasuke abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigió a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Éste último no se amedrentó, dejando de jugar con el champú y viendo como se hundía hasta tocar los dedos de sus pies. Después lo encaró con el rostro arrugado y una falsa sonrisa prepotente.

—¿Y acaso crees que tengo rayos láser en los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, bastardo?

—El jabón está en la jabonera, idiota, donde siempre.

Naruto convirtió la falsa sonrisa prepotente en un auténtico mohín burlón, señalándole con el dedo tostado y arrugado la jabonera vacía. Sasuke alzó las cejas, estirando el extremo superior del labio como un gesto de incomprensión. Recordaba haberlo usado en la mañana, limpiándolo antes de colocarlo en su sitio. Después se había enjuagado el cuerpo y jamás supo ya de su existencia.

Tenía que estar en ese lugar. Él mismo lo había puesto ahí en la mañana.

—¿Ves, bastardo? —repuso Naruto con voz simplona, salpicando de agua tibia sus alrededores—. ¿Ves cómo no está ahí?

—Cállate, dobe. Debe estar en alguna parte —insistió, haciendo un amago para inspeccionar los alrededores. Al instante frunció el ceño, viendo los extensos ríos de agua agrandándose a los lados. Ahora el que limpiaría ese desastre sería ese atontado; él ya lo había hecho la vez pasada.

Naruto arrugó la boca, impacientándose porque no le daba la espalda.

—No, no está. Ya lo busqué a los lados y no aparece por ninguna parte —informó, chapoteando en el agua y mojándose el cabello—. Anda, Sasuke-teme, pásame un jabón para acabar de bañarme de una vez.

El moreno miró al rubio jugueteando en la bañera unos segundos más. Si no fuera por los pequeños grupos de espuma que se le adherían a la cadera, fácilmente podría verle cosas íntimas que nadie tenía derecho a mirar. Y eso lo hizo pensar que Naruto era un indecente desvergonzado; criado de una manera muy diferente de la suya. Retiró la vista con un suspiro irritado cuando Naruto le sonrió de una manera parsimoniosa y descarada. No quería ni imaginarse en qué estaría pensando.

A pasos lentos caminó sobre las baldosas blancas y limpias, dirigiéndose a los cajones de debajo del lavamanos. Una vez le dio la espalda a Naruto, prosiguió a agacharse y abrir las puertecillas, buscando un jabón nuevo.

Naruto casi estiró la sonrisa de una forma maligna y divertida, mirando con satisfacción la inofensiva posición de Sasuke; más preparado de lo que creía estaría listo al iniciar con su plan.

Procurando hacer solo el ruido necesario, -porque el bastardo sospecharía si de pronto se encontrara quieto y silencioso-, y habiéndole dicho antes de levantarse que se apresurara o el agua se enfriaría, Naruto se le acercó, asustándose más de una vez cuando parecía que resbalaría o que Sasuke se giraría de pronto. El arrullador sonido del agua escurriéndose por su cuerpo hasta la de la altura de sus pantorrillas era demasiado evidente.

No supo por qué, pero una voz interna le decía que el bastardo ya estaba sospechando que le haría una broma. Más preocupado que motivado por ello, apresuró a tomarlo por el suéter de una forma tan fuerte y descuidada que logró resbalarse con los charcos que él mismo había hecho, hiriendo a Sasuke en la cabeza con el filo del lavamanos y las piernas con el borde de la bañera.

El moreno se asustó cuando el agua le tapó completamente la cara, impulsándose bruscamente hacia arriba para conseguir llenar sus pulmones de aire. Naruto, aunque estuviera bastante adolorido por el golpe en la espalda y en la cabeza, pasó los delgados y fuertes brazos alrededor de las costillas de Sasuke, preparándose para la pelea que vendría a continuación.

No esperó mucho. Sasuke, fuertemente empapado y enfadado, comenzó a lanzar manotazos al aire, golpeándole con el puño cerrado las manos morenas que lo asían fuertemente del pecho. Naruto no pasó por alto los quejidos que soltaba el otro cuando accidentalmente se golpeaba a sí mismo. Estaba lastimándose el pecho herido.

—Cálmate. Sólo fue una broma, teme. No seas tan amargado.

—Suéltame, inútil. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

—¡Cállate bastardo! Vas a hacer que tu mamá nos escuche y cuando nos vea así le va a dar el soponcio.

Sasuke dejó de moverse, gruñendo miles de improperios por lo bajo. Naruto era insistente, testarudo, y llevarle la contraria significaba armar una estruendosa batalla que alertaría tanto a su madre como a Itachi. Y no saldría nada bueno de eso.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Naruto exhaló, arruando la sinuosa calma venenosa de su voz. Tal y como lo pensó en un principio, al bastardo no le había dado ni un ápice de gracia la broma, aunque estuviera cargada de buenas intenciones. Aflojó delicadamente el agarre, arrastrando sus manos hasta su pecho y una vez las vio pinceladas de rojo, las sumergió en lo más profundo de la bañera, aliviándose un poco.

Libre y enfurecido, Sasuke se levantó entre chapoteos, encarando a Naruto e inyectándole la palpable mirada encolerizada a su adversario.

—Deja tus estúpidas bromitas para alguien que le divierta, Naruto. Deja de meterte conmigo de esa manera tan irritante.

—Siempre serás un jodido amargado. Deberías agradecerme que haga algo para divertirte y que no deje que te pudras en tus tonterías de niño remilgado.

Debía admitir que Naruto tenía razón. Y sólo entonces se concentró en aminorar su furia, diciéndose internamente que sólo se trataba de una broma y nada más; que el agua se secaría en unas horas de su ropa y que el dolor en su cabeza se desvanecería en unos segundos más.

—Báñate de una vez, usuratonkachi. Y déjame a mí en paz.

Naruto volvió a sujetarlo en un abrazo cuando Sasuke movió las piernas, decidiéndose levantarse.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

—Quédate, Sasuke.

Con la ropa húmeda y más ajustada de lo normal, Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando Naruto le alzó el suéter y la camisa blanca, dispuesto a verle el estómago con los ojos perdidos y apagados. Más le sorprendió cuando le acarició las contusiones verdosas con un racimo de culpa, delineándole suavemente con el dedo como si temiera lastimarle aún más.

Frunció el ceño, pero su cara no parecía molesta. El brillo casi prepotente de su sonrisa se fortaleció cuando apartó la mano que lo toqueteaba.

—No me ha dolido, idiota. Aún golpeas de la misma forma atolondrada y débil de siempre.

—Bastardo.

Naruto le sonrió con ese aire de camaradería que siempre había poseído y lo miró con los traviesos ojos azules antes de lanzar un golpetazo al agua y salpicarle la cara. Sasuke frunció el ceño, retándole a que lo hiciera otra vez. El rubio lo atacó de nuevo, sonriente, bañándole el rostro completamente.

Segundos después, ambos jugaban en la bañera como unos chiquillos de tres años. Y a Sasuke jamás le pasó por la cabeza en el adolescente infantil y juguetón que se había convertido de pronto.

_**xXx**_

Orochimaru tomó una copa de vino blanco espumoso, llevándosela a la boca mientras estudiaba las gráciles y preciosas danzas de los copos de nieve antes que descansaran finalmente en el suelo afelpado de su recámara.

Kabuto, entrando a la habitación fría y oscura, se acercó hacia él con una taza de té en la mano derecha. Lo miró largamente con una sonrisa benevolente, observando como la melena oscura y lisa se desenredaba en varios mechones por la helada ventisca que entraba por la ventana.

—¿Ya está todo listo?

—Sí, señor Orochimaru. Esperaremos pacientemente el atardecer para iniciar movimientos.

La sonrisa apareció de forma inculta y lujuriosa, haciendo bailar la lívida bebida de la copa con la mano enroscada. Se había probado a sí mismo, retándose por cuánto tiempo soportaría estar sin la desgañitada compañía de Sasuke. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que fuera por tan poco tiempo; aunque entreabría una valiosa recompensa después de ese sacrificio: el placer descomunal había crecido. No dejaba de pensar en el éxtasis que invadiría sus sentidos una vez Sasuke estuviera entre sus garras, arrinconado entre celdas podridas y hedores putrefactos, acompañado únicamente del roer de las ratas y de su elegante y pálida presencia.

Sin olvidar, claro, las preciosas cosas que había comprado a lo largo de esos días tan aburridos. Tenía preparada una rutina aluéngala e inolvidable para Sasuke y su orgulloso carácter a punto de ser domesticado. De sólo pensarlo, sus ojos brillaban de emoción e impaciencia; deseando interiormente que el sol muriera pronto y la oscuridad cubriera de sombras y hielo la ciudad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con una adrenalina invadiéndole el pecho, arrojó de forma descuidada la copa aún medio llena a la pared, asustando a Kabuto y alertando a la serpiente violácea que descansaba en el suelo.

Después, con una fuerte carcajada afeminada y perturbadora escarneciéndole la garganta, la escena se pintó de negro; con sus ojos risueños brillando como ámbares vivos y centellantes.

¡Qué el demonio más desalmado santificara su crueldad y sus salvajismos con bramidos! Ese día marcaría a Sasuke hasta la última de todas sus muertes existenciales.

_**xXx**_

Naruto se las había arreglado para convencer a Sasuke de que compartieran la bañera y asearse juntos después de la divertida guerrilla de agua con puñetazos.

El moreno se encontraba en la esquina del fondo, junto a la pared, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo después de habérselo enjabonado. Naruto veía con interés y perplejidad la manera tan delicada en que lo hacía, y no pudo evitar sonreír en son de burla. Sasuke, aunque no fuera de las personas que se veían al espejo constantemente o utilizaran ropas ajustadas para pasear por la calle, se notaba que cuidaba de sí mismo. Y solamente comparándolo con su carácter arisco, reservado y egoísta era algo que simplemente no le encajaba en lo más mínimo. O quizá un poco.

El moreno volvió a exprimir el embase de champú en la mano, masajeándose la maraña negra y espumosa de nueva cuenta. Naruto rió, chapoteando a su alrededor. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Sasuke, vas a acabarte el champú… ya van tres veces seguidas que te lavas la cabeza, de veras.

—Cierra la boca, Naruto. Ciérrala.

—¿Otra vez estás enojado, bastardo? Qué delicado eres, en serio.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a ese provocativo comentario, y tomando una vasija al fondo de la bañera, se vació el agua caliente en la cabeza para limpiarse. La boca de Naruto se abrió en un pequeño círculo, mirando como el cabello negro caía liso y pegado hasta por arriba de los hombros. Ya se lo había visto así varias veces, cuando Sasuke aún parecía divertirse varios años atrás, pero ahora se veía completamente distinto. El cuerpo se había estirado y engrosado; estilizándose y agraciándose un poco más que el suyo propio. Era muy diferente de verse a sí mismo frente al espejo completamente desnudo.

—Sasuke…

La respuesta del moreno fue una mirada severa, más fría y siniestra con el flequillo empapado cubriéndole los lados de la cara. Naruto levantó la mano y lo señaló con el dedo índice, restaurando de una manera más simple de la que esperaba su aura burlona. El sólo verlo de esa manera era como un imán irresistible a las bromas.

—Pareces una chica.

Sasuke gruñó, lanzándole la vasija que tenía en la mano. Naruto la tomó en el aire, riéndose.

—Otra más Naruto, otra más, y me largo de aquí —le advirtió con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, maldiciendo a Naruto por su gran habilidad en el béisbol. Después sonrió con su típica socarronería y arrogancia, escaneándole la cara satinada y delicada—. El que parece chica, sin lugar a dudas, eres tú. Mírate en el espejo y compruébalo.

—Ya me he visto muchas veces, cretino, y sé que mi cara es muy masculina. Yo sé lo que digo, el que no lo sabe eres tú.

Sasuke estiró los labios, burlándose.

—Los espejos mienten. La imagen que te muestran no es perfecta, idiota. Deberías saberlo desde siempre.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde has sacado eso, mal nacido?

—Deberías leer más y dejar de mirar la TV de vez en cuando —rió el moreno, observando el puchero enfadado del otro—. Tu cerebro quedará estéril e inservible. Más de lo que ya era cuando naciste.

—¡Te has ganado una patada en el trasero, maldito engreído! —alzó el puño, y cuando iba a levantarse a cumplir con su objetivo, Sasuke lo detuvo con la palma extendida.

—Intenta levantarte y te tumbaré al agua. Ya me golpeaste lo suficiente este día.

Naruto frenó el chillido, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole el jardín de moretones que tenía el otro en el pecho.

—Ojalá y te duela mucho, bastardo.

—Guarda silencio, usuratonkachi.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Voy a reventarte los oídos a base de gritos como me sigas provocando!

—En todo caso siempre lo has hecho, usuratonkachi. Tu boca abierta significa dolor de cabeza para mí desde que aprendiste a usar la lengua.

—¡Te voy a-

—Estamos demorándonos demasiado. Ya deberíamos de habernos bañado —Sasuke estiró la mano hasta la gaveta pegada a la pared y sacó dos esponjas. Le pasó la más nueva al otro—. Apresúrate, usuratonkachi, y cierra la boca.

—¿Y para qué tanta prisa? Estamos bien aquí —comentó, sumergiendo la esponja y mitigando su furia hasta lograr desvanecerla. El bastardo había cambiado radicalmente el hilo de la conversación y él no tenía intenciones de regresarla a donde estaba.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, sumergiéndose hasta el cuello y exprimiendo la esponja por abajo del nivel del agua.

—Por si no lo habías notado, Naruto, hoy es el día en que me voy de casa. Mañana ya estaré con Orochimaru lejos de aquí.

El ambiente relajante y divertido se reventó como una de las tantas burbujas de jabón que gravitaban por la habitación. La sonrisa bronceada que tenía en la cara había desaparecido por completo, sustituyéndose por un semblante vacío de hombros caídos.

Desde que era un niño, disfrutaba de los momentos felices al máximo; olvidándose de todos los problemas que le acuchillaban por la espalda. En su momento era como vivir una fantasía, hasta que el tiempo lo zangoloteaba y lo despertaba, mareándolo con la ponzoñosa realidad que tanto aborrecía. Y eso era lo que había sucedido… había olvidado completamente que Sasuke se iría ese mismo día; en unas horas más que se convertirían después en asfixiantes minutos agonizantes.

Sasuke, por el abatimiento que invadió a Naruto como a un virus, concluyó que el baño se desarrollaría de una forma rápida y pesada desde ese punto. Buscó a sus lados una toalla para cubrirse y así tomar de una vez el nuevo jabón que antes estaba buscando, pero no encontró ninguna cerca.

Frunció el ceño, ruborizándose un poco por el peculiar espinazo de pudor que le había invadido de pronto. Lo atribuía por la simple razón de que no era una persona exhibicionista y que aborrecía los ojos de gente pisoteada aplaudiéndole y gritándole hasta el cansancio. Él anhelaba la mirada de los grandes, de los causantes de su estancamiento a sus espaldas. De Itachi, su propio padre y quizá un poco de Naruto. Los demás se desvanecían porque no importaban en lo absoluto.

Sacudió la cabeza, centrándose en lo que debía hacer. Después, cuando se encontrara solo y tranquilo, pensaría todo con más calma. Ahora no podía perder el tiempo.

Con el pudor encerrado en el sótano de su mente, se levantó de la bañera, espantando a Naruto con el ruido que hacían las gotas estampándose contra el agua enjabonada.

—¿Sasuke?

—Voy por jabón. Eso es todo.

Naruto asintió, mirando el cuerpo pálido y fibroso alejándose hacia el lavabo. Sasuke era diferente de todos los demás chicos que conocía, incluso en el atractivo que ahora estaba mostrándole a la cara indiferentemente.

Lo odiaba tanto como lo adoraba y lo necesitaba tanto como lo insultaba. Por eso le parecía tan atractivo. Era la única persona que le hacía desear que lo molestara, con esas bromas tan detalladas que Sasuke sólo le dirigía a él. No le atraían los hombres en lo absoluto, pero quería a Sasuke. Y eso era más que suficiente para sentir cosquilleos por todas partes cada vez que lo veía cerca.

Levantó el cuerpo de la bañera, mirando fijamente al moreno cuando éste, aún acuclillado, le clavó los ojos con frustración. Seguramente el ruido del agua lo había alertado, preparándose para lo que fuera a hacer el otro. Naruto siguió observándolo, de pie, húmedo, desnudo; ganando la batalla con sus ojos brillosos y aglutinados; rebosantes de misterios y contrariedades.

Sasuke retiró la mirada, clavándola en las envolturas de papel higiénico que había humedecido con sus dedos, después de sacar el jabón de la bolsa de plástico. Le molestaba esa mirada irreverente y sagaz, penetrándole la cabeza como si intentara leérsela. Creía saber lo que pensaba ese idiota. Y dijera lo que dijera, ya había tomado una decisión. No se devolvería sobre sus pasos, y mucho menos tomado de la mano reconfortante de ese atontado. Era su oportunidad; su única llave maestra al progreso, a la admiración de los que respetaba con tanta pasión. Ése era su sueño. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza en el sebillo beige y ovalado; como si con eso aceptara la sentencia que lo acompañaría hasta la muerte.

Unos brazos bronceados se resbalaron por su cuello, anclándose a su cuerpo a forma de abrazo. Sentía la caliente desnudez de Naruto pegándose a su espalda y a sus piernas, levantándolo y jalándolo una vez más hacia la bañera que tanto los había divertido momentos antes.

Naruto le tomó por las mejillas, hundiéndose con él en el agua cálida y enjabonada, inyectando sus ojos azules a la fascinante obsidiana negra que tantos dolores de cabeza y corazón le causaban. Sasuke arrugó el ceño, apartándose un poco y colocando el jabón donde antes había estado el otro.

—Naruto…

—Espera…, sólo espérate. Un poco más. Espérate.

—No seas sentimental, idiota. Me das náuseas.

—No es que sea sentimental, engreído, pero me importas. Mucho.

—Tenemos que terminar este baño de una vez, Naruto. Ahora.

Las cejas más claras se arrugaron, apretando las blancas mejillas coloreadas con más fuerza. Sasuke fruncía el ceño impaciente, lo notaba, pero eso no era tan importante como lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento; el navegar ansiosamente entre la espesa y oscura tinta de sus ojos, buscando señales brillantes. Sasuke también estaba nervioso, tanto como lo estaría un inexperto y ordinario adolescente de trece años. Tal y como ellos dos en ese preciso momento.

Le pescó la boca, masajeándole los labios, rozándose; mirándose profundamente sin hacer nada más. El agua les llegaba hasta por arriba de las costillas, chocando contra su cuerpo como las olas hacia los peñascos cada vez que movían los brazos y las piernas.

Naruto, con la mano temblorosa y amilanada, bajó hasta toquetearle el cuello, cerrando los ojos abochornado y sonrojándose aún más. La vergüenza, el pudor, la intensidad… el calor; no estaba acostumbrado a esas sensaciones que le picoteaban la piel como si se trataran de aguijones de abejas.

Entreabrió los ojos, mirando a Sasuke con disimulo entre sus pestañas. Tenía los párpados cerrados, con sus espesas pestañas negras y húmedas ondulándose por arriba de los pómulos. El mismo rostro relajado que tenía cuando dormía; el mismo rostro que lo había impulsado a besarlo por primera vez.

Un hormigueo empezó a picotearle el estómago y un tambor se instaló desbocado en su pecho. La mano morena temblaba al pasarse por los brazos blancos, y los párpados de Sasuke también lo hacían. Eran inexpertos por primera y única vez en algo al mismo tiempo.

Naruto, tomando de referencia algunas cosas de los libros eróticos que le habían aburrido, le mordisqueó los labios, metiéndolos a su boca para succionárselos. La mano aún vagueaba entre los hombros y la nuca, no atreviéndose a avanzar más abajo.

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, estirando sus brazos hasta pegarlos a las mejillas tostadas. Iba a apartarlo suavemente, cuidándose que no le enterrara los dientes en la boca, pero se detuvo; pareciéndole de pronto más interesante la textura cálida y suave de la piel contraria. Ignoró el pudor, y aunque su indecisión era palpable, se atrevió a deslizar su mano por la clavícula y las costillas; concentrándose únicamente en la sedosidad por debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. Sentía las cicatrices y los golpes que tenía por sus travesuras, y eso, extrañamente, le llenó de una dicha tranquila y fantasiosa.

El sonido del agua, tan místico y relajante, nunca le pareció tan perpetuo e inolvidable como ese momento. Era ese uno de los momentos en que sentía que ese idiota le ayudaba con la carga pesada de su espalda.

Naruto pareció tomar agallas con la extraña participación de Sasuke, sintiéndose exageradamente feliz de que al fin ese bastardo lo aceptara. Le soltó la boca, besándolo ahora un poco más fuerte; frotando las manos y los dedos tranquilamente por la espalda y el pecho; deteniéndose a acariciar con cariño los moretones que le había hecho anteriormente.

Frenó al llegar a la espalda baja, sintiendo el abultamiento esponjoso que daba como comienzo a sus glúteos. El color rojo y vergonzoso le saltó a la cara, imposibilitándose seguir adelante. No quería sobrepasarse, y tampoco creía que sus manos se descongelaran de forma tan rápida. Tenía vergüenza y aún adivinaba que la mitad de su cabeza estaba completamente entorpecida.

Y cuando el beso terminó, la magia se rompió. Abriendo los ojos negros completamente, Sasuke decidió apartarse, señalándole con el dedo y los pómulos coloreados el jabón y las esponjas. Naruto asintió, soltándolo y entendiendo el mensaje; cogiendo la esponja hinchada de agua al fondo de la bañera.

—Sasuke…

—No digas nada. Báñate en silencio.

Mientras miraba a Sasuke enjabonar la esponja, sus emociones eran como un sube y baja. Sentía una especie de abatimiento por la indiferencia de Sasuke, y también una adrenalina curiosa y sofocada invadiéndole el cuerpo. Pero también sentía la incasta necesidad de saltarle encima, gritarle y golpearle por ser una persona tan antipática y hacerlo sentir menos que una cucaracha.

¿Estaba enojado, resentido… contento? ¿Fue importante para Sasuke o sólo lo había tomado como uno de los asaltos que le hacía? ¿Estaba confundido? ¿O acaso el confundido no era más que él mismo?

La boca hinchada de Sasuke se abrió para tomar aire. Luego miró a Naruto, con la sonrisa más socarrona que pudo hacer.

—Si no te bañas ya, voy a dejarte encerrado aquí, usuratonkachi —amenazó Sasuke, frotándose con frenesí el brazo izquierdo. Naruto pareció espabilarse, sonriéndole con alivio. Sasuke no estaba enojado y eso le había quitado varias toneladas de encima. Ahora era su turno de sujetar la cuerda que le había lanzado para salvar la situación.

—Eso si no acabo yo primero, bastardo —repuso, quitándole el jabón al otro y restregándolo con fuerza contra la esponja. Sasuke gruñó—. Yo seré el que te encerrará aquí y no podrás ir a tu viajecito, ¡Ya verás!

Sasuke silbó el monosílabo burlón, retándolo como de costumbre y frotándose la piel hasta enrojecerla.

—Eso ya lo veremos, fracasado.

_**xXx**_

**Tsunade 25: **Los de hacienda sí que son unos ratones. Y más cuando es tiempo de hacer pagos. Estoy segura que los trámites desesperantes que hacen son para que uno se fastidie y no les pague a tiempo y así recargarle los intereses después.

Aparte. Pues… no puedo decirte nada consolador, porque la historia ya está hecha en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y me he recetado muchas películas crudas cuando consigo algo de tiempo libre.

Así que, ya sabrás. Pasarán bastantes cosas, algunas graciosas y otras no tanto. En fin, eso. Espero que lo que te provoque la historia no sea algo malo, que ese no es el caso. La intención es ver cómo Naruto y Sasuke se relacionan de esa forma tan preciosa a pesar de sus problemas circunstanciales. Aunque a veces exagero, supongo; pero hay tantas cosas en esta vida que me siento justificada.

En fin. Gracias por no saltarte párrafos, que después quizá no le entiendas a algo. Aunque no creo que haya escrito algo importante. Discúlpame, pero ese maldito café exprés que me compré me puso algo energética. Creo que por algo estoy escribiendo demasiado. Hasta la parte que sigue.

**Yiman:** No te preocupes. No se me ha olvidado en lo absoluto el detalle del piano. Ya le tengo un plan a futuro. Me alegra que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos. Hasta entonces.

**Arasumi: **Tranquila, tranquila. Me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero el tiempo libre que tengo lo uso para escribir y no es mucho. En fin, ya está listo. Y no he olvidado el detalle de Itachi, pero eso aparecerá un poco más adelante. Hasta lo que sigue.

**Katrina Himura: **Eso de las madres lo aprendí de mi abuela muerta, porque de la que cuidaba de mí ni siquiera porque fuera de hecha de plata y rubíes. Pero Mikoto no sabe qué decirle. Itachi mencionó algo al respecto en este capítulo sobre eso.

Ese detalle de Sasuke para Naruto lo pensé de pronto, porque no veo a Sasuke regalándole algo a Naruto; a menos que lo necesite. Sasuke es práctico, y explicó lo difícil –y humillante- que para él es darle una muestra de afecto a ese escandaloso. Algo común en los muchachos de esa edad que a Naruto le pasa por desapercibido. Te veré hasta el siguiente.

**Kuroi:** Me alegra que te gustara. Sobre lo demás no digo nada porque te darás una idea de lo que pasará en su momento. Hasta otra.

**Jaden Yukino:** Con que no te dé un paro cardiaco me conformo. No prometo nada. Eso lo sabrás en el capítulo que sigue (¡por fin!). Espero que te haya gustado. Hasta el siguiente.

**Shiroko:** Ya está la parte y el capítulo que sigue tiene un poco más de la mitad. Con un poco de suerte actualizaré más rápido. Pero con el corte de personal no puedo holgazanear. Después me quedo sin trabajo, sin comer y lo que es peor: sin internet. Así creo que hasta actualizaría mucho menos. Oh, dinero asqueroso. Hasta otra.

**Loveless:** Vacaciones. Quiero regresarme al hábitat blanco y relajante en el que estaba hace poco más de un mes. En fin, ni modo. Espero que las hayas disfrutado maravillosamente. Eso jamás se olvida, pero te trae una nostalgia pesada después que… ah, en fin. Creo que el efecto del café exprés aún está en mi sistema. Oh, demonios…

Huy, sí. Esa parte ya la tengo planeada… pero de otra forma diferente. Lo pondré en el capítulo que sigue si me da tiempo y espacio. Hasta entonces.

**Eureka H.:** Ya está listo y disculpa la tardanza. Pero el trabajo y todo ese fastidio casi no me da descanso. Apenas me pongo a escribir y ya son las once y media. Espero que se atraviesen unos días de vacaciones para terminar de escribir esta temporada de una vez por todas antes de que se me olviden algunas ideas.

No pierdo más tiempo y espero y te haya gustado. Hasta el que viene.

**Neroko:** Ya está la continuación. Espero y te guste como los demás. Hasta otra.

Bien. Lo que resta del día me dedicaré a escribir (dichoso sea el Sábado). Después cuando me canse saldré junto a los gatos al jardín para asolearme con el sol de invierno. Es reconfortante, porque te calienta y aún así hace frío.

Y ya, me voy, que después llega la hora de la comida y no he hecho nada. Tengo que asear la casa, oh, demonios. Casi lograba olvidarlo.

Hasta el capítulo catorce y disculpen las secuelas del café exprés de los rapiditos. Son demasiado _energéticos_.


	14. Despedida

_"**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

**Advertencias:** _**NaruSasu. OroSasu. **_AU, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha. Pederastia, yaoi, acoso sexual, temas familiares, tabús, parafilias, tortura psicológica y mucha vida común tras el telón de perfección. Yo avisaré cualquier cosa para que estén preparados.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso. (Editando capítulos…)

Ya sé que voy tarde, pero la semana pasada iba a actualizar y la página falló o no sé qué y no me dejó entrar para nada. Además de que he tenido bastantes problemas del trabajo y hasta de la casa. Y otras más excusas que no valen ni para un pedazo de pelusa de mi bolsillo.

La verdad es que estoy cansada, y por ello voy rápido sin decir tantas estupideces; pero agradezco que les guste la historia tanto así como para darme su opinión al respecto. Ya llegué a los cien, algo que creí jamás me pasaría en la vida.

En fin… el capítulo es algo más largo que los otros, ya empezó lo que todos esperábamos y… oh, rayos, ya no tengo fuerzas…

…la historia todavía no termina. Falta algo así como la mitad, espero. La temporada ya va a acabarse, y las advertencias ya entran desde aquí con más fuerzas.

Contestaré los comentarios por el _reply_ (La sombrita me enseñó a hacerlo y quiero ponerlo en práctica). A los demás que contestaré después les agradezco el aporte, como siempre.

A estos personajes, que me disculpo enormemente por el retraso y que de alguna forma sé que seguirán ahí… espero, ejem. Gracias:

_**Tsunade 25, Arasumi, Jaden Yukino, Kuroi, Carpe Oomnius, Kennich, Loveless 7, Mile-chan, Dame De Lotus, Anpo, Necromancer Doll.**_

Estoy repitiendo cosas sin sentido. De verdad estoy quedándome dormida… ¡argh! ¡Qué fastidio!

Hasta otra.

(Siento profundamente las incoherencias y los errores que se me escaparon, pero ya me fastidió la página y sus malditos problemas de conexión. ¡Qué se vaya al infierno!).

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Catorce**_

Cuando el atardecer empezó a oscurecer las calles, Naruto brincó de la cama y se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas; prendiendo la luz de la recámara y cerrando la puerta con el pestillo.

Sasuke se encontraba en ese momento en el sanitario, recogiendo su indumentaria higiénica de última hora. Y sólo tenía algunas horas para convencerlo de que ese viajecito no le traería nada bueno, por mucha que fuera la información que les habían anexado. Confiaba en su instinto desde que llegó sano y salvo a casa después de horas de estar perdido y nunca le había fallado…

…aunque con los exámenes de Matemáticas era otra cosa, pero eso no era suficiente para dudar de sí mismo.

Miró con la cara arrugada el par de maletas negras al lado de la puerta, debatiéndose si vaciar la ropa en los cajones o tirarlas con todo y llave por la ventana que daba al patio trasero. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele. Algo lo suficientemente astuto como para detenerlo.

—Si quieres vomitar, hazlo en el retrete —silbó la voz vetusta y oscura, acompañada enseguida del rechinido de la puerta al cerrarse—. De todos modos —estiró una sonrisa burlona—, ya no voy a utilizarlo por un largo tiempo.

Naruto miró como Sasuke rodeaba la cama y se dirigía hacia la pálida maleta del suelo, levantándola hasta situarla por arriba de la colcha plateada. El comentario tan irritante se debía a las arrugas que desbarataban su cara con eminente frustración.

—Si así voy a impedir que te vayas, lo haré.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, metiendo el cepillo y la pasta de dientes dentro de la bolsa blanca junto a las demás cosas. Estaba harto del mismo tema una y otra vez.

—Así me vomites en la cara antes de irme, no me detendré. Voy porque voy y tú no te meterás en eso.

—¡Estoy tratando de cuidarte!

—Nadie te lo ha pedido. Yo sé cuidarme mejor que nadie —y antes que Naruto abriera la boca, le agregó—: déjalo ya, idiota. Voy a meterme contigo si sigues con tus berrinches de retardado de cinco años.

Las manos bronceadas se apretaron, la boca carnosa se arrugó y el ceño se frunció, obligando a Naruto tomar a Sasuke por el cuello con los ojos furiosos. El rostro pálido lo miraba tranquilo, con la expresión vacía que lo fastidiaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Yo no tengo cola que me pisen, bastardo! ¡Y tú la tienes muy larga y gorda!

—Si la tienes Naruto, escondida, apartada de los ojos que no quieres que la vean —las manos que lo sostenían perdieron fuerza y el dueño de ellas abrió delicadamente la boca—. Te conozco tan bien como tú me conoces a mí, aún si no me crees en lo absoluto. Sé que te pasó algo antes de que vinieras aquí y ahora me has obligado a descubrirlo.

—Eso es algo que voy a arreglar yo solo.

La nueva sonrisa irónica de Sasuke lo desbarató un poco más.

—Siempre te he dicho eso cuando tengo problemas y aún así estás pegado a mí hasta que consigues que te los diga. Opté por ser civilizado y darte tu espacio, prestando mi cuerpo para que te desahogaras y sacaras lo que tenías dentro. Pero ahora vas a decírmelo tal y como te lo he dicho antes.

Los ojos azules estaban impresionados, en parte por la verdad que le había dicho y otra por la forma enferma que había actuado para cuidarlo; planeado los golpes que recibiría desde un principio. Sasuke era raro. Muy raro.

El moreno suspiró, quitándose las manos del cuello de su camisa, indicándole a Naruto que se sentara junto a él en el piso. El rubio lo obedeció medio atontado, doblando las piernas una encima de la otra; recargándose en el filo de la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el asunto de tu madrina?

El otro guardó silencio, mirando al vacío con una expresión consternada y sigilosa.

—¿Naruto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ya me habías dicho que tenías problemas con ella, ¿recuerdas?

—No te dij-

—Es intuitivo, usuratonkachi —le interrumpió inteligentemente Sasuke—. La vez que fui a tu casa ella lucía enfadada y no necesariamente porque habías llegado tan tarde.

Naruto torció el cuello, mirándolo ahora con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Ya sabías que no le caías bien?

—Desde siempre. Es fácil saberlo cuando la mayoría de las personas te odian —Sasuke recargó la nuca en la esquina de la cama—. No me echa de tu casa porque sabe que me aprecias y quiere evitarse problemas contigo. Pero no estamos hablando de eso. Dime qué hiciste para que pasara todo eso.

—No pasó nada, de veras. Es… sólo... problemas, problemas insignificantes en casa. ¿Sabes? La gente normal también tiene broncas con su familia.

—En esos _insignificantes _problemas familiares de los que tanto hablas, me veo bastante involucrado. Tengo derecho a saber por qué.

—Eso no es cierto —a la molesta cara tostada se le adhirió una arruga más—. No eres el ombligo del mundo ni mucho menos, bastardo.

—…Me rehusé a bañarme contigo y me golpeaste, _llorando_ —Naruto apagó su cara molesta instantáneamente, serenándose de forma angustiosa. Sasuke continuó, delineándole el bronceado perfil con los ojos—. Algo en ese asunto tiene que llevar mi nombre. No lo niegues. Lo sé.

El silencio se extendió de forma pantanosa por unos segundos, acunando la habitación con el silbido delicado del viento y el de los copos de nieve estrellándose contra el cristal de la ventana.

Naruto se removió incómodo en su sitio, y Sasuke empezó a corretear la vista a lo largo de su habitación. Las paredes blancas, los muebles de madera negra, las cortinas lisas de encaje y el edredón gris le transmitían una sensación de frío invisible.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué?

—Déjame… déjame arreglarlo a mí, ¿sí? —sus manos cayeron hasta la gamuza oscura que cubría sus muslos y se apretaron en un puño. El cabello picudo y desaliñado le cubrió los ojos como si se tratara de una cortina de oro. Sasuke torció el cuello, mirándolo con interés—. Yo sé qué es lo que debo hacer, no soy tonto. Además ya no estoy enojado con ella y yo… bueno, si te dije que… si te dije eso de que te… de que te, pues ya sabes, _eso_, debo pagar las consecuencias, ¿verdad? —Los ojos azul rey se alzaron y lo miraron brillantes—. Voy a salir de aquí solo porque soy el único que tiene que enfrentar a esos viejos cascarrabias. Yo hablaré con la vieja y el pervertido acerca de lo nuestro —La voz empezó a avergonzarse, estrujando sus dedos sobre las mangas del acolchonado suéter negro, dándose fuerzas para seguir adelante—. Ya sabes, de nuestra… ¿relación?, eso, sí… ya sabes. O en lo que sea que seamos ahora.

Sasuke lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, orgulleciéndose más y más de él conforme su respuesta atolondrada se intensificaba. Naruto era fascinante, de las pocas personas que aún heridas y magulladas se levantaban de las espinas y seguían con su camino a pie desnudo.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?, ¿Sólo bien? ¿Así, nada más?

Naruto levantó la cabeza, recargando la nuca igual que su compañero; mirándolo ahora con un destello inconformista escondido entre el agradecimiento de su mirada. Aunque sonara absurdo, más que todo contradictorio, esperaba más insistencia de su parte.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados, apretándose el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

—No voy a meterme, dobe. Dejaré que lo arregles por tu cuenta. Lo único que podría hacer por ti sería aconsejarte, incluso forzarte, pero si ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer gastaré saliva en vano. Y jamás me ha interesado consolar a la gente llorona.

Naruto le sonrió, acercándose hasta recargar su sien en el hombro contrario.

—Eso no es cierto, teme. Me ayudaste mucho cuando dejaste que te golpeara.

Sasuke lo miró de soslayo, cruzándose de brazos tranquilamente.

—Eso no fue tan difícil. Golpeas como un bebé de tres años. Así jamás lograrás romperme las costillas.

—Quizá ahora no… —le pasó los brazos por los lados y lo abrazó con delicadeza—, pero te aseguro que seré fuerte. Y cuando lo consiga te patearé el trasero una y otra vez hasta que te salgan hemorroides. Recuérdalo para que pienses antes de hacerme enojar con tus bestialidades ¿eh?

El moreno no le respondió, aún manteniendo las cejas alzadas desde que mencionó las hemorroides. Ese idiota era un adolescente demasiado ocurrente.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Hn?

—No ve había fijado…

—¿En qué?

—Llevas la misma ropa que la que estoy usando —comparó la tela negra de su brazo con la de Sasuke. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que eran idénticas, y eso lo hizo pensar si ese amargado no tendría más que ropa duplicada. Al soltar una risilla por su ocurrencia, agregó—: Aunque la mía es más suavecita, de veras.

—No es tuya, dobe —rebatió él, participando en una de las tantas conversaciones sin sentido que empezaba el otro. Estaba demasiado cómodo como para fijarse en los detalles prácticos—. Esa que llevas puesta también es mía.

—Da igual —protestó Naruto, sonriéndole con travesura—. Algún día también será mía.

Sasuke alzó las cejas con más insistencia, mirando la cabeza rubia que se había deslizado en ese momento hacia su pecho. Parecía que estaba quedándose dormido.

—No voy a regalártela ni aunque me chantajees, dobe.

—Nada de eso, bastardo. Te vas a casar conmigo… —el rubio se acurrucó más en medio de un bostezo, abrazando al moreno sonrojado—… y algún día verás cómo va a ser mía también. Aunque sigo prefiriendo la ropa que tengo en mi casa.

Sasuke trató de fruncir el ceño, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía molestarse. El comentario era perturbador, pero tenía algo de ese calor que lo hacía sentirse importante como ser humano; aunque aún tenía dudas acerca de ese cariño incondicional que recibía. No encontraba una razón lógica por la que Naruto fuera tan persistente en ese tema.

Cuando el que lo abrazaba se acomodó un poco más, decidió responderle atrasadamente lo que le habría alegado si no se hubiera puesto a pensar en lo que le decía.

—Lo único que veo es que estás delirando mientras te duermes sobre mí. Vas a babearme por completo, dobe.

Naruto entreabrió los ojos por un momento, cerrándolos con suavidad cuando tomó el habla otra vez. La voz que tenía era suave y arrulladora, como la de los pajarillos por la mañana.

—Sasuke…

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Quédate aquí… no te vayas.

Sasuke arrugó la pálida piel de su entrecejo, convirtiéndola en una oscura línea vertical.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Naruto, no vas a convencerme. Voy a irme con Orochimaru. Punto final. Deja de irritarme con la misma estrofilla una y otra vez —Los ojos azules se abrieron con molestia, y Sasuke aprovechó para añadir algo más mientras lo veía desde abajo—. Entre más lo hagas, más ganas me darán de ir. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

A Naruto no le hizo ninguna gracia. Se levantó de donde antes había planeado dormirse, desperezándose por completo; frunciendo el ceño cuando Sasuke le retó con la mirada.

—Respeto tus decisiones. Respeta las mías también.

—¡Pero las tuyas son muy raras! —repuso Naruto, aplastándole el dedo índice en el pecho. Después se cruzó de brazos, bajando el volumen de su voz—. Y también está eso de que te vas a ir con ese hombretón que tiene complejo de esqueleto momificado.

—No va a hacerme nada, usuratonkachi —replicó Sasuke, aburrido—. Sé cuidarme solo. Te lo he dicho las suficientes veces como para que algo te entre en la cabeza.

El rubio se apartó de su lado, deshaciendo el berrinche de su cara hasta aplacarlo de forma adulta y abstinente. Los ojos negros se cerraron cuando su dueño estiró los brazos al techo, desperezándose.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Sasuke después de unos segundos. Naruto bufó al otro lado de la cama, contestándole que mirara el reloj que colgaba de la pared por sí mismo. La voz extraña que escuchó lo hizo sospechar, alzando la ceja del ojo derecho abierto—. ¿Te has enojado porque he ignorado tu patético lloriqueo de porquería? Oh, por favor, Naruto... eso es de niñas malcriadas.

—¡Yo no soy una niña malcriada! —rugió ofendido el otro.

—No, claro que no. Eres un niño berrinchudo.

—¡Y tú eres un bastardo egoísta e insensible!

—Algo de lo primero y bastante de lo último. No voy a negártelo —le aseguró, mirándolo con autosuficiencia—. Así que deja de apestarme el viaje. Mi madre no me convenció y tú lo harás menos, que eres tan inútil como un cerdo. Deja de fastidiar con esas tonterías de niño consentido. Voy a ir, así quieras romperme los huesos. Me iré y punto.

Naruto se levantó de un brinco hacia la cabeza de Sasuke. Luego saltó sobre él, aplastándole con su propio peso el jardín de moretones intencionadamente. El moreno se quejó al instante, paralizándose sin prever el ataque. Después gruñó, con la mejilla aplastada en la alfombra negra gracias a la presión que ejercía Naruto al apoyarse con su mano.

—¡Eres un salvaje, maldita sea!

Naruto no perdió tiempo al agarrarle con fuerza de la cabeza. No podía con él, no podía. Siempre tenía que abrir la boca para despreciarlo de alguna manera, burlándose de él, y eso era algo que aborrecía con toda el alma.

—Espero que te duela, mal nacido. Bien merecido te lo tienes por ser tan antipático y despreciable.

Sasuke se lo quitó de encima cuando Naruto bajó su defensa, embistiéndolo hasta tirarlo al piso y ahora ser él el sentado en su abdomen. Los ojos azul rey no perdieron la electricidad y la fuerza devastadora que llevaban ni por un segundo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, estirando sus brazos y apretando con sus dedos los hombros cubiertos por la tela negra del suéter.

—¿Por qué…? —inició Sasuke, a forma de murmullo.

—¿Por que qué?

—…¿Por qué sigues aquí?, ¿Por qué no te alejas como todos los demás lo hacen?

—Porque te quiero, bastardo. Por eso —le respondió, aún mirándolo con esa llama azul chispeando en sus ojos y con la voz repentinamente flexible—. Te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas a mí. Pero como eres tan cobarde, no puedes admitir que yo te he ayudado bastante; y eso me jode, pero no importa. Así eres, ¿no? Un cretino que sólo te ayuda cuando estás cansado… ¿O qué, Sasuke?

—Eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo —empezó el moreno, mordiéndose los labios carnosos—. Si tanto te has quejado de mí y mi carácter de porquería, deberías alejarte y dejarme en paz. Si no fueras tan masoquista, Naruto, no estaríamos aquí, discutiendo, como siempre.

La lengua de Naruto tardó un poco en moverse.

—Sé que eres amable porque he visto esa faceta tuya. Y me gusta bastante. Es una parte de ti que casi nadie ha disfrutado. Pero para llegar a ella, día con día debo romper esa coraza de hielo y roca que llevas con mis propias manos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele? ¿Eh?...

Los dedos blancos dejaron de apretarle para recargarse sutilmente en sus hombros sin hacerle daño. Naruto lo miró ahora con los ojos entreabiertos.

—…pero, maldición —agregó, con una sonrisa imperceptible y nostálgica—. No sabes lo bien que me siento cuando logro llegar a ti. Y eres con la única persona que lo siento. Yo no sé por qué te quiero de esta manera, pero sé que no podría dejarte a tu suerte —la sonrisa bronceada se ensanchó y los ojos negros que veía parecían sorprendidos—. Jamás me perdonaría que te perdieras en tu fango depresivo hasta que no quede nada de ti. Eres listillo para la escuela, pero aquí —se señaló el pecho, a la altura del corazón—,…eres la persona más bruta y estúpida que conozco en el mundo.

—¿De qué vas, Naruto? —inquirió, con el flequillo oscuro y sedoso columpiándose a los lados de la cara, cubriéndole los ojos—. ¿Para qué me dices eso ahora?

—¡Para que entiendas de una jodida vez que no soy un inútil! —agarró a Sasuke de los brazos, empujándolo hacia el frente tan bruscamente que le dolió hasta la última fibra de sus tendones. El otro gimió de dolor cuando su espalda chocó contra el suelo—. ¡Yo soy más fuerte que tú, de veras! Y si no… ¡lo seré algún día, lo juro!

Después le besó, mordiéndole los labios; estirando sus brazos y los de Sasuke a los lados; importándole un comino los otros ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, y el pálido cuerpo tieso debajo del suyo. Su pasión, su intensidad… el frenesí que le causaba Sasuke era algo demasiado poderoso como para darle importancia a lo demás.

_**xXx**_

—Necesito comprar algo.

—¿Y crees que a mí me importa?

Sakon miró de mala manera a Tayuya mientras se reclinaba en el asiento de la camioneta. Ella recargó su pecho en el manubrio oscuro y redondo del automóvil.

—Hablé para Ukon, por si no lo habías notado.

—Tu hermano mayor está muerto, recuérdalo —agregó ella, burlona, recargándose en el respaldo de hule y espuma del auto con los brazos cruzados.

Sakon le sonrió de una forma espeluznante, señalándole con el dedo índice la oscura profundidad de la camioneta. Ella rió sin tomarse la molestia de ver lo que señalaba.

—Ese muñeco no va a darte dinero, idiota. También está muerto.

—Pero sí va a asaltar ese negocio de la esquina —dijo, mirando por la ventanilla la tienda iluminada y taponada de nieve de la esquina. Luego torció el cuello para mirar con aprehensión al maniquí entre las sombras—. Me traerá algunas frituras y después asesinará a esos humanos quitándoles el dinero. ¿Verdad que sí, hermano?

—Créeme, imbécil —le contestó ella, aún con la cara antipática y con la gorra al revés encima de la cabeza—, ya te ves lo suficientemente interesante con la boca pintada de azul y ese flequillo tapándote media cara. No necesitas hablar con ese maniquí para dar miedo.

Sakon pareció satisfecho, hundiéndose en su lugar y en el cuello peludo y oscuro de su chamarra gris.

—Es una lástima que todos aquí seamos unos demonios. Me gustaría verte temblando por ser tan grosera. Jiroubou es el que te tolera más que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Cierra la boca de una vez. Después no preguntes porque tu hermano se ha quedado sin brazo.

—_Dejen de discutir _—sonó la voz de Kidoumaru desde la radio—_Empiecen a moverse. Ya está todo listo por acá, ¡vamos!_

Luego cortó la comunicación. Tayuya resopló fastidiada, encendiendo el motor con la llave, y Sakon acompañó el gruñido de la camioneta con una tétrica risilla; mirando la figura de su hermano echa maniquí al fondo. La adrenalina y la emoción siempre se le subían como la espuma en los tarros de cerveza cada vez que se trataba de hacer algo divertido.

Y por supuesto, sonrió, moralmente inaudito.

_**xXx**_

Mikoto cruzó el salón a toda prisa y miró el elegante reloj de la pared con una insistencia absurda. Fugaku alzó más el periódico que leía, fingiendo estar demasiado concentrado en él como para fijarse en los nervios de su esposa. No era que no le interesara Sasuke, pero estaba seguro que no había nada de qué preocuparse y que la experiencia lo ayudaría a fortalecerse. Además de que una parte en su interior deseaba que se fuera lo más rápido posible para hablar seriamente con Itachi. Debía volver a recordarle quién era el que mandaba fuera y dentro de la casa. Esa rebeldía estaba quitándole el control casi por completo y no era algo de lo cual estuviera orgulloso.

Itachi podía ser tan inteligente y crítico como su persona. Pero jamás debía conseguir sombrearle la cabeza. Él era el único que tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para no dejarse llevar por estúpidos melodramas. Mikoto era noble, pero quebradiza, y Sasuke demasiado manipulable y extravagante.

Fue entonces cuando Itachi apareció en escena, inflando una burbuja incómoda y helada para los más grandes. Mikoto giró sobre sus tobillos, dándole la espalda a su esposo, asegurándose de que Itachi no empezara con una discusión.

El grito de dolor Naruto desde la planta alta los alertó y Fugaku arrugó considerablemente el ceño cuando escuchó que Sasuke le respondía de la misma forma. Odiaba los escándalos y esas peleas callejeras. Pero más que nada, le fastidiaba ese niño insolente. Y su pésimo humor se había intensificado desde que Itachi entró al salón, taladrándolo con su mirada negra y despreciativa.

Iba a levantarse, a regañarlos por ese griterío que hacía que le diera jaqueca; pero la voz seria e impredecible de Itachi lo detuvo justo antes de que pudiera apoyarse en sus rodillas.

—Llegará un fax mañana por la mañana. Es mi baja de la universidad.

Y a Fugaku se le olvidó completamente que tenía que reprender a Sasuke. Itachi acababa de morder la mano que lo había alimentado por muchos años. La mano intocable de su padre.

_**xXx**_

Sasuke giró el picaporte de la puerta del baño y una vez dentro, la cerró de un portazo. Su labio sangraba, tiñéndole la boca de su elegante color bermellón y de su sabor metálico y salado.

Se vio con la boca colorada en el espejo del tocador. Naruto era un imbécil por haber gritado de esa manera y él lo era aún más por haberle correspondido de la misma forma. Esperaba que su padre no estuviera en casa a esas horas. No quería lidiar con los puntos menos que le gruñiría si se enterase de ese arrebato; sería dañino para la imagen perfecta con la que había tratado de mantenerse por todo ese tiempo.

Y no obviando el mal sabor de boca que lo acompañaría en todas las vacaciones, si lo último que escuchaba de él fuera una reprimenda que lo hiciera sentir todavía más inútil.

—Abre la puerta, bastardo —tocó el rubio detrás de la puerta—, no te hagas el digno, que tú también me has golpeado.

—La abriré cuando te lances por la ventana —le contestó el moreno, limpiándose el espeso líquido escarlata que caía del borde inferior de su boca—. Y cuando escuche tus huesos romperse en el asfalto.

—Tampoco te he mordido tanto. No seas niñita.

Sasuke se indignó inmediatamente, apretando con los dedos el papel ensangrentado que había utilizado para limpiarse.

—Me has roto el labio como si me hubieras lanzado un puñetazo. Tenía que hablar con mi madre antes de irme y ahora lo has arruinado.

Naruto moldeó sus dedos en la perilla de la puerta y casi deseó golpearse contra la misma. A Sasuke nunca se le había ocurrido ponerle el pestillo de seguridad.

—No le has puesto candado —empezó dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke, que lo veía enfadado—. Hacía tiempo que no te oía gritar de esa forma, ¿en serio te ha dolido? Gritaste más que yo y eso ya es decir mucho.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo. No imaginé que me pellizcaras con los dientes después de golpearte.

—Entonces sí te ha dolido. Aunque no creo que más que a mí con tu maldita patada.

Sasuke se empinó hasta meter la boca en el chorro de agua fría que salía de la llave. No volvió a hablarle hasta que terminó de enjuagarse y una vez la llave de la jofaina estuviera cerrada.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso?

—¿El qué?

—No te hagas el imbécil —Sasuke le taladró sus ojos negros por medio del espejo. Fue entonces cuando Naruto borró la burla de su cara y lo miró seriamente, como si hubiera recibido una mala noticia después de carcajearse. El más blanco siguió hablándole a la cara tostada que se dibujada junto a él en el mundo frente a su nariz—. Has dicho que me amas. Es nauseabundo. No puedes enamorarte de mí.

—Sí que puedo. Ya te he besado y no me parece asqueroso en lo más mínimo. Además de que te he soportado por años y años y sigo aquí. Para mí eso es más que suficiente.

—Eso es precisamente lo que no entiendes —amonestó el moreno, girando sobre sus tobillos, apretando los puños—. Lo que sucede aquí es que estás confundido por todo lo que te ha pasado. No puedes decir eso, y mucho menos a mí. Piensa en el futuro. Aún eres un ignorante, y por eso no sabes lo que te perderías si sigues encaprichándote conmigo.

—¿Y por eso me has pateado en la espinilla? ¿Para que dejara de decirte que te-

—Guarda silencio, Naruto.

—Me dolió bastante, engreído —siguió quejándose, ignorándolo, iluminando la habitación con su sentido del humor—. Además de que esa fue la principal razón por la que te he mordido la bocota. Así que ha sido tu culpa.

—He dicho que guardes silencio.

El regañado cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca, inflando las mejillas como globos y curveando las cejas con expresión irritada.

—Eres un jodido bastardo.

—Y tú una jodida persona que no sabe lo que quiere.

—En eso te equivocas —Naruto sacudió su mohín y lo cambió por la cara madura de un padre—. Yo sí que sé lo que quiero, siempre lo he dicho. Te dije que quería ser algo así como presidente cuando creciera, para ayudar a los demás y para ganar la admiración de la gente que quiero. También dije que te quería, que solucionaría mis problemas y de que me encargaría de que te casaras conmigo,… en fin, te lo he dicho. —El rubio cortó su discurso con un suspiro, continuando con una sonrisa entre divertida y reconfortante—. Tú eres ese triste animalillo que no sabe qué quiere porque siempre busca agradar a los demás a quienes admira, para que le digan lo orgullosos que están de sus esfuerzos, no porque le guste de verdad. Eres el que no sabe lo que quiere, o que le da miedo —minimizó la sonrisa, mirando la imagen sorprendida del Sasuke del otro mundo, quien le había dado la espalda en algún momento atrás. Antes de cualquier cosa, se apresuró a tomarle de los hombros para que sospechara que no estaba recriminándole nada—. No sé por qué dudas tanto, cretino, sabes que mi palabra es de hierro. Si digo que te quiero es porque te quiero y ya. Cuando sea presidente o algo así, me encargaré de que la gente sea más tolerante con esto de nosotros dos, y si no lo consigo, pues… ya se me ocurrirá algo entonces. No lo dudes.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños al darse cuenta de lo débil que se había puesto con ese discurso. Lo que no sabía era que ese sentimiento se llamaba aceptación y que le había acariciado el alma al sentirse tan importante.

…_Pero eso era algo que no le importaba ahora. _

—¿Qué hora es?

El gesto bronceado de Naruto se entristeció, quitándole la mano que reposaba a forma de apoyo en su hombro.

—Faltaban cinco para las ocho hace tiempo.

Sasuke no dejó que Naruto viera su cara por el espejo, y giró lo más rápido que pudo hasta salirse del cuarto de baño, dejando a Naruto solo con el papel ensangrentado olvidado en el piso.

Naruto escuchó a Sasuke quitarle el pestillo a la puerta, sacando las maletas de una a una de su habitación. No logró convencerle, ni por la fuerza, ni por sentimentalismos, ni por promesas que haría en un futuro distante.

Dobló sus rodillas y cogió el papel ensangrentado, guardándolo en su bolsillo. No quería asustar a la mamá de Sasuke por si subía ahí en algún momento. Sabía que el bastardo se las arreglaría para ocultar de alguna manera la herida que le había hecho en el labio.

_**xXx**_

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres llevarte algo para comer allá?

—Seguro. No tengo hambre.

Itachi metió la última maleta negra en la cajuela y después cerró con fuerza la puertecilla abierta. Naruto se hundió en el cuello del gigantesco chamarrón café que le había ofrecido Mikoto antes de salir. Vio como Sasuke le hablaba a su madre, con la bufanda negra tapándole desde la punta de la nariz. Era una suerte que nevara esa noche, y que Sasuke fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocurrírsele eso para cubrirse la boca. Así se evitarían más problemas pesados.

—Toma algo de dinero, te servirá —la voz preocupada de Mikoto volvió a insistir, buscando a tientas entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. El cabello largo y azulado se revolvía contra el viento y se enmarañaba con los copos de nieve. Naruto opinaba que, si su rostro no estuviera cincelado en inquietud, el retrato habría sido algo divertido.

—No es necesario. Orochimaru pagará todo.

Mikoto dejó de moverse, mirándolo con intensidad. Cuando se disponía a abrir la boca una vez más, Fugaku picó el vidrio de la ventana con el dedo, señalándoles el reloj de su muñeca con acritud. Se le hacía tarde.

Naruto frunció el ceño, dispuesto a coger un buen pedazo de nieve del piso y arrojárselo al vidrio donde se asomaba ese hombre irritante. Escuchó a Sasuke despedirse rápidamente, comprometiéndose a hablarle en cuanto estuviera instalado en el campamento.

Momentos después se metió al coche; absteniéndose de abrazar a su madre como correspondería. Y luego le señaló a Itachi que se subiera, que no quería que se le hiciera aún más tarde de lo que ya era.

Cuando Naruto se disponía a subir al auto, Sasuke se apresuró a poner el pestillo antes de que él abriera la puerta. El rubio puso mueca de indignación.

—¿Por qué me cierras la puerta? ¡Ábreme!

Sasuke bajó la ventanilla lo suficiente para que Naruto escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

—No vas a ir conmigo. Te quedas aquí.

—¿Cómo que me quedo aquí? ¿Quién me va a llevar a casa? ¡Está nevando! ¡No puedo irme a pie!

—Y no te irás caminando. Te llevará Itachi una vez me haya llevado a mí. Así que… métete y bebe algo mientras llega.

Naruto apretó el picaporte del porsche negro con todas sus fuerzas.

—Yo me voy contigo, mal nacido. Así sea corriendo y con las manos soldadas a la puerta.

—Deja de ser tan testarudo —inquirió Sasuke, bajando más el vidrio de la ventanilla. Aún llevaba puesta la bufanda, así que lo único que enmarcaba su enfado eran las cejas negras fruncidas—. No irás y punto —Sasuke torció el cuello, mirando a Itachi mientras éste se ponía el cinturón de seguridad—. Vámonos.

El rostro de Naruto se pintó de pánico, afianzando el agarre de sus manos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No te irás sin mí!

—Itachi…

—¡Sasuke, ábreme! ¡No seas tan bestia!

Mikoto hizo un ademán en acercarse, pero Itachi movió negativamente la cabeza, indicándole que no se metiera. Sasuke estaba haciendo eso porque era lo mejor en esa situación. Mikoto se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndose hacia el adolescente que quería entrar a como diera lugar al coche. Ahora entendía porque Sasuke no quería llevárselo. La despedida sería muy difícil para Naruto.

—¿Quieres algo de chocolate? —Le ofreció ella, apretando con sus pálidas manos los hombros de Naruto—. También tengo algo de galletas adentro... vamos, acompáñame a comerlas. Son de relleno de chocolate.

Naruto la ignoró, asustándose cuando el motor del automóvil comenzó a ronronear.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? No me vas a dejar aquí, ¿cierto?

El moreno no le respondió, subiendo por completo la ventana y moviéndose hasta el otro extremo del asiento; ignorándolo completamente. Sasuke no podía ser tan cruel como para irse de esa forma, dejándolo ahí sin despedirse antes con una de sus tonterías como recuerdo.

El carro comenzó a moverse y Naruto también, agarrando con más fuerza el picaporte de la puerta, gritándole a Sasuke que le quitara el candado. Itachi lo veía con detenimiento desde uno de los espejos laterales, deseando que dejara de sostenerse antes de que saliera por completo del garaje. Más sin embargo, y aunque su madre intentaba en persuadirlo de que soltara el coche, Naruto no desistía; mirando fijamente a Sasuke con el rostro sobresaltado y triste.

—Acelera o Naruto no se soltará —sugirió el de cabello corto dentro del coche, no dejando que le viera la cara. Itachi suprimió un suspiro, acelerando lo suficiente para que Naruto dejara de sujetarse. Les sorprendió a ambos cuando el otro no cedió, y aceleró la velocidad con la que caminaba para no quedarse atrás.

—¡Sé que me oyes, mal nacido! ¡Y no me voy a soltar hasta que me abras la puerta!

—Acelera. Llegaré tarde —ordenó Sasuke al más grande, ignorando los gritos de Naruto, concentrándose en los copos de nieve que se mecían cada vez con más fuerza en el viento. La ventanilla reflejaba su rostro pálido, dejando al descubierto solamente sus cejas arqueadas en algo parecido a la tristeza. Apretó algo que traía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, hundiéndose más en la bufanda. Naruto seguía trotando a su lado y su madre veía la escena sin saber qué hacer. Se mordió los labios, doliéndole el doble por la herida que ya traía—. ¡Itachi! ¡Llegaré tarde! ¡Acelera!

Itachi obedeció, palpando la voz fuerte y quebradiza de su hermano. Miró por el espejo exterior a Naruto y después piso el acelerador, metiéndose finalmente al asfalto.

—¡No me hagas esto! —Naruto comenzaba a respirar ruidosamente—, ¡No seas tan bastardo…! ¡Sasuke, ábreme ya! ¡Por favor! ¡SASUKE!

Sus manos no soportaron más el viento frío que se estampaba contra su piel como si fueran delgados aguijones. Cayó al pavimento, con la cara enrojecida y entumida completamente adolorida. Sasuke se había ido, dejándolo solo en la calle nevada, muriéndose del frío y de la tristeza. Ni siquiera lo había dejado despedirse.

—Naruto… —Mikoto lo levantó del suelo momentos después, con la cara más triste que había visto—. Sasuke volverá en poco tiempo… ya verás. Ambos lo regañaremos por lo que te ha hecho y…

—Quería despedirme… desearle buen viaje, que me trajera unos recuerdos, que se esforzara… —la voz de Naruto parecía perderse entre el viento, escuchándose más apagada que de costumbre. Mikoto curveó más las cejas, mirando el camino por donde se había perdido el automóvil y sus dos hijos.

—Vamos. Te prepararé algo de chocolate.

Naruto sorbió por la nariz, marcando el paso que le dictaba Mikoto con suavidad. El viento había disminuido su fuerza y los copos caían de pronto de forma más lenta; afligiéndole aún más.

El presentimiento de que empezaba algo todavía más triste les inundó de forma poderosa, llenándoles el pecho de incertidumbre aún después de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

—Ya empezó todo —comunicó Jiroubou desde una camioneta café con blanco al radio que tenía en la mano, e inmediatamente después de que Naruto y Mikoto entraran a la casa—. Prepárense, ya van en camino.

—_Ya era hora, estaba aburriéndome. Todo listo acá._

Esa fue la señal para que él también acelerara el coche, siguiéndolos por el atajo que le había trazado Kabuto esa misma mañana.

_**xXx**_

Itachi miró a Sasuke desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Sé porque lo hiciste, pero lo has lastimado bastante.

Sasuke le respondió aún con la mirada perdida en el paisaje oscuro y blanco tras la ventanilla.

—Lo superará. Naruto no es débil. Ya me perdonará cuando regrese.

Itachi no comentó nada más, concentrándose en la carretera casi fantasma donde conducía. Era normal, pensaba, casi eran las nueve de la noche, estaba oscuro y nevaba. Él no conduciría en esas circunstancias a menos que fuera algo verdaderamente importante.

Sasuke inhaló el aire bajo la bufanda, llenándose del aroma a lavanda que su madre usaba para lavar la ropa. Le había dolido dejar a Naruto de esa forma, y más después de todo lo que había experimentado a lo largo de ese día; pero si no lo hubiera hecho, la despedida habría sido una eterna pelea de súplicas y puñetazos.

Sabía que ese idiota se encargaría de obligarlo a no ir al viaje, y eso era algo que no permitiría jamás. Se haría más fuerte, más útil. Su padre lo vería de forma distinta cuando regresara y Naruto…

…_Naruto lo olvidaría todo cuando lo viera sano y salvo en casa._

Cuando Itachi se adentró a la estrecha calle que usó la vez que llevó a Sasuke, sospechó que algo no estaba bien. Miró por uno de los espejos laterales, comprobando que la camioneta verdosa que vio en una esquina cuadras atrás los seguía desde lejos.

—Escóndete.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por qué. En el momento que Itachi se apresuró a meterse en una encrucijada, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible, la camioneta verde de atrás aceleró de forma espantosa, dispuesto a bloquearle el paso antes de que girara el coche. Itachi frunció el ceño, concentrándose ahora en acelerar y meterse en la otra encrucijada de más adelante, pero una camioneta blanca, que se había mantenido escondida con las luces apagadas, se le metió por delante de forma horizontal, acorralándole y cegándole con su blanca y terrible luz neón.

Sasuke se asustó, apenas obligándose a obedecer a su hermano, respirando de manera sofocada. ¿Acaso era uno de los asaltos que hacían en las calles que veía en la TV?

—¿Itachi?

—No hables, escóndete. Yo lo arreglo.

—¿Arreglar qué?

Itachi levantó las manos al aire, saliéndose del auto cuando el hombre de la camioneta blanca emergió de la puerta y le amenazó con una pistola. Tenía el rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas azul oscuro y usaba una chamarra delgada y peluda color gris. Sasuke se aterró considerablemente cuando su hermano cerró la puerta y lo dejó completamente solo.

—Dejé la billetera en casa —escuchó muy a penas la voz de Itachi desde afuera. Luego oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse desde la parte de atrás, y casi enseguida las pisadas de otras personas más acercándose hacia ellos.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa tu billetera?

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando algo rompió una ventana de su auto. Se preocupó inmediatamente por su hermano.

—Muévete y los tupiré de balas a los dos —le comentó cuando vio su intención de moverse—. Acuéstate en el suelo, rápido.

Itachi le obedeció, con los sentidos muy alertas y la mirada asesina taladrando el piso en el que se acostaba.

—Hey, niño —Sasuke miró al nuevo hombre de pasamontañas que le hablaba, después de que rompiera el vidrio con un martillo y hubiera metido la mano para abrirle la puerta—. Sal de ahí, rápido.

Sasuke no debatió nada porque ese hombre también traía una pistola apuntándole. Hizo lo que le ordenaba, levantando las manos hasta situarse de espaldas frente al auto negro de su hermano.

El hombre le quitó la bufanda, halándolo de la barbilla para verlo mejor. Sasuke frunció el ceño, succionándose el labio herido y apartándose unos centímetros, rehusándose a que lo tocara. La sonrisa de Kidoumaru tras la máscara oscura se estiró.

—Es este, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió Sakon divertido, poniendo su pie por arriba de la cabeza de Itachi—. Es el mismo de la fotografía.

Itachi abrió los ojos, comprendiendo a qué se debía ese asalto. No querían dinero; querían a su hermano.

—Hey, hey, hey… quédate ahí, no te muevas —señaló el disfrazado Sakon con burla, apuntando otra vez a Itachi con su pistola. Rió cuando Itachi apretó los dedos en el asfalto, furioso—. Nos llevamos a tu hermano, así que tranquilízate. Te lo devolveremos algún día en un bote de basura, no te preocupes.

La fuerza con la que Itachi apretaba el asfalto y la nieve bajo sus dedos aumentó.

—¡Vete al diablo! —en un descuido de parte de su agresor, Sasuke le azotó un golpe al arma que lo apuntaba y después le metió a ese hombre un puñetazo en el estómago. Iba a huir, cuando una bala le rozó el brazo, destrozando parte de su chaqueta y quemándole la piel. Sakon se carcajeó en su sitio, apretando la cabeza temblorosa de Itachi con más fuerza.

—No te asustes —le comentó a Itachi con voz socarrona—. No lo he matado. Tu hermanito sigue vivo.

Sasuke se apretó la parte que le dolía, dispuesto a olvidarse del dolor y de la impresión para echarse a correr por ayuda. El cuerpo obeso que se le puso al frente le bloqueó el paso, mandándolo de un empujón al suelo.

—Tú te quedas ahí, niño.

Sasuke se desconcertó, levantándose del suelo rápidamente, siendo atrapado por las piernas instantáneamente del hombre delgado que había golpeado antes. Ahora tenía su brazo en su cuello, con la pistola fría encajándose dolorosamente en su sien.

—¡Cierren todos la maldita boca! —rugió la voz de una mujer desde la camioneta blanca de focos encendidos—. Vámonos, ¡Muévanse!

Kidoumaru sujetó firmemente a Sasuke del cuello, forzándolo a caminar hasta la camioneta verde de atrás. Jiroubou alzó a Sasuke de los tobillos y luego de las rodillas cuando éste se disponía golpear todo a su entorno, amenazándoles que si se atrevían a tocarlo lo lamentarían.

Mientras tanto Itachi, con los párpados apretados y sintiéndose aún más impotente, trataba de pensar en algo que podría ayudarlo a salir de la situación.

—¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho suéltame, animal!

En un arrebato de histeria, Sasuke sacó una lámina de metal de su bolsillo, disponiéndose a golpearle el brazo desprotegido y regordete del que lo sostenía. Kidoumaru no lo permitió, golpeándole la mano con el filo de la pistola, cobrándose el puñetazo que le había dado.

La bandana resbaló y todos ignoraron el sonido de su caída, como si no fuera nada importante. No tardó en cubrirse de nieve poco a poco, reflejando en el espejo de su cuerpo la desesperación que hacía Sasuke para soltarse.

Sakon dejó de aplastarle la cabeza a Itachi y miró con fastidio a Jiroubou, ordenándole que callara a ese adolescente de una vez. Él le asintió, jalando a Sasuke de las piernas, tapándole la boca con un trapo sucio que había sacado de un bolsillo.

Luego un golpe seco, después la marea del silencio serpenteándose con el sonido del aire y la nieve.

Itachi alzó un poco la cabeza, olvidándose de su histeria por unos momentos, mirando los tobillos delgados y desprotegidos del muchacho que seguía amenazándole con la pistola. Por la posición desequilibrada que tenía al apoyarse, pensó en que tenía una buena oportunidad para tirarlo al suelo.

No perdió tiempo, gracias a la superficie resbalosa y a que su chaqueta era bastante delgada, se encogió rápidamente, logrando dar un eje de sí mismo; golpeándole duramente los talones con el delgado y largo hueso de su pierna izquierda.

Sakon perdió el equilibrio, y el arma botó en el piso como una pelota de goma. Antes de que Itachi se abalanzara sobre ella, una bala le penetró el brazo, asiéndolo gemir un poco antes de resbalarse y volver a caer encima de la nieve sucia del asfalto.

—¡Serás imbécil! —Sakon le pateó el estómago cuando recuperó las fuerzas—. ¡Vámonos! ¡Ya! ¡Ha sido mucho escándalo!

Jiroubou se subió en la camioneta verde, arrojando a Sasuke como a un costal de patatas al interior de ella. Después, junto a los demás, se perdió entre una de las tantas callejuelas de la ciudad entre rechinidos de llantas, nieve y silencio.

Itachi, ensangrentado y con el aire escapándose de sus pulmones rápidamente, no dejó de ver al vacío, pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

Sasuke se había ido. Se lo habían llevado. No había logrado protegerlo como lo había jurado cuando lo vio por primera vez cuando era un niño. Le había fallado por segunda vez en la vida.

Minutos después llegaron las patrullas junto a la ambulancia, avisados del accidente de balas y autos por uno de los tantos vecinos que vivían cerca y que no habían hecho nada antes por miedo a salir heridos.

Cuando los doctores se abalanzaron hacia Itachi, cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en los buenos recuerdos que lo aliviaban como si se tratara de una droga.

…y no supo nada más.

_**xXx**_


	15. Cautiverio

"_**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, Yaoi, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha.

_**Notas: **__Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso._

_¿Alguien sigue vivo por ahí? Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto. Tardé meses, no tienen que decírmelo. Pero los males no me han dado descanso, tengo que mantener mi empleo, cuidar de mis diablillos, pagar las facturas, llevar una maldita dieta médica, comprar medicinas, guardar reposo… y no puedo subir las escaleras, está absolutamente prohibido. No puedo tomar café, ¡No puedo! ¡El capítulo apesta por eso!_

_Aunque el té de hierbas es indiscutiblemente delicioso; el café es el café. Ya se lo he dicho a una señorita antes, mientras me moría de la histeria. En fin, eso no es importante. _

_Quería escribir algo que les dejara con el sabor de "bueno, se tardó… pero el capítulo me gustó"; y yo lo leí y me dije "¿Quién fue la drogada que ha escrito semejante cosa?"._

_Voy apresurándome como siempre, escenas cortas… muchas; enlazando cosas que van a remedarse próximamente. Como soy quisquillosa, es posible que el capítulo sea editado hasta que me dé un paro cardíaco. O hasta que Beecher pierda la Memoria USB –que Carolina tenía curiosamente entre sus dedos, después de reclamarme por la forma en que había dejado la historia-, pero ahora, guardando reposo, y con la laptop de la sombrita asegurada en la mesa del jardín y conmigo frente a ella detrás del árbol… me puse a escribir como frenética sadomasoquista. Leí los comentarios días atrás, tantos ya; ¡Me llene de dicha! Gracias por aguantarme por todo este tiempo. Y a los de favoritos, y a los de alertas, y a los visitantes… de la misma forma. _

_Mi vesícula y mi apéndice… y mi quiste inexistente se los agradecen desde el Infierno de las Vísceras Humanas. _

_Por cierto. La historia ha sido corregida completamente, y va a serlo constantemente porque no me gusta como queda. Hasta me parece aburrida ya. Como de al caso, tenía que dar un aviso, y estoy haciéndole mucha desidia. Aquí está (Pero que dramática soy… diablos)_

_VIOLENCIA, INICIOS DE OROSASU. TORTURA. VIOLACIÓN, SANGRE, MUERTE._

…_lo último aún no, por el momento. Pero este capítulo ya es una introducción. Avisados._

_Como dato de interés… voy a serlo basado en tortura y casos de violación reales. Datos de Internet, de libros; testimonios de televisión y de radio. Inspirados, porque estoy demasiado sobria para inyectarles mi marca personal._

_No odio a Sasuke, de hecho, es mi personaje favorito. Pero la trama está impuesta así desde un principio. _

_Y… err, después de esa advertencia en mayúsculas que espantó a medio mundo; la autora se retira deseándoles buen día y que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida._

_Agradecimientos especiales a __**Kennich**__, __**Misaki**__ (Es la bandana lo que se sacó Sasuke del bolsillo, lo otro ya tiene su historia aquí), __**Didi-chan, Tsunade25**__ (Gracias, gracias. Me has halagado mucho, espero que este también pase la prueba de atención, aunque sea con un seis), __**Arasumi**__ (Gracias por la ayuda, pero preferí hacerlo sola mientras me recuperaba de mis operaciones. Y sí, en México. Sobre las temporadas, err… el contenido va a ser muy duro. A ver si aprueba como los otros, ah), __**Mile-chan**__ (Gracias a ti por el comentario. Y feliz día retrasadísimo de la mujer también), __**Loveless **__(¡Oh, qué vergüenza con usted. No, ¿molestarme por qué? Está bien que me lo digas. Corregí algo, espero y esté bien ahora. Y gracias por todo), __**Kuroi**__, __**Anpo**__ (Te tomaste la molestia de ver mi salud, jeh. Tranquila, ya estoy mejor… pero estuve escribiendo mientras traía el olor a hospital en las venas. Ojalá haya quedado bien. Por cierto, err… no, el final no va a cambiarse. No va a ser feliz, sigo con lo mismo. Pero las dos temporadas sí existen, me faltan personajes que meter e historias que enlazar. Y tortura con sangre seca que crear. Así que OroSasu. En fin, a también me agrada, por algo me paso escribiéndolo aquí. Es tan… enfermo, sí. Pero encantador… de una retorcida manera. Err, no creo estar salvándome en lo más mínimo, así que… me escabullo hasta la otra persona. Disculpa la tardanza), __**Miyazaki Azumi**__ (Creo que sobrevivirás a lo demás si te gusta la sangre. Gracias por esperarme), __**Manzanita Roja**__ (Créeme, me sorprendí con tantos correos tuyos en mi buzón de entrada, Gracias por aquello. Y disculpa la tardanza), __**Kurox**__ (Capítulo listo, espero y guste. Lo siento, me tardé bastante), __**Tsubaki Uzumaki**__ (Y yo también. Jeh. Ya me encuentro mejor, descuida. Pero Sasuke no estará a salvo, a menos que me amenacen en mi trabajo con despedirme si Sasuke sale mal parado. Y lo dudo mucho. No, no. Fuera bromas. Pero la trama es así. Uff, sin OOC en ningún personaje. ¡Qué bien oírlo! No me gusta cambiarle las personalidades, porque entonces no serían ellos mismos y luego, ¿cómo puedo decir que me gusta el personaje si lo cambio totalmente? En fin, gracias por todo), __**Natusky**__ (Espero y no corras despavorida. Pero Orochimaru está enfermo, siempre lo ha demostrado. Mucho no puedo hacer, pero Naruto le ayudará. Espero… err, ¡disfruta el capítulo!)._

_Una disculpa más. Hasta el dieciseisavo._

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Quince**_

—_Sasuke…_

—_¿Qué pasa?_

_Naruto contempló el despejado atardecer del horizonte, y después de disfrutar la brisa veraniega que le refrescaba suavemente la cabeza, brincó del columpio donde se balanceaba; irguiéndose frente al pequeño Sasuke, quien no había dejado de verlo en ningún momento con las cejas alzadas en desconcierto._

—_Seamos amigos, desde ahora. _

—_¿Amigos? —Sasuke empezó a mover sus piernas débilmente, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás. El chillido de las cadenas y el pequeño silencio le animaron a continuar con la conversación—. ¿Para qué quieres que lo seamos? _

—_¿Cómo que para qué? —El Naruto de seis años arrugó la nariz, señalándolo disgustado y con el dedo índice totalmente extendido—. ¡Pues para que sí! No tiene caso vernos aquí todos los días si no lo somos, ¡dah!_

—_Ambos nos caemos mal, tonto —volvió a negarle, indicándole lo obvio—. No tiene sentido que lo seamos._

—_Bast-, baboso…—le respondió, tronándose los pequeños dedos—. Si nos cayéramos tan mal como dices, no nos seguiríamos viendo aquí todas las tardes. Tenemos que ser amigos, a mis abuelos les gustará saber que tengo un amigo ya —Sasuke le miró fijamente, balanceando las piernas un poco más fuerte, provocando que el chillido de las cadenas contra el tubo aumentara—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Amigos?_

—_Diles mentiras._

_Naruto se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero con la boca a forma de pez._

—_Las mentiras son malas, de verdad. Mis abuelos me lo dicen todos los días. Dicen que siempre les diga la verdad de cómo me siento, en serio. ¡Las mentiras son malas! ¡Esa es la verdad!_

—_No debes repetir las palabras, pareces retrasado —Y antes que el pequeño Naruto armara una trifulca sobre el insulto, Sasuke decidió responderle su pregunta anterior—. Ten en cuenta que te llamaré tonto como siempre y que no te regalaré nada en tus cumpleaños. Eso no va a cambiar nunca, ni aunque mi hermano regrese a casa._

—_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡Yo iba a seguir llamándote bastardo, baboso! ¡Y tus regalos no me importan, créeme! —Naruto infló sus mejillas, deslizando la mano alzada junto a la otra en su muslo y la apretó en un puño. El enfado no le duró mucho tiempo más. Aligeró la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos, alegrándose interiormente cuando entendió lo que estaba diciéndole y después le arrojó una sonrisa juguetona y triunfante; haciendo que Sasuke ladeara la cara hacia otro lado, preguntándose si no habría sido un error haberle respondido aquello—. ¿Eso quiere decir que…? ¿Amigos? ¿De verdad?_

—_Yo no dije eso —Los enormes ojos negros se mancharon de una burla blanca—. Dije que te seguiría llamando tonto para siempre y que olvidaría tus fiestas de cumpleaños._

—_¡Baboso! ¡Deja de confundirme! ¡Me desesperas! ¡Di sí o no! ¡Como los hombres de verdad lo hacen, hazlo!_

_Sasuke, con una sonrisita encaminándose a la burla, encontró un error en la frase de Naruto. Y sólo pensar en lo que pasaría después, lo llenaba de una maliciosa satisfacción infantil._

—Sí_ o _no_._

_Naruto lanzó un gritillo de histeria, abalanzándose hacia la única personita que lograba jugar con su mente. Sasuke, ahora con la sonrisa divertida que había aprendido a construir gracias al escandaloso frente a sus narices, extendió la pierna izquierda, deteniendo completamente el ataque improvisado. Naruto frunció el ceño, con la boca arrugada y los dientes apretados, mirándolo como sólo un niño enojado podía hacerlo._

—_Mejor di que no quieres, que soy un tonto por decirte eso y que-_

_Los delgados y pálidos dedos extendidos que casi lograban picarle los ojos atoraron las palabras que salían revoltosas de su garganta. Sasuke ahora sonreía con el iris brilloso que tenía cuando hablaba de su hermano. Ya no estaba bromeando._

—_Cuando me harte de ti y tus gritos… —Sasuke estiró más sus dedos, indicándole al otro que se apresurara a sellar la promesa. Naruto empezó a construir una sonrisa—…dejaré de hablarte, así seamos o no los mejores amigos._

_Naruto ancló sus deditos tostados a los de Sasuke, apretándolos fuertemente. La sonrisa que ahora tenía en la cara era invaluable._

—_Y como eso no va a pasar —agregó el rubio, juguetón—me encargaré que seamos amigos para siempre, ¡para siempre, créelo! ¡Como me llamo Naruto! —Ahora, más animado, se soltó de Sasuke y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del columpio en el que estaban sentados—. Pero no te trataré bien… ¡Voy a seguirte tratando mal como siempre! ¡Te aventaré lodo y agua, y gusanos con lodo y basura…! ¡Ah, y cuando haga frío, te echaré nieve dentro de la ropa y después iremos a mi casa a tomar chocolate de la abuela y luego…! _

_Sasuke pareció sorprenderse un poco, y arrugó el ceño cuando algo en su interior le susurró que por esta vez ese niño tonto podía tener razón. Que a pesar de todo lo que le decía que le haría, se sentía bien. Mucho._

_Y eso fue algo que le gustó… porque una parte de sí se sentía satisfecha, acompañada, lejos del túnel oscuro y solitario que se había convertido de pronto el lugar donde vivía. Ahora estaba Naruto a su lado, riendo, con su cara fastidiosa y reconfortante. _

_Ahora estaba completamente seguro que jamás estaría solo._

Naruto se talló los párpados, mirando con frustración el elegante reloj caoba que colgaba de la pared cetrina. Pasaban ya de las diez y media y no había rastro alguno del hermano del bastardo. Había aprovechado para llamar a Jiraiya por teléfono, diciéndole entre las recibidas llamadas de advertencia que estaba bien, que Sasuke ya se había ido y que Itachi, el hermano mayor del engreído, le daría un empujón en su auto cuando dejara a Sasuke en donde sea que tenía que llevarlo.

Jiraiya había aceptado momentos después, calmándole y calmándose entre bromas que Tsunade estaba tranquila ahora, y que no estaba enojada en lo absoluto con él; por muy al contrario, dado que se disponía a hablar de ese tema otra vez, ahora sin escándalos de por medio. Naruto agradeció instantáneamente con un suspiro apagado y corto, y más compensó que no le diera más sermones por teléfono y que solamente se limitara a avisarle que tenían una conversación pendiente en casa. Después le colgó, en un hasta luego seco y cortante.

Mikoto meneó la cucharilla de la taza de té, preguntándose en donde estaría Itachi. El apretón en su pecho no se había mitigado en lo absoluto desde que le sirvió la cena prometida a Naruto y una vez hubiera lavado la fina vajilla de porcelana.

El silencio era penetrante, tenso. Ambos pares de ojos veían con insistencia la manecilla oscura y puntiaguda del reloj marcando un minuto más, y el segundero, como autómata, caminando a prisa en su carrera sin descanso.

Cuando el gutural y tenebroso timbre de la puerta se coló en cada esquina de la casa, tanto Mikoto como Naruto se estremecieron en el sillón, siendo ella la primera en desaturdirse y levantarse, dejando la taza blanca y verde de porcelana en la mesa de al lado.

Al fin había llegado Itachi.

…o eso era lo que pensaba hasta abrir la puerta. Vestido de una gabardina gris y de unos inmaculados zapatos de charol oscuro, Kabuto le sonrió de una forma forzada e irritable. Mikoto curveó las cejas, extrañándose por su visita y la acritud de su comportamiento. Ese muchacho era muy atento y cortés desde que tuvo el gusto de conocerlo.

Naruto se asomó al lado de Mikoto, entre curioso y extrañado por el nuevo visitante de cabellera gris y gafas redondeadas.

—Disculpe mi descortesía, pero estoy de prisa. Vengo por Sasuke, el camión nos está esperando desde hace una hora y el señor Orochimaru ya se ha retirado, molesto por la tardanza. ¿Podría llamarle, para que se apresure?

Mikoto estaba demasiado perpleja para invitarle a pasar. No entendía lo que le decía.

—…¿Co-cómo? —El latir de su corazón pareció apagarse por un momento—. Hace tiempo que mi hijo lo ha dejado en donde han acordado.

—Pues con nosotros no llegó nunca —Kabuto se mostró impaciente—. Si Sasuke no quería ir al viaje debió haberlo dicho. Nos ha hecho perder el tiempo.

—Estoy diciéndole que sí estaba dispuesto a ir—insistió Mikoto una vez más—, que su hermano lo ha llevado hace más de una hora.

—De acuerdo —el de cabello gris miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca—. Pero tengo un problema. El señor Orochimaru está bastante decepcionado con todo esto. Y _yo_ soy el que tiene el deber de decirle que fue lo que sucedió aquí y porque Sasuke-kun no nos acompañará después de todo —Kabuto frunció las cejas, apretando los labios, creando una máscara de frustración que no sentía en lo absoluto—. Y como verá, ahora me encuentro en un problema laboral grave. Parece un reflejo de mi irresponsabilidad… —suspiró, y luego añadió entre dientes— _Pero eso a nadie le interesa, por supuesto._

En seguida, sin más, dio media vuelta, escapándose hasta el coche en una salida incómoda y frustrada; tal y como debería sentirse si de verdad hubiera ocurrido lo que había dicho.

—¡Alto ahí! —El berrido de Naruto finalizó con un tenso dedo acusador—. ¿Cómo te vas a ir después de lo que nos has dicho? ¿En dónde está Sasuke? ¡Dilo!

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? —Kabuto siguió con el tono indignado en la voz, mientras se giraba y le daba la cara—. Ahora tengo que decirle al señor Orochimaru el descuido de Sasuke al no asistir al campamento. Mi empleo está en peligro por eso.

Naruto arrugó las cejas, cayendo inevitablemente en el teatro que había armado el más grande. Escuchó el paso acelerado de Mikoto al pisar la alfombra, y después el suspiro apagado del muchacho que usaba anteojos al devolverse.

—Lo siento —le sonrió, acomodándose las gafas—. Pero esto es mi trabajo y no me gusta quedar mal con mis superiores.

Naruto miró su expresión, asintiendo débilmente. Al menos parecía sincero, o eso le decía la despistada sonrisa que tenía plantada en la cara.

—Toma —Kabuto le extendió una tarjeta que había sacado de su bolsillo—. Ahí está mi número, para cualquier cosa.

—¿Y para qué lo quiero yo?

Kabuto estiró una sonrisa indescifrable.

—Sasuke-kun me simpatiza después de todo, y me gustaría saber porqué no ha querido acompañarnos.

Naruto consintió de forma automática, tomando la tarjeta para inmediatamente leer su nombre. Yakushi Kabuto, representante.

—Para cualquier cosa, el celular siempre está disponible —le enfatizó otra vez. La gabardina se meció al compás de sus piernas, y los anteojos oscurecieron su mirada. Naruto levantó el rostro, mirándole alejarse apresuradamente.

Luego Kabuto entró al vehículo, despidiéndose del adolescente con la mano, y al segundo después se perdió entre las sombras de las calles frías y solitarias.

Mientras sus gafas brillaban con la luz de las lámparas de las calles, que entraban rápidas por las ventanillas, sacó un celular de su gabardina y marcó el número que ya se le había hecho una costumbre ese día. Luego se lo acercó al oído, escuchando el saludo respetuoso de Kidoumaru, entre un barulla de celebración.

—Mi parte ya está hecha —informó, con una sonrisa cruel y satisfecha—. Saluden a Sasuke-kun de mi parte cuando regrese al mundo de los seres humanos.

_**xXx**_

Mikoto colgó el teléfono después de escuchar el buzón de voz. Estaba preocupada, ahora más que antes. Había marcado varias veces sin descanso e Itachi no se dignaba a contestar el llanto silencioso que empezaba a sofocarle la garganta. ¿En dónde se había metido? ¿A dónde había llevado a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no se comunicaban con ella?

—¿Pasa algo malo? —la voz de Naruto se oía apagada, incluso atemorizada, consiente que la mujer frente suyo estaba por entrar a la demencia.

Mikoto se aclaró la garganta, dándole una negativa exagerada con la cabeza.

—Ve por tus cosas. Te llevaré a casa. Se está haciendo tarde.

Naruto empezó a olisquear el temor dentro de sí mismo con más énfasis.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pa-

—Ve por tus cosas —le interrumpió dándose la vuelta, meneando la cabeza negativamente, ahora con más calma—. Estaré afuera esperándote. No tardes mucho, por favor.

La mujer de largo cabello tomó el abrigo tendido en el sofá y se dirigió con paso veloz hacia la puerta principal. Todo sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

Naruto se orientó a las escaleras, mordiéndose la lengua y cuanta cosa se le atravesara entre los dientes. Algo iba mal. Eso era algo más que un presentimiento, era un hecho. Lo sentía por todos lados. La llegada del mentado Kabuto y la actitud que había adoptado Mikoto, que si bien era tensa desde un principio, se había intensificado desde que empezó a marcar sin respuesta por el teléfono.

Llegó a la habitación de Sasuke casi sin darse cuenta, encontrándola más fría y lúgubre que de costumbre. Normalmente siempre que iba a visitarlo, el bastardo se encargaba de encender las luces y esconder las largas velas blancas que utilizaba para leer de vez en cuando. Siempre reservado, misterioso, y aún así un libro que conocía de sobra.

Maldita sea… ¿En dónde demonios se había metido? ¿Acaso no sabía lo mal que estaba pasándosela ahora? Maldito bastardo. Siempre maldito bastardo Sasuke.

Sacudió la cabeza, encajando los dientes en el borde inferior de su boca. Debía controlarse. Mikoto lo estaba esperando afuera, y solo tenía que ir por una chamarra de Sasuke para abrigarse del frío. Nada más. Mikoto se había llevado la que él había usado antes por error, y no tenía las agallas suficientes para decirle que se la prestara una vez más.

Prendió la luz, dirigiéndose al ropero de madera negra que casi nunca le prestaba atención. Sacó una gruesa chamarra, de un simple color azul oscuro y se la puso en menos de un segundo. Y antes que cerrara la puertecilla, el colorido alegre y chillón de su bufanda naranja enroscada en el rincón, le llamó la atención. La forma que resaltaba, entre tanta ropa oscura y sofisticada, era extraña. Como el de un marcador fosforescente en una pared completamente negra.

Flexionó sus piernas hasta arrodillarse, y después estiró el brazo derecho dispuesto a tomar su tapabocas favorito. Le sorprendió encontrar una bolsa de supermercado debajo de ella, y más cuando tenía escrito un seudónimo que conocía de sobra: _Usuratonkachi_.

Sin importarle lo demás, cogió el plástico con curiosidad y sacó el paquete de cartón que estaba dentro. Ahí, con marcador permanente y con una caligrafía japonesa indiscutible, había un mensaje.

_No pienses cosas raras, Naruto. Es un regalo que necesitabas porque recordé el pésimo cuidado que tienes con tus cosas y nada más._

_No vayas a romperlo usuratonkachi, o haré que me regreses el dinero que gasté en toda esta tontería._

Siempre tan bastardo, sonrió. No había duda del porqué quería tanto a ese engreído tan mal nacido e insensible.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, abrió el paquete de uno de los lados, desbaratando la caja de cartón por completo. Al sacar su regalo no pudo más que maravillarse: Un marco de fotografías, tan sencillo y exquisito que casi lograba sacarle una carcajada. Sasuke era observador, aunque uno muy lento, y era cierto cuando le mencionó que lo necesitaba. La foto más importante que tenía estaba escondida y maltratada en una de las tantas cajas de debajo de su cama. Y no merecía estar así, no. Debía estar en lo alto de la mesa baja al lado de su cama. Significaba mucho para él desde siempre.

Un poco más contento, pero con una fuerte nostalgia abrazándole, se levantó del suelo, tomando sus pertenencias con las manos libres. No tenía caso regresar el regalo a su sitio, de todos modos, ya había destruido la caja y lo único que quedaba de ésta era la excéntrica dedicatoria que Sasuke se había molestado en escribirle. Y que ahora estaba refugiada en el bolsillo de su pantalón, junto a la tarjeta de ese hombre extraño de cabello de anciano.

Limpió el desastre arrojándolo bajo la cama, y luego se apresuró a salir de la habitación después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Mikoto seguramente estaba impacientándose.

_**xXx**_

Itachi apretó los párpados antes de abrir los ojos perezosamente. El olor a naftalina, la luz de neón blanco que iluminaba las paredes y el casi inexistente parloteo de voces desconocidas le dieron la bienvenida.

Volteó delicadamente la cabeza, inspeccionando de forma autista y desinteresada el pequeño cuarto. Una enfermera estaba tomándole el pulso y otra la temperatura, luego se dirigieron a él con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—¿Me escucha? ¿Puede hablar?

Itachi asintió, pero el carraspeo que salió de su garganta no opinó lo mismo. La enfermera castaña que se había limitado a verle y medirle la presión, cogió una carpeta de un carrito de acero que tenía al lado.

—¿Puede darnos algunos datos? Necesito su nombre.

Al recibir la misma respuesta, la enfermera empuñó la pluma que traía en la mano, escribiendo conforme el paciente respondía sus preguntas. Luego, la enfermera que parecía ser la muda en la conversación, empezó a decirle lo que había pasado; desde el accidente a balas, el ingreso al hospital y la operación.

Le preguntó la hora que era y ella le respondió que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Fue ahí cuando les dijo que llamaran a sus padres, pero la enfermera, entendiéndole a la mitad del delirio, le dijo que no se preocupara; que descansara.

Un vistazo al suero y salió de la habitación, diciéndole por último que cualquier cosa que necesitara tocara el timbre junto a la almohada.

Con las luces apagadas, solo, y los copos de nieve cayendo del cielo hasta la ventana cerrada, Itachi permitió cambiar su expresión estoica a unas cejas fruncidas. Tenía que salir de ahí, buscar a Sasuke, decirles a sus padres que llamaran a cuanta policía se les cruzara por el camino y atrapar a esos criminales que se habían atrevido a apartarlo de su lado cuando empezaba a ser feliz.

Era una lástima que la anestesia fuera aún demasiado fuerte para sus párpados, que lograba cerrarlos poco a poco. Y que la melodía tan relajante y maldita lo arrullara a una siesta satanizada, porque sabía que por cada segundo que pasaba, Sasuke estaría bailando con el demonio.

_**xXx**_

Tsunade colgó el teléfono seguida de la cama en la que estaba acostada. Jiraiya suspiró en alivio cuando también apagó la lamparilla, esa que lo había despertado y que le picoteaba los ojos sin darle posibilidad alguna de dormirse de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasó con el paciente? ¿Murió? —la voz de Jiraiya parecía vaguear entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Tsunade le jaló del cabello blanco antes de acomodarse por arriba del pecho cubierto en piyama de algodón blanco.

—No, no murió, viejo verde. Está estable. Me dijeron que recuperó la consciencia después de la anestesia y pudieron preguntarle algunos datos, pero no estaba listo para dar números telefónicos todavía. Está borracho por la operación, y mejor buscarán en el historial a ver si encuentran algo relevante.

—Ah, ya… —Jiraiya suspiró, y luego tanteó entre la oscuridad hasta picotearle la frente con los dedos—. La culpa no te dejaba dormir, ¿verdad?

Tsunade golpeó el pecho en el que se acostaba y se movió hasta el otro lado de la cama, abrazando ahora a su almohada.

Odiaba el pandillerismo desde siempre, pero gracias a la muerte de Dan y su hermano, esa sensación había logrado intensificarse. Por eso ella, ahora una médica admirada, prefería llevar los casos de ese tema. No quería que nadie muriera por esas estupideces. No inocentes como Dan y Nawaki. Sabía lo que era perder a alguien de esa forma tan estúpida e impotente.

…pero la cara de Naruto, de sonrisa hueca, cabizbaja, llegando en un cuerpo tenso por la entrada de la casa, fue mucho más importante. Sasuke había vuelto a lastimarlo, estaba segura. Y si bien no había actuado impulsivamente, gritándose a sí misma que lo empeoraría todo; sí lo recibió con un abrazo y una disculpa de la cual el destinatario se dio por aludido segundos después.

Luego Naruto les dijo que estaría en su habitación y que hablarían mañana de todo cuando quisieran. Ahora solo quería dormir.

Mientras Jiraiya reía y se abrazaba de ella por detrás, y antes de cerrar sus párpados, deseó que Naruto cumpliera su promesa por esta vez.

_**xXx**_

Llevaba horas embotellado en una jaula oxidada, demasiado angosta para moverse de esa posición tan incómoda y dolorosa. Una molesta luz le distraía, puesta al lado del gran y agrietado espejo ovalado; colocado como si la persona que lo tuviera ahí deseara que se viera en esa situación tan aterradora. Sus articulaciones estaban atadas, su boca, reseca y adolorida, cubierta por un pedazo ancho de cinta adhesiva marrón hasta el lóbulo de las orejas. Y por el reflejo que se le ofrecía, también notó su ropa cambiada por una bata azul oscuro con vendas. Al principio se había aterrado considerablemente al encontrarse en esa situación, y aunque aún seguía estándolo, la desesperación y la frustración abarcaba ahora un terreno considerable, apartándole por segundos de su supuesto papel de víctima.

…El dolor en su cabeza, la macabra imagen que le devolvía el espejo constantemente; todo parecía pesarle como si ahora los segundos duraran tanto como las horas. Y el silencio, que antes le parecía tan hermoso y anhelante a sus oídos, de pronto se convirtió en un pitido molesto y expectante; tan frágil por la posibilidad de resquebrajarse a la llegada de quien fuera el que lo tuviera en cautiverio.

¿Quién había sido el enfermo que lo tenía de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que tanto querían de él? Su hermano, ¿cómo estaba? ¿Le habrían hecho algo esos mal nacidos? ¿Qué signifi-

Las rodillas de Sasuke temblaron poco a poco y sus ojos dilatados se clavaron en el detalle que había pasado por desapercibido durante todo ese tiempo. Ahí, en la esquina más baja de la jaula, con el rostro recostado de lado a sus tobillos, unos ojos dorados reían cual demonio jubiloso, con una pálida mano iluminándole la fisonomía gracias a una lámpara.

Cara blanca de fantasma, lengua larga e insidiosa.

No otro más que Orochimaru.

_**xXx**_

Naruto le abrió los ojos a un nuevo día. Su rostro trigueño era iluminado por la blanca luz que entraba filtrada de la ventana por las cortinas, luciendo más pálido de lo que era.

Las esferas azules caminaron horizontalmente hasta clavarlas en un marco de fotografía que alzaba orgulloso la imagen que protegía detrás de su cristal. Ayer no había esperado mucho, siendo lo primero que había hecho al cruzar la puerta de su desordenada habitación. Lo ahogaba una melancolía perniciosa, dañina; olía el aroma de Sasuke en la chamarra, y mientras estaba en la camioneta rumbo a casa, no le ayudó mucho cuando Mikoto, nerviosa, forzaba su vista hasta el límite buscando el automóvil de Itachi entre callejuelas vacías.

Esos dos estaban perdidos, lo sabía. Y ella estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido darle unas palabras alentadoras, de que para mañana Itachi y Sasuke ya estaría en casa, siendo regañados por todos.

Y él, lo único que tenía de Sasuke en su mente eran recuerdos; recuerdos acompañados por una sombría figura sentada en un automóvil que ahora no aparecía.

—¿Dónde están los huevos? —escuchó a su madrina, con la voz demandante filtrada entre los ladrillos pintados de las paredes.

Fue cuando Naruto entendió una cosa importante y dolorosa. El mundo no se detenía, seguía rodando, importándole un comino las personas que ya no caminaban a su lado, o que seguían haciéndolo, pero con el cuerpo tan hueco como el de una muñeca sonriente.

_**xXx**_

Fugaku y Mikoto, ambos desvelados y con la misma ropa del día anterior, se acercaron a la enfermera que les habían llamado hacía apenas una hora.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Están bien, est-

—Mikoto, déjala hablar.

Ella asintió, apretando sus puños. Aunque la hubiera cortado de esa manera tan grosera, entendía que el tema era trascendente. No había tiempo para tartamudeos.

—Se encuentra bien. Recibió una bala en el brazo…

Mikoto ahogó un gemido, con los ojos acuosos y con el brazo de su esposo jalándola del hombro. La enfermera afianzó la seguridad de su voz.

—…pero ya está estable. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Pueden pasar a verlo, está en la habitación… doscientos… —ojeó la carpeta que tenía en el brazo, asegurándose de lo que iba a decirles—…catorce. Puedo llevarlos ahora, si gustan.

Ambos asintieron, siguiéndole el paso.

—Disculpe… —se animó Mikoto una vez más, un poco más tranquila y después de un corto silencio—. ¿Tienen a los dos en la misma habitación?

—¿Dos…? —la mujer de blanco mostró desconcierto, clavándole sus ojos negros a la mujer que le había preguntado—. Discúlpeme, pero sólo tenemos internado a Uchiha Itachi. No hay otro.

—¿Qu-qué? —Mikoto se escandalizó—.Uchiha Sasuke, mi otro hijo, estaba con él… debe estar registrado en algún lugar de aquí, ¡Por Dios, venían juntos…!

La enfermera, acostumbrada a los ataques de histeria de los familiares, se acercó a ella con intenciones de tranquilizarla.

—Lo siento, señora, pero no hay nadie más con ese apellido en el hospital. Por eso tardamos tanto en localizarlos, porque el muchacho no traía celular o billetera donde sacar datos. Si hubiéramos sabido algo de su hermano él hubiera sido el primero al que le preguntáramos donde podríamos localizarles.

Mikoto escuchó hasta el primer punto, después quedó en un limbo. Sasuke, su hijo más pequeño, estaba solo, perdido… lejos de su protección, lejos de ella.

—Vamos a ver a Itachi —le murmuró Fugaku al oído, tratando de darle una pincelada de dulzura a su voz—. Él debe saber dónde está Sasuke. Vamos, camina.

Fugaku jaló a su esposa estupefacta y temblorosa hasta abrazarla por la cintura, asegurándose que caminara y que no se desmayara. La enfermera se adelantó por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, indicándoles en dónde debían entrar. Le sorprendió encontrar al muchacho sentado, con claros indicios de mareo, apretándose el abdomen sobre la bata verde del hospital.

—¡No se levante, aún no está en condiciones!

Itachi, tratando de quitarse la cinta adhesiva que mantenía la aguja del suero en su lugar, miró entre su cabello largo y oscuro la entrada de sus padres a la habitación. Su madre, aterrada, corrió hacia él, abrazándolo.

—Sasu-ke, Itachi. ¿Don-dónde…?

Entre palabras sin aliento de llanto silencioso y húmedo, el de cabello largo reconoció lo que tanto pedía su madre. Y no pudo más que fruncir las cejas, quitándose de un tirón el pegamento que lo unía débilmente al suero. La enfermera se abalanzó, regañándolo, mientras hacía presión en la herida.

Fugaku, haciendo un análisis del comportamiento de su primogénito, también se acercó, indicándole a la enfermera con una mirada severa que saliera de la habitación. Ella alegó sobre la seguridad del paciente, pero Fugaku aseveró el gesto, haciendo que la mujer saliera a regañadientes, pidiendo ayuda a sus compañeras desde afuera.

El padre de familia caminó hasta la puerta, trabándola con candado.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—¿Sasuke…? —intentó una vez más Mikoto, fallando miserablemente por su tartamudeo.

Itachi tragó saliva, apretando los puños… la sangre escurriendo como una fuente desde la mano lastimada.

—Nos asaltaron —inició, coreado por el llanto de su madre—. No querían dinero, o las llaves del auto.

—¡No!

—…Se lo llevaron —Itachi continuó, cabizbajo, con un aura asesina y al lado del llanto inconsolable de una madre herida—. No pude hacer nada. ¡No pude hacer nada! ¡Dije que lo cuidaría, maldita sea! ¡Le fallé otra vez!

—¡Silencio!

El cabello largo se meció a la izquierda y ambos pares de ojos negros dilatados veían la mano alzada y dura que había cacheteado al que gritaba.

Y esa misma mano bajó hasta dirigirse al bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando un celular, marcando números que como delegado policiaco conocía de sobra.

—Sasuke Uchiha está perdido. Voy para allá.

Luego colgó, destrabando la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que las enfermeras y un médico entraran a ver el paciente, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

—Señor, usted no pu-

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices, escabulléndose hasta su trabajo. Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke. Debía encontrarlo en donde sea que estuviera escondido.

_**xXx**_

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando Naruto no soportó más la tensión. Arrojó el auricular del teléfono, estampándolo contra la pared. El gesto consternado y el ruido asustaron a Tsunade, quien estaba leyendo una revista en ese momento.

—¡¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO, NARUTO?!

—…No contestan, ¡No me contestan!

—¿Quién no te contesta? —La rubia se acercó a él, viendo como los ojos azules empezaban a humedecerse—. ¿Naruto, qué pasa? ¿Quién no te contesta, Naruto…? ¡Naruto!

—¡SASUKE! —Tsunade lo abrazó, cuando el rubio estalló—. ¡Ese bastardo no me contesta! ¡No aparece desde ayer, desapareció con su hermano! ¡Su mamá estaba llorando en el auto y no me decía nada!

—¿Por qué nunca me dices lo que te pasa? —Le susurró Tsunade, abrazándolo de la misma forma cálida que cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas—. No te guardes todo para ti, te hace daño.

—Sasuke no está… no, no… ¡Tengo que ir a su casa!

—No, Naruto. Él te hablará, no seas tan precipitado.

Naruto se apartó de ella, viéndola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos acuosos.

—¡Es importante para mí! —El gesto furioso se evaporó, mostrando un poco del dolor que sentía quemarle por dentro—. Por favor, tengo que ir… ¡vieja!, ¡sé que Sasuke no me hablará, él jamás me habla por teléfono! ¡Y no me contesta, debo ir a su casa!

Tsunade lanzó un nuevo resoplido, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sube al auto, entonces. Yo te llevo.

Naruto sonrió un poco, saliéndose de la casa instantáneamente, olvidando su chamarra al filo del sofá. Tsunade suspiró, tomándola y cogiendo la suya por arriba de la mesa de la cocina. Cuando estaba por estirar su brazo en dirección a las llaves tiradas en el suelo, su teléfono celular empezó a vibrar en la mesa con una cancioncilla que parecía la voz de un cerdo. Tsunade frunció el ceño, haciendo un mohín de fastidio con los labios, tomando ambas cosas en un suspiro.

—¿Ahora qué, Shizune? —preguntó, saliéndose de casa, apurada por un Naruto impaciente y preocupado.

—_El paciente de ayer intentó salirse hace unas horas. No pude hablarle antes porque estaba ocupada con el papeleo._

—¿Está bien?

—_Se lastimó, pero ya está atendido. Se arrancó el suero._

Tsunade abrió la puerta, presionando el botón negro para quitarle el seguro. Naruto entró al instante.

—Vaya mocoso… ¿Y la familia? —Tsunade se subió al auto, y mientras Shizune le respondía, metió la llave en la hendidura, prendiéndolo de una vez—. ¿Ya apareció o algo?

—_En la madrugada, sí. Teníamos en los registros el nombre del padre, parece que tiene un cargo algo en la policía._

—Ha de ser venganza —puntualizó la rubia.

—_¿Cómo?_

—Sí… —colocó el teléfono en altavoz, en parte para colocarse el cinturón y pasarle las chamarras al adolescente, evitando posibles multas, y en parte para que Naruto se distrajera en algo—. Ya sabes, el padre descubrió un caso… arrestaron a los pillos, salieron de prisión; venganza. Por cierto, Naruto está aquí. Te puse en altavoz.

—_Oh_ —la chica de la otra línea se sonrosó, avergonzada que Naruto escuchara todo lo que le decía a su superiora—. _Buen día, Naruto… ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien, Shizune, gracias por preguntar.

Shizune detectó el esfuerzo de Naruto por sonar carismático en su respuesta, e intuyó que algo estaba mal. Sabiendo de antemano a no inmiscuirse en los problemas de los demás a menos que la necesitaran, se despidió con un hasta luego, alegando que tenía que hacer cosas con el paciente indomable.

Tsunade le dijo que la vería allá en unas horas y también se despidió.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu paciente?

La rubia sonrió, Naruto había caído en su trampa de distracción.

—Ayer, cerca de las diez de la noche —comenzó, borrando la sonrisa por el incidente—, lo asaltaron unos vándalos y le dispararon en el hombro, luego lo molieron a golpes.

Naruto la miró con interés, señalándole que diera la vuelta en la esquina de adelante. Tsunade hizo lo que le dijo en cuanto llegó al punto.

—¿Le robaron el auto?

—No. El auto estaba ahí, pero tenía los vidrios rotos. Ya me enteraré de los detalles cuando llegue al hospital, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

—¿Eh?, es que Sasuke…

—…Si Sasuke está en casa, no hay problema. Te dejaré ahí. Pero si no está… —soltó ella, más comprensiva, forzándose a entenderlo y distraerlo—…tendrás que venir conmigo, ¿de acuerdo, mocoso? Ahora ya puedo llevarte, me lo has demostrado.

Naruto asintió, abochornado. Aunque sentía gusto que la vieja tomara en cuenta sus necesidades, se sentía completamente ridículo por una extraña razón. Nunca había ido a su trabajo, siempre le decía que ahuyentaría a sus pacientes con su temperamento indecente. ¿Acaso le había insinuado que estaba madurando?

Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke momentos después, encontrándola vacía, con candado y con la camioneta de Mikoto estacionada hasta el fondo. El agujero en el corazón de Naruto volvió a aparecer. No había nadie en casa, ni siquiera el elegante vehículo de Itachi estaba donde siempre lo estacionaba.

—No hay nadie.

—Eso parece…—añadió, y se arrepintió al instante después al ver el rostro apesadumbrado de su ahijado aparecer una vez más. Se apresuró a agregar, mirando la imponente mansión nevada desde su ventana— quizás salieron y se llevaron a tu amigo a comer, o a salir todos juntos… no sé. Puedo traerte más tarde, después del hospital.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí y esperarlos…

—No, no —Tsunade le clavó los ojos, meneando la cabeza negativamente—. Tú te vienes conmigo al hospital. Te traeré más tarde, puedes hablarles desde mi oficina. Y si llegan antes, me saldré temprano y punto. Pero no voy a dejarte solo aquí.

A pesar de que se sentía mal por dentro, Tsunade volvió a hacerlo sonreír con su genuina preocupación de madre. Y más ahora que trataba en lo posible por entenderlo.

—De acuerdo.

_**xXx**_

Con rostro amoratado, de labios lastimados y con la herida ya hecha, más grande y ensangrentada, Sasuke volvió a caer al suelo. Sus ojos tapados con un trapo sucio y sus brazos detrás de su espalda no evitaron el impacto contra la jaula de la que le habían sacado hacia tiempo.

Orochimaru ahogó una risilla cuando el adolescente trataba de levantarse, con sus piernas blancas, lastimadas y temblorosas como único soporte. Más rió cuando Sasuke resbaló sobre su espalda, sentándose en el suelo, con la boca roja y carnosa abriéndose en jadeos de dolor y cansancio.

—Parece ser, Sasuke-kun… —le alegó, acercándose hasta él— que no eres tan fuerte como dices. He de suponer que para lo único que sirves es para tocar el piano.

Sasuke frunció la boca, tratando de levantarse. Orochimaru le pateó las piernas risueño, dejándole un nuevo moretón en ellas y haciéndolo trastabillar hasta que cayó de costado. El gemido que brotó de su garganta no fue mitigado esta vez. Pero su arrogancia se incrementó de improvisto.

—P-para alguien muy fu-erte, como se te llamas a ti mismo patéticamen-te —le escupió con veneno, entre bocanadas de aire—. Amarrarme de e-esta forma… sólo demuestra lo d-débil que eres en ver-dad.

Orochimaru le palmeó la cabeza, haciéndolo gruñir.

—Sasuke, tienes que aprender a respetarme. Cuando yo digo algo —le jaló del cabello, susurrándole al oído—… es porque así es. Aunque debo admitir que sigue dándome gracia tu arrogancia —Orochimaru, con la pálida mano, toqueteó el filo de la bata, abriéndose camino entre las vendas y recorriendo la piel temblorosa de su abdomen —. Pero… me voy a cansar, Sasuke-kun. No quiero deformarte, estás precioso así como estás.

—Maldito cerdo, ¡Suéltame! ¡AHORA! —con la pierna herida, Sasuke alcanzó a golpearle. El más grande gruñó, enfadado, apretándole la quijada con demasiada fuerza, marcándole la forma de sus dedos en las mejillas.

—¡Te lo advertí, Sasuke!

Con los ojos cerrados, el moreno sintió a Orochimaru jalarle de las piernas, arrastrándole hacia quien sabe dónde. Temblaba, de miedo, frío y cólera.

Algo helado se cerró en torno a sus tobillos, y fue alzado del suelo de pronto, columpiándose en el aire entre la espesa oscuridad que no le dejaba abrir los ojos.

—Estás castigado, Sasuke. Quédate colgando como un pez muerto hasta que te disculpes por tus groserías.

La mano que empezó a acariciarle los muslos se apartó de pronto. Entonces sintió una lengua recorriéndole desde la frente hasta el filo de la barbilla. Eso, junto a la presión que sentía en la cabeza por su posición invertida, le causó un mareo repugnante.

No supo si estaba solo o no, pero la puerta cerrándose le brindó de cierta privacidad. Ahora podía quejarse del horrible dolor que aquejumbraba sus pies heridos. Esos grilletes estaban encajándosele en la piel cada vez más, gracias a su peso y al movimiento que hacía para soltarse.

Quería salir de ahí, antes que Orochimaru se le ocurriera otra cosa más dolorosa. Pero más que nada… deseaba que Itachi y Naruto fueran a su rescate, liberándolo de la tortura que apenas comenzaba para él como una rutina dirigida al antojo espinoso y egoísta de Orochimaru.

_**xXx**_


	16. Ansiedad

"_**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, Yaoi, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha.

_**Notas: **__Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso._

_Creo que ahora llegué pronto. Me di cuenta que en dos semanas puedo escribir un capítulo entero de veinticinco páginas, trabajo incluido, porque tengo que editarlo y editarlo y… bueno, entienden mi punto._

_Mi salud mejoró bastante. Ahora casi no me duele el abdomen cuando estornudo, y estoy empezando a reconciliarme con el té. Quizá cambie mi nombre a "Té Amargo" ahora…_

_Oh, no, ¡es broma! Jamás dejaré el café de lado; ¡jamás! ¡Escúchelo bien, doctor desalmado!_

_Gracias por los comentarios, me llenan de una cosa que me hace pensar que matarme los ojos frente la computadora es algo bueno para el mundo. Aunque no lo es, por cierto. Como sea, cumplí mi objetivo de entregar el capítulo antes del mes; porque creí que esta vez tardaría más que la anterior. Pero me sorprendió que el trabajo estuviera tranquilo y que incluso el jefe de administración se acercara y me preguntara como estaba. Es pura cordialidad hipócrita, estoy segura; pero me hizo sentir algo importante. No duró mucho, la máscara sonriente de ese señor se desmoronó tan pronto vio que caminaba más erguida. En fin… esa es la vida cotidiana._

_Pasando al capítulo... mnh, las cosas están por ponerse en marcha. Así que es posible que no tenga tanta acción; de hecho, no la tiene. Pero tiene cosas importantes; aunque err... ¡al diablo con esto! Es aburrido, aburrido. Algunas cosas no tienen sentido; lo admito. Pero prometo que todo se aclarará pronto. __Un agradecimiento especial a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentarme algo (¡Cuántos reviews, sombras malditas! ¡Beecher está tragando como cerdo por eso!). Y también a los que lograron comprender mi situación apretada como ser humano sin cafeína._

_**Carpe0Omnius **__(Espero y siga gustándote, también. A partir del diecisiete en delante empieza lo que tanto he planeado). __**Tsubaki Uzumaki**__ (Mi dicha también fue grande al leer tu comentario. Gracias por tu comprensión. Sobre Sasuke… sí, pobrecillo; pero el nuevo opening del Shippuden no ha tenido clemencia. ¡Me he inspirado horrorosamente! (No sigo el Shippuden, más bien el manga, pero hay cosas que me gustaron que quiero ver animadas). Oh, tienes razón; ese es el plan de Orochimaru. Ya verás en estos capítulos como va desenvolviéndose el caso. Hablé un poco de eso ahora, pero… bueno, la imaginación es muy grande. Suerte en tus parciales, y gracias de nuevo). __**Daiia**__ (Siento el retraso anterior, pero no me encontraba muy estable. No voy a dejarla, porque como es la primera, aprenderé de ella y escribiré otras historias más; mi imaginación se libera con la cafeína. Aunque últimamente también lo hace con el té de hiervas. Sobre las actualizaciones… err, tengo pensado hacerlo cada dos semanas. Depende de cómo me trate la vida de ahora en delante. Y de cómo se comporte el barrigón de Beecher, que últimamente parece más cuervo que gato. Está tan expectante, el demonio. Hasta pronto, y gracias por todo). __**Arasumi **__(Me dio risa lo de la Influenza; por culpa de ella pasé una semana en el hospital por posible riesgo de contagio, porque estaba débil. Patrañas. Al caso. No prometo que va a cumplirse tu ilusión de salvar a Sasuke, aunque imaginármelos con escudo y espada, vestidos de caballeros, me ha dado gracia también. ¡Oh, sí! La parte principal también me gustó, esos de niños me envuelven de una ternura no propia en mí, pero es que son tan… ridículamente adorables, los malditos. Gracias por todo y espero y el capítulo te guste, ¡al fin empieza lo que me imaginé desde el principio!). __**Tsunade25**__ (Señorita, por eso advertí que la historia era medio cruda. Y puedes estar segura que durará… un tiempo. Ah, pobrecillo de Sasuke, pero trato de hacerlo lo más real posible; aunque me equivoque en varias partes y exagere en otras… pero el manga y la vida real… como dije antes; me siento justificada. Lo siento, lo siento. Muchísimas gracias por decir que mi inspiración no se oscureció, con esta parte amarga de la historia, entre Naruto y Sasuke, no sé si están poniéndose demasiado OOC; pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Aún tienen trece años, y comparten un lazo tan grande como peligroso; además que Naruto se siente culpable y todo ese bla, bla, bla que verás próximamente. Mi salud ya está estable. Tus buenos deseos me han alcanzado. Espero y el capítulo te guste; y gracias una vez más). __**Natusky**__ (Oh, señorita, me tiene entre la espalda y la pared. Lo que me pide es imposible, acabaría dando una trama que no planeé para nada. Orochimaru es cruel, siempre lo ha demostrado. Creo que él junto a Danzou, son los verdaderos villanos del manga. Advertí que contenía OroSasu desde el principio, lo siento. No olvide que la historia aún no termina, falta la segunda temporada que apenas estoy escribiendo. Donde hay oscuridad, tiene que haber luz, no lo olvide nunca. Hasta pronto, y gracias por su comentario). __**Loveless**__ (¡Con usted siempre me avergüenzo, no hay duda de eso! Me dan ganas de actualizar cada tres días con su sola presencia, pero ya ve, me es imposible ahora. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, y a menos que me muera, la historia no quedará abandonada; la parte del clímax que estaba contenida por la introducción al fin está liberada. El periodo de pastillas ha terminado, pero el café aún está fuera de mi alcance por otro mes más; aunque no voy a mentirle: he tomado pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando, es irresistible. La personalidad Naruto-Sasuke empieza a preocuparme con esto del secuestro de este último, no deseo caer en el OOC; así que hice lo que pude al respecto. Cualquier sugerencia es bien tomada, me ayuda bastante. Y no dude, por todos los demonios fantasiosos de infierno, que la historia no quedará inconclusa. Soy una mujer ocupada como cualquier otra persona, pero no me hubiera metido aquí si sabía de antemano que no podría con la carga. Siga creyendo en mí, le aseguro que seguiré escribiendo hasta el epílogo. Gracias por todo (por enésima vez) y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Hasta pronto). __**Awe-chan**__ (Buenos consejos me has dado. Y gracias por todo, en verdad. Hago lo que puedo con mi redacción, cada día vas aprendiendo un poco más. ¿Amenazándote con comida? Eso es cruel. Beecher lo sabe mejor que nadie. Jeh. Subiré un capítulo cada dos semanas, ese tiempo me tardo en escribir sumando mis horas libres; dejando de lado el trabajo, los pagos, las compras, las salidas a lugares que no quieres ir pero debes ir… ah, malditos compromisos aburridos. Hasta pronto, y gracias por el apoyo). __**Kinha Oliver**__ (Me he ruborizado, señorita. Que me lea alguien que no sea de México, España o Argentina me llena de… bueno, ¡nervios! Gracias por el comentario, me ayudó bastante. Tenía el ápice en la cabeza que estaba aburriendo con tanta cosa que le ponía, pero veo que le gustó lo suficiente para leerla en español. Entendí lo que dijo, no se preocupe. Y espero que el capítulo sea de su agradado, que mi humilde historia sonríe apenada porque alguien la ha halagado bastante. En verdad se lo agradezco, hasta pronto). __**Mile-chan**__ (Suspenso. Bien, eso deseaba lograr; aunque creí que recibiría comentarios sobre mi mal corazón por la situación que atraviesan los protagonistas. Menos mal que hice advertencias desde un principio. Gracias por tu entusiasmo, es bueno saber que lo que escribes no es basura, que al contrario, vas mejorando poco a poco. Y mi salud, estable. Lo bueno del tiempo es que pasa… nada es eterno; lo malo de eso… es que también se aplica para los buenos momentos, como mi viaje en la nieve en diciembre. Hasta pronto). __**Diana**__ (Me alegra que te guste. Y pasando a tu duda… sí, me refiero a eso. Orochimaru va a hacer _eso_ con Sasuke. Después de todo lo que ha hecho para tenerlo, que no lo haga… es algo completamente antinatural. Pero Sasuke no es débil, es arrogante, algo que le traerá problemas más adelante. Espero y verte de nuevo; hasta pronto, y gracias por todo). __**Yuli**__ (Mi salud es estable. Aunque no sé si el capítulo esté de la misma forma; sin embargo me ha gustado cuando lo he leído. Gracias por escribirme algo, aunque a tu computadora la hayan formateado. Hasta pronto, y espero que este capítulo también te guste)._

_Sin más habladurías paso a despedirme, deseándoles lo de siempre, y que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda será contestada en el capítulo diecisiete. Hasta pronto. _

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Dieciséis**_

Después de saludar a Shizune y al grupo de enfermeras que los recibieron amablemente en la entrada, Naruto siguió las indicaciones de Tsunade para llegar sano y salvo a su oficina. Le había dicho que se acomodara allá mientras se retiraba por uno de esos pasillos blancos, luego que le comunicaran que el paciente problema tenía todas las intenciones de marcharse. Ella frunció el ceño en ese instante, alejándose con un par de chicas, alegándole en ademanes que ese tipo de escenas eran demasiado rudas para alguien de su tamaño.

_De todos modos_, pensó Naruto mientras caminaba, mirando curioso por las puertas abiertas de las habitaciones vacías, no es como si le interesara ver a alguien enrabietado y caprichoso, decidiendo cosas lejos de su alcance. Él quería ver a Sasuke, saber por lo menos que estaba bien… ese bastardo lo tenía con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo; cada vez haciéndose más débil e invisible conforme transcurrían los segundos.

Tras encontrar el elegante título de _Senju Tsunade_ gravado en letras negras sobre la puerta de cristal, Naruto se adentró a la habitación con dirección robotizada al teléfono. Y como las veces anteriores, tras cinco tediosos pitidos, nadie contestó su llamada.

Apretó el teléfono negro entre sus dedos, colocándolo en su lugar y con la esperanza ahora muerta en el pecho.

Maldita sea, ¿en dónde demonios se había metido?, ¿Por qué la mamá de Sasuke no respondía? ¡Incluso pedía que el bastardo de su padre le contestara la llamada, al menos así estaría seguro que Sasuke ya estaba a salvo en casa!

—Sasuke, maldita sea… contéstame.

Y volvió a marcar el número, esta vez con dedos tensos y torpes, presionando más botones de los que eran en realidad.

_**xXx**_

Tsunade llegó al cuarto doscientos catorce colgándose la bata blanca por los hombros, resoplando y con su rostro deformado entre la rudeza y estoicismo que se embalsaba únicamente para pacientes problemáticos.

Antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó el cuchicheo náufrago de las enfermeras, razonando con el que sería su nuevo dolor de cabeza. Volvió a resoplar, planchando las arrugas blancas de la bata y arropándose formalmente en ella como la médica importante que era desde que pisó ese edificio cristalizado hace más de cinco años.

Luego entró a la habitación, el aroma a naftalina colándose en lo más profundo de sus fosas nasales.

—…su hombro está herido y alguna de sus costillas rotas. No vamos a dejarlo salir en esas condiciones, su salud es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Cuál es la prisa por salir de aquí? —preguntó al aire, cerrando la puerta delicadamente. La enfermera de cabello en un chongo le acercó una carpeta, tapándole momentáneamente el rostro del herido con su cabeza cuando quiso echarle un vistazo. Al leer el nombre en letras negras, impreso en cursiva entre palabras sobre el accidente del que ya estaba informada, pensó que sus piernas se tambalearían y la arrojarían al suelo sin compasión alguna. No podía ser cierto. Su boca se secó, rodeando a la enfermara y trastabillando hacia el chico que se escondía entre las largas hebras ébano de su cabello. Estiró sus manos y le apretó de las mejillas, alzándolo, hasta que la luz lo iluminó completamente.

Idénticos. El reflejo de Sasuke en un futuro próximo. No había duda alguna de que la sangre que los unía era la misma. El similar aire atractivo e inflexible; las delgadas cejas fruncidas caracterizando su adusto protagónico en escena. Pero éste tenía algo más. Una cosa que le causaba un transido vasto e inexplicable.

—Salgan todas de aquí.

La sala entera mostro desconcierto, las enfermeras se veían entre sí, dudando en obedecerla o no. Una muchacha, de piel acaramelada, bucles marrones y carpetas verdes en sus brazos, se acercó a ella en unos pasos.

—Pero y el paciente, no creo qu-

La mirada aterradora y afilada taladró con toda su intensidad a la chica valiente que había subestimado su autoridad. El trío de muchachas salió una tras una, más confundidas que asustadas por la extraña actitud de su superiora. Y cuando la última cerró la puerta, mirando al paciente por última vez, Tsunade enfatizó su mirada penetrante y femenina al muchacho de enfrente.

—Dime que Sasuke está por ahí, caminando en el hospital; que no salió herido en ese accidente.

Itachi, mareado y confundido por la forma familiar en que le hablaba la doctora, frunció el entrecejo, clavándole la fría impotencia de su mirada.

—Le contestaría la pregunta si me diera de alta ahora mismo —le respondió tensando la mandíbula, el rostro bronceado puliéndose en torno a su acritud—. Debo hacer cosas importantes, no puedo perder el tiempo.

La rubia se alejó un poco de la camilla, frunciendo el rostro entre la rabia y la impaciencia.

—Alguien muy importante para mí está preocupado por ese niño desde que tu madre fue a dejarlo en mi casa. Respóndeme la pregunta, o te daré más motivos para que te quedes aquí encerrado.

Los ojos negros brillaron por un segundo, oscureciéndose conforme buscaba a la persona de la que estaba hablando esa señora. Y rápido fue cuando Naruto marchó como único sobreviviente en esa inspección.

Los labios del muchacho se abrieron, dando luz a palabras mudas que se estrellaron contra oídos contrarios. Los ojos avellanados refulgían del asombro, sus pestañas oscuras separándose de las inferiores cada vez más conforme la explicación avanzaba.

—…No sabemos en donde está.

Lo demás, desde ese punto, perdió relevancia. Escuchaba a la distancia como Itachi pedía un alta firmada por ella en ese momento, pero lo ignoró con un cabeceo adverso. Lo único que cabía en su cabeza era sacar a Naruto del hospital, evitando a toda costa que descubriera por qué Sasuke había desaparecido la noche pasada.

No dejaría que le rompieran el corazón y mucho menos que le agrietaran aquella sonrisa llena de convicción; no si ella podía evitar ese trago ácido y virulento. Naruto no se enteraría de nada, así tuviera que sedarlo hasta que Sasuke apareciera; vivo o muerto.

_**xXx**_

Shikamaru contempló frustrado como las nubes que tanto apreciaba se entrelazaban unas con otras, formando una gigantesca masa blanca que originaría una nueva estirpe de lloviznas heladas. Incluso nieve, si tenía tan mala suerte. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo. Prefería el verano, el invierno era cosa problemática. Incluso el mover sus piernas en esta época del año implicaba una fortaleza que no concordaba en lo más mínimo con su sistema reciclable anti-esfuerzo.

—…¡Pero me odia! ¿Cómo voy a presentármele a su casa para disculparme?... ¡Maldita sea, escúchame Shikamaru…! ¡Di algo, al menos!

—Chouji está oyéndote desde un principio —le alegó, entreabriendo los ojos y señalándole al muchacho que devoraba patatas fritas, luego volvió a bajar los párpados—. E Ino también está disponible, a mí déjame de lado; es demasiado complicado decirte lo que debes hacer cuando vas a refunfuñar hasta el cansancio. Es, simplemente… problemático.

Ino, quien se mantenía concentrada en la nieve del suelo, encajó sus ojos celestes al perezoso que había hablado, alzando las cejas rubias inmediatamente.

—Haragán. Más problemáticos y aburridos son los exámenes semanales de Ibiki que todo esto —luego se moldeó en serenidad, mirando a Kiba, expectante—. Y con respecto a ti, cabezón, deberías hacer lo que toda persona en tu situación hace: disculparse.

—Ajá, señorita brillante —terció Kiba, acariciándole el lomo a Akamaru, sobre la cobija de cuadros que traía encima—. El problema es que si me corre de su casa no podré hacerlo. Y soy muy cabezota para rogarle, así que alguien tiene que forzarlo a escucharme.

Ino se levantó, sacudiéndose la nieve de su ropa. El cabello rubio corto sujeto en una cinta blanca llamó la atención de los dos adolescentes despiertos.

—Si tanto te importa el idiota de Naruto, deberías dejar de lado tu dignidad. Sasuke-kun es su amigo y con el que más tiempo pasa… a ver, ¿qué tal si yo voy diciendo que tienes sexo con Akamaru, y que por eso lo quieres tanto?

—¡¡ESTÁS LOCA, ESO ES ASQUEROSO!! ¡¡JAMÁS LE HARÍA ALGO ASÍ A AKAMARU!!

Ino se dirigió a él, golpeándole con el puño cerrado la parte más alta de la cabeza. Chouji se estremeció, intercambiando con Shikamaru una mirada nerviosa.

—¡Era sólo un ejemplo, idiota! —le enfatizó ella, retirando su puño. Suspirando con resignación, se cruzó de brazos, sobándose despistadamente los nudillos de su mano lastimada—. Dios… eres idéntico a Naruto. Par de idiotas gritones, una no termina de decir lo que va a decir y… aah, en fin… —Kiba se apretó la cabeza, y cuando el dolor empezó a extenderse un poco más, se recostó en el suelo frío como en un principio. Ino carraspeó y mirándolo de nuevo, agregó—: ¿Ves cómo te pusiste? Ahora entiende a Naruto. Sasuke-kun es importante, y que le digas que es maricón cuando está claro que no lo es…, le molesta mucho. Si a mí me fastidia, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá ese tonto cada vez que insultas a Sasuke-kun, ah? Es como su hermano, su mejor amigo, algo así como Akamaru para ti, ¿me entiendes?

Las cejas castañas se arquearon sorprendidas.

—¿Estás diciéndome que Sasuke es el perro de Naruto?

Ino gritó de ira y frustración, sonrojándose porque creía que ésta vez estaba dándole una lección que tomaría con seriedad. Kiba, antes que Ino estallara completamente, apresuró a añadirle con sutileza, levantándose con la ayuda de sus codos, temeroso de un nuevo puñetazo en la cabeza y de que Ino olvidara ser piadosa con el perro de su regazo.

—…¡Pero tienes mucha razón!, ¡Entiendo tu punto! —las manos que cuidaban a Akamaru volvieron a arroparlo cuando el cachorro se asustó por su impulso. Ino lo miró, aún enfurecida—. Yo también defendería a Akamaru de los que quisieran hacerle daño, pero Akamaru es… Akamaru. Es simpático. Sasuke es un engreído…, no sé cómo puede caerle bien a Naruto.

Shikamaru arrugó las cejas, apretando los párpados y la boca, conteniéndose a decirle lo que traía volando en su cabeza. Es muy problemático, se apuntaba, tendrás que explicarle por qué llegaste a esa conclusión y…

E interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos, Chouji hizo bola la bolsa colorida de patatas y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos; luego carraspeó, mirando a Kiba mientras se limpiaba la grasa pegada a sus dedos a lo largo de sus piernas dobladas.

Shikamaru agudizó el oído, acomodándose mejor entre el grueso y verde chaquetón que le protegía del frío.

—Naruto es tu amigo. Sasuke no. Discúlpate con Naruto, dile que Sasuke sigue cayéndote mal y que no te disculparás con él; pero que por tu amistad, dejarás de meterte entre ellos dos.

Shikamaru suspiró, levantándose hasta quedar sentado con las piernas extendidas y los brazos estirados hacia atrás, a forma de apoyo. Su participación estaba por empezar.

Kiba miró reprobatoriamente a Chouji, frunciendo la nariz como si algo empezara a apestarle el ambiente.

—¿Y por qué diría esa mentirota, ah?

—Porque no le dirás bajo ningún motivo que estás celoso, por eso.

El rostro de Kiba mostró indignación.

—¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no soy maricón, Shikamaru!

Ino cubrió su boca con las palmas enguatadas de sus manos, riéndose burlonamente.

—Quién sabe… ya sabes lo que dicen; los homofóbicos son los más gays.

Kiba, ahora más furioso, colocó a Akamaru en el suelo, olvidándose por un momento que el piso estaba nevado y que podía causarle un horroroso escalofrío. Shikamaru se regañó mentalmente cuando él le dirigió todo su menosprecio.

—Nunca dije eso. Estás celoso porque quieres a Naruto como mejor amigo, y puesto que ese lugar lo ocupa Sasuke, un canalla asocial, te parece imposible que Naruto lo haya elegido primero que a ti. A eso me refiero; tú mismo te has adjuntado el ser gay.

Kiba estaba demasiado metido en los primeros puntos como para prestarle atención al último de ellos. Algo que agradeció Shikamaru interiormente.

—¿Ce-celoso? ¿Yo?

Rodando los ojos con fastidio, el perezoso deseó haber mantenido su boca cerrada. Ahora empezaba la segunda etapa de aceptación-confusión. El gesto de Kiba pasó de la furia al desconcierto, mientras pensaba seriamente lo que le había dicho.

—Sí, eso.

—Pe-pero… ¿cómo…?

—Todos estamos divididos en parejas —le ayudó Chouji a su amigo, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida de parte del otro. Kiba siguió en su estado de confusión—. Naruto y Sasuke, Ino y Sakura… Shikamaru y yo, ¿entiendes? Tú estás solo, a excepción de Akamaru; pero él es una parte de ti, así que no cuenta.

—Pero Sasuke no se junta con nosotros, tampoco cuenta él.

—Pero Naruto sí —contraatacó Chouji, fastidiado por la cabezonería del castaño—. Y su mejor amigo es Sasuke, aunque no esté con nosotros. Pasa con él la mayor parte de su tiempo, y de hecho, es él el que lo busca en todas partes.

Kiba encogió el ceño, llevándose la mano a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente complicado.

No estaba celoso del cretino de Uchiha, Akamaru era su mejor amigo; aunque fuera un perro. Pero se sentía exageradamente satisfecho cuando Sasuke caía en una de sus bromas, porque sabía que a pesar de su indiferencia, le molestaba intensamente; aunque después lo ignorara y lo olvidara.

Era imposible que esa persona tan mezquina, arrogante e intratable fuera más importante para Naruto que él, siendo que a pesar de que era un conocido bravucón, ese idiota sabía que podía llegar a ser un fantástico amigo, muy divertido, con el que podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Menos de Sasuke. La sola idea le causaba un vómito asqueroso.

Podía ser que se encontrara un poco celoso como decían los demás, pero más que nada su orgullo era el que estaba herido.

Sakura, vestida con una delgada chaqueta roja y unos pantalones blancos holgados hasta los tobillos, se acercó hacia Ino con un gesto destructivo.

—¡Copiona! ¡Te cortaste el cabello!

Ino, mirándola con desdén, se toqueteó el cabello en un aire coqueto, alegre que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su cambio de apariencia. Los muchachos rodaron los ojos. Aunque ellos se dieron cuenta del detalle con anterioridad, se habían guardado los comentarios para que el ego de la chica se mantuviera en límites tolerantes. Y para evitar, posiblemente, nuevos moretones si decían algo que a ella no le simpatizara en lo absoluto.

—Hey, Shikamaru… —Shikaku Nara se asomó desde la ventana, abriéndola, apartando las cortinas con sus nudillos.

Aludido y perezoso, Shikamaru se levantó por completo del suelo, encaminándose hacia su padre. Y antes que entrara a su casa, el hombre volvió a llamarle, captando la atención de todos los presentes:

—Dice tu madre que están hablando en la televisión de un amigo tuyo, un tal Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —dijeron las chicas, frenando su más reciente discusión para prestarle atención al más grande. Shikamaru alzó las cejas, devolviéndose sobre sus pasos y apunto estaba de decirle que no le interesaba cuando su padre agregó al final, en voz extraña, escuchando la voz firme y clara del reportero encerrado en la televisión:

—… y parece ser que está involucrado con su hermano en un accidente de arma de fuego.

_**xXx**_

Los pastizales del jardín del hospital eran verdes, cortos y exageradamente limpios. Algo de lo que intuía era completamente superficial, dado que estaban a mitad del invierno y no de la primavera; y porque estaba completamente techado con cuadros de vidrio espeso. Pero eso no le quitaba para nada la belleza que transmitía. Por más que Naruto intentaba encontrar algún envoltorio de golosina en ese espectáculo, no había tenido éxito alguno. No sabía bien si se debía a que desde su posición, pegado a la enorme ventana de la oficina de Tsunade, de fondo al escritorio, la vista fuera espectacular sólo para evitar problemas con ella o que, efectivamente, la higiene era masiva hasta para la esquinilla más oscura y solitaria de ese gigantesco centro médico.

Suspiró, recargando sus antebrazos al amplio borde blanco de la ventana, mirando el paisaje rimbombante alzado a sus ojos sin mucho interés.

No había dejado de marcar a la casa de Sasuke por un segundo, pero nadie tenía la intención de descolgar el teléfono y contestar todas sus dudas con respecto al bastardo más joven de esa casa. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo y luego llenarle la cara arrogante y bonita que tenía con baba recién salida de su boca. En parte por los insultos y por los besos que le rociaría sin compasión alguna. Uno por cada segundo que lo tuvo en suspenso, columpiándose casi en sí mismo por la preocupación que tenía.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto que se tratara de su madrina, pero sí le extrañó que en vez de sentarse a calmar sus nervios, se dirigiera a él tomándole del hombro, clavándole su intensa mirada caramelo.

—Vamos a casa.

El adolescente rubio se giró mecánicamente hacia ella, dándole la espalda al magnífico paisaje de la ventana.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de tu paciente?

Tsunade suspiró, quitándose la bata mientras la doblaba y se la arrojaba encima de sus hombros como una toalla de baño.

—Ya está encargado. Tenemos una charla pendiente y Jiraiya ya llegó a casa. No hay momento más perfecto que éste.

—Pero Sasuke está perdido —le refunfuñó Naruto, olisqueando que Tsunade volvía a comportarse como la mamá gallina de antaño. Petulante y necia por su bien—. ¡Y me prometiste que me llevarías a su casa saliendo de aquí! ¡Lo prometiste!

—Sasuke no ha llegado a su casa, ¿cierto? —apresuró la rubia a calmarlo.

—No, no ha llegado; pero aún así quiero ir. Quiero esperarlo hasta que llegue.

Algo en la mirada miel decidida se quebró, pero fue tan rápido y enigmático que Naruto no fue capaz de notarlo abiertamente.

—No voy a dejarte allí solo hasta que llegue. Le continúas hablando desde la casa, y cuando llegue, te llevaré con él.

Naruto pareció pensárselo por un momento, asintiéndole con la cabeza. Pero antes de salir de la oficina, se acercó al teléfono una vez más, con la esperanza de que ahora sí le contestarían.

Tsunade, torpe, mordiéndose la boca pintada de escarlata con los dientes, cayó a un abismo imperecedero y sofocante, lleno de telarañas tejidas en agonía e impotencia. Sólo ella sabía lo doloroso que era ver a Naruto comportarse de esa forma, esperando algo que sabía no sucedería en ese momento. Itachi, destilando cólera e impotencia desde la camilla, y antes de que le inyectaran un tranquilizante, había dejado muy en claro que Sasuke había sido secuestrado; y que la amenaza de su regreso como cadáver era patente. O al menos, eso le había dicho entre jaloneos, suplicándole con ojos preocupados que lo dejara salir, mientras caía en la anestesia de nueva cuenta. Como ser humano, sabía que se había equivocado, pero como médica, había elegido el camino más seguro para su paciente.

Regresó a la realidad cuando Naruto, abatido, colgó el teléfono negro en su base, con claras señas que el rayo de esperanza que traía se había desvanecido.

—No está —las palabras suaves, acompañadas por rubias cejas arqueadas e invertidas, resaltaron algo que Tsunade sabía de sobra.

Al segundo después, ambos salieron de la habitación, y casi instantáneamente, del hospital.

_**xXx**_

Jiraiya descompuso la televisión de la sala a propósito, a orden estricta de la voz susurrante de Tsunade, desde el celular. Le había llamado hace varios minutos atrás, contándole a medias lo que pasaba y que tratara en lo posible de que los medios de comunicación se encontraran inservibles cuando ella y Naruto llegaran a casa.

La petición le parecía completamente ridícula, pero Tsunade no sonaba como una ebria, sino como una persona que traía consigo una bomba de tiempo entre manos. Y por eso había arrancado sin delicadeza alguna varios cables de la parte trasera de las tres televisiones que tenía en casa. El teléfono también estaba inservible.

Resoplando, y completamente aburrido, cogió la bolsa de sumarios que había ido a recoger a la editorial, antes de sentarse en el extenso sofá, arriba del esponjoso cojín que casi siempre se encontraba aplastado por su espalda.

Suspiró, mirando la hora del reloj de la casetera, que brillaba en verde por debajo del almanaque de la pantalla oscura del electrodoméstico cuadrado. Sería mejor que Tsunade le explicara con detalles cuando llegara por qué estaba perdiéndose un capítulo de su serie favorita de televisión.

_**xXx**_

—¡Miren, allí está!

Sakura e Ino voltearon a ver a Kiba, quien les señalaba el sitio del accidente ahora sin reporteros ni automóviles. Shikamaru se dirigió hacia ese punto, siendo la cabecilla del grupo de adolescentes curiosos.

—Creí que todavía estarían los detectives aquí, como salió en televisión —agregó desilusionado mientras se acercaba.

El comentario de Kiba hizo hervir la sangre de la rubia, visiblemente menos preocupada que Sakura.

—¡Cierra la boca, pelmazo! Sasuke-kun está perdido… ¿Y tú lo único que quieres es ver unos malditos policías recogiendo pistas?

—¡Hey, cállate! —gruñó el regañado, arrugando la nariz. Ino no le simpatizaba demasiado, y que lo acusara de esa forma cuando sólo hizo un inocente comentario, le resultaba intolerante—. Sasuke no me cae bien, pero no quiere decir que esté feliz de lo que pasó. No soy mala persona.

—No sé para qué hemos venido —alegó Shikamaru, observando que habían más curiosos acercándose y señalando el lugar del accidente—. No podemos hacer nada, Sasuke ya no está aquí; y la policía ya se encargó de las pistas.

Sakura tembló en su lugar, apretando los puños y con sus ojos ensombrecidos por el flequillo corto de su cabello. Luego echó a correr, sin detenerse.

Ino arrugó la boca, más triste que enfadada, dirigiéndole a Shikamaru una mirada reprobatoria. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Yo sólo he dicho la verdad.

—Pudiste haber cerrado la boca —le sermoneó frunciendo el ceño—, ella está tan enamorada de Sasuke-kun como yo. Está lastimada en el alma.

Shikamaru alzó las cejas, mirándola incrédulamente.

—Si en verdad estuvieras enamorada de él, también te habrías ido como ella —observó Shikamaru, olvidándose de su flojera—. A mí no me engañas; Sasuke sólo te atrae porque te parece atractivo, no hay más.

Ino se le acercó, con los ojos húmedos y palpitantes, estampándole una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla. Luego salió corriendo por una de las callejuelas, conteniendo el llanto con un gesto adolorido.

—No debiste haber hecho eso, Ino dejará de hablarte.

—Quizá, Chouji, quizá —comentó, acariciándose la piel sonrojada del lado derecho de su cara—. Pero ella tiene que madurar, aunque sea problemático.

Kiba, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, se despidió de ellos de la forma más seria y fragmentada que encontró. Luego se alejó, palmeando la cabeza la cabeza de Akamaru suavemente, acomodándolo entre su chamarra. Ahora entendía un poco más la lógica de Chouji respecto a las parejas de amigos. Y los celos que llegó a sentir de Sasuke antes, se convirtieron irremediablemente en una culpa insidiosa instantáneamente. Hoy, más que antes, la cobardía de ver a Naruto y disculparse, había aumentado.

_**xXx**_

Fugaku estaba histérico. Había enfatizado que el caso de Sasuke se llevaría en completo silencio, evitando a toda costa los noticieros y toda esa masa espesa de personas inútiles y entrometidas.

—El accidente llamó la atención de los noticieros por sí mismo —apresuró a aclararle el teniente a cargo, enfundado en un elegante traje judicial—. Nosotros somos conscientes de nuestras limitaciones. Y la confidencialidad es una de ellas. Le aseguro que ninguno de los que están aquí abrió la boca.

—Ahora será mucho más difícil encontrar a Sasuke. Ellos ya saben que estamos al tanto de su desaparición.

—Lo sentimos, capitán.

Fugaku se sentó hoscamente en la silla elegante de un color rubí opaco, frente a su escritorio. Comenzó a ojear los testimonios de las personas que habían estado presentes en el asalto, escondidas en sus casas y con los oídos completamente agudizados.

—Vayan a ser algo útil —les ordenó, más hosco que de costumbre—. Y descubran quien fue el inútil ese que ha vendido información por unos billetes. Y tráiganlo ante mí; sin dejar de lado el caso.

Sacó el celular de su chaqueta, despidiendo a los policías con un gesto adusto en la mano. Luego marcó al celular que le había mandado a Mikoto al hospital, por medio de uno de los mensajeros del edificio. No esperó más de dos tonadillas.

—_¿Sasuke? ¿Ya encontraste a Sasuke?_

—Aún no —Fugaku frunció el ceño, escuchando el gemido lastimero al otro lado de la línea. Aunque entendía que ella se encontrara alterada, no había razón para perder la cabeza de esa forma—. ¿Alguien ha llamado a la casa? ¿Algo importante?

—_No…_ —Mikoto bajó las cejas, mirando al hombre serio que inspeccionaba las llamadas y le negaba con la cabeza—. _Los que han hablado ahora son conocidos de la familia, pero no he contestado ni una sola llamada, como dijiste._

—Bien.

—_¿E Itachi? Estoy preocupada por él. Necesito que hable de esto, estaba allí; podría ser de ayuda._

—No —los dedos que asían el celular en su oído se apretaron con más fuerza—. Quédate en casa. Debes contestar el teléfono por si habla el que tiene secuestrado a Sasuke, pidiendo una recompensa. Itachi está mejor en donde está, no quiero que se entrometa en este asunto. Ya no es tan fútil como antes, y Sasuke es su talón de Aquiles —chasqueó la lengua, clavando los ojos opacos y severos en el amplio ventanal y en el paisaje blanco que se mostraba entre sus entrañas—. Itachi no ayudará en nada esta vez.

—_¿Cómo hablas así? ¡Sasuke está perdido! Quién sabe qué estarán haciéndole en este momento…_

—Llamaré cuando tenga noticias.

Al colgar la llamada sin despedirse, Fugaku se colocó el teléfono donde lo había sacado antes, olvidándose de las acusaciones de su esposa. Mikoto no era tan fuerte como pensaba. Era una suerte que él fuera la parte sólida e inquebrantable de la familia. Y una lástima que los demás dejaran envolverse por sus sentimentalismos, dejando de lado la cabeza fría y racional que siempre resolvía los casos más complicados.

_**xXx**_

—¡NARUTO!

Jiraiya abrió los ojos, consternado, mirando la puerta sin moverse. Los fuertes golpes azotándose contra ella lo hicieron levantarse del sillón, encaminándose hasta la ventana y ver quien era la muchacha que armaba ese escándalo.

—¡NARUTO! —volvió a chillar la voz femenina, ahogada en un llanto sofocante.

Jiraiya se sorprendió al visualizar a Sakura casi desmayándose en la entrada. Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

—¡Que te pasa, niña!

—¡Naruto! ¿En dónde… Naruto? —le preguntó, con los ojos verdes completamente abiertos y las bocanadas de aire impidiéndole formar una frase decente.

—Está en el hospital, con su madrina ¿por qué? —Jiraiya se acuclilló, ayudándola a espabilarse. Aún tenía la respiración alterada y las lágrimas caían largas y gordas de sus ojos enrojecidos—. Tranquila, niña. Mira —estiró el brazo—; acaban de estacionarse.

Tsunade aparcó el vehículo frente a la casa, pasándole a Naruto su chamarra. Pero una Sakura llorosa, abalanzándose a la ventanilla del adolescente a su lado, capturó inmediatamente su interés. La mano le tembló y sus ojos se abrieron, intuyendo lo que le pasaba, haciéndole señas a la chica para que guardara silencio.

Sakura nunca la vio, clavándole la agonía de su rostro al rubio que, preocupado, intentaba salir del auto. Lo consiguió al segundo después, golpeándose las piernas mientras abría la puerta y ella le jaloneaba el cuello del suéter anaranjado.

—¡Sasuke-kun…!

Tsunade intentó tapar los oídos de Naruto, pero sabía que sería en vano. Odiándose por dentro, miró a Jiraiya acercándose preocupado hacia ellos.

—¡Él no está! ¡Dijeron que desapareció, Naruto! ¡Alguien lo secuestró!

_No está, desapareció. Alguien lo secuestró._ Seis palabras que se repetían con lívido énfasis en un círculo sin retorno. No era posible, no, no. Su cuerpo no se movía, estaba completamente petrificado. Jiraiya, sorprendido y sofocado, vio el rostro de Naruto desfigurarse completamente. Del espanto al horror.

Y lo que antes tenía en la boca como una sonrisa vacía, ahora era una trémula línea apretada, que en cualquier momento se agrietaría por el caos de su histeria.

_**xXx**_

Dosu Kinota se acercó a Kabuto, tambaleante, con su gran joroba impidiéndole movilizarse a la velocidad que quería. El cuchitril en el que se encontraban era oscuro, pequeño y maloliente, con varias cobijas sucias empiladas desordenadamente una sobre otra en el suelo. Kabuto miró el rostro vendado del hombre, iluminado apenas por el calentón de gas natural de la esquina, sacándose un sobre del bolsillo.

—Aquí está lo prometido. Orochimaru-sama está bastante contento con Zaku, que incluso le ha dado bonificaciones extras. La noticia llegó hasta el radio.

Dosu se acercó y tomó apresuradamente el paquete, pero Kabuto lo alejó antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—No tan rápido, Dosu-kun —la mirada negra y afilada de Kabuto se volvió despreciable—. El cadáver será puesto en un bote de basura en la madrugada, justo cuando Kin entre a la maquiladora. Ella ya sabe qué hacer… pero falta tu parte.

—¿De qué parte estás hablando? —el nerviosismo era latente en su voz, pero el coraje en sus ojos lo contradecía completamente—. Ayudé a Zaku engañando a la enfermera para que nos diera algunos datos, mientras un reportero nos veía. Y nosotros le dimos toda la información sobre Sasuke y su hermano, pidiéndole dinero. No debo nada, ya hice lo que me habías pedido.

Kabuto rió, caminando hasta el calentón. La sombra de su cuerpo y ropa, mezclados con el moho de las paredes desgastadas, le concedió de un cataclismo espeluznante y afilado.

—Lee el papel que está dentro del sobre. Eso es lo que te toca.

Con las gafas reflejando las llamas naranjas y rojas del calentón, se volvió a él, lanzando el paquete para que el otro lo cachara en el aire.

—Tómalo como un extra. Y será pagado, como todo lo demás. Pero recuerda… —agregó en tonada misteriosa—, el señor Orochimaru es muy vengativo cuando algo no sale como quiere. Falla en esto y él mismo te tragará como una serpiente lo hace con un ratón.

Dosu tembló, apretando el sobre de dinero, retrocediendo un paso. Miró a Kabuto con respeto, asintiendo fervientemente aunque no había leído lo que tenía que hacer. El de cabello gris sonrió con satisfacción.

Nadie dudaba que la eficiencia de Kabuto funcionara de forma retorcida, y que su inteligencia fuera demasiado peligrosa si estaba al lado de alguien como Orochimaru.

_****__**xXx**_

—¡SUÉLTAME VIEJO, SUÉLTAME! ¡TENGO QUE BUSCAR A SASUKE!

Jiraiya entrecerró su ojo izquierdo cuando Naruto, histérico, le pateó la rodilla con el filo del talón de su tenis negro. Tsunade cerró la puerta con llave, mirando a Sakura rencorosamente mientras ella veía el suelo.

—No sabes ni dónde está, Naruto —terció la mujer, indicándole a la de ojos verdes que se sentara en uno de los sillones. Sakura la obedeció, sin dejar de ver la forma ruda que ejercía Naruto para soltarse—. ¡Vas a lastimarte, maldita sea!

—¡TENGO QUE SALVAR A SASUKE, SÉ QUE ME NECESITA! —Naruto dejó de convulsionarse, escurriéndose hasta el piso, cabizbajo—. Nunca debí dejar que ese bastardo se fuera, mierda. Yo ya presentía algo, yo ya lo sabía… —murmuró para sí, recibiendo una mirada general de pena de su familia. Se recompuso al instante, fulminando a Tsunade, y a pesar de estar en el suelo, su mirada brillaba de convicción; una fortaleza que rodeaba una genuina preocupación que nada tenía que ver con los amigos. El sentimiento era demasiado intenso—. ¡Por eso tengo que salvarlo! ¡Sasuke debe estar por aquí, en algún lado…!

—El auto en el que iba tenía las ventanas rotas —Sakura habló por primera vez desde que entró a la casa, apretando los puños sobre sus muslos, sentada en el sofá y con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la alfombra—. Su hermano resultó herido y… yo, yo no sé. Ni quiero imaginármelo, pero… —El cabello rosado abarcó una parte importante de su rostro inclinado—, pero… Sasuke-kun… ellos lo querían. Ellos habían planeado todo esto, lo estaban espiando —Sakura no aguantó más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y el llanto que se había apaciguado por un momento, resurgió de pronto de su pecho. Naruto se acercó a ella, levantándose, los puños apretándose a sus costados conforme la distancia empequeñecía—. ¡ARGH! ¡Quiero ser fuerte! ¡No sirve de nada llorar aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Quiero que Sasuke-kun regrese…! ¡Quiero que esté aquí otra vez! ¡Quiero…!

Naruto tapó el llanto femenino con un abrazo fuerte, ahogando su cabeza rubia y alborotada en el cabello sedoso y perfumado de Sakura. Él también lloraba, pero era un llanto silencioso, uno que estaba envenenándolo por dentro.

Tsunade mordió su lengua, luego sus labios. No quería decirle nada a Naruto, porque sabía con certeza lo que pasaría; pero también comprendía que si no lo hacía, estaría traicionándolo de una forma. Así como Shizune lo hizo con ella, al no decirle que Dan estaba muriéndose también, en el piso de arriba donde se encontraba su hermano menor. Gracias a eso, sólo tuvo unos minutos para despedirse de él, algo que jamás la dejó satisfecha; porque no pudo decirle todo lo que deseaba gritarle en ese momento.

La canilla de la mujer tembló y ella se la apretó con los dedos de la otra mano; su rostro era una melancolía profunda, dividida entre el pasado y el presente. Jiraiya lo notó, acercándose a ella, tratando de transmitirle la cálida valentía que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Naruto… —enfatizó el agarre en su mano temblorosa, afianzándola sobre su vientre. El aludido no le prestó atención, más atento en servirle de apoyo a su amiga y desahogarse él mismo—. El paciente problema del accidente de ayer, ese por el que fuimos al hospital… era Itachi Uchiha.

—¿Qué?

Sakura levantó la mirada acuosa y vio a esa fuerte mujer desmoronarse sobre sí misma. Naruto se separó de la muchacha, mirando consternado y después enfurecido a la mujer que no le devolvía la mirada.

—Entonces… ¿sabías lo de Sasuke? —ella le asintió, y el enfado de Naruto estalló—. ¡Estaba muriéndome por dentro delante de ti! ¡Estaba marcando a su casa frente a ti y no me decías nada! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE!? ¡PUDE HABER HABLADO CON ITACHI Y QUIZÁ SASUKE YA ESTARÍA AQUÍ, CONMIGO! —las cejas fruncidas tambalearon, mientras su dueño caminaba hacia atrás, soltando lágrimas que no sentía desprenderse de sus ojos. Su voz empezó a oírse más sofocada—. No puedo creerlo, ¡Me engañaste!... ¡Estaba casi frente a Itachi…! ¡Me engañaste, Tsunade… confíe en ti! ¡Creí que empezabas a apreciar a Sasuke, que por eso te mostrabas tan amable…!

Jiraiya arrugó el ceño, viendo a su ahijado más alterado que nunca. Le dolía horriblemente como esa boca que antes fabricaba bromas y tonterías, se deformara en gritos acusadores llenos de decepción y amargura. Tsunade compartía su dolor de padre, sintiéndose pequeña, torpe y estúpida porque lo que le rugía Naruto con tanto ahínco era una parte exagerada de lo que pasaba en realidad.

—…¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto quiero a ese bastardo, en lo inútil que me siento ahora que tanto me necesita y no puedo ayudarlo porque no sé a dónde diablos se lo han llevado esos mal paridos! —Las lágrimas caían con más fuerza de sus ojos cerrados, mientras su espalda resbalaba de la pared al suelo, derritiéndose completamente—. Hablé tantas veces a su casa… y luego Itachi estaba allí, _allí_… tan cerca. ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso, vieja? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Decirle que era por su bien le parecía una respuesta absurda. No sabía que debía hacer ahora. Sakura se acercó a Naruto, abrazándolo suavemente, ambos llorando más silenciosamente que antes.

Jiraiya se separó de su esposa, mirando los números color neón verde de la casetera; marcaban la una y media.

—Súbanse al auto —buscó en sus bolsillos las llaves que siempre traía consigo: las de la casa y las de la camioneta—. Vamos de regreso al hospital, a sacarle todo lo posible a Itachi, para buscar a Sasuke inmediatamente.

Abriendo la casa con la llave recién encontrada, tanto Sakura como Naruto corrieron al vehículo del que antes el rubio se había bajado. Tsunade se apoyó en la puerta, tomando aire, susurrándole que ella se quedaría en casa. Jiraiya asintió, pensando que era la mejor decisión que había tomado a lo largo del día.

Cuando el coche empezó a deslizarse en la calle, Naruto clavó sus ojos azules en el parco reflejo que le devolvía la ventanilla de sí mismo; haciéndose una promesa inquebrantable: traería de regreso a Sasuke. Vivo. Y jamás volvería a apartarse de su lado.

—Sasuke regresará, lo juro.

Sakura asintió, recargándose en su hombro. Naruto había desalojado el llanto que llevaba dentro y ahora su visión se encontraba más serena. Porque las promesas que Naruto se hacía a sí mismo eran divinas. Y lo eran, porque él se encargaba de cumplirlas, por muy inalcanzables que parecieran desde el principio.

Ella también lo ayudaría, le costase lo que le costase. Solo esperaba que Sasuke resistiera lo más que pudiera, que no se rindiera; porque si lo hacía, caería en lo más profundo de un abismo oscuro y deprimente por perder a la única persona que había deseado robarle su primer beso.

_**xXx**_


	17. Oprobio

"_**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, Yaoi, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha.

_**Notas: **__Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso._

_Estoy muriéndome en el calor después de la lluvia. Y no tengo aire acondicionado; salvo el maldito abanico que está desarmado en algún lugar dentro del armario… pero bien, pasemos a lo importante:_

_**Tsubaki Uzumaki**__ (Recuerdo cuando estaba en la universidad y hacía lo mismo; leyendo cualquier cosa menos los carísimos libros de texto de la escuela. Lo de Naruto lo verás en el dieciocho. Tienes razón acerca de lo de Sakura, ella adora a Sasuke; aunque el cariño no sea correspondido. Hablaré de eso en el siguiente, creo. El OOC, espero seguir manteniéndolo a raya; porque no me gusta en lo absoluto. Trato de hacer que los personajes sean personas con su personalidad. Eso es lo que me preocupa ahora, y me alegra bastante que te parezca bien la forma que lo hago. Mnh… y con respecto a tu pregunta; tengo imaginado que sería una mezcla de los dos últimos que has dicho. Aunque puede cambiar, dependiendo de que más se me meta en la cabeza. Gracias por todo y nos veremos en dos semanas más). __**Carpe0Omnius**__ (¡Qué bien que el capítulo anterior no le haya parecido pesado! Pero creí que les parecería pesado leer las reacciones de los personajes, la justificación de Kiba y todo lo demás. Me gustó, pero me imaginé que sería tedioso para ustedes. En fin, dejo mis paranoias para después. No te preocupes, Sasuke sale aquí; pero no de la forma que todos quisiéramos. Bueno, casi todos. Gracias por todo, en verdad. La primera historia larga siempre es con la que más aprendes. Eso de ser novata tiene sus ventajas. Hasta pronto). __**Katrina Himura**__ (Exactamente. Es un capítulo de transición; por eso creía que sería aburrido para ustedes. Pero como no es así y me equivoqué, ya no hay que hablar de eso. Es cierto, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí; pero asumí que te daba flojera o que estarías ocupada. ¿Te remuevo muchas cosas? Espero que sea positivo, de alguna manera. Y gracias por el apoyo… y espero que consigas esos abrazos cálidos que te aprieten. Te prestaría a mi gato; pero el desgraciado encaja las garras horrorosamente. Hasta pronto). __**Natusky**__ (Te recomendaría que dejaras de leer las partes en las que sale Sasuke. La parte cruda está acercándose, la siento brotando de mis dedos y mi cabeza. Pero él es fuerte, muy arrogante y mudo; pero fuerte. Oh, lo de Senju. Verás… como Tsunade no tiene apellido, y Jiraiya tampoco, me basé en el primer Hokage para eso. Su abuelo fallecido; Hashimara Senju. Y así quedó. Naruto es Naruto; vimos su terquedad en el manga tratando de ir por Sasuke aunque todo el mundo le dijera que era inútil. Lo hará). __**Tsunade**__ (Bueno, Itachi y Mikoto tienen más protagonismo en este capítulo que en el otro. De eso no hay dudas. Sobre lo de Kiba, quería ponerlo para que entendieran más o menos su situación, porque él y los demás aparecerán adelante; y porque si no lo hacía, después no tendría tiempo y espacio. Tranquila, todo eso va a escribirse. Y si tanto odias a los pederastas y a los sádicos; creo, señorita, que Orochimaru le reventará los riñones. Hasta pronto y gracias por todo). __**Denisuki**__ (No se preocupe, entiendo. Cuando estás muerta, estás muerta. Me ha pasado demasiadas veces, tch. Err… sobre lo del té, no digo que no sea delicioso, porque lo es, pero me crié con los granos del café desde la cuna roída y mis pañales blancos. No puedo preferir el té, es imposible. Pero me alegra que le guste tanto; escuché por ahí que es muy saludable. Espero y algún día se le cumpla su ilusión de ir a China y beber té allí. Tomaré en cuenta el consejo, porque tiene muchísima razón. Paranoias de la primera historia. Eso es lo que me sucede ahora. Pues, en verdad, esto está cayendo. La parte divertida pasó en su auge. Y la trama central se está desenvolviendo; podría decirse que la parte más difícil empieza. Y con respecto a Ino y sus nudillos, lo escribí por esa razón. Es humana, siente dolor y golpearle con los nudillos de esa forma debe ser doloroso. Me alivia que los personajes se sientan reales; es lo que trato de hacer para que la historia no se torne aburrida. Y el momento de Naruto al enterarse… pues, sumado con su personalidad y el cariño que le tiene a Sasuke; no encontré otra forma más adecuada. Hasta pronto, y espero que el sueño te haya caído bien; porque cuando uno está cansado, sienta de maravilla). __**Kinha Oliver**__ (Fugaku tiene su encanto para ser odiado. De eso no hay dudas. Itachi, Mikoto, Naruto… Sasuke. Esos son los que más sufrirán. Y sobre lo de Orochimaru, se destapará completamente más adelante. Gracias por todo y espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado también. Hasta pronto). __**Andrómeda**__ (De acuerdo, entiendo su punto. Pero advertí desde un principio lo que la gente se atenía al leer la historia. La puse en M, muchas advertencias, y toda esa precaución. Me llamó la atención tu punto sobre las violaciones abundantes en el fandom, que, como dijiste, parece que es divertido. Pero no lo es. Así que… te gusta tanto, pero la odias por la forma que te hace sentir. Lamento eso, pero no puedo hacer mucho. Agradezco que te guste, y si no soportas leerla, agradecería más que dejaras de hacerlo. La historia va en picada. Hoy se da una muestra de ello. Hasta pronto y buena suerte). __**Mireille**__ (Primeramente, le doy la bienvenida a la tripulación. Leer dieciséis capítulos de golpe debió ser un poco cansado. Oh, válgame, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Llegó en el momento justo en que esto está oscureciéndose. Sasuke es indomable, manipulable, pero indomable. Y su arrogancia… demonios, en verdad causará problemas este muchacho. Recuerde a Naruto y su terquedad. Recuerde como en el manga sigue buscándolo. Hasta pronto y espero el capítulo le guste). __**Awe-chan**__ (Sasuke saldrá en la mayoría de los capítulos siguientes, para gusto y disgusta de varios; acompañado de otros en su prisión. El "eso" aparecerá, no hay duda. Debe hacerlo. Con respecto a Sakura, ella adora a Sasuke, siempre se ha preocupado por él en lo que he leído del manga. De chiquilla era irritante, así como lo dijo Sasuke, pero maduró y se fortaleció. Eso es lo que quiero resaltar en ella aquí, porque si hubo un cambio aunque digan que no es cierto. Sobre Naruto, no te preocupes, ése es más terco y obstinado que una mula. Verás cómo voy a manejarlo en ese tema más adelante. Gracias por el ánimo y el comentario. Hasta pronto). __**Loveless**__ (¡Claro que no dejaré mi café! ¡Eso sería inconcebible, señorita! Su punto del capítulo me ha encantado. Así es como debe ser. Aunque le pido tolerancia con el tema de Sasuke, muchas me han pedido algo imposible. Recuerde las intenciones de Orochimaru antes de todo este lío. Me imaginé la "súper patada Uzumaki" enfrentándose a la serpiente. Fue gracioso. Y aquí está listo. Espero le guste y también deseo que se encuentre bien allá donde está. Hasta pronto y gracias por lo que ha escrito). __**Diana**__ (Y no tardaré. Esa pareja saldrá pronto como un sol dorado de media noche. Hasta pronto). __**Mile-chan**__ (Parece ser que todo el mundo extrañó a Sasuke; aunque su regreso de aquí en adelante no será amable como antes. Gracias por el apoyo y hasta pronto). __**Yuli **__(El capítulo no ha tardado tampoco esta vez. Hasta pronto y gracias por todo). __**Nanase Oikawa**__ (Hay partes más duras a lo largo de la historia. Y esa era una de ellas. Hasta pronto). __**Arasumi**__ (¡No, no! ¡No voy a cambiar mi nombre! Era una broma malintencionada para mi doctor, que debe estar espiándome en algún lado del mundo. Sasuke dice presente… pero de una forma más, err… ¿enraizada? Y poco a poco estoy acercándome a esa maraña de situaciones. Sakura es un personaje importante, será un gran apoyo para Naruto. Me encuentro mejor, y más me vale ni enfermarme o me despedirán y después… pues, todos sabemos lo que pasa después. Hasta pronto y espero y la lluvia moje la tierra donde vives)._

_Muy bien. Ahora que ya me comuniqué con los que me escribieron; empiezo otra vez diciendo que toda cuanta advertencia escribí al principio va a enfatizarse más en cada capítulo. OroSasu, lectores. Violencia, tortura y todo eso._

_Hasta dentro de dos semanas… y recuerden que el verano es la época más asfixiante (e intolerante) del calendario. _

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Diecisiete**_

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Naruto, sin esperar a los demás, corrió hasta recepción, donde por suerte le atendió una de las muchachas que lo habían recibido anteriormente; en compañía de Tsunade. La chica de cabello café lo miró por un momento, ordenando las carpetas verdes que tenía en el brazo dentro de un almanaque.

—¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Aquella voz incrédula no podía más que coincidir con las delgadas y curveadas cejas alzadas—. Creí que te habías ido con Tsunade-sama, ¿has olvidado algo?

El aludido negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirándola con un gesto automático e inquieto. La recepcionista se cohibió un poco, distrayéndose ahora con los nuevos fólders apilados junto a la computadora.

—…Uchiha Itachi

La chica parpadeó, prestándole atención de nuevo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿En dónde está… el cuarto de Itachi Uchiha?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —le sonrió, señalándole la televisión que colgaba de la pared, varios metros atrás; ignorando el rostro sombrío frente a ella—. ¿Es por el accidente que salió en televisión? No debes estar vagabundeando por las habitaciones por eso, los familiares podrían-

—¡No! —Naruto estalló, sus cejas fruncidas peligrosamente amenazantes. Ella se sobresaltó—. ¡Dime dónde demonios está Itachi Uchiha! ¡Es de vida o muerte!

La sala, antes atestada por un leve parloteo, enmudeció, entrometida, mirando el cuadro que hacía Naruto y la recepcionista.

—Lo siento, pero-

—Viene conmigo —Jiraiya apretó el hombro tembloroso de Naruto, llegando en el momento justo con Sakura detrás—. Los tres venimos a visitar a Itachi, es importante.

La muchacha se atusó las puntas del cabello café, mirando a cada uno antes de dirigirse a Jiraiya con la cara firme y decidida.

—Los niños no pueden pasar; es una regla higiénica. Sólo puede entrar usted —luego miró a Naruto, quien la veía con el ceño fruncido y los puños tiesos y apretados a sus costados; furioso de que no le permitiera la entrada. Ella suspiró, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa—. Lo siento, pero esas son las reglas. Me gustaría ayudarte, Naruto-kun, pero mi deber-

El ceño fruncido en el rostro tostado se arrugó más.

—¡En qué maldita habitación está! ¡Estoy perdiendo el tiempo!

—No grites, Naruto-kun —Shizune se acercó a ellos, mordiéndose el labio cuando la mirada feroz, dolida y fosca, se clavó en ella con la intensidad de un relámpago—. Él está hospedado en la habitación doscientos catorce. Síganme y yo misma me encargaré de llevarlos hasta allá.

La mujer que se encontraba en la recepción cambió automáticamente la sorpresa por un ceño fruncido, sintiéndose relegada de su puesto y de la autoridad que ejercía detrás de esa computadora.

—No pueden entrar, Shizune-san. Está _prohibido_. Reglas son reglas.

La aludida le clavó la mirada con seriedad antes de dirigirla a las tres personas que ya se habían posicionado a su lado, impacientes.

—Orden de Tsunade-sama.

Y la muchacha cerró la boca, encogiéndose en la silla negra de ruedas frente al delgado monitor plateado de la oficina. Si era orden de su superiora, la autoridad que tenía sobre quién podía o no entrar, se desvanecía completamente. Mientras clavaba los ojos en la televisión y en las personas curiosas que la veían, Shizune y los demás se perdieron por el pasillo, doblando a la izquierda apresuradamente, tratando de imitar el troteo veloz con el que el rubio movilizaba sus piernas.

_**xXx**_

Mikoto estaba a medio metro de la televisión y su aspecto era tan atormentado y desolado como el de una niña perdida en un centro comercial. El hombre del noticiero hablaba del accidente, dando el nombre de sus hijos, alegando con palabras serias y aprensivas detalles que Fugaku no había querido revelarle en ningún momento. Quiso sentarse en el sofá, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para hacerlo. Las imágenes del vehículo, aparcado triste entre nieve sucia tatuada por llantas criminales y bañada en pequeños vidrios rotos y brillantes esparcidos a sus lados, era demasiado para ella. Pensar en que esa noche estaban ahí, solos, sin que nadie se armara del valor suficiente y los ayudara… pensar que ella estaba en la cocina, a salvo, preparándole algo de cenar a…

Mikoto descendió la mirada al suelo y vio que bajo sus pálidos pies desnudos no había nada reconfortante. Se sentía mal, llena de una ansiedad e impotencia desgarradora que se comía una a una sus entrañas. ¿Cómo estaría su hijo ahora? ¿En qué lugar de la ciudad estaba? ¿Acaso todavía se encontraba allí, o se lo habían llevado a otro lugar, aún más lejos?

¿…estaría bien? _¿Estaría vivo?_

Su rostro se deformó en llanto y agua caliente le mojó las mejillas, afianzándose en líneas rectas que viajaban al filo de su barbilla, cayendo en picada hasta la alfombra escarlata. No podía imaginarse a Sasuke, su hijo más pequeño, de apenas trece años, agonizando, muriendo… siendo arrojado a una esquina oscura en su último soplo de vida. No, no… no podía…

El timbre del teléfono le sacó un escalofrío, corriendo más que caminando hacia el hombre que inspeccionaba las llamadas. Él, como las veces anteriores, hizo un ademán negativo con la cabeza; señalándole el número que conocía perfectamente como el de Teyaki, el hermano de su esposo. Había recibido varias llamadas de él y Shisui, incluso de Tekka, Inabi y Yashiro, que siempre habían mostrado una abierta apatía hacia su hijo más grande. Apretó los puños, clavando la mirada oscura en las frías losetas blancas del suelo. Pero ninguna de todas esas se comparaba con la que más dolor le causaba: el insistente número de Naruto, repitiéndose una y otra vez, una después de la otra.

Hacía un tiempo había recibido múltiples llamadas del hospital, alertándola de un posible daño a Itachi, marcando ella misma desde el celular y olvidando por un segundo la estricta orden de su esposo de no llamar a nadie; pero la enfermera que le contestó desde la habitación de su hijo le tranquilizó, diciéndole que todo estaba controlado y que Itachi estaba durmiendo.

Aunque esa sensación duró tanto como llegó, sustituyéndose en amargura, cuando se le ocurrió pasarle el número insistente que no dejaba de sonar en el teléfono de su casa. El solo nombre de la doctora Senju Tsunade delineada en la voz suave de la muchacha, fue suficiente para que su mente atara cabos: la madrina de Naruto, la mujer fuerte y agresiva que lo regañaba por la desfachatez incauta con la que se movía a todos lados sin su permiso. Era probable que las llamadas fueran de él, siendo que Itachi se encontraba estable y no había razón alguna para que la doctora le hablara, dado que no mantenía una relación amistosa con ella. Y Naruto ya había marcado desde su casa con anterioridad, reflejando esa misma intensidad; mortificándola un poco más. Él lo quería tanto. El único amigo de Sasuke; con el que podía desenvolverse sin ese miedo de no ser completamente perfecto.

El nudo en su garganta y estómago se intensificó, agrietándole el rostro aún más con la incolora angustia que la dominaba. Pero no podía contestarle a nadie. No hasta que el secuestrador hablara y pidiera la recompensa, porque si lo hacía antes y no atendía su llamada, jamás se lo perdonaría. Ese error podía producir penas innecesarias.

Con las cejas arqueadas en tristeza, volvió a la sala, apagando la televisión en el momento justo en que salía un hombre vestido como esquimal, comentando lo que había escuchado la noche del accidente; haciendo ademanes exagerados como si él hubiera sido parte de las víctimas. Mikoto lo vio esfumarse cuando la pantalla se oscureció, taladrándole su mirada enrojecida, etiquetándolo de cobarde por no haber hecho nada al respecto esa noche.

Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, encajando las palmas de sus manos a los costados de la cabeza, estrujándose el cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo. Que ese cleptómano sinvergüenza hablara rápido, pidiéndoles hasta el último centavo de sus ahorros como recompensa; no importaba. Deseaba terminar cuanto antes esa pesadilla, abrazada a Sasuke hasta sacarse el aire de los pulmones.

_**xXx**_

La enfermera que tenía como trabajo exclusivo cuidar del paciente de la habitación doscientos catorce pegó un respingo cuando alguien abrió estrepitosamente la puerta. Se levantó de la silla, colocando la revista que leía a un lado sobre una mesa blanca, viendo como un niño rubio se dirigía a la camilla como si no le importara nada más.

El gesto feroz que él tenía plasmado en el rostro se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en una mueca apesadumbrada y acongojante. Si se pareciera más al joven que estaba postrado en la camilla, habría apostado a que se trataba del supuesto hermano desaparecido.

Iba a acercarse a él, recordando de improvisto que no podía entrar a la habitación, cuando vio a la asistente de la directora ingresando a la habitación, junto a dos personas más; haciéndole un ademán con las manos de que se haría responsable de todo.

Sakura miró al hermano de Sasuke, soltando un hipido que asilenció con la palma de su mano al ver por un segundo el adolescente de trece años y no al más grande postrado en la cama. Su parecido era increíble, tanto, que una sensación de alivio le delineó la punta del corazón para después convertirse en una espina puntiaguda. _Sasuke no está aquí_, le decía la parte racional de su cerebro, curveándole las cejas, _Sasuke no está aquí._

—_Maldición_… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera? ¿Por qué estás así? —la vocecilla trémula de Naruto se escuchó, llamando la atención de todos. Sakura lo miró, arqueando las cejas tristes con más intensidad—. ¿En dónde está el bastardo de tu hermano? ¿En dónde dejaste a Sasuke-

—Está sedado, no creo que esté escuchándote —intervino la enfermera, encaminándose del lado de la cama donde estaba el tubo del suero.

Naruto la ignoró, clavándole los ojos azul rey al que dormía tranquilamente, apretando los puños hasta que sintió tronarse las canillas.

—¿Cómo puedes dormirte? ¡Sasuke está perdido, despiértate ya! —y sin que nadie le dijera nada, mudos de sorpresa, se subió a la cama, jaloneando a Itachi del cuello—. ¡Despiértate, tenemos que buscarlo antes que sea más tarde! ¡Itachi, _maldición_! ¡Sasuke…!

La enfermera histérica, junto a Shizune, se abalanzaron contra Naruto, arrastrándolo hasta el sillón verde del fondo, tratando de tranquilizarlo y que no fuera a subirse a la cama otra vez. Jiraiya frunció el ceño, mirando el espectáculo con tirantez y agresividad.

—¡Naruto! —rugió como no lo hacía en años, asustando a Sakura que veía todo sin saber qué hacer. El rubio apretó la boca, frunciendo las cejas cada vez más mientras dejaba de moverse y taladraba el suelo desinfectado con los ojos temblorosos—. Sigue comportándote de esa manera y nos devolveremos a casa. Ya no eres un niño y entiendes lo que está pasando perfectamente—Jiraiya miró a Itachi, siendo atendido por la enfermera que se había separado de su ahijado cuando lo vio más calmado—. Contrólate. Estamos en un hospital. No grites. No te traje para que actuaras de esa forma tan inmadura, sino para que Itachi nos dijera lo que ha ocurrido —los ojos negros miraron al Naruto cabizbajo, que trataba de contener el temblor de su espalda. Shizune le acarició la cabeza, entristecida. Al verla, recordó algo importante—: Lo sedaron porque quería salir del hospital, por eso está dormido. No pienses otras cosas —Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos, intensificando su voz grave y estricta—. Y hablarás con él hasta que se le pase el efecto de la anestesia ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto o nos regresamos a casa con Tsunade?

Naruto no pudo responderle, apretando los puños fuertemente. Una lágrima se estampó en el suelo, mojándole los ojos arrugados de histeria. Se sentía tan débil, tan impotente, tan inútil. Jiraiya se molestó al ser ignorado, mirándolo con dureza.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura tembló, asustada por el grito como si fuera ella la regañada— ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Naruto movió positivamente la cabeza, apretándose la nariz enrojecida en el hueco que hacían sus rodillas, sofocando el gemido mocoso de su llanto impotente. Jiraiya lo miró un poco más, caminando hasta él, abrazándole los hombros mientras lo escuchaba moquear. Se apresuró a invitar a Sakura cuando la vio titiritar en su lugar, como si la ventana estuviera abierta y se le estrellara el viento frío contra la cara.

La enfermera que inspeccionaba a Itachi, indignada, llamó a Shizune y esta se levantó de su lugar, dándole un último golpe de ánimo a Naruto en el hombro. Luego salió de la habitación, sus tacones clavándose en el suelo blanco y desinfectado hasta que le dio alcance a la enfermera.

—El niño no puede soportarlo, debo sacarlo de aquí.

Shizune miró el pasillo donde antes había pasado, mirando a las enfermeras entrando y saliendo de habitaciones donde se hospedaban pacientes lastimados.

—Naruto-kun es valiente. Sería algo muy triste y escandaloso si lo sacáramos ahora. Es mejor dejarlo ahí.

La enfermera frunció el ceño, planchándose la falda blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—Recuerde que el de la doscientos catorce no es el único paciente. Si él empieza a gritar otra vez voy a sacarlo con o sin su permiso —luego repuso en voz calmada, dándose cuenta del tono de su voz, lanzando un suspiro consternado—: Lo siento. Es sólo que no quiero que altere a los pacientes. Casi golpea al muchacho de la camilla y no puedo permitir esas faltas. Contrólelo un poco más.

—Descuida, entiendo lo que dices —la enfermera arrepentida le palmeó el hombro, sonriéndole un poco, agradecida de que Shizune no la regañara por lo que le había dicho; después de todo, ella seguía siendo su superiora—. Me aseguraré que la próxima vez que pase, seré yo misma la que lo saque de aquí.

Después de despedirse, Shizune vio a su compañera perderse en el pasillo con dirección a la cafetería. Luego giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la habitación. Iba a colocar la mano en la perilla metálica, cuando escuchó a Jiraiya acompasando el silencio de la recámara con su voz sabia y humorística, tratando de animar a los niños.

—…por eso tienen que ser fuertes, ¿eh? porque ese Sasuke los necesita, y como alguien me dijo que era un bastardo —Shizune casi pudo imaginarse el cuerpo de los adolescentes riendo levemente en ese instante—… necesitará el doble de energías. Está bien llorar, sí… pero tampoco tanto porque van a deshidratarse. Verán que Sasuke volverá pronto y se reirá mucho cuando empiece a chismearle que estaban llorando como bebés mimados. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Van a seguir llorando?

—¡Ya no! —renegaron las voces jóvenes, en un coro suave. Luego el susurro apagado a voz de Naruto, diciendo que aunque le dijera eso, Sasuke no era de las personas que se reían fácilmente y que le costaría mucho trabajo conseguirlo.

Shizune se recargó su espalda contra la puerta, sonriendo levemente. Jiraiya era fantástico, a pesar de que la doctora más fuerte del hospital despotricara lo difícil que era mantenerlo alejado de sus perversiones. Cierta vez se había preguntado por qué no se separaba de él, si tanto problema le causaba, pero ahora entendía que había mucho más detrás de esa apariencia llena de perversiones y chistes verdes.

Abrió la puerta y se coló a la habitación, mirando como el hombre de cabello largo y blanco abrazaba a los dos de los hombros; todos más relajados que antes. En cuanto cerró la puerta en un suave golpeteo tras su espalda, fue el centro de atención sin proponérselo. Los ojos azules se clavaron en ella instantáneamente.

—¿Cuándo despertará Itachi?

Shizune le sonrió con los párpados cerrados, deslizándose hasta el muchacho conectado al suero. Luego miró a Naruto, detectándole las pestañas húmedas y los grandes ojos enrojecidos. Su voz se oía enronquecida, pero el mensaje que transmitía no era el tenso que había utilizado en recepción; sino el lleno de convicción y esperanza que siempre lo había caracterizado. Jiraiya hacía un trabajo maravilloso con él.

—En unas cuantas horas, estoy segura —después añadió, mientras se acercaba a ellos otra vez—: puedo contarles lo que sabemos en el hospital del asunto, mientras despierta.

Naruto asintió, sintiendo el apretón reconfortante de Jiraiya en su hombro. Entre más informado estuviera, más cerca de Sasuke se encontraría. Resolvería ese misterio; no importaba lo que sucediera después.

_**xXx**_

—Sujétalo muy bien de aquí.

Sasuke identificó la voz como la del hombre obeso que le había retenido las piernas la primera vez, antes de perder el conocimiento. Con el sabor ácido y maloliente del vómito gravado en su boca, empezó a revolverse, gimiendo cuando las argollas metálicas que lo mantenían colgando del techo golpearon dolorosamente la piel enrojecida, casi desfigurada, de sus tobillos.

—Eh, tranquilízate… —Sakon estiró el hule blanco de sus guantes quirúrgicos hasta los codos, mirándole la cara pálida e invertida manchada de vómito antes de sostenerlo—. No vamos a golpearte si haces caso.

Sasuke odió la voz burlona, escuchándose apagada entre el zumbido instalado en sus oídos y desde una de sus costillas.

—Cierra… la _bo-ca_

Sakon le lanzó una mirada maliciosa, riéndose después del muchacho arrogante que tenía apretado contra la cara.

—Con esa actitud no vivirás mucho, enclenque.

Sasuke volvió a convulsionarse, más furioso, raspándose la piel en los grilletes como si estuviera haciéndolo contra un rallador de queso.

Jiroubou vio a Sakon reírse otra vez, soltando al muchacho por un momento, empujándole de adelante hacia atrás como un columpio, lastimándole profundamente las heridas ensangrentadas. Al escucharlo gritar, Sakon volvió a apretarlo contra su cuerpo, sofocando su carcajada maliciosa en la espalda temblorosa de Sasuke.

—Déjalo en paz —le regañó, apretándole las pantorrillas blancas con fuerza sobre el hule blanco ajustado a sus manos y concentrándose en sacar los pies de los grilletes—. Nos han mandado a limpiarlo, no más.

Sakon se limitó a ceñirse más al cuerpo lastimado que se revolvía entre sus brazos, apretando con especial énfasis los muslos y la cadera; que eran las partes que más se movían. Jiroubou, valiéndose del sostén de Sakon, le dijo que se preparara a bajarlo, colocándolo entre maldiciones y convulsiones en la cama individual sin sábanas pegada a la pared.

Sasuke escuchaba vagamente, mareado por el cambio de posición y por el fuerte e intolerante olor que se apretaba contra sus ojos; luego sintió el vómito quemando su tráquea por tercera vez. Los oídos seguían pitándole, pero no era algo tan intenso como el agudo dolor que tenía anclado a los tobillos y al hueso del empeine. Era una sensación punzante; como si estuviera apretándole un guante de acero recién salido de las llamas.

Sintió hundirse en la cama y después unas cuerdas sustituyendo las manos duras que lo apresaban hacia abajo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba colgando?

—No creo que más de cuatro o cinco horas.

Sakon alzó las cejas, mirando a Jiroubou acercándose al adolescente para tratarle las heridas de los pies. Después fue hasta Sasuke, picándole con los dedos el trapo grueso y maloliente que le cubría los ojos.

—¿Y por qué lo dejó tan poco? —preguntó, sonriendo cuando Sasuke gruñó, apretando los dientes. No sabía si era por su comentario o por la forma desesperante en que le enterraba los dedos contra sus párpados—. Recuerdo que antes los castigaba dejándolos colgando más de dos días. Debe estar ablandándose.

Jiroubou no le respondió inmediatamente, lanzándole el chorro de alcohol a las heridas como si estuviera regando las plantas. Sakon soltó una risilla, oyendo el grito largo y graznado que salió de la pálida boca herida.

—Sólo sé que éste es importante y que no desea desfigurarlo demasiado —confesó, coreado por los gemidos de Sasuke, quitando la sangre fresca y seca con una gasa. Recorrió la mantilla al otro tobillo, limpiándole el pie completo; ignorando otra vez los gemidos como si no los escuchara—. Por eso no lo encargó. No lo molestes más —finalizó, enrollándole las vendas limpias en ambas heridas, desde un poco más arriba del tobillo hasta el comienzo de los dedos.

Sakon suspiró, mirando aburrido como lo atendía. Luego se acomodó los guantes, estirándose la parte de los dedos. Jiroubou le indicó que le acomodara los de él también, estirándoselos un poco más. Sakon asintió al ver el hule blancuzco y apretado lleno de sangre, obedeciéndolo al acordarse de un detalle.

—¿Es algo así como el famoso caso de Kimimaro?

Él le asintió, respondiéndole antes que ya estaban bien puestos. Sakon se apartó.

—Así que deja de molestarlo.

Jiroubou colocó una nueva soga cinco dedos por debajo de la rodilla, agachándose hasta anudar sus extremos entre los fríos tubos de hierro detrás del colchón. Luego se levantó, cogiendo un balde de agua fría del piso, una franela y una venda, enrollándose la última en la muñeca izquierda; encaminándose por fin a la cabeza.

Hundiendo la tela en el agua, empezó a limpiarle el rastro de vómito de la cara, aprovechando también para arrancarle la sangre seca adherida a la barbilla y parte del labio amoratado. Ahora estaba más limpio, aunque se fijó que el trapo que traía cubriéndole los ojos estaba hinchado y pesado, destilando el fuerte y nauseabundo olor del vómito que Sasuke había arrojado de su garganta al suelo.

Le indicó a Sakon que acercara la lámpara y que la colocara en los ojos de Sasuke, luego, de un fuerte estirón, le arrancó la cinta adhesiva que sostenía el trapo en su lugar, llevándose varios cabellos negros sin compasión alguna.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de un impulso, después de cerrarlos fuertemente por el dolor más reciente. Logró quedarse ciego instantáneamente, mientras uno de ellos le levantaba la cabeza, lastimándole el cuello, pasándole el trapo hinchado en agua por arriba de los párpados, la nariz y las sienes; luego, al sentir un respiro, intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, tratando de liberarse de la maldita luz moviendo la cabeza a los lados. Sakon sonrió, acercándole la intensa luz de la lámpara, y sólo por el placer de hacerlo, le pellizcó con las uñas la herida de la boca, logrando que Sasuke se moviera furiosamente, apretando las pestañas que empezaban a humedecerse. Luego le cogió de la mandíbula, sofocándolo con la lámpara que le quemaba la piel.

Jiroubou escuchó el grito convertirse en gruñido, frunciendo el ceño. Sin perder el tiempo, cogió la venda anudada a su muñeca, mientras Sakon lo veía con una sonrisa satisfecha pintada en su boca azul.

—Deja de molestarlo. Pueden enfadarse con nosotros —inquirió el más grande, envolviendo la cabeza de cabello negro rápidamente, cubriéndole los ojos otra vez. Al ver sangre nueva, resopló, quitándolo de en medio—. ¡Acabo de limpiarle la herida, maldita sea! —molesto y fastidiado, pasó el dorso regordete de su mano tras el guante hasta la boca roja y temblorosa; quitándole la sangre con la misma paciencia que se tiene para limpiarse los restos de comida. Luego le soltó la nuca, haciendo que Sasuke estampara la cabeza contra el colchón, revolviéndose incómodo por la posición en la que se encontraban sus brazos ahora.

—Vámonos. Aquí apesta.

Mientras los hombres se levantaban y el sonido de sus pisadas se disfrazaba con el del silencio, Sasuke trató de abrir los ojos, algo casi imposible por la forma apretada con la que le habían atado la venda tras la cabeza.

Revolviéndose un poco, con los músculos acalambrados y la piel sensible y palpitante de sus tobillos tallándose contra la tela blanca, consiguió abrirlos un poco, viendo un mundo tenuemente iluminado rodeado de manchas azules pululando en el aire. Luego oscuridad. Los malditos habían apagado la luz antes de marcharse.

_**xXx**_

Deslizó su dedo caliente y tostado en una línea vertical que dividía el cristal helado de la ventana por la mitad, contemplando cómo la nieve caía del cielo en forma de millones de puntos blancos. Miró el reflejo de sí mismo al frente, opaco, devolviéndole una mirada azul impaciente.

Rotó la cabeza a la izquierda, mirando el suave respirar de Itachi postrado en la cama y luego se giró completamente, observando también a Sakura y Jiraiya durmiendo acurrucados en el largo sillón de hule verde. Suspiró, regresando su interés a Itachi, caminando de puntillas hasta él y sentándose en una silla blanca al lado contrario del suero. Oyó a la distancia palabras risueñas de alguna televisión, acompañadas por las respiraciones calmadas y aún así sofocadas por el enorme silencio que se le taladraba en los oídos. Era desesperante, tanto como esperar a que Itachi se levantara del sueño forzado al que estaba sometido.

Suspirando de nuevo, recargó sus codos en la mullida cama de sábanas blancas, clavándole la mirada azul al apuesto rostro mientras recargaba la quijada en las palmas extendidas de sus manos.

Si Itachi fuera más pálido, sin esas marcadas líneas de cansancio cruzándole los pómulos; creería que se trataba de Sasuke y no de él a quien estaba mirando. Se parecían, incluso en el carácter; aunque Itachi era más educado y serio que su hermano.

Con un brillo melancólico puliéndole los ojos, Naruto ladeó la mirada hasta las sábanas. Había sido duro para él mirarlo en la camilla, porque, aunque ya era consciente de todo, la esperanza de que se tratara de una confusión, un error, se convertía más y más en una fantasía distante; algo que no existía. Recordaba la ira dominándole las entrañas, segundos después, comprobando que Sasuke estaba perdido, en manos de desgraciados que sólo querían su dinero; y ver a Itachi en ese momento, durmiendo tranquilo en la cama, fue suficiente para que la granada explotara atrabancada.

El tercer suspiro expulsado de su boca fue acompañado por una sonrisa triste. Agradecía que Jiraiya supiera calmarlo con unas solas palabras, fortaleciéndolo de algún modo cada vez que caía y se hundía en sus demonios. Por eso lo quería tanto.

—_Tsunade-sama te quiere, Naruto-kun_ —recordó de pronto la voz suave de Shizune al de salir de la habitación, horas antes, mirándolo con delicadeza—. _Si no te lo dijo fue porque quería protegerte, pero se dio cuenta que estaba haciéndote más daño con su silencio. Por eso te habló de Itachi y por eso me habló desde su celular para que respondiera por ti en la entrada. No la odies, Naruto-kun.__ Entiéndela y perdónala; lo necesita. Tú lo necesitas._

Apretó los párpados. Abriendo los ojos al instante después. Claro que no odiaba a su madrina, la amaba tanto como al viejo; pero aún tenía algo anclado en el pecho que impedía perdonarla por completo; por mucho que entendiera y agradeciera las palabras suaves de Shizune al salir por la puerta. No sabía que era, pero creía que estaba ligado con el tiempo que había perdido gracias a ella; y que si no hubiera sido por Sakura, nunca habría abierto la boca; hasta que fuera irremediablemente tarde.

Un movimiento débil en la sábana lo alertó, girando la cabeza bruscamente hasta ver el rostro de Itachi perdiendo la tranquilidad poco a poco. Su corazón empezó a desbocarse.

—¿Itachi? ¿Me oyes?

Entre las pestañas largas y onduladas, Naruto vio como el muchacho se esforzaba en enfocarlo, frunciendo delicadamente el ceño.

—¿Qué… haces aquí?

El rostro adolescente brilló un momento, apagándose poco a poco hasta la seriedad que lo había acompañado desde la noche pasada. Itachi se levantó un poco de su lugar, tratando de usar la almohada como un respaldo que le permitiera sentarse apropiadamente. Naruto se apresuró a ayudarle, viendo como le temblaban los brazos y el rostro se le fruncía en una mueca estoica de molestia. Itachi aceptó la ayuda, completamente mareado; impulsándose hacia atrás y aprovechándose que el dolor en su hombro y estómago aún no era tan intenso, recostó la espalda contra la almohada.

Recuperándose un poco más del mareo nuevo, tomo dos profundas bocanadas de aire, colocándole la firmeza oscura de sus ojos a la opaca mirada tensa y azulada que lo veía desde arriba.

—Sé lo que pasó —citó el rubio, coordinando sus palabras tal y como lo hacía con Sasuke. Itachi frunció el ceño de una forma tan invisible que no consiguió agrietar su imagen distante—. Yo… voy a traerlo de regreso, lo juro.

Itachi sonrió sarcásticamente, alzando sin fuerza el borde de sus labios. Pero la mirada, contraria de cualquier burla, mostraba un vacío insondable.

—No quiero ofenderte, Naruto —se mojó los labios, mirando el techo blanco y crema de la habitación—. Pero cuando se lo llevaron no pude hacer nada… me quedé tendido en el suelo, y cuando tiré a uno de ellos, simplemente me dispararon y me patearon las costillas —Naruto entrecerró los ojos, recargándose en el fondo de la silla en la que estaba sentado. La voz de Itachi se oía tan enfermiza, tan ronca y concluyente entre el silencioso fondo que encerraban las paredes lisas—. Vi la forma en la que se lo llevaron, la forma en la que lo zangoloteaban como a un animal salvaje que no quiere ir al circo. Fue… difícil. No pude… protegerlo otra vez. Simplemente… no pude.

Naruto arrugó el ceño, apretándose la boca con los dientes detrás de sus labios. La voz de Itachi, antes sólida, fuerte y tenebrosa, se había convertido en un murmuro inquietante. Como si estuviera poseído por un demonio. Su agonía lo obligaba a no llorar como los demás, si no a derramar lágrimas invisibles, de forma sangrienta, desgarrándose dentro de sí entre la profunda soledad de su alma.

Itachi era más reservado que Sasuke. Y no sabía cómo animarlo si el mismo sentía y sufría de la misma forma; porque a diferencia de Itachi, que mantenía una relación de hermanos recién construida, él mantenía una relación en la que Sasuke era su otra mitad, el pilar en el que se apoyaba; la persona que lo hacía sentir lleno y feliz. El amigo, el rival, el condenado bastardo que hacía latir su corazón enamorado.

No podía perderlo; se negaba a aceptarlo. Lo buscaría, lo encontraría, y cuando estuvieran juntos de nuevo…

Una adrenalina le invadió. No podía rendirse, no ahora que Sasuke lo necesitaba tanto. Él jamás lo había abandonado, pese a todo lo que le hacían en la escuela, pese a su diferente personalidad, pese a que le besara y le dijera que lo amara. No iba a abandonarlo después de todo eso, ¡Nunca!

—No voy a rendirme… —la voz madura atrajo la atención de Itachi, sorprendiéndose de la magnífica decisión gritando en los ojos azules—. Buscaré a Sasuke en donde sea, ¡hasta por debajo de las piedras! Ese bastardo es importante para mí, tanto o más que para los demás. Él me ayudó sirviéndome de ejemplo por mucho tiempo; convirtiéndose en la primer persona que me ayudó a superarme a mí mismo, aunque a veces se pasara de bastardo —luego sonrió, de forma tan grande y optimista que Itachi creyó por un segundo que la persona rubia frente a él había sido remplazada por otra; contagiándole de una esperanza caliente y refulgente—. Así que, ¡escúchame muy bien! ¡Sasuke estará a nuestro lado otra vez! ¡Va a regresar, yo lo sé! ¡Apuesto mi nombre a que así va a ser!

Itachi lo miró, recargando la nuca en la almohada tras su espalda. Sonrió un poco, con la mirada agradecida y satisfecha; como si las palabras fuertes salidas de esa boca atolondrada hubieran sido lo que necesitaba para liberarse de su amargura.

Al fondo de la habitación, Jiraiya escuchó con orgullo el discurso alentador que había enmarcado Naruto en su lengua. Entreabriendo sus ojos, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sakura sonreía de la misma forma, con una cristalina lagrimilla mojándole la mejilla derecha.

Naruto tenía el poder de cambiar a las personas, pero también, pensó, abriendo los ojos por completo, de hacer que la esperanza apareciera en los momentos más críticos; manteniéndola viva y brillante como un sol de veraniego. Porque eso era precisamente Naruto: un cálido sol de verano que te hace sentir vivo.

_**xXx**_

Atardecía cuando Orochimaru bajó las largas escaleras con una veladora y una bolsa de plástico entre manos, adentrándose al sótano y abriendo una ancha puerta de madera vieja; encaminándose por el pasillo largo y oscuro, iluminado únicamente por bombillas colgantes de baja calidad. Al llegar a la penúltima habitación, la sonrisa satisfecha y lujuriosa se estiró en su boca hasta las orejas, abriendo la puerta sigilosamente y adentrándose hasta la cama vieja donde residía Sasuke, limpio, cubierto de vendas nuevas y cuerdas ajustadas que lo mantenían en su lugar.

—¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun? ¿Tienes hambre?

Sasuke no respondió, ignorándolo como lo hacía antes en las clases de piano, odiando la voz divertida y afeminada que usaba cuando pretendía algo asqueroso.

—¿Quieres que te quite la venda de los ojos?

Orochimaru sonrió cuando Sasuke volvió a ignorarlo, caminando hasta la mesa y colocando la veladora y la bolsa de comida anudada a su canilla sobre ella. Jaló una silla sin respaldo y la colocó al lado de Sasuke, sentándose mientras lo veía tensar la mandíbula y el cuello con fuerza. Volvió a sonreír, girándose a la bolsa blanca de plástico, sacando unas tijeras y unos guantes quirúrgicos, llenando la habitación con el escandaloso ruido del plástico retorciéndose.

Luego, cuidándose de no dejar sus huellas digitales, empezó a colocárselos a la altura de los codos, remangándose las largas mangas violetas de su suéter de algodón.

—¿Quieres verme, Sasuke-kun?

Al no recibir respuesta otra vez, Orochimaru cogió una cuerda del suelo y la colocó sobre la frente de Sasuke, amarrándola con el tubo de acero que sobresalía duro y puntiagudo de los bordes de la cama. El movimiento de Sasuke fue inmediatamente el de revolverse, pero con un solo agarre a su quijada fue capaz de inmovilizarlo. Después se retiró, satisfecho, viendo como el muchacho trataba de mover la cabeza sin éxito.

Sonriendo por el logro sin esfuerzo, tomó las tijeras y se apresuró a cortar la venda por la mitad, cuidándose de no lastimarle la piel de la cara.

Sasuke apretó los párpados, aplastando dientes contra dientes, la mandíbula tensa temblándole levemente, esperando un dolor que nunca llegó. A cambio recibió una gratificante liberación que le permitió abrir los ojos con calma. Al enfocar el mismo techo café que vio por primera vez, ahora entre manchas azules y amarillas, deseó que Orochimaru saliera del cuarto y lo dejara en paz. Pero su deseo no se cumplió.

Una cara blanca se metió en su campo de visión, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Orochimaru lo miró con diversión, clavando las manos enguatadas a ambos lados de sus sienes, con el largo cabello negro columpiándose bajo su cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

Acercándose hasta la oreja, acariciándola con la boca blanca, Orochimaru le sonrió con picardía.

—Te quiero entero, _Sasuke-kun._

El tono morboso, burlón, incluso divertido con el que dijo su nombre lo estremeció completamente; haciéndole olvidar los dolores que se ceñían en sus brazos y piernas. Orochimaru hablaba en serio, la mirada dorada y espeluznante que le taladraba la suya lo gritaba con goce y entusiasmo.

Se asustó cuando le cogió la barbilla con los dedos y cuando le acarició de forma tosca las mejillas; aplastándose más contra él conforme se acercaba. Miró instantáneamente los dedos de hule blanco, rehuyéndole la mirada y controlándose a sí mismo, distrayéndose pensando el por qué tenía puesto los guantes que usaban los doctores en las operaciones.

Logró aterrorizarse más cuando el rostro blanco se acercó lentamente, estrellando su larga y picuda nariz contra la suya propia. Trató de sacudírselo, pero las cuerdas lo asían tan fuerte que era más lo que se lastimaba que lo que se movía.

Orochimaru, excitado por el pánico que envolvía esos temblores, se acercó a besarle la carnosa boca que, pálida, rígida y lastimada, se negaba parecer asustada; fusionándola con la suya en un beso redundante. Y luego, segundos después, coreado entre su grito corto y ronco, se separó de él, manchando la piel pálida de Sasuke con su propia sangre. La cara de fantasma se deformó horrorosamente, acunándose con las marcas infernales de la ira; dándole una buena bofetada al adolescente y borrándole por un segundo la sonrisa arrogante que le dirigía.

Se levantó, más furioso que antes, succionándose el labio herido mientras caminaba al sur de la camilla, mirando enardecido las vendas que cubrían las heridas graves bajo ellas. Y sonriendo como un desquiciado, se apresuró a apretárselas con una fuerza endemoniada.

Los gritos de Sasuke fueron desgarradores, oyéndose levemente la voz de Orochimaru entre ellos. Kidoumaru, estremecido, vio la puerta que comunicaba el sótano con una mirada tensa.

—¡Discúlpate, Sasuke! —rugía la voz enfatizando su agarre, empapándose los dedos del guante de sangre—. ¡Sólo si lo haces dejaré de apretarte! ¡Hazlo!

Entre gritos cada vez más fuertes, Sasuke se negaba a obedecerlo; apretándose la boca y haciéndosela sangrar otra vez.

Después de unos largos minutos, Orochimaru dio por terminado el castigo con su respiración acelerada, escuchando como el grito de Sasuke se convertía poco a poco en un sollozo seco. Se miró las manos ensangrentadas y luego bajó su atención a las vendas antes blancas, completamente rojas. Un poco más calmado, observando al adolescente retorcerse, se acercó a él clavándole los dedos en la quijada, manchándole la piel, inyectándole la mirada ámbar encolerizada a los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Sigue comportándote de esa forma, Sasuke, y lo único que obtendrás es que tus castigos sean cada vez más y más fuertes. Recuérdalo muy bien.

De un portazo salió de la habitación, olvidando las cosas que traía en la mesa de la recámara. Caminó rápido por el pasillo, subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a la superficie.

—¡Quítenle las vendas que trae en los pies y mándeselas a Kabuto! ¡Ahora mismo!

Sin saber a quien se dirigía, los cuatro bajaron al sótano, asustados por la forma furiosa con la que les había gritado. No querían ni imaginarse que era lo que había sucedido allá abajo; y mucho menos lo que Sasuke le había hecho a su cabecilla para dejarlo en ese estado.

_**xXx**_

La madrugada del día siguiente había caído como una de las más frías y oscuras de la temporada, así que Kin agarró con fuerza el volante y aminoró la velocidad; clavándole la mirada a los vehículos lejos y cerca con los faros de luz viajando en línea recta, iluminando un poco más el frío ambiente gris.

Estaba contenta ese día, dado que le habían prometido una jugosa cantidad de dinero y además saldría en televisión, demostrando el alma de actriz que estaba en su pecho; quizá, con un poco de suerte, lo hiciera tan bien que el señor Orochimaru le diera las codiciadas bonificaciones extras.

Sonrió, prendiendo la direccional, adentrándose por la callejuela tal y como lo hacía todas las veces que entraba a la maquiladora; buscando el cuerpo muerto postrado en alguna esquina como le había dicho Dosu que estaría; pero no encontró nada. Arrugó el ceño, aminorando la velocidad del auto aplastando levente el pedal del freno. ¿Se habían arrepentido o qué? ¿Acaso el plan había cambiado y no le habían avisado antes?

Vio por el espejo retrovisor, vislumbrando luces blancas y circulares acercándose lentamente, decidiéndose a pisar el acelerador para no levantar sospechas. Disgustada porque Dosu no la tomara en cuenta y no le llamara como correspondía, vigiló a los lados, buscando el supuesto cadáver sin resultado alguno.

Segundos después, un estruendo de algo metálico y pesado cayéndose contra el asfalto le llamó peligrosamente la atención, viendo algo largo y blanco inmediatamente, como un maniquí, estrellándose en la calle en medio del escándalo. Lanzando un grito frustrado, giró velozmente el manubrio del auto, haciendo un rechinido que, junto al hielo de la carretera, le hizo perder el control del vehículo y estamparse de frente contra la pared de concreto. La bolsa blanca y esponjada del airbag le cubrió la cabeza del impacto mientras el cinturón de seguridad se le encajaba en la piel, atravesando su chaqueta de lana albaricoque.

Aturdida, sintiéndose ahogarse en un mar blanco y suave, trató de levantarse; doliéndole el cuello y la espalda al momento de hacerlo. Luego escuchó algunos automóviles deteniéndose, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, maldiciendo a los canallas que la habían metido en ese embrollo. Esperaba que el dolor de sus músculos recibiera las bonificaciones extras como consuelo. Nunca le habían dicho que arrojarían el cadáver en medio de la calle.

—¡Señorita! ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde le duele?

Kin se movió un poco, con el largo cabello oscuro derramándose sobre el volante. Agradeció estar aturdida y con el corazón palpitante en el pecho; otorgándole un papel de víctima inocente que le cayó como perlas en ese instante. El hombre suspiró en alivio al verla en buen estado, ayudándola a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad después de abrirle la puerta.

—¿Qué… —_vaya_, pensó, riéndose de sí misma, incluso su voz se oía sofocada—…qué pasó?

El hombre se levantó, quitándole amablemente los pedazos de vidrio del cabello gracias al parabrisas roto. Luego se asomó sobre el techo del auto negro, viendo a una persona, un niño, tendido desnudo y calvo en el asfalto frío de la carretera.

Kin miró sobre su mareo y dolor al hombre alejarse asustado, hablando con alguien que le respondía histéricamente. Después, tratando de apoyar su espalda en el respaldo, esperó unos segundos hasta que llegara. Ladeando la cabeza y estremeciéndose del frío, vio a las nubes pintarse de un color blanco, iluminándose levemente por el sol a sus espaldas y luego a más coches aparcándose a los lados, mirando al cadáver y a ella de un momento a otro.

—¿Está bien? ¿Y la ambulancia?

—¡Pero qué demonios es eso!

—Oh, ¡por Dios! —una señora se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—¿Lo atropellaron?

—¡Ya hablamos, vienen en seguida!

—¡Y la policía también!

Kin cerró los ojos, rodeada de personas curiosas que trataban de ayudarla. Ella, temblando, haciéndose la que no sabía nada, preguntó a una muchacha asustada y alterada que era lo que había pasado, que qué había sido lo que la hizo estrellarse contra el muro. La joven, inclinándose a ella con un enorme chaquetón verde, tratando de protegerla del frío que entraba por la ventana de enfrente, se quitó la bufanda y se la colocó en las orejas.

—Es un niño —dijo ella, iluminada por la luz de los coches estacionados y clavando la mirada en el barullo de personas alrededor del cadáver—. Está muerto, cayó del basurero cuando un borracho se estrelló contra él. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

¿Un borracho? Kin se revolvió, entrecerrando sus ojos negros, asintiéndole a la muchacha. Realmente el plan no concordaba en lo absoluto con lo que Kabuto le había dicho la vez pasada. La habían utilizado como una muñeca. ¡Casi moría y eso a ellos no les importaba!

Bueno, se dijo, oyendo el pitido característico de la ambulancia y la policía acercándose casi llegando al mismo tiempo, después de algunos minutos más; era de esperarse después de la atrocidad que le habían maquinado a ese adolescente. Era una suerte que estuviera viva y no como él, que yacía muerto y desnudo tras ella, rodeado de personas desconocidas que lo veían con pena.

_**xXx**_


	18. Resistencia

"_**EL FANGO"**_

_**xXx**_

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

_**xXx**_

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, Yaoi, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha.

_**Notas: **__Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso._

_Ehm… ¿Saben quién soy? Si no lo saben, es completamente natural. Les traigo un capítulo más, después de varios meses, pidiendo una disculpa por mi irresponsabilidad. Pero la vida real es primero, damas y caballeros. Mucho más ahora, después de todos esos maremotos. Mnh, al diablo con eso. _

_Gracias por todos los comentarios y las visitas. Así logré garabatear un pedazo más cada cierto tiempo. Aunque me siento culpable después porque no puedo escribir decentemente… pero, diantres; no hablemos de eso. Ya mandé al diablo los problemas. Que se quemen en el infierno. Err, bien. Bienvenidos sean los nuevos, gracias otra vez, y me gustaría contestarles a cada uno, pero si lo hago me tardaré más y luego para tener un poco de tiempo libre tendré que esperar una semana y… bueno, no puedo hacerlo. He perdido mucho tiempo._

_Hago las mismas advertencias de siempre (todas las que me he pasado recordando capítulo tras capítulo hasta tornarse malditamente tedioso). Violencia, tortura y demás._

_Una disculpa más y disfruten de lo último que queda de la temporada. Maldita sea, por más que luché porque éste fuera el final no logré hacerlo; en fin. Un capítulo más, un capítulo menos… bah, como sea. _

_No pondré fechas de cuándo pienso actualizar porque, demonios, ni yo misma lo sé con certeza. Tengo la parte que sigue medio empezada; así que… no, no sé. No sé nada. Ahora mi cerebro está como una pasa remojada en café negro, tostadas de mermelada y mantequilla. Mis gatos les mandan un saludo cordial y se despiden meneando sus colas llenas de polvo y pelusas._

_Hasta el diecinueve. Y esperemos que sea _al fin_ el fin de la temporada. Pasen un día práctico._

_Lo olvidaba. No conozco a Uchiha Shisui, y la fotografía del manga no me deja convencida, así que... ¿alguien tendrá una imagen de él? _

_**xXx**_

_**Capítulo Dieciocho**_

Naruto se calzó los tenis garzos después de abrigarse con la delgada chamarra naranja y azul que era su predilecta desde siempre. Lucía más estropeado que el día anterior, con un par de violáceas ojeras debajo de los ojos y el cabello picudo y descuidado elevándose rubio y pardo.

La noche anterior, al meterse en la ducha tal y como se lo había indicado su madrina al llegar a casa, no pudo más que relajar los músculos entre el jabón y el agua caliente, pensando seriamente que cumpliría su palabra. Más por él que por Sakura e Itachi. Después de todo, Sasuke era el bastardo que el destino le había impuesto para que cumpliera las roles más importantes de su vida.

Pero muy a pesar de esa seguridad, en la mente de Naruto siempre había una maldita vocecilla racional, recordándole que solamente era un adolescente contra la sangre fría de hombres escondidos tras la seguridad de armas de fuego. Y saber que ella tenía algo de razón, hacía que el malhumor creciera, salpicándose de impotencia y adornándose nebuloso por su ridícula apoplejía.

Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, mirando el reloj que colgaba de una pared amarilla antes de salir de casa y esperar la llegada de Sakura, que a pesar del regaño que había recibido al llegar a casa, insistió en seguir acompañándolo en todo cuanto tuviera que ver con Sasuke. Frunció los labios por un instante, mirando detenidamente el punto más brillante de una espesa nube blanca, deduciendo que era el sol quien se escondía tras ella. Se preguntó, sin variar de posición, cuánto tiempo tardaría Sasuke en regresar. Arrugando el entrecejo cuando una ventisca helada se le estrelló en la cara, Naruto observó el camino solitario donde aparecería Sakura, animándose un poco. Todo estaría bien, absolutamente bien. Saldría de esto como siempre salía de todos sus problemas.

Dentro de la casa, el reloj marcó las doce y cuarto del medio día; la ventana empañada reflejaba el frío como las veces anteriores y la nieve empezó a caer suavemente de las nubes en ese instante.

_**xXx**_

Mikoto estaba en la sala de estar, bebiendo algo que olía a infusión cuando sonó el celular que descansaba en el cojín blanco a su lado. Dejó la taza verde de té en la mesita de luz en un movimiento rápido, tomando y abriendo el teléfono plateado hasta colocárselo en la oreja.

Al oír el cuchicheo del emisor, Mikoto descubrió instantáneamente que no se trataba de su esposo.

—Eh, tía ¿cómo está todo por allá? —preguntó la voz medio indecisa de Uchiha Shisui, no sabiendo bien cómo empezar a hablar—. Mi tío nos informó todo hace unas horas y queríamos visitarte, de hecho estamos saliendo de la casa yo y la familia. Estamos preocupados por ustedes.

Mikoto sintió encogerse en el corto silencio que siguió la conversación luego de eso. No había recibido llamadas de Fugaku en mucho tiempo y el que su sobrino le dijera que todo seguía igual, le caía como un latigazo más a la herida de su alma.

Shisui, al otro lado de la línea, esperaba alguna señal de vida de su tía, mirando el paisaje blanco a los lados y haciéndole señas a su madre que aguardara un momento más. Ellos ya estaban listos e incómodos dentro de la camioneta de su padre.

—Ehm… iré a visitar a Itachi primero —añadió de forma distraída, reponiendo casi instantáneamente con suavidad—: pero te prometo que también me pasaré por ahí.

Mikoto asintió, apretando el teléfono en sus dedos.

—No te preocupes por mí —agregó al segundo después, su voz fragmentada y enronquecida—. No puedo salir de casa y no he podido estar con Itachi… así que está bien si te quedas con él. Me harías un favor, en verdad. Muchas gracias.

Shisui le murmuró que llegarían pronto, lanzándole una promesa sorda de que todo se resolvería; que fuera fuerte, que la familia estaba apoyándoles y que no la dejarían sola.

Mikoto volvió a agradecerle, luego colgó y depositó el celular donde estaba antes; perdiéndose en su mente y olvidándose completamente del té.

_**xXx**_

—Aquí es.

Sakura apuntó con su delgado y largo dedo pálido el lugar que había visitado antes con la compañía de sus demás amigos. Y como la vez anterior, aunque no hubiera nada allí que señalara el secuestro de su amor platónico, sus cejas rosas se arquearon y su vista esmeralda se humedeció, sintiéndose inútil e insignificante. No sabía si era por la situación, pero sentía una mala y pesada vibra a los alrededores; una que casi le obligaba retirarse inmediatamente. Su cabeza, burlándose de ella, hacía que imaginara fantasmas de cómo pudieron ser las cosas para Sasuke esa noche.

Naruto caminó hacia el fondo con rostro inexpresivo. Los delicados copos de nieve se le estrellaban con la gracia de una bailarina en la cabeza, los hombros y en la punta de la nariz, dándole una pincelaba desconocida de concentración que, si Sakura hubiera prestado atención, le habría sacado algunos escalofríos.

El silencio era pesado, agrietado inexistentemente por los vehículos moviéndose en la carretera o por las personas que iban y venían cruzando la calle y las banquetas, entrando algunos a sus casas con bolsas de mercado y otros perdiéndose en la esquina.

No había pista alguna; ninguna señal que le permitiera moverse y dar por terminado ese estremecedor asunto lo más rápido posible. En su inspección, caminando un poco más, encontró un círculo de bala hundido en una pared de concreto, y a juzgar por el tamaño que tenía ahora, suponía que alguien había excavado para sacar la munición del agujero y llevársela. Un policía, obviamente.

—Vámonos —balbuceó dándose la vuelta, mirando el escenario por última vez, dándole cara a la adolescente antes de perderse en su abstracción—. No hay nada aquí que pueda ayudarnos a encontrarlo. Vámonos ya al hospital.

Ella asintió en silencio, mordiéndose los labios cabizbaja. Sabía desde un principio que ir ahí no serviría de nada, pero oírlo directamente de Naruto, el positivismo a colores, se le antojaba algo demasiado fatalista. Apretó los puños, recobrando parte de su compostura. Debía ser fuerte, un apoyo a Naruto, no una carga lacrimosa que solo servía para recibir palabras de consuelo. No, no, no. No era justo para Naruto. No cuando él era visiblemente el más lastimado de todos. Esos dos eran como hermanos de la misma sangre.

Inspirada por su último pensamiento, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Naruto, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al notar que su gesto era demasiado varonil e incentivo. Y se hubiera apartado al segundo, si no hubiese sido por la sonrisilla agradecida de Naruto, quien la miró también de una forma vaga y dulce.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan.

La figura conformada por dos adolescentes de ropas naranjas y rojas se perdió al doblar una calle, extraviándose entre las personas sonrientes y abrigadas atrapadas en la rutina cotidiana.

_**xXx**_

El lugar donde estaba ahora era grande y silencioso, tan frío que el aliento que salía de su boca parecía una enorme nube blanca, como una de esas que expulsaban las industrias para que su contaminación no fuera tan distintiva.

No recordaba muy bien como había llegado ahí, ni cuando le habían amarrado los brazos con cadenas y vendado nuevamente los tobillos, que no le dolían tanto ahora. Se sentía débil, con la presión baja, pero aún así se creía capaz de moverse sin que la cabeza le estallara completamente.

Frunció el ceño, mojándose los labios, delineándose la costra de la boca y atisbó el sabor amargo de alguna pomada cicatrizante. Esos cuidados solo significaban que no querían que muriera tan pronto. Tal pensamiento le hizo recordar la razón a todo eso, que dada la conversación mantenida cuando lo limpiaron la primera vez y las numerosas insinuaciones, estaba ahí única y exclusivamente para que Orochimaru saciara sus fantasías sexuales; algo que supo bien no toleraría jamás desde que a ese mal nacido se le había ocurrido tocarle con más fuerza. Repelía el contacto humano naturalmente y verse obligado a esas asquerosidades, hacía que inevitablemente el vómito le quemara todo el túnel del esófago hasta la campanilla.

Quiso mirar más allá de la borrosa bombilla desnuda que colgaba en un péndulo desde un cable caído del techo, pero lo único que distinguió fueron sombras y luces alineadas en cajas de madera, sillas tiradas y las lejanas esquinas de la habitación. Parecía un granero de granja, o una bóveda gigantesca y gris de supermercado.

La leve sordera que tenía en los oídos poco le alertó del taconeo de una visita dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba, dándose cuenta de ello cuando una luz blanca y mucho más intensa se le estrelló contra la cara. La misma maldita linterna que lo dejó ciego la primera vez que la conoció.

—Las clases van a empezar —las voz conocida y regocijada estaba delineada de seriedad—. Y te advierto que no soy muy indulgente con los castigos, así que compórtate como el genio que siempre has dicho que eres.

Sasuke, mareado, levantó la cabeza para mirar la silueta del hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

—No te tengo miedo, Orochimaru. Puedes irte al infierno y pudrirte junto a esas estúpidas clases tuyas.

Aunque el comentario sonara rasposo como el de un enfermo y perdiera fuerza por la posición flatulenta en la que se encontraba, no tembló ni una sola vez, manteniéndose erguida, segura y venenosa. Orochimaru sonrió un poco, acercándose a Sasuke y cogiéndole de la parte más espesa del cabello, clavándole el ímpetu de su mirada dorada.

—Y empezaremos por esa boca arrogante llena de majaderías.

Sasuke no se intimidó, frunciéndole las cejas, indomable y feroz a pesar del aturdimiento. El dedo largo de la mano desocupada de Orochimaru inició su recorrido desde la punta de la barbilla, haciendo más presión conforme descendía al inicio de la bata azul que le había regalado. Sasuke empezó a moverse inmediatamente, agitando las cadenas amarradas a sus muñecas, manteniéndolas alzadas y cautivas en dirección al techo. Orochimaru clavó su aliento caliente a la piel del cuello, escuchando como las cadenas se revolvieron con más fuerza, acompañadas también de la que mantenía sus pies juntos e inmóviles. Sasuke empezaba a recobrarse de la droga que le habían inyectado, y eso no hizo más que alegrarlo, ya que lo que quería era que estuviera ciento por ciento consciente.

La clase empezó con la boca de Orochimaru succionando en un baile zigzag por debajo de la oreja hasta el principio del hombro izquierdo, recibiendo un golpe pequeño en la punta de los dientes cuando Sasuke decidió sacárselo de encima con todo lo que tenía.

Orochimaru se separó un poco de él, estampándole una dura cachetada en la mejilla. Sasuke se repuso al instante, lanzándole una sonrisa que pretendía ser prepotente antes de arrojarle un escupitajo.

—Cerdo.

Una cachetada más, ahora del lado contrario de la cara. Sasuke volvió a mirarlo retadoramente, manteniéndose firme con su arrogancia. Orochimaru se levantó meneando la cabeza, dando unos pasos lejos, regresando con unas cuerdas balanceándose en sus manos al ser recogidas del suelo y volviendo otra vez con él.

—La lección del día de hoy, Sasuke-kun —le dijo alzando la mano con la cuerda en lo alto—, se llama respeto. Apréndela muy bien.

Sasuke gimió en el primer latigazo que se estrelló en su estómago y jadeó más fuerte cuando uno se estrelló en la desnuda piel de su muslo. Sus ojos cerrados no deseaban mostrarle a Orochimaru lo mucho que dolía. No quería darle esa satisfacción. No lo vencería, no le quitaría el orgullo jamás.

Dignidad. Coraje. Fuerza.

Otro latigazo chocando en su cara, a pocos centímetros de dañarle el párpado izquierdo.

Tenía dignidad, coraje, fuerza. Jamás le regalaría ninguna de las tres.

La hora de los castigos había empezado.

_**xXx**_

El agente entrevistó por última vez al hombre, quien había sido encontrado ebrio en el accidente y que fue liberado horas después del pago de la fianza. El señor, pasado de peso, canoso de cejas, barba y cabello, correspondía con el nombre de Tazuna, un carpintero que se pasaba la vida fabricando inmobiliaria en un mercado del centro.

—Ya le dije que lo único que sé es que me caí o que me empujaron. No sé nada de nada. Pregúnteles a los del bar si no me creen, ¡ellos son mis testigos!

Tazuna, resoplando, lucía como una persona con resaca: ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, humor insoportable y un aliento tan maloliente como si se le estuviera pudriendo la boca. Tenía la punta de los codos clavada en la mesa negra y sus manos morenas y callosas le sostenían la quijada, tratando de mantenerse despierto.

—¿Me puedo ir ya? ¿Eh? Les dije todo lo que sé… y quizás sea algo ignorante, sí; pero conozco algo de política y de abogados —comentó recordando un programa de televisión—. No tiene pruebas de nada, estoy limpio… a excepción de lo ebrio, pero nada más. Eso ya está zanjado, ¿no? ¿Me puedo ir ya?

El detective suspiró, asintiendo con una mueca de aversión por su marcada descortesía. Tazuna no se ofendió, acomodándose la chaqueta al levantarse de la silla y salir de la pequeña habitación, siguiendo con fastidio el camino que le indicaba otro hombre uniformado que lo veía con cierta repugnancia. No volvió a ofenderse, dado que sabía que tenía parte de la culpa por eso.

Un hombre barrigón de seguridad se le acercó antes que abriera la puerta donde lo esperaba su hija, diciéndole que pusiera sus datos y unas leves indicaciones a las que casi no les prestó interés; aunque no pudo evitar gravarse en la cabeza cuando mencionó algo sobre un periodo de observación. Y que era un sospechoso sin pruebas de un homicidio infantil.

_**xXx**_

Con una sonrisa autosuficiente, escondida entre las largas hebras lisas y oscuras de su cabello, Kin salió del hospital por su propio pie; con un collarín que desaparecería en menos de una semana. Aunque no había podido salir en televisión como se suponía que debía ser, estaba satisfecha. No tenía ni una sola mancha en su historial; era inocente a ojos de la justicia y el mundo.

Caminando mientras se cubría más en su chaqueta de lana, se apresuró a dirigirse a la parada del autobús; desempeñando su papel inocente cuando subió en el transporte y un joven, de aproximadamente quince años, le cedió su lugar.

La vida a veces no era justa con los justos. Y eso era algo que le encantaba de todos sus pequeños trabajos bien pagados. El concepto ridículo de la justicia.

_**xXx**_

Al principio, Itachi estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse. Él no era de dormir demasiado, ni reposar bajo cama más de lo que el sueño necesitara. Estaba aburrido y fastidiado en partes iguales, porque lo habían mantenido al margen de la situación de Sasuke y lo único que recibía eran cortas llamadas de su madre, quien se encontraba en casa esperando una llamada fraudulenta que nunca llegaba. La enfermera se había retirado por una bolsa nueva de suero hacía unos minutos y aún no había regresado.

La habitación del hospital en la que estaba parecía más blanca de lo habitual gracias a que las persianas de la ventana estaban abiertas. Desde su lugar en la cama, podía mirar las grandes y esponjosas nubes plateadas desechando puntos de nieve desde sus entrañas, dándole una pincelada a su rostro que, si hubiese un espejo frente a él, descubriría que era semejante al que siempre cargaba. Un cuadro distante, serio y apagado.

Las escasas gotas del suero que estaban por terminarse aún caían contra la que estaba contenida debajo, a veces escuchándose estrellarse en medio del ensordecedor silencio del cuarto.

Itachi movió la cabeza hasta estar firmemente derecho, mirando el techo de su habitación. Su cabello negro cuervo, sin la habitual coleta baja, se dibujaba desordenado por la almohada, ondeándose de las puntas y enmarcándole el rostro a los lados. Incluso parecía más pálido de lo que en verdad era.

Giró la cabeza, enfocándola ahora a la pared del pasillo donde estaba la puerta, cuando escuchó unos pasos cada vez más cerca. El taconeo era demasiado suave y pesado para tratarse de la enfermera, aunque podría ser un médico dándole un chequeo a un paciente cerca de su habitación.

El pequeño rechinido de la puerta abriéndose y la cabeza medio sonriente de Uchiha Shisui fue algo que no se esperaba en ese momento.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Itachi sabía que él no era de hacer preguntas innecesarias, pero obviamente quería parecer más amable por la situación en que se encontraba. Se acomodó un poco, apretando un botón verde de la esquina de la cama para reclinar el colchón, mientras Shisui cogía una silla y la arrastraba al lado de él.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Shisui relajó la espalda en el respaldo, descansando la nuca al filo de la silla y mirando sin atención el techo del hospital.

—Tú sabes más que yo, eso es seguro. Pero si te refieres si tío Fugaku me ha dicho algo sobre Sasuke, puedo asegurarte que está buscándolo aunque creas que no está esforzándose lo suficiente. Es su hijo después de todo.

—Entonces no sabes nada. Es común de mi padre no informar a terceros y dejar siempre la situación en suspenso. Me ha mantenido lejos de todo ello y mi madre no me menciona nada al respecto cuando hablamos.

—Eso es obvio porque estás herido —puntualizó Shisui, escuchándolo atentamente—. Ahora eres como una piedra en el zapato, sin ofender. Mis padres están preocupados por ti, pero les dije que es mejor que estén cuidando a mi tía a que estén aquí, siendo casi ignorados por ti.

La respuesta del hospitalizado fue una mirada indescriptible. El otro extinguió la pequeña sonrisa que había arqueado al final de su comentario, aplanándosele el rostro en seriedad.

—No sé mucho de lo que pasó, Itachi. No sé lo que se siente que se roben alguien que quieres mucho frente a tus narices y no puedas hacer nada; así que puedo sonar un poco insensible…

Itachi miró las puntas de sus dedos de los pies que sobresalían abajo de las mantas y las sábanas. Su ceño estaba delicadamente fruncido, pero su mirada, enmudecida y apagada, parecía más retraída que de costumbre.

—…pero tienes que pensar en lo que harás si Sasuke regresa muerto o no regresa jamás.

_**xXx**_

El cadáver blanco y tieso estaba postrado arriba de una camilla de metal dentro de una habitación especializada del forense. Las enfermeras lo veían con una mirada condescendiente, teñida con la dureza de los años al ver personas semejantes en los mismos patrones. Una de ellas lo tapó con una sábana después de salir del cuarto, en la compañía de su compañera.

—¿Qué edad tendrá? —preguntó— ¿El doctor no ha terminado con los análisis?

La enfermera más joven negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Aún no me ha mandado a hacer reportes. Por lo que creo es imposible saber más de los que ya sabemos por medio de los testigos.

El murmullo de las enfermeras sobre el muerto fue apagándose hasta extinguirse, perdiéndose en el silencio.

En un marco alejado, dentro una habitación cerrada con llave, un doctor de bata blanca y camisa gris imprimía una serie de documentos, sonriendo nerviosamente. A su lado, mirando los papeles blancos salir de la impresora, un hombre de gafas oscuras, de apariencia corpulenta y morena, le indicó al disfrazado Kabuto que se acercara.

—Todo está bien, ¿verdad?

Kabuto se acomodó las gafas, lanzándole una mirada borde al doctor que lo miraba nervioso.

—Lo estará cuando esos análisis lleguen a las manos de los interesados.

Un hombre, de lentes redondeados y cristalinos, apretó el hombro del que estaba frente al computador.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Todo está planeado.

—Pero… —insistió el médico, rascándose la nuca y meciéndose un poco el cabello oliva que tenía sujetado en una coleta—, podrían acusarme de fraude y no quiero más problemas. Esto es delicado… y tengo que cuidarme después de todo lo que he estado y sigo haciendo. ¿No podría decirle a Orochimaru que vaya con otro? Sé que el horario fue por mi turno aquí y el accidente por la cercanía; pero de todos modos, ¡maldita sea! ¡Es arriesgado!

Kabuto miró de forma rápida a sus camaradas, Yoroi y Misumi, después se acercó al hombre, recargándose de forma amenazante en los brazos de la silla negra y haciendo que Amachi se escurriera completamente, más nervioso que nunca.

—¿Se está echando para atrás? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de que el plan va por la mitad? —sonrisa cruel—. Como lo ha dicho antes… usted tiene ciertos asuntos en los que se vio comprometido con Orochimaru-sama; prestándose a practicar con los cuerpos medio muertos de los niños con los que —haciendo unas comillas en el aire, mofándose del doctor con los dedos— "jugaba".

—¡Eso es…!

—Y usted terminó por matarlos a todos. Niños, mujeres, hombres… usted asesinó a cada uno, es más, sigue haciéndolo.

Amachi, tragando saliva, recobró algo de valor frunciendo las cejas, haciendo que Kabuto retrocediera burlón. Luego de recuperarse, parándose de donde se encontraba, Amachi apartó a Yoroi y sacó el papeleo de la máquina, arrugando los papeles un poco de las esquinas.

—Si caigo, Orochimaru cae también. Él habla y yo hablo, así de simple. No vas a lograr intimidarme de esa forma tan patética.

Una temible sonrisa burlona fue lanzada al aire, acompañada de unas gafas redondas y brillantes.

—Orochimaru-sama tiene contactos, algunos presos y otros sueltos. Veremos quién le gana a quién.

Amachi, dándose cuenta de su clara desventaja y conociendo bien al par de víboras que se ganaría de enemigos, extendió el brazo hacia Kabuto; pactando el trato. Cuando el otro quiso dar por finalizado el acuerdo, el médico alejó su mano, curveando una sonrisa malévola. Todo rastro de nerviosismo se había esfumado.

—…con la única condición que Orochimaru guarde silencio y me sea de apoyo, como siempre. Que no me abandone en mis proyectos y que siga mandándome cuerpos de forma segura.

Formalizando la pequeña alianza, ambos apretándose la mano, Kabuto, dentro de su mente, pensó en que no había sido tan difícil de convencer. Ese hombre era una rata cobarde; de esas que Orochimaru utilizaba para divertirse y después tragarse enteras.

_**xXx**_

Los siguientes días habían sido pesados y monótonos, encapsulados en una rutina en donde no existían sonrisas largas. Naruto, a veces yéndose con su madrina o en el transporte público, no dejaba de visitar a Itachi; aunque este se mantuviera en un plano alejado en el que su voz no podía adentrarse y comunicarse.

Sakura ocasionalmente lo acompañaba, pero había sido mucho para ella, además de sentirse incómoda entre la familia de Sasuke, siendo prácticamente una desconocida para ellos, dado que no llevaba una relación amistosa con el desaparecido. Aunque eso no quitaba que ella lo extrañara demasiado. Ahora estaba seguramente en casa de Ino, hablando entre hipidos y lágrimas, como la había descubierto la primera vez que se le ocurrió ir por ella sin avisarle.

Miró las nubes, columpiándose con más fuerza, recordando la primera vez que estuvo ahí, luego de la discusión con su madrina. Tenía entumidos los dedos, a pesar de traer guantes, y con una peligrosa melancolía casi humedeciéndole los ojos. Antes, ahí, en ese mismo lugar…

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, dejando que sus pies se movieran solos con el impulso del columpio y concentrándose en los tenebrosos rechinidos de la cadena. Había conocido a Shisui, un primo de Sasuke, y que le hubiera caído muy bien sino fuera tan sincero y directo en situaciones delicadas. Las palabras que había mencionado una vez, sobre una posible resignación, continuaban escociéndose alrededor de las yagas abiertas. No podía olvidar a Sasuke, no…

No a su voz, antipática y despreciable; cálida cuando debía serlo. No sus ojos, que aunque fueran sombríos, le transmitían una sensación reconfortante, única, progresista y con la abierta enseñanza de no bajar la cabeza.

Se mordió los labios amoratados, bajando la mirada y clavándola en el suelo cubierto de nieve desnivelada.

No podía olvidar ese gesto indiferente y tan suyo cambiando a una sonrisa prepotente, a esa forma decidida que tenía para estudiar en los exámenes; a esa cara tan desgraciada, fría y hermosa siendo besuqueada únicamente por él; jalándole los labios de muñeca que tenía para enfurecerlo. Maldita sea, ¡lo extrañaba!

—Naruto, vámonos a casa.

Los ojos azules tristes echaron un vistazo a Jiraiya, recargado en el tubo metálico del columpio. Asintió, distante, mirando al vacío mientras enterraba sus pies en el suelo; haciendo montañas blancas que le cubrieron los pies hasta poco más de los tobillos.

Una vez a su lado, Jiraiya le pasó una mano por los hombros, acercándolo al calor de su abrazo. Curiosamente Naruto no lo sintió, más bien recordó aquella vez en que Sasuke lo había arropado con una cobija; ambos temblando en medio del jardín trasero de esa casa ahora tan vacía.

_**xXx**_

—¡Eh, tranquilo!

Sasuke, desnudo y con contusiones alargadas en algunas partes del cuerpo, se resistía a ser sometido por Sakon, quien lo llevaba casi arrastrando a lo que suponía era el baño. Jiroubou, acompañado de Kidoumaru, separaron unas grandes puertas de plástico transparente cuando Sakon, sin acoplo de delicadeza, arrojó a Sasuke dentro de ella; impactándose éste boca abajo.

Entre leves bramidos de ira, Sasuke trató de reponerse, ignorando el dolor de su barbilla y rodillas; temblando cuando abrieron la llave de agua fría y lograron el cometido de empaparlo y desorientarlo completamente.

—Va a ser divertido —murmuró Sakon, haciéndose el cabello atrás de la oreja y quitándose la camisa acolchonada y blanca que lo cubría hasta los dedos de los brazos. Luego, cogiendo el jabón dentro de un balde lleno de espuma, y con la ayuda de Jiroubou, entró junto a Sasuke, empezando a molestarlo otra vez.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Lárgate!

La voz desesperada, iracunda, junto al cuerpo tembloroso del adolescente, no hicieron más que divertir al otro.

—No seas llorón, enclenque. Entre más pronto termine de bañarte, más pronto estarás en tu habitación; con tu profesor, _Orochimaru-sensei_.

Ahora Sasuke, atrapado en un ataque de histeria, sintiendo que ese sujeto le estaba pateando su dignidad, se abalanzó contra él, dispuesto a noquearlo. Más sin embargo, gracias a su debilidad, solo logró que trastabillara y casi cayera al suelo.

Sakon, con la dimensión de su sonrisa empequeñecida, se dirigió hacia Sasuke, empezando a tallarlo más con las manos que con el jabón, asustándolo y haciendo que regresara a las defensas y a los manotazos. Kidoumaru, viendo como el de cabello negro lograba arrojarle un certero golpe en el estómago a su compañero, entró a la ducha blindada, tratando de inmovilizarlo.

—¡Deja de moverte!

Sakon, apretándose el abdomen con el ceño fruncido, y sirviéndose del pequeño periodo de inmovilización en el que Kidoumaru tenía sometido al otro, aprovechó en acercársele al oído y decirle lo mucho que disfrutaría ese día cuando Orochimaru lo tocara sin respiros. Luego deslizó su brazo derecho con brusquedad, murmurándole unas groserías, palabras como maricón, mientras le daba un fuerte y doloroso apretón en medio del pene. El cuerpo adolescente, asustado y aún sin soltarse de su arrogancia, no dejaba de intentar quitárselo de encima.

—…te aseguro que Orochimaru se enterará de tu falta de cooperación después de clases, niño. Estoy seguro que se enojará bastan-… ¡AARGH! ¡Maldito mocoso!

Sasuke se aplastó bruscamente hacia atrás por un empujón, luego de aprovechar la cercanía del otro y morderle la mejilla, dejándole marcados los dientes.

Sakon, con un lado sangrente de la cara, empezó a golpearlo con más fuerza, desquitándose, y Kidoumaru, asustado de que un puñetazo perdido le impactara contra la cara, soltó el cuerpo magullado que sostenía, aventándolo hacia adelante y viéndolo caer cuando Sakon lo arrojó al suelo mojado, sofocándolo con un puñetazo en medio de los delineados pectorales.

Alarmado, Jiroubou se metió a la gran ducha soltando las toallas rasposas qu tenía entre manos, jaloneando a Sakon y sacándolo de ahí, indicándole después a Kidoumaru que se apresurara en terminar de bañarlo y darle atención médica. Regresaría lo más rápido posible con una droga inyectable.

Mientras tanto, con sangre escurriéndosele de la nariz y del costado de la cabeza, Sasuke cerró los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Se sentía patético, débil y mareado.

Absurdamente quebradizo.

Y es que Orochimaru no había mentido cuando le aseguró que los castigos incrementarían conforme creciera su barrera de resistencia. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. No le daría el gusto a ese hombre asqueroso. No conseguiría doblegarlo tan fácil. Se aseguraría de morir primero antes que su orgullo se hiciera añicos y perdiera el juicio.

La llave del agua fría se abrió una vez más, mojándolo y helándole los huesos; haciendo que su cuerpo temblara involuntariamente; diluyendo los delgados ríos carmesíes hasta que estos se perdieron en las profundidades de la coladera. Luego una pequeña pausa, donde el agua se esfumó de nuevo y Kidoumaru entró de nuevo, avisándole que cerrara los ojos antes de lanzarle una cubeta llena de jabón. Al segundo después, la llave volvió a abrirse y junto a ella Jiroubou, que se apresuró a enterrarle una inyección en los glúteos.

Un pequeño dolor, el mundo rodó y luego se oscureció.

—Si valoras un poco tu vida —escuchó vagamente el murmullo de ese hombre, mientras lo cargaba y las gotas de agua le estrellaban contra la cara—, no vuelvas a hacerlos enojar. No te conviene.

No escuchó lo demás. Ya no podía hacerlo.

_**xXx**_

Fugaku Uchiha detuvo el automóvil frente a su casa, quedándose inmóvil y pensativo en la penumbra después de estacionarlo. Estaba completamente informado de todo, pero no quiso aceptarlo ni cuando le llegaron los análisis del forense. Mucho menos cuando identificó el cadáver tieso y calvo encima de la camilla de metal, cubierto únicamente por una sábana verde.

Era imposible que ese de ahí fuera Sasuke. No es que su sentido de padre le dominara y cubriera los ojos, pero es que no tenía nada, salvo el estudio, con lo que podía sustentarse. Ningún testigo; ninguna prueba. Los sospechosos coincidían con sus justificaciones y testimonios; había pruebas y testigos tangibles; incluso la situación en la que estaba era confusa y extraña.

Mirando de forma desinteresada por la ventanilla, Fugaku se sorprendió un poco cuando encontró en ella el retrato de su rostro desfigurado. Se veía apagado, como un viejo acabado refundido en un asilo sin esperanzas de ser libre. Frunciendo el ceño, golpeó la imagen con el puño, devorándola con ojos fulminantes. Él nunca había sido sentimental; siempre se había dejado llevar por la razón, la certeza y la sensatez. La muerte de Sasuke le dolía, era verdad, pero prefería encontrar a los culpables y despedazarlos antes que llorar en la tumba de su hijo más pequeño; siempre el más vulnerable y menos fuerte.

Con la decisión caliente en sus venas, Fugaku salió del vehículo y caminó de forma engrumecida hasta la puerta principal. No necesitó tocar el timbre más de una vez. Mikoto, erguida y severamente nerviosa, no tardó en recibirlo. Tras ella, sus otros familiares lo veían expectantes. Su hermano mayor, Teyaki, quien parecía haberle leído los ojos, bajó repentinamente la cabeza. Fugaku se dirigió a su esposa, tomándola de los hombros, mandándole una mirada seria y profunda al tomarle rasposamente de la barbilla. Mikoto no se movió, pero sus ojos se abrieron lo más que sus párpados se lo permitían. Su cabello largo, agitándose a los lados gracias a la puerta abierta, la envolvió literalmente en una anémona oscura.

—Tienes que ser fuerte.

La mirada franca y horriblemente depresiva de su esposo no mentía. De los ojos negros femeninos cayeron hilos de lágrimas, más ácidos que todos los que había arrojado anteriormente. Teyaki abrazó a su esposa, hundiéndola en su pecho antes que empezara el llanto.

Mikoto, aún con los ojos dilatados, empezó a negar histéricamente con la cabeza, lastimándose la barbilla que aún se mantenía presa.

—¡No, no! ¡¡NO!! —Mikoto se revolvió, aumentando la fuerza de su lloriqueo— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¡No!

Fugaku la abrazó más fuerte, frunciendo el ceño más con tristeza que con impotencia.

—¡Quiero verlo! ¡No lo creeré hasta que lo vea!

—¡Escúchame! —el hombre la separó de su cuerpo, tomándola de los antebrazos bruscamente. Su cara, cortada por las arrugas de la boca, el ceño y las mejillas, se pintó de una lucha entre lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer—. Sasuke está muerto. Lo han matado.

Mikoto lloró más fuerte, cambiando las pataletas y la negación por un abrazo asfixiante. Su esposo la acompañó al sillón, ambos sentados, tratando de tranquilizarse y desahogarse. La mujer, hipando y sollozando, pensó en algo que le dejó el alma convertida en añicos y que le hizo fabricar unas nuevas lágrimas:

¿Cómo podría decírselo a Itachi? ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué fuerza? ¿Cómo cuando ella estaba completamente acabada y deshecha? ¿De dónde lograría sacar tanta fuerza si ella aún no podía aceptarlo?

Lloriqueó otra vez, sofocándose a sí misma con su llanto y cerrando los ojos, humedeciéndose aún más sus largas pestañas negras, recordando inevitablemente a la persona más pequeña que había evitado por varios días. El solo mirarla en su mente, despedazándose, hacía que el dolor de su estómago y garganta aumentara.

¿Cómo-? ¿_Cómo_ le diría a Naruto sin que su alma terminara de extinguirse?

_**xXx**_

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y luego se enderezó hacia la ventana, decidiéndose a dar un paseo en solitario. Cuando salió de casa, hundiéndose entre el nido de lana que hacía la bufanda bordeando su cuello, pensó en lo harto que estaba de moverse siempre con dirección al hospital, quedándose ahí en silencio tratando de no sentirse igual o más miserable que Itachi. Pero el silencio era el culpable de todo. Conseguía apagarle y desesperarle demasiado; mucho más cuando su subconsciente parecía criticarle, mudo y despectivo, en la persona tan impotente e inútil que se había transformado.

Frunció los ojos, arrugándose la piel alrededor de ellos y haciéndose una delicada línea que se dividía oscura y pequeña entre sus cejas. No es como si no hubiera intentado nada más, ¡sólo él sabía lo mucho que trataba de hacer!

Había ido a casa de Sasuke algunas veces, pero nadie le había respondido ni el saludo. Y muchísimo menos las llamadas telefónicas. Shisui, ese maldito primo de Sasuke e Itachi, le había comentado una vez que era porque su tía estaba muy afectada. Y porque esperaba una llamada importante y que no sabría cómo comportarse cuando él estuviera frente a ella. Incluso le había obligado con palabras amables que no la molestara más; no necesitaba que los nervios de su tía se triplicaran.

Naruto entendía perfectamente ese sufrimiento, pero también opinaba que, movido por la forma en la que había estado viviendo los últimos días, ellos deberían ser menos egoístas y compartir con él algo de información. También sufría y no estaba escondiéndose. Él quería estar al tanto de todo y, de ser posible, colaborar y servir de ayuda, aunque fuera para lo más insignificante. Podía poner panfletos y dárselos a la gente… también…

¡Maldita sea! Los puños de Naruto se cerraron con frustración.

Podría… podría hacer cualquier cosa únicamente para que Sasuke cayera del cielo en ese mismo momento y le llamara usuratonkachi como siempre, sólo por cruzarse encima de su supuesta pista de aterrizaje.

Naruto miró el cielo tupido de espesas nubes blancas como si en verdad pensara que su deseo infantil se cumpliría. Luego empezó a mover las piernas, sus pies enfundados en tenis azules dejaban huellas en la nieve, contrastando su color con el pálido y sucio que pisoteaba.

Caminó hasta la estación de camiones y en vez de treparse al autobús de líneas rojas, se subió al que tenía largas líneas verdes acostadas a los lados de las ventanas. Había prometido que no se acercaría a esa casa por el bien de la mamá de Sasuke y por la promesa que le había hecho prometer Shisui; pero la rompería por la sencilla razón de que no soportaba estarse quieto y porque era hora de que lo tomaran en cuenta como un apoyo sustentable. Después de todo, él prometió antes que traería a Sasuke de regreso. Y esa era completamente inquebrantable, más poderosa que cualquiera puesta posteriormente.

Después de aquellos minutos que transcurrió el viaje en camión y los otros tantos que tardó en llegar a la casona a pie, al llegar, no se tomó la molestia de tocar y gritar como anteriormente lo había hecho. Intuía que si lo hacía, sería ignorado como de costumbre.

Inspeccionando a su alrededor, y mirando el candado negro soldando ambas puertas como medio de seguridad, Naruto decidió a escalarla y pasarla por debajo. Se quitó los guantes y la bufanda, arrojándolas del otro lado por el hueco entre tubo y tubo del portón, y se impulsó estirando las piernas, empezando a trepar las puntiagudas rejas negras. El metal estaba completamente helado y su piel parecía pegársele como el pegamento, pero eso no fue suficiente para impedirle continuar. Al llegar a la cima, pasando las piernas con cuidado, se calentó un poco las manos, encogiendo y extendiendo los dedos, decidiéndose a comenzar el descenso con más cuidado que antes.

Al llegar al suelo de un pequeño brinco limpio, cogió sus pertenencias del suelo con torpeza y se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero se arrepintió al segundo después, yendo a la ventana y tratando de ver por ella haciendo un hueco con sus manos. No vio nada más que los pequeños agujeros de las cortinas de encaje, y la profunda oscuridad enmarcando aquellos muebles en los que se había sentado una que otra vez.

Con paso veloz se dirigió ahora al jardín trasero, pero sólo se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada y que era imposible saltarla, ya que era de puras líneas verticales, sin descansos, y tenía techo. Disgustado, caminó de nueva cuenta a la puerta principal, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos. Cinco minutos después empezó a gritar, desesperado, recordando todas las veces que lo habían ignorado. Les gritó que sabía que estaban ahí, que no se escondieran y que él, bajo ningún motivo, iba a irse con las manos vacías.

—¡Niño, silencio! —se acercó una mujer adulta, dueña de la casa de enseguida, molesta por el escándalo. Luego su rostro se suavizó al reconocer al causante como el amigo rubio y ruidoso que casi siempre visitaba a Sasuke—. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Naruto no se molestó en mirarla, aún tocando la puerta con insistencia, pero ahora de una forma más modesta. Cuando la mujer volvió a repetir las preguntas, creyendo que no la había escuchado, él le respondió casi de forma grosera:

—Me brinqué la barda porque ya me harté que me ignoren aquí. Quiero hablar con la señora Uchiha y lo voy a hacer ya.

Al ver que el adolescente estaba por iniciar otra tanda de gritos, la señora se apresuró a tomar el habla otra vez, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡Pero no hay nadie ahí! ¡Ven, acércate! —le indicó recargándose en el barandal, haciéndole señas para que se acercara hasta donde ella. Naruto le obedeció, reconociéndola como la vecina de al lado que a veces saludaba cuando cuidaba de su jardín en primavera. Una vez frente a frente, ella continuó—: Me estaba tomando un chocolate caliente junto a la mecedora y los he visto salir a todos en auto, desde la ventana —la mujer puso en su cara una leve chispa de pesadumbre—…pero la pobre de Mikoto estaba tan triste. Con lo de Sasuke-chan debió haber quedado devastada-…

El comentario de la mujer no le dio buena espina. Naruto se puso un poco nervioso, apretando entre sus manos los barrotes negros y asustando un poco a la anciana, que se había metido profundamente en la conversación.

—¡¿A dónde?!

La mujer negó con la cabeza, reflejándose en los ojos azules del más joven.

—No… no sé. Sólo vi que salieron cuatro personas de la casa. No quise preguntarles porque se veían mal y caminaban muy rápido como para que fuera capaz de alcanzarlos. Quizá fueron al hospital o…

La mujer se interrumpió cuando vio como Naruto empezaba a escalar el portón como una ardilla y se dirigía a lo más alto. Ella, asustada de que pudiera resbalarse, se tapó la boca y se alejó unos pasos, dándole espacio.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Te puedes caer, niño!

Cuando Naruto iba a medio camino del lado contrario de la reja, Shisui hizo aparición arriba de una camioneta verde, abriendo inmediatamente la ventanilla eléctrica. Su rostro, patidifuso, salió por la escotilla hueca con el auto aún ronroneando.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

La anciana, encorvándose ligeramente, fue interrumpida por Naruto, quien se le había ocurrido saltar el pequeño trecho que le faltaba por descender. Tras resbalarse y recomponerse, se dirigió al muchacho diciéndole que no había nadie en casa y que esa mujer había visto salir muy mal a su tía y otros parientes.

—¡Deben estar en el hospital! —le indicó alarmado, pensando tanto en Sasuke como Itachi— ¡Vamos rápido para allá!

—No —Shisui le quitó el pestillo a la puerta, abriéndola y obligando a Naruto que subiera de ese y no del otro lado, para no perder tiempo—. Acabo de estar con Itachi y no me los encontré por el camino.

La señora los miró mientras se acercaba y cuando estaba por abrir la boca, Shisui la interrumpió amablemente, diciéndole que se encargaría de comunicarse con su padre. Y despidiéndose brevemente, alegando que estaba corto de tiempo, aceleró la camioneta, deteniéndose en una esquina cinco minutos más adelante.

—¿Y?

—¿"Y" qué?

—No me has dicho por dónde vives.

Naruto cruzó los brazos con indignación. Shisui lo miró impaciente, alzando las cejas cuando conectó su mirada con la otra obstinada y azul. Entendió el mensaje de inmediato, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo llevarte.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Dime dónde vives y te dejaré en casa. Si no quieres, puedo dejarte también en la estación de autobuses o en el metro.

—No.

Shisui aspiró y suspiró levemente, sacando el celular de un cajón de la camioneta, y cuando se disponía a marcar los números de un teléfono, encontró dos llamadas perdidas. Ambas pertenecían a su padre. Olfateando que algo no estaba bien, porque por lo de su tía y lo reciente su padre, y que salieran todos juntos de la casa, comenzó a pensar cosas que no debería pensar en ese momento. Miró el azul de los ojos de Naruto profundamente por un instante.

—Es probable que me dirija a malas noticias. Aún puedo llevarte a casa si así lo quieres.

Malas noticas. Esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse constantemente en su cabeza. Y precisamente por eso, por el asfixia que sentía, volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Ya me cansé… me fastidié de estar así—murmuró de forma cabizbaja, mirándose los puños que se habían deslizado hasta apretarse arriba de sus muslos—. Estoy harto de que me tengan al margen, ¡También quiero saber de él! ¡Es tan importante para mí como para cualquiera de ustedes! ¡No es justo que no me digan nada! —pequeño mutismo. El sonido del auto ronroneado casi inexistentemente—. Así que… no me voy a bajar. Ni a patadas. Si puedo ayudar a Sasuke lo voy a ayudar. Y si me bajo ahora, no podré hacer nada por él y eso me fastidia mucho-

Shisui tomó el celular en cuanto ese discurso se convirtió en algo personal y lejos de su interés. Apretó el botón de marcado rápido, esperando varios pitidos antes de que su llamada fuera recibida. Cuando su padre le contestó, se hizo un pequeño silencio, escuchándose palabras como mal, horrible, deshecha, entre frases inaudibles. Naruto agudizó el oído sin pretenderlo, sintiendo un ataque de nervios que empezaba a sudorificarle las manos.

—¿En don-…? Oh, entiendo… —la voz, a juicio de Naruto, se apagaba y se prendía de una forma extraña; como si sufriera de alguna bipolaridad—. No, no… ¿cómo están todos? ¿Tía Mikoto y mamá…? Entiendo. Iré para allá, sí. Voy en camino. ¿En dónde? —Shisui miró al fondo del espejo parabrisas, gravando cada una de las palabras hiposas que salían de la garganta de su padre. Su semblante estaba tenuemente decaído, pero aún conservaba su rigidez y estabilidad. Algo que Naruto percibió muy bien cuando tomó el habla otra vez y la voz no se le oía distorsionada.

Unas indicaciones, palabras cortas y varios suspiros después, Shisui colgó y guardó el celular en el mismo lugar de donde lo había sacado, todo en una completa y pesada afonía. Luego se hundió en el asiento, el motor ronroneando caliente en su sitio y Naruto mirándolo atrapado entre la incomodidad y la ansiedad.

—Que-… ¿Qué pasó?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, pero consiguió que el mayor saliera de sus pensamientos y moviera la llave de la fisura al lado, arrancando el automóvil en una especie de trance.

—Es mejor que te deje en casa. Anda, dime dónde vives.

—Te dije que no voy a baj-

—Si vas a donde voy no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar contigo —aquella voz tan lúgubre se escuchó repentinamente severa. Naruto lo miró un instante, volviendo a apretar sus puños, arrugando el rostro. El otro continuó, mientras pisaba el acelerador y las llantas aplastaban la nieve del pavimento, marcándose en líneas cafeses y grises junto a las demás hechas anteriormente.

—¿Encontraron a Sasuke? —desesperado porque no le contestaba, empezó a jalonearle el brazo, sin importarle que iba conduciendo y que podía llegar a perder fácilmente el control del vehículo si lo hacía con más fuerza. Eso no era algo que le importara ahora—. ¡¡Dime!! ¿¡Encontraron a Sasuke!? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dímelo bastardo! ¡Sí o no! ¡Dilo!

—Lo han encontrado.

—¿Entonces…? —tranquilizándose, le lanzó una mirada pasmada y confundida.

—…no es algo por lo que debamos estar contentos.

La voz de Naruto repentinamente quedó afónica, sintiendo un horrible escalofrío que logró hacerle temblar hasta la punta de sus dedos. Odiaba tanto cuando alguien lo apuñalaba de esa forma. Lo odiaba tanto.

_**xXx**_


	19. Hundiéndose

_**EL FANGO**_

**xXx**

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

**xXx**

**Advertencias: **AU, Yaoi, Spoilers. Todas las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso.

NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO DICHOSA QUE SOY. ¡Casi salto de gloria! Y es que había dado el capítulo por muerto cuando formateé sin darme cuenta mi USB. Recuerdo mis escenas de frustración, maldiciéndome por idiota y echándole la culpa al inocente gato que me veía como a una neurótica. Pero después de todo, buscando programas para recuperar datos, di con ese maravilloso salva-torpes y no me hundí por completo en mi miseria. Aunque perdí una grandísima cantidad de los archivos del trabajo que, al ser tan pesados, no pudieron salvarse. Al menos eso puede hacerse una vez más; definitivamente este capítulo es irremplazable porque no hay tiempo ni espacio en mi agenda laboral para volver a escribirlo. Mejor poco que nada, sí. Me conformo. _Oh, disculpen mi enfermo entusiasmo, que verdaderamente es patético, pero después de tanto, salvar una cosas pequeña, parece toda una gran hazaña._

Regresando a mis justificaciones: La tardanza se ha debido a problemas personales, tiempo y estrés. Recientemente me ha dado un ataque de "escribe de una vez, mientras puedas" gracias a que dejé de lado todo y me puse a leer y ver algo del manga de Naruto, para recordar principalmente por qué razón me metí en este lío de escritora aún y cuando mi miserable libertad se limite a los espacios de un trabajo a otro y a la casa (suena triste, sí). Afortunadamente, redescubrí que esto es mucho mejor terapia que apretar y soltar una gelatinosa bola de hule sincronizadamente.

Me he traicionado una vez más. Les dije que iba a ser el último capítulo y NO ha quedado como lo tenía en mente. Pensé en hacerlo más largo, pero... err, ¿un año más de retraso? Mejor no. Subiré el epílogo antes de que el Fango cumpla dos años, en verdad. El tiempo no perdona a nadie, ¿sabían? Así se me ha pasado rápido...

Bien, bien. Este episodio contiene escenas no censuradas, aunque no tan crudas como pensé que me saldrían al principio. He advertido la **PEDERASTIA, VIOLENCIA, TORTURA **y** TEMAS SEMEJANTES **desde el principio, así que está bien y no es nada de lo que puedan sorprenderse.

Agradezco el apoyo que me han dado en sus comentarios, a los consejos de cierta persona que ya sabe quién es y me agregó la idea de darle dieta a cierto gato barrigón al que dejé de comprarle su ridículamente cara comida de lata; aunque Beecher no pueda maullarle lo mismo. Joder (sí, se me han pegado ciertas palabras), ¡casi llego a los ciento ochenta! Me hacen sentir culpable de no poder actualizar tan rápido como antes. ¿Recuerdan esos tiempos? Cada dos días, cada cuatro… ¡no cada seis o siete meses!

Me tranquilizo, me tranquilizo. Disfruten el capítulo, que es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha. Y sí, para aquellos que creían que la historia había hecho _¡biiiip! _En el electrocardiograma de Fanfiction, que no estuvieron tan equivocados realmente, aquí está. Entre ellos Carolina, que espero y se lleve una sorpresa porque la necesita urgentemente.

Hasta entonces. Solo espero no tardarme tanto pero, ey, hay veces que los días son tan calmados que parece que no habrán problemas por un tiempo y luego ¡BAM! sale un tifón de la nada y que llena de goteras la casa. Ah, ¡que bien se siente escribir de nuevo! Café mío, me haz ayudado tanto estos últimos meses.

Maldita sea, _necesito_ vacaciones. Estoy sufriendo ataques de ansiedad.

**xXx**

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

—A-ah…

El gemido se escuchó distorsionado a medida que avanzaba en retintines a sus oídos. Estaba oscuro, sofocado y sentía un calor humano abrazándole y aplastándole hasta casi olisquear la claustrofobia. Intentó apartarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que algo parecido a una fibra alargada lo ciñera más contra sí; sacándole escalofríos cuando se deslizó después, afilado y agudo, delineándole la piel de la espalda.

—_Está bien muerto, ¿no?_ —esa voz, ¿de dónde venía?

—_No, es sólo que le inyectaron un poco más de la droga que corresponde. No deberían inyectársela como sedante, puede darle una sobredosis._

—_Eso no pasará _—aquella voz le taladró el oído, ya que la escuchó pegada a su sien—. _Kabuto se encargó de sintetizarlas. No está en mis planes que Sasuke-kun muera tan pronto._

"…que Sasuke-kun muera tan pronto". Aquellas palabras, salidas de una boca burlona y pervertida, fueron suficientes para recordarle torpemente en dónde y con quién estaba.

Sasuke vio, atrapado en las redes de la adrenalina, como los colores, lentos y sucesivos, se adherían a los muebles, extinguiendo tenuemente la oscuridad de las sombras. Sus brazos, de un impulso que podría llamarse nervioso, alejaron el peso blanco que lo aplastaba contra la cobertura mullida de una cama y con espanto consintió como eso que le apretaba tomó poco a poco la forma de Orochimaru.

—¡N-no!

El pataleo débil y el rasposo y quebradizo graznido que salió de la boca del muchacho llamó rápidamente la atención de Orochimaru; torciéndole una sonrisa y deslizando el filo de sus uñas hacia abajo de la espalda, con dirección a las tembleques corvas pálidas.

—¿Qué? —le rebatió con crueldad, haciéndose el sordo—. No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Por qué tiemblas, Sasuke? ¿Tienes frío?

La fortaleza del graznido y el pataleo que antes parecía más un zumbido y un escalofrío incrementó, tiñéndose con desesperación en el momento que recobraba la visión de su mirada. Estaba atrapado, más desnudo que vestido, debajo del cuerpo de Orochimaru mientras le acariciaba las piernas. El rostro ceniciento y afilado le dio la bienvenida con una nueva sonrisa tosca.

Y aunque su mente formaba palabras amenazantes, mortíferas como veneno de alacrán, su boca, aún torpe, no hacía más que plasmar balbuceos agitados e incomprensibles, que, si uno escuchaba atentamente, podrían entenderse cierto tipo de maldiciones.

Más sin embargo Orochimaru no desistió, incrementando la fuerza con la que lo aplastaba y tocaba, pellizcándole de vez en cuando; comprobando con deleite que la mirada negra estaba más asustada y desesperada que fría e insensible. Sabía bien que Sasuke temía ser dominado, ser más débil que los demás; y esa era, precisamente, la fisura por donde empezaría a meter los dedos.

—¡Quítate de encima! —conforme pasaba el tiempo, su voz recobraba fuerza, haciéndose más entendible y ríspida—. ¡Te mataré! ¡Suéltame, bastardo!

Orochimaru pasó por alto la advertencia y las majaderías, más divertido y excitado que otra cosa, frotándole el arco esponjoso de los glúteos por encima de la delgada bata. Luego, rápidamente, las alojó hacia el cuello tenso haciendo un amago de asfixiarlo. Las manos de Sasuke, ahora extendidas horizontalmente y atrapadas por alguien más, se convulsionaron a los lados, y sus piernas libres, sobresaliendo de la cadera de Orochimaru, patalearon con más fuerza, golpeando lo que tocaba.

—¿Le inyectamos más? —Sakon, lanzándole una mirada confidencial a Kidoumaru, apretó sin mucho afán el brazo que se retorcía aterrorizado. El otro, frunciendo levemente el ceño, volvió a murmurar con palabras cortas lo que había dicho acerca de una sobredosis.

—No… —Orochimaru se interrumpió a sí mismo, asfixiando con más fuerza al adolescente debajo de él—; Sasuke no aprenderá nada si pasa las clases durmiéndose —torció una sonrisa maliciosa, más venenosa y satisfecha que cualquier otra echa anteriormente—. Porque… ¿qué es lo que pasará cuando lleguen los exámenes?

Necesitaba aire, estaba mareándose muy rápido. El rostro de Orochimaru, con su cabello negro delineándole tenebrosamente la cara, se distorsionó en un segundo, tomando la forma de una horrible serpiente blanca. Y continuaba haciéndose más nítida en su cabeza, más real.

—Señor… —Kidoumaru se asustó. El brazo que apresaba dejó de moverse, petrificado. Desde el otro extremo, Sakon miró con curiosidad el rostro que tanto detestaba y, sin soltar lo que sujetaba, se sorprendió un poco.

El chico estaba completamente paralizado. Como en medio de una ilusión. Los ojos negros, dilatados, miraban al que estaba encima de él, asomándose temblorosos entre las espesas pestañas; y su boca, rígida y seca, parecía balbucear murmullos mudos e intangibles.

Pasmado por esa reacción, quiso mirar lo que le veía en la cara a su jefe, pero Orochimaru apartó las manos del cuello y se bajó de encima del muchacho, escondiendo una horrible mueca satisfecha entre el lirio oscuro y sesgado de su cabello liso.

—Llévenlo afuera en una silla de ruedas. Amárrenlo bien. Tengo una idea.

Kidoumaru asintió, viéndolo salir de la recámara por la puerta. Luego soltó el brazo que sostenía, y después de que Sakon hiciera lo mismo, jaloneó al muchacho dispuesto a acatar las órdenes de su superior.

Tronándose los dedos, Sakon se recostó en la cama donde antes se había cometido un abuso sexual. Miró, boca arriba, el cuerpo semidesnudo y enrojecido, colgando tenso arriba de su compañero y saliendo junto a él de la habitación.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no se revolvía como antes? Le decepcionaba que se rindiera tan fácil. Creía que, esta vez, su jefe había encontrado algo duro, como un diamante, que soportara sus tratos y que se amoldara a su forma. Quizá Sasuke era una joya de imitación, confundida por Orochimaru por su parecido casi auténtico, y que ahora se había roto por la-…

—¡AH! ¡Ayúdam-…! ¡Sakon! ¡Va a escaparse, maldita sea!

Sonrió.

…o quizás no.

**xXx**

Llevaba bastante tiempo sentado en el auto, contemplando el paisaje en silencio por la ventanilla. Era una carretera áspera y solitaria hundida entre lo que parecía un bosque pequeño rodeado de árboles desnudos, quizá muertos, polvoreados delicadamente de nieve fría y hielo puntiagudo. Había troncos caídos, algunos delgados como palo de escoba y otros tan gruesos y espantosos como aquellos que parecían seres humanos, en un horror y desconsuelo eterno; hundiéndose en el suelo blanco cenagoso.

Naruto miró por la ventanilla, reflejando el fantasma traslúcido de su reflejo en el cristal, traspasándose entre aquellos árboles tan aterradores. El nudo de su garganta prevalecía, el estómago se le encogía y había metido sus manos en los bolsillos para que su temblor no fuera palpado por el que conducía la camioneta.

No sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, no sabía que encontraría al final de la carretera resbaladiza y no sabía nada más que fuera lo que le esperara allá, sería algo malditamente tenebroso. Sasuke estaba ahí. Y estaba contento, porque dentro de poco estarían juntos… pero la frase de Shisui, la de "no es algo por lo que debamos estar contentos" continuaba siendo tan aterradora e ignominiosa como en un principio.

Amaba su imaginación fecunda, lo hacía ser una persona original, creativa y ciertamente inteligente, pero tenía un lado oscuro; y era la facilidad de crear hipótesis paranoicas, tenebrosas, oscuras. Muy a pesar de que su optimismo fuera capaz de mitigarlo y lo convirtiera en una molesta astilla enterrada en el dedo.

Quizá Sasuke estaba gravemente herido, pero aunque le doliera, sabía que él saldría adelante. Era fuerte y lo suficientemente arrogante para terminar con esa etapa lastimera. Sasuke odiaba dar lástima, odiaba la compasión; más que nada, odiaba ser débil y depender de los demás. Por eso suponía que se recuperaría pronto; aunque no le diera cabida a otras hipótesis que, debido, precisamente a esa presunción, podría hundirse más en ello.

Pero… ¿y si era otra cosa? ¿Algo más grave? ¿Y si hubiera quedado traumatizado e irreconocible? ¿Y que si estuviera en un estado de coma o si hubiera perdido la memoria y no lo recordaba…? ¿Y si estaba…-?

¡No! Apretó los puños, abriendo sus ojos azules en un jadeo. No, no. El asunto estaba controlado. Eran malas noticias al final del túnel, de eso estaba seguro, pero debía tener esperanza. Se había sentido horriblemente mal cuando su amistad con Sasuke pareció haberse agrietado aquella vez que lo besó, ni hablar cuando éste desapareció; pero ambas se habían solucionado: Sasuke parecía aceptarle, responderle lentamente, y ahora había aparecido. Estaba a poco tiempo de lanzarle un puñetazo, de tocarlo e insultarlo por su estúpida alma temeraria, por… por…

—Regresaré por ti después.

—¿Eh?

Como si hubiera acabado de despertarse, Naruto alzó las cejas y lo miró, observando sin respirar el perfecto y pálido perfil tan parecido al de Sasuke. Luego se volvió a la ventanilla, el paisaje que se reflejaba en sus ojos ahora consistía de paredes blancas largas y rectangulares, con varios signos en los que prefirió no adentrarse. Las malas noticias llegan solas, no tenía porque precipitarse a ellas, se aseguró tragando saliva. Dentro de poco lo sabría, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que parte de lo que creía, de que estaba hospitalizado, era cierto. Había muchas hipótesis en su cabeza, una peor que la otra, que le daban una rápida respuesta al por qué su familia no lo llevó al hospital donde estaba Itachi y donde trabajaba su madrina. Tragó la saliva acumulada en su garganta, mirándose los tenis azules que contrastaban con el tapete beige de la camioneta.

Shisui coló el automóvil en una estrecha callejuela donde habitaba un letrero en japonés e inglés que marcaba la entrada. Había una casilla de pago, con una delgada barra horizontal de líneas amarillas y negras que les impedía el paso atravesándose y donde un hombre con una gruesa bufanda se le acercó con aire desconfiado. Un agente de seguridad, pensó.

—Uchiha Shisui —le dijo, bajando la ventanilla, enseñándole su credencial. El hombre la tomó y le asintió después de inspeccionarla, dirigiéndose a la pantalla encendida del computador que se veía desde su posición.

Después asintió, envuelto en su propio vahó, aplastando mecánicamente unas teclas y asintió otra vez, más para sí, dándole un sorbo a su café y presionando un botón que alzó la vara de precaución verticalmente. Shisui pisó el acelerador, ingresando al lugar, buscando un lugar donde aparcar el coche y luego de encontrarlo, se estacionó lo más cerca posible de la entrada.

Naruto, más nervioso que antes, quedó inmóvil en el asiento, escuchando la respiración del otro y el latido desbocado de su corazón. Sus manos temblaban y sus rodillas lo hacían de la misma forma. Sentía una asfixia enorme y poco faltaba para que le dieran ganas de usar un retrete. Necesitaba calmarse. Rápido. Pero era imposible, la incertidumbre, las malas vibras, toda esa basura prácticamente lo dominaban. Ahora que estaba ahí, a escasos metros de ver a Sasuke, no se creía capaz de moverse. Era como si estuviera paralizado, como si su mente se hubiera separado de su alma y ésta se negara a llevarlo allá dentro, en un intento por protegerlo. Sus alarmas brillaban rojas y eufóricas, gritándole que no entrara. Tenía miedo, maldita sea, demasiado.

Shisui sacó la llave de la ranura y la metió en su bolsillo, recargándose después en el respaldo café del asiento con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, mirando las grandes ventanas de vidrio de la puerta principal. Luego le echó un vistazo a Naruto, que aunque intentaba hacerse el duro y valiente, no podía esconder el miedo humano de no saber qué pasará después de todo.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sasuke?

—¿Q-qué?

Shisui suavizó sus cuerdas vocales, mirándolo atentamente, sin intimidarlo. En verdad estaba asustado, incluso le temblaba el timbre de la voz. Pero no lo culpaba, quizá ya había presentido algo.

—Que desde cuándo conoces a Sasuke. Son muy buenos amigos, ¿no?

—Ah, sí. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos siete años, creo —respondió, modoso y abatido, hundiéndose en el cuello de su chaqueta preferida, aplastando también sus manos frías y enguatadas en la caverna afelpada de sus bolsillos.

—Lo quieres bastante —afirmó mirando ahora al frente—. Si no, no me explico por qué estás aquí o cómo soportaste sus desplantes. Sasuke era muy serio, ¿sabes? Tomó muchas cosas de Itachi.

Naruto asintió, dándole la razón, ignorando los detalles clave de la extraña conversación. Como el simple hecho de que hablaba en pasado o que su rostro joven y serio reflejaba una perceptible añoranza.

—Casi no tenía contacto con Sasuke, pero Itachi me hablaba mucho de él. Decía que era, palabras mías, un niño que no sabe qué hacer cuando se siente presionado, que pierde la racionalidad. Pero un buen niño después de todo; que era… pues, quiero decir… que se convertía en algo bueno para ti y que no era fácil de olvidar. Ya sabes, Itachi y sus cosas. Lo quería tanto —su voz se quebró, no resistió más—, yo no sé qué demonios va a pasar con él. Realmente lo quiere.

El corazón de Naruto se estrujó y sus ojos azules se dilataron. Su mano izquierda tembló por un segundo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le decía todo eso? ¡No quería imaginarse nada ahora, mierda!

—…pero te sugiero que agarres el mejor recuerdo que tengas con él…

Dentro de la cabeza rubia, el video mudo de ambos desnudos en el baño, acariciándose, se pintó inmediatamente. Su recuerdo íntimo e inocente llenándose de vida y sonidos suavemente.

"_Naruto…"_

"_No seas sentimental, idiota. Me das náuseas". _

"_Tenemos que terminar este baño de una vez, Naruto. Ahora". _

"_No digas nada. Báñate en silencio"._

"…_eso ya lo veremos, fracasado"… _

—…y no lo sueltes jamás. Recuérdalo así. Te hará bien.

—¿De qué-? ¿Co-cómo…? ¿Qué-? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasa?

Shisui le ignoró, inclinando la cabeza mientras carraspeaba ruidosamente. Naruto, alterado y con los ojos dilatados, empezó a zarandearlo fuertemente del brazo, pidiendo una explicación.

—¡¿¡QUÉ PASA! ¡DÍMELO! ¿POR QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO ESO? ¡POR QUÉ HABLAS COMO SI SASUKE ESTUVIERA-!

Oh no. No, no, no. No, no… no. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡Mentira!

Shisui ignoró los gritos, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos, dándole la respuesta que Naruto exigía en silencio. Éste último dejó de moverlo, negando débilmente con la cabeza, volteándose frenético a la puerta, desabrochándose el cinturón como una bestia salvaje y quitándole el cerrojo de seguridad; saliéndose presurosamente. Escuchó el grito ahogado de Shisui llamándole una vez a sus espaldas y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, que si antes era desbocado, ahora parecía más un zumbido de abejorro que un órgano humano.

Corrió hacia las puertas de cristal, abriéndose éstas inmediatamente al ser automáticas, llamando la atención de las enfermeras y algunos civiles sentados en sillas de látex verde esponjoso a los laterales. La mujer encargada de la recepción, dejando de lado su taza de café blanca, quitó la vista de la computadora, en mitad sorprendida de ver un niño en esos lugares y en esas condiciones.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —le arrulló una enfermera con el cabello chocolate sujeto en un chongo alto, que antes estaba por entrar a una oficina. Naruto la miró rápidamente, ignorando la mano pálida y femenina colocada en su hombro—. ¿Qué fue-?

—¿¡Dónde tienen a Uchiha Sasuke! ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ? ¿¡EN CUÁL HABITACIÓN ESTÁ!

Los enfermeros corrieron hacia él, sujetándole cuando empezó a convertir su escándalo en agresividad. La enfermera se apartó, viendo el rostro inestable del rubio pidiendo respuestas a gritos furiosos. Atrás de ella, otra enfermera castaña se apresuraba hasta ellos con una jeringa en las manos.

Naruto estaba completamente agitado, tanto que su cabeza empezaba dolerle y sus órganos internos parecían no estar funcionando, dado que sus pulmones estaban por explotar y se sentía dentro en una nube, oyendo el griterío como se escucha el ruido por debajo del agua.

Un pinchazo se encajó duramente en su brazo izquierdo, y no supo porqué, quizás obra del destino que adoraba arrebatarle sus alegrías, pero lo último que vio, cayendo en la oscuridad, fue el escudo bordado con hilo azul en la ropa verde de un enfermero.

Y comprendió entonces, por las iniciales y símbolos, que ese lugar no era exactamente un hospital. Era uno de esos sitios forenses, custodiado detrás de algún departamento policiaco.

…_y donde todos sus pacientes están muertos._

—_Sasuke…_

**xXx**

Sakura respiró hondo luego que el autobús pasara de largo a su lado, raspando con sus llantas la superficie lisa del asfalto. Tenía más de veinte minutos esperando aquel que la llevaría al hospital, pero parecía que ninguno era el indicado. Pensó en irse en metro, pero lo cierto era que le aterraba moverse sola en esos lugares. No tenía miedo a ser aplastada; era lo suficientemente fuerte y extrovertida para eso, pero el miedo infantil de no bajarse a tiempo o perderse le carcomía, además de lo que tendría que caminar después. Era inteligente, estaba mortalmente distraída y no tenía ganas de moverse a pie entre el frío.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sakura hizo la parada meciendo su mano desnuda, con la nariz coloreada de carmín. Una vez la puerta se abrió, se apresuró a subirse, pagar la cuota y buscar algún asiento vacío, que encontró, precisamente para su fortuna, al fondo.

Caminando con cuidado por el pasillo, Sakura ondeó su chaqueta roja hasta el lugar que había visto, sentándose junto a la ventana, admirando por unos segundos el paisaje tallado en nubes, cristal y pedrería plateada en donde estaban escondidas las casas y establecimientos.

Pensó en Sasuke, como era su costumbre desde que lo vio por primera vez. Sus cejas rosas se curvearon, entristeciendo el brillo verde de sus ojos. Se sentía tan inútil como siempre, corriendo encima del camino sólido y seguro de alguien más. Avanzando sin avanzar, escogiendo caminos sencillos y cerrando los ojos cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad de crecer por sí misma. Y la razón a eso era tan patética que la avergonzaba, porque aún sabiéndolo se negaba a comprenderlo.

Sasuke era sublime y ella deseaba ser lo suficiente agraciada para que la mirara de la misma forma en que él miraba a Naruto. Con tanta calidez, cariño y rivalidad. Lo conoció cuando ingresó a la primaria y, sinceramente, lo que le llamó la atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio había sido su hermosura. Hermosura que dejaba ser de niño y se convertía, poco a poco, en la de un hombre.

Luego le conquistó su inteligencia y, casi instantáneamente, su frialdad. Porque a Sasuke no le interesaban las niñas; no las buscaba, y si ellas comenzaban a atosigarlo, él siempre buscaba escabullirse invisiblemente. Y se enamoró más, más… hasta que dejó de ser Sakura Haruno y se convirtió en una tonta que si Sasuke le ordenaba brincar, lo haría sin pensar en nada más.

Sakura miró por el pasillo cuando el autobús hizo una parada y, al ver que solamente se llenaba de más personas, recargó la nuca en el asiento de caucho gris. Pero todo eso había perecido cuando sucedió el accidente. Lo recordaba claramente. Por cosas de la vida, ella había sido elegida en el equipo de tres del salón de clases, junto a Naruto y Sasuke; siendo por un momento la envidia y burla de alguna de sus compañeras. Incluso Ino había golpeado su hombro contra el de ella, en clara muestra de rivalidad, a pesar de ser amigas. Ese trabajo consistía en recolectar cierta cantidad de semillas y raíces para la clase de Biología, así que los tres decidieron ir a un lugar que parecía más bosque que un extenso parque recreativo.

Estaba emocionada. Pasaría un momento casi a solas con Sasuke, el atractivo adolescente que le hacía enrojecer las mejillas; y más emocionada estuvo cuando Naruto dijo que volvería pronto y que se encargaría de traer todas las raíces que necesitaban. Al quedar sola con él, no supo bien de qué hablar para que Sasuke le prestara atención, salvo las cosas que no soportaba de Naruto, creyendo que estaba alagándolo de alguna forma. Pero se había equivocado y la consecuencia había sido una tenebrosa reprimenda de Sasuke y una frase que le calaba en el corazón. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que dejara de quererlo, dado que el resultado de aquel accidente se pintó en ella de forma antípoda. Ahora deseaba ser querida de esa forma, deseaba que fuera Sasuke quien lo hiciera.

Quería ser la única que pudiera tocarle el corazón, endulzarle la mirada y entibiarle el alma; ser su salvadora, su protegida. Y al comprender que ese lugar lo ocupaba inconscientemente Naruto, aunque no tan exageradamente como se pintaban en sus ilusiones mentales, comenzó a encelarse y fastidiarse.

Fue solo después cuando comprendió que Naruto había tardado en meterse dentro de la coraza de Sasuke, que sufría por eso y que era lo suficientemente impetuoso para romperla cuando él aumentaba la altura y su espesor, tan fuerte como si fuera hecho de rocas. Admiró a Naruto, deseó ser como él, y tener a Sasuke al lado; pero no logró hacerlo. Si bien Sasuke no era grosero con ella, más bien duro, directo y sincero, no la aceptaba más allá de una compañera de trabajo que ayudaría únicamente para no bajar sus calificaciones. Intentó acercársele, pero él se alejaba cada vez más y más, manteniendo solamente una extraña amistad con Naruto, muy a pesar de lo mucho que se burlaban de él a sus espaldas por sus supuestas inclinaciones sexuales.

Y volvió a envidiar a Naruto, ahora con más fuerza, decidiéndose a acercarse un poco a él para tener a Sasuke cerca y aprender algo que le sirviera para que su amor platónico la tomara en cuenta y le sonriera. Ese era su objetivo.

Pero Naruto, sonrió, mirando su apagado reflejo en la ventanilla, demostró ser más que ese puente acomodadizo. La protegía a pesar de sus majaderías y sus descortesías, de sus abusos, de sus egoísmos y estupideces. Le decía que la quería, aunque ella lo rechazara y le chillara a Sasuke, que continuaba ignorándole gradualmente. Lo pisoteaba y él no desistía. Terminó descubriéndose como una perra antojadiza después, asqueándose de sí misma, viendo por primera vez la razón del por qué Sasuke no la quería, aceptando a Naruto y siendo su amiga sincera sin más hilos de titiritero.

Aún ahora amaba a Sasuke, su deseo caprichoso de ser su novia aún no moría, pero no usaría a Naruto como camino nunca más. Llegaría a su corazón con sus propias manos, lágrimas y sangre; tal y como lo había hecho ese niño tonto y berrinchudo. Y por eso ayudaría a rescatarlo, sin más llantos estúpidos ni depresiones de niña consentida. Ambos la habían hecho fuerte, ambos le habían enseñado tantas cosas…

Sakura frunció el ceño, tallándose una lágrima de la mejilla. Entonces por qué… ¿Por qué si lo sabía no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué se le doblaban las rodillas y la fuerza se le estropeaba? ¿Por qué no podía hacer más que serle de apoyo psicológico a Naruto y nada más? ¿Por qué temblaba y se encogía en su cama cuando pensaba en lo que podía estar sufriendo Sasuke en ese momento? ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué?

Con las manos encogidas en un puño encima de su regazo, Sakura controló su llanto, apretando los ojos, nariz y boca. El autobús hizo una parada y ella, tallándose y enrojeciéndose la cara, se apresuró a bajarse del camión y dirigirse al hospital. Debía tranquilizarse. Naruto no podía verla llorar otra vez.

Ésta vez sería diferente.

**xXx**

Los viejos aros de la silla de ruedas se atascaban con más frecuencia conforme el nivel de nieve aumentaba, hundiéndose en su espesa y delicada consistencia harinosa.

El puntiagudo cabello negro brillaba levemente, absorbiendo el agua de los puntos blancos que se estacionaban en su superficie y que, derretida, le causaba temblores en la espalda, aunque un poco más leves de los que sufría en ese momento. Sasuke inhaló profundamente aire frío, asfixiándose por una milésima de segundo en consecuencia. Su temple era tranquilo, levemente fruncido y desinteresado, a pesar de los escalofríos que le taladraban por salir casi desnudo de su prisión maloliente, sucia y claustrofóbica.

Y aunque estuviera helándose los huesos y congelándose la sangre, había algo que le preocupaba aún más: la silueta de Orochimaru metros adelante, indicándole al supuesto Kidoumaru, que creía ése era su nombre, el camino por donde debía llevarlo. Algo quería hacerle, esas cuerdas que lo apresaban no eran solamente para evitar que escapara. La silla de ruedas también se lo constataba.

Aunque la tortura no le aterrorizaba demasiado, y es que Orochimaru se había encargado de hacérsela tragar a la fuerza, pero luego de lo de antes, no quería ni imaginarse que demonios tenía ese lunático en la cabeza. La imagen de la inmensa y perversa víbora blanca, mirándolo e hipnotizándolo como si fuera su próxima víctima, aún rondaba en su cabeza. Había sido una ilusión espantosa; como ver encarnizado un ente fantasioso que conoces de antemano que no debe ser real. Y es que no quería perder el juicio, le aterrorizaba el simple hecho de pensarlo, odiaba esas drogas que le inyectaban, odiaba que lo bañaran, odiaba todo lo que esos cerdos le obligaban hacer ahí.

Orochimaru abrió la puerta de una pequeña cabaña, adentrándose en las sombras, y Kidoumaru no tardó en seguirle, empujando los manubrios de la silla de ruedas, haciendo que Sasuke rebotara un poco en su sitio. Algo que no vio, ocupado en su labor, fue el ligero temblor en las manos pálidas que el moreno apretó contra los brazos metálicos de la silla.

Segundos después llegó la luz eléctrica, revelando al fondo una cama llena de cobijas grises revueltas pegada a la pared, una chimenea con sus accesorios de acomodar leña a unos metros y un espacio superior a lo que pensó que sería en su primera impresión desde fuera. Parecía un gigantesco desván, cubierto de cajas y polvo, como el sótano de una casa vieja abandonada.

—Deja a Sasuke-kun y quédate afuera. Me comunicaré después si necesito ayuda.

Kidoumaru asintió y consintió la orden, retirándose inmediatamente y cerrando la puerta de madera por fuera cuando cruzó por ella.

—Bien Sasuke —le llamó de espaldas, encendiendo el fuego—, hoy no quiero ser cruel contigo, así que te suplico y colabores conmigo. ¿Te parece bien?

—Lo único que me parece bien es que entierres tu estúpida cabeza en la chimenea.

Orochimaru, después de terminar de encender el fuego, chasqueó la lengua en un tono negativo y burlón, meciendo su cabello negro a los lados.

—Esa no es una buena actitud. Creí que estabas más educado con lo de esta mañana… ¿lo recuerdas?

—Estaba drogado —puntualizó soez, frunciendo el ceño, borrando la serpiente blanca que le asustaba—. No sabía ni como me llamaba.

—¿Esa es tu excusa, Sasuke-kun? ¿No has aprendido nada, entonces? —La boca se estiró peligrosamente, mientras su dueño le daba la cara con una calma llena de suspenso—. Bien, bien. De acuerdo. Hagámoslo de la manera difícil, entonces.

Sasuke abrió y dilató los ojos sorprendido cuando cayó de espaldas, las piezas metálicas armando un escándalo chocando contra el piso y contra sí mismas. A penas se dio cuenta que la dirección en la que estaba, viendo el techo de concreto y cal grisáceo lleno de puntos, no era muy alentadora, y mucho menos con todas sus extremidades fuertemente atadas en donde se recargaría un enfermo normalmente.

—Voy a enseñarte algo que sé jamás en tu vida has hecho —le murmuró, divertido, deslizando sus manos largas y blancas por el hueso de la rodilla hasta la dura y sedosa piel pálida de los muslos. Sasuke lo miró con pavor, revolviéndose—. Ya sabes, Sasuke-kun… cosas que no deberías probar hasta que tengas una edad considerable.

—¡No me toques, bastardo! ¡Déjame en paz!

Orochimaru sonrió un poco más, sus ojos dorados totalmente abiertos y su cabello negro haciéndole sombras tenebrosas a su contorno. La mano subió un poco más, tocando la piel sensible de un testículo y deslizando su dedo índice al pliegue que daba como inicio al pene.

Sasuke estaba sencillamente espantado y el temblor que lo asaltó de pronto fue demasiado potente como para que fuera capaz de retenerlo. Orochimaru, muy al contrario, sonrió con malévola satisfacción, acariciándole con fuerza y proeza cada parte íntima inexplorada. Porque Sasuke era virgen, casto mejor dicho, y dejaría de serlo completamente cuando el sol sucumbiera a las sombras de la flemática noche de madrugada.

—¡Quítate, quítate! ¡No me toques, maldito cerdo asqueroso! ¡Suéltame!

El pavor y esa insoportable vergüenza crecían a cada momento más y más; imaginaba su rostro rojo como nunca antes y sus ojos enrojecidos, temblorosos, asustados. Odiaba que lo tocara. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Odiaba ese cosquilleo que le hacía temblar, odiaba esa picazón, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, débil y estúpido. ¡Odiaba que lo tocara! ¡Que parara de una vez!

—Así es como se hace, Sasuke-kun —vanaglorió Orochimaru, viendo el hermoso rostro adolescente cada vez más sudoroso y enrojecido—. Así es como vas a hacérmelo de ahora en adelante, ¿me oyes? —finalizó con un apretón, acercando su rostro a la zona sensible, soplándole levemente. Sasuke trató de cerrar las piernas, pero, atado como estaba, era un movimiento completamente inútil e imposible.

—¡N-nunca!

Sasuke vio con horror la cara de Orochimaru hundiéndose en sus piernas y, cerrando los ojos, se decidió a no ver nada más. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo caliente, viscoso, recorriéndole lugares sensibles y haciéndole sentir cosas asquerosas y primitivas. Quería vomitar, que terminara rápido, que se moviera a otro lado, dolor, placer, odio, miedo, vergüenza, sensaciones contradictorias que lo dañaban y lo ridiculizaban.

—¡A-ah! ¡N-no!

Una mano caliente se deslizó por su tórax, y los dedos, ágiles como patas de araña, se posicionaron en su barbilla, apretándole rudamente la cara y obligándole a mantener la boca abierta. Se estaba sofocando, sus fuerzas se extinguían, todo… estaba dando… vueltas. Sus sienes punzaban, su nariz ardía, sus piernas, manos…

—Hagámoslo de nuevo, hasta que lo memorices del todo. Tal y como tocas música en el piano.

Sasuke no podía estar más asustado y tembloroso. La mano caliente empezó a tocarle otra vez, bruscamente, como si fuera darle placer a un masoquista. La única diferencia ahora era la consistencia viscosa y húmeda que le embarraba y que, intuía, era algo que le pertenecía.

**xXx**

_Era verano, extrañamente. El salón de clases estaba relleno del tumulto y barullo de adolescentes como siempre y el profesor que impartía Matemáticas acababa de marcharse._

_Se miró así mismo, como si su alma se hubiera separado de su cuerpo, derritiéndose en la paleta de la butaca, maldiciendo entre dientes los números y al estúpido que se le había ocurrido crear las operaciones matemáticas que no entendía para nada. En la esquina, apartado de todos, con sus cuadernos, lápices y plumas perfectamente organizados, se encontraba Sasuke, tan serio y desabrido como lo recordaba, mirando el paisaje tras la ventana. _

_Verlo ahí, tan solitario y aislado del divertido escándalo que tejían sus compañeros, le hizo moverse de su lugar; olvidándose por completo de los demás, pero no logró moverse demasiado; parecía estar debajo del agua, pegado al piso. El esfuerzo para mover una pierna era excesivo. _

—_Eh, bastardo, préstame tu cuaderno. No entendí nada de lo que Ibiki dijo. Pásame los ejercicios —ordenó el otro Naruto en un chillido, con la frente sudada y mirando al de cabello negro refundido en su banca. Sasuke le ignoró por un segundo, volteando a mirarlo con sus delgadas cejas negras alzadas en sincronía._

—_¿Y qué te hace pensar que tendré compasión de ti? No has prestado atención, no es problema mío._

—_¡Sasuke-teme! ¡No seas insensible y mala persona! ¡Debes ayudar a tus amigos, maldita sea!_

_Sasuke acompañó sus cejas curveadas con una nueva sonrisa torcida. La burla y la arrogancia se dibujaban plenamente en sus facciones atractivas y en sus ojos oscuros e hipnotizadores. _

_El Naruto fantasma trató de acercarse a ese cuadro, a Sasuke, porque era tan simple y sencillamente idéntico al que conocía; pero un gruñido extraño surgió de las sombras y unos ojos rojos, profundos como el fuego escarlata de los demonios, iluminaron la esquina ahora oscura detrás de Sasuke, jalándolo hacia él con una garra naranja espeluznante._

—_No lo verás jamás —rió el otro rubio en su oído, con un aspecto más salvaje, de ojos sangrientos y pupila rasgada, desplazando al anterior azul y brillando con simpatía belicosa. _

Naruto despertó agitado, levantando con dificultad su espalda de una cama individual y de lo que parecía un cuartillo de hospital. Se tocó la cara sudada, palpándosela con cuidado, haciéndose muchas preguntas mientras veía desconcertado y mareado a sus alrededores. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Y por qué le decían que Sasuke jamás regresaría? ¿Dónde demonios estaba y cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Por qué estaba dormido? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Y como si alguien decidiera darle respuesta, abrumado por su insistencia, algunos recuerdos acudieron a él a modo de una corriente repleta de púas, tan delgadas e invisibles como alfileres, pero tan mortales y mezquinas como eran los colmillos de las pirañas hambrientas.

Con la respiración acelerada, hizo a un lado las sábanas y las cobijas, calzándose el par de tenis azules que estaban encima de una estantería. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, recordando de improvisto a los que lo habían sedado, pegando el oído en la puerta y escuchando nada más que su respiración nerviosa.

Tragando saliva, Naruto se cuidó muy bien de abrir suave y silenciosamente la portezuela gris, saliendo cuidadosamente, echándole una hojeada a sus espaldas despistadamente.

—Regresa al cuarto —la voz fría de Shisui le sacó un escalofrío—. Tu familia llegará en cualquier momento y es mejor que mis tíos no te vean después del escándalo que hiciste.

Naruto lo observó por un momento, asimilando lo que decía, mientras Shisui, sentado en una de las bancas blancas alineadas contra la pared le escrutaba con una frialdad incandescente.

—¿Mi familia…?—luego recordó algo más importante. El motivo de todo ese embrollo—. Sasuke… —carraspeó. Su voz era patéticamente rasposa—, ¿Sasuke está aquí? ¿O-?

—Ve al cuarto y duerme —interrumpió, mirando el pasillo y a una camilla de metal que reposaba, desnuda y abandonada, en una esquina alejada—. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Mi tía está destrozada, y escuchar que estabas aquí… fue demasiado para ella. ¿Entiendes? —le acusó—, eres demasiado niño para estas cosas. No debí sentir pena por ti y traerte aquí, hiciste todo más difícil.

—¿Como un niño? —el rubio bajó la cabeza, apretando los puños mientras su ceño se fruncía—. ¿Y cómo… cómo querían que tomara la situación, eh? ¿Calmada y serenamente? ¡Sasuke es muy importante para mí, maldita sea! ¡No puedo aceptar que esté… argh, ni siquiera puedo decirlo! ¡Es completamente estúpido! ¿¡Me oíste! ¡ESTÚPIDO!

—Guarda silencio.

Tanto Shisui como Naruto miraron la silueta alta y seca de Fugaku Uchiha. Su aura, distinta a la frívola y estricta de siempre, parecía contonearse en una amargura y un acabamiento preciso. El ceño de Naruto volvió a fruncirse, los puños temblando peligrosamente a sus costados.

—¡NO VOY A CALLARME! Yo sé que…que… ¡Ustedes están mintiendo!

Fugaku se acercó a él, taladrándolo con su mirada parda, oscura y temiblemente fosca, sintiendo repugnancia por los ojos azules vivos y rebeldes que lo desafiaban con la misma intensidad.

—El escándalo es para los ridículos. El que grites de esa manera no servirá de nada, el pasado no puede cambiarse jamás —apretó los puños, blanqueándose los nudillos; pero su rostro no se inmutó en lo absoluto, frunciendo las cejas severamente—. Sasuke está muerto, acéptalo y cállate.

Shisui desvió la mirada al piso. Su tío sufría, pero innegablemente le dolía más su orgullo agrietado por no haber sido lo suficientemente cauteloso en proteger a su familia que la muerte de Sasuke en sí. Y es que formaba parte de la policía, era un insulto para él.

—Usted… usted habla así porque no le importaba Sasuke. Porque es fácil hablar de "sensatez, calma y aceptar lo que viene" cuando uno no está tan ligado a una persona. Pero… —Naruto tembló, el enfado tambaleándose peligrosamente, repudiándolo con la mirada zafiro por su estúpida indiferencia—, ¡A mí sí que me importa! ¡Y es difícil de aceptar porque…! Mierda, mierda… ¡Sasuke es mi mejor amigo! ¡Nadie lo conoce más que yo, ni usted, ni su esposa, ni siquiera Itachi! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡No puedo! ¡NO VOY A HACERLO!

—¡Guarda silencio! —Inexorable, con los puños fuertemente apretados, su morena cara fruncida y enfadada, Fugaku elevó el tono de voz—. Te lo enseñaré, quizá así logres convencerte que el único que está engañándose aquí eres tú.

—¡Pero… !

—Cállate Shisui —le interrumpió, clavándole la inclemencia con su mirada—. Si no lo ve tal y como lo ha visto tu tía, no logrará entenderlo y superarlo. El camino difícil siempre es en el que aprendes más.

El aludido se mordió los labios después de oír esas palabras. Si bien tenía una parte razonable, también tenía su lado negativo, ya que podría ser demasiado cruel y traumático para alguien que apreciara en verdad a la persona muerta. Tal y como su pobre tía, Naruto y…

y… _Maldita sea_, Itachi.

Shisui escuchó el taconeo de su tío y del adolescente alejarse metros adelante. Lo que más le dolía ahora, dado como conocía a Itachi y por ello era sencillo hacerse hipótesis desastrosas, es que su tío Fugaku utilizaría el mismo método destructivo para él cuando le dijera sobre la muerte de su primera víctima había sido su tía Mikoto, y ahora se imaginaba por qué había quedado tan perdida y miserable, casi perdiendo la consciencia, cuando escuchó el escándalo de Naruto y cómo se puso él al llegar ahí.

Levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose por el camino que trazaba su tío varios metros adelante, Shisui se preparó psicológicamente para lo que pudiera pasar, ansiando llegar rápidamente con su madre; porque todo lo relacionado con Itachi siempre le golpeaba directamente al corazón.

**xXx**

Sakura se quedó tiesa en la habitación cetrina del hospital mirando por la ventana de persianas recogidas, mitigando parte del nerviosismo que traía consigo. Itachi, postrado en la cama, la ignoraba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones. Un abismo mental, íntimo y profundo, que solo le pertenecía a él y que ella no se atrevía ni era capaz de tocar la puerta de entrada.

Había esperado más de dos horas a que Naruto apareciera, pero parecía que no tenía intenciones de visitar el hospital ese día. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido ese idiota? ¡No podía cuidar o hacerle compañía al hermano de Sasuke sin que él estuviera en medio de los dos! Itachi era tan o más serio que su hermano, y si con el último, aunque lo amara, su comunicación era casi inexistente, con Itachi era prácticamente imposible abrir la boca.

Recordó cuando llegó ahí, viendo las nubes gordas arremolinadas en los cielos por la ventana y a su gemela reflejada en el vidrio; viviendo junto a la visión fantasmal de la habitación y sus luces blancas, como, _por cortesía_, se había limitado a saludarlo, apenas consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza. Quería irse, su incomodidad era profundamente crónica y perceptible, pero su moral no le permitía cumplir su tan anhelado capricho. Dejarlo solo en esa habitación era tan amargo, tan luctuoso y depresivo…

Y es que, además, era el hermano de Sasuke, por el que tanto habían llorado todos. Por el que todos sufrían y por el que ella se había prometido madurar y ser un buen apoyo para él y también para Naruto.

Sakura suspiró, el silencioso panorama llenándole los oídos de aire. ¿En dónde demonios se había metido ese papanatas? ¿Qué era más importante que mantenerse en contacto con la familia de Sasuke, más concretamente con el hermano que había estado en el accidente? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Con un bufido, Sakura frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Esperaba que cuando llegara o, en su defecto, lo viera en algún momento, su explicación no fuera demasiado estúpida. O al menos que le sonriera un poco, aunque fuera tan efímera como el aliento, y se disculpara por su retraso o por lo que sea que estuvo haciendo. Como de costumbre.

Pero, ¿y si había pasado algo grave? El enfado de Sakura cambió inmediatamente por un fuerte desconcierto. No quería más malas noticias; estaba segura que su voluntad no lo soportaría.

_»Naruto, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven aquí… no hagas preocuparme más de lo que debería estar, por favor«_

Sakura, convaleciente, se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la ventana, clavando la esmeralda derretida de sus ojos en ella; delineando el vidrio con rigidez y reflejándose en el cristal empañado por la cercanía de su aliento en él.

**xXx**

El lugar por donde caminaba era similar al hospital en que trabajaba su madrina, pero éste no era un sitio acogedor atendido por sonrientes enfermeras y recepcionistas que lo conocían; con su magnánimo aroma a limpio y no a ese poderoso hedor a formol, sepultura y sollozos enmudecidos luchando por salir de las manos de los vivos. Tenía paredes claras, adornadas en una línea negra por la mitad, y el azulejo blanco del piso brillaba parcamente acompañado de la luz amarilla de los farolillos pegados al techo liso. Había varias camillas metálicas de ruedas pegadas a la pared, unas manchadas de lo que parecía sangre seca o de algunos ungüentos químicos.

Aunque algunas puertas estaban abiertas, Naruto no espió en ellas, más por miedo y nerviosismo que cualquier otra cosa. Hacía cerca de tres minutos, Shisui se había encontrado con su padre, un agradable hombre barrigón que lucía demasiado triste y que apenas pudo lograr saludarlo un poco, yéndose los dos por un pasillo en dirección contraria. No supo si Shisui le dedicó una última despedida vacilante, porque se había negado a voltear; no se le antojaba mirar hacia atrás y quedarse con la sensación extraña, depresiva y asfixiante que se escondía en la mirada sombría del otro. Necesitaba esperanza, por muy absurda que fuese, que le señalara todo como una mentira y no la verdad que, efectivamente, vivía.

La espalda de Fugaku, varios metros adelante, se movía con la sincronía del taconeo inquebrantable de sus piernas. Se veía tan calmado e indiferente, tan disparejo a él, que le provocaba náuseas. Naruto sentía como sus rodillas temblaban, sus manos se crispaban exageradamente en sus bolsillos y como no podía mantener su vista controlada, ya que esta se movía de lugar al más mínimo ruido; como si, contrario a sus deseos, deseara verlo de una vez por todas; terminar con eso, ponerle punto final.

¡Pero él no quería ese estúpido punto final! No si- si significaba que Sasuke estaba… allí, inmóvil, frío, sin poder abrir los ojos, ni esa boca estúpida con malintencionadas cosas que le hacían sentir un cursi calorcillo en el pecho, dentro de su-

Un hipido se escabulló de su garganta a la superficie, humedeciéndole los ojos y no tardando que de éstos brotaran lágrimas calientes. Luego le siguieron dos más, su tono depresivo incrementado, y después, como si se avergonzara de llorar solo y de pie en ese sitio tan mortífero para su integridad, le siguieron otros más suaves y atropellados.

Fugaku lo escuchó instantáneamente, deteniendo el paso y aún dándole la espalda, se encargó de fruncir el entrecejo en algo parecido a una suave melancolía; el gesto más triste que le permitía su alma tan fría como el hielo y tan golpeada como una piedra más en los riscos.

Naruto absorbió aire por la nariz, logrando tranquilizarse siete minutos después, quitándose el agua de sus ojos irritados, enrojeciéndose la piel de los párpados y pasándose su mano por las fosas nasales, quitándose el exceso de moco derretido de la nariz. Aún no lo veía, pero empezaba a actuar como si ya lo hubiera hecho. Era tan terriblemente tóxico y doloroso.

Al escuchar que Naruto se acercaba a él, Fugaku retomó el paso otra vez, sin desistir en mostrarle el cuerpo torturado de su hijo más pequeño. No se retractaba de su decisión; el plan era sensato, incluso duro, pero exageradamente eficaz: entre más rápido se hicieran las heridas, mucho más rápido cicatrizarían. Todos debían entenderlo, sin excepción. Aunque fueran aún unos niños.

Minutos más tarde, luego de caminar entre largos pasillos, tan iguales que parecía sólo uno sin fin, llegaron a un apartado donde había una puerta verde cerrada. El corazón de Naruto latió con fuerza y sus rodillas se debilitaron. El momento había llegado.

Fugaku abrió la puerta con la llave que le había otorgado el director del sector, ya que, aparte de ser el padre del muerto, también era policía, y el simple hecho le concedía de ciertos beneficios privados que nadie más que no lo fuera tendría jamás.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero empujón, revelando el mundo de sombras encerrado en sus tenebrosas entrañas. Y visible, a pesar de la poca iluminación, había una camilla con algo encima cubierto por una sábana verde. Naruto tembló con más fuerza, asustado, ansioso y superfluo, creyendo que se desmayaría como una anciana enferma.

Eso era irreal. No podía ser cierto, no, no, no. Hace apenas unos días tenía a Sasuke a su lado, tibios en una cama esponjada, ¡eso no pudo haberse terminado! ¡No!

Fugaku se alejó por un momento y segundos más tarde una luz blanca espantó las tinieblas, bañándolas de un brillo intenso. Luego, el hombre se acercó a él, alzando su mano, indicándole que se acercara a lo que desaparecería su esperanza por completo.

—Ahí está. Míralo, entiéndelo y supéralo. Como todos estamos haciéndolo.

Pero Naruto no se movió, completamente petrificado, negándose a aceptar lo que estaba a punto de ver. Fugaku frunció levemente el ceño, caminando hacia la camilla y tomando la sábana oliva entre sus dedos, haciendo que Naruto temblara nuevamente.

—Si no quieres verlo, márchate. Pero espero y te haya quedado claro que Sasuke está muerto y que jamás regresará con ninguno de nosotros.

Y Naruto, como la vez anterior, no se movió, su mirada azul quebradiza taladrando el suelo blanco y mareándose por la fuerte hediondez del formol y otras cosas.

—¡Vete! —rugió la voz más vieja, ronca y poderosa, después de unos minutos—. ¡Vete de aquí! Si no eres capaz, ¿qué estás esperando?

—Yo… de verdad que quiero verlo, pero… es que, es solo que —al sentir que su lengua se trababa, tragó un nudo de saliva antes de continuar, con un tono frágil, débil, como el cotilleo enfermizo después de un funeral—. ¿Sabe? Hace días que… que no lo veo, que no lo golpeo y que… —la voz se le agrietó, y a pesar de querer darle un cierto toque de optimismo, falló miserablemente al escucharse terriblemente apagado—, que… maldición, no puedo dejarlo aquí solo. Tengo la esperanza de que va a despertar, si, así como así, que me dará un susto de muerte, usando ese humor negro que tiene.

Fugaku apretó su boca, ambos ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello. Naruto continuó, dos lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas, pasando por su boca fruncida y los rígidos músculos de su mandíbula. El chillido que se le escapó después, sofocado y profundamente lastimero, como el verdadero llanto infantil de un niño que tenía todo y ahora no tiene nada.

—¿No sería genial, eh? ¿Verdad que- que sería... estupendo?

Eso, lejos de conmover a Fugaku y hacerle ver que estaba sufriendo demasiado, tanto como nunca antes pensó que lo estaría, hizo que se exaltara, apretando los dedos que alzaban la parte alta de la sábana que cubría al cadáver.

—¡Entiéndelo! ¡Es imposible! —Le gritó, asustándolo de pronto—, ¡Está muerto, tus estúpidas fantasías son absurdas! ¡Escúchate y míralo! —la cobija se alzó en el aire e instantáneamente cayó, haciendo un sonido pesado y apagado al estrellarse en el suelo. Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando la cabeza con cobardía, obedeciendo la desgarrante voz del mayor antes de apretar los ojos.

Y lo vio, ese cuerpo largo, fibroso, desnudo como lo había visto una vez, estaba reposando inmóvil, de color blanco enfermizo, como un muñeco de caucho. Nauseabundo, su boca decidió escupir un jadeo, involuntario y voraz, viendo como su cabello, esa mata tan espesa, negra y azul como los inicios de la noche veraniega, ahora no existía; había desaparecido. Tembloroso e impávido, Naruto se acercó a él con el brazo extendido, y cuando estuvo tan cerca que pudo palparlo con los dedos, algo dentro de él se retorció con intensidad. La piel, tersa y fría por fuera, estaba dura y rígida por dentro, como si alguien lo hubiera rellenado perfectamente, sacándole todo, sustituyéndolo con plástico o cualquier otra cosa.

Un nuevo gemido escapó de su boca ahora de forma ahogada, mirando con los ojos dilatados ese rostro muerto. La pálida cabeza calva tenía pequeñas cortaduras en el cráneo y también en las puntillas de las orejas. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, si lloraba o no, pero parecía como si le hubieran arrancado el alma. Ese cuerpo no tenía ni un vello de sus cejas tan expresivas, ni siquiera había en las orillas de sus párpados medio enrojecidos. Incluso tenía la rajada que le había hecho en la boca antes de que se fuera; pero… aún así…

Acercándose, frunciendo el ceño, Naruto tembló un poco más. Había algo extraño en él, algo que le hacía sospechar; algo que le decía que no podía ser posible. Se fijó una vez más en el rostro, tragando saliva ruidosamente y sin parar de temblar, recorriéndole el cuello y después el pecho con los ojos nerviosos.

Fugaku, tras él, apretó poderosamente los puños.

Los moretones estaban ahí, pero no de la forma que los recordaba la primera vez que los vio. Estos parecían industrializados, bien hechos, coagulados; como si se hubieran tomado el debido tiempo en hacerlos, una copia del original. Algo imperceptible que solamente el autor original podría descubrir en un santiamén. Las manchas eran moradas, difuminadas de puntos rojos en los bordes, no ese pálido verde que consiguió palpar en la bañera, hace unos días atrás.

—¿Es suficiente para ti? —Fugaku cogió la manta y volvió a colocarla, pasando de largo el moreno rostro pasmado que seguía ensimismado viendo el cadáver.

—¡Espera, mierda! —Naruto cogió la sábana, tratando de levantarla otra vez, desesperado en encontrar la última pieza del rompecabezas. Fugaku no obedeció, rebatiendo malhumorado, tomando gran parte de ella en un soplido—. ¡Quítala de encima-!

—¡Suéltala!

—¡Ese no puede ser Sasuke! —le gritó, combatiéndole con su mirada en mitad esperanzada y turbulenta, haciendo lo posible para que la sábana cayera—. ¡No lo es!

Fugaku lo tomó de los brazos, peligrosamente enfadado, haciendo lo posible para apartarlo de la camilla. Pero Naruto no se lo hizo tan fácil, pateando a sus alrededores y gritándole que lo escuchara, hasta que finalmente estampó su pie en la rodilla del más grande y le dio un rozón a la camilla, hasta casi tirarla.

Ahora en libertad, corrió hasta el supuesto Sasuke, apartando la sábana verde y cogiéndole con las manos ambos lados de la cara, mirándole fijamente y comparándolo con el que conocía. Definitivamente se parecía, pero idéntico no era. Y eso lo llenó de un fugaz entusiasmo, porque eso significaba que Sasuke no estaba muerto. Pero entonces… ¿dónde estaba el verdadero? ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Por qué hicieron todo eso?

Fugaku, medio cojeando, apretó un botón rojo de emergencia pegado en la parte media de una pared y luego se abalanzó hacia el muchacho que le daba la espalda, separándolo rápidamente de su hijo.

—¡Ese no es Sasuke, maldita sea! ¡Esos moretones se los hice yo y no estaban así, tiene que creerme!

Fugaku gruñó, haciendo un esfuerzo en sacarlo, escuchando detrás de esas palabras incoherentes varias pisadas acercándose. La ayuda venía en camino.

—¡Los moretones, véalos! ¡Yo no se los hice así! ¡Maldito bastardo, suélteme! ¡Tiene que-!

La puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa, escuchándose el sonido de un golpe seco, un puñetazo en vez de una cachetada, haciendo que todos guardasen silencio por un segundo. Naruto dejó de convulsionarse, pegado a su pecho, frunciendo el ceño luego de un momento de calma. Y empezó a patalear de nuevo, alertando a los enfermeros, haciendo que estos lo agarraran y lo sacaran del cuarto entre gritos llenos de cólera.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Fugaku ignoró a la enfermera que estaba a su lado, dirigiéndose y apartando a la que recogía la sábana verde del suelo. Se encargó de arrebatársela, mirándola muy mal, echándole un último vistazo al cadáver; escuchando levemente el nuevo grito de Naruto, que decía que todos se equivocaban, que ese no era Sasuke. Luego lo cubrió y sin más salió por la puerta cojeando, diciéndose que ese insolente sólo había entrado en una crisis. De él nadie se burlaba. El que estaba en ese cuarto era Sasuke, no otro. Estaba muerto, no vivo, y absolutamente nada más.

Había pruebas que le daban la razón, la lógica le decía eso. Y no creería en nadie más; menos en alguien dominado por un sentimiento incoherente. La esperanza es para los que creen en imposibles y barbaridades, y definitivamente, no era uno de ellos.

**xXx**

—… ¿Y entonces?

El moreno apretó los párpados fuertemente, sintiendo después un par de manos calientes y viscosas tocándole los hombros, dirigiéndose éstas a los manubrios detrás del respaldo de la silla de ruedas. Aún estaba en esa posición tan desagradable del principio, las luces estaban ahora apagadas y el olor, ese tan sofocante y encerrado que caracteriza las casas sin ventilación, empezaba a parecerle cotidiano. Orochimaru, después de alzarlo y acomodarlo frente a la chimenea con algo de esfuerzo, se apartó los mechones largos que se le habían deslizado al frente y fue directamente a la cama, sentándose sobre ella. Con una cruda abstracción, miró al moreno, delineando cuidadosamente el borde anaranjado de su silueta inactiva y como parecía difuminarse entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Parecía que el fuego lo tocaba sin quemarlo.

—Deberías ser más participativo en clase. Con la actitud que estás mostrándome no sé si ya has aprendido algo o debo volver a enseñártelo, ¿comprendes?

Al no recibir respuesta, el más grande bufó, cruzando sus pálidas y lampiñas piernas en una posición inquisidora. Sabía que romper a Sasuke no sería una tarea sencilla, y que a pesar de las cosas que había hecho esos días, él parecía aún más inmune que antes; negándose a probar bocado y mostrarse más participativo en sus intenciones. Y a pesar de los pequeños logros conseguidos, estaba fastidiándose más de lo que supuso y lo haría en un principio. Su plan, ese de someter a Sasuke lo suficiente para que él mismo se le entregara, completamente derrotado y desnaturalizado, parecía tan ridículamente distante que casi se le dibujaba como un imposible.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿me estás escuchando? —la ceja oscura y delgada tembló, la pupila negra se rasgó como la de un gato y el líquido dorado cobró vida junto a la anaranjada luz proveniente de la chimenea encendida—. Sasuke, te estoy hablando

Después de un segundo más de silencio por parte del otro, la paciencia de Orochimaru se esfumó. De un violento movimiento cogió la mano atrapada de Sasuke, asustándolo por el improvisto, girándolo hasta que consiguió verlo de frente. Y al momento de hacerlo, una chispa de regocijo lo salpicó por un momento; su expresión, antes de ser remplazada por esa máscara de hierro que cargaba, mostró un grandioso sobresalto. Amaba esa expresión tan nueva en él, aunque no tanto como la decidida y majestuosa que tenía al practicar, pero eso no quería decir el latigazo agradable que le recorrió la columna vertebral y cada uno de sus nervios fuera menos placentero. Y fue cuando algo se le ocurrió, tan retorcido que incluso se coló en el oro de su mirada.

Cuando se separó de él, Sasuke sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, algo completamente inútil si pretendía escaparse en esos momentos de soledad. Comenzó a agitarse, raspándose la piel de brazos, piernas y la semicubierta de su cintura. Era imposible, decía el negativismo dentro de él, pero eso no hizo más que acrecentar la fuerza con la que trataba de liberarse. No podía tolerar ser la muñeca de ese hombre repugnante, mucho menos aquellas malditas manos apresándolo cada vez que se le antojara.

_Muévete, __muévete… ¡muévete!… _¡Muévete!

Al duodécimo intento, cuando la silla se abalanzaba peligrosamente, Orochimaru hizo aparición, trayendo consigo una pequeña navaja en las manos. De no haber sido por el brillo del fuego que delineó poderosamente el filo que traía consigo, Sasuke no se hubiera percatado de su existencia.

—Así que al fin reaccionaste, Sasuke-kun. Me alegra.

Dejando de revolverse y con el ceño fruncido completamente irritado, Sasuke le clavó el odio de su mirada escondida entre sus flecos largos y oscuros que antes solía tener a los lados. Orochimaru, quien no sintió ni una pizca de intimidación, salvó el espacio que lo separaba de Sasuke y colocó la navaja encima de la soga que mantenía el brazo izquierdo en su lugar.

—Si prometes portarte bien Sasuke-kun, como un perro domesticado, dejaré de ponerte estas incómodas cuerdas —le señaló, haciendo presión con el filo de la navaja—. Pero haremos un intercambio para eso, ¿qué te parece?

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —le escupió con voz rasposa. Orochimaru se mostró algo decepcionado, alzando sus delgadas cejas negras.

—Creí que serías más inteligente. Después de todo… —apresándole la barbilla con los dedos y levantándole el rostro lo suficiente para que Sasuke dejara su cuello desprotegido, Orochimaru murmuró contra él. —…después de todo, el estar libre te da más posibilidades de escapar de aquí que estando amarrado.

—Como si fueras a permitírmelo —añadió con desprecio, desviando un estremecimiento que sintió cuando al otro se le ocurrió darle un lengüetazo en la quijada —. Maldito degenerado.

—¿Qué es lo que te he dicho acerca de las majaderías?

—Esas no son majaderías —respondió con cierta crueldad, clavándole los ojos negros en el cráneo cubierto de cabello oscuro de Orochimaru—. Son verda- ¡ah!

Después de haberle pellizcado la piel debajo de la barbilla con los dientes, dejándole una pequeña zona enrojecida, Orochimaru lo cogió de la parte más espesa del cabello y lo obligó bruscamente a bajar la cabeza. Luego, una vez cuando la orientación de su cabeza y sus ojos se conectaron, reacios a perder la batalla, deslizó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara, anclándose en las escondidas orejas.

—No importa la clase de castigo que te dé, ¿verdad? Siempre, en algún momento, volverás a ser el mismo —murmuró, con un extraño brillo perverso en la mirada.

Pensó que iba a jalonearlo o estrellarlo contra algo, pero se sorprendió cuando Orochimaru cogió la pequeña navaja que había colocado en el suelo y le desató las cuerdas de los pies, luego la del abdomen y por último la de las manos. Sasuke estaba contrariado, sintiendo como la circulación avanzaba normalmente por su cuerpo como antes no lo hacía. No podía evitar sentirse aliviado en ese aspecto, pero aún así no decidió hacer movimiento hasta que supiera más o menos que sucedería. Esta podría ser su oportunidad de escape si la maldita puerta no estuviera cerrada desde afuera, por el estúpido sirviente de ese malnacido.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, no hay ventanas y la puerta está cerrada desde afuera —agregó al verlo tan pensativo, sonriendo ladinamente—. No me creas estúpido.

El moreno frunció el ceño. Odiaba que burlaran su inteligencia, haciéndole ver como un deficiente intelectual. Era obvio que tramaba algo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—¿Te gustan las drogas, Sasuke-kun?

Dándose una idea de lo que tramaba, el cuerpo de Sasuke se encrespó, recordando las veces que lo habían inyectado y como se había sentido después de eso. Patéticamente indefenso, una muñeca de trapo. Tenía que salir de ahí.

—Estaba pensando en utilizarlas con mayor regularidad, ¿qué te parece? —Oliendo el miedo de Sasuke a las drogas, añadió con cierto aire de satisfacción—: Eres muy cooperativo cuando estás en otro mundo, ¿sabías?

Las manos del moreno se apretaron poderosamente en furia, encajando los dedos sobre la superficie de metal. Apretó fuertemente los dientes contra sus labios y frunció tanto el ceño que Orochimaru, por un segundo, se sintió sorprendido. Y el asombro después de eso le pareció nuevo y estimulante; nunca nadie se había atrevido a mirarlo así, sin miedo. Aunque se alejara de su objetivo principal, era absurdamente increíble. Extraordinario.

Sasuke no podría aburrirle nunca. Su actitud vengativa, pura como la de un demonio reprimido, podría llegar a matarlo algún día. Amaestrar a Sasuke sería una tarea difícil, pero nada que un domador de serpientes como él no pudiera hacer. Lidiaba con almas negras tejidas en sangre y poderosamente corrompidas todos los días, después de todo.

En la oscuridad, viendo a Orochimaru acercándose peligrosamente, Sasuke se juró a sí mismo que ese tipo nauseabundo nunca lo vería perder. Se alimentaría del néctar ennegrecido para vivir y soportarlo, demostrándole que no era como los demás. Había descubierto que esa energía lo movilizaba lo suficiente para moverse, más que cualquier recuerdo borroso que pudo tener de los cálidos días de libertad anteriores. Recordar a Naruto era algo que siempre haría, pero recordar cada una de las humillaciones de parte de Orochimaru lo encendían más. La tranquilidad era remplazada con un odio atroz.

Y se aferró a ello, el bálsamo contundente de una profunda venganza.

**xXx**

Sus párpados se abrieron, encontrándose dentro de un automóvil que no reconocía y un calor demasiado familiar acurrucándolo a su lado. No podía moverse, parecía fuera de sí, pero cuando el conocido y hermoso rostro de su madrina lo miró con consolidación, algo en él despertó.

—Vamos a casa —a pesar de su seriedad, Tsunade lo estrechó un poco más, peinándole el corto flequillo rubio que descansaba liso y puntiagudo en su frente. Tenía las manos frías, a pesar que el aire de la calefacción estaba presente dentro del auto. Entornando su mirada hacia la ventanilla de nueva cuenta, aquella que mostraba que aún era invierno, su mirada se hundió en sus párpados, dándole el aspecto de alguien que está a punto de dormirse.

—Tsunade…

—¿Sí?

—Sasuke… Sasuke no está muerto, ¿verdad? —el murmullo apagado, tan débil como el de sus pacientes desahuciados, consiguió resquebrajar un poco a Tsunade. La dulce caricia que le hacía en el cabello desapareció instantáneamente—. Yo sé que no está muerto; ese que estaba ahí no era él. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que si? Nadie me cree, pero es porque nadie conoce a Sasuke como lo conozco yo. El no puede estar así, ahí. ¿Verdad?

Jiraiya, concentrándose en conducir y no perder de vista la carretera, miró por un instante el retrovisor con las cejas curveadas. Luego la volvió al parabrisas, sin hacer ningún comentario.

Tsunade mordió sus labios, que al estar despintados, eran de un suave rosa pálido. Conocía esos desvaríos, los había escuchado innumerables veces en el hospital. Madres que perdían a sus hijos y no lo creían, hombres jóvenes que enloquecían al ver a su pareja salir del cuarto encima de una camilla con una sábana blanca cubriéndola. Era difícil vivirlo en el trabajo, pero lo era mucho más cuando alguien cercano lo padecía. Ni hablar si ese fuera Naruto, alguien que no debería conocer la muerte a su edad.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Tsunade lo miró con aprehensión, tanta que sintió un molesto picor en los ojos y en la nariz. Que Naruto no fuera uno de ellos, por favor, que no lo fuera.

Kilómetros más adelante, con el cielo batido de un espeso algodón blanco, Itachi movió la cabeza y miró lo que podía ver del paisaje detrás de la ventana. El silencio era tan pronunciado que lo hacía sentirse apartado del mundo, como uno de esos ermitaños viviendo en lo profundo del bosque.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Sakura, quien no había dejado de mirarlo ni un segundo, acomodada silenciosamente en el asiento, se levantó y se dirigió a él inmediatamente. Al no obtener una respuesta, se detuvo instantáneamente, confundida—. ¿Itachi?

Los ojos grises no se movieron de la ventana por un minuto y medio más. Algo presentía. Algo malo.

**xXx**

—Naruto-

El aludido movió negativamente la cabeza mientras se hundía en el almohadón. El reloj digital del buró marcó las diez cuarenta y cuatro en el instante que Tsunade cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejándola completamente en penumbras.

Se escuchaban los leves murmullos de sus padrinos, pero no lograba entender ni la mitad de lo que decían. Minutos más tarde, la casa de zambulló en un silencio tan profundo y zumbante que por un momento le hizo creer que ya estaba medio dormido. No tenía fuerzas para moverse y comprobar lo contrario, después de todo.

_"Es normal que los cadáveres se vean así" _recordó la voz de su madrina en el automóvil, abrazándole con delicadeza. _"Es normal que la sangre se coagule de esa forma y simule una cosa más grave. Además existe la posibilidad de que…"_

Y ahí había matado la esperanza que consiguió levantarle el espíritu frente a ese cuerpo tan horrorosamente parecido al de Sasuke. Le ardió la nariz y le picaron los ojos, cambiando su porte distante por un congojado en un segundo. Maldita sea, dolía demasiado. Sabía que Tsunade no lo había dicho con malas intensiones, le hablaba así porque tenía experiencias anteriores y quería ser lo más suave que le permitiera su duro carácter médico. Pero… demonios, el que insinuara con tanta seguridad que Sasuke había sido torturado hasta la muerte, aún cuando él ya lo hubiera visto antes y lo supiera de antemano, era tan malditamente…

Tan malditamente…

¿Cómo podían existir personas así? ¿¡Cómo es que alguien podía gustarle hacerle algo a alguien que no tiene la estúpida culpa de sus estúpidos problemas!

Apretó los dientes con furia, un brillo rojizo pincelándole la mirada con locura. Lo hacían perder completamente el control.

**xXx**

Los resortes del desvencijado colchón chillaron fuertemente cuando Sasuke se estampó en la cama por un violento puñetazo azotado en su estómago. Con un jadeo y las piernas temblando, volvió a levantarse, cubriéndose parte de su cuerpo desnudo con la delgada bata que le habían puesto. Su mirada afilada, hermosa como la de una pantera a la defensiva, consiguió lograr un ataque de júbilo en Orochimaru.

—No tenía idea que fueras tan resistente, Sasuke-kun.

—C-cierra la b-boc-ca

Y es que en realidad no tenía fuerzas. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir luchando, comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad de los dedos de los pies y su vista perdía casi de forma masiva su objetivo. El escozor de las heridas de los últimos días parecía incrementársele en esos momentos, como si acabaran de hacérselas. Su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite y de sólo pensar en lo que sería de él si perdía la batalla, quedándose desprotegido con esa basura, le llenaba de un pánico terrible. ¡No dejaría que lo tocara otra vez! ¡Era completamente repugnante!

Orochimaru lanzó un suspiro al aire dando unos pasos al frente, mirándolo fastidiado por su perseverancia.

—Deberías darte por vencido este día, Sasuke. ¡Mírate! Estás tan débil que tus rodillas no te sostendrán más —acercándose hasta él, Orochimaru lo empujó nuevamente a la cama, encargándose de estirarlo lo suficiente para que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedara colgando al suelo. Sasuke le lanzó una mira asqueada, moviendo sus brazos para golpearlo a la más mínima oportunidad.

Momentos después, completamente derrotado y con el cuerpo de Orochimaru acostado encima de él, Sasuke dejó de hacer resistencia. Jadeando débilmente, con los cabellos largos negros del otro enmarcándole la cara, el moreno observó por el rabillo del ojo como Orochimaru se había acomodado encajado el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, presionando la nariz contra su piel. Estaba tan quieto que parecía un cadáver y Sasuke no habría dudado que lo fuera si no hubiera sido por la caliente respiración que se colaba hasta su mandíbula.

—¿Ya te rendiste?

Cerrando los ojos, Sasuke guardó silencio mientras pensaba en algo. Orochimaru cogió impulso de sus brazos y se levantó levemente, mirando la expresión casi desvanecida del moreno. Pálido, sudoroso, pliegues del flequillo azulado pegado a sus hermosas facciones y la boca seca jadeante. Se veía tan indefenso que por un momento Orochimaru dudó. Si bien domesticar a Sasuke era su objetivo más anhelado, le hubiera gustado más resistencia de parte del adolescente, que incluso se atreviera a golpearlo o morderlo como las veces anteriores. Molestar a Sasuke era una preciosidad, aunque se tornara tedioso cuando él se ponía de más obstinado. Acariciándole toscamente de la mejilla a la barbilla con el dedo índice, el rostro de Orochimaru mutó en la decepción. Espera más de su astucia, algo que lo hiciera sorprenderse una vez más, enorgulleciéndose por haberlo elegido a él y ni a otro. La hermosa y tenebrosa mirada que le había dirigido antes le hacía esperar más de ese engreído muchachito.

En un gemido demasiado insinuante, llamando profundamente la ateción del más grande, Sasuke ladeó levemente el rostro, dejando su pálido cuello desprotegido. Sus párpados estaban levemente fruncidos, brillando de incomodidad, y su boca, seca y aún así atractiva, despertó en Orochimaru el poderoso deseo que alguna vez había conseguido detener con esfuerzo. Descuidándose por un segundo, extasiado en ese rostro perfumado en tentación, se acercó lo suficiente para poder ser capaz de saborearlo con su boca. Quizás no lo sorprendiera más, pero ahora lo tenía tan disponible y resignado como nunca antes. Quería marcarlo, humillarlo, tenerlo solamente para él. El cuerpo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Los brazos de Sasuke cobraron vida de un momento a otro, escapándose de su prisión, estrellando poderosamente sus palmas contra los oídos de Orochimaru. Mientras el último sufría un pequeño ataque de aturdimiento, Sasuke aprovechó para quitárselo de encima, ganándole en su intento por detenerlo, ya que se había deslizado por delante y no de lado, como creía Orochimaru al principio. Al sentir una mano cerrarse como grillete en su tobillo aún vendado, Sasuke se apresuró a lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la nariz, arrojando con eso las últimas reservas de su energía disponible.

Corriendo de donde estaba, barrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando algo que le sirviera para controlar a Orochimaru antes de que se recuperara. Lo encontró enseguida de la chimenea, a forma de una larga vara de metal puntiaguda.

—¡Sinvergüenza! —rugió Orochimaru al levantarse, cogiéndose la nariz y escuchando un zumbido dentro de sus oídos—. ¡SASUKE!

De frente, cubierto de adrenalina, Sasuke estrelló el tubo de metal fuertemente contra el hombre. Su respiración potente y sofocada exigía más oxígeno del que podía inhalar. Y volvió a golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones, en la espalda curveada y en el pecho principalmente, ya que al intentarlo nuevamente en la cabeza, Orochimaru cogió el tubo con una mano y lo obligó a soltarlo, lanzándolo a un lado oscuro de la habitación. Su rostro ceniciento y sangrando de la nariz, además del aspecto adolorido y enfurecido, avivaron a Sasuke lo suficiente para golpearlo más.

Orochimaru no esperó para abalanzarse sobre él en un grito histérico, así que el moreno no perdió tiempo, recordando algunas cosas que sabía de defensa personal. Tenía que detenerlo. ¡Ésta era su única oportunidad! Apartándose, esquivándolo y recibiendo golpes sin dejar que lo atrapara, Sasuke cogió lo que podía y se lo lanzaba sin ser realmente consciente si funcionaba. Buscó afanosamente una buena arma, pero por la rapidez con la que tenía que actuar y la oscuridad haciéndose más profunda conforme se alejaba de la chimenea, no tuvo mucho éxito.

En su camino tiró unas cajas, viendo con satisfacción a Orochimaru caer con unas botellas de vidrio y regresó hasta él para darle un fuerte golpe en el cráneo, tirándole más cajas, con la intención de dejarlo inconsciente. El estrépito fue tanto, que Sasuke creyó por un segundo que alguien lo había descubierto. Deslizándose como estrella fugaz hasta la puerta, golpeándose y lastimándose la palma de los pies con los diversos objetos tirados en el suelo, se pegó a la puerta escuchando atentamente la voz de alguien más. Con el corazón desbocado, escuchó los jadeos de Orochimaru haciéndose más fuertes, junto a un nuevo caos que intuyó era él levantándose y regresando. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, estaba profundamente asustado.

—¡Sufrirás por esto, Sasuke! ¡LO HARÁS!

Mordiéndose los labios, Sasuke se dirigió a la chimenea, cogiendo una vara para acomodar leña y la tomó como una espada, buscando algo con lo que podría apagar el fuego. Tenía que hacer tiempo, y si encendía la luz, sería como descubrirse inmediatamente. Al no encontrar nada, el moreno buscó un lugar donde esconderse, estrellándose en más de una ocasión al adentrarse en la oscuridad y no ser capaz de ver lo necesario. Escuchaba los gritos de Orochimaru, el ruido infernal con el que deletreaba cada uno de los castigos que tendría cuando lo encontrara. Agitado y lleno de nervios, Sasuke se quedó quieto un momento, escondiéndose detrás de lo que parecían unas cobijas esponjadas. No veía en lo absoluto, tenía nuevas heridas en sus extremidades y una más profunda en su frente, escurriéndosele la sangre por el ojo derecho.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sucedido todo eso? Maldita sea, maldita sea. ¡Sino hubiera sido tan estúpido! ¡Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a los paranoias de Naruto! Si no fuera tan bestia, tan arrogante, tan despreciable... si tan solo...

La luz eléctrica se encendió en ese momento, luego escuchó la voz de Orochimaru dirigiéndose con rabia a alguien e instantáneamente después el sonido inconfundible de la puerta abriéndose precipitadamente.

—¡Encuéntrenlo y tráiganmelo instantáneamente! ¡VAS A PAGARME ESTO, SASUKE!

...si tan solo fuera fuerte e insensible y no le afectaran las palabras de su padre, si tan solo no fuera tan débil y cobarde.

Tenía miedo, tanto como nunca antes. Más que cuando era pequeño y sacaba un horrible ocho en los exámenes, más que cuando estaba solo en casa y rompía accidentalmente los platos de porcelana de su madre, porque era tan enclenque que no alcanzaba los ingredientes y tenía hambre. Más que la vez que su padre le gritó por primera vez.

Sasuke se hizo ovillo, encogiéndose en sí mismo, tapándose los oídos con furia. ¡Él no era débil! ¡Ya no! ¡Se odiaba cuando lo era, porque eso era algo que lo asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa! ¡No debía serlo!

Luego de unos minutos, escuchando pasos acercándose a donde estaba, miró a su alrededor y se le heló la sangre. No tenía escapatoria, se había metido estúpidamente en un hueco descubierto de un sofá. Trató de esconderse, arrastrándose como una serpiente, pero el ruido de las tablas viejas del suelo lo delataron. Así, con el chillido y olvidándose de su arma, odiándose por ser tan estúpido, Sasuke sintió una mano y luego otra agarrándolo del cabello y los brazos. Una vez de pie, trató de hacer resistencia como de costumbre, pero no dio el resultado deseado.

Jiroubou lo observó por un momento, mirando con seriedad la sonrisa eufórica de Sakon. Éste lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—¡Te va a matar, idiota! —señaló entusiasmado, reteniéndolo con más fuerza de la necesaria—. No, no creo que lo haga, ¿sabes? ¡Te espera una vida llena de miseria! ¿eh? Me has sorprendido, realmente creí que-

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritó Jiroubou hastiado, sin dejar de sostener a Sasuke—. El señor Orochimaru está completamente molesto, ¿quieres que te escuche y te mate? Eres un completo estúpido —y luego se dirigió a Sasuke— Aprende de este castigo y no vuelvas a hacer nunca algo así. Lo único que haces es hundirte más en el lodo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, dejándose llevar sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento en resistencia. Con un poco de suerte, Orochimaru estaría lo suficientemente molesto para matarlo, así ya no tendría que ver su maldito rostro asqueroso.

Al llegar y con los ojos cerrados, sintió miles de golpes estrellándose contra él, pero ningún puñetazo le tocó la cara, sino más bien fuertes bofetadas que casi le arrancan la cabeza. Su cuello dolía horrores. Orochimaru cogió el cuerpo magullado y arrastrándolo del cabello, lo colocó de espaldas pegado a las patas de la cama. La puerta seguía abierta, lo intuía por el frío que entraba y lo traspasaba, pero se negó a abrir los ojos, completamente derrotado.

Jadeó, escupió sangre, gritó de dolor, tembló y solo cuando Orochimaru le quitó violentamente la bata que lo cubría, dejando a la vista la desnudez apaleada y enrojecida que le pertenecía, abrió los ojos sin proponérselo. Trató de luchar contra él, pero una nueva paliza lo detuvo, dejándolo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos.

Como en otra dimensión, sin ser capaz de escuchar algo, Sasuke miró sin rastros de emoción a las cuatro personas que lo veían estremecidos desde el filo de la puerta, exaltados y sin saber que hacer. Luego observó a Orochimaru, quien se acercaba más calmado a su oído. Por un momento pensó que se lo arrancaría.

—Esto es para que entiendas, Sasuke-kun, que el respeto que debes tener hacia mí es más poderoso que cualquiera de tus necesidades, ¿de acuerdo?

Ni siquiera movió la cabeza, agradeciendo internamente que el castigo terminara al fin. Pero cuando Orochimaru se levantó y cogió una vara alargada cociéndose en el fuego, más parecida a una estaca que a un vulgar accesorio de chimeneas, comprendió que apenas estaba comenzando.

—Ha sido culpa tuya, Sasuke-kun. Recuérdalo la próxima vez.

De un violento movimiento, Orochimaru encajó la punta ardiente de la vara en el cuello de Sasuke, riéndose cuando éste comenzó a gritar de puro sufrimiento, haciendo temblar a los cuatro jóvenes que veían todo con absoluto espanto. Incluido Sakon, que empezaba a hiperventilar.

—¡AHHHHH! ¡ARGHH!

Orochimaru encajó la vara dos veces más, dejándole tres profundas quemaduras de tercer grado. Las ampollas empezaban a brotar como espuma y Sasuke no era capaz de callar sus gritos, retorciéndose en el suelo, buscando salvarse de ese monstruo. Jiroubou apretó fuertemente los puños, mirándolo con algo parecido a la lástima.

Unos minutos después, Sasuke dejó de revolverse, su pálido brazo cayendo de un sordo golpe al suelo. Y no se movió más.

**xXx**


	20. Las etapas del duelo

_**EL FANGO**_

**xXx**

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí y leer!

**xXx**

**Advertencias: **AU, Yaoi, Spoilers. Todo lo que he dicho antes. Las edades de los personajes están alteradas en la primera temporada, cuando Sasuke aún formaba parte de Konoha.

**Notas:** Las palabras japonesas (tal es el caso de baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe, -kun, -chan... -sensei, blah blah blah) las utilizaré como una especie de agregado amistoso.

¡Presente, presente! ¡Por favor, no me pongan falta! He tardado un poco más del año (¡Qué pésimo de mi parte!) pero he llegado. Al fin. ¡No he faltado!

Aham. Uhm. Eh... Este sería el último capítulo de "El Fango". Colocaré el epílogo más tarde, dado que lo tengo finalmente terminado. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza (¡Un año ya! ¡Sí, sí, lo sé y por eso estoy repitiéndolo demasiado!), en verdad. Sé que he sido una (MUY) irresponsable egoísta que no piensa en los demás. Pero dije que lo terminaría. Y lo he hecho…o al menos la primera parte de la historia.

Más que un final, me parece que es la transición para el inicio de la segunda parte, que ya tengo, atentos todos, en la cabeza y parte de mi cuaderno. ¿No es grandioso? ¡No esperarán demasiado a esta mujer inconsciente! Me explayaré después, cuando cuelgue lo último. Y prometo ser más clara, tan puntual como antes.

**ACLARACIONES****:** Investigué ciertas cosas sobre Japón y sus costumbres. Y a pesar de haberlo hecho antes de escribir, mi imaginación decidió manipular la información a su antojo. Me basé más en la cultura que conozco en esas partes para cuidarme de un nuevo dolor de cabeza. Uff, lo lamento. Si encuentran errores, al estar familiarizados con los funerales japoneses, me inclino avergonzada y pido que hagan la vista gorda. ¡Solo por esta vez!

Hay faltas de gramática intencionales. Sí, porque no hablamos como escribimos y viceversa. Y Naruto suele ser un poco patoso para las reglas del lenguaje. No sé mucho japonés ni vivo allí; perdonen de nuevo mis indulgencias, así que no sé si está bien o mal aplicado el concepto. Echémosle la culpa a mi falta de preparación, que vivo en México… y a que prefiero concentrarme en los personajes apenas tocando enciclopedias.

Fuera de eso, agradezco los comentarios, alertas, favoritos y recomendaciones. ¡No creí que alguien hubiera hecho esto último, de verdad gracias! Me ha sorprendido que no se hayan olvidado de mí por tan largo tiempo. También aprovecho para agradecer aquellos que hay leído mis otras historias; las completas y las inconclusas. ¡Apareceré por ellas un día y las terminaré! ¡Confíen en mí!

Y a usted, mujer, que a pesar de no estar aquí ahora, la siento a mi lado en sus palabras, recuerdos y deseos. Incluso forma parte de mi paranoia. Que sus cenizas nutran los lugares que toquen y que las lágrimas derramadas por usted ya nunca más sean de angustia.

**xXx**

**Capítulo Veinte**

_Una mata de cabello rubio alzado en pinchos irregulares se colocó tras la ventanilla enrejada, ubicada a la mitad de la puerta blanca, abriéndose ésta mientras las llaves, encajadas en la cerradura, chocaban unas con otras haciendo un sonido parecido a las campañillas._

—_¡Tú! —señaló aquel entrando con el dedo extendido, su figura jadeante iluminada por la luz del atardecer que se le delineaba naranja por detrás._

_Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido, interrumpió su interpretación de _Revolutionary Etude _cuando Naruto apareció abriendo la puerta y se sentó escandalosamente a su lado, mirando sin entender las notas musicales impresas en el libro de partituras frente a ellos. Molesto e impaciente, el moreno resopló sentado en el banquillo del piano, más interesado en que se fuera por donde entró y lo dejara tranquilo que en seguirle la corriente._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —contestó Sasuke cuando el otro empezó a berrear más que gritar. Estaba tornándose insoportable—. Se suponía que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave._

_Inmediatamente los grandes ojos cerúleos brillaron incrédulos e insultados._

—_Pues ya no, bastardo. Bastó con decirle a la señora que está afuera barriendo que venía por ti y me arrojó las llaves sin decir nada más —presionó una tecla blanca, soltando un sonido chillón, y un poco molesto agregó—: ¿Y cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Buscándote, animal! ¿Qué más? —Resoplando y lanzándole una mirada arrugada, dejó de picotear las teclas concentrándose en el moreno—. Se suponía que me acompañarías a los videojuegos, así que como me dejaste plantado hace más de una hora, supuse que estabas aquí. Nadie me contestó cuando llamé a tu casa._

_Sasuke suspiró, las largas puntas del flequillo permanecían simétricamente a los costados de su cabeza, descansando un poco más por debajo de la clavícula. Después se masajeó las sienes, cerrando los ojos luego de mirar el rectángulo hueco que había dejado la puerta abierta, mostrando la calle teñida en naranja por el naciente ocaso. El clima estaba bastante cálido pero también lo suficientemente fresco, confirmándole que los últimos vestigios del verano se estaban evaporando. Las hojas de los árboles comenzarían a cambiar de color en algunas semanas más._

—_¿Y tu profesor? No lo veo por ninguna parte —le dijo Naruto después de una silenciosa inspección, mirando a los lados._

—_Se fue hace tiempo, pero me dejó quedarme un poco más para practicar —aún con los ojos cerrados, le indicó con el pulgar la puerta que había dejado abierta—. Y como sabrás, la señora que está limpiando allá afuera tenía las llaves antes de que se las quitaras. Me iré en cuanto ella termine._

_Naruto encogió la boca y se le levantó la punta de la nariz, echándole de soslayo una mirada reprobatoria. _

—_Y yo como un tarado esperándote en la esquina de mi casa, ¿no?_

_El moreno lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, sin variar de posición. Tenía el cabello rubio pegado a la sien y la sudadera blanca empapada de sudor, clara muestra de que se le había ocurrido correr en vez de caminar para llegar ahí. Aun mirándolo con reproche, Naruto torció el cuello, ambos mirándose de frente._

—_¿Qué me ves?_

—_Si viste que no iba a llegar, porque de sobra sabes que soy muy puntual, debiste haberte ido solo al centro y no correr hasta aquí como un desquiciado._

_Con los ojos azules brillantes, Naruto le dio una palmadita en la espalda. No parecía disgustado en verdad y su imagen veraniega desentonaba con el estudio de música inspirado en la antigua Europa._

—_Nah, podemos ir mañana que es domingo, aunque el metro esté lleno. La verdad es que quería que fuéramos los dos, hace tiempo que no salimos juntos —Sasuke estaba a punto de abrir la boca y desmentirlo, cuando Naruto agregó—: Ni se te ocurra decir que no es cierto, bastardo, que las salidas escolares no cuentan. Y no es divertido teniéndote al lado como si fueras la enana reencarnación de Ibiki y encima de mí en todos los trabajos de la escuela._

—_Si fueras más dedicado y no dependieras tanto de mí para hacerlos, te aseguro que no lo sería —y con fastidio e irritación, continuó—: Y no sé de qué te quejas, si al final el que hace todo soy yo. Tienes una pésima ortografía, tu información no tiene respaldo y dibujas peor que un bebé sin dedos; así que no te des aires de grandeza, estúpido._

—_¡Mentiroso! —Más avergonzado que furioso, con sus puños fuertemente apretados, tuvo que admitir que la verdad sonaba más fea con ese tonillo de voz—. ¡Yo no soy ningún aprovechado, pero es que tú quieres todo perfecto a la primera vez y te enojas si abro la boca dando una idea!_

_De inmediato, la ceja de Sasuke se alzó burlona e indignada._

—_¿Idea, dices? ¿Acaso te refieres a esa de pagarle a una prostituta para que hablara por nosotros en la exposición de Biología y que le mostrara a la clase cómo hace su trabajo, poniéndonos a nosotros de clientes frecuentes?_

_Naruto se sonrojó, fuertemente avergonzado por la facilidad con la que era teñida esa acusación._

—_¿Y-y qué? ¡Estaba pensando en el atractivo visual!, ¡En el atractivo visual! ¡Así se aprende más rápido en la escuela! ¡Y además, la maestra dijo que quería originalidad y dinamismo puro! Y mi idea tenía bastante de las dos, especialmente de la última —moviendo las cejas de forma pícara e impertinente, agregó luego casi en un murmullo—: si sabes a lo que me refiero, bastardo._

_El moreno gruñó, pensando que si tomaba en cuenta sus disparatadas ocurrencias, hacía mucho tiempo atrás que los habrían expulsado por indecentes._

—_Si tan inconforme estás, los siguientes trabajos podríamos hacerlos por separado._

—_¡De ninguna manera! —Levantándose del banquillo, Naruto cogió a Sasuke por el cuello en una llave y lo forzó a recargarse en su pecho—. ¡No me enfrentaré a ese loco de Ibiki solo de nuevo! ¡Le gusta fastidiarme las calificaciones por puro vicio y mandarme a esos cursillos de verano sin aire acondicionado!_

—_¡Suéltame! —El moreno arrugó la cara y encajó los pálidos dedos en el antebrazo que le apretujaba, luchando por liberarse. El rostro tostado del otro se contrajo por el dolor instantáneamente—. ¡Tu falta de responsabilidad no es problema mío!_

—_¡Qué responsabilidad ni que nada, cretino! ¡Te digo que lo hace porque se le pega la -! ¡AH! ¡ESO DUELE BASTARDO! ¡COMO ME RASGUÑES, TE ASFIXIO!_

—_Demasiado tarde —haciendo más presión, el más pálido vio satisfecho como al otro se le salía un gemido chillón. Con horror, Naruto miró las marcas enrojecidas del pellejo levantado que tenía en la piel. Abajo, la sonrisa pedante de Sasuke casi amenazó con morderlo también._

—_¡Mierda, Sasuke, pareces un estúpido gato! —soltándolo, Naruto se sopló las heridas, mirándole el cabello negro de la nuca por encima del codo doblado y levantado. _

_Aludido y patéticamente insultado, masajeándose el cuello con las puntillas de los dedos y moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha, se limitó a ignorarlo y ponerle atención de nuevo a las partituras. Estaba seguro que podía aprendérselas de memoria antes de la fecha que le había puesto Orochimaru, quizás así le diera finalmente una copia de las llaves del estudio. Y podría practicar al fin completamente solo, a la hora que quisiera, sin la supervisión pesada de su maestro._

—_Oe, Sasuke…_

_Y sin las interrupciones de Naruto, también. Aunque estaba seguro que tendría mucha suerte si ese cabezón no se enteraba durante los primeros cinco minutos._

—_¿Ahora qué quieres?_

—_¿Hasta cuándo vas a venir aquí? Tocas mucho mejor que uno de esos viejos profesores de música. Estas clases como que ya son demasiado fáciles para ti, ¿no? ¿Por qué no practicas en tu casa? —llevándose los dedos a la barbilla, Naruto recordó algo importante—. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no tienes un piano allá? Tu papá podría hacerse de uno fácil, ¿no?_

_El semblante del otro se oscureció por una fracción de segundo, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara la cruel respuesta a esa pregunta. El cabello oscuro rebotó levemente en su lugar cuando comenzó a tocar una vez más, encajando los dedos más fuerte de lo normal por encima de los dientes lisos y monocromáticos._

_Enmudecido y con la espalda del otro dándole frente, Naruto curveó las cejas; la sensación de que inocentemente había metido la pata calándole con culpabilidad. Su padre de nuevo, pensó. Quizás aún no le parecía suficientemente bueno como para comprarle un piano propio y por eso Sasuke seguía visitando ese salón de paredes blancas tupidas de cuadros y reconocimientos, sentándose en ese mueble elegante de madera oscura. _

…_encerrándose en su mundo, ahogándose entre papeles, siempre aspirando lo mejor; su síndrome de inferioridad haciéndose más grande y complicado de lo que era verdaderamente. Y sabía que lo lastimaba, tanto que, encajándose en él como uno poderoso veneno, podría hacerlo caer y romperse. Frágil, pequeño, sobrecargado._

_Frunció el ceño. Esa imagen era francamente detestable y estúpida. Más espantosa que cualquier otra cosa. _

_Oyó lo música con atención, serenándose, viendo los hombros de Sasuke levantarse por debajo de la camisa negra de manga corta y el pantalón y los zapatos del mismo color. Casi después se miró a sí mismo, usando la misma ropa que se había puesto ayer, incluido el par de calcetines y el desgastado par de tenis grises sucios que lo habían acompañado fielmente en sus aventuras. _

_En vez de sentirse avergonzado, porque la presencia de Sasuke era ridículamente elegante y omnipresente, Naruto se lanzó una sonrisa fresca, acercándose al otro y sentándose a su lado, sintiéndose orgulloso del bastardo. Tenía los ojos abiertos, profundamente concentrado, sin despegar en ningún momento sus manos ágiles y rápidas de los dientes blancos y negros del piano. Se movía, alzando la barbilla de vez en cuando, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, echándole rápidos vistazos a las partituras._

_Y era tan sorprendente la consistencia vívida y poderosa de la música, que Naruto creyó por un momento que estaba escuchando una grabadora y no a su mejor amigo. Casi tres minutos más tarde, cuando Sasuke presionó las últimas teclas y finalizó la canción, el moreno viró el rostro y se encontró con el gesto brilloso de Naruto, mirándolo maravillado como si se hubiera ofrecido a comprarle sopa instantánea._

—_¿Qué?_

—_¡Gra-grandioso! ¡Sasuke, eso fue estupendo! ¡Incluso puedo imaginarte con esa ropa negra llena de holanes y la peluca blanca rizada que usan los ancianos que las tocan!_

_Con las mejillas levemente coloreadas, el aludido por poco no pudo tragarse esa extraña felicitación, acostumbrado siempre ambicionar más y no valorar sus progresos. Naruto le cogió el brazo izquierdo, estampándolo suavemente en las teclas, haciendo que un delicado tono se colara en la habitación._

—_Guau, ¡quiero que me enseñes uno de estos días! ¿Eh, eh? Y si nadie te puede comprar un piano, ten por seguro que entre los dos lo vamos a conseguir. ¡Podemos trabajar en estas vacaciones y las que siguen, incluso entre clases!_

_Sorprendido, sus ojos grises contemplando el rostro acanelado que se le dirigía sonriente, se preguntó cómo es que ese tonto podía saber tanto de él con tan solo unos diminutos vistazos de su vida personal. Sintió el corazón retumbarle en el pecho. Su mano aún seguía prisionera en la de Naruto y éste parecía saberlo, presionándosela con más fuerza, firme en su atolondrada convicción. Con un sentimiento cálido, Sasuke se lo sacudió, mirando hacia otra dirección._

—_Usuratonkachi._

_Poniéndose de pie, el más pálido se acercó a una mesa y cogió el maletín del suelo, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al piano, agarrando el libro de partituras y metiéndolo dentro luego de haberlo cerrado y abierto el zíper de la maletilla. Naruto, indignado, lo miró por un momento con el labio alzado de la esquinilla izquierda. _

—_¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "usuratonkachi"? ¡Es una idea estupenda, remedo de bastardo!_

—_Sí, sí —apresurándose a salir de ahí por la puerta abierta, se despidió y agradeció a la señora que estaba ocupada con unas llenísimas bolsas blancas de basura. La mujer asintió, felicitándolo por el don que tenía y le regaló una sonrisa con hoyuelos en las mejillas, diciéndole que no importaba y que había sido un placer._

—_¡Sasuke-teme! —Naruto insistió, siguiéndolo, despidiéndose de la mujer regordeta con la mano. Y cuando le dio alcance, más tranquilo, se cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca—. Lo que digo es cierto, podemos hacerlo juntos._

_Con el atardecer haciéndole sombras entre el cabello, Sasuke miró el cielo y la gigantesca nube tintada suavemente de naranja pegada en él. Escuchó el monólogo del otro, que enmarcaba su idea con hipótesis inventadas y trabajos ridículos, sin prestarle verdadera atención. Sin embargo, aquella reconfortante sensación, quedándosele grabada en el pecho de una forma tan delicada y simple que lo hacía sonreír sin esfuerzo alguno._

_Y Naruto simplemente se le quedó mirando, la silueta negra elegante con la blanca revoltosa perdiéndose colina abajo entre más personas, sintiéndose endemoniadamente tranquilo y satisfecho._

Parpadeó, humedeciéndose los ojos luego de haberlos mantenido abiertos por un largo rato. Sentía una molesta picazón en ellos, pero no hizo gesto alguno de mitigarla, permaneciendo completamente inmóvil con la afelpada piyama de invierno puesta.

Desde que se anunció la muerte de Sasuke días atrás, el teléfono de su casa no había dejado de sonar ni las visitas habían tenido descanso; aislándose completamente en la oscuridad de su habitación. Tenía las mejillas y sienes resecas, sus ojos azules perdidos en un punto indefinido de la almohada y el cuerpo se le reposaba hundido entre las sábanas revueltas de su cama.

Si le preguntaban qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, Naruto no podría responder ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. No existían las palabras correctas. Era mucho más que una pastosa sofocación presionándole cruelmente el pecho. Mucho más que un nudo duro y caliente atorado en su garganta, congestionándosela e impidiéndole el movimiento, contaminándolo como una brutal peste extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Era más doloroso y fluctuante, porque su herida estaba infectada de dudas, de miedo, de rencor, de pusilanimidad… de cualquier cosa punzante y quemante que convierte a los adultos más valientes en asustadizos niños pequeños. Era cruel, desalentador. Tan doloroso que dolía como si le hubieran taladrado desde adentro. Una herida que sangra al revés.

Con el silencio convirtiéndose en un zumbido a momentos, se preguntó si el mundo seguía girando o era solamente él el que parecía congelado en su habitación, siendo un garabato de algún video mudo en pausa. El reloj digital marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada en la luz verde neón, resaltando de manera enfermiza en la pupila de sus ojos.

Estaba tan… tan _furioso_. Tan muerto y tan enfermo y harto de todo. Con todas sus esperanzas hechas añicos, perdiéndose en los remolinos del viento. Ese Sasuke que había tocado, tan pálido y desnudo, tan malditamente diferente al suyo. Golpeado, humillado, torturado. Cuando un gemido se le escapó de la garganta, el cuerpo de Naruto se encogió sobre sí mismo, quedando su espalda curveada y sus rodillas casi pegándosele al pecho.

Seguía doliendo. Tanto como si le hubieran dado un nuevo y fuerte puñetazo en el corazón. Rompiéndolo un poco más.

Y es que esa última maldita imagen de Sasuke, postrado encima de esa estúpida camilla con su aroma fresco intercambiado por la potente peste del formol, se le colaba en cada esquinilla vacía de su cabeza, tapizándolo todo, contagiando hasta los buenos recuerdos. Manchando cada una de las bonitas sonrisas que había conseguido sacarle con mucho esfuerzo. Gimió una vez más, apretando tanto los dientes como los puños, la piel alrededor de los ojos arrugándosele en frustración.

¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de imaginarse a Sasuke sufriendo una y otra vez?

Un sollozo se estrelló contra la almohada, llenándola de lágrimas y fluidos nasales. Las sábanas estaban poderosamente jaloneadas por sus puños fuertemente cerrados y luego terminaron abandonadas cuando las manos que las sostenían se dirigieron furiosas a estrujar la almohada, aplastándola duramente contra su cara.

¡¿Por qué?

**xXx**

Olía a yeso fresco cuando recuperó la conciencia, sintiéndose sedado y paralizado como aquellas horribles primeras veces. Un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta y a duras penas pudo apretar los dientes, tragando una pequeña cantidad de saliva. Sentía una fría masa espesa aplastándole el párpado izquierdo y extendiéndosele por la clavícula, llegándole incluso a la parte más baja de la nuca. Tenía un inaudito dolor de cabeza, y era tan grande que incluso sentía las palpitaciones del pulso pasándole fuertes y pesadas por su cuello inmovilizado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón sin descanso. Todo punzaba, absolutamente todo, incluso sus pensamientos. Cuando quiso apretar los dientes para aliviarse un poco la jaqueca, un quejido se le escapó tan dolorosamente de su boca que, además del escozor que le achicharraba la piel del cuello, una nueva y potente punzada en su cabeza lo atacó monstruosamente.

Las lágrimas se le deslizaron por las sienes resecas y se dijo que no estaba llorando. Que ese horror jamás conseguiría quebrarlo, porque si lo hacía, Orochimaru no pagaría las humillaciones que le había hecho. Venganza, venganza_, venganza_. Se obligó a pensar en ello, en el bálsamo que lo conservaba vivo; aquella horrorosa cuerda manteniéndolo firme dentro de un mar rabioso de olas colosales.

Ese despeñadero no significaba nada para él. Nada, nada… _nada_.

Cerró los ojos y esperó un largo momento hasta que el dolor volvió a ser humanamente soportable de nuevo. Con calma, abrió los ojos lentamente, siendo especialmente cuidadoso en sus movimientos y tratando en lo posible mantenerse quieto.

Arrugando delicadamente el entrecejo, probó afinar sus ojos de nuevo, fallando miserablemente y sólo siendo capaz de distinguir un borrón blanco que correspondía al techo. Ahora le preocupaba mucho más que antes no conseguir ver bien, debido quizás a la endemoniada jaqueca o a los horrorosos pinchazos, sintiéndose más inútil e indefenso que otras veces. No importaban las cadenas, las cuerdas, las vendas… eso podía quitárselo; terminar deformado por las cicatrices era algo que no le interesaba, pero sí permanecer siempre fuerte y con sus sentidos alertas e inteligentes.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Apareciendo de la nada, con la bata blanca encima de su traje negro y sacándole un escalofrío, Kabuto se paseó hasta la maquinilla que estaba a su lado. No le sorprendía su presencia por el vago recuerdo que tenía de que también había colaborado para arrojarlo a ese nido de serpientes. La cabeza volvió a punzarle, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

—Me sorprende que estés despierto ahora después de la paliza que te dio el señor Orochimaru hace unos días—con las gafas brillosas, se sentó en la cama con cuidado y cogió unos papeles que estaban encima de la máquina gris, que empezaba a encenderse en un ruido compacto—. Eres el primero en hacerlo, Sasuke-kun, muchas felicidades. Y también el único que lo ha hecho enfadar así, ahora que lo pienso—Kabuto le regaló una sonrisa cruel—. Pero supongo que eso no te interesa. Bien, estoy seguro que te recuperarás, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Así que es posible que estés aquí en cama por unos cuantos meses. ¿Qué opinas? Puedo sedarte pero, no sé… no me parecería tan divertido.

Sólo Sasuke sabía cuántas ganas tenía de romperle la cara a ese hombre hasta que sus nudillos le hicieran polvo los huesos y se estrellaran ensangrentados contra el suelo. Su mirada rabiosa casi brillaba en rojo. Kabuto lo observó por un momento, su rostro repentinamente serio e indescifrable, recorriéndole las hermosas facciones amoratadas, lastimadas y enrojecidas; muy especialmente el cuello pálido forrado en un ungüento espeso y blanquecino, similar al _VapoRub_, y los parches que cubrían las quemaduras. La bolsa del suero aún estaba llena y la manguerilla que la conectaba con la mano de Sasuke seguía en la misma posición que él la había dejado, señal de que no se había movido o acababa de despertarse.

Lanzando un suspiro, despejándose y recobrando la conciencia, el de cabello gris agitó en el aire las hojas que había tomado anteriormente y las leyó en voz alta, contándole a Sasuke todo lo que le había sucedido, como si se tratara de un médico haciéndole el diagnóstico a su paciente herido.

—Aunque es una lástima, ¿sabes? Mucho no puedo hacer por las cicatrices que te quedarán, salvo quizás hacerlas lo menos feas posibles. Aunque no creo que eso te importe mucho, ¿verdad? —su mirada negra se enterró en la otra, sus cejas burlonas se arquearon y una sonrisa torcida quedó enmarcada en su rostro. Sasuke, sin poder moverse, sólo pudo inyectarle sus ojos atentos y adormilados, aunque eso implicara cubrirse en una tensión y cólera aún más espesas—. Por lo que he visto viniendo de ti, la apariencia física no es algo que te llame la atención. Ni en ti ni en los demás. Siempre estabas solo, apartado, pisando las burlas de tus compañeros de clase, lidiando con el acoso de las jovencitas, el de la sombra de Itachi y el de tu padre. Pero ahí estaba ese amigo tuyo, ¿no? Dándote la palmadita en la espalda que necesitabas para no volverte loco. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Uhm… —al notar la súbita tensión de Sasuke, Kabuto continuó picándole aún más—, ¿Era, acaso, no sé… _Uzumaki_ _Naruto_?

Los ojerosos ojos negros se abrieron alertas y nerviosos. Sus pálidos dedos temblaron encima de la cama y Sasuke olvidó por un segundo todos los dolores que le acuchillaban el cuerpo. Ahora entendía porque Orochimaru sabía tanto de él; esas palabras burlonas de Kabuto sólo afirmaban sus sospechas de que siempre lo habían tenido en la mira, observándolo, espiándolo. Vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Qué tanto sabían de él, de Naruto, de su familia, de todos los que conocía? ¿De la relación que compartía con cada uno de ellos? Era aterrador, espantoso. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido al no darse cuenta de semejante actuación? ¿De que su paranoia no era paranoia, después de todo?

Y de nuevo se maldecía, porque Naruto le había alzado la mano hasta el último momento y nunca se detuvo a pensar que tal vez ese idiota tenía la razón en todas las cosas que le decía.

La sonrisa de Kabuto se torció satisfactoriamente, regresando los papeles al lugar donde los había tomado. Sasuke quiso hablar y atacarlo, desahogándose de alguna forma, pero el dolor fue más fuerte que su voluntad y lo dejó mudo, mordiéndose los labios y sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que se negaban a caer derrotadas ante el otro.

—Pero todo eso terminó ya, Sasuke-kun. Si tienes aún la esperanza de que alguien vendrá a rescatarte, ve borrándolo de tu cabeza ahora —la mirada negra del más joven tembló y Kabuto se carcajeó por dentro, pensando en lo bien que había hecho al darle una última revisión antes de marcharse. Hablar con él de esta forma no era parte del plan, pero serviría para que Sasuke terminara por aplacarse en esa hundida y estereotipada camilla blanca de hospital—. Yo mismo planeé todo de una manera que no acepta fallas. Vengo planeándolo desde hace unos cuantos años, estudiándote cuidadosamente. A ti y a tu alrededor. Las horas de clase, cuánto tiempo tardabas en llegar a casa caminando, los autobuses que tomabas regularmente, cada cuanto te visitaba Naruto o cuando te llevaba él a pasear por la ciudad. Claro —sonrió una vez más— también está lo del piano, que, como supondrás, me lo sabía de sobra. Oh, pero te aburro, ¿no es verdad? Eres tan inteligente que ya sabías todo lo que estaba diciéndote, ¿no?

Las cejas negras se alzaron, arrugándole levemente el entrecejo. Un brillo malvado y burlón se asomó en los ojos ocultos detrás de las gafas redondeadas.

—…¿Sabes a dónde saldré hoy? No, no, mejor dicho; ¿sabes a dónde nos dirigimos el señor Orochimaru y yo en este momento? Es fácil, tiene que ver con lo que fue de ti a ojos de los que no están tan bien informados como los que estamos "viviendo" aquí.

Sasuke apretó la boca, un doloroso relampagueo le punzó el cuello casi con bestialidad. Cerró fuertemente los párpados, sus largas pestañas humedeciéndose levemente, invisiblemente. Ese infierno no es nada para él, nada, _nada_. Por eso no llora, porque es tan insignificante que ni siquiera lo nota.

—Qué triste, ¿no? Eras tan solitario que como el señor Orochimaru y yo éramos de las pocas personas con las que tenías una buena relación, _ellos_ se tomaron la molestia en invitarnos ahí.

Pavor, miedo, un insoportable escalofrío helado cerrándole todas las puertas en un aterrador soplido macabro. La voz de Kabuto, su rostro, oscilaba convertirse de un momento a otro en el de un demonio perverso.

—…te buscaron durante días y no encontraron la gran cosa hasta que te_ arrojamos_ dentro de un bote de basura y forzamos las cosas para _tirarte_ encima de la calle. ¿Ingenioso, no? —el brillo de los anteojos aumentó y los dedos pálidos y delgados de Sasuke se crisparon una vez más por encima de las mantas—. No hubo sospechosos; como te dije: lo planeé muy bien. Tengo conocidos que saben hacer cosas diferentes y juntos, bueno, digamos que somos un _buffet_ de especialidades libres de morales y leyes. Pero son detalles que no te interesan, ¿cierto? Tú lo que quieres saber es por qué nadie va a venir a salvarte. ¡La razón porque, a pesar de haber encontrado tu copia, aún no se han dado cuenta que no eres tú!

_No._ No le importó el dolor de cabeza ni nada. La voz de Kabuto era veneno puro que corrompía sus esperanzas infantiles, esas que gritaban escondidas que todo saldría bien, que sólo era lodo ensuciándole las suelas de los zapatos y nada más. Fango que tarde o temprano conseguiría limpiarse. Movió los brazos, encontrándolos atados. Quería taparse los oídos, no quería destruir la voz de Naruto diciéndole que "todo estaría bien". La cabeza y el cuello le chillaron de dolor y sus oídos zumbaron con insistencia. El techo se rebajaba lentamente en negro.

—¿Y sabes por qué? Porque iremos al funeral de tu doble, Sasuke-kun. Todos creen, hasta ese amigo tuyo, que estás muerto. Que unos secuestradores te torturaron, te humillaron y te asesinaron. Que el cadáver que velan allá eres tú.

_Que el cadáver que velan allá eres tú, que el cadáver que velan allá eres tú, que el cadáver que velan allá eres tú. Eres tú, eres tú, tú. TÚ._

La cara de Sasuke oscureció, pasmada, y fue cuando Kabuto aprovechó para salir de la habitación, quitándose la bata blanca y aventándola descuidadamente en una silla de plástico que estaba solitariamente pegada a la pared, casi enseguida de la puerta. Se topó con Sakon y Jiroubou metros adelante, haciendo guardia en el pasillo y quienes al vislumbrarlo suspendieron temporalmente la plática que tenían.

—Hay un sedante inyectable dentro de mi bata. Ya está preparado. Si Sasuke-kun empieza a gritar o escuchan demasiado ruido en su habitación, no duden en administrárselo por vía intravenosa.

Los dos asintieron, conformes, cruzándose de brazos y regresando a la plática que habían dejado pendiente una vez Kabuto se había adelantado unos metros. Y cuando Sasuke gritó desde la habitación, con dolor, ira e indigencia, su pálida faz se ensombreció y sus gafas redondas brillaron por encima de una muy perversa sonrisa.

Ahora es cuando los engranes, recientemente aceitados, empezaban a girar.

**xXx**

—¿Podemos pasar?

Con los rostros apesadumbrados, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji observaron con atención el rostro de Jiraiya, quien parecía haberse desvelado un par de días. Su cabello blanco estaba sujeto en la típica coleta baja que le llegaba hasta los límites de la espalda, tan puntiagudo y rebelde como siempre, pero visiblemente más despeinado que de costumbre.

—Son insistentes, ¿eh? Aun cuando les dije que yo sería quien lo llevaría hasta allá… —sonrió, aunque sus ojos tristes casi no podían hacer lo mismo—. Bah, supongo y es mejor así. A lo mejor… esta vez no se arrepienta. Pasen, está en su cuarto. Ya no sabemos qué hacer para que no esté tanto tiempo encerrado ahí.

Shikamaru asintió seguido de los demás, mientras caminaba y doblaba el pasillo que conocía de sobra lo llevaría a la recámara de Naruto. La cola de caballo, brotando como las hojas de una piña castaña, rebotó cuando su dueño se detuvo a medio camino. Kiba, con el rostro serio que había mantenido mientras miraba los talones de Shikamaru, casi estaba por preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, hasta que levantó la cabeza y vio la figurilla rubia y desanimada. Estaba seguro que Chouji también lo había visto, ya que no sintió que chocara contra él o dijera algo al respecto.

Naruto, de ojos opacos y con unas líneas violáceas debajo de ellos, les echó un vistazo sin mucho interés a los tres, volviendo a su habitación después de salir del baño.

—Está hecha un asco, pero pasen —fue la extraña invitación, además de la mano haciéndoles una señal de "acérquense", lo que los empujó dentro, mirándolo moverse sin saber que sería bueno decirle. Naruto se acercó una toalla blanca que estaba tirada en el suelo y se secó la cara, poniéndosela luego detrás de la nuca, con los dos extremos largos cobijándole los hombros. Ahora estaba dándoles la espalda—. Hace calor hoy, ¿verdad?

—No, pero hace menos frío que en estos últimos días.

Kiba le frunció el ceño a Shikamaru, aún los tres parados detrás de la puerta abierta. Chouji, quien había entendido más o menos la situación, siguió a Shikamaru a la cama donde se sentó y le indicó al primero que lo hiciera. Un poco reticente, Kiba obedeció sintiéndose absurdamente fuera de lugar, incómodo y perturbado. Vio a Naruto abrir unos cajones mientras sacaba algo de ropa y se dirigía hacia afuera, para volver unos minutos más tarde vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de vestir. Ya no traía la toalla en el cuello y su cabello rubio parecía tener unas leves muestras de cepilleo.

—Ino quería venir con nosotros, pero prefirió recoger a Sakura con su papá y dijo que mejor nos vería allá.

—Ah, sí.

Shikamaru lo miró fijamente, estudiando el satinado rostro decaído que actuaba de forma automática.

—Hemos venido a verte antes, pero no has querido recibirnos. Sé que no pretendes ver a nadie desde lo que sucedió, ni siquiera a Sakura, por muy mal que sepas que está. Han pasado varios días, ¿no es momento ya de hacer algo, Naruto?

—¡Shikamaru!

Chouji meneó la cabeza apretando el hombro de Kiba con su mano, indicándole que guardara silencio. Shikamaru sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo.

—Momento de hacer algo, ¿eh? —la voz de Naruto se oía indiferente, apagada y distante, la blanca luz de la ventana delineándole la figura de plata—. Pero es cierto, pobre de Sakura-chan. Me hubiera gustado estar con ella, ¿sabes? Pero ahora… ahora no puedo —su rostro se ensombreció—, yo no… yo no tengo cara para hacerlo. Le prometí que lo traería de vuelta, que estaba seguro que no… que no le pasaría nada —casi como un silbido, contagiando negrura a los rostros jóvenes que no se atrevían a interrumpirlo, los escondidos ojos azules de Naruto se mantenían opacos y cansados—. No... no puedo ver a Sakura-chan. No ahora, no, de verdad que no. Es horrendo, ¿saben? ¡Y me golpearía! —tosió, curveando los labios en una sonrisa agria, manteniendo su flequillo en las penumbras—. Estoy seguro que me gritaría que soy un mentiroso y que mi palabra vale menos que la mierda de… vaya, ¡qué patético! Ni siquiera se me ocurre algo genial y gracioso para decir. Qué torpe, ¿no?

Sonriendo y lanzando unas risillas al aire, Naruto casi parecía mofarse de su situación, muy a pesar que la congestión le taponeaba la voz y le brindaba un matiz depresivo.

Y eso no hizo más que entristecerlos aún más, curveándoles las cejas. La mirada negra de Shikamaru, estancada en la figura animosa que parecía cada vez más distante, brilló por un momento. La llama de Naruto, esa que una vez fue tan intensa como el sol, ahora fácilmente era comparable con la de una veladora puesta a un difunto, alumbrando lágrimas y murmullos aislados de recuerdos viejos. Mirándolo una vez, tragó saliva y sus ojos se endurecieron. Debía hacerlo. Ahora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a traer esa actitud a cuestas?

Silencio. Las manos del rubio se movieron en un corto y rápido espasmo. Mosqueado, Kiba lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Shikamaru y Chouji permaneció alerta y confiado sin moverse de su lugar.

—¡Shikamaru, cállate! Mierda, ¿no podrías ser un poco más… no sé_, suave _para esto? —murmuró momentos después, castaño, molesto y ansioso, frunciéndole el ceño.

—Te has pasado días enteros encerrado —continuó Shikamaru, ignorando a los demás, su atención fija en un Naruto inmóvil y tenso—. Entiendo que hayan sido amigos, pero eso no significa que estés abandonándote de esta forma. Tus padrinos… no, no sólo ellos, _nosotros_ también estamos preocupados por ti.

Naruto permaneció quieto y sus cejas rubias se arquearon levemente. Shikamaru continuó, con un serio y omnipotente tono de voz.

—Recuerda que aún estás vivo. Actúa como uno y apártate el humo de la cara. ¿Tú crees que estás haciendo más fácil la situación para los que están aquí, en el planeta Tierra, sufriendo por eso? ¿No deberías ser menos egoísta, sonreír de vez en cuando, y ayudar en lo que puedas? ¿No es acaso eso lo que me dijiste una vez? ¿Que hay que vivir por los vivos, Naruto? Que te contradigas ahora… es muy problemático para todos.

Dientes apretados, mirada fruncida clavada en el suelo lleno de ropa y basura. Shikamaru suspiró, pero sus ojos decididos no pudieron intimidarse.

—¿Crees que Sasuke estaría contento de verte así? No me dirás que piensas quedarte aquí mientras nosotros lo despedimos —añadió con cierto retintín acusador—, que sólo era nuestro compañero de clases y nada más. Incluso va a ir el salón, porque nos avisaron a todos. Y los profesores, el director; ¿nada más tú no vas a ir?

—Tú… —puños apretados— ¿De dónde sacas que no voy a ir? ¡No ves que me estoy arreglando!

—No me interesa que te estés arreglando. El Naruto que debe ir allá, para apoyar a la familia de Sasuke, no va a estar presente de ninguna forma si continuas empapándolo con el pasado. No tiene caso que vayas y mortifiques a los demás solo porque no puedes dejar de pensar en ti y tu dolor— al obtener una reacción, Shikamaru volvió a contraatacar repitiéndole una vez más—: Hasta yo, que no conozco de nada a Sasuke, puedo decir que no le gustaría verte así por él.

—¿Es que te crees que Sasuke estaría mal por verme así? ¿Que se pondría triste? ¿El bastardo? ¡Deja de decir cosas que no sabes! ¡TÚ NO LO CONOCÍAS DE NADA, ASÍ QUE CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

Jadeando iracundo y desesperado, con una intensidad casi endemoniada en los ojos, el rubio tembló como bestia sin avanzar un paso. De espaldas a la puerta, no se percató que su padrino se había precipitado por su griterío y estaba casi por entrar al cuarto.

Shikamaru levantó la mano para tranquilizar a Jiraiya, que se limitó a asentir reticente y alejarse silenciosamente; como diciéndole "ahí te lo encargo, está en tus manos".

—Exacto —insistió con voz suave, bajando la mano—. No lo conozco y por eso es más fácil para mí asimilar las cosas, eso sin obviar que me caía mal. —Naruto gruñó y volvió mirarlo casi con brutalidad. Shikamaru suspiró y curveó las cejas un poco incómodo—. Pero no me mires así, ¿eh? No te voy a decir que lo extrañaré, pero también me dolió y lamento su muerte. Me sorprendió lo que le sucedió. Eso…—murmuró—, eso en verdad… no debería pasarle a nadie.

—¡Claro que no debe pasarle a nadie! ¡A nadie! ¿¡Pero por qué tuvo que pasarle a él! —lloroso y veloz, se acercó a Shikamaru y lo zarandeó de los hombros casi con violencia—. ¿¡ACASO NO TENÍA SUFICIENTE YA CON TODO LO DEMÁS! ¡MALDICIÓN…! ¡Apenas… apenas él estaba hablando con su hermano de nuevo! ¡Me estaba aceptando…! ¡Me estaba, me estaba…!

…_amando._

_Haciéndome feliz por lo feliz que comenzaba a ser el también._

Y lloró, lloró, lloró. La estrangulación se convirtió en un abrazo necesitado. Shikamaru, con una mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, también correspondiéndole pero con menor intensidad.

—Eso es, sácalo todo. Que no te queda nada dentro.

En medio de los jadeos y lloriqueos, vomitando a cántaros su dolor, un par de manos cálidas y temblorosas le estrujaron los hombros.

Y de un momento a otro, estaban apretados en un doloroso abrazo que, a pesar del consuelo, era más el llanto y la debilidad que lo teñía.

Con la voz constipada hasta en su cabeza, Shikamaru se dijo así mismo que a pesar de que su plan había funcionado y se había preparado para él, aún era un niño. Uno que no puede evitar querer llorar hasta no poder más cuando veía a uno de sus más queridos amigos sufriendo así.

Y ahora, por esa misma razón, le dolía más de lo que Chouji o él pudieron haberse imaginado al principio. Porque una cosa era tener sentimientos por alguien como Sasuke… y otra no romperse un poco cuando un estupendo amigo como el que se deshacía en sus brazos sufría por la muerte que ninguno de ellos deberían haber conocido tan pronto.

**xXx**

Era un día soleado e invernal, las nubes apiñadas en el cielo difuminaban al sol en pálida luz blanca. No había ruido, salvo las pisadas de las personas hundiéndose en la nieve, fuertemente arropadas en ropas oscuras.

Las tumbas, a forma de cubículos de piedra alargados muy juntos, tenían un sobrero triangular de nieve en sus techos y descansos. Casi podría verse hermoso y tranquilizador, pero el llanto y los recuerdos, con la urna en brazos que contenía las cenizas de su hijo más pequeño, tenían a Mikoto distante y perdida de todo su encanto.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuándo fue que llegó ahí? ¿Quién la había vestido con esas ropas tan negras y abrigadoras?

Y luego otra vez volvía ese rostro hermoso y varonil. Sasuke en la camilla, el Sasuke que recordaba, _Sasuke_.

Abrazó fuertemente el receptáculo de mármol y gimió una vez más humedeciéndose las mejillas. Su esposo la miró y volvió a acercarse, apretándole un hombro en clara señal de consuelo y fortaleza. Luego se acercaron más personas, entre ellos sus cuñados, brindándole apoyo en sus rostros empañados. Algunos aún no habían llegado, o quizás sí, pero no conseguía diferenciarlos del resto.

Hacía frío.

—Señores Uchiha, no saben cuánto lo sentimos…—llamó una voz sibilante a sus espaldas.

Apretó la caja blanca en su pecho un poco más, como si quisiera transmitirse valor. Luego se dio la vuelta, encontrando unas gafas redondeadas y un par de ojos áureos que conocía desde hace algunos años.

Y hacía frío; mucho, mucho frío.

**xXx**

Tsunade observó a Itachi con enojo y admiración; pero más con la añoranza de conocer el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Ella también había perdido a su hermanito, aquel que amaba tanto y se parecía demasiado a Naruto.

—Saldré.

Como un muerto en vida, casi apagado y destrozado, Itachi no se intimidó por la punzada que le atravesó el abdomen al sentarse por sí mismo en la camilla de hospital. Ni siquiera notó la de su brazo agujerado.

—Tu herida se abrirá y si eso sucede, los días que has pasado aquí habrían sido en vano. Como tu médica no puedo permitirlo.

—No me interesa.

—No seas necio —. Tsunade se mordió los labios, recordándose a sí misma haciendo lo mismo en muchas ocasiones. Entendía lo que sucedía; más porque Naruto estaba implicado y sufriendo igual que él, pero sabía también lo que debía hacer.

—Siempre he estado ausente en la vida de mi hermano, no quiero faltar también… ahora. No fui a sus cumpleaños o a sus presentaciones porque estaba ocupado. No es excusa, tampoco que él no haya querido contestarme cuando le llamaba o que me colgara luego que mi madre le pasara el teléfono —haciendo una pausa, con un tono más apagado, añadió—: pero no puedo permitirme faltar más. Nunca más.

La lengua de Tsunade se movió después de un silencio atroz. ¡Cuánto comprendía sus sentimientos! Pero si le sucedía algo a ese muchacho, porque reconocía su inteligencia y fuerza, al precipitarse con el asunto de su hermano, aún sin estar en condiciones, alguien muy importante para ella sufriría más. Si bien era cierto que lo que tenía Itachi no era excesivo para confinarlo a esa camilla, en la parte psicológica, definitivamente lo era. Inestable como estaba, solo ocasionaría problemas. Y no podía arriesgarse.

—Lo entiendo, pero ya te dije que debes comprender…

Itachi curveó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Y ya le he dicho también que no me interesa.

—Así, como dice él —auxilió una voz desde la puerta, decidida y ríspida. La rubia, dándose la vuelta, reconoció la figura pálida de Shisui acercándose a ellos. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, con la elegancia propia de un evento fúnebre—. Me haré responsable de su salud.

—No puedo permitírmelo.

—No está recién operado ni convaleciente. Ni siquiera está grave. Ahora… —feroz, insistió con una determinación inspirada en sus ideales—, ahora lo que de verdad necesita es ir, coger un poco de paz y ayudarse ayudando a los demás. Y si se queda aquí, créame que se arrepentirá después. Sé lo que estoy diciendo.

La rubia encontró ahora su juicio infantil, aunque estuviera poderosamente respaldada, y se debatió consigo misma echándoles una mirada indecisa al par de muchachos, que a leguas se notaba estaban colgándose de una cuerda que en cualquier momento se trozaría.

Se mordió los labios. Y sus dientes se marcaron con fuerza y relieve.

—De acuerdo. Pero van a irse en la ambulancia que yo misma conduciré hasta allá. Sin objeciones. Tengo que visitar a ciertas personas por ahí... y créanme cuando les digo que no todos ellos están muertos.

Y a pesar del ambiente pesado y tenso, los tres se permitieron sonreír unos segundos, antes de ser aplastados por sus emociones.

**xXx**

El cementerio era, a esas fechas, encantador y cimbreante con la nieve encima, el vahó escapándose de bocas ajenas y colándose intruso en las otras, aspirando la quietud y la melancolía; muy posiblemente también la histeria y el duelo de los novatos.

Había una docena de personas entre las torrecillas, unos más curiosos que otros, distrayéndose del llanto acuoso de la mujer que se alteraba cada vez que alguien se le acercaba y le daba consuelo. Y uno de aquellos recién llegados, apenas bajándose de la modesta camioneta verde, casi no pudo controlarse cuando las suelas de sus zapatos oscuros se encajaron en la nieve aplastada del pavimento.

—Ya has llegado hasta aquí —Shikamaru se acercó a él y le cogió el hombro con un aire conciliador, al verlo reticente—. Ahora es cuando tienes que ser más fuerte.

El rubio asintió, aún inconforme y aterrado. Sí, lo haría; sabía que tenía que hacerlo, porque Shikamaru en toda su perorada había mencionado a la mujer más importante de su persona más importante: Mikoto, esa madre llorosa que le necesitaba y él la necesitaba para curarse… y que no había visto en mucho tiempo porque había preferido ahogarse esa vez.

…pero no estaba seguro si podría conseguirlo sin romperse otra vez y romper un tanto a los demás. Sentía que jamás lloraría lo suficiente a Sasuke, que la rabia e impotencia se multiplicarían en vez de restarse. Porque le habían quitado, de la peor forma posible, a su mejor amigo, rival y compañero en un parpadeo. A su primer amor con todas las letras. En esa oscura noche fría… que de blanca, lo único que tenía, era la nieve que caía del cielo.

—…¿Naruto?

De pronto, fue consiente que estaban moviéndose. Shikamaru lo miró por un momento como un quitapesares.

—¿Eh? —reaccionó por fin— ¿Qué?

—Te quedaste en el limbo de nuevo. Vamos, ya es hora.

Aunque se había percatado del movimiento, no se había dado cuenta que habían entrado ya y que estaban a unos cuantos metros de la multitud. No reconoció a ninguno, pero intuyó que se trataba de toda la familia de Sasuke. Instantáneamente se paralizó, con los ojos entornados y alterados.

Ahí estaba ese especialmente largo cabello azul oscuro agitándose en el viento, haciendo un hermoso contraste con el pálido y cetrino paisaje de fondo. Ese rostro hermoso congestionado, esa expresión amarga. Como se parecía Mikoto a Sasuke.

Tembló y dejó de moverse por completo. El alivio que había sentido horas antes se desvaneció y el miedo y la ansiedad se lo tragaron de un bocado.

Kiba y Chouji, que casi no habían tenido participación caminando atrás como unos guardaespaldas, se acercaron a Naruto y volvieron a palmearle los hombros. Shikamaru lo abrazó y, con una suavidad inusitada en él, le tomó el brazo y lo forzó a retomar el paso.

—Aquí estamos —aportó Jiraiya acariciándole la cabeza rubia cuando se percató que los ojos azules se vidriaban—. Aquí estamos contigo. Sé fuerte.

Y tragando duro, Naruto restó los pasos y se adentró entre la gente. Espasmos nuevos pinchándole el cuerpo cada vez que oía un llanto haciéndose más agudo. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y creía que iba a desmayarse. Era horrible, espantoso. Y a pesar de todo, se armó de coraje y continuó caminando.

Por Sasuke.

Jiraiya, sin perder de vista la pequeña espalda tensa, les dijo a los otros que no siguieran a Naruto y que mejor buscaran a los demás para que se mantuvieran juntos. Recordó a Sakura por un momento, la vez que llegó a casa llorando por el adolescente fallecido, y les repitió con más intensidad la orden que parecía más un consejo de alguien que tiene experiencia en la vida.

Y sí la tenía, más de la que hubiera deseado tener en ella.

**xXx**

Abrazada de un cuerpo grande y con la cara rojísima, Mikoto no se percató que Naruto estaba a un palmo de ella, abrumado y nervioso. El pequeño temblaba y podría romperse en cualquier momento. Estar ahí era como ser verdaderamente consiente que no volvería a ver a Sasuke jamás. Y a pesar que lo sabía, había llorado y enloquecido por él, una pequeña parte de sí mismo aún se negaba y lo contagiaba de esperanza. Esperanza que estaba muriéndose ahora.

Eso no podía ser real. No era una pesadilla, no era un episodio de una novela o un libro; era la verdad. ¿Qué significado –se decía viendo sus manos temblorosas y escuchando el llanto de Mikoto muy cerca- tenían entonces esos días de autismo y sufrimiento? ¿Qué significado tenían sus lágrimas? ¿Acaso no se suponía que se había desahogado antes?

¿Por qué volvía a sentirse… como si fuera la primera vez?

Un llanto desgarrador se escuchó luego y se sintió todavía más miserable. Era papel mojado flotando en el mar… no, no podía ayudar a la mamá de Sasuke ahora.

—Se fue… nos lo quitaron —fue lo que le dijo la mujer que, en ese momento, era irreconocible para él. Los ojerosos ojos hinchados, el gesto constipado y miserable, arrugas que no existían y aparecían de pronto deformándole el rostro en muecas extrañas. Esa no era Mikoto Uchiha—. Se fue… se fue, Naruto, mi pequeño…

No podía. No, definitivamente no. ¡Era insoportable!

La abrazó con violencia, gimiendo en un valle de lágrimas, histérico como un niño. Quería sacarlo todo, ayudarla a sacarle la asfixia del pecho y la insoportable espina venenosa que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

Mikoto lo abrazó, cerró los ojos húmedos y escondió su pálido rostro entre su cabello. Estaba deshecha. Naruto se había nublado y descargaba una tormenta eléctrica entre sus brazos, jadeando como si le faltara el aire. Rojo, lacrimoso… oh, pensó mientras lo estrujaba y lloraba aún más, tan diferente a la lucecilla parlante que animaba los días en su casa.

Tan diferente como ella misma lo era en ese momento insoportable.

Estuvieron juntos hasta que se fueron calmando gradualmente, quedando ambos muy cerca del uno y del otro cuando se separaron del abrazo. Se sentían con una cadena menos, pero con el escozor que deja ésta al estar atada al cuerpo mucho tiempo.

Aún era muy pronto para sanarse.

—¿Dónde… dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó el más joven con la voz gangosa.

Mikoto frunció los ojos y le señaló aturdida la pequeña urna blanca que reposaba arriba de una lápida de piedra. Ahí, donde había una fotografía de Sasuke encima con su habitual gesto adusto y su hermosura natural.

Haciendo una reverencia como despedida, dejándola acompañada de su esposo, tomó el paso hacia donde le habían indicado. Fugaku no lo perdió de vista, y a pesar de mostrarse serio y ausente, Naruto encontró en sus ojos oscuros un matiz brilloso y consolador que intentaba escaparse de su rostro para colarse al suyo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la fotografía –caminando al norte apartándose de la multitud- le dedicó una sonrisita afligida, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra negra sin darse cuenta. Le dio gracia encontrarla sola, como si Sasuke mismo se hubiera apartado del resto como lo hacía en vida.

—¿No te da vergüenza? Hasta muerto y hecho polvo haces que la gente se aleje de ti. Eres un cretino, Sasuke.

El "cierra la boca, usuratonkachi" no se escuchó. Y Naruto sabía que no volvería a escucharlo. Curveó las cejas, sus ojos irritados volvieron a vidriarse y el viento helado le acarició suavemente el rostro bronceado.

—Perdóname por no haber venido hasta ahora… pero, sabes —añadió mordiéndose los labios—, me dolía mucho. Mucho. Todavía me duele como no tienes idea, bastardo. Te extraño muchísimo. No dejo de preguntarme… de decirme, si hubiera sido más insistente o si hubiera aguantado colgado en el auto de tu hermano por más tiempo, si tú, quizás, en este momento… si nosotros, a lo mejor, estaríamos estudiando o algo así. Hasta yo podría besarte mientras te golpeaba y te tiraba a la cama —agregó con humor mientras una lágrima se deslizaba y le delineaba los pómulos hasta la barbilla—. Y tú, muy seguramente, me habrías pateado y dicho que dejara de hacerlo porque no estabas listo y que yo era un maldito pervertido impulsivo— alargó, carraspeando y manteniendo la voz rota—. Y no sabes… de verdad no sabes… lo feliz que me hubieras hecho.

Escuchó el llanto de Mikoto en la lejanía y murmullos que se aproximaban. Se sorbió la nariz y se limpió la punta de ésta con un aire ausente.

—Eh, bastardo, yo sé que no te gustan las visitas —le comentó viendo su fotografía. Tan seria, perfecta y arrogante como el original—. Pero no seas malo con ellos. De verdad, algunos de verdad te quieren. Como yo, tu mamá, tu hermano, tu papá… Sí, ese ogro. ¿Sabías que tiene los ojos brillosos por ti, eh? Para que veas que sí le importas, pero es tan bastardo como tú que nunca lo admitiría públicamente — moqueó y se rió después—. Pero no se ha despegado de tu mamá. ¿No se te hace bonito? Ella no va a estar sola, así que no te enojes contigo por hacerla llorar. No es tu culpa. ¡Yo tampoco lloraré más!

Acercándose y tocándole la mejilla con el dedo, palpando el frío del vidrio liso que protegía la imagen, observó con cuidado sus facciones. Sus cejas delgadas y delineadas, su espeso cabello azul oscuro, la pálida y perfecta piel lisa, el labio inferior visiblemente más carnoso que el superior, la nariz respingada y elegante… y sus ojos de un gris tan oscuro que parecía negro. Tan hermosos, con sus espesas pestañas de muñeca; tan grandes y afilados. Penetrantes como los de un gato cazando o como los de un halcón agitando sus alas en el cielo.

Su garganta se cerró.

—¿Verdad, Sasuke-teme? ¿Verdad que me crees?

Y que ahora era tan inalcanzable, incluso para él, siquiera rozarlo de nuevo.

—Naruto…

Un dejo de melancolía le invadió y sintió otra vez la pesada bola en su garganta. Esa voz era inconfundible, a pesar de oírse flaqueada y sufrida.

—Sakura-chan.

Se armó de valor, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y la miró. Su iris verde sobresalía entre las venillas irritadas del glóbulo casi rojo. Estaba destrozada, una muñequita que se había roto por la mitad y trataba de mantener los pedazos en su lugar con su propia fuerza.

Le sonrió. Sus ojos cerrados cubrieron el dolor que era verla así y el de él mismo que salía apabullante. Tenía que ser fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Aún había personas ahí que necesitaban alguien que los abrazara mientras lloraban. Y había decidido ahora ser él uno que aprieta en vez de ser apretado. Por la mamá de Sasuke, por Sakura, por su familia y por él y todos los que quería. Por los vivos y sobre todo por el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, que aún ahora sentía animándolo entre insultos ingeniosos y sus gestos preciosos.

Porque, maldita sea, quería creer que lo estaba viendo y que le estaba diciendo lo que él creía le diría en esas situaciones.

**xXx**

Tsunade saludó a Mikoto Uchiha y habló con ella mientras le daba el pésame. A lo lejos, sin ignorar a la mujer que se notaba un poco más tranquila, observó a Naruto abrazando a Sakura mientras le acariciaba la rosada cabeza de cabellos cortos. También miró a Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y a la chica rubia, que creía se llamaba Ino, charlando en un pequeño grupo mirando lo que ella había visto antes.

Un alivio la consumió. Las cosas estaban bien por ahora.

Itachi estaba con Shisui no muy lejos de ahí, encima de una silla de ruedas y con una cobija de lana. Lucía como si estuviera en estado vegetal, con esa pose tan rígida y seria. Incluso lejana.

Shisui se rascó la cabeza agitándose los cortos y ondulados cabellos cortos y negros. Su mirada afilada se dirigió entonces, luego de mirar a su primo otra vez, hacia el rubio que consolaba a la chica que había visto en el hospital un par de veces. Era descorazonador, pero no tan negligente como era él al lado de Itachi. ¿Qué podía decirle, si las palabras que podrían ayudarlo ahora no tenían efecto y sentiría como si estuviera forzando y adelantando las cosas? Sabía que era duro para Itachi; era su único hermano y siempre lo había adorado.

Él, como hijo único, si perdiera a Itachi que era como su hermano menor, podía imaginarse el dolor que le causaría. Sería tremendo, atroz. Un valle de espinas donde llueve veneno que quema y derrite la piel que toca. Ni hablar de sus heridas, recordando la noche cuando pasó todo y cayó al suelo sin poder haber hecho la gran cosa. Cuando se llevaron a su hermanito frente a sus narices.

Era mucho incluso para alguien como Itachi. Y aun así le sorprendía que pudiera guardarse sus lágrimas. Hasta en los momentos más acongojantes él se mantenía reservado, alejándose del consuelo público. Envenenándose solitariamente.

—Lo lamentamos mucho — escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas, tomándolo por sorpresa. Al darse la vuelta, encontró a un hombre joven dedicándole una reverencia—. Él era en verdad un buen muchacho.

Un poco dubitativo, Shisui asintió. No reconocía al par de hombres; uno joven con gafas y cabello gris, y el otro mucho mayor de piel exageradamente blanca. Quizás fuera una ilusión provocada por su largo cabello negro y sus extraños ojos dorados; pero además de lucir enfermizo, también se veía espeluznante.

—Él —señaló el desconocido al hombre tras su espalda— era el profesor de Sasuke en sus clases de piano.

Itachi entornó la mirada y los miró por el rabillo del ojo, atento a pesar de lucir ausente. La acojinada silla de ruedas se movió un poco y las acolchadas cobijas de lana que lo cubrían disfrazaron el movimiento de los demás.

—Fue una pérdida muy grande —inquirió Orochimaru con un camuflado tonillo dúctil—. Era el alumno más prometedor que he tenido hasta ahora y no dejaba de sorprenderme en ningún momento. Incluso hoy que no está aquí sigue haciéndolo.

—¿Lo hace? —mostró interés Shisui, confundido.

—Sí —respondió, mirando la nieve que aún no había sido pisada en el suelo—. Estaba escuchándolo cuando venía hacia aquí. Es increíble como lo hace.

—¿Hacer qué? —volvió a inquirir Shisui. Olisqueaba algo desagradable dentro de esas palabras, quizás por el tonillo de voz, casi siseante, que tenía ese hombre al hablar.

—Tocar el piano, por supuesto. Grabé sus composiciones cuando las interpretaba, para que él las escuchara después y… bueno, eso no tiene sentido ahora. Iba a regalárselos durante el viaje —añadió con un delicado tinte melancólico—. Ahora les daré a ustedes las originales y me quedaré con las copias, para que las escuchen cuando quieran y puedan hacerlo.

—Oh, sí.

Incómodo porque un desconocido estaba hablándole sobre una faceta desconocida de su primo muerto, Shisui se dirigió hacia Itachi y trató de meterlo a la conversación. Después de todo, al que le correspondía esa plática no era nadie más que al hermano mayor del fallecido.

—Este es mi primo Itachi. Era el hermano de Sasuke.

—Aún lo soy —murmuró el interpelado con acidez. Nadie lo escuchó.

—Sí —se adelantó a contestar el mayor de todos—. Lo conocía antes, aunque no directamente.

Imperceptiblemente renuente, Itachi inició una conversación con el hombre, agradeciéndole el gesto que hizo al no preguntar sobre su estado o lo que sucedió esa noche. Suficiente había tenido ya con el resto, que lo hacían sentir aún más culpable de lo que se sentía en esos momentos.

—Usted se parece mucho a Sasuke-kun.

Y no mentía. El rostro hermoso, de pómulos orgullosos y barbilla pronunciada, elegante, uniendo una mandíbula ovalada que quizás anclaba un cuello fuerte y esbelto. La piel morena, marcada tibiamente por el sol, se cortaba en dos diagonales que iban desde la esquinilla interior de los ojos hasta casi rozando las mejillas. Y sus ojos, más afilados y menos ovalados y almendrados que los de su prisionero -ambos compartiendo el mismo líquido gris oscuro que parecía negro-, rociaban de esa enigmática belleza surrealista al público expectante. El efecto era el mismo, aunque podría decir que Itachi tenía una capa más espesa de pestañas que Sasuke, y con esto, un poco más de oscuridad en ellos.

Con cierta vanidad, Orochimaru pensó que le hubiera gustado haberlo disfrutado y tenido en su niñez. Y quizás lo hubiera conseguido, si Itachi no mostrara las grietas que le habían permitido adentrarse y poseer a su precioso hermano pequeño.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y para que el otro no sospechara, soltó con un aire taciturno:

—Recuerdo que solía hablar de ti últimamente.

Itachi lo miró interesado y con un brillo perspicaz pululándole en los ojos oscuros.

—Claro que no mucho, era muy reservado. Pero a veces sonreía cuando ibas a recogerlo a mi estudio. Y para mí, que lo conozco desde hace tiempo, sé que eso significaba que las cosas entre ustedes dos ya estaban bien.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que estaban mal?

Orochimaru calló unos momentos antes de responder:

—Porque tu madre me lo comentó cuando lo inscribió. Sin obviar las veces cuando le preguntaba cómo le había ido y cómo estaba su familia. Se mostraba muy fastidiado cuando preguntaba por su hermano mayor.

Algo de eso no le cuadraba. ¿Por qué su madre le diría algo como eso a alguien desconocido como lo era ese hombre? Entendía las preguntas como una particular cortesía, incluso un efímero interés, pero lo demás… Esa mirada inquisitiva, deseosa, al estudiarle de esa forma. Como si acariciara sus facciones, comparándolas, saboreándolas con los ojos. Era inquietante, perturbador y sospechoso.

—Eh —carraspeó Naruto acompañado de Sakura, ella aún con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, viéndose muy pálida con el atuendo negro puesto y el rubio a su lado—. Hola.

Shisui lo saludó con la mano y los otros tres voltearon a mirarlo. Solo Kabuto le lanzó un sonrisilla precoz.

—Naruto-kun, hola.

Aludido, se dirigió hasta el de gafas. Se le hacía familiar.

—Veo que no me recuerdas —inquirió estudiando el rostro confuso—. Soy Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto. Me abriste la puerta, ¿recuerdas? En la residencia Uchiha.

—Ah, sí —recordó de golpe—. Te recuerdo. Y también que me pediste que te informara sobre Sasuke. Lo siento, la verdad es que se me olvidó y no sé dónde tiré la tarjeta y eso.

—No importa —le sonrió distraídamente.

Sakura miró el intercambio de palabras en silencio, sintiéndose fuera de lugar como siempre; como siempre que estaba en los asuntos referentes a Sasuke. No podía evitar entristecerse, a pesar del ánimo que Naruto le había transmitido antes. Por más que amara a Sasuke, casi no sabía nada de su vida. Ni de sus conocidos, sus verdaderos gustos, su música favorita… sus sueños y aficiones. No podía presentarse como una amiga, dado que no era más que una compañera de grupo que si conocía algo del moreno, eran por los comentarios sueltos que Naruto le decía cuando le preguntaba sobre él.

Asqueándose de sí misma, volvió a envidiar a Naruto con todo su ser. Y más miserable se sintió cuando el mismo le sonrió y le alzó el brazo, invitándole por un momento a la vida de Sasuke, como si perteneciera a ese círculo.

—Ella es Sakura, amiga de Sasuke y mía. Itachi y Shisui ya la conocen porque ha estado en el hospital —añadió con desenvolvimiento, dirigiéndose a los que iba nombrado con el dedo extendido—pero ustedes dos no.

—Mucho gusto —se reverenció, un poco avergonzada.

—El gusto es nuestro —respondió Kabuto por los dos.

Tras un corto silencio, Orochimaru se inclinó y se despidió del resto, alegando que tenía que hacer unos trámites. Dándoles el pésame de nuevo, con Kabuto imitándole y pisándole los talones, ambos se retiraron por el sendero pálido de nieve y concreto oscuro, que hacía resaltar las lápidas de torrecillas.

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! —llamó el rubio con las manos a forma de bocina rozándole las esquinillas de la boca— ¡No se les vaya a olvidar ir con la Señora Mikoto!

El asentimiento del par bastó para que Naruto diera su mensaje como recibido.

—Naruto-kun… —interpeló Itachi moviendo la silla de ruedas. Shisui se precipitó a ayudarle—. Pareces familiarizado con esos hombres.

—Pues no tanto, la verdad. Apenas si los he visto un par de veces.

Sakura miró a Itachi con confusión. Su voz se oía un poco tensa.

—¿Qué sensación te han dejado?

—¿Eh? ¿Sensación?

—Sí —continuó, mirándolos alejándose cada vez más—. ¿Qué sentiste cuando trataste con ellos?

—Pues… —dudativo, Naruto se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, ahora que lo dices, el tipo ese de cabello gris se me hizo agradable; aunque estaba algo tenso y enojado cuando lo conocí. Creo que creía que lo despedirían o algo así.

—¿Despedir?

—Sí —se le apagó un poco la voz— es que creyó que Sasuke no iría al viaje porque se había arrepentido al último momento y como él era el encargado de organizar eso…

Itachi, recordando la fatídica noche, decidió olvidar a ese hombre. El que le interesaba era Orochimaru.

—¿Y qué hay del otro?

—Pues… me dio, no sé, como mala espina. Te confieso que no lo había visto hasta cuando tú me mojaste y nos conocimos; pero lo cierto es que no me gustó nada. Es algo así como escalofriante. Y Sasuke…

Ahora Itachi sí mostro interés real. Sentía que le cosquilleaban las puntas de los dedos. Naruto frunció las cejas, ladeó el rostro y sus ojos se perdieron entre el silencio y un punto indefinido del espacio.

—¿Qué sucede con Sasuke? ¿Naruto-kun?

—¿Naruto? —apoyó Sakura. Estaba tan absorta e interesada como Itachi.

—… no sé, pero no se veía bien. No parecía el mismo. Recuerdo que ese tal Orochimaru lo tenía abrazado de los hombros y sonreía como si le diera gracia verlo así. Además era muy confianzudo.

Itachi asintió.

—Pienso lo mismo. Hay algo en él que me hace pensar.

—¿Pensar? ¿Pensar qué, Itachi? —incrédulo, Shisui le palpó la cabeza, escuchando con atención—. Espero y no sea lo que estoy imaginándome.

—Si has llegado a esa conclusión también, algunas de mis conjeturas son ciertas.

Shisui frunció las cejas.

—No, no lo son. Sé lo que piensas por las preguntas que has estado haciendo, nada más. No he pensado eso.

—No pierdo nada al indagar un poco más —añadió intransigente.

—¡Basta! —gritó furioso y desesperado. Naruto y Sakura se encogieron en su lugar, sintiéndose como un par de extranjeros que no saben más idioma que el propio— ¿No entiendes lo mucho que podría lastimarte esto? Déjalos en paz, deja a Sasuke descansar en paz y, sobre todo, déjate a ti mismo en paz. Ya lo habíamos hablado antes.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué? —explotó Itachi, frunciendo los ojos y crispando las manos sobre las mantas de lana que tenía encima del pecho y las piernas—. Sasuke no murió, Shisui, lo _asesinaron_. Fue un acto criminal del que aún ahora no se tiene información alguna y donde los testigos son al mismo tiempo víctimas. ¿Crees que me quedaba quieto cuando no había nadie en mi habitación de hospital? No, por supuesto que no— suspiró—. Hice llamadas privadas, incluso hablé con unos compañeros de mi padre que sabían algo del caso. Y a pesar que no me dijeron la gran cosa, si me dieron claves que descifré después; claves que me han dicho varias cosas y no he podido decírselas a tu tío porque me tacha de incompetente. Pero como verás, con lo que te he dicho, tengo la plena libertad de sospechar de todos los que me den razones, porque no quiero que esos estén libres mucho tiempo en las calles para causar más dolor del que han causado ahora y siempre.

Enmudecidos, tanto Shisui como Sakura, curvearon las cejas, ella más que el, y pensaron cuan doloroso era para Itachi ser Itachi Uchiha. Ser partidario de la policía, de buscar culpables en vez de consuelo, tragarse el mal sabor del dolor.

Más sin embargo, Naruto cortó el silencio con un aire solemne. Brillaba, su cabello rubio estaba un poco caído por la delicada nieve que caía y su gesto poderoso llamó la atención de Itachi. Olía a coraje, a furor.

—Yo no seré tan inteligente o tan fuerte como tú; pero, ¿sabes? Yo también había pensado eso. Gente como esa no debería estar libre para hacer lo que quiera. Para robarse vidas así como se roban autos o el dinero. Me dio tanta rabia. Tanto asco. Sasuke…—se le quebró la voz— Sasuke era tan bastardo, pero me hacía feliz con sus bastardeces. En serio, vaya que sí. Y verlo así, como lo dejaron esos malditos. Es que dime, Itachi —con los ojos vidriosos, de semblante determinado a pesar del sufrimiento, se afianzó a los oscuros que estaban al frente—, dime… ¿Acaso importa que tenga trece? ¿Que sea todavía un niño? No, de verdad que no. Me importa una mierda lo que me digan, voy a ayudarte y vamos a encontrar a esos bastardos. Y los hundiremos en el caño o en lo más profundo del lodo. ¿Vengativo? —mencionó, al ver el semblante general. Y se suavizó al ver el de la muchacha. No quería asustarla—. Podría ser, en verdad… sí, pero también quiero hacer justicia. Me gustaría llenarles la cara de puñetazos, gritarles porque hicieron esas cosas… qué fue lo que sintieron cuando mataban a un niño y le arrancaban todo el pelo.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, llorosa e impresionada. Eso no lo sabía. Ser consciente de la verdad en ese preciso instante era tan increíblemente insoportable y asfixiante. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles con alguien que no les había hecho nada?

—…por eso yo, de verdad —gimoteó— ¡Voy a ayudarte! ¡Porque es mejor a quedarse como un imbécil en la cama, sin hacer nada, preocupando a los demás e ignorando que hay personas sufriendo igual o peor que tú! ¡Yo prometo no hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Prometo ayudarte y hacer justicia! ¡Aunque todavía sea un niño y llore de vez en cuando… no voy a descansar hasta que lo hayamos logrado!

—No será sencillo. Habrá muchas complicaciones, riesgos y peleas. Si quieres seguirme —le dijo, inspirado por su honestidad y determinación—, tendrás que lidiar con eso y mucho más a partir de ahora.

—¡Ya dije que sí! ¡No hagas que lo repita tantas veces! —a medio camino del llanto y la sonrisa, le berreó limpiándose la cara roja.

Itachi sonrió de una forma casi tan genuina como aquellas que solía dedicarle a Sasuke. Shisui se molestó. ¡No podían estar hablando en serio!

—Entonces está dicho.

—Itachi.

—¡Ya! —profirió Naruto ignorando a Shisui— ¡Está dicho, nada de lo que se diga va a arruinar el momento! ¡Que se preparen esos bastardos, porque Uzumaki Naruto les está siguiendo la pista! ¡Dentro de poco tragarán mierda!

Sakura sonrió, aún con las lágrimas resbalándose de sus ojos. ¿Por qué Naruto brillaba tanto? ¿Por qué, a pesar de estar lleno de cicatrices y con una daga en el pecho, hacía reír a los demás y los hacía tener esperanzas?

—Eso no les traerá a Sasuke de vuelta —aquilató Shisui con frialdad, necesitando romper esa burbuja de justicia heroica cuanto antes—, aún si atrapan a los culpables. ¿Y se han pensado lo que pasará si no lo hacen?… ¿Cómo creen que van a sentirse si no consiguen lo que se proponen y fracasan con todas las letras? ¡Van a estar mucho peor que ahora, entiéndalo! ¡Y si les pasa algo, vamos! ¿Han pensado en nosotros, además?

Sakura se mordió los labios. Él tenía razón: la realidad no podía ser tan sencilla y hermosa.

—Nosotros lo sabemos —para sorpresa de los dos, Naruto volvió a tomar el habla sin mitigar su intrepidez—. Sabemos que hagamos lo que hagamos, Sasuke seguirá muerto. También sé que no es fácil, pero como ya dije antes: prefiero ayudar a quedarme llorando en casa. Estuve haciéndolo estos últimos días… y me sentía tan miserable, que definitivamente no quiero volver ahí —luego, su faz parecida a la de un zorro, colapsó en una sonrisilla ganadora—. ¿Y por qué dices que vamos a perder si todavía no lo hemos intentado? ¿Porque Itachi está en una silla de ruedas?

A Shisui no le afectó la broma de ninguna manera.

—No es como piensas que es. Aquí hay cárcel, muerte, palizas y multas. ¡No eres policía ni detective, y aún si lo fueras, te aseguro que no es como sale en la televisión! —clamó sin inmutarse, con las ideas frescas, llamando la atención de los demás—. Y eres menor de edad; ni siquiera tienes dieciséis años. ¡Serás una molestia para él si es que Itachi consigue información al respecto!

Naruto se enfureció, fastidiado por la tozudez y pesimismo del otro. Itachi guardaba silencio, mirado la nieve meciéndose en el cielo taponado de nubes grises.

—¡Deja de menospreciarme! ¿Crees que soy un idiota que vive en su estúpido mundo rosa? —se golpeó el corazón con el puño. Por atrás, Shikamaru y los demás se acercaron aprisa hacia ellos— ¡Claro que no! ¡Sé de lo que hablan! ¿Acaso ver a Sasuke ahí y decir esto no es muestra suficiente de no ser un ignorante? ¡Por favor!

—¡Ya basta de tanto griterío! —apareció una rubia en la escena, molesta y mosqueada—. ¡Estamos en un cementerio, cállense de una vez! ¡Están molestando a todos, niños insolentes e inconscientes!

Ella tenía razón. A excepción del postrado en la silla de ruedas, todos guardaron silencio antes de disculparse. Habían sido irrespetuosos, olvidándose que había gente sufriendo y llorando al lado de los padres de Sasuke. Y de éstos mismos también.

—Pero no retiro lo dicho— zanjó el asunto tomando los manubrios de la silla de ruedas, impulsando a Itachi hacia delante—. No te metas en asuntos de adultos.

Iba a gritar y responderle, pero el pomposo brazo de Sakura lo detuvo. Sus ojos acuosos, hermosos y verdes, le rogaban que se controlara y no hiciera más escándalos. Tuvo que tragarse todo como pocas veces lo conseguía.

—Pero tiene razón —murmuró ella tristemente—. Toda la razón.

—No, no la tiene —cabezón como el mismo, apretó el brazo con fuerza. La seguridad de su mirada azul centellante movió los cables de Sakura, haciéndola temblar—. Te voy a demostrar que lo que dijo ese pesimista es mentira. Así tenga que esperarme unos años para ser más grande o estudiar más duro. Te juro que voy a seguirles la pista a esos malditos que nos han quitado a Sasuke… y se los haré pagar, para que no se lo hagan nunca a nadie más. Es cuestión de honor y palabra, Sakura-chan, de verdad. Sé lo que estoy diciendo. Créeme.

Sólo porque era el, Sakura lo haría, así no hubiera ni un racimo de esperanzas que la levantaran cuando cayera; así lo único que le esperara fuera un piso duro que la rompería en mil pedazos cuando se impactara contra él. Porque Naruto estaría ahí, igual de roto, haciéndole compañía mientras juntaban los fragmentos y se los pegaban poco a poco.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien?

—¿Quién era ese idiota? ¿Los estaba molestando?

—¿Sakura? —se precipitó una Ino de ojos hinchados—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tú, Naruto?

Y viendo a los demás así preocupados, atentos a sus palabras, Sakura se dijo, mientras les decía a sus amigos que todo estaba bien, que habría más personas queridas ayudándolos a recoger sus pedazos.

**xXx**

Despertó aturdido y con un impresionante dolor de cabeza. Tardó una hora en despejarse y volver a sí mismo, quitándose la languidez y el aturdimiento acompañados de pensamientos inauditos. Apretó sus labios, humedeciéndolos, tratando sentirse un poco mejor. Salvo por el inquietante cosquilleo que tenía en los dedos, no sentía los brazos ni las piernas; mucho menos los pies. Parecía que se los habían amputado. Su cuello aún lo sentía frío, tenso e insensible. Y se decía aún porque sabía que de un momento a otro empezaría a escocer como mil horrores. La droga tenía sus beneficios en ese aspecto, pero de todos modos preferiría sufrir el martirio que usarla. Su orgullo era lo único que lo mantenía digno y sobrio aun en el sufrimiento.

Abrió los ojos y miró el frente como si padeciera miopía. Maldijo. Las drogas, malditas drogas. Lo estaban enfermando, contaminándolo hasta llegar a un punto donde sólo podría vivir de esa agua sucia, repudiando la limpia casi con violencia. No, no. Eso sería espantoso. Perderse así mismo era sinónimo de ser la mascota laxa de ese enfermo, permitiéndole manejarlo a su antojo. No quería convertirse en un adicto, en su muñeca inflable. Lo había pensado tantas veces… y cada vez le aterrorizaba más, porque de alguna manera, veía esa pesadilla cada vez más cerca.

Para calmarse, como había tomado la costumbre, empezó a contar del uno al infinito hasta que se quedara dormido o alguien, sino tenía suerte, le interrumpía haciéndole preguntas o chequeos. Dado que en esa situación no tenía consciencia del tiempo, los números y las matemáticas parecían un salvavidas que le mantenían lúcido, despierto y atento. Observó el mismo techo, las mismas sábanas traslúcidas, el colchón duro y pequeño, la iluminación prácticamente inexistente y sus momentos solitarios que le aliviaban y se consumían en medio de su mudez. Eran refrescantes y absurdamente deseables cuando el dolor quemante volvía y las visitas indeseables aparecían cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas.

—Veo que has despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tal y como la de ese momento. Le gruñó.

—Oh, eso ha sido un graznido adorable, Sasuke-kun.

Sentado en la silla blanca de plástico frente al lado de la cama, sonriente y perturbador, ahí estaba ese cadavérico hombre de oscuro cabello largo. Su atuendo negro lo hacía lucir aún más abominable de lo que era en verdad.

—Quiero que te recuperes lo más rápido posible. Necesito que estés como antes, ¿comprendes? Sin marcas, golpes o cicatrices.

Sasuke pensó cuan ridículo era ese hombre. Era obvio que nunca más podría estar como antes; las cicatrices en su cuerpo y mente no desaparecerían nunca, aunque con el pasar del tiempo solamente quedarían de ellas alargadas y delgadísimas líneas blancas.

Y otras negras, manchadas, quemadas, viviendo para siempre en sus recuerdos.

—Hoy he visto a tu hermano. Muy encantador, aunque desmejorado. Usa una silla de ruedas igual que tú, ¿no te parece una coincidencia? —rió—. No hay duda que son un par de hermanos muy parecidos.

Rápido y experimentado, intuyendo que el moreno se exaltaría, se acercó a la cama y depositó su peso sobre el más joven. Esos hermosos ojos grandes y afilados se abalanzaron contra los suyos, furiosos. Y se veía tan bien, tan atractivo; tan vigoroso y apetecible.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo atractiva que es tu mirada, Sasuke-kun?

—_¡C-cá´´at-te!_

—Oh, pero no debes molestarte— le mimó con burla, acariciándole el rostro y peinándole las delineadas cejas con los dedos—. Fuimos a tu funeral, ¿recuerdas?

No, no lo hacía, pero gracias a Orochimaru había recordado cuando Kabuto se encargó desagradablemente de decírselo. Burlándose de él. Frunció el ceño y sus dedos rasgaron débilmente el cubrecama blanco.

—Saludé a tus padres… se veían tan mal. ¡Habían perdido a su precioso hijo, después de todo! —llevando sus dedos ahora a los pómulos, deslizó las manos hasta lo más hondo de las sienes, sintiéndolas punzar, adentrándose al cabello azul oscuro que aún tenía las agallas de mantenerse intacto y brillante—. Te pareces mucho a tu madre. Quizás cuando seas más grande te parezcas mucho más. O quizás mutes a algo más varonil como tu hermano— pensativo, haciendo sus comparaciones, Orochimaru se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y presionó la punta de éste sobre ésta. La otra mano libre acarició suavemente la mandíbula y barbilla que aún tenían rasgos infantiles—. O quizás, por puro capricho, seas una mezcla de ambos. Sería lo justo, ¿o a ti que te gustaría?

Prediciendo lo que le diría, le cogió la barbilla elegantemente con los dedos, apenas presionándole usando las yemas. La nariz recta topó contra la respingada y estilizada que no podía moverse. Sasuke se incomodó más que las otras veces: ese hombre estaba demasiado cerca y él demasiado vulnerable. Intentó rebelarse, pero era prácticamente imposible. Sedado como estaba, inmovilizado y débil, poco hacía para que sus deseos se cumplieran.

—No te exaltes. He dicho que no quiero que te lastimes más. Tienes que recuperarte; no más manchas ni más días de descanso en esta cama.

Descanso era lo que necesitaba. Y lo que menos había tenido en ese largo y extenuante encierro.

—¡Ve-vete!

—¡No hables! —ordenó pasándole su mano de la barbilla a los labios—. Eso no hará más que abrirte heridas. Y es lo que menos quiero. Ya te he dicho que quiero tenerte de nuevo como nuevo. ¡E irnos para siempre muy lejos de aquí!

Sasuke se espantó. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo?

—Pero sé cómo eres… sí, lo sé—agregó como si le hablara a un bebé, acariciándole los labios, aplastándoselos con las puntas de los dedos mientras se mordía los propios—. Tan arrogante y rebelde que no me harás caso y te lastimarás a propósito sólo para fastidiarme. Tus ansias de venganza son más fuertes que el dolor que sientes al hacerlo. Y por esa misma razón… —acercándose, intercambiando sus dedos por sus dientes, le pellizcó suavemente la boca antes de besársela, saboreándolo, afianzándole la barbilla para que no se moviera—. Por eso mismo, Sasuke-kun, entrarás a un estado de hibernación hasta que estés lo suficientemente listo para satisfacer mis necesidades.

—¡N-no!

Aterrado, con los ojos inmensamente abiertos, contempló el malévolo brillo dorado de teñía a los contrarios. ¡Espantoso! ¡Cruel!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —carcajeándose, su cara parecida a la de una momia blancuzca, Orochimaru se alejó ondeando tenebrosamente su cabello.

Un fantasma, un monstruo. El rey de las más letales e inclementes serpientes. Se movió furiosamente en su mente y solo tembló gradualmente en la cama.

Picado por una aguja, que le durmió casi instantáneamente, no pudo luchar contra el sueño forzoso que le apresó a forma de pesadilla. ¡No, él no quería dormirse, no quería quedar tan expuesto y vulnerable mientras lo llevaban fuera! ¡No, definitivamente no!

Pero su adrenalina falló en unos segundos. Y casi como una horripilante costumbre, difuminado por la escasa iluminación, el fondo oscuro y ese cabello negro que no emitía ningún brillo, muy al contrario de sus ojos dorados resplandecientes, el rostro blanco como el papel de Orochimaru se transformó en una serpiente a punto de devorarlo. Y se acercaba, difuminándose, hasta que sintió un nuevo peso besándole los párpados.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

Negro, sin sueños; una pesadez abrumadora que lo separaba del dolor y su cuerpo. Y nada, nada… nada más.

**xXx**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que las cenizas de Sasuke habían sido colocadas formalmente en el cementerio. Los días transcurrían, unos más lentos que otros, alejándose segundo a segundo de los recuerdos que se amontonaban, tratando de entibiar el presente, en la mente de los más afectados.

Mikoto y Sakura, ambas sentadas en sus respectivas casas, compartían su tristeza más agudamente cuando no había nadie vigilándolas. Sus rostros serios, una en el sofá blanco y otra en su pequeña cama pegada a la pared, no variaban salvo para fruncir frágilmente sus semblantes.

Ese día Itachi le había pedido que se fuera a descansar. Que no se quedara en el hospital y se fuera a casa. Ella no había querido al principio, pero su hijo al ser tan insistente, le convenció con unas palabras firmes: "Sasuke odiaba verte llorar. Desde pequeño. Y estoy seguro que aún ahora lo hace. Tienes que ser fuerte, madre. Así como yo estoy tratando de serlo".

Sí, él tenía razón. No era la única que sufría y ya había llorado demasiado. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo, si cuando pensaba que lo había sacado todo, volvía a llenarse casi al punto de la explosión? ¡Había perdido a un hijo, por favor, al más pequeño de los dos! ¡No podía ser tan sencillo sobreponerse! Solo ella misma sabía cuánto lo intentaba.

A pesar de las súplicas de Itachi, razón por la que estaba ahí, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se recostó en la cama, tomó un baño, mudó sus ropas y se secó el cabello sin peinárselo. Luego, al vagar de aquí a allá, no había encontrado más que hacer, salvo sentarse en el sofá blanco y mirar sus más cálidos recuerdos que la arrojaban a la añoranza.

Motivada por sus impulsos, de un momento a otro, se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, peldaño a peldaño, caminado lentamente hacia la habitación que nunca más tendría un inquilino nuevo.

Estaba impecable, limpia y ordenada, pero seguía siendo tan oscura y fría, quizás incluso más, desde que Sasuke había sido secuestrado. Caminó hasta la mullida cama y se recostó, haciéndose un ovillo al abrazar la almohada.

Gimió en silencio y una gota empapó el edredón gris. Era tan duro y tan difícil. Si Sasuke la estaba viendo en ese momento, rogaba para que la entendiera y no se enfadara o se entristeciera. Y tras un rato en silencio, los recuerdos volvieron a ella, mostrándole a su hijo sano y salvo haciendo tareas en ese escritorio, leyendo libros, estudiando… o recostado como ella lo hacía, al tomar una siesta exprés.

Recordó las mañanas, las tardes y las noches. Su sonrisita de bebé. Y lloró con más fuerza, hundiéndose en el colchón y entre las largas tiras de su cabello suelto. No, no podía, aún era demasiado pronto para ella.

Aún tenía mucho que llorarle. Muchísimo.

**xXx**

Itachi llegó a casa por su propio pie luego que Shisui lo dejara en el pórtico. Había sido dado de alta en el hospital, luego de confrontar a Tsunade sobre la situación que pasaba su madre y que lo único que necesitaba él era reposar y limpiarse la herida todos los días, además de tomarse sus respectivos medicamentos. También, argumentándole que su salud mental estaba tranquila, Tsunade accedió un poco más segura de sí misma.

Y lo haría, porque quería empezar a moverse y descifrar misterios. Encontrar culpables para nunca dejarlos en paz.

—¡Oye! —le gritaron a sus espaldas—. Cualquier cosa que necesites me hablas por teléfono. ¡Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo! ¡Si estás portándote inadecuadamente, vendré aquí y seré tu guardaespaldas!

La sonrisa de Itachi muy a penas se notó.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco.

Shisui suspiró viendo la espalda de su primo casi entrando a la casa. Le preocupaba que hiciera de las suyas ahora que no tendría vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día; no quería que se arriesgara e hiciera una locura, que jugara a los detectives como aquella vez les comentó disolutamente en el cementerio. Porque para él, perder a Itachi sería prácticamente igual a cuando éste perdió a Sasuke.

La camioneta empezó a moverse, alejándose de la casa, pensando que si eso sucedía, él no descansaría hasta aplastar con sus propios pies las cucarachas que se lo habían arrebatado. Podía entenderlo, pero por ahora se permitía ser egoísta, hasta que Itachi y sus tíos estuvieran completamente bien.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió silenciosamente a su habitación, subiendo delicada y pausadamente las escaleras mientras se presionaba el abdomen. El brazo no le dolía, pero al tener un par de costillas fracturadas, sumándole la neumonía que había padecido y un par de cosas más causadas por su insensatez, la herida de bala había sido lo de menos.

Movido por la costumbre, intuyendo quien había dejado la puerta abierta y estaba dentro de la habitación de su hermano, se dirigió allí y le echó un vistazo a su madre que, encogida en sí misma, parecía dormir como le había prometido. Aliviado, cuando comprobó que realmente dormía, caminó con rumbo a la suya. Le daría a su madre la sorpresa después. Ahora necesitaba descansar y olvidarse un poco de la pena que todos cargarían por siempre.

Al entrar a su recámara, viéndola tal y como la dejó antes del accidente, pensó ridículamente que había viajado al pasado. Que apenas estaba por salir y meter las maletas de Sasuke en la cajuela.

Pero no era así. Y se abofeteó por ello, por perder tiempo valioso pensando cosas que no podía cambiar sucediera lo que sucediera.

Observándola, grabando cada detalle en su mente, Itachi estudió desde las sueltas cortinas blancas hasta el edredón guinda y el suelo alfombrado del mismo color que el de su hermano. Oscuro, relajante y elegante; un ambiente que siempre se le antojaba disfrutar en solitario.

En su inspección se encontró con una carpeta, llamándole la atención el vivo color café vino que contrastaba con la mesita de luz negra, a un lado de su cama. Acercándose hasta ella y una vez alzada por sus manos, porque no recordaba su contenido y no tenía mucho más por hacer hasta que llegara su padre casi en la noche, sacó el papeleo amarillo y la nota rosada que en letras rojas tenía un sello que decía "pagado".

Lo recordó instantáneamente apenas con solo leer un par de palabras, una sonrisa le perfiló el rostro y se aprendió el número telefónico mentalmente. Tenía que hacer una llamada.

**xXx**

Naruto se enteró que Itachi había sido dado de alta por Tsunade, quien lo había comentado mientras comían puré de patatas y carne. Picó los últimos pequeños y jugosos cubos, llevándoselos a la boca, sin apartar las diminutas aceitunas y los pedazos triangulares de zanahorias que salpicaban de color su plato.

A Sasuke le gustaban las verduras, y aunque a él no le llamaran la atención y a veces hasta lo asqueaban, recordaba el gesto que el moreno hacía cuando las ignoraba. "Por eso no creces" "Y luego no estés quejándote porque no entiendes física o matemáticas" "Te hacen falta vitaminas".

—¿Naruto? ¿Quieres algo más? —preguntó Tsunade al verlo levantarse y dejar sus trastos en el fregadero.

—No, así está bien —haciéndole una seña con la mano, se desplazó rumbo al pasillo que daba a la puerta principal—. Voy a visitar a Itachi, allá me robo algo si me da hambre.

—¿Quieres que te de un empujón?

—Nah, no te molestes, viejo… quiero caminar —respondió de espaldas, la perilla de la puerta en su mano lista para girarla—. ¡Hace un buen día! ¡Los veo en un par de horas!

Cruzando y cerrando, ambos adultos se miraron entre sí con un brillito consternado cuando su ahijado salió de casa. Pronto terminaron de comer en silencio.

—Dale más tiempo. Tú misma sabes lo difícil que es —habló Jiraiya lentamente.

Tsunade tomó un sorbo del jugo de naranja.

—Lo sé, lo sé… no tienes que decírmelo. Tú tampoco te preocupes demasiado.

Jiraiya le sonrió, acariciándole el dorso de la mano que la rubia usó para levantar el vaso.

—Es inevitable, ¿no? Somos unos viejos muy enamorados de Naruto.

—Antes de venir aquí, fui al cementerio— platicó la mujer luego de unos segundos—. Y aunque sea una ridiculez, conversé con las lápidas de Dan y mi hermano. Prometí que les llevaría flores nada más apareciera la primavera.

—Eso está muy bien.

Silencio.

—Espero el día que Naruto pueda hacer lo mismo con Sasuke. Y que se sienta bien haciéndolo, sin llorar más.

Jiraiya le apretó la mano, alzándosela de la mesa y acercándola a su rostro para besársela.

—Todos queremos lo mismo. Y si lo lograste tú, te aseguro que él también lo conseguirá. Lleva nuestra sangre, la de Minato y Kushina; no hay razón en pensar lo contrario.

—Sí, viejo verde, ya sé, ya sé. Ahora levántate y lava los platos, porque el desconsiderado de tu ahijado no lo hizo con los suyos y yo quiero acostarme y ver la televisión un rato.

—¿Te interesaría ver una película conmigo? —inquirió en tono picarón, viendo a su esposa levantarse y salir de la cocina—. Hay una parte en ella que seguro te gustará.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¡Vamos, Tsunade!

Riendo, no sin antes amenazarlo de que se esforzara en la limpieza o ella misma lo usaría de esponja, se dirigió a su alcoba echándose un clavado en la cama. Todo, de alguna manera, estaría bien.

**xXx**

Se tardó un poco más de lo que acostumbraba a casa de Sasuke, dado que había tomado la ruta más larga y lenta, usando el autobús solo por dos minutos antes de bajarse y caminar por su propio pie. No sabía si no quería llegar o si sí quería hacerlo, pero solo quería tomar todo el aire posible antes de llegar ahí.

La última vez que había entrado a esa casa fue también la última vez que vio a Sasuke. Entrar a su habitación… esa donde había intercambiado besos y abrazos, sin la esperanza que aparecería de un momento a otro, saber que nunca jamás estaría esperándolo ahí, ¡Como dolía, de verdad dolía mucho!

Cuando llegó a la calle donde daría vuelta y a los lejos vislumbraría la casa de Sasuke, se sorprendió encontrar estacionado frente a ella un camión de mudanzas. Su corazón se aceleró y en cuanto menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba corriendo desesperadamente hasta allá.

¡No podían irse! ¡No iba a permitirlo!

Encontró a Itachi firmando unos papeles al filo de la banqueta. La puerta principal estaba abierta y se oía lo que parecía una grúa en la parte trasera de la casa. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿¡Acaso se iban a mudar con todo y casa!

—¡Oye, tú!

Itachi volteó a mirarlo muy lentamente. No lucía sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

—Naruto-kun.

—¡Nada de Naruto-kun! —alterado e inquisitivo, señaló el camión, los papeles y el sonido que acababa de silenciarse tras la casa—. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Son de paquetería. Me han traído algo y acaban de meterlo a la casa —les tendió el papeleo a los hombros, uno lo tomó y le hizo una reverencia mientras le agradecía su preferencia. Itachi le asintió.

—¿Paquetería? —visiblemente más aliviado, porque no estaban mudándose como había pensado, se acercó curiosamente hasta el más grande—. ¿Paquetería de qué?

—Una promesa.

—¿Qué?

Unos hombres de casco y ropas amarillas, cargando mochilas negras colgando de sus manos, salieron de la casa sin cerrar la puerta. Uno de ellos se dirigió al patio trasero donde había más personas al fondo igualmente vestidas y los llamó.

Misterioso, Itachi agradeció el trabajo de los hombres que se despedían subiéndose en el camión. Naruto hizo una reverencia solamente porque el otro también la había hecho, aún sin saber lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa?

Solo cuando escuchó la inconfundible melodía de un piano, entendió.

—Es el sello de la promesa que hice a la memoria de Sasuke.

—¿Tú…?

—Iba a regalárselo en navidad. Como ahora no puede ser, lo he traído a casa para que me de fuerzas. A todos.

Naruto se conmovió y apretó sus labios, metiéndose a la casa guiándose por la melodía disipar que se hacía más nítida y limpia conforme se acercaba a ella. Subió las escaleras. Sus tenis negros dejaron una huella húmeda en el suelo, que fue chupado por la alfombra de escarlata. Y ahí, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, con la ancha ventana abierta de la biblioteca metiendo ventiscas suaves y frías; a un lado por detrás del sillón azul preferido de Sasuke, estaba Mikoto de espaldas tocando un bellísimo piano nuevo.

Uno de madera brillante, marrón y oscura, elegante, antiguo y sofisticado. Más hermoso que aquellos atrapados en ese saloncillo de música donde el moreno practicaba con su maestro.

—A él le habría encantado. ¿No crees?

—Sí… de eso no hay dudas—nervioso, porque no había hablado con ella desde el día del sepelio, añadió con cierto retintín—: le gustaban mucho los pianos, ¿eh?

—Sí…

Un silencio, incómodo para el rubio, se respiró en la habitación mientras la mujer tocaba unas teclas y se dirigía a cerrar la ventana y acomodar las cortinas guindas a cada lado.

¿Qué podía decirle, si él la entendía más que nadie, ambos padeciendo el mismo dolor? No había palabras, solo la compañía de alguien que está dispuesto a levantarse así cayera mil veces.

—Iré a preparar té. ¿Quieres que lo suba aquí o lo deje en la cocina?

—¡N-no se moleste! ¡Yo bajaré en un segundo! ¡Gracias!

El nerviosismo del más pequeño hizo sonreír a Mikoto.

—Estaré esperándote abajo entonces.

La espalda y el largo cabello liso fue lo último que vio antes que ella desapareciera por el dobladillo del pasillo. Y luego se giró hasta el piano, acercándose hasta él, acariciando las teclas al sentarse en el mullido banco del mismo rico color castaño.

Era solitario picotear teclas y oír sus cantos cuando a su lado no estaba Sasuke enseñándole las reglas básicas. Llamándole idiota porque confundía las notas unas con otras o riñéndole lo infantil que podía llegar a ser al componer una atolondrada pieza que le sería imposible repetir después. Pero que siempre al final, viéndolo decaído porque se había creído sus desplantes, le reconfortaba diciéndole que su estilo, más que profundo y decoroso, magnífico o maravilloso, tenía el encanto del buen humor. Como un payaso sin disfraz, que hace reír a las personas, forzándolas a olvidar problemas y preocupaciones.

Su dedo se paralizó y su rostro se oscureció entre los flequillos de su cabello, compungiéndose. Sasuke era tan increíble a veces, sabiendo que decirle o hacerle para que la flama volviera a la normalidad en sus días malos. Tan frío, tan arrogante… pero tan considerado cuando lo necesitaba de verdad. No lo consentía; lo hacía madurar. Y no lo dejaba caer, siempre yendo a su ayuda tomándole del brazo así se lo lastimara o rompiera.

—Magnífico.

Sí, magnífico. Sasuke era magnífico y hermoso.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltearse, quizás por obra de su alma necesitada, vio a Sasuke y su sonrisilla en vez de la de Itachi. Y sólo se dio cuenta una vez el mayor habló sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—También me sucede.

—¿Qué?

—Ver a Sasuke en mí.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo…?

—La expresión habla mucho de las personas.

—Oh, ya… —le sonrió, enfocándose ésta vez en el piano. No le gustaba ver esos ojos duros añorantes: era como ver a Sasuke triste, detrás de un muro invisible, sin que pudiera hacer algo más que verlo sufrir—. Lo extrañamos mucho, ¿no? A pesar de lo que dijimos… todavía se me hace difícil.

—Comprendo.

—Pero no por eso retiraré mi palabra, ¿eh? —señaló con seriedad, endulzando la frase con su humor optimista—. Que la mía es de oro puro y no se usa en vano.

Itachi le sonrió.

—No lo dudé ni por un momento.

Intercambiando algunas palabras, tranquilos y livianos, Naruto se adelantó a la cocina cuando Mikoto gritó que bajaran por el té y por las galletas de vainilla dulce. Una vez solo se sentó en el banquillo y mimó los dientes blancos y negros como si acariciara a un bebé.

Pensó lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ver la reacción de su hermanito al verlo, su seriedad rompiéndose para darle paso al asombro y su belleza infantil, luchando por no avergonzarse y lucir hasta el fin como un adulto. Su torpeza al agradecérselo… escucharlo, observarlo… ver a su padre cautivo por la melodía y tomarse un trabajo adicional para que Sasuke se percatara de todo eso.

Pero eso ya no podría ser. Su pequeño sueño había sido aniquilado. Apretó los puños.

Por su hermano, el cariño que le tendría por siempre y su familia devastada, haría todo lo posible para que aquellos que habían roto sus sueños, fueran castigados lo más horriblemente que la ley lo permitiera.

Mientras Sasuke, lejos de ahí, era colocado cuidadosamente dentro de una camioneta gris. Encima y sujetado a una camilla, cubierto por sábanas blancas como si fuera un cadáver, tanto Orochimaru como Kabuto vigilaban que todo se hiciera perfectamente bien.

La mirada de Itachi se clavó en un punto fijo entre las estanterías de los libros.

Orochimaru observó con satisfacción y emoción cuando sus lacayos terminaron de acomodar a Sasuke.

Los atraparía. No tendría descanso hasta que lo hiciera.

Nunca los atraparían. Sería ridículo que aquello sucediera. Kabuto sonrió con las gafas brillantes, subiéndoselas a un punto más alto de la nariz con su dedo. La nieve había empezado a caer del cielo que, espumoso y blanco, anunciaba una noche fría y apaciguadora.

En la biblioteca, observando a través de los enormes cristales la delicada y constante caída del hielo fisurado, Itachi afianzó su idealismo con toda su fuerza e inteligencia. Y poco a poco, como una vieja película al final, la escena se oscureció a excepción de la ventana, que alumbraba de luz blanca pequeños retazos de los muebles y de Itachi mismo.

Naruto, en la cocina sacándole sonrisas a Mikoto, también lo juró en el pensamiento. Con su alma, mente y corazón. Se haría justicia. Y sus potentes ojos, cerúleos, limpios y hermosos, cubrieron la pantalla con una determinación casi incandescente. Tan potentes como el color hirviente de su sangre. Brioso y poderoso, arrojando lejos su imagen infantil, aquel adolescente rubio juró, sin ser consiente, al mismo tiempo que Itachi y Orochimaru hacían lo suyo; el trío pensando en el precioso muchacho pálido que reposaba casi en coma dentro de una camioneta en movimiento.


End file.
